The Super Ridonculous Race
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: What happens when 92 duos from all kinds of fictional media race around the world on TV? Varied interactions, random rivalries, harsh challenges, cool relationships and tough strategies, all for some 5 million dollars on this super-sized Ridonculous Race crossover! Kinda inspired by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever's story! Episode 6's third part is up, so check it out! *cancelled*
1. Intros P1: The Team List!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 0: The Teams Are Revealed!  
Part 1: The Team List!**

 **So, here's the FINAL team list, meaning that there WILL be no more teams...because 82 is definitely a VERY high amount of them.:**

 **Team List Legend:**  
 **Total Drama and Ridonculous Race teams**  
 _Other requested teams_  
Other non-requested teams

 **#1: Heather and Alejandro (TD: World Tour)**

 **#2: Sanders and MacArthur (Ridonculous Race)**

 **#3: Jasmine and Shawn (TD: Pahkitew Island)**

 **#4: Brick and Dawn (TD: Revenge of The Island)**

 **#5: Gwen and Leshawna (Total Drama Action)**

 **#6: Katie and Sadie (Total Drama Island)**

 **#7:** _KO and Dendy (by the cool guest, OK K.O.)_

 **#8:** Sonic and Knuckles (Sonic Boom)

 **#9:** _Rad and Enid (by the cool guest, OK K.O.)_

 **#10:** Mario and Luigi (Mario)

 **#11:** Ryo and Yuri (Art of Fighting)

 **#12:** Ryu and Ken (Street Fighter)

 **#13:** Terry and Mary (Fatal Fury)

 **#14:** Shingo and Benimaru (King of Fighters)

 **#15:** K' and Maxima (King of Fighters)

 **#16:** Sho and Gai (Savage Reign & Buriki One)

 **#17:** Chun-Li and Cammy (Street Fighter)

 **#18:** _Wario and Waluigi (by TheBonetrousle22, Wario)_

 **#19:** _Rick and Morty (by TheBonetrousle22, Rick and Morty)_

 **#20:** Miles Edgeworth and Fransizka Von Karma (Ace Attorney)

 **#21:** Coachman and Stromboli (Pinocchio)

 **#22:** Hayley and Jeff (American Dad)

 **#23:** Brian and Stewie (Family Guy)

 **#24:** _Peacock and Big Band (by the cool guest, Skullgirls)_

 **#25:** Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu (Osomatsu-san/Mr. Osomatsu)

 **#26: Chet and Lorenzo (The Ridonculous Race)**

 **#27:** Kim and Ron (Kim Possible)

 **#28:** Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead)

 **#29:** _Rigby and Mordecai (Regular Show, by Vurgles)_

 **#30:** Frank and Chuck (Dead Rising)

 **#31:** Eggman and Boxman (Sonic Boom & OK K.O.)

 **#32:** Batsu and Hinata (Rival Schools)

 **#33:** Morrigan and Feilicia (Darkstalkers)

 **#34:** Shen and Ash (King of Fighters)

 **#35:** Hank and Bobby (King of The Hill)

 **#36:** Chloe and Sabrina (Miraculous Ladybug)

 **#37:** Gintoki and Kagura (Gintama)

 **#38:** Sam and Cat (...Sam and Cat)

 **#39:** Carly and Spencer (iCarly)

 **#40:** Tori and Trina (Victorious)

 **#41: Tom and Jen (The Ridonculous Race)**

 **#42:** Ralf and Clark (Ikari Warriors/KOF)

 **#43:** Athena and Kensou (Psycho Soldier/KOF)

 **#44:** Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)

 **#45:** _Chris and Zach (By Vurgles, Hellbenders)_

 **#46:** _Spongebob and Patrick (By Vurgles, Spongebob Squarepants)_

 **#47:** Dante and Lady (Devil May Cry)

 **#48:** Beat and Gum (Jet Set Radio)

 **#49:** _Spring Man and Ribbon Girl (By Vurgles, ARMS)_

 **#50:** Pete and Mortimer (Mickey Mouse)

 **#51:** _Mickey and Minnie (By Vurgles, Mickey Mouse)_

 **#52:** Candace and Stacy (Phineas and Ferb)

 **#53:** Merlin and Mim (Sword In The Stone)

 **#54:** Poison and Hugo (Final Fight)

 **#55:** King and Armour King (Tekken)

 **#56:** Logan and Gambit (X-Men)

 **#57:** Sans and Papyrus (Undertale)

 **#58:** Daphne and Velma (Scooby Doo)

 **#59:** Austin and Ally (Austin & Ally)

 **#60:** Fry and Bender (Futurama)

 **#61:** Adam and Barry (The Goldbergs)

 **#62:** Tomo and Kagura (Azumanga Daioh)

 **#63:** _Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd (Johnathen,.Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd)_

 **#64:** Phil and Jack (The Nutshack, official meme team)

 **#65:** _Pyro and Spy (Deathwatch, Team Fortress 2)_

 **#66:** _Judy and Nick (GrayestLobster7, Zootopia)_

 **#67:** _Alex and Marty (The Lizard King, Madagascar)_

 **#68:** _Star and Marco (Vurgles, Star VS The Forces of Evil)_

 **#69:** Drake and Josh (D&J)

 **#70:** PJ and Gabe (Good Luck Charlie)

 **#71:** Sami and Max (Advance Wars)

 **#72:** Alya and Nino (Miraculous Ladybug)

 **#73:** Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy)

 **#74:** Captain Falcon and Samus (F-Zero/Metroid)

 **#75: Jacques and Josee (The Ridonculous Race)**

 **#76:** Panda and Grizz (We Bare Bears)

 **#77:** _Ed and_ Rolf _(Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, partially requested by RomanReginsFan01)_

 **#78:** _Leni and Lori (Antonion Velasquez, The Loud House)_

 **#79:** _Emma Ross and Xander Quinn (rvelasquez2016, Bunk'd)_

 **#80:** Kasumi Todoh and Li Xiangfei (Art of Fighting/Fatal Fury)

 **#81:** Mai Shiranui and King (Fatal Fury/Art of Fighting)

 **#82:** Kurt/Nightcrawler and Kitty/Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution)

 **#83:** Joe and Sylvia (Viewtiful Joe)

 **#84:** _Surly and Andie (GrayestLobster7, The Nut Job)_

 **#85:** Tails and Zooey (Sonic Boom)

 **#86:** Dexter and Dee Dee (Dexter's Labotory)

 **#87:** _Sly and Carmelita (Sly Cooper, Another Guest)_

 **#88:** Sig and Maguro (Puyo Puyo)

 **#89:** Takumi and Itsuki (Initial D)

 **#90:** Johnny Bravo and Jack (Johnny Bravo/Samurai Jack)

 **#91:** _Hercule Satan & Majin Buu (Dragon Ball)_

 **#92:** _Edd_ and Eddy _(Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, partially requested by RomanReginsFan01)_

 **I got nothing better to say than that I should probably make sure that my counting skills are actually on point and that you should read from Episode 1!**

 **Episode 0 is mostly the introductions of these teams that are here to battle!**


	2. Intros P2: The First Thirty-Two!

**The Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 0: The Teams Are Revealed!**  
 **Part 2: The First Thirty-Two!**

 **Author's Note:** Firstly, NONE of these properties belong to me including all of the characters from Nintendo, Sega, Teletoon, Warner Bros, Disney, Nickelodeon and a bunch of other companies that have their characters involved the stories.

Secondly, there's teams, which is a lot of teams INCLUDING two teams that were made of original characters, so don't expect chapters 1 and 2 to NOT be a doozy to sit through.

Thirdly, if I can't find a team for this race, wherever you're someone who just wants to see their favourite characters in this, someone who just likes Ridonculous Races or a story who has done TD crossovers before, send me a request for teams my way.

Fourthly, I was basically banned for a week from the computer so that my sleep improves.

Lastly, I'm just trying to make the best and most fun story that I can, so send a review my way to see what I could improve...even in the introductions!

 **'**

Don was here to announce something big about this crazy season, as this one was basically something that was a gigantic crossover between many franchises and it was bound to go down...as something that existed in real life or watched by quite a few people...either with negativity or positivity.

To contain these high amount of duos, Don was just working double time on remembering ALL of the contestants that were here to do some awesome competing.

Also, he was in Toronto once again, ready to update a couple things from last time.

''Welcome back to Toronto, the capital of Canada!'' Don re-announced. ''Birthplace of funk, high quality movies and where the albino panther is still roaming free.''

The albino panther was just riding on zoo boat, as two guys were just chilling in it.

''Beneath my manly sized rogues, there's 75 teams coming from many different kinds of fiction.''

Don was indeed sitting on top of the historic train station, where things were actually a lot busier.

''With more contestants, more locations and more mayhem, this season is a lot BIGGER! I'm Don and this...is...THE SUPER RIDONCULOUS RACE!''

His shine smiled like a spotlight, as the intro finally got started once again with the locations that were going on this show, the contestants that were ready to battle and the pictures of said contestants that showed their personalities and finally, he got started up once again.

Also, he didn't mention that there could possible runbacks or comebacks from previous teams.

''Welcome to The Super Ridonculous Race, where the 80 teams are racing very dangerously for two million dollars!'' Don shouted enthuastically. ''Dying's not gonna happen as long as I'm here! Anyways, let's meet EIGH-TY teams that are arriving here to not die!''

 **'**

These six were either from the six seasons of Total Drama that contained harder challenges and so much drama that it can't even be contained on the planet or the original Ridonculous Race, where cheaters won...a leg.

The returning team wasn't the cheaters that were known for their ice dancing skills, but the team that was just currently chasing down Duncan with two different handcuffs.

''Sanders and MacArthur, police officers that are coming back for one more chance!'' Don announced, as Duncan was finally arrested for real.

 _*FLASH*_

 _Their extremely high amount of confindence was back again._

 _''So, we may have a broken a few rules, a few bones and a truck. This time, it's going to be different!'' Sanders said, confident that change is on the horizon._

 _''Yeah, we're police officers! So, we're still prepared to go to the extreme!'' MacArthur proclaimed._

 _Sander was just looking at her partner with a knowing look._

 _''I feel you're gonna break some more rules.'' Sanders guessed._

 _''No doubt about it.'' MacArthur proclaimed._

 _They were still looking confindent in their skills._

 _*FLASH*_

The second team was basically back from Pahkitew Island, as they were confindent about hiding behind a dumpster for a weird reason.

''Jasmine and Shawn, the survivalists from _Total Drama_!'' Don announced, as they were running fast from dumpster to...somewhere.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''There's no zombies...is there?'' Shawn asked, a little scared._

 _''Nah, they're definitely fiction.'' Jasmine told him._

 _''Good...I wouldn't want to be distracted by zombies.'' Shawn said, actually sweating less._

 _''At least we're a good team.'' Jamine said, just trying to ignore the zombie phobia of her teammate._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were just walking out of the train like they were ready to get their photographs taken.

''Heather and Alejandro, the probably very evil stratregists from _Total Drama_!'' Don announced, as they were official dubbed the Reality Show Villains

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Jose, prepare to be proven wrong!'' Alejandro boasted proudly. ''Me and mi amor is here to win this contest like nobody would doubt our skills.''_

 _''Please, Alejandro...who would doubt our strategy and physical skills? Our amazing strategies are probably going to send them out of the race.''_

 _''Tell me something that I don't love hearing...'' Alejandro said, feeling the love._

 _''Losing to someone weak.'' Heather suggested, taking on her boyfriend's request and scaring Alejandro a bit._

 _The two were just kinda giving a kiss and a loving stare._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were just looking confindent about their feelings, but one of them were looking a little glum, while the other was looking a lot happier than before.

''Gwen and Leshawna, Reality Show Heroes!'' Don announced, as the two of them were really prepared to do some damage to their rivals.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Come on, Leshawna...do you really think we're going win this one?'' Gwen asked still having a bit of disbelief._

 _''Girl, you gotta get outta this funk!'' Leshawna declared, just trying to help a friend._

 _''I just think Heather and Alejandro are too strong...besides, we've got a planet to travel on.'' Gwen commented, actually getting out of the 'funk' mid-sentence._

 _''They ain't that strong, Gwen.'' Leshawna said, like she had a plan. ''We just gotta know their strats, beat their asses and spread some cash!''_

 _''Nice plan!'' Gwen said, commending her own teammate, before giving a simple high-five._

 _*FLASH*_

The next two were definitely guys that were just happy to be able to be back as a solid team, as they were from the island that had an license for nuclear waste.

''Brick and Dawn, the couple that nobody expected.'' Don announced, as the two were just running.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Wow, Dawn...how are you floating?'' Brick asked in amazement. ''Seriously, you gotta teach me, ma'am.''_

 _''I don't how I can teach you...I guess.'' Dawn said, actually a little dissapointed._

 _''Eh, we've got an introduction to do...besides, who knows who could win this one?'' Brick asked_

 _''Actually, it might not BE a foregone conclusion!'' Dawn exclaimed, being really happy with her birds beside her._

 _''...we're the team that always sticks together!'' Brick proclaimed, before actually attempting to talk with Dawn's birds._

 _*FLASH*_

The last two were definitely friends that were so friendly to each other, they got the title of Best Female Friends For Life...but then again, they gave themselves that title for their strong friendship.

''Katie and Sadie, the new Best Friends!'' Don announced, as the two were squealing hard.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Wow, it's been so long, like, we haven't even been on TV for years and we've made so many fan clubs!'' Katie told the guys on TV._

 _''Like the anti-Heather one, the anti-Gwen one and the official Total Drama Fan Club, so we just wanted to, like, get into another show!'' Sadie told the audience with a ton of excitement._

 _''I know, right!'' Katie said, starting to get a little bit more confindent. ''We're SO gonna see the world, meet hot new boys and meet new awesome friends!''_

 _''Yeah and we're gonna give our friends back home some of the money!'' Sadie proclaimed. ''This is gonna be the best thing EVER!''_

 _''EEEE!'' they both squealed in excitement._

 _*FLASH*_

Aside from those six, there wasn't any teams that appeared in Canadian reality shows, as the other sixty-nine were just people that came here to win a huge bunch of money.

These first eight teams were ready to show off their own skills, no matter how much they seemed to suck or not.

One of the teams were just the smallest out of all of them, but their skills weren't definitely the worst.

''KO and Dendy, kinda young heroes with hearts!'' Don announced, as the Kid Heroes stepped out of the station.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Wow, I'm so excited to be here! Hi, Mom, Mr. Gar and all of you guys from back home...I hope you can see us on the TV!'' KO shouted, ready to do pretty much the whole thing. ''Anyways, audience people, my name's KO and I'm just trying to get better as a hero!''_

 _Dendy was just kinda looking at his computer like he was analysing something._

 _''This is my friend, Dendy...he's a computer genius and a Kappa and he's always ready to help a friend!'' KO continued._

 _''Hello, people who are watching this. I guess you're seeing me for the first time.'' Dendy said, still carrying a small smile. ''I'm just happy to be here.''_

 _KO and Dendy were both ready to show off their skills, but they were cut off by the editing._

 _*FLASH*_

The next duo were basically animals and one of them wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he was definitely doing it right, as the two were running fast.

''Sonic and Knuckles, Animal Bros!'' Don announced, completely sure that he was looking cleaner than ever.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''We're ready to win this so fast, that we'll be with the money and then we'll take it!'' Knuckles proclaimed, with his big muscles on show._

 _''We're really good at being fast...gotta go fast, gotta be fast and gotta win fast!'' Sonic boasted, like being the fastest was his only tactic._

 _''Hey, we don't just go fast! We're also really good at bringing fists and fighting robots...and I'm Knuckles!'' the echidna proclaimed, like it wasn't really obvious and Sonic was just looking a little suspicious._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were just completely sure that they were going to get far in the competition, but one of them was also showing off their body to people who didn't care.

''Rad and Enid, Bodega Workers!'' Don announced, as Rad was just showing off his muscles through his vest.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Oh, hey, didn't see you there.'' Rad said to his audience, who was definitely there._

 _''I think they can see you.'' Enid commented, not really interested in Rad's diatribe._

 _''I'm Radicles, one of the best aliens of all time and you should really see my powers because I blast...from my fingers!'' Rad said, introducing his green self. ''I mean, my blasts are pretty overpowered...also, Enid's here to kick butts ninja-style with her sick moves!''_

 _Then he pointed to his PARTNER, who was just not ready to bother with the alien's ego._

 _''Come on, why I would be your sidekick?'' Enid said, with a smug smile that was just to make Rad humbled._

 _''Because I don't know!'' Rad proclaimed, not giving a damn about introducing his friend._

 _*FLASH*_

The next team were definitely plumbers that were just ready to work the pipes to save their princesses and whoever was in trouble...and they were carrying polterguists.

''Mario and Luigi, plumbers!'' Don announced, as the two were just coming out of a sewer.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Woo, we made it on this show!'' Mario exclaimed. ''I wonder who's going to be on this thing.''_

 _''...I don't know...this is kinda scary.'' Luigi said quietly, actually kinda shaking. ''Who know who could try to basically wreck us? What if Bowser's here?''_

 _''Don't worry, we've beaten him too many times!'' Mario proclaimed, proud of the brother's achievements._

 _*FLASH*_

 **'**

So, there was 10 duos that were revealed and some of them were a bit crazy to say the least, as their powers were either questionable or shady, but the five returning teams that were really willing to come back...weren't sure what happening, so it's time to introduce 22 more for this race.

These six that were heroes that were really willing to make sure that justice kinda gets done in their worlds and in here and one of them LOVED karate.

''Ryo and Yuri, karate siblings for life from _Art of Fighting_!'' Don announced, as the two were just kicking their way into things.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Come on, brother! We've got to show dad who's the best team on this race!'' Yuri Sakazaki proclaimed very confindently with a smug smile._

 _''Just because Kyokugen's best doesn't mean that we're easily winning this one.'' Ryo Sakazaki said, being careful with who's gonna be competiting against him and his sister._

 _''...You're definitely right. There's gotta be some creeps that are beating us!'' Yuri told her brother, who was looking serious about this race._

 _''We've just gotta do it...Kyokugen-style!'' Ryo yelled, getting serious about this ridonculous thing._

 _*FLASH*_

The Karate Masters were actually prepared for some gym battles, as they were carrying some stuff that would help them a ton in the race.

''Ryu and Ken, the masters of karate from _Street Fighter_!'' Don announced

 _*FLASH*_

 _''If the Kyokugen artists are here, then it means we've got to be the best martial artists that we can be!'' Ryu said, actually smiling, as he was completely sure that a ton of effort was needed to win._

 _''Heck yeah...it also means that you could get a date!'' Ken exclaimed, ready to help his friend get a good relationship._

 _''I'm not much of a relationship man...but-'' Ryu said, losing his smile and his determinations._

 _''But you've got a good package going on! Besides a date is just a different kind of battle!'' Ken said, convinced that this was going to work._

 _''Love's a VERY hard battle.'' Ryu told him, slightly nervous about the hardest battle._

 _*FLASH*_

''Terry and Mary, practically a couple from _Fatal Fury_!'' Don announced once again, as the two were just working hard at eating club sandwiches, as their name was the You

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Come on, that was one awesome sandwich!'' Terry Bogard praised, as he shared the best of the best with his girlfriend._

 _''Geez, I know it was good, but you better calm down about that sweet, sweet sub, Terry!'' Mary Ryan shouted back, a little taken aback by the club love. ''Wait, isn't this our first con-''_

 _''...Oh, yeah! I'm Terry and everybody calls me a legend, because I fight good.'' Terry said, just trying to pretend the previous conversation never happened with an awkward smile._

 _''I'm Mary and I love my damn work! That's good, right?'' Mary attempted, as she was sporting an less awkward smile._

 _These two were just attempting to do something about their confessional, but they couldn't do it._

 _*FLASH*_

''Shingo and Benimaru, probably the most normal duo from the _King of Fighters_!'' Don announced, as the duo were just seriously confindent about their fighting styles and the team name was the Unlikely Accquaitances

 _*FLASH*_

 _''My name's Benimaru Nikado, the fashion designer that's half American, half Japanese and all awesome!'' the model boasted, as he was just attempting to draw something._

 _''Wait, you're not a model?!'' Shingo shouted in complete surprised, making Benimaru unimpressed by his words and he was ready to make this worth it._

 _''By the way, I'm Shingo Yabuki, student of Kyo Kusanagi and guy who wants to be in KOF.'' The teen continued, still ready to finish this confessional off on a high note._

 _*FLASH*_

''K' and Maxima, maverick heroes that have major atttitude...also from _KOF_.'' Don announced, as these two basically chilling on a bench like they just were ready to get started.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I'll beat all of ya so hard that you all become pussies!'' K' boasted ridiculously with a scowl._

 _''I'm not sure how that's going to work...but it is.'' Maxima said, a little incredious about his partner's boasting._

 _''You're too damn right...besides, we have a low chance of fucking it up.'' K' said, completely sure that this race was in his court._

 _''From what I've seen, you'd be surprised how much one little mess-up can kill a team-'' Maxima attempted to tell him about the previous season, but..._

 _''Pfft, we're obviously the best team.'' K' interrupted, being smug and stoic about this race and Maxima was just facepalming at those words. ''I can take a thousand guys on!''_

 _*FLASH*_

''Sho and Gai, rough martial artists that nobody knows...from Savage Reign and Buriki One'' Don noticed, as the two were just working in the gym...or getting pushed by the Kyokugen brother-sister duo.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''WHAT'S UP, GUYS?! Sho and Gai here, ready to be on this AWESOME reality show!'' Gai Tendo proclaimed, just introducing his team like they were running a bunch of vlogs. ''Seriously, even if there's a high amount of teams, we've got the skills to handle them-''_

 _''I DON'T KNOW WHO'S GOING TO WIN, BUT IT SHOULD BE US!'' Sho Hayate yelled, just alerting a ton of people to the introduction room._

 _''Thanks for attracting the riff-raff.'' Gai told him, surprised at how loud his friend is and dissapointed at who's coming up._

 _''No problems, guy!'' Sho Hayate replied seriously, just making Gai unimpressed._

 _*FLASH*_

''Chun-Li and Cammy, the women warriors that EVERYBODY knows!'' Don told, as these two were just going through an alleyway.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Shadaloo, Illuminati, training future warriors and being on a reality show...Never would I thought that I would do all these things on my life.'' Chun-Li said, just happy to be in this race. ''Now that we're here, we've got set a good example for everyone out there.''_

 _''I'm just happy that I finally get a break, but that doesn't mean this one's going to be the easy kind. Whatever's ahead of us, we're ready for it.'' Cammy told the audience and as much of her friends as she could._

 _*FLASH*_

 **'**

The next eight were bound to be a little bit more shady than before, as some of them were villains and some of them were just normal people that weren't really heroes of any kind.

The next duo was definitely a team that Don would hate to be with for a day, let alone for almost two months.

''Wario and Waluigi, the team that's going to make me pissed!'' Don shouted, already angry before even meeting these guys in real life, as they were faking a bus ticket.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Wario's got-a team and we're-a gonna win! Seriously, Wario loves reality shows and we're-a gotta a chance!'' The business mogul wearing biker gang-styled clothes proclaimed._

 _''I don't care what host guy says, We're-a gonna cheat to win as a bad men team!'' His brother wearing the same clothes boasted, knowing who he was for sure._

 _''We're the best-a brothers in here!'' They both shouted at the same time and they were actually really serious about this._

 _*FLASH*_

''Rick and Morty, two dudes that have been across space and ready to take on the world from...Rick and Morty.'' Don announced, since they were really willing to make this adventure one of the best things that they have ever done, right next to mesing up time.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Yeah, we're ready to fuck everyone's lives up!'' Rick exclaimed in happiness, as the reality show was pretty much ground zero for messing lives up._

 _''I don't know, Rick, that...might not work because there's, uh, gonna be people who are-''_

 _''You know *burp* Morty, sometimes, you should...you should stop being scared of those assholes, BECAUSE I'm gonna...gonna outrun them!'' Rick boasted, just sure that mind-games weren't going to work._

 _''Well, you should do that!'' Morty said, still scared of who WASN'T revealed, as there was teams that weren't revealed._

 _*FLASH*_

''Miles and Franziska, the hard lawyers from Ace Attorney!'' Don announced, as the former was just watching the latter do some whipping on a lamp post to test her physical skills, complete with some smug faces.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I can quite easily prove that we are a good team for this competition about running around the world-'' Miles Edgeworth tried to explain, as he was about to explain something._

 _''You fool...it's all about short introductions! We're here to win as much as possible of this race and no-one's going to stop this team of law from making that possible!'' Franziska Von Karma shouted, ready to make her legacy even stronger._

 _''In shows like these, there's bound to be a surprise team that CAN stop anyone and so far, who know who that dominating team could be? Either way, we're ready to crack this race wide open!'' Edgeworth declared, on the lookout for THAT team that was about to win almost everything._

 _*FLASH*_

''Coachman and Stromboli, probably the team with the most messed-up history...from Pinocchio!'' Don announced, as the cruel old men were just breaking a door window to prove something.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I don't give a single damn about who's going to try and stop this team...I just want to travel the world AGAIN!'' Stromboli shouted, seriously forgetting about the million dollar cash prize._

 _''The only reason why I would even tag along is for the cash...ya bastard.'' Coachman very smugly stated._

 _''I'm going to cut ya, bastard!'' Stromboli yelled like he actually had some kind of axe that was in his hand and he was pointing towards his ''teammate''._

 _Team of the year 2017 right here._

 _*FLASH*_

''Hayley and Jeff, possibly stoned, definitely here from American Dad!'' Don announced, as Jeff was actually taking some to hit the bong, while Hayley was just protecting him from the door breakers.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Babe, we're on TV!'' Jeff shouted, happy to have the cameras that were aimed on him. ''...I don't know what to say, man!''_

 _Hayley let out a big sigh before starting her speech about something._

 _''So, we're here on this race because I'm starting a campaign about saving horned rhinos from the ivory trade that seems to be going on in the world without anyone else noticing in the world.'' She told the people that were just trying to watch this show about WAY TOO MANY PEOPLE RACING._

 _''Babe, I really could go for some more weed.'' Jeff unintenionally interrupted._

 _*FLASH*_

''Brian and Stewie, the pseudo-intellectual team from a bad family!'' Don announced, as the two were just sitting on a bench reading some books for smart people apparently.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Okay, so I'm supposed to be surprised that I made it on a reality show.'' Brian said flatly, as he was just not surprised to be here._

 _''You sound really delighted about this!'' Stewie said sarcastically._

 _''I have got better things to do other than be on some B-list reality show.'' Brian told him, getting tired of whatever he was talking about._

 _''Imagine what I could do with two million dollars!'' Stewie shouted, ready to enact a plan. ''I could actually rule the world and drag my favourite stars to a party!''_

 _''Please, you know none of them want to come to your...thing.'' Brian said, finally looking up from his newspaper and Stewie was just looking at him like he wanted his friend to ease up._

 _*FLASH*_

''Peacock and Big Band, fighting experiments!'' Don told the audience, as the two were just straight up walking onto the scene like they were investigating something.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I don't know what we're doing on some big-name reality show-'' Big Band tried to ask, as he was just feeling a little confused about why he was here._

 _''We're obviously gonna crush everyone else!'' Peacock exclaimed, just ready to do a thing that she was really good at and Big Band was just looking at the final list of teams again._

 _''There IS a weird amount of criminals in this competition, though...'' he said quietly, before become less quiet. ''We better be on our toes-''_

 _Big Band was just sure that Peacock left for something unimportant, as he couldn't see her._

 _*FLASH*_

''Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu.,.The Matsus and crazy brothers!'' Don announced, as Jyushimatsu was going brother-boarding, one of the most extreme sports to be made fun of.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Jyushimatsu, we're going a trip around the world and when I win, I'm gonna share with my brothers and get my own seperate series!'' Karamatsu declared, confindent in his own skills to be able to get a TV show._

 _''What's up, Osomatsu-niisan and Choromatsu-niisan? We're gonna win for you guys!'' Jyushimatsu declared, ready and willing to make sure that the brothers were given a fair share and Karamatsu lost his cool._

 _''DAMN-'' Karamatsu yelled, loudly before he got cut off by the editing team._

 _*FLASH*_

 **'**

The next eight were definitely were sixteen people that were supposed to be on this show, as they were slightly heroic duos that were were coming out to do this thang.

Suprisingly enough, the former cadets aren't the only returning team in this competition, as there's a whole lot of teams that were participating in the competition

''Chet and Lorenzo, returning stepbrothers!'' Don announced, as they were back.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''So, you know how Chet used to ruin my life?'' Lorenzo asked, while looking at his brother with some love._

 _''And Lorenzo was the biggest piece of trash ever made?'' Chet suggested, not being serious 'bout it._

 _These two finally decided to get a little serious about this season._

 _''Well...shut your mouths...because we're back to be the best stepbros in the world!'' Lorenzo proclaimed enthaustically._

 _''...Stepbros? That's gotta be the most genius thing ever!'' Chet exclaimed, liking the nickname for the team._

 _And they weren't that serious now._

 _*FLASH*_

''Kim and Ron, crime-fighting high schoolers.'' Don announced, as Kim was just backflipping onto the scene and Ron was just dropping in with his underpants showing.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Yo, KP! This thing is gonna down like the best nachos you ever knew!'' Ron exclaimed, as he was taking a bite out of a few._

 _''Right...anyways, we're here to prove that we're really worth more than the nachos.'' Kim said, just wanting get to the less serious_

 _''What can I say, I just love nachos.'' Ron told his partner, as he was just sharing the nachos with Rufus, as the trio were ready to whatever they were going. ''Anyways, with 2 million dollars, I could be eating a ton more nachos!''_

 _''At least you're serious about nachos.'' Kim said, just happy that he was definitely motivated by something that was important to him._

 _''It's my time to be very serious!'' Ron exclaimed, ready to take some action for some epic cheese and golden chips, as he ran out._

 _*FLASH*_

''Cuphead and Mugman, guys who you shouldn't really drink out of!'' Don announced, as they were some wrecking a trashcan with their finger guns.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''So, we kinda saved a lot of people back at home...even if took DAYS to do it!'' Cuphead said, kinda exaggrating his huge achievement._

 _''I thought you said it was in a day.'' Mugman said, starting to get a little bit tired of his brother's ego._

 _''Still, that was pretty awesome what we did there!'' Cuphead shouted, just getting a little bit big-headed._

 _*FLASH*_

These two park workers were actually ready to bring it to the next level and of course, they were-

''Rigby and Mordecai, guys who work at a park.'' Don announced, as they were just drifting on a rented golf cart.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Dude, we're totally ready to do this!'' Rigby proclaimed, being less serious than his slacker friend._

 _''I don't know, dude. There's gotta some crazy guy that could change the game in a big way.'' Mordecai said, pretty sure that there was a guy that was really like that._

 _''We just gotta think crazier!'' Rigby suggested, being really serious._

 _''How are WE gonna do that?'' Modrecai asked with a metric ton of disabelief and these two were just actually thinking amazingly._

 _*FLASH*_

The next duo were experts at two strange things...combining weapons and making people that zombies are real.

''Frank and Chuck, guys who beat up zombies!'' Don exclaimed incrediously, as the two were just fighting.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Okay, maybe, we can actually turn things around here.'' Chuck Greene said, just trying to get hope back._

 _''I don't know, we've got seventy-nine other teams to beat.'' Frank West suggested, ready to do something about this weird predicament. ''But we've beaten all kinds of crazy people and zombies before, so this should be easy, right?''_

 _''I guess, but-'' Chuck Greene tried to interject, before being cut off again._

 _''WHOO!'' Frank shouted, just making Chuck feel like things get awkward._

 _*FLASH*_

Some people were just made to be villains, as the heroes were here to have a vacation and this pair wanted to ruin it.

''Eggman and Boxman, evil geniuses!'' Don announced, as they were just both floating into camera and messing up the landing. ''Apparently.''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''That Sonic guy is always screwing my plans up, but this time, I will win some money and I will spend it on something that I love!'' Dr. Eggman exclaimed, really getting into the mood of an introduction. ''Machines!''_

 _''Really? I was going to say the same thing!'' Lord Boxman happily stated. ''Whoever this...Sonic man is...crushing those plaza freaks in this race is number one on my list!''_

 _''REALLY?'' Eggman asked, his eyes now beaming with a plan to be made.._

 _''Yeeess!'' Boxman exclaimed in a very exxagrated way, as the two were actually ready to do something amazing._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were also from a high-school and they also fought villains, but they were Japanese and they were also more open about their villain fighting.

''Batsu and Hinata, School Warriors!'' Don announced, as they were just ready to beat up the evil geniuses.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Sometimes, you got deal with idiots, who just don't go down!'' Batsu Ichimonji shouted, just punching his two fists together. ''Mother and father, WE'RE ready to do this!''_

 _''My friends back at home, we're ready to make this really worth it! Whoever's trying to beat us are going to get our best!'' Hinata Wakaba said, as their previous antagonists were definitely tough._

 _''LET'S WIN THIS!'' Batsu screamed from the bottom of his heart._

 _*FLASH*_

Don was actually standing at the airport where some of these teams were arriving at and it was Pearson International aka where some of the teams from other countries arrive at and he had a big smile.

''And that's not even half of the teams that are arriving!'' Don yelled, fighting against planes. ''Stay tuned for 48 more teams that are here to be in...THE SUPER RIDONCULOUS RACE!''

A plane that was leaving was just blowing over him and he was still looking like the same host that hosted two seasons ago.

 **'**

 **To be continued in Part 3, where the last teams get revealed!**

Total Drama/Ridonculous Race exclusive teams!

 _Requested crossover teams!_

My own crossover teams!

 **So, here's the team list so far:**

 **#1:** Heather and Alejandro

 **#2:** Sanders and MacArthur

 **#3:** Jasmine and Shawn

 **#4:** Brick and Dawn

 **#5:** Gwen and Leshawna

 **#6:** Katie and Sadie

 **#7:** _KO and Dendy (by the cool guest)_

 **#8:** Sonic and Knuckles

 **#9:** _Rad and Enid (by the cool guest)_

 **#10:** Mario and Luigi

 **#11:** Ryo and Yuri

 **#12:** Ryu and Ken

 **#13:** Terry and Andy

 **#14:** Shingo and Benimaru

 **#15:** K' and Maxima

 **#16:** Sho and Gai

 **#17:** Chun-Li and Cammy

 **#18:** _Wario and Waluigi (by TheBonetrousle22)_

 **#19:** _Rick and Morty (by TheBonetrousle22)_

 **#20:** Miles Edgeworth and Fransizka Von Karma

 **#21:** Coachman and Stromboli

 **#22:** Hayley and Jeff

 **#23:** Brian and Stewie

 **#24:** _Peacock and Big Band (by the cool guest)_

 **#25:** Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu

 **#26:** Chet and Lorenzo

 **#27:** Kim and Ron

 **#28:** Cuphead and Mugman

 **#29:** _Rigby and Mordecai_

 **#30:** Frank and Chuck

 **#31:** Eggman and Boxman

 **#32:** Batsu and Hinata

 **Teams 33 to 92 will be revealed in the future parts of Episode 0!**


	3. Intros P3: More Teams, More Drama!

**The Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 0: The Teams Are Revealed!**  
 **Part 3: More Teams, More Drama!**

 **Author's Note:** Firstly, NONE of these properties belong to me including all of the characters from Nintendo, Sega, Teletoon, Warner Bros, Disney, Nickelodeon and a bunch of other companies that have their characters involved the stories.

Secondly, there's 80 teams, which is a lot of teams INCLUDING two teams that were made of original characters, so don't expect chapters 1 and 2 to NOT be a doozy to sit through.

Thirdly, if I can't find a team for this race, wherever you're someone who just wants to see their favourite characters in this, someone who just likes Ridonculous Races or a story who has done TD crossovers before, send me a request your way.

Lastly, I'm just trying to make the best and most fun story that I can, so send a review my way to see what I could improve...even in the introductions!

 **Cool Guest:** Huh...I never knew Dendy was a girl, but honestly I should've known better as a fan of this show. Thanks for that, man.

 **Episode 1 Hint:** In this race's first leg, the last team to complete it is eliminated!

* * *

Even more duos were prepared to make their appearance on this EXTREME season of the show worth it and they weren't nice or mean, but they were on TV, so that counted for a lot!

Also, the first new duo in this part were of the more sexy variety or rather, they didn't wear a lot.

''Morrigan and Felicia, cutting my pay...from Darkstalkers!''

These two were just walking their way to whatever the entrance was, as they were just kinda helping each other.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''We've got one chance to do this...I think we should really take it seriously.'' Feilicia suggested, actually sweating a little bit._

 _''Hey, can't a succubus just enjoy herself?'' Morrigan asked, just trying to calm Feilicia down._

 _''I guess that's very true, nya!'' Felicia said, easing up._

 _''So, let's have a fun time together...trust me, I'm good at that.'' Morrigan advised, as her skills at having a fun time was pretty much unrivalled._

 _Felicia was just gulping in case of danger._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were the rudest out of all of the fighters that were just here to do some punching.

''Shen and Kukri, rude dudes!'' Don announced, as the duo were just ready to get into different kind of fighters' grill.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I don't know WHO think I shouldn't have come here, but THEY'RE going to regret it!'' Shen Woo shouted, not ready to give a single damn about any team in his friends._

 _''YEAH, we're here and we're not going to take your shit.'' Kukri said, just keeping cool, calm and nonchalant._

 _''We're definitely not reality show fodder crap!'' Shen Woo proclaimed, getting serious about it._

 _''There's actually shit teams on this show, so...'' Kukri guessed, just sure that was really true._

 _*FLASH*_

''Merlin and Mim...magicians?'' Don announced, since they were just kinda fighting with each other about which magic was better.

 _*FLASH*_

 _*FLASH*_

Chloe was really just looking at her phone like it was her life.

''Chloe and Sabrina, questionable friends from Miraculous Ladybug.'' Don announced, as Sabrina was just carrying a ton of stuff that didn't matter.

 _*FLASH*_

 _The blonde rich girl was just kinda looking like she was about to rule the world or something._

 _''Well, you know, even if I have all that money, DADDY won't give me my money!'' Chloe said before scoffing mid-setence. ''So, I've decided to go on this...thing with my BFF, Sabrina and we're going to...get my money!''_

 _''I'm so excited to be in-'' Sabrina said, the redhead really getting excited for the show._

 _''-Anyways, I look beatitful, right?'' Chloe asked with a condescending tone._

 _''Yeah.'' Sabrina answered, just stuck on the floor, as the blondie was admiring herself in the mirror._

 _*FLASH*_

These guys were walking with even more attitude than the daughter of the mayor of Paris, as they were weapons that would kill hard.

''Gintoki and Kagura, Japanese people with a stupid amount of attitude from Gintama.''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I'm here...you bitches.'' Gintoki said, ready to beat everyone stupidly._

 _''Anyone who can't really lose against this guy is going to lose because...I dunno.'' Kagura boasted, before losing track of what she was saying._

 _''...Yeah.'' Gintoki stated, slightly confused._

 _''...Because we're ready to throw all kinds of shit at you!'' The redhead shouted, not really knowing any better and carrying something...smelly._

 _''THAT'S NOT WRONG, JUST DIGUSTING!'' Gintoki screamed, not ready for the shit._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were just here and one of them was swinging a sock that was full of butter.

''Sam and Cat, trustworthy babysitters!'' Don announced sarcastically, as Sam just hit a person in the head by accident.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Anyone's who got a problem with us can-'' Sam said, before she realized that the buttersock was down for the count. ''Yeah, I've got other methods for hitting people-''_

 _''Please don't hit people...'' Cat told her friend, worried that things were about to get crazy._

 _''Shaddap.'' Sam said, just leaving the confessional for something important._

 _*FLASH*_

The both of them were just really happy that they made it...even if they seem to be a little lost.

''Carly and Spencer, guys that are back to meet their friends!''

Spencer was just attempting to carry some stuff from a trash can to put on his own sculptures, while Carly was just didn't have a care in the world.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Hey, we're on TV!'' Carly exclaimed, ready to do...something._

 _''Woo, I'm on TV!'' Spencer shouted, throwing his right arm like it was nothing much. ''Also, I think Sam's here.''_

 _''EEEEE!'' Carly screamed, ready to once again meet a long time friend. ''I wonder what she's doing!''_

 _Carly was just running out of the room to see what Sam was actually up to._

 _*FLASH*_

''Tori and Trina, rival sisters...they're true!'' Don announced, as the two of them were just glaring at each other while somehow looking pleased with whatever they were going to do.

 _*FLASH*_

 _They both looked dissapointed at each other, as they had to deal with a delay._

 _''Come on, it feels like I'm going to win this one!'' Trina said with a very self-satisified look._

 _''You mean 'we'...right?'' Tori asked, worried that her sister was...self-centered._

 _''Yeah, yeah, whatever...anyway, I'm on TV again!'' Trina boasted, proving her sister right._

 _''At least, you're my sister.'' Tori said, just happy to be with her sister and they were both at least happy with each other._

 _*FLASH*_

* * *

The next six teams were really...here to do some Ridonculous Racing, as they were teams that were really getting to used to whatever they were doing.

Once again, there was contestants that were returning from either the Ridonculous Race or from a Total Drama season and this team were from early game.

''Tom and Jen, fashion blogging...with style!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''OH MY GOSH, not only do we get another chance...'' Tom exclaimed with a ton of excitement for the contestants._

 _''...But we're also up against fashionable people!'' Jen squealed, failing to contain her hype._

 _''This is obviously going to be the best way to promote our blog-'' Tom stated with a ton of enthuasiasm._

 _''-and meet new people!'' Jen said, not missing a single beat and also throwing Tom off._

 _*FLASH*_

''Ralf and Clark, soldiers that are here to work their hardest!'' Don announced, as they were actually working out in the gym to keep their strength up.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Hell yeah, we're ready to soldier on through whatever the host can throw at us!'' Ralf boasted, as he was sure that there was a lot of surprises. ''Challenge-wise.''_

 _''Contestant-wise, it seems weirdly unpredictable...like someone gathered the most dramatic people in the world.'' Clark said, as that wasn't really wrong._

 _''Hey...it's a reality show...that's what the hosts do and we're gonna deal with these guys!'' Ralf Jones shouted, as the black-haired frontlner was just ready to take all of the drama. ''Beside, this vacation's gonna be crazy!''_

 _''Oh, well...'' Clark Still shrugged, not really expecting much better._

 _*FLASH*_

Athena was just trying to sign some fans' autographs, as she was ready to be on a Canadian reality show and Kensou was just being swatted by a fan.

''Athena and Kensou, chinese marital artists that double as celebrities!'' Don announced, as the two were just trying to escape a crazy fan.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I'm so excited to meet all of you guys in the countries that I'm visiting in this show!'' Athena told her fans and pretty much everybody else._

 _''...I'm excited too, Athena! I'd like to show my skills just to show everybody how strong I've gotten!'' Kensou proclaimed, as he was just lighting his hands with Psycho Power...no, not the evil kind._

 _''Oh, Kensou-'' Athena tried to say, before she got interrupted._

 _''Trust me, Athena, I'll make sure that you're not dealing with drama!'' Kensou boasted, getting a little ahead of himself._

 _''Thank you, Kensou.'' Athena told him, at least willing to give the guy a chance of protecting her._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were sure that they were achieving great things by being from the Southern U.S, even if that didn't really matter that much.

''Hank and Bobby, father and son!'' Don announced, as things were getting a little bit heated.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Dad, can I tell you something?'' Bobby asked, just wanting to tell him something._

 _''If it's all about being lazy about somethin', I don't wanna be hearing it.'' Hank kinda told him, as though things were going to be a little bit more complicated around here._

 _''I don't mind doing the tough stuff.'' Bobby told him, not worried about this race...but something else._

 _''There's really tough stuff in it...trust me, you ain't going to be ready for it!'' Hank told him like it was the most important thing in the world._

 _*FLASH*_

These guys were just stealing some stuff, as they were the people that the former cadets were chasing after currently...even if they were stealing chocolate.

''Captain Hook and Mr. Smee...the pirates!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Smee, we have no time for introductions!'' Hook exclaimed, ready to steal something else._

 _''Yes, cap'n!'' Smee replied, as it was really his one purpose to do it. ''I'll do something that's...gotta work!''_

 _''Smee, we have to...win this thing and take the money and take a couple of a treasures!'' Hook declared, as he had no idea what this was for._

 _''Cap'n, what do we do next?'' Smee asked, pretty sure that he had no idea what he was doing._

 _These two were ready for something that was kinda related, but really wasn't this long race around the world._

 _*FLASH*_

''Chris and Zach...two guys who've been through some kind of hell!'' Don announced, as the two were just sure that they had no idea what they were doing.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Chris, you gotta do something!'' Zach shouted, as he was sure that this was a confessional._

 _''Call the flies again?'' Chris asked, as those guys were kinda strong. ''Oh, wait I killed them.''_

 _''I don't know...introduce yourself or something.'' Zach said, just trying to keep things a little simple._

 _''...I'm Chris and I like...stuff.'' The light brown-haired guy told the audience, before sweating kinda heavily._

 _The editing team cut it off, before it could become more awkward, as they were just ready to get out of here and save themselves from embarrassment._

 _*FLASH*_

* * *

There was five more teams ready to do some hard racing, as these guys were really starting to get a little bit serious, as this team was willing to get out of the water to do that.

''Spongebob and Patrick, sea buddies!'' Don announced.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Spongebob, are you ready?'' Patrick asked, just sure his friend was ready._

 _''I'M READY!'' Spongebob shouted, ready to do stuff with a net._

 _''I'M ALMOST READY, SPONGEBOB!'' Patrick shouted, forgetting the net._

 _''Don't worry about it, Patrick!'' Spongebob told him, as they needed no net._

 _''I ain't worrying!'' Patrick yelled, as the volume was getting loud and the trust was getting stronger and their water helmets were filled with water._

 _*FLASH*_

''Dante and Trish...they hunt down a lot of demons and stuff.'' Don announced, as the Demon Hunters were just kinda walking casually to wherever.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Come on, I've hunted down so many demons, that this must be THE cakewalk!'' Dante boasted, as a reality show was definitely easier than hunting down demons._

 _''Geez, whoever this Heather girl is, needs to get knocked out and it's probably ridiculously easy!'' Trish proclaimed, being the third team to take on the drama queen and obviously, the least intimidated._

 _''Sweet, now we just gotta deal with everything else...it's probably not gonna be pretty, but we've probably got a good chance at winning the two million!'' Dante exclaimed, just ready to take on some of the more surprising elements of this awesome reality show._

 _*FLASH*_

''Beat and Gum, skating without a care in the world!'' Don announced, as the two of them were just blasting down the street at a very high speed.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''To all people who are just mad...stay mad-'' Beat proclaimed, just taking this as seriously as he could._

 _''-Because, we're not ready to give up because of people that are mad!'' Gum exclaimed, ready to take the money and get a ton of pizza._

 _*FLASH*_

''Spring Man and Ribbon Girl, the arena fighters!'' Don announced, as the two of them were just sure that they weren't loving each other.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Thanks for the love and thanks for Spring Man for being here!'' Ribbon Girl said, thanking all of her fans and her partner for being here._

 _''No problem, idol girl!'' Spring Man said, just being himself._

 _''No worries...I think we've also won the ARMS tournament.'' Ribbon Girl said, just ready to talk about achievements._

 _''Honestly, I think this is going to be tougher than THAT!'' Spring Man stated confindently, as he was getting his game face on. ''There's definitely some contestants that could give us a run for our money!''_

 _''Come on, they couldn't really be that strong, can they?'' Ribbon Girl said reassuringly, as they were just two fighters that could punch from a distance and win from a distance._

 _*FLASH*_

''Pete and Mortimer, the bad rivals!'' Don announced, as these two were just here to do some hard business.

Business that was so hard that might have seemed like it was something that was completely different.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Yeah, sometimes, you wanna get some kind of revenge on your old enemy...'' Mortimer said in an very Italian accent and he was a tall and intimidating guy._

 _''...And so this cool cat decided to team up with this dang mouse to bring that revenge!'' Pete said, trying to intimdate the very viewers._

 _They were both doing their best smug look, before Pete was starting to realize something._

 _''Wait a second-'' Pete told Mortimer kinda sternly, as though he had been screwed over slightly._

 _''No, no!'' Mortimer shouted back, right before the editing cut out the nasty parts._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were just dropping from some random limo and they were kinda confused at why they were transported in a limo, but they were also loving each other.

''Mickey and Minnie, a really stable couple!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _Minnie and Mickey were kinda blushing at each other, as they both realized that they were going to have to deal with each other._

 _''Mickey...thanks for bringing me here.'' Minnie said, blushing a little bit._

 _''Aw, don't sweat it! We're going around the world for free!'' Mickey exclaimed, being a little more optimstic about it._

 _''I don't know if we're going to win it...'' Minnie said, as she wasn't really as optimistic about his boyfriend._

 _''Even if we don't win, we'll still gonna have a fun time!'' Mickey said, just try to keep her girlfriend happy._

 _*FLASH*_

Don was just here to do his thing once again!

Once again, it's time to introduce some more duos and 19 teams are set to be seen wherever they were criminals or not.

''Candace and Stacy, best girl friends!''

These two were definitely focused on their stuff, as Candace was determined to prove her already-proven love, while Stacy was just going to travel the world.

 _*FLASH*_

 _Candace was just a little bit confused and Stacy had THAT feeling deep inside._

 _''I can't believe we're going to travel the world...which makes me wonder...'' Stacy said, as 40 countries were ready to be raced on._

 _''Oh, Jeremy, why couldn't you come?'' Candace asked, as though she didn't already know the answer. ''Oh, yeah...anyways, we're going to win this race for you!''_

 _''At least you're kind of focused on this race!'' Stacy said, a little bit worried. ''I wonder if I'm going to see my sisters, though.''_

 _*FLASH*_

''Merlin and Mim, old-school magicians!'' Don announced, as the two magicians were actually doing a quick glare at each other, as they were just trying to deal with something.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''So, my magic...it is undebatable that it's the best magic...EVER!'' Mim boasted, as she was just making her own harmless smoke to do an smoke entrance._

 _''I don't think that's even remotely true.'' Merlin said, definitely confused about Mim's claims._

 _''Your magic is mediocre compared to the power of electricity!'' Mim exclaimed, as she was just ready to send a shock to the wizard with the robe...and she got shocked. ''See, it's more powerful than your wand!''_

 _She was just knocked out instantly, worrying the wise wizard...A LOT._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were actually smooth sailing, as Hugo was just carrying his manager through the streets, as there was...stuff on there, but she just jumped off when the stuff was gone.

''Poison and Hugo, the bad guy wrestlers of this race!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _These two were happy to be beating the rest._

 _''Come on, we know we're a problem to the rest of these players!'' Poison boasted, as she had her whip handy._

 _''I'm good at being a problem!'' He proclaimed, as he was sure that things were going to be easy peasy._

 _''Yeah, keep that up and we might win this!'' Poison said, ready to do the same thing each leg of the race._

 _''What are we gonna do with the money?'' Hugo asked, having no idea what to do with a couple of million dollars._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were just doing some hard touches on each other, as they were kinda friends and kinda enemies.

''King and Armor King, the good guy wrestlers of this race!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _Armour King was just growling angrily at King, who was just still confused at how long the armoured friend was holding onto his grudge._

 _King was just trying to get his partner to stop fighting with him, as he was just straight up tired of fighting with an old friend._

 _Things were going to have to be settled in the race, as these two were just kinda looking at each other...awkwardly._

 _*FLASH*_

''Logan and Remy, part of the original mutants!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Okay, you've got to be kidding me!'' Logan/Wolverine exclaimed, pretty sure that he didn't like being here._

 _''Come on, it's a chance to explore the world, take some names and win this for the mansion!'' Remy/Gambit said, just ready to do all three of those at the same time._

 _''And why did you ask me?'' Logan asked, pissed the hell off._

 _''Because Rogue had somewhere else to be and apparently, no-one else was availible.'' Remy explained, complete with some convenient truths._

 _''...Sure.'' Logan just replied, just giving up on getting a reason to do this._

 _*FLASH*_

''Sans and Papyrus, skeleton brothers every day of the year!'' Don announced, as these two were just running without a care in the world, but they were actually hitting Trevor and Michael by accident.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''eh, it's got a lot of crazy people...it's probably gonna not suck.'' Sans said, just sure that Papyrus wasn't gonna._

 _''THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOING TO MAKE MANY FRIENDS! THIS SHOW'S JUST AS AWESOME AS A BOWL OF SPAGHETTI!'' Papyrus proclaimed, as this guy's enthusiasm for the show was just shining through._

 _''...if we win the money, we're gonna buy stuff.'' Sans told the audience._

 _'' BOWLS OF SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE TO EAT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T ALLOW FOR EXCEPTIONS!'' Papyrus yelled, ready to invite their worst rivals to this weird spaghetti dinner._

 _*FLASH*_

''Daphne and Velma, okay at investigating!'' Don announced, as the two were just taking a quick look at a poster that showed the main man himself and several old contestants that were coming back.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Wow, Fred, you're so dreamy-'' Daphne said, mid-daydream._

 _''Daphne, my name's Velma.'' Velma told her, just kinda getting her out of the dream._

 _''Oh, right...so we're here to win this money, so that we can investigate all of the monsters that you can find_

 _''Daphne...you're not wrong.'' Velma told her, just trying to get this introduction to be the best...and failing at that._

 _*FLASH*_

* * *

Six more teams arrive again, as the end gets a little bit closer and this team was one that was a little more willing to be handed the microphone and sing their way through this.

''Austin and Ally, singers and songwriters!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Being on a show like this would really work for our relationship!'' Austin exclaimed, being oh so naive._

 _''I don't know...how you SEEN them before?'' Ally asked, a little nervous about being_

 _''Come on, you just gotta lighten up!'' Austin said, just trying to cheer his little gal up._

 _These two were just all smiles, before the end of this clip, as the dude was pretty sure that a guitar strum was good._

 _*FLASH*_

''Frylock and Bender, guys that are bros in different ways!''

Bender was just carrying some beer for the journey, as that what kinda of fuel he was running on and Frylock was just in for the VERY LONG ride.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Man, why do I have to be your partner?'' Fry asked._

 _''Because we can both smoke some asses and drink some beer!'' Bender explained happily, drinking that good beer._

 _''Sweet!'' Fry exclaimed, ready to take on the rest of them. ''We're going to win it and-''_

 _''-pop some cold ones!'' Bender finished._

 _These two were somehow on the same wavelength, despite one of them only being on this show by a bet._

 _*FLASH*_

''Hercule and Buu, the strongest best friends in the race!''

These two were just coming onto the station, like they were supposed to do a performance, but then they forgot what it was, as they were actually doing some cool acrobatics.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Buu, we're gonna rock this one so hard, we'll become rocks!'' Hercule exclaimed, for no apparent reason._

 _''Buu become rock?'' Majin Buu asked._

 _''No, we won't be rocks...you're just dealing with the strongest fighter on my world.'' Hercule said, being a little...arrogant._

 _''Buu not that smart.'' Majin Buu proclaimed, as though it was good._

 _*FLASH*_

These two were just trying their best to ask where they were going in English, but Tomo was just freaking out, so apparently shouting was the best option, leaving Koyomi to do all of the work.

''Tomo and Koyomi, awkward friends!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''My name is Tomo Takino, easily the best teammate on this team!'' Tomo proclaimed, as she was here to own._

 _''Come on, you've got to be kidding me!'' Koyomi told her friend. ''You're definitely not that great!''_

 _''But what if I'm that great?'' Tomo asked, actually asking the all important questions._

 _''Then, we'll have a chance at winning it.'' Koyomi told her, just wanting her friend to basically shut up._

 _*FLASH*_

''Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd, the angriest critics on the planet.''

These two were just watching a TV that was actually exploding for some dumb reason, as they were both serious about this.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I'm the Nostalgia Critic and I'm running through this race so you don't have to!'' Nostalgia Critic said, pretty sure that no-one wanted to jump into a race like this one._

 _''Well, I heard you review a lot of shit stuff, so I'm just here...because this has the potential to not be a crock of shit.'' AVGN stated, pretending to review this thing._

 _''Yeah, before you fuckers say anything...we don't have ads.'' Nostalgia Critic commented, saying the obvious._

 _''We ain't a fucking charity!'' AVGN yelled, ready to get a chance for the money._

 _*FLASH*_

* * *

Well, there was several more groups of two people that were here to have some major problems with the rest of the cast and this team was from a different country, so they were both bound to do that.

''Phil and Jack, guys from the Phillippines and residing in America!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Hey yo, Jack, what's good, man?'' Phil asked, pretty sure that Jack had an idea what he was talking._

 _''This race is gonna be good!'' Jack exclaimed, as he was looking for that special leg. ''..*sigh*...I was Chita was here to-''_

 _''Nah, you got me, man! You just gotta win, man!'' Phil said, ready to do the one thing...nobody knows what the thing is_

 _*FLASH*_

''Pyro and Spy, dudes in a team that fight other dudes.''

These two were actually causing the most chaos in the place, as Pyro...was a pyro and insane, so people were just straight up running from him.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I will use my stealth to outthink ALL of the other teams in this game...now please don't set anyone on fire.'' Spy told his partner, kinda dissapointed to see that he was already burning things._

 _''Mmm-mmph.'' Pyro said, feeling really dissapointed._

 _''So, you'll promise to do that?'' Spy asked, getting even more serious for a moment there._

 _''Mmmmmm...'' Pyro replied, making the Spy happy to do his own stuff._

 _*FLASH*_

''Judy and Nick, people who also fight crime!''

These two were actually the second police officer team in this Ridonculous Race, as they were fightting for good things.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''You know, we've got a shot in this game or something!'' Nicholas Wilde said, as though he didn't have a chance._

 _''I don't know about that...we've got shady people in this competition.'' Judy Hopps replied, as this race had the full nine yards of shady people._

 _''I WAS one...so it should be easy, right?'' Nick asked, slyly and ignoring who's in it._

 _''Er...'' Judy said, becoming ACTUALLY nervous about who's going to beat her up harder._

 _*FLASH*_

''Alex and Marty, zoo animals that are here to beat the rest!'' Don announced, as the duo were actually getting recognized by a lot of people due to their dancing skills being great.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Whoa, we're on live TV all around the world!'' Marty exclaimed in surprise._

 _''Firstly, this isn't live...secondly...I've got nothing.'' Alex told him, as this was going to be aired in countries that have English as their first language._

 _''...Is Gloria gonna see this?'' Marty asked, ready to impress his girl aka the dancing hippo and Alex just nodded ''Yes.''_

 _The zebra was just trying to fist-bump as hard as he could, as Alex in an awkward position._

 _*FLASH*_

''Star and Marco, heroes that are both from seperate dimensions!'' Don announced, as the two of them were just litterally jumping out of some random portal.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Oh my gosh, this is gonna be so exciting!'' Star exclaimed, taking a break from the serious things. ''We could battle crocodiles, battle elephants and battle other dangerous animals!''_

 _''Is there anyone that isn't about battling?'' Marco asked, getting a little apprehensive about this vacation._

 _''Sorry, I just like new battles...anyways, we've got to battle these other people!'' Star proclaimed, as she was ready to take this race to the next level._

 _Marco WAS really starting into the mood of this race, as he was just doing a couple of punches._

 _*FLASH*_

''The original stepbrothers apparently...Drake & Josh!''

Don were actually kinda surprised, when they appeared to be teens no more, as they were definitely both twenty, but they were still the same as ever.

 _*FLASH*_

 _They were just both confused as hell at what was happening._

 _''Come on, I'm just here, basically, just trying to get this machine to work, but I can't do it!'' Drake exclaimed, as he was just pressing buttons on said machine pretending it was something worth mentioning._

 _''That's a TV remote-'' Josh told him, despite..._

 _''Come on, I thought I put it back!'' Drake exclaimed in fustration, as things couldn't really get worse from here._

 _*FLASH*_

Don was just sure that this was going to be over pretty damn soon, as the cast introductions were actually starting to end.

''In the final part, the last 20 teams will be revealed and you won't believe WHO'S coming back for another shot at two million dollars in...THE SUPER RIDONCULOUS RACE!'' Don exclaimed, as he was happy to see who would be back in this to win it all.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, where the last teams get revealed!**

 **So, here's the team list so far:**

 **Team List Legend:**  
 **Total Drama and Ridonculous Race teams**  
 _Other requested teams_  
Other non-requested teams

 **#1: Heather and Alejandro (TD: World Tour)**

 **#2: Sanders and MacArthur (Ridonculous Race)**

 **#3: Jasmine and Shawn (TD: Pahkitew Island)**

 **#4: Brick and Dawn (TD: Revenge of The Island)**

 **#5: Gwen and Leshawna (Total Drama Action)**

 **#6: Katie and Sadie (Total Drama Island)**

 **#7:** _KO and Dendy (by the cool guest, OK K.O.)_

 **#8:** Sonic and Knuckles (Sonic)

 **#9:** _Rad and Enid (by the cool guest, OK K.O.)_

 **#10:** Mario and Luigi (Mario)

 **#11:** Ryo and Yuri (Art of Fighting)

 **#12:** Ryu and Ken (Street Fighter)

 **#13:** Terry and Mary (Fatal Fury)

 **#14:** Shingo and Benimaru (King of Fighters)

 **#15:** K' and Maxima (King of Fighters)

 **#16:** Sho and Gai (Savage Reign & Buriki One)

 **#17:** Chun-Li and Cammy (Street Fighter)

 **#18:** _Wario and Waluigi (by TheBonetrousle22, Wario)_

 **#19:** _Rick and Morty (by TheBonetrousle22, Rick and Morty)_

 **#20:** Miles Edgeworth and Fransizka Von Karma (Ace Attorney)

 **#21:** Coachman and Stromboli (Pinocchio)

 **#22:** Hayley and Jeff (American Dad)

 **#23:** Brian and Stewie (Family Guy)

 **#24:** _Peacock and Big Band (by the cool guest, Skullgirls)_

 **#25:** Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu (Osomatsu-san/Mr. Osomatsu)

 **#26: Chet and Lorenzo (The Ridonculous Race)**

 **#27:** Kim and Ron (Kim Possible)

 **#28:** Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead)

 **#29:** _Rigby and Mordecai (Regular Show, by Vurgles)_

 **#30:** Frank and Chuck (Dead Rising)

 **#31:** Eggman and Boxman (Sonic & OK K.O.)

 **#32:** Batsu and Hinata (Rival Schools)

 **#33:** Morrigan and Feilicia (Darkstalkers)

 **#34:** Shen and Ash (King of Fighters)

 **#35:** Hank and Bobby (King of The Hill)

 **#36:** Chloe and Sabrina (Miraculous Ladybug...yeah there's another NICER team coming as well)

 **#37:** Gintoki and Kagura (Gintama)

 **#38:** Sam and Cat (...Sam and Cat)

 **#39:** Carly and Spencer (iCarly)

 **#40:** Tori and Trina (Victorious)

 **#41: Tom and Jen (The Ridonculous Race)**

 **#42:** Ralf and Clark (Ikari Warriors/KOF)

 **#43:** Athena and Kensou (Psycho Soldier/KOF)

 **#44:** Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)

 **#45:** _Chris and Zach (By Vurgles, Hellbenders)_

 **#46:** _Spongebob and Patrick (By Vurgles, Spongebob Squarepants)_

 **#47:** Dante and Lady (Devil May Cry)

 **#48:** Beat and Gum (Jet Set Radio)

 **#49:** _Spring Man and Ribbon Girl (By Vurgles, ARMS)_

 **#50:** Pete and Mortimer (Mickey Mouse)

 **#51:** _Mickey and Minnie (By Vurgles, Mickey Mouse)_

 **#52:** Candace and Stacy (Phineas and Ferb)

 **#53:** Merlin and Mim (Sword In The Stone)

 **#54:** Poison and Hugo (Final Fight)

 **#55:** King and Armour KIng (Tekken)

 **#56:** Logan and Gambit (X-Men)

 **#57:** Sans and Papyrus (Undertale)

 **#58:** Daphne and Velma (Scooby Doo)

 **#59:** Austin & Ally (Austin & Ally)

 **#60:** Fry & Bender (Futurama)

 **#61:** Adam & Barry (The Goldbergs)

 **#62:** Tomo & Kagura (Azumanga Daioh)

 **#63:** _Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd (Johnathen...Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd)_

 **#64:** Phil and Jack (The Nutshack, official meme team)

 **#65:** _Pyro and Spy (Deathwatch, Team Fortress 2)_

 **#66:** _Judy and Nick (GrayestLobster7, Zootopia)_

 **#67:** _Alex and Marty (The Lizard King, Madagascar)_

 **#68:** _Star and Marco (Vurgles, Star VS The Forces of Evil)_

 **#69:** Drake and Josh (D&J)

 **The last twenty-three teams are going to be revealed in this final part of the introduction dump and then Episode 1 will be a go FINALLY!**


	4. Intros P4: The Final Few Teams!

**The Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 0: The Teams Are Revealed!**  
 **Part 4: The Final Few Teams!**

 **Author's Note:** Firstly, NONE of these properties belong to me including all of the characters from Nintendo, Sega, Teletoon, Warner Bros, Disney, Nickelodeon and a bunch of other companies that have their characters involved the stories.

Secondly, there's 90 teams, which is a TON of teams, so don't expect chapters 1 and 2 to NOT be a doozy to sit through and I'm ready to take it on!

Thirdly, if I can't find a team for this race, wherever you're someone who just wants to see their favourite characters in this, someone who just likes Ridonculous Races or a story who has done TD crossovers before, send me a request your way.

Lastly, I'm just trying to make the best and most fun story that I can, so send a review my way to see what I could improve...even in the introductions!

* * *

The last group, consisting of six duos who were ready to get the hang of things, were all happy to be on TV and there was one team that would be returning from Total Drama

These two were just spinning drumsticks around very casually, as they were both smiling...

''A pair of ACTUAL brothers, PJ & Gabe!''

...when the drum sticks that were held by the older blonde brother, PJ just kinda spinned off his hand and landed on Gabe's head.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Why did I have to team up with you?'' Gabe asked, really feeling displeased_

 _''Do you want to deal with mom?'' PJ asked, as during the time that they were signing up, Amy was being a dick to say the least._

 _''Please, she should be-'' Gabe said, crossing his arms and forgetting something important. ''Dang...at least I'm not with her!''_

 _''You know mom can hear this?'' PJ told him, sweating really hard._

 _*FLASH*_

''Sami and Max, the commanding officers!''

Before Don could question it, these two were just rolling in on a random mini-tank that they found and then the tank rolled back to base, while they were both optimistic.

 _*FLASH*_

 _These two were standing with no time to waste._

 _''You know what we need?'' Sami asked, really in the mood for it._

 _''A tank and a anti-air?'' Max suggested, taking things head on._

 _''...Actually, that could work, but we're no fighting any kind of war here.'' Sami told him. ''We need a plan!''_

 _''Oh, that's easy...we've just gotta hit them where it hurts the most!'' Max exclaimed, throwing a punch or two. ''Their not so awesome skills!''_

 _*FLASH*_

''Alya and Nino, the supporting friends!''

Alya, who was a redhead, was just trying to blog about something, but she didn't have any kind of signal and Nino, who was a light-skinned African duo was just going with the flow of whatever came his way.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Hey, Ladyblog followers! Alya here with my friend, Nino...'' Alya said, just introducing her blog and herself._

 _''Hey, what's up, guys?!'' Nino exclaimed with a ton of excitement._

 _''...and we've managed to get in this race with...87 other teams, so there's gotta be thousands of people that couldn't make it.''_

 _''WHOA, there's THAT many teams?!'' Nino yelled, in complete surprise and Alya just nodded yes. ''Man...I hope Adrian and Marinette weren't one of those rejected teams!''_

 _''How did Chloe pass, I'll never know.'' Alya stated, a little pissed about the weird situation._

 _*FLASH*_

''Dudley and Kitty, agents with a lot of secrets!''

These two were just rolling into the situation, as they were escaping a bomb that was planted there for some dumb reason.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''My name's Dudley Puppy and I'm a secret agent and I do secret agent stuff!'' Dudley shouted, ready to introduce his main duo. ''And this is Kitty Katswell, my very awesome partner that totally kicks a high amount of butt.''_

 _''We both kick a lot of butt, though.'' Kitty told the people who were just wanting to know about them._

 _''The rest is a secret.'' Dudley said, feigning some whispering._

 _*FLASH*_

''Captain Falcon and Samus, bounty hunters with misused bombs!''

These other two were sure that they saw the exploded shop and Samus was just kinda facepalming.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Crazy guys, people in peril, watch out! Because I'm coming and this team ready to do a lot!'' Captain Falcon exclaimed with a serious smile._

 _''Considering what I've been through, it's not really going to take that much effort to finish this race.'' Samus said, confindent that her skills would keep her team going._

 _''And with the both of us combined, no criminal can deal with us!'' Captain Falcon proclaimed, really willing to take down the contestants that had a record of some kind._

 _*FLASH*_

''Jacques and Josee, the ice dancers that I don't want back.''

These two were just back to jumping out of a train, as they were both leaping a long way onto the platform.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''We know how to win every single kind of gold medal...'' Jacques said, complete with some smug confindence._

 _''Wherever it's the Olympics, nationally or locally, we're taking ice dancing to the next level!'' Josee boasted, ready to take this one to the next level._

 _''...Yeah, we've won in the Olympics!'' Jacques said, trying to hold back some tears. ''Silver's not an option!''_

 _Jacques was just kinda starting to cry and Josee was just starting to look a lot happier, as tears of joy were here._

 _*FLASH*_

''Panda and Grizz, real life cute bears!''

Panda was behind Grizz, as it was time to bring an update to his own social account, as Grizz was just ready to lead the way.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Uh, yeah, going on this race would get me a ton of followers, but WE came onto here because we don't have a lot of money to go around the world.'' Panda explained, ready to do this thing._

 _''Yeah, we're here to do the thang!'' Grizz shouted enthusiastically. ''I want to win this one!''_

 _*FLASH*_

* * *

Once again, new teams come in like water from a leaky tap, as there's seven more and they were ready to do some special stuff that would matter and this team was all about brotherhood.

''Rolf and Ed, hard working kids!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Honestly, I like going around the world for free and my brothers are also in this race, but they're against us.'' Ed said, becoming sad._

 _''Don't worry, Ed boy. I am ready to race all of these people and back in my country, this...would be tradition.''_

 _''Really? I just want to see the world and take pictures and take...other stuff!'' Ed exclaimed happily._

 _''You know there's no time for that in racing, Ed boy! Just follow me and we'll beat the rest like a goat!'' Rolf delcared, really willing to bring it._

 _*FLASH*_

''Leni and Lori, the older sisters!'' Don announced, as Lori was just straight up checking her phone, while Leni was just checking the city around her.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''So we were allowed to get to this race and we've practiced for this.'' Leni said, not on her phone. ''I don't know what else to say, other than I'm excited to see who's in this country.''_

 _Leni was actually really on her own phone, as Bobby was still on the phone._

 _''Yeah, shut up.'' Leni told her own sister. ''This isn't a world tour...it's, like, a reality show!''_

 _''It is?!'' Lori exclaimed, wearing her best outfit for the ocassion._

 _''Yeah, I gotta call Bobby.'' Leni said, just phoning up her boy._

 _*FLASH*_

''Emma and Xander, the camp councillors and they look the part too!''

These two were definitely wearing some camp clothes, but they were definitely wearing some more normal outfit.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''No really, I can't believe we've made it to the race...I wonder who's going to win?!'' Xander exclaimed, really getting into the mood for the battle._

 _''I think it should be us!'' Emma said, causing Xander to be happy about life. ''We're really in sync.''_

 _*FLASH*_

''Kasumi and Xiangfei, the young warriors that are here to eat!'' Don announced, as they were both litterally on the back of each other, ready to beat up anyone.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I can't wait to eat ALL of the food!'' Xiangfei exclaimed._

 _''Do we need to? I'm just here to beat Ryo!'' Kasumi stated, just happy to do some Kyokugen fighting._

 _''Come on, there's gotta some great food out there!'' Xiangfei shouted, as she was just eating some more dim sum._

 _''You're definitely going to miss out EVERYTHING ELSE!'' Kasumi exclaimed. ''Where's my father, though?''_

 _*FLASH*_

''Mai and King, middle-aged women fighters with a reason to fight!'' Don announced, as these two were sure that they managed to jump head first into a bad idea.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''What's up, Andy?'' Mai asked, just putting her fan out there. ''I bet you're wondering why I'm in this race!''_

 _''It's because we're ready to conquer this race like the same way we conquer KOF...sometimes.'' King proclaimed, ready to do it really well._

 _''...Nah...damn, I forgot.'' Mai said, just forgetting the reason why she entered this race._

 _*FLASH*_

* * *

Here's the FINALLY last group of teams and goddamn, it's actually hard deciding which teams should go in and which teams shouldn't, which is actually why the team count WAS rising each hour.

''Joe and Sylvia, two completely different people!''

Don was definitely right on that front, as Joe was just trying to check the latest in comic book movie news, while Sylvia was just looking at some relaxation spots in the future legs.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Yo, this race is kinda like a comic book crossover!'' Joe noticed. ''There's all kinds of characters meeting up together to beat one extremely awesome challenge, heroes, villains, random guys that no-one cares about!''_

 _''And we're also in this crossover thing, so we have to be on our guard for bad people...because it's a reality show.'' Sylvia stated, just checking up on the nickname of the teams that were here to win._

 _*FLASH*_

The two of them were totally good at hiding their powers, as they were litterally coming out of an random alley way.

''Kitty and Kurt...teenagers with random...skills! Yeah, skills.'' Don blundered, as he was genuinely confused what to name this team. ''That's it, right?''

 _*FLASH*_

 _The mutants were definitely doing some awkward stuff._

 _''Kitty wasn't sure if we could make it through this race.'' Kurt was just a little too confindent about winning. ''I mean-''_

 _''Come on, there's some ridiculously terrible people in this race that are also ridiculously powerful!''_

 _''Well, Sonic isn't that good.''_

 _''If Sonic's adventures show anything, the hedgehog guy can just run and make everything windy.''_

 _*FLASH*_

''Surly and Andie were among the smallest in the cast, but they were kinda bigger...about Phineas' size and they had one stupid goal in mind.

''Surly and Andie, squirrels!''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I don't think this is even remotely going to work.'' Andie told the purple squirrel, as there was ''demons'' in this race._

 _''Nah...we're small, we're fast and we're kinda cute!'' Surly boasted, despite his cuteness being low._

 _''Cute isn't enough to win a show with geniuses on it.'' Andie told him, a little sceptical._

 _''Come on, any genius worth their salt wouldn't enter this...thing!'' Surly proclaimed, while trying to show his attitude._

 _*FLASH*_

''Tails and Zooey, crushing hard.'' Don announced, as they were just walking down the avenue kinda romantically and awkwardly.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Tails, don't be scared of the crazy people...'' Zooey told him, just being the supportive fox._

 _''...It's not the crazy people...'' Tails said, before becoming a little bit nervous. ''...it's the people that can manipulate the situation to their will._

 _''...oh no...what can I do?'' Zooey asked, really not ready._

 _''Race as hard as you can!'' Tails exclaimed like he was going through a massive battle._

 _*FLASH*_

''Dexter and Dee Dee, siblings that get in the way of each other!'' Don announced, as they both actually were able to trip each other twice, as it was either by accident or intentionally.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''A scitentific genius never gives up on their science achievements, no matter what the situation seems to be-''_

 _''Dexter!'' Dee Dee yelled, interrupting Dexter's spiel. ''Will you promise to be the best teammate ever!''_

 _Dexter was definitely thrown off-guard._

 _''Urgh...I promise and I'll...'' He tried to say, complete with Dee Dee staring him down. ''...be good!''_

 _*FLASH*_

''Sly and Carmelita, a police officer and criminal duo!''

Sly Cooper was just stealing some stuff with Duncan, when all of a sudden Carmelita was just litterally stopping him from running off with...a random ticket.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Come on...this has got to be some cruel punishment or something!'' Sly protested for real._

 _''After what you've done, you kinda deserve this kind of punishment!'' Carmelita exclaimed for real, as she still had handcuffs._

 _''You serious?'' Sly asked, trying to get these cuffs off him. ''So, you know...''_

 _*FLASH*_

''Sig and Maguro, high-school trash...apparently.''

These dudes were actually really into multiplayer gaming, as these two were competiting in what they knew best, Puyo Puyo and just being friends.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT YOU'RE ALL REALLY AMAZING!'' Sig shouted uncharacteristically. ''I'm so excited for this race that I can't even...handle it.''_

 _''Yeah, you can do that.'' Maguro told him, just leaving him by. ''Ringo, you should come to this race next season!''_

 _''I dunno...'' Sig said, feeling the worry._

 _*FLASH*_

''Takumi and Itsuki, young car drivers!'' Don announced, as they were both just jumping out of a taxi that they drove.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Takumi, we've got one single chance to win this thing! I could make my Eight-Five the best 85 that ever existed!'' Itsuki yelled. ''EVER!''_

 _Takumi was just simply smiling with confidence._

 _''Seriously, you've got to say something!'' Itsuki shouted, just getting Takumi a little scared._

 _''I wonder who's gonna win?'' Takumi asked, a little scared._

 _*FLASH*_

Some teams were just made to be awesome, as they were often paired up together by pure accident and this one was definitely correct.

''Johnny and Jack, manly men!'' Don announced, as Johnny was just posing off against Benimaru for the most beatitful look in the game.

 _*FLASH*_

 _''I'd never thought I would get paired with someone so...bombastic.'' Jack noticed, as his partner was posing._

 _''When you're a ladies man, you'll understand!'' Johnny replied, just using his own skills to show off._

 _''I have been with many ladies, but they've...'' Jack said, getting more sentimental._

 _''Ahhhh, I know that feeling...they can't handle the man!'' Johnny proclaimed, leading Jack to just shrug in confusion._

 _*FLASH*_

Don was sure that these two were supposed to be rejected, but someone by accident just passed them, as they were causing a lot of eyes to look at them.

''Second to last, Adam and Barry, coming straight from the eighties!'' Don announced, as the two of them were walking like tough idiots. ''Honestly, how did they even get here?''

 _*FLASH*_

 _Adam was just genuinely determined to make a great introduction._

 _''Er...I feel kinda weird.'' Adam shrugged. ''This is so crazy!''_

 _''Travelling the world is really awesome! You know, games are pretty cool, but my mom sent us here'' Barry added in, actually making a great introduction._

 _Adam didn't really have that much to say, as Barry just nudged him on the shoulder._

 _''Hey...is it?''_

 _''Er, it's going to be shown on TV!''_

 _*FLASH*_

''The last team to be in this race, The Low Key Scammers, Edd and Eddy!'' Don announced, as the two of them were just walking, when Eddy was attempting to do a scam. ''Well, at least one of them fits the title.''

 _*FLASH*_

 _''Double D, we're in a race for a lot of money and let me tell you, I've got the skills!'' Eddy boasted casually. ''Love skills, race skills...and other skills.''_

 _''I doubt you have those skills.'' Edd doubted his friend._

 _''Hey, it doesn't really matter, because we've got one other skills that the rest don't have.''_

 _''If it's trying to get money, I don't see how it's relevant.''_

 _*FLASH*_

* * *

Don was just sure that was over, but he wasn't even remotely tired of hosting the contestant's introductions, even if they were a little bit iffy to say the least, but they were definitely the pre-cursor to something that was bound to wreck one or two duos.

''We've got criminals! We've got crime-fighters! And we have got the weird and boring contestants right here!'' Don announced, as the pictures of about 184 people paired up together were scrolling on screen.

''But we've also got many, many locations for the contestants to officially drop into and get their hands roughened up!'' he continued. ''Wherever it would be in a desert with very sandy dunes, a swamp or a city, expect some major drama from these players!''

He was ready to see about 184 people go through this race with their favourite moves, favourite stratergies and favourite friends to win 3 million dollars.

''Tune in next week to see the start of the possibly chaotic...THE SUPER RIDONCULOUS RACE!''

His teeth flashed to black, as next week, the battle was really getting started.

* * *

 **To be continued in Toronto, where things finally get started for the many contestants that were waiting for the start of the race with old challenges smashed together and new ones added in!**

 **So, here's the FINAL team list, meaning that there WILL be no more teams...because 91 is definitely a VERY high amount of them.:**

 **Team List Legend:**  
 **Total Drama and Ridonculous Race teams**  
 _Other requested teams_  
Other non-requested teams

 **#1: Heather and Alejandro (TD: World Tour)**

 **#2: Sanders and MacArthur (Ridonculous Race)**

 **#3: Jasmine and Shawn (TD: Pahkitew Island)**

 **#4: Brick and Dawn (TD: Revenge of The Island)**

 **#5: Gwen and Leshawna (Total Drama Action)**

 **#6: Katie and Sadie (Total Drama Island)**

 **#7:** _KO and Dendy (by the cool guest, OK K.O.)_

 **#8:** Sonic and Knuckles (Sonic Boom)

 **#9:** _Rad and Enid (by the cool guest, OK K.O.)_

 **#10:** Mario and Luigi (Mario)

 **#11:** Ryo and Yuri (Art of Fighting)

 **#12:** Ryu and Ken (Street Fighter)

 **#13:** Terry and Mary (Fatal Fury)

 **#14:** Shingo and Benimaru (King of Fighters)

 **#15:** K' and Maxima (King of Fighters)

 **#16:** Sho and Gai (Savage Reign & Buriki One)

 **#17:** Chun-Li and Cammy (Street Fighter)

 **#18:** _Wario and Waluigi (by TheBonetrousle22, Wario)_

 **#19:** _Rick and Morty (by TheBonetrousle22, Rick and Morty)_

 **#20:** Miles Edgeworth and Fransizka Von Karma (Ace Attorney)

 **#21:** Coachman and Stromboli (Pinocchio)

 **#22:** Hayley and Jeff (American Dad)

 **#23:** Brian and Stewie (Family Guy)

 **#24:** _Peacock and Big Band (by the cool guest, Skullgirls)_

 **#25:** Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu (Osomatsu-san/Mr. Osomatsu)

 **#26: Chet and Lorenzo (The Ridonculous Race)**

 **#27:** Kim and Ron (Kim Possible)

 **#28:** Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead)

 **#29:** _Rigby and Mordecai (Regular Show, by Vurgles)_

 **#30:** Frank and Chuck (Dead Rising)

 **#31:** Eggman and Boxman (Sonic Boom & OK K.O.)

 **#32:** Batsu and Hinata (Rival Schools)

 **#33:** Morrigan and Feilicia (Darkstalkers)

 **#34:** Shen and Ash (King of Fighters)

 **#35:** Hank and Bobby (King of The Hill)

 **#36:** Chloe and Sabrina (Miraculous Ladybug)

 **#37:** Gintoki and Kagura (Gintama)

 **#38:** Sam and Cat (...Sam and Cat)

 **#39:** Carly and Spencer (iCarly)

 **#40:** Tori and Trina (Victorious)

 **#41: Tom and Jen (The Ridonculous Race)**

 **#42:** Ralf and Clark (Ikari Warriors/KOF)

 **#43:** Athena and Kensou (Psycho Soldier/KOF)

 **#44:** Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)

 **#45:** _Chris and Zach (By Vurgles, Hellbenders)_

 **#46:** _Spongebob and Patrick (By Vurgles, Spongebob Squarepants)_

 **#47:** Dante and Lady (Devil May Cry)

 **#48:** Beat and Gum (Jet Set Radio)

 **#49:** _Spring Man and Ribbon Girl (By Vurgles, ARMS)_

 **#50:** Pete and Mortimer (Mickey Mouse)

 **#51:** _Mickey and Minnie (By Vurgles, Mickey Mouse)_

 **#52:** Candace and Stacy (Phineas and Ferb)

 **#53:** Merlin and Mim (Sword In The Stone)

 **#54:** Poison and Hugo (Final Fight)

 **#55:** King and Armour King (Tekken)

 **#56:** Logan and Gambit (X-Men)

 **#57:** Sans and Papyrus (Undertale)

 **#58:** Daphne and Velma (Scooby Doo)

 **#59:** Austin and Ally (Austin & Ally)

 **#60:** Fry and Bender (Futurama)

 **#61:** _Hercule & Buu (Dragon Ball)_

 **#62:** Tomo and Kagura (Azumanga Daioh)

 **#63:** _Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd (Johnathen,.Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd)_

 **#64:** Phil and Jack (The Nutshack, official meme team)

 **#65:** _Pyro and Spy (Deathwatch, Team Fortress 2)_

 **#66:** _Judy and Nick (GrayestLobster7, Zootopia)_

 **#67:** _Alex and Marty (The Lizard King, Madagascar)_

 **#68:** _Star and Marco (Vurgles, Star VS The Forces of Evil)_

 **#69:** Drake and Josh (D&J)

 **#70:** PJ and Gabe (Good Luck Charlie)

 **#71:** Sami and Max (Advance Wars)

 **#72:** Alya and Nino (Miraculous Ladybug)

 **#73:** Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy)

 **#74:** Captain Falcon and Samus (F-Zero/Metroid)

 **#75: Jacques and Josee (The Ridonculous Race)**

 **#76:** Panda and Grizz (We Bare Bears)

 **#77:** _Ed and_ Eddy _(Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, RomanReignsFan01)_

 **#78:** _Leni and Lori (Antonion Velasquez, The Loud House)_

 **#79:** _Emma Ross and Xander Quinn (rvelasquez2016, Bunk'd)_

 **#80:** Kasumi Todoh and Li Xiangfei (Art of Fighting/Fatal Fury)

 **#81:** Mai Shiranui and King (Fatal Fury/Art of Fighting)

 **#82:** Kurt/Nightcrawler and Kitty/Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution)

 **#83:** Joe and Sylvia (Viewtiful Joe)

 **#84:** _Surly and Andie (GrayestLobster7, The Nut Job)_

 **#85:** Tails and Zooey (Sonic Boom)

 **#86:** Dexter and Dee Dee (Dexter's Labotory)

 **#87:** _Sly and Carmelita (Sly Cooper, Another Guest)_

 **#88:** Sig and Maguro (Puyo Puyo)

 **#89:** Takumi and Itsuki (Initial D)

 **#90:** Johnny Bravo and Jack (Johnny Bravo/Samurai Jack)

 **#91:** Adam and Barry (The Goldbergs)

 **#92:** _Ed and_ Rolf (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, _partially requested by RomanReignsFan01)_

 **Yes, it's finally over and Episode 1 will now be worked on officially and yes, the FINAL team count is NINETY...this is going to get ugly fast!**

 **Also, due to the EXTREMELY HIGH team count, two teams will be eliminated in the first and second episodes and sometimes, three teams will be eliminated in two back to back episodes!**

 **Episode 1 takes place in Toronto, where an old challenge returns and a new challenge is summoned!**


	5. Episode 1-1: A Familiar Introduction!

**The Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 1: None Down In Toronto!**  
 **Part 1: A Familar Introduction!**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to UltimateWarriorFan33 for inspiring a susprisingly good chunk of the characters in this fanfic, as he kinda helped to basically get me back onto this kind of crossover story.

Also, this thing is technically a sequel to the Grand Ridonculous Race...all things considered, there's teams that are actually returning from that fanfic and that's about it.

Also, 91 teams is definitely a lot, Andrew Bubbles, yes it is!

I'm ready to make this fanfic the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve

* * *

Since the introduction of 91 teams and 182 people, Don was really ready to get the first episode started with a hard kick to the face, ready to make this start the best it could be and since he already told people that no-one was dying, things were all smooth sailing.

''Okay, so there's 91 teams that here to race in crazy locations, deal with each other and attempt to win five million dollars!''

This guy was sure that these ninety was really the creme de la creme, despite some of the teams having some crazy criminal backgrounds that they had.

''With these teams, they'll travel to all sorts of locations from the ordinary city to remote jungles to high mountains!''

The locations were definitely there, as that was just three of the locations that were litterally on offer, as there's a lot more for this super season of the race that's gonna keep on moving.

''With the locations set, the cast ready and the drama prepared, as long as no-one's dead...It's THE SUPER...RIDONCULOUS RACE!''

Don teeth shined once again, as that was pretty much the intro's transition to this young host walking towards the contestants.

We've got no theme song again, but the teams have already arrived, so it's that time of the show again to introduce the show once again.

''Okay, so there's way too many teams and they're going to go through the world...on a race to the end of the planet!'' Don announced, with his headphones screeching. ''Yes, I did introduce them before this episode and yeah, they're all here.''

* * *

As the contestants were actually there, Don somehow managed to be late...apparently.

''Today, you guys are starting your journey to travel around the world from country to country! On this edition of the race, at the end of the chill zone, two teams will be eliminated in each leg!''

Everybody was a little bit shocked, even if they were actually smart enough to realize that it would already take long.

''At the end of the many legs with danger, animals and challenges, you guys will take FIVE million dollars!''

A lot of people were just excited in their own ways, as Sonic and Knuckles were repeatedly fistbumping, Leni was just making Lori jump together, Wario and Waluigi were just rubbing her hands and K' & Maxima were preparing themselves.

''Look over here! This is a Don Box, the gateway to the challenges, animals and probably all of the danger in EVERY SINGLE leg!''

The contestants were actually looking right at the Don Box, which was also designed based on every single country that the teams were going to visit.

''And this time, the challenges are very varied, from the classic Botch-or-Watch to the new Versus, where you guys go head to head!''

Mario and Wario were both looking at each other like they were ready to do some throwing down, as Balrog and Terry were just doing the same thing.

''Anyways, I got an hour-long edition of a show, so YA READY?!''

''Yeah, so shut your mouth.'' K' told the main man.

The contestants were all prepared in their own way to win it all once again...or just to win, as Don just dropped his hand and side-stepped out of the way to avoid his doom.

''Is this season going to be the death of me...who knows?'' Don asked, still a little scared.

"Where's my money!" Balrog shouted, as Vega was just not in the mood to deal with his foolishness.

* * *

All 92 teams were actually really prepared to do their stuff, as they were on their way to the first challenge of the whole season, as they were really willing to make themselves part of the best reality show in the world, as the runners were trying to be as fast as Sonic, who was just in the lead.

''Geez, you guys better speed up or else, you're gonna lose!'' Sonic proclaimed, ready to win.

''And here comes the faster guys!'' Dante exclaimed, ready to deal with the blue blur and the echidna.

''What-'' Knuckles said, as he was just punch-grabbing trash cans. ''Hey, I'm not even that fast!''

Sonic, Dante, Knuckles and Trish were actually ready to run as hard as they could, as they were just heading towards the second Don Box and the major battle was just getting started in an old location.

This old location was also where the first challenge was taking place at, so it wasn't really go time yet for everyone...

...as some teams were lacking the speed in the case of Ed and Edd

''Why is everybody much faster than us?'' Ed asked, just kinda running in a bit of a day dream.

''Because they're tough people to beat.'' Edd told him, as they were just in the bottom of the leaderboard.

The first team to actually hit the Don Box was also the teams with the best reactions in the game...so far.

''Stairs and Scares? Well, I'm up for that!'' Frank enthuastically exclaimed, just ready to take it in its stride.

''Sweet, it's also an All-In!'' Sonic said, as he just snatched the ticket. ''Knuckles, we've got to do both challenges!''

''On it!'' Knuckles proclaimed, running towards victory. ''Sonic, you're right behind me!''

''I know.'' Sonic told him smugly.

 _*CONFESSIONAL w/ Sonic & Knuckles*_

 _''I've used my speed a ton of times.'' Sonic said. ''This should be the easiest thing I could do.''_

 _''Don't worry, Sonic! I can be fast and quick!'' Knuckles exclaimed, fist bumping his friend._

 _''Wait, you didn't skip leg day, right?'' Sonic asked, sceptically, as the echnidna's legs were small._

 _"Nah, it's just my legs are small, thank you." Knuckles fired back, somewhat pissed off at the remark._

 _Knuckles and Sonic were just still being pretty smug._

 _*CONFESSIONAL w/ Mario & Luigi*_

 _''Luigi, never look down, okay?'' Mario suggested, ready to climb the stairs._

 _''Why would I look down?'' Luigi told him, seriously. ''It's not like there's ghosts here!"_

 _"Phew! That's great!" Mario was just relieved at his brothers._

 _*CONFESSIONAL END*_

The first challenge was going to be revealed pretty damn soon, as most of the teams that were really in this challenge to win very hard...even if they didn't have the physical skills to win the first half of the leg.

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 2, where the first challenge is getting started...and also I needed to upload something for some dumb reason!**

 **Yes, there's 92 teams!**


	6. Episode 1-2: Stairs, Scares & Many Pairs

**The Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 1: None Down In Toronto!**  
 **Part 2: Stairs, Scares and 91 Pairs!**

* * *

Don was back to introduce the first challenge once again to all of the people that were new to this race, as he was looking...better than ever in the CN Tower.

''Yes, the first two challenges are back as one single challenge! An All-In challenge in a challenge that both members do!''

This guy was just looking towards the stairs that were now just opened for the guys that were in it to win it.

''There's just over 2,500 flights of stairs for everybody!''

The stairs were being shown from a camera with some of the best zoom, as there was just a ton of flights of stairs rising

''And THEN, they have to walk around this definitely safe skywalk!''

Said skywalk was back with one of the toughest safety rails in existance, as the rail stayed there like it was meant to.

''Not to worry, we've got an resting area at the end...because this show is for everybody, but it's still an race!''

There was actually several places to just catch your breath at the end of this challenge of hard work...both at the bottom and at the top, as the challenge was also upped.

* * *

The first team to also get on the stairs were also ready to just do their thing and prove something to the world...apparently, as they were also the first returning team of the game.

''Alright, my glutes are ready for this thing!'' MacArthur exclaimed, just doing some stretches to ensure her survival.

''Okay, so we should-'' Sanders told her partner...

...before two of the most physically fit teams were just running up the stairs like they were meant to do that one thing.

MacArthur and Sanders shutted up immediately, as they were finally ready to get running towards the top, which wasn't going to be easy.

The Manly Soldiers(Ralf & Clark) and The Women Warriors(Chun-Li & Cammy) were actually the first ones to finally get started in this crazy challenge and they weren't escaping the officers' grasp.

''Personally, second place wouldn't be a problem.'' Cammy told Ralf, staying on the safe side.

''Second place's alright, but it's not amazing!'' Ralf replied, going for the best.

These two didn't exchange many words, but those words were definitely from the leading teams, as the bronze team was finally making their comeback worth it...with a wide smile.

''We'll take first, if you don't mind.'' Josee told the both of them with a strong smile.

The ice dancers took first place like it was their rightful place and then waved to their fans behind the cameras.

''Hello to all of our fans back home!'' Josee shouted happily. ''We love all of you!''

These two were just smiling their way back to third place, as they were now upping the pace once again to be second again.

The battle was getting stronger with the rest of the teams.

''Okay, no more wasting time!'' Sanders declared, taking on the stairs in third.

''BOOYAH!'' MacArthur shouted...very loudly.

Actually, the top four were actually really good at being consistent at their own jobs, as their glutes were the best of the best

Well, the rest were the best, as returning and new teams alike were definitely feeling the struggle of these stairs...

...except for the fastest team in the game, who was just holding back...by accident...in seventh place, behind Frank and Chuck, who were doing alright.

''Knuckles...stop being slow.'' Sonic said, just trying to get Knuckles' speed out of him.

''But we'll lose this-oh, yeah.'' Knuckles replied, putting his anger in his feet.

These two were ready to put their feet where they wanted to be, as passing Jasmine, Shawn, Frank and Chuck wasn't really some impossible task...especially with a charged run.

 _*The Fast Friends' Confessional*_

 _''Okay, Sonic, next time, we'll 'gotta go fast' ASAP!'' Knuckles said, a little more enthusiastic._

 _*Confessional ends*_

Sonic and Knuckles were actually both in the mood for some cool running, so they both stepped it up two notches again, as first place was in their reach again.

''What the hell was that?'' Frank asked in shock.

 _*The Zombie Fighters' Confessional*_

 _''One day, you're dealing with super-powered zombies and the next, some fuckin' hedgehog and echidna runs faster than a car.'' Chuck told his partner._

 _''Woo, this is gonna be a challenge!'' Frank shouted in excitement._

 _*Confessional ends*_

* * *

''As the best get moving very quickly, the rest either are running okay...''

Ryo(12th) and Ryu(13th) were both sharing some glances at each other, being that this was the second time that they met.

Yuri(12th) and Ken(13th) also remember each other and they were ready to set off something.

''...suck at running...''

Chet and Lorenzo were definitely looking positive, despite the duo having some troubles with the stairs in 37th place.

''...or just plain not okay.''

Unsurprisingly, Ed and Edd weren't doing too hot position wise, as being 62nd of 90th was definitely something to be worried about...but it wasn't even the worst performance, if that wasn't really obvious.

The best of the rest were actually having a fun time racing through this place, as they were just more motivated to win this damn thing so hard.

With K' and Maxima in 15th, Kitty and Dudley were both ready to deal with it in 16th place and they were both fighting hard.

''What's your deal?'' K' asked, taking a quick glare at Dudley.

''I don't have a deal.'' Dudley replied, still taking it to a new level.

''You are a true dumbass.'' K' told the dog.

Despite the agents not being fastest guys, thanks to Maxima being a big guy, they were just coming out on top with a slight boost of speed, as the battle was getting hotter.

''Wow, how are we doing THIS good?'' Tori asked, just being in sixteenth. ''I swear, Trina, if you keep being like this-''

Trina was actually just behind her, as she was finally getting into the mood of the battle.

''Okay, this is weird.''

''You're not wrong there.'' the older sister said smugly.

The next team was actually one of the best teams, as they were just keeping up their pace consistently, as they were doing military-grade analysing...in 5th.

 _*Ralf & Clark's(The Soldier Guys) Confessional Start*_

 _''Sonic and Knuckles ran like they were going to the Olympics...seriously, I think they're already hitting the top of the stairs!'' Ralf exclaimed in surprise. ''Seriously, who's in this.''_

 _''Trust me, you don't even want to know who some of these people really are...'' Clark said, actually scaring Ralf. ''...those contestants are probably criminally insane.''_

 _*Confessional End*_

Speaking of criminals, these two were just a little behind the old zombie fighters and these two litterally got dragged into this battle in 9th.

''Steal something and I'll make you be in cuffs again.'' Carmelita told the old raccoon, who was just carrying the travel tip.

''You ain't easing up...'' Sly sighed.

Tenth belonged to Heather and Al and eleventh belonged to Gwen and Leshawna and it was bad enough that the master thief and the police proffesional looked down.

''Man, I hope this doesn't suck.'' Gwen said, uneasy about this.

''Then quit-'' Heather butted in, before she ducked under Leshawna's slap.

''Got a problem, Heather?''

''Leshawna, you're definitely a problem.'' Alejandro exclaimed.

These two teams were having some minor trouble with each other's personalities, but back at the top, things were definitely a lot more troubling, as Sonic and Josee tied for the lead and neither one was budging.

* * *

''As the leaders get everyone stuck in the first half of the first challenge, that gives some of the worse performing teams time to catch up!'' The host exclaimed, as the stepbrothers and the fashion bloggers were back. ''Some less than others.

Also, the stepbros were still 33rd and the fashion bloggers were 32nd, giving them time to talk awkward small talk.

''Tom, what's up?'' Chet asked.

''You know, just climbing a million stairs.'' Tom replied, a little exasperated.

''I'm not even that tired.'' Lorenzo commented, just making things awkward. ''Tom, Jen, you look pretty okay.''

''I swear, I hope this is the only challenge.'' Jen said, struggling with the sweat.

''Er...see ya!'' Chet told the fashion bloggers, as he stepped it up a notch.

Lorenzo just kinda followed him with a smug look, as the stepbrothers were actually stepping it up another notch, as they started running for a good position.

The supportive friends were also there, feeling really awkward in 34th

''This is awkward, right?'' Alya asked, making Jen nod. ''I guessed so...''

 _*The Supporting Friends' confessional*_

 _''I somehow made it more awkward...'' Alya told Nino, her head now out of her hands. ''...by asking if it was awkward!''_

 _''Don't worry, Alya. It's gotta be up from here for sure!'' Nino exclaimed, just having a fun time at the top._

 _*confessional end*_

''As the ice dancers, the fast friends, the police officers and the women warriors finally get started on the second half...''

These four duos were just struggling to decided who should go first, as they were just all glaring at each other for some stupid reason.

''...more teams also arrive at the end of the challenge...''

Nick and Judy were just happy to beat so many teams to the top, as the rabbit was just looking out of the door with a lot of fear.

Ralf and Clark were actually impressed with this duo, as Clark, the soldier with the hat, was just shaking hands with Judy.

Also, Sly and Carmelita were still growling at each other weirdly enough.

''...and some teams are close to finishing this.''

Dante and Trish were just running up the stairs, as fast as they could in 19th place, as they were making some cool comments at the other teams.

''Really, Tails?'' Dante asked. ''You're really fast-''

''My date can't run that fast!'' Tails shouted at the cool demon hunter in 20th place.

''Sorry, Tails.'' Zooey told her friend.

''Ohhh.'' Trish said, not so witty. ''Besides, there's no reason why Rad's slow.''

''These muscles weren't made for speed!'' Rad exclaimed, just happy to get a comment towards him. ''They're made for carrying an awesome guy!''

Dante, Tails, Trish and Zooey weren't really that impressed by the chest-heavy alien, as Enid was just ready to make the mood way less awkward, but Dante got there first.

''Oh, carrying an ego?'' Trish suggested.

''Yeah...just gotta deal with it.'' Rad said.

''Oh, really?'' Trish asked, as her team was just finally speeding up.

Enid was just rolling her eyes with a smile, like she had to deal with it every day.

''Rad, you just told her to deal with your ego.'' Enid told her colleague, just having that same cheeky smile.

The battle was definitely a little weird, as there was just a ton of running from these three teams, as they were just straight fighting and running with each other.

The next team was a lot less weird and suprisingly, they were also one of the smallest teams in the game, as there was some big gap

''Dendy, we've still got many stairs to climb!'' Kaio/K.O. exclaimed enthusiastically. ''

''Yes, but I didn't expect you would do this good...you definitely trained.'' Dendy noticed, as 25th place was pretty strong.

''For sure!'' K.O. exclaimed happily. ''I'm guessing you trained as well...''

''Whoa, how are ya keeping up?'' Brick asked.

''We both trained hard for this competition.'' K.O. said, not even breaking a sweat.

''Of course, your aura seems to show your diligence and so do your words...you should also be careful around people who want to use your power.'' Dawn explained, nailing K.O's aura.

''NO WAY! How did you find out?'' the kid hero asked.

''Never though I would meet an aura-reader on a competition like this.'' Dendy said, excited to meet the nature lover.

The teams were actually still prepared to do some major battling, as these stairs were just half the challenge.

* * *

The best teams to deal with the skywalk were basically the people with no fear and some of them wouldn't be up for a while, but there was a brave team...or all of them.

''We've just got to take the skywalk...wow, did this just get a lot easier?'' Jacques said.

''I think it totally did.'' Sonic proclaimed smugly.

''Don't get carried away...we still don't have a safety harness.'' Cammy said, accounting for the crazier action.

All five of the leading teams were just going for it anyways, as the same guy that put the helmets on these teams two seasons ago.

''Well, the safety rail's back...so it should count for something.'' Ralf Jones proclaimed, as this soldier was just running into the walk.

''Hold on!'' Clark said, just assessing the situation at the moment.

The rail was definitely looking like something that was solid, as Clark and Ralf was dealing with the strong wind that was actually preventing them from running their way through the course.

''You're not going to take the gold on my watch!'' Josee shouted, just running after the soldiers with Jacques coming right behind.

''Oh well, guess we're going along for the ride.'' Sly commented, as he sped off with Carmelita towards the skywalk.

Some teams were also on for the ride, as the most of the top teams were just dealing with the high wind that was up on the tower and they were really getting into the mood of the battle.

''OH MAN!'' MacArthur exclaimed with a big old smile. ''I missed this?!''

''Do you know how windy it is?'' Sanders asked loudly, as the wind was just muting her volume.

''I think I can hear it!'' MacArthur exclaimed, as the wind was just roaring about 300 meters up.

Cammy and Chun-Li were actually starting to push foward, as they were both walking and somehow, they both barely made it through this challenge, as they were pushed to the finish line.

 _*The Women Warriors' Confessional*_

 _''Judging by this first challenge, it seems nothing much has changed.'' Cammy noticed. ''The wind just made it a lot harder.''_

 _''Some days, situations are made harder..by accident.'' Chun-Li explained to her friend, as though she didn't know._

 _*Confessional end*_

The other runners were definitely up for the challenge, as they were just really dealing with the wind like it was no big deal and Ralf and Clark were both just braving it easily.

''Yeah, let's hit the wind!'' Ralf exclaimed, as he was just running through the wind at a high speed.

''Nothing could slow me down...almost.'' Sonic said, attempting to run his heart out, but since the wind changed direction...these guys were too slow.

''Kyokugen for life, brother!'' Yuri exclaimed, as she was just stepping out onto the skywalk with ease.

''Don't get too carried away...I mean, there's gotta-'' Ryo asked, a little sweaty of the wind and then he got pulled through.

''I've got this one in the bag!'' Ken boasted, before looking out the window and getting his hair blown in his face.

The karate masters were a little bit confindent in their own skills, as they were get moving into the second half of the challenge.

Other teams were just climbing through this damn one challenge, as they were really ready to work extra hard and the pirates were just ready to deal with it...even if seems to be a climbing problem.

''Smee, step lively!'' Captain Hook barked at his right-hand man.

Smee and Hook were just straight sprinting up the stairs pretty lively.

''Okay, I'm not really ready to do that.'' Someone said, just trying to make their best Smee impression.

''Smee, why are you-''

''HA!'' Cuphead exclaimed, by accident.

Hook was just glaring straight down at Cuphead and it was pretty much the same thing back, as they were mad for some dumb reason.

''Cap'n, you could just-''

''Mr. Smee...sometimes, you've just gotta-'' Hook said, ready to do some bad moves to Cuphead...and.

''Yeah or you could just deal with it.'' Cuphead told him, as it wasn't even serious.

The Pirates were also in 30th place and The Cup Brothers were in 29th place, so people could definitely hear them argue over pointless stuff and one of the teams were just passing those two.

''CAN YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, GUYS?!'' Lorenzo yelled, as he was just getting these guys to focus on the challenge.

29th now belonged to the stepbrothers, as they were just using their energy to provide that push towards quality moves.

Lorenzo, specifically, was starting to get targeted, as he was just getting swords swung for him...two flights down.

''Come on, you can-''

''I'm not going to let some brown kid insult this great name!'' Hook shouted, as he was just swinging at Lorenzo's back.

Lorenzo just kicked him in the back.

 _*The Stepbrothers' Confessional*_

 _Chet was just looking confused._

 _''Cup guy just made an impression of mustache face...what's their deal?'' Lorenzo shouted passionately._

 _''Uh...I don't know what's going on...'' Chet said confidently, as he wasn't really sure._

 _*CONFESSIONAL END*_

First place finally managed to hit the second Don Box, as these top teams were just sure that grabbing the tip was going to get them somewhere.

''Okay, so we both need to grab the zipline and ride all of the way to find your next Don Box...'' Clark explained, as he was just sitting down to wait for the elevator. ''...sometimes, it's good to relax for a second.''

''Yeah...you know, there's more what that came from...tune in to see more teams battle their way through the stairs!'' Don exclaimed, as he managed to make Sonic a little more mad.

''Wait, you were the whole time?!'' Sonic shouted, not willing to take the wait anymore.

''Yes.'' Don answered, as Knuckles was just squeezing Sonic into not fighting the ''widowmaker'' and the other teams were a little irked.

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 3, where several more teams go through the first challenge and the second challenge finally gets revealed!**


	7. Episode 1-3: A New Challenge Begins!

**The Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 1: None Down In Toronto!**  
 **Part 3: A New Challenge Is Revealed!**

* * *

''So after that, these guys were just making their way to the second challenge...''

Cammy and Chun-Li were confindent that they were ready to do this thang, as were Sonic and Knuckles, as there was three lines with at least five handles, enough to carry fifteen or so teams.

''...others were just straight up working on the first challenge as hard as they could!''

Captain Falcon and Samus made it to the top with some sweating, but it wasn't really a big deal, as they were used to physical exertion of this type and the other challenge wasn't really scaring Samus.

''It should be relatively easy to just walk and-'' Samus said calmly.

''There's a lot of wind blowing...we should be careful.'' Captain Falcon suggested, as there was balls that were blowing back.

The two heroes were just walking with their helmets, as they weren't about to be hit by something big.

The next teams was a different story entirely, as Rad, Enid, K.O. and Dendy were all ready to work on this thing...apparently, as they were also all staying back for a second to check out the wind.

''It's not that bad...just a little wind should-'' Rad said, not ready for what happened.

Samus was actually starting to be blown towards the wall, as Captain Falcon managed to make it through kinda easily, while the blonde bounty hunter was just thrown at the end.

''What the hell just happened there?!'' Samus exclaimed in confusion.

''The crazy wind?'' Captain Falcon said, feeling a little stunned.

 _*The Bounty Hunters' Confessional*_

 _''Samus, sometimes, it's okay to be scared of something...trust me, having your life on the line for entertainment kinda helps.'' The masked racer told his friend, as Samus was just rolling her eyes._

 _''It's nothing...'' Samus said._

 _*End of confessional*_

''Wh-where the heck is this Sonic guy?'' Boxman asked, feeling the dissapointment.

''He's probably done with this leg.'' Eggman told him, also feeling the dissapointment.

''Come on, Trina!''

These two villains heard the voice.

Boxman and Eggman were actually just meeting with a bunch of teenagers, as they were both moving onto the pretty awkward skywalk with another team arriving soon.

''Okay, Trina...we've just got to walk on this skywalk and then we'll...relax or something.'' Tori told her sister, as she was sure that water was somewhere.

''Is there...any water...anywhere?'' Trina asked, with a bit of water issues.

''No...we've just gotta go through this skywalk and probably down a zipline.'' Eggman told Trina, sadistically.

''URGH!'' Both of the sisters groaned, as they were just moving onto the second challenge.

 _*The Rich Sisters' confessional*_

 _''Finally...water!'' Trina sighed, as she started to just gulping down a bottle of water._

 _''Yay, Trina!'' Tori exclaimed happily, ready to do it._

 _''Yay...I shoulda packed drinks.'' Trina said, just ready to get her water on._

 _*And the Evil Genuises steal it...what a day.*_

 _''HAHAHA, that was great!'' Eggman shouted happily. ''We should do that kind of stuff more often and with so many teams to mess with, who can stop us?!''_

 _Boxman was just looking at his friend, smugly._

 _''No, seriously, I wanna know.''_

 _''Why?'' Boxman asked angrily in confusion._

 _*The confessionals finally end!*_

As the two teams were just having a bit of an awkward time, a third team was just running for it and they were mad about stuff.

''Come on, we've got no choice, Stewie!'' Brian exclaimed, as Stewie was somehow doing better than the stepbrothers, who were back for another round.

''Brian, it feels like my feet are dead.'' Stewie said, as he was just taking a break from just running up the stairs.

''Are you sure?'' Brian asked, genuinely concerned, as the three teams were just taking the skywalk pretty slowly.

Slowly wasn't enough, as the balance was starting to get a little bit unsteady with the wind actually pushing him ahead.

 **'**

Either way, it was time for the situation to move on ahead onto the next challenge, as things were about to go to from the old challenge to the new challenge that was pretty much a little bit slower.

''As some teams are still stuck in the first challenge...''

Phil and Jack were just straight up swagging around on the stairs, as they were now actually at the top of the leaderboard, Eddy and Edd, who were just barely getting into the skywalk.

''...other teams will actually be zipling to the second challenge, which is on the same island as the airport!''

Tails, Zooey, Chet and Lorenzo were actually all somehow riding the same two handle, despite there being four people who were really willing to test something on accident.

''Also, there are teams that are about to introduce the second challenge to the audience.''

''My chica, you should do the honours of introducing the challenge.'' Alejandro explained, as Heather was just grabbing the tip to the next challenge.

''Okay, so it's an Lost-and-Found challenge.'' Heather said with a confindent look. ''This should be very easy.''

Don mastered the art of cutting in apparently, as he was here to do some mroe introducing for this challenge.

''In this kind of challenge, teams have to find mulitple objects in a certain location to basically unlock the next Don Box!''

He was on the same island, as there was some sort of ridonculous tokens in some kind of bucket that was just...there.

''In this challenge, the teams have to traverse the Toronto Islands to find one of the Ridonculous Race tokens, which unlocks the Don Box!''

The Don Box was basically at the entrance of the Toronto's old school airport, as there was planes that were ready to lift off easily.

Anyways, there was many teams that were going in all sorts of directions, as they were really willing to do some epic finding, especially with some of the special things that could be found through just walking around the four islands.

Sonic and Knuckles was definitely having some kind of speed problem, as turning would be a problem on this island.

''I swear, this is going to be _something_ bad.'' Sonic said, sure that the battle was going to be awkward.

Sly and Carmelita just got to the challenge, as they had no time to waste, especially with the strange relationship that just made them have the opposite moods.

''I swear, if you try to steal-'' Carmelita started, before getting cut off by the bad old cooper himself.

''-you mean, win the challenge with my skills?'' Sly finished, just being a rude cooper.

''...I mean steal the tokens...it says you'll get a penalty.'' Carmelita stated.

The thief and the Interpol officer were going to have do some (slightly) crafty moves to finally get the tokens...others were just doing some things that were a bit more simple.

''Come on, reach for the stars, Luigi!'' Mario exclaimed to Luigi, who was just trying to reach a bucket.

''Mario, I swear this bucket is just-a too far.'' Luigi said, just struggling.

Luigi was just really reaching for the token from a tree, as he was just grabbing on with both hands...scared of falling from a tree.

All of a sudden, Ralf was just bumping him on his butt and Luigi just gave a quick death glare.

''I swear it's easy...just watch this!'' Ralf exclaimed, as he was just snatching the token...it wasn't his team's colour. ''Damn it!''

Luigi was just sure that he could do it and then the ''strongest human martial artist'' was definitely excited to just do it and he jumped up there to finally get his team's first token.

''That was on my first try!'' Hercule proclaimed, as that was true as heck. ''Buu, we've gotta stick together for the challenge!''

Buu was just taking a bit of a break with another team who was up for a break.

''Hey, jelly guy! Are you okay?'' Tori asked, just a little worried.

''I guess so...Buu's gotta move!'' Buu said, in a space of about five seconds.

The end result was that several teams were just finding some tokens pretty quickly, as Jacques and Josee were both somehow able to grab their first token with a great backflip.

''Hello once again!'' Josee exclaimed to HER fans, as Jacques was just recovering from the backflip landing.

Sanders, MacArthur, Nick and Judty were taking a slightly different approach, as they were all not only in the same spot, but they also didn't like the team, but they both had to get two tokens.

''Stand aside, I think I've got this one!'' MacArthur yelled, as she was just proceeding to climb another tree.

Judy was also doing just that, as the other two were just ready to shout some inspiring things.

''MacArthur, are you climbing good?'' Sanders asked, just not really having anything good to say.

''Judy, are you doing the thing?'' Nick asked, being a little less descriptive.

Judy and MacArthur were somehow in a competition for some token, as one was just using her jumping skills to own this place and dig for the token, while the other was just climbing and falling.

''Nice one!'' Nick exclaimed, as he managed to catch his team's token from Judy just dropping it. ''I swear, there's gotta be more.''

''Is there really?'' Judy asked and everyone could see a fat and aggressive girl just fall down with a bucket.

''I DID IT!'' MacArthur groaned, as she got the token and the bunch of tokens in some bucket.

 _*The Police Officers' confessional*_

 _They were still at the place._

 _''Okay, I swear that rabbit is one of the most awesome teammates a guy could have!'' MacArthur exclaimed._

 _''Sometimes, you've just gotta know your skills.'' Sanders said, a little confindent that Judy wouldn't work that well with an aggressive partner._

 _*Confessional end*_

 **'**

Back on the stairs and the skywalk, it's going to get slightly ugly, because there were certain duos that weren't able to do as well as they predicted, as they weren't the fittest of the best of the teams.

''I don't have any problems with you...'' Jack said, just trying to do some diffusing.

''Well, tell this guy that my punches is better than this!'' Shen exclaimed.

''You punch like a pussy!'' Johnny shouted, ready for a fight.

''Come on, you're gonna get a taster!''

''I got fighting skills, pretty boy!''

They were both done with the skywalk...but the teams that were ready to get into there were just hypnotized into watching some strange fight go down.

K.O. and Dendy were just running in and stopping the issue with some strange moves, even though Jack was actually able to help with his two hands.

''That's really petty, guys!'' K.O. shouted, just declawing Johnny slightly.

''Look at you fighters...just getting stopped by two kids.'' Kukri smugly said, prompting the two of them to come into the elevator. ''Sons of bitches...''

''Hey, wait for me too!'' Johnny shouted, as he was running into it...with Jack, K.O. and Dendy were actually also entering the elevator.

Then it closed quickly.

''It doesn't really matter that much.'' Brick said, just shrugging it off somehow, as he was in 32nd place.

The three teams were just straight up in the elevator, as they were coming down a level to a better space...mostly because of the teams that were coming up too many levels.

They were also practically tying for 29th place together, as Zoey was just started to feel the long wait.

''Hold on, it's not that long!'' Zoey exclaimed, as there was teams that were just bunching up for the elevator.

''Come on, Karamatsu girl...it shouldn't be that long.'' Karamatsu said, as he was just a t-shirt with his face.

Zoey was just feeling the painful shirt, as she was just kinda shocked...also Terry was just kinda stuck with the rest of them.

''Come on, elevator! Get movin-'' Terry Bogard shouted, before it opened with some teams STILL inside it.

Actually, it was pretty much half of a team, as Shen and Johnny were still in there, just on top of each other and everybody had the same question.

''Who's up for a elevator!'' Jyushimatsu yelled, as he was just practically leading the many teams into the elevator and there was way too many guys in there. ''Hold on, guys! Share some space!''

The elevator was just actually going down pretty quickly, as the high amount of teams that were locked were just a little bit too much.

''No way, it's Zoey!'' Sadie exclaimed in the elevator.

''Uh, hey.'' Zoey told him, just waving at the fat fangirl.

''Oh my god, it's really you!'' Katie said, just weirding up the moment.

The rest of the teams were definitely not feeling it

''I swear, there's a lot of people in this elevator-'' Mary said, a little bit more hopeful about this second challenge.

''HUSTLE, HUSTLE!'' Jyushimatsu exclaimed very enthusiastically, as the teams were finally moving with him basically just grabbing his own brother to move on. ''MUSCLE, MUSCLE!''

''As teams move on...'' Don announced, as there was a zipline overbooking with the stepbrothers and the actual brothers were both basically on the same handle.

* * *

''...the lead is still up for grabs, as anyone can find one token and snatch the lead!''

Gwen and Leshawna were actually looking really cool, just trying to do some snatching from a bucket with a token deep inside the thing and Gwen was just getting lucky, as she found her second one.

Sanders, MacArthur, Nick and Judy were in some kind of battle basically got their own coloured tokens, as they were both just in some kind of battle to win each other, as they were just swimming in the ocean.

Ryu and Ken were definitely going to achieve some things, as they were using their physical skills to take that token like it was nobody's business

Jacques was just straight up reaching for a token that was just his own colour, as Josee was just smiling with a hint of anger, despite her boyfriend getting a token on her first try.

''HOLY SHI-'' Karamatsu exclaimed, as he was cut off by something magical.

Jyushimatsu managed to get two out of three tokens on his first try, making Josee seemingly...more mad, but Jacques managed to get his third token by then.

 _*The Idiot Brothers' Confessional starts*_

 _Karamatsu was just looking a little worse for the wear, as he was just carrying some major bruises._

 _''Jyushimatsu...how do you do this?'' Karamatsu asked in surprise._

 _''You just gotta believe in your skills.'' Jyushimatsu said, something simple. ''Then you gotta get all of them out and then you change your styles!''_

 _Jyushimatsu was still wearing his baseball attire pretty awesomely, while Karamatsu was just attempting to look cool._

 _*Confessional end*_

''Mon ami, let's go!'' Jacques said as he was just bringing his girlfriend along for the ride.

''I got the thing!'' Jyushimatsu exclaimed, as he managed to carry along the token and some squirrels.

''Damn, how did they do it so fast?!'' Sonic shouted, startling the echidna to fall down on him and the two were just going to do some more challenging things.

''Damn, that kid can run hella fast!'' Leshawna exclaimed, ridiculously confused. ''Gwen, you doing okay?''

Gwen was just covered in...wild wood.

''Yeah, never better.''

The battle was starting to get some oomph, as more and more teams were just sure that they were working their way to their plane tickets.

''As the leading teams attempt to get their coins into a Travel Tip dipenser...''

Some like Karmatsu and Jyushimatsu was just throwing coins at the machine, while others like Gwen and Leshawna just dispensed the coins into it to get the ticket.

''...and rivals fight each other for dumb reasons...''

Sonic, Eggman and Tails were just kinda fighting each other and it was just straight up confusing Knuckles, who was just trying to compherend what was going on.

''...some other teams actually attempt to do some more skywalking.''

There was more villains coming around to the skywalk, as they were confindent that winning this thing was definitely something that was worth mentioning.

''Haha, you blokes can't outlast me!'' Coachman boasted, as he was just riding on top of Stromboli, who was getting of this bullshit.

''Silenzio for a single damn second!'' Stromboli yelled, ready to drop a ''friend'' and he wasn't alone in doing that.

''Cap'n, I don't think this is safe!'' Smee said, as he was just getting blown by the wind...also he was litterally shaking slightly.

''Then step lively...I don't have time to hear you complain.'' Hook barked at him almost, as another team was just shouting from a window.

The Pirates and The Old Men were just looking at these two with a hint of shame, even if one of them couldn't really do it hard enough to intimidate them.

''Just chill...I'm just judging your style!'' Jen shouted from the window with Tom giving a good facepalm to her.

Both teams were litterally out of the skywalk pretty damn soon and so was the Fashion Bloggers, as they only left behind...nothing much.

''Sorry, guys!'' Tom apologised loudly, as the elevator was just leaving for the zipline floor with the stepbrothers also in tow.

''Hey, stop holding up the-'' Chet shouted even louder, as they were straight up leaving the place.

It was pretty much done, as the two were going to have a short time to basically in 45th and 46th place to basically do some talk...and man, two of them were good at it.

''Er, so how about this challenge?'' Smee asked, awkwardly.

''It made my feet ache a lot.'' Hook said, just lying down on the floor.

''Cap'n, the challenge isn't even half as hard as this one!'' Smee stated very confindently.

''Great...then we'll step into the flying box, ride down the rope and-''

''-you're going to get beaten by us!'' Stromboli exclaimed, ready to do some slamming.

''Shut your mouth, big man!'' Hook shouted back, just waiting for the elevator that was coming quickly.

''Wait...we can combine our skills to do something unheard of!'' Smee exclaimed, as Stromboli and Hook were just glaring at each other.

''You mean, the novel concept of an alliance?'' Coachman smugly suggested, as though it was his idea.

''Why would you-oh?''

The cruel gypsy was just opening the elevator pretty damn easily, as the two teams were pretty much getting to work with each other in the elevator, despite there being another team.

''Why don't you guys team up for an alliance?'' Edd asked, waiting for the zipline.

''You have an smart idea, young child!'' Coachman said, just irking all of the teams into the elevator.

''Double D, you're just gonna get us killed...'' Eddy told him, as the two villainous teams were just staring at Double D like he proposed something awesome.

 _*The Pirates' Confessional*_

 _''I, Captain Hook, will feel regret...I don't trust that coach...man?'' The pirate captain said, feeling that things WILL go south soon._

 _''Aw, captain, he's probably not that bad of a person.'' Smee said, just rubbing the hatted pirate's back. ''Besides, he's not that bad!''_

 _*The Old Men's Confessional*_

 _''Er, those pirate guys aren't bad!'' Stromboli said, genuinely impressed with their skills. ''Especially that fat guy...I LIKE HIM!''_

 _''But...this is a race, so we're gonna have to knock off those blokes sooner or later.'' Coachman stated evilly and very smugly. ''It would be-''_

 _''Honest John was better than you, anyways!'' Stromboli jeered, VERY PEEVED._

 _*No more confessionals for real!*_

''Is there is going to be more than alliance? Is there teams that are still on the stairs? And who's going to be the leading team of these four teams in the lead so far? I know the answers and you don't...so stick around more of...''

Don was sure that no-one was gong to hear this damn shout, as he was just in the old airport.

''THE SUPER RIDONCULOUS RACE!"

He was pretty wrong.

''And you're not going to be racing!'' Rick shouted from the zipline.

Don wasn't really that irked by it, as he got to see the chaos from his own awesome view of being the host of the show.

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 4, where the lead gets snatched, dumb moves were made and some teams start stepping it up a notch!**


	8. Episode 1-4: Getting Gold In Ontario

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 1: None Down In Toronto!**  
 **Part 4: Getting Gold In Ontario!**

 **Note: Please send your reviews my way!**

* * *

''Anyways, after an surprising alliance was formed, someone's gotta win this one...aka The Chill Zone is in the airport!'' Don said, sitting on an important bench in what was the Chill Zone, as the Carpet of Completion was just looking pretty close for most.

There was six teams that were just sure that they were able to take the lead from each other, as two of them were also actually back to claim their prize...or whatever.

''Okay, you're not ready for me!'' MacArthur exclaimed, as she was just sprinting as hard as she could.

''Trust me, I came from the Olympics!'' Josee proclaimed, also doing that one thing.

These two were still locked in some kind of major rivalry, as they were both were just ready to claim their prize, no matter how much they cared or not.

''Just watch your step, because I'm going to make my TV series after this race!'' Karamatsu boasted, as he was just using his feet to get to good places.

''I don't mind not getting first...I just like first place more.'' Judy said, just happy to be an a show like this.

''I'm too fast for you guys!'' Sonic boasted, as he was just speeding on ahead to the airport entrance.

''Who's going to take the first place and who's going to be the best of the losers?'' Don asked, as there several teams that were just straight up trying to fit through the small entrance door...even if it was too small for the most of them.

Josee just pushed through to the lead, as she wasn't about to lose this round and Jacques was just jumping through all of the other teams like it was no big deal.

''Okay...so you're first...again.''

''WOO-HOO!'' Jacques proclaimed very excitedly, as he was just an giving out of an character jump, scaring Josee a little bit.

''Sonic and Knuckles gets second...former cadets you're third...and small police officers, you're fourth place!'' Don announced. ''Idiot brothers-''

''Hey!'' Jyushimatsu exclaimed, taking offense to that;

''-you're fifth place and karate siblings, you're in sixth!''

''Alright, where are we going?'' Ryo asked, as he was pretty sure that these teams have no idea where they were going.

''You guys are going to like this...you're all heading to Chicago!''

All of the teams were sure that this was amazing, but weak.

These six teams were off faster than the blue blur with a chilli dog, as they were all sure that the night sky was definitely going to be pretty awesome in the city of talent, arts and jazz.

''As teams litterally are just lining up rudely to get to the next city in the competition...''

 **Current Positions:**

 **1st: Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**

 **2nd: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**

 **3rd: Former Cadets (MacArthur & Sanders)**

 **4th: Police Officers (Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde)**

 **5th: Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu Matsuno)**

 **6th: Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki)**

 **And they were just trying to get the best competition out there!**

* * *

''...others arrive at the all-new, all-cool second challenge of this competition...''

Some people were just straight jumping out of the zipline, as both Alya and Jen were just booting it towards their first bucket, with their friends staying pretty close.

''...and yet still more teams attempt to finish their challenge!''

Heather was just jumping to snatch some tokens, as she was completely sure that one was on the top of the bucket...as she managed to snatch it from the top.

''Finally, we've got the last one!'' Heather exclaimed, as she was just sure that this was over.

''Sweet, we're outta here!'' Gwen also exclaimed.

The two rival girls were just glaring at each other like they were able to do some important battling, as they were finally running towards the chill zone with their friends in tow.

Leshawna and Alejandro were definitely trying to keep up, as they were both also glaring at each other for obvious reasons.

''Boy, you're not gonna get the best of me!'' Leshawna exclaimed.

''Maybe, I can make the same thing happen twice!'' Alejandro shouted, as this was getting serious.

Either way, no-one was apparently in any danger, as the two teams weren't even getting physical yet...but they were really good at running at a high speed.

They got their tickets ridiculously quickly, they ran through the airport entrance and they were both just a little bit peeved that they tied.

''Gwen and Leshawna you get seventh place and Heather and Alejandro you get eighth...anyways, you're part of the first twenty-two teams on the plane to Chicago!'' Don announced, as the two teams were ready to go their seperate ways in the line.

 **Actually...**

 **7th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**

 **8th: Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro Burromerto)**

''Wow...I'd never thought I wanted to go to a place so badly!'' Gwen said happily, as apparently Trent was staying there.

''Weird goth girl probably wants to see all of the-'' Heather angrily said, mocking the poor girl.

''Sh10th: ut up, Heather! I'm not an sixteen year old idiot anymore.''

''You're right...you're still an idiot, Gwen!''

''Heather, do you really have anything nice to say?''

At this point, Alejandro and Leshawna preferred not to talk, as they'd just be making the problem a thousand times worse...even if they'd have good enough insults for anyone.

''You best not be playing with my girl...Gwen's going through some hard times.'' Leshawna told the spanish bad boy.

''Don't worry, mama...you'll just be the last team we'll beat!'' Alejandro smugly stated, giving an evil smile.

 _*The Reality Show Villains' confessional*_

 _''Alejandro, we'll get revenge on those dweebs...even if takes me the whole competition!'' Heather exclaimed very loudly._

 _''My chica...I don't think they're going to be easy to beat.'' Alejandro said, a little_

 _*The Reality Show Heroes' confessional*_

 _''I swear Heather's going to enact revenge on me...or something!'' Gwen exclaimed, a little worried._

 _''Nah...it ain't gonna work that good, even if she gets revenge.'' Leshawna said, pretty sure._

 _''I don't know...'' Gwen said, pretty unsure._

 _*Confessionals end*_

''9th goes to the mercenaries!'' Don announced, as the host was just meeting back with the guys that would probably punch a good tank, as Ralf was just barging through.

 **These guys have probably dealt with tanks before...**

 **9th: The Mercenaries (Ralf Jones & Clark Steel)**

The next team was definitely sure that they'd make it through pretty damn well, as they were definitely a little awkward.

''See, I'd never though that throwing the other teams' tokens would give them a ticket!'' Sly suggested, pretend to be smoothly.

''Regardless of a master thief being somehow being naive...you guys are in tenth!''

The host was sure that they weren't supposed to be handcuffed together, but he just handwaved it as something unimportant, as their relationship was actually pretty strange.

 **What-**

 **10th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox)**

The next team was definitely someone that kinda loved the simple life, even if it doesn't make any sense how they loved it out.

''I'd never expect to see you two in 11th!'' Don announced, as the villains were looking very happy about their lives.

 **11th: Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**

''As more teams arrive at their destinations pretty closely...''

 **12th: Women Warriors (Cammy White & Chun-Li)**

 **13th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**

 **14th: Karate Masters (Ken Masters & Ryu)**

 **15th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina Vega)**

 **16th: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**

* * *

''...other teams are still working on this challenge like it was pretty cool...which wasn't wrong.''

Somehow, the teams were definitely either working their butts to basically be on the first plane of the race or just plaing attempting to clear the challenge with no major problems.

''Okay, Cuphead! We've just gotta find the third token and we should be home free!'' Mugman exclaimed, as he was definitely feeling like that his brother wasn't doing enough.

''What do you think I'm doing?'' Cuphead asked, as he was just grabbing a lost token for his team.

''Sorry about that, brother...anyways, let's get there before-''

Cuphead and Mugman were definitely surprised that the mutants made it to the Don Box, before them, but it wasn't really any problem, as they both arrived.

''So, you've got a mugshot?'' Gambit asked, just lightening up the mood.

''No, man...I swear I-'' Mugman said, incrediously.

''Hey, hey...you're a mug...you should know!'' Cuphead exclaimed, just calming his brother down and the awkward-ness was pretty much gone.

''Oh...darn it!'' Mugman said, happily running against the mutants.

These guys were actually at the new chill zone, meaning that they made it.

''Mutants, you're 18th, Cup Brothers...you're 19th!''

 **18th: Cup Brothers (Cuphead and Mugman)**

 **19th: The Mutants (Wolverine and Gambit)**

 _*The Mutants' Confessional*_

 _''Damn...this is a little bit too easy.'' Gambit said, just a little bit arrogant._

 _''Yeah, don't get ahead of yourself, bub.'' Wolverine told the card thrower._

 _*Confessional end*_

The kids were just sure that they were able to climb high enough to reach the top of the tree, as K.O. was just determined enough to climb that tree like it was nothing, as Dendy was just trying to check for the right token.

''Okay, so you absolutely suck...good to know-'' Sam said, as Dendy was just sure that the young hero was definitely getting it.

K.O. just grabbed the token like it was no big deal, as he was just jumped back down.

''Whoa...that kid just jumped back down!'' Cat exclaimed. ''How did you fly like that?''

''I'm not much of a flier.'' KO explained, as he was just about to run out of the challenge.

The kid heroes were just looking a little bit more confused, but he was sure that there was one more token and Sam just punched a bucket to make a token come down.

''No way!'' Sam shouted, as she dropped a token...for the prosecutors, as they were just a bit more lucky, especially with Edgeworth just coming in

''Your tactics are just a little bit-''

''Oh, really?''

Edgeworth wasn't really that threatened, as he now had one.

Cat was just on looking at the punches, as more tokens were just dropping for the teams that weren't theirs and she had two at this point...even if she was just getting other teams more tokens.

''Samantha Puckett...you're still wasting your time doing this stuff.''

Sam's fists was more ''broke'' than the bucket...with teams just taking at the opportunity to steal it pretty damn good, especially with the prosecutors...executing their moves quickly, ready to snap.

''Yeah, you're gonna regret talking to me-''

''Hey, what's up?''

Cat also got the third token, meaning that this race was a little messed up, as it was a race between two teams that that didn't really deserve it.

Also, Cat was being carried for some absurd reason...that suddenly had nothing to do with attempting to win the race.

''Wait, why am I flying-''

''Do you know that you're being carried? I'd never-''

Both Franziska and Sam were actually just trying to fit through that they couldn't really fit in and Edgeworth was just onlooking at the both of them.

The two teams were just straight pushed into the damn door, as they were both really ready to ride out, but a third team found out another door.

''There's more than one door to just go in.'' Dendy told the two teams, as he was in a good place.

''Kid heroes, you're 20th...''

''I did alright.'' KO said, just relieved to be on flight number one.

''...prescutors, you're 21st..''

''That wasn't the best we could do.'' Edgeworth declared with shame.

''...babysitters, you're 22nd...''

''Damn, are we toast?'' Sam asked in fustration.

''No...where's the butter?'' Cat replied, wanting a taste.

 **Two teams will arrive in Chicago early, one arrives a little less early.**

 **20th: Kid Heroes (KO and Dendy)**

 **21st: Prescutors (Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma)**

 **22nd: Babysitters (Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine)**

* * *

''As more finish, more teams pile onto the second challenge!''

There was some guys that were sure that they were doing their thing really well, as the father and son team were definitely feeling the heat.

''Well, this ain't going to be easy.'' Bobby said, reaching for that damn bucket.

''Come on, Bobby, I didn't send ya just to lose in the first round!'' Hank motivatingly shouted.

''But this is just the first leg!''

''I didn't come all of the way to Canada to hear you whine.''

Hank and Bobby were definitely not doing that well, despite the young Texan boy just trying his hardest to complete the challenge.

Kim and Ron were pretty much doing the opposite, despite the latter losing his pants in the process, but they were definitely ready to make it even stronger.

''So, that's two...outta three!'' Ron exclaimed, while he wasn't wearing a shirt. ''Now, we've just gotta get number three.''

Kim was just deciding to ignore the dumb move, as she was just getting the third one pretty easily.

''Oh...like this?'' Kim said, as she was just grabbing her last one by accident...as she could've easily just grabbed another one.

This agent duo was just looking confusedly at what she had got, but there was definitely some other teams that were good at finding tokens.

''Why the heck are you showing off your non-existent muscles, dork?'' Chet asked smugly.

''Because I can!'' Ron exclaimed, as he was just running with the stepbrothers.

''Hey, wait! I also got th-''

Kensou were actually really willing to do it hard, but he managed to lose one more token by pure accident and a stumble just ended in him rolling to attemp to get his token.

This guy managed to slide catch the token, as Athena was just running to his aid, even if they were both okay.

''Kensou, are you okay?'' Athena asked, just checking on his injuries.

''Yeah...we can still move on!''

The duo were just walking towards the Chill Zone like they were really here to do some major chilling, as they arrived in a after two teams with the host hosting.

''25th place!''

 **Yeah, I'm the fastest...**

 **23rd: Teen Agents (Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable)**

 **24th: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**

 **25th: Friendly Heroes (Athena Asamiya & Sie Kensou)**

 **26th: Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff)**

''Come on, babe! We've still got a chance to win this race!'' Jeff said, amped on hype and weed. ''Babe, we're also going to Chicago!''

''Well, it's no Morocco, but at least it's something new.''

They both just ran for the line...which was still existing, even if they were for a flight that departed thirty minutes later.

Don was about to explain something huge.

''So, teams have to go on different flights and the first flight is already filled with teams and every 30 minutes, the flights will depart and flight two is already getting teams to join the party!''

* * *

The party was definitely a little less happy than before, but then again, dropping villains into parties kills the mood in very different ways.

Most of them were also at the second challenge, as they weren't the worst of the runners that were just trying to work their way through the challenge.

''No way...there's coins with our faces on them?!'' Leni exclaimed, prompting Lori to groan.

''They're the tokens for this challenge!''

''Ohhh...''

Lori looked at the camera like she expected the viewers knew what was up.

 _*The Older Sisters' Confessional*_

 _''So, we're ready to win and we've got so many chances to win the money!'' Leni exclaimed, as she was just checking out some new fashion._

 _''Actually, it's just one chance, but we've still ready to win it!'' Lori exclaimed._

 _They were both showing their game faces during this._

 _*confessional end*_

The old men were actually doing much better, even if the whip just was making life harder for everybody...the whip-holder included.

''Geez, stop throwing it around like you can actually control it!'' Jasmine shouted, as she just got whipped.

''THEN you can just get out of my way!'' Coachman shouted exaspratedly. ''I can't see why you-''

The whip hit him in the face, as Jasmine was just starting to climb up to get the token herself.

''Er...''

''Argh, you can shut your mouth.'' the top hat wearing man groaned.

''Yeah, let's just put-'' Shawn said, before...

It was there and then, when they were ready to throw down, when all of a sudden both teams had gotten their second token by pure accident.

''Lanky boy!'' Stromboli exclaimed, as he just slapped the guy that was scared of zombies. ''Get out of here!''

There was more teams that were just really dealing their hand and some of them were just having some trouble.

''Seriously, you're not that macho.'' Brick told the robot, as he was just walking.

''Yeah, you better run, because I'm gonna...do something!'' Bender exclaimed, as he was just stretching his arm to reach places.

''What was that all about?'' Fry asked.

''I was owning ass and owning this challenge!''

''You got all three?''

''What do you think I did?''

Fry and Bender were definitely moving onto the chill zone, as they were just ready to deal with shenanigans that were unexpected.

Also, the host were sure that there was people that were just coming into the airport and it didn't really matter that much...as there was teams that were just doing their thing.

 **27th: Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**

 **28th: Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**

 **29th: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**

 **30th: Unlikely Friends (Shingo & Benimaru)**

 **31st: Brutal Fighters (Shen & Kukri)**

The latter three duos were actually sure that they weren't prepared to place next to each other.

''It's none of your damn business...'' Kukri proclaimed. ''I don't care that much!''

''Well, you kinda do care a lot.'' Benimaru said, being a savage.

''Goddamn it, you revealed my fucking secret.'' the hooded man was just uninterested.

''So, does it really matter?'' Benimaru asked, as K' was just burning a taco in rage.

''I guess not.'' Kukri said. ''You bitch.''

''Personally, I think you're both bitches...just two different kinds of bitches.'' K' stated, just pissed off at the ''dirty'' duo.

The three of them were just getting eyes attracted towards them, as they were just bored with the wait and the bad insults that were being thrown all around.

''You've got a bit of a problem...kinda.'' Cat told K', who was just giving a dirty look. ''You're still the cool guy of the cool guys.''

''You're still a bit of a dumb joke!''

Cat was just a little taken aback.

 _*The Unlikely Friends' confessional*_

 _''I swear this is going to be one heck of a season!'' Shingo sighed._

 _''Wait, what do you mean?'' Benimaru asked and the guy didn't have no answer._

 _*confessional ends*_

''As more than a third of the teams finish this leg of the race, some teams are ready to step it up to the max and some are still not deserving of the position, but the race for not last is to be continued!'' the host announced, in front of a backdrop of slight animosity.

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 5, where some more teams get finished with their challenge and the race for not last continues!**


	9. Episode 1-5: Finders, Climbers & Riders!

**The Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 1: None Down In Toronto!**  
 **Part 5: Finders, Climbers and Riders!**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, NONE of the properties I'm using to make this story are owned by me in any way, because there's 92 teams in the battle and none of them are my own original characters!**

* * *

There was at least 62 teams that were just waiting to get their chance in the spotlight, as they were definitely not ready to kicked out of the spotlight and the weird thing was that there was a lot of heavy hitters included in the race.

''This is going to be something special?'' Ken asked, studiously hunting for tokens.

''Well, it's the first new challenge of the season.'' Ryu stated, just a little worn out by getting tokens.

''Hey, is there a better challenge?'' Spencer asked, dropping coins. ''I swear I keep on dropping them!''

''I guess not...sometimes, you have to suffer through tediousness.''

Spencer was just trying to run after the squirrels, as they had his last one and Carly was just sure that she was seeing some things.

''I swear I'll catch you and then I don't know...'' Spencer explained to animals that couldn't understand.

The bro was just climbing up a tree like he was some kind of explorer, as Carly was just also chasing another one that just dropped the second token.

''No way, I think we did it...badly.'' Carly said, excited to be leaving the challenge.

Spencer dropped...token in hand, as the team finally moved on.

Ryu and Ken weren't that far behind, as Ken was just able to provide the token with a quick grab and a run to the Don Box, as both teams were doing it.

''32nd goes to Ryu & Ken!''

These guys were definitely happy to be able to come through.

 **32nd: Karate Masters (Ken Masters & Ryu)**

The squirrel fighters weren't even far behind.

''33rd!''

 **33rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**

There was more teams that were just trying to deal with it in epic ways, as there was a lot of teams that were still doing their thing.

''COME ON?!'' Sho yelled loudly in fustration.

''I think these squirrels kinda hurt a lot.'' Sig said, trying to wave off the squirrels.

Then he got whipped in the back.

''Coachman, can you please not whip me-''

Gai Tendo was just doing some good searching, while appealing to the camera and Sho was just being fustrated.

''Okay, you're just mad and you can deal with that.'' Gai said, just getting some more tokens pretty easily.

Gai and Maguro were definitely attempting to search in the same spot, as these two were actually really willing to just make their hands battle for that token.

''Get out of there!''

''So, can you calm down a bit?'' Maguro asked.

''No way, I've still got to win this one!'' Gai exclaimed.

''Didn't the winners leave a while ago?''

''I guess so...but-''

Maguro managed to get the token and get out of the bush that it dropped in and Gai was just getting his third token, which was also in the bush.

''Hah, that's three!''

Phil and Jack were just trying their chance at shaking the tree, as though it was going to lead to something amazing.

''Man, this crap is going to be the most epic crap-'' Phil exclaimed loudly, just shaking the damn tree.

''Stop talking about crap...please?'' Jack said, a little scared of what could happen.

''33rd goes to the Puzzle Solvers, 34th goes to the Obscure Fighters!'' Don announced, as the two were just happy to be in a decent position.

 **34th: Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**

 **35th: Obscure Fighters (Gai Tendo & Sho Hayate)**

''Hey, I'm not obscure...you just haven't met my fans!'' Gai exclaimed, just being walked away by his friend.

''Do you really have that many fans?'' Sho asked.

 _*The Puzzle Solvers' confessional*_

 _''Gai seems like a cool guy...I think he has a lot of fans that like him!'' Sig said, still looking stoic._

 _''Is that sarcastic or not? That's the real question and I think I know the answer.'' Maguro was just trying to impress the audience._

 _*confessional end*_

 **'**

Some teams didn't have that good of the legs to last through the running challenge and some other teams couldn't really conquer their fear of heights, but either way the challenges must be done.

Or in some teams' cases, they were stuck temporarily because of the elevator being used by other people that were just here to do some stuff.

King was just snarling at the wait and Armour King was just looking at the elevator that was not coming.

''Oh mi god...I bet someone pressed ALL the buttons!'' Katie exclaimed happily.

''I wonder who did it?'' Sadie asked, bringing the important questions.

''I dunno, Sadie.''

''Me neither, Katie!''

The Reality Show Fangirls were actually just happy to do some looking at challenge numero dos, while others weren't even willing to wait a second.

''Thanks, Kasumi!'' Xiangfei growled.

''Yeah...you kinda made us wait.''

''...Okay, so maybe it was my fault, but we still gotta kick it!''

''Kick what?''

There was more teams that were just waiting for the elevator to open up and get some duos down to the next challenge.

''Man, it's gonna take forever.'' Emma said, just texting to someone that was a little too close.

''Don't worry about it...I'm sure the elevator moves-'' Xander stated, unintentionally being proven right.

The teams were quickly filling up the elevator, as they were just joined by the cleaner, but either way finally some teams were moving onto the second challenge and this battle was getting crazy.

''Come on, this just smells bad!'' Xander exclaimed, as the teams were definitely sweaty.

''It could be WAY worse...at least I'm here with my hairy chest.'' Hercule exclaimed, just showing off his muscles.

This earned the ire of several people including his teammate, as Buu was just looking at his friend like he did something wrong.

 _*The Dumb Fighting Friends' confessional*_

 _''Buu don't like fashion girl being harrassed.'' Buu said, dissapointed._

 _''You've got a point there.'' Hercule said._

 _*confessional end*_

* * *

''As guys like Mark move on from the first challenge, tickets for flight number two are up for grabs and the teams finishing up the second challenge aren't willing to let that go to waste!'' Don shouted, as Balrog and Vega were just looking at each other. ''By the way, you guys are in 36th!''

Balrog and Vega were just really angry at each other, as Don was just trying to not shriek.

''Still not a race to the death!'' Don butted in with some sweat, as Balrog and Vega was just rolling their eyes.

 **36th: The Harsh Fighters (Balrog & Vega)**

The host exclaimed this, as Austin was just trying to swim for his second token, as it landed in the water.

''Austin, are you okay out there?''

''Yeah...I think I've got it!''

These two were just waiting for each other to get out of there, as there was teams that there that haven't finished yet...

...soon, Austin was wet, but out of the water and they were both double-timing it.

''Austin, there's a lot of teams that almost finished the challenge!''

''Don't worry about it, I'm sure that we'll get to move on!'' Austin said, just being chilling.

The both of them finally reached the Don Box and they were actually the first one to the damn box.

''Chicago's awesome!'' Austin exclaimed.

''Isn't that where Trent lives?'' Katie asked, a little unsure.

''I dunno..'' Sadie guessed.

These teams were quickly coming into the old airport, as they were pretty much a crowd of teams that were done.

''So, you're in 37th...''

Austin and Ally were looking satisified with their okay performance, as they were just relieved.

''...you two, Phil and Jack are in 38th...''

Phil and Jack just nodded their hands, as they were just preparing for a sweaty slap.

''...Barker, Stromboli, you're in 39th...''

Stromboli was just ready to unload his rage on the host, as Coachman was just satisified with the leg being done.

''...the lonely warriors are in 40th...''

Jack was just happy to make it through, while Johnny was ready to do some impressing and also pulled Stromboli

''...and the normal and weird team are in 41st.''

Brick was just looking dissapointed at this result, as he dropped two tokens and wasted time for his team.

''Brick, don't worry about not going ont he first flight. We both made our mistakes.'' Dawn was just giving some sympathy. ''We did work surprisingly well.''

''Sorry for dissappointing you, ma'am. Don't worry about it, we'll successfully make a presentable comeback!'' Brick exclaimed, still having some serious confidence. ''I'll make sure of it!''

''...It's the first round, just chill.'' Austin was just crossing his arms confidently, giving Brick some good advice.

''Honestly, you could kinda do the same thing. He's just trying to not dissappoint his friends.'' Ally was just trying to give some perspective.

''Oh, that makes sense, but he doesn't need to have all of that pressure.''

''Maybe that's how he lives.''

Brick and Dawn were definitely just going to another location, as Austin and Ally awkwardly looked at each other with a smile.

 **Dab masters are not allowed to have a bad presence!**

 **37th: Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **38th: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**  
 **39th: Cruel Old Men (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **40th: Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Jack)**  
 **41st: Odd Combination (Brick MacArthur & Dawn)**

The teams were (almost) all smiles, as there was more teams that were arriving onto the second challenge.

The first team looked like they'd taken dip in the water and the second team were a little surprised that they'd finished so fast.

''Pirates, 42nd! Young Brothers, 43rd!'' Don announced. ''You're on flight number two, congrats!''

''See, cap'n, it wasn't that bad!'' Smee reassured his captain, even if Hook was looking pretty steamed.

''Yeah, shut up, Smee.'' Hook growled at his right-hand man.

''Double D...we didn't go home first, so that's gotta be a success!'' Eddy exclaimed, just happy to survive.

''I don't know, Eddy, you always come up with the scams."

''Yeah, just listen to me and it'll be easy peasy!''

"I'd rather not than get myself into trouble." Edd was just walking away pretty casually, leaving Eddy to just talk to himself.

 **Apparently, it's going to be very easy to do it!**

 **42nd: The Pirates (James Hook & Mr. Smee)**  
 **43rd: Short Brothers (Edd & Eddy)**

The next two teams were just in the same situation, as the top six, as they were all stuck in the doors, thanks to one fat guy.

''Come on, Pete! You just gotta move!'' Mickey said, pushing him.

''I can move...you're just pushing a little bit too hard!'' Pete exclaimed, as he wasn't budging. ''Mortimer, you gonna sit around?!''

''Yeah, he's YOUR teammate, so YOU should do something!'' Mickey exclaimed, noticing that Minnie managed to slip through.

''Yeah, that's easy to say, when you're...Minnie, I'll show you how strong I am.'' Mortimer proclaimed, as he went the wrong way.

Mortimer got knocked out by Rick and Morty just panicking to get out of the challenge.

''See you guys at the chill zone!'' Rick exclaimed, as Morty just managed to bump out the two teams out of the trap. ''Look, we're definitely NOT gonna lose this one!''

''Gee, I don't know, Rick...there's definitely a lot of teams coming-''

''44th goes to the Grandfather and Son team, 45th goes to the Boyfriend and Girlfriend team and 46th goes to the Reluctant Partners!'' Don announced, as these three teams were actually moving onto a good position. ''You guys are the last teams on flight number two, so sorta congrats!''

These guys were joining the nineteen other teams that were waiting for the second flight!

''Thanks, Morty!'' Mickey exclaimed in happiness.

''Geez...uh, you're welcome.'' Morty said, just a little bit more awkward.

''Hey, you accidently helped us...you're cool?'' Pete asked.

''I dunno...I heard you were kind of a crook.''

''Hey, that was a while ago...now I'm a car salesman.''

''Yeah, you sound like my kind of guy!'' Rick added in, as him and Pete were actually liking each others companies.

 **44th: Grandfather & Son (Rick & Morty)**  
 **45th: Boyfriend & Girlfriend (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **46th: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**

 _*The B &G's confessional*_

 _Mickey and Minnie were both very confindent that they had no idea what they were up for._

 _''We got 45th once and I don't know if we're going to keep it up or do better than it! Yeah, because she can cook up moves, while I feel all of the grooves!'' Mickey was just definitely making his girlfriend confused. ''It's what we do!''_

 _''Yeah, but it doesn't make sense and it's...yeah.'' Minnie was just slightly stunned, as she pulled a smile at the end._

 _*confessional end*_

 **'**

''As the seats are booked on flight number two and flight number one is in the air, seats for flight three and four are still open for the contestants to get their hands on and of course, two teams are gonna go home!''

The battle was getting more and more intense, as there was only one more team to climb these stairs and they were actually done.

And on the front of the second challenge, Tom and Jen finally the second challenge and they were actually behind another team and they didn't know why they were angry.

''What the heck is going on?'' Jen asked, as she entered airport with a smile and a strong strut.

Tom couldn't really match her strut, but he tried as best as he could and Don stopped them then and there.

''Wrestling guys, you need to calm your butts down!''

''The grappling tigers got 47th and you fashion bloggers get 48th place, meaning that you're on flight three!'' Don announced. ''For the record, I don't care that much about your 30 minute delay.''

Tom and Jen weren't that bothered, as they were confindent that there was a ''Flight 4'' somewhere in the airport, but King was livid at this special announcement.

''Come on, tiger face, it's not that bad!'' Tom exclaimed. ''By the way, your details are really accurate and really awesome.''

King roar quietly, as he gave a thumbs up, despite his angry roars still being apparent.

''Wait, you don't talk?''

King just nodded yes, clearly making Tom not that shocked about it.

Armour King was just growling to say that Tom was an bit of an idiot.

''Huh.''

"I don't know why you didn't even realise it."

Meanwhile, another team was just witnessing something a little bit more awkward, as Jen was just somehow riding on top of Armour King for an dumb reason.

''I swear one of these days, I'll make you pay what you deserve!'' Stewie exclaimed. ''You made tigers ugly...''

''I don't know what's going here, but I think we've finished this leg.'' Brian said, not so steamed.

"Excuse, they're cute and they don't wear armour!"

"I think that's just his act. It's a dumb act, but it's an act."

''49th place! Reality Show Fangirls, you get 50th!'' Don announced, as Katie and Sadie were surprised to see that there was still so many teams that haven't finished.

''Wait, how many teams are there?'' Katie asked, just asking an question.

''Isn't there, like, 92 teams...wow, that's so many!'' Sadie answered, also even more surprised.

''I know right?''

''Yeah, it definitely is!'' Don joined in, just interrupting the flow.

The host didn't know that he interrupted those two, but either way there was still more teams that were battling to get out of the challenge.

 **It's getting real**

 **47th: Wrestling Tigers (King & Armour Kin)**  
 **48th: Fashion Bloggers (Thomas & Jennifer)**  
 **49th: Dog & Baby (Brian & Stewie)**  
 **50th: Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**

* * *

As the battles continue, some teams weren't ready to take it easy at all, as they were just trying their strongest moves out on anybody that wanted to teach them a lesson.

''Okay, you idiots need to be taught something important!'' Abigail proclaimed.

He was talking to the Hard-Working Guys, whose name kinda did describe them.

''I'll show you who's the best of the best!'' Hugo exclaimed, even if there's no wrasslin' involved.

They were just doing it...terribly, as they were just struggling to get their third token, which was on the grass.

''Come on, Ed boy! I'm sure that you can do it!''

''Yeah!'' Ed exclaimed, as he not only managed to hoover one, but two tokens and one of them was for another team. ''This one looks weird...''

''The Spy always get what he wants...whe-'' Spy was just stealing his team's token.

''Oh, okay.'' Ed said, as he dropped the tokens and they were the last ones for both teams.

''Ed boy, let's get moving towards the carpet!'' Rolf also declared.

Pyro was just running a lot faster than usual and he did not look like he was having a comfortable time, but Spy's speed was still quite a bit faster than his match-wielding partner.

The two younger teams were actually getting moving, while Hugo was just struggling to grab his third one and Poison just straight up whipped the other two back to her hands.

''Hugo, can you please speed up-'' Poison asked, as she was just waiting.

''Yeah, I was done...so stop talking non-sense.'' Hugo exclaimed, as there was another team coming up.

These three teams arrive at nearly the same time, despite the time difference between those three duos.

''Ed and Rolf, 51st! 52nd, Pyro and Spy! 53rd, Hugo & Poison and you're all on the third flight!'' Don announced, dissapointing the three teams at the same exact time. ''At least, you're not on the fourth flight.''

"Come on, Ed boy! We need to strategise!" Rolf added in.

"I don't know how to do it." Ed added in.

Hugo was just giving a dumbfounded look at the tall kid with a green tracksuit jacket, as Poison was just getting a chuckle out of the dumbness.

"Alright, Hugo, we're going to use your strength and my whip to out-manouvre the rest." Poison said, somewhat quietly.

"Got it, though I think everyone can hear." Hugo was just noticing the Spy's fingers on his own hair.

 **51st: Hard-Working Kids (Ed & Rolf)**  
 **52nd: Questionable Pair (Spy & Pyro)**  
 **53rd: The Wrestler and The Promoter (Hugo & Poison)**

''54th, Kasumi & Xiangfei!''

 **54th: Young Women Fighters (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**

 _*Kasumi & Xiangfei's confessional*_

 _''I swear you being slow on the stairs cost us our lead!'' Xiangfei declared._

 _''I don't know, you weren't the best runner.'' Kasumi said._

 _''Wait, did we have a lead?'' Xiangfei asked._

 _''Nope, but we can still comeback!'' Kasumi declared happily._

 _Xiangfei was pretty sure that there was no chance for a comeback._

 _*confessional end*_

There was more teams that were attempting to come through and they were definitely feeling their butts get some damage.

''I don't know, buddy...are we here to win?'' Chris asked, just carrying the three tokens with Don.

''You should go back or risk a penalty.'' Don told them.

''Let's get moving fast!'' Zach announced, as the duo were just sprinting hard.

They were back sooner than expected and there was another team that was just coming in to deal with it, as Zach pratically teleported the last token into the hole with Chris by his side.

Mai was both just showing off their bodies by no accident and King was just seeing the two roomates book it like a overstimulated teenager.

''Chris and Zach, you're in 55th! 56th goes to you two girls...somehow.'' the host announced, as the girls were just a little peeved. ''57th also goes Wario and Waluigi, another team that kinda sucked...today!''

 _*Older Women Fighters' confessional*_

 _''So, are we done?'' Mai asked, a little confused._

 _''No...I don't even KNOW what you were doing, though.'' King told her with a hint of anger._

 _*Treasure Hunters' confessional*_

 _''Wario, you've got to be kidding me!'' Waluigi exclaimed._

 _''Wario ain't a fast runner, but Wario will make it up next time!'' Wario boasted._

 _''And Waluigi is gonna run fast!'' Waluigi boasted._

 _*confessional end*_

''Once again, how long is this episode?'' Don asked, getting some information from his staff and they were doing some confirmation... ''Oh, it's an hour-long show?''

The staff confirmed, as there was 41 teams that still weren't done.

''Stick around for more of the Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 6, where some flights depart for a new city that is in the northern United States and the last two teams to arrive...arrive!**

 **Also, if you want to know who's finished this leg so far, here's a list for you guys to check:**

 **Flight #1:**

 **1st: Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **3rd: Former Cadets (MacArthur & Sanders)**  
 **4th: Police Officers (Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde)**  
 **5th: Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu Matsuno)**  
 **6th: Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki)**  
 **7th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **8th: Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro Burromerto)**  
 **9th: The Mercenaries (Ralf Jones & Clark Steel)**  
 **10th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox)**  
 **11th: Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **12th: Women Warriors (Cammy White & Chun-Li)**  
 **13th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **14th: Karate Masters (Ken Masters & Ryu)**  
 **15th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina Vega)**  
 **16th: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **17th: Cup Brothers (Cuphead and Mugman)**  
 **18th: The Mutants (Wolverine and Gambit)**  
 **19th: Kid Heroes (KO and Dendy)**  
 **20th: Prescutors (Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma)**  
 **21st: Babysitters (Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine)**  
 **22nd: Teen Agents (Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable)**

 **Flight #2:**

 **23rd: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **24th: Friendly Heroes (Athena Asamiya & Sie Kensou)**  
 **25th: Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff)**  
 **27th: Adult Best Friends (Frylock & Bender)**  
 **28th: Zombie Fighters (Frank West & Chuck Greene)**  
 **29th: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **30th: Unlikely Friends (Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado)**  
 **31st: Brutal Fighters (Shen Woo & Kukri)**  
 **32nd: Karate Masters (Ryu & Ken)**  
 **33rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **34th: Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**  
 **35th: Obscure Fighters (Gai Tendo & Sho Hayate)**  
 **36th: The Harsh Fightrrs (Balrog & Vega)**  
 **37th: Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **38th: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**  
 **39th: Cruel Old Men (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **40th: Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Jack)**  
 **41st: Odd Combination (Brick MacArthur & Dawn)**  
 **42nd: The Pirates (James Hook & Mr. Smee)**  
 **43rd: Low Key Scammers (Edd & Eddy)**  
 **44th: Grandfather & Son (Rick & Morty)**  
 **45th: Boyfriend & Girlfriend (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **46th: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**

 **Flight #3:**

 **47th: Wrestling Tigers (King & Armor King)**  
 **48th: Fashion Bloggers (Thomas & Jennifer)**  
 **49th: Dog & Baby (Brian & Stewie)**  
 **50th: Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **51st: Hard-Working Kids (Ed & Rolf)**  
 **52nd: Questionable Pair (Spy & Pyro)**  
 **53rd: Wrestling Heels (Hugo & Poison)**  
 **54th: Young Women Fighters (Kasumi Todoh & Li Xiangfei)**  
 **55th: Dumb Roomates (Chris & Zach)**  
 **56th: Older Women Fighters (King & Mai)**  
 **57th: Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**

 **TBC in Part 6!**

 **Seriously, there's always the chance that this battle is going to end pretty soon!**


	10. Episode 1-6: Toronto's Losers!

**The Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 1: None Down In Toronto!**  
 **Part 6: Last Seats For Chicago!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are used in this story, wherever they are from Fresh TV, Time Warner, Disney, Sega, Nintendo, Capcom, SNK or owned by some other amazing companies or internet stars!**

 **Also, Things are going to get a little bit too realistically real for some people!**

* * *

''As this leg starts to get finished, some teams finish the race in record time!'' Don announced very loudly.

The next five teams were definitely coming the heck on, as they were just sure that they didn't suck THAT hard and these five duos that were just strongest in the game, especially with their potential moves.

The major battles still wasn't over, as it was Dante up against Morrigan for the third token and they were pretty much professionals at wasting time.

''I ain't that serious about stuff!'' Dante exclaimed.

''Good...I like guys that aren't that serious.'' Morrigan replied.

These two were battling for things that didn't matter, as their partners were just confused at the two of them attempting to make a grab for the bucket that was still filled with several tokens each other.

''Heh, I'd never take you for the reality show type.'' Dante said, throwing a quip.

Trish and Feilicia were pretty getting to work getting the other tokens, but Batsu was just doing some great teamwork with Hinata to get some great results.

''This is going to be amazing!'' Hinata exclaimed, as her schoolgirl self just sprung Batsu just to reach his team's third token and she ran with her friend. ''We didn't start good...but-''

''There's no way that we this isn't over!'' Batsu declared, running into Don's right hand.

''You're ruining my hand!'' Don shouted at the teenage spiky-haired kid, as they both finished in... ''56th!''

These two were just happy to deal with their mediocre position, but the next team was really willing to take it on with some good moves.

''Candace, are you sure that you can get all three of them in one go?'' Stacy shouted to Candace, who was pretty underwater.

''Yeah...got...Stacy.'' Candace shouted from under the water.

Stacy was just holding on to hope, as Candace was just trying to get a little bit deeper, but it was deep enough to hold those three tokens...and some mackerel along with it.

She wasted breath, but all three of the tokens were with her and soon she was back up to the top.

''57th! 58th!'' Don announced very loudly, as Dante, Morrigan, Trish and Felicia and they all had things to say.

''Candace...there's still 30 more teams that haven't finished yet!'' Stacy exclaimed, as she was just dragging her friend to the airport.

''59th goes to you girls! You're not losers!'' the host exclaimed, dissapoting the girls with the ''losers'' comment.

''Well, that's very hopeful.'' Candace said sarcastically.

 _*The Demon Hunters' confessional...still in the departures lounge.*_

 _''You know what they say...a good battle eases the spirit.'' Dante said, spinning his sword._

 _''I'm pretty sure that saying doesn't exist, but you're not wrong!'' Trish said, pretty impressed._

 _*The Monster Girls' confessional...still in the departures lounge.*_

 _''So, next time, we can attempt to get the lead and then we'll get fans-nya!'' Feilicia exclaimed loudly._

 _''More wouldn't really hurt...and besides there's still a lot of countries to race in!'' Morrigan said happily._

 _''We've can do really both-nya!'' Feilicia said, just hugging her friend._

 _''Yeah...now what?!'' Morrigan said, feeling choked._

 _*The Girly Best Friends' confessional...still in the departures lounge.*_

 _''I don't think Jeremy's gonna love me!'' Candace shouted, freaking out. ''I swear Jeremy, you're gonna-''_

 _''FOCUS, Candace! I don't think your boyfriend wants a freaked out girl.'' Stacy said, getting hold of Candace._

 _''At least, we're not on the last flight...'' Candace sighed in relief, ready to NOT be losers._

 _*These confessionals are SO done!*_

 **56th: High School Friends (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **57th: Monster Girls (Morrigan & Feilicia)**  
 **58th: Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **59th: Girly Best Friends (Candace & Stacy)**

* * *

''As the seats on Flight #3 get filled up, only six more teams have the chance to not become part of the...group of the losers aka Flight #4.''

Meanwhile, there was definitely three teams that only have completed the STAIRS and they had their reasons for their suckitude and they were feeling dissapointed.

''We blew it pretty hard.'' Surly stated.

''Stop remind me about my short legs!'' Joe exclaimed.

The next two were coming up very carefully...even if they were sixteen.

''Ugh...I can't believe they made us run all of those stairs!'' Chloe groaned

Through some kind of intercom, it was possible to hear what's the heck up.

''Captain Falcon, Samus, 60th places belongs to you guys...for real.'' Don announced, as the two of them were done with their challenge.

''Oh well, you can't win everything in life.'' Samus said, just taking things a little bit easy.

''Not nice!'' Captain Falcon shouted, taking the finish not so easy.

The intercom suddenly got turned off, leaving the teams to really feel dissapointed at how far they didn't get.

 **60th: Bounty Hunters (Captain Falcon & Samus)**

These six were ready to conquer their fears of heights, even if they didn't have it at all.

Surly was just the one to take the first step for the bottom three and he didn't really find that scary.

''I thought being 300 metres up would hurt, but this is nothing...'' Surly boasted.

''I think it's because we're squirrels...actually, I'm scared!'' Andie exclaimed.

''Don't worry, the nuts will be worth it!'' Surly shouted, as the squirrel duo were just moving along the skywalk.

There was more teams that were coming to the Chill Zone and all of them were definitely here to do it...to it, as these guys were ready to kick up a notch.

''I wasn't ready, Spongebob!'' Patrick said in worriedness.

''Don't worry about it...Patrick.''

''Wait, I got all three?!''

''See, it didn't turn out all bad!''

These two were coming straight to the Chill Zone, as Patrick's hidden ability to throw things perfectly was coming in handy.

The next team weren't so lucky, but they were definitely people that knew how to make a plan and captalize on it...even if took a while.

''We might as well haven taken a penalty by this point...and even then, we'll still be faster.'' Sami said, looking on things a little negatively. ''But hey, we could be on the third flight.''

''Come on, we're already on the third flight!'' Max shouted, as he managed to pry token number three from another team who was trying to steal it.

''Seriously, you want to deal-'' Peacock said, just coming in with a wrong move.

Max snatched it pretty quickly, as the part-mechanical, part-cartoon loving litter girl was just being blown back with some force and the duo were moving on.

''I think we're gonna need some kind of comeback strategy to get to the top.'' Sami said, a little unsure of their current moves.

The two teams were in some sort of dead heat for a bad position and they were using all of their skills to slow each other down...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...but Patrick was still coming out on top with the ''snow'' gun and Spongebob quickly followed him.

''61st!'' the host shouted to the two undersea buddies, who litterally exploded from excitement. ''Glad, I hosted this show.''

''62nd!''

Sami and Max were just having another day's rest, as they were just chilling some kind of bench.

 **61st: Undersea Buddies (SpongeBob & Patrick)**  
 **62nd: Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**

Another team was coming up with their tokens...after one of them lost these coins for the third time in the row.

''Dude!'' Mordecai exclaimed angrily.

Rigby was just running as fast as he could to get back the three tokens and he manged to snatch two of them easily.

The third one almost rolled into a pond, but his tail saved the day.

''Mordecai, go long!'' the raccoon exclaimed.

''Wait, what?''

Even if he copied a technique, he still managed to successfully do said technique, so they were in.

Soon...the host called out this.

''Modrecai and Rigby, 63rd place...you're on flight three, kinda congratulations!''

''Shut up, man!'' Rigby shouted at the main man.

 **The bro economy is on a all time rise...**

 **63rd: The Working Bros (Mordecai & Rigby)**

Don was just looking a little peeved and another team came with their tokens in hands...or rather, one girl's mechanical hands.

''Are you gonna look cool or live to see another day?'' Don asked, actually scaring Peacock.

''You ain't gonna scare me, buddy!'' Peacock shouted, ready to be loaded.

''Sometimes, I wonder how you managed to get through...regardless, at least we can both go through to the next round...knowing that we're in 64th place.''

''Yeah, I know, sax guy...''

These two were just barely making it through.

 **Get rid of all the checks and this chaos happens!**

 **64th: Mechanical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**

The next four teams were actually done with their challenge and they were in some kind of mad dash to the finish line...or rather, an walk of madness.

''Man, we blew it twice, but we're not ready to do that thrice!'' Gum shouted at Beat, who was double-timing it.

''On it!'' Beat exclaimed, triple timing the run.

''We're not going to let a bunch of hoodlums take our spots on some plane!'' Hank shouted, just wasting a lot of time.

''You look kinda stupid.'' Bobby told the two of them.

''We're ready to head to the future like there's no way get out of there!'' Tomo Takino shouted, after taking a long breath.

''You don't make a lot of sense.'' Kagura told him, matter of factly.

''I don't give a single damn! Because we're gonna be on that fucking third plane and that's final!'' AVGN yelled.

Out of the four teams...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The Father & Son and the Graffiti Skaters nabbed the final tickets for the third flight to Chicago, while the Angry Critics and the High-School Runners were taking the first four seats on Flight 4.

Either way, it was still really close.

''65th goes to the skaters and 66th goes to the father & son team!'' Don announced, as the two of them were looking a little happier. ''The last seats on flight number three await you.''

The other two were livid at this result, even if they weren't out.

''Which means that Tomo, Kagura you're in 67th. Critic and Nerd, you're in 68th and also, Takumi, Itsuki, you're in 69th...you all are going onto the final flight to Chicago...but you're still losers.''

They were acting like losers sans Takumi and Kagura, who was just taking it easy.

''What's your problem, fucker?'' the Nerd asked rudely. ''We're on the fourth flight?''

''And even if we didn't do that well...what makes you think-'' Critic said, before Don stated this.

''Trust me, I don't care about your flight troubles.'' Don interrupted coolly, prompting Tomo to go all in with the insults.

''You're NOT the nicest host around and you're still really lame!'' Tomo yelled, being dragged away by Kagura, who was just bothered.

Don was concerned about his ''lameness'' as Takumi was just looking on confusedly at the carnage that was going down.

 **Too real for words to explain!**

 **65th: Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum)**  
 **66th: Father & Son (Hank & Bobby)**  
 **67th: High-School Runners (Kagura & Tomo)**  
 **68th: Angry Critics (Nostalgia Critic & Angry Video Game Nerd)**  
 **69th: High-Speed Drifters (Takumi & Itsuki)**

 _*The Graffiti Skaters' confessional*_

 _''Okay, maybe those guys need to chill.'' Beat said. ''It's just one really long race after all.''_

 _''Man, did you see those angry guys?'' Gum asked._

 _*The Angry Critics' confessional*_

 _''I don't give a damn about the fact that I'm paired with the worst contestants...just that there was some bullshit moves being pulled.'' Critic said, still a little angry._

 _''Honestly, I think it's because you sucked balls.'' Nerd shouted. ''You got scared a shit-ton on the first challenge and then you...lost.''_

 _*confessionals are done*_

* * *

''As the seats on the rest of the flights are taken, Flight 4 is open for sixteen more teams to drop in and one of them didn't wear a lot...except their clothes and bones!''

There was more teams that were coming and they were moving as quickly as they could not get into the bottom two.

This team was a bit more...unorthodox with their skills, but they didn't really care that much about that trait.

''You're just skulls and bones...but at least, you're 70th place.'' Don announced, as the two were looking dissapointed.

 _*The Skeleton Brothers' confessional*_

 _''we blew this thing...woo.'' Sans said, just chilling out._

 _''IT'S NOT OVER, BECAUSE, HUMANS, WE'RE STILL IN THIS RACE!' Papyrus shouted very loudly. ''THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS AWESOME BROTHER-''_

 _''i'm sans.''_

 _''-ARE READY TO PROVE THAT MONSTERS ARE AWESOME!''_

 _''yeah, i'm sure that there's no other teams that are monsters. '' Sans said pretty sarcastically._

 _*confessional end*_

 **Boned!**

 **70th: Skeleton Brothers (San & Papyrus)**

The second team to just come in...were missing something for REALLY obvious reasons.

''I am ze spy-'' Spy exclaimed to the host...who saw him behind a pillar.

"Wait, you're friend is on fire?" Lori asked, as Leni was just walking her to the Chill Zone, which was a step away.

"Leni and Lori, you did okay, but you're in 71st place.'' Don announced, as Pyro was just looking for some fire. ''Hope the fire department smokes this guy...''

Spy was just trying to do some major hiding, as he was unseen again.

''Well, at least Spy's a spy.'' Leni was just happy to see a spy.

"We've got to focus, because spies are good at hiding." Lori's own two eyes knew that she couldn't let up on the race.

"But I can't hide better than a spy."

"Yeah, sure you can!"

Leni and Lori were just ready to relaxed.

 **71st: Adult Sisters (Leni & Lori)**

The next team were definitely feeling done for the day, as they were both pretty sure that they sucked balls for this battle.

''Eh, this is the end of us.'' Gintoki said, walking slowly.

''You've just gotta make it through this damn round and you're really going to feel it.'' Kagura said, as she was just kicking Pyro.

Gintoki's eyes actually opened and unsurprisingly, so was Don eye's and they were both clear to just ignore.

''Bitch, I'm 72nd place.'' Gintoki stated at the host, as they both knew the result.

''Come on, let the host...host.''

Gintoki and Kagura were just half asleep, as they were both just talking some crap on a bench.

 **72nd: Odd Jobbers (Gintoki & Kagura)**

These two were...tired for sure and they weren't waiting for someone to stop them from doing their stuff.

''Talk about a very close call.'' Kitty said, just ready to call it a day.

''I swear everybody's getting a little bit too fast.'' Kurt remarked, as he walked up to Don.

''You guys are in 73rd place, meaning that you're still in it!''

Kitty and Kurt were (sorta) celebrating at this result, as the two of them.

''At least we have a chance to kick butt.'' Kurt sighed, really happily.

 **73rd: The Young Mutants (Kitty & Kurt)**

Shawn was just looking a little bit beaten up by the branches, as he just walked into the airport terminal, knowing that he wasn't out.

''Come on, Jasmine! We've still got an leg to finish.'' he said.

Jasmine also looked beaten up, but it was litterally this time, as she was sure that they both got knocked out.

''Yeah...at least we're still in this.'' Jasmine replied happily.

''Glad, we're not knocked out anymore.''

''Don!''

Jasmine definitely had the cough of a loser.

''Well, how do I say this? You're in 74th and you have a chance of getting the couple of million dollars! Also, you're on the fourth flight, so that chance is very small.'' Don explained to the two of them.

''Then we're gonna go for that chance anyways!'' Shawn exclaimed loudly.

The two of them ran to the booking booth.

 **74th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**

The next team were litterally just dropping in to the building, as they were just breaking the roof to finish this challenge.

''Okay, so we're in first right?!'' Star shouted at the host.

''Uh...no...you're in 75th, though.'' Don announced, as the two lost their smiles.

Star was just looking a little peeved that-

''You're still in the race, okay?''

''WOOHOO!'' Star exclaimed, very happily, as Marco was just now running alongside her to the depatures lounge.

 **75th: Dimension-Travelling Heroes (Star & Marco)**

The next two were just happy to keep it simple, as they were both tired out from all of the shenanigans that a certain team was pulling.

''I swear I'm going to find whoever's doing these crazy things to us!'' Marty shouted, freaking about the result.

''Come on, you just weren't doing that good compared to most of the racers.'' Alex said, calmly.

''I am telling the you truth! Also, you're kinda right!''

''So, what the heck's happening to my partner?''

''I don't know! But the team behind you **might** have something to do with it.'' Don explained, confusing the heck out of the two animals. ''You're 76th place!''

 **76th: Performing Animals (Alex & Marty)**

Merlin was a little bit miffed about his partner.

''You raced unhonourably...it's only the first lap! Anyways-'' Merlin

''Come on, I got to have some fun in this boring race!'' Mim interrupted, not giving a damn about Merlin.

''This race isn't all about magic-''

''Yeah...what he said.'' Don interrupted. ''You're in 77th place!''

Mim just scowled, but Merlin pushed her away before she could do real damage.

 **77th: The Old Magicians (Merlin & Mim)**

3 more teams were actually coming at the same time, as they were finished with their challenges and the three of them were looking pretty dissapointed at their results...but their relief was definitely there, as they weren't outta here.

''78th goes to the stretchy arm fighters, 79th goes to the talking bears-''

''Alright!'' Grizz cheered.

''-and 80th goes to the camp councillors and you're on flight number four!''

 _*The Bear Friends confessional*_

 _''I don't know if it's alright...we could be doing WAY better!'' Panda said, feeling uneasy._

 _''But, we're not out of the race...yet.'' Grizz replied, trying to ease Panda._

 _''I mean who would watch a blog of a loser?'' Panda asked, hitting hard on himself._

 _''Whoa! You're not a loser!'' Grizz said. ''We're gonna be winners soon!''_

 _*The Stretchy Fighters' confessional*_

 _''Sometimes, I wonder...is this really worth it?'' Spring Man asked with a bit of a frown._

 _''I think it definitely is...we're just not hitting our stride.'' Ribbon Girl told him. ''I don't know when, but we're gonna rock this!''_

 _''Yeah, you're definitely right.'' Spring Man said with a confindent smile._

 _*The Camp Councillors' confessional*_

 _''My first going on a LONG break and I get stuck in the bottom ten!'' Emma shouted. ''This is one crazy ride that I wanted to get stuck on...and I wonder if it's going to get exciting again.''_

 _''Don't you worry, my maiden...I can promise that I'm not making any promises! Either way, I think we have a chance!'' Xander exclaimed a little bit more excitedly._

 _*confessional end*_

 **Only eight more for...something good!**

 **78th: Stretchy Fighters (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl)**  
 **79th: Living Bears (Panda & Grizz)**  
 **80th: Camp Councillors (Emma & Xander)**

* * *

''As these ten final teams attempt to get their seats and avoid elimination, some are lagging, while some are rushing and these two teams are definitely rushing to Chill Zone!''

Ten more teams were actually in the battle, as there was duos that were really willing to do their game in here...especially since they were-

''Whoa, it's starting to become a close game!'' Terry exclaimed, as he was completely getting into crazy terroritory.

''I swear, these squirrels are also trying to get the tokens!'' Mary shouted.

''Hey, they're one of the teams!''

''That's right and you're gonna go down!'' Surly shouted, as Terry was just snatching the third token from him.

''Okay, squirrel guy.'' Mary told the confindent purple squirrel.

Terry and Mary were both struggling to run all of the way to the Chill Zone and not only that, they were paired with another team that still was running to that zone.

''Oh, blogger girl! Try and catch me!'' Mary proclaimed, confindently.

''Wait, aren't we in front of you?'' Alya asked, pretty unsure.

As they were tied, Don couldn't really figutre out who was in the lead, but they weren't about to waste all of that time for nothing.

''COME ON!'' Terry yelled, making both teams move even faster.

''Whoa, chill out! We're gonna trip over-'' Nino shouted, before both teams trip over each other.

Don really didn't care, as he just kept on announcing places.

''81st goes to Terry and Mary! 82nd goes to these glasses...wearers.'' the host exclaimed, as the two teams were chilling on the ground.

 **Eight more to go!**

 **81st: Street Fighters (Terry Bogard & Mary Ryan)**  
 **82nd: Supportive Friends (Alya & Nino)**

There was a lot of major teams that were already done, but there was one team in particular was definitely major and also definitely sucking.

Actually, they were at the Chill Zone...a little late.

''What happened?'' Dudley asked, definitely struggling to stand up.

''You got passed by 30 other teams.'' the host replied. ''But you and your partner in 83rd and you're not out of the race.''

''What the hell, Dudley?!'' Katswell exclaimed, as the dog felt like something was just going to get him later. ''How did we get knocked out?''

''I can't remember...but there was some guy with a huge moustache.'' Dudley explained badly, as the two were still moving on.

''I have a suspicion that Eggman knocked us out...somehow.''

''Yeah, it was that Eggman guy!''

 **83rd: Secret Agents (Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell)**

It came down to about seven teams and their combined skills and right now, they didn't need another distraction, as they were all focused on the challenges...to varying degrees.

''Urgh, you know if we lose today...I'm going to blame you!'' Chloe groaned.

''I'm sorry! I'm trying as hard as I can!'' Sabrina said, running ridiculously quickly.

There was one team who decided that working together was definitely worth a lot.

''Dee Dee-''

''I got it, I got it!'' She shouted excitedly, as the two siblings were running off to the Don Box dispenser.

''I wonder if we can make it before those idiotic brothers even finish the challenge!'' Dexter thought out loud. ''Soon, I'll be able to lead us to victory!''

''I just wanted to see the world, but okay.'' Dee Dee said, as she was just skpping.

The other was just straight up mad at that team that was just trying to the Chill Zone.

''I swear, Josh, one of these days, it's going to hurt me more than it hurts you...already.'' Drake said, struggling to stand up to get third token.

''Man, I'm already hurt...I don't need to be hurt more.'' Josh groaned, carrying a branch or two with them.

''Got that token...finally.'' Drake said, ready to take it up with another team.

These two teams weren't head to head, but they were definitely close compared with the _bottom five teams_ still attempting to collect their tokens.

Drake and Josh weren't the best runners and Dexter and Dee Dee didn't have a lot of energy.

''Which one will leap ahead to their personal victories?''

Don struggled to come up with a good line, while the other two teams were struggling to win it.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Drake & Josh won the short, but slightly brutal battle, as they were in...

''85th! Wannabe scientist and dumb ballerina, you're in 86th!'' Don announced, as the latter two were looking dissapointed.

 **Possibly Dissapointing Results**

 **85th: New-School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **86th: Contrasting Siblings (Dexter & Dee Dee)**

There was two more teams that were coming and they were just more motivated than ever, even if one of them was just hungering for some great food, right.

''Buu want food, but Buu also want to not lose!''

''Yeah, we're not gonna lose...even if our life depends on it!'' Hercule shouted, as he was definitely running like he wanted to be in this race.

''Buu no kill!''

''Don't worry, it's just an expression.''

Things were starting to get finished, as Buu was just definitely a happy...gelatinous being and Hercule was a sweaty martial artist.

''Even if you two duos weren't meant to make the final cut, you're still in the game! Hercule, Buu, you're in 86th!'' Don told the team, which got them in a great mood. ''Congrats, you still live another day.''

''Buu like Don guy.''

The big fat gelatinous being was just ready to hug the host, as the host just stepped back further to make sure that he didn't get hurt.

''Wait, Buu, don't break his ribs!'' his teammate shouted, as Buu just stopped the hug.

''Buu sorry for stuff.''

''I have no idea how you got here, but now you've gotta race hard.'' Don shrugged, not in the mood to deal with these two.

The two teams were finally running into the depature lounge, as they were just ready to grab some food, as Buu's stretchy arm was just grabbing food like it was going out of stock.

 **87th: The Strong Friends (Hercule & Buu)**

* * *

Yes, it's time for the _bottom five_ to show themselves, as there's five teams on the second challenge, five chances to survive and five potential pitfalls that could befuddle these-

''Which two teams will bottom out of The Super Ridonculous Race?'' the host asked. ''And when can I sit down?''

Chloe and Sabrina were both just going double time on the ''no-teamwork'' thing, as Sabrina just about managed to get about one of the three tokens and the other token just landed on Chloe.

Surly and Andie were really close to snatching the third token from a bush, as he was just trying to pick it out.

Joe and Sylvia were almost done with the challenge, but throwing tokens at a box wouldn't work this time.

PJ was just looking around for that _damn_ third token, as Gabe was just looking fowards to a day in Chicago, but they were also working hard than Chloe.

Daphne and Velma were both also done with the challenge, as they were actually going with the much simpler method of just inputting the tokens.

''You know at this point, you're just gonna drop it.'' Velma told Joe.

''Try as you might, it's just a little off, my girl.'' Joe said, throwing the third token without looking.

''Sometimes, life works out in unexpected ways.'' Daphnie told Velma, just getting the tip.

Then Joe just managed to throw the last one in and take it for the team, leaving him and Sylvia to get ahead.

''Like that.''

''Wait, that actually worked?'' Sylvia asked, geniunely surprised.

''Yeah...I can relate!'' Velma exclaimed, also surprised.

The two teams were running to basically their salvation, as they were the first two teams out of the _bottom five_ to pass through...but they were also one of the last teams.

''Wannabe superheroes, you get 89th! Young investigators, you get 90th! You're still in this damn race!'' Don announced, starting to get a little annoyed.

''Yeah, we survived!'' Sylvia cheered.

''Something tells me you don't want to stand up.'' Velma told the host, who looked on like she had something going on. ''It's okay, everybody has their limits.''

Don was still shocked.

 **88th: Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**  
 **89th: Young Investigators (Daphne & Velma)**

''Er...who's going to be the last team still be able to win it...is it going to be the big squirrels, the brothers that deserve a second challenge or the worst person and the best person...yeah, I know that they're all losers, but there's only going to be two today.''

The three _losers_ were actually about to clear the challenge, as it was really obvious that this was going to be a close one.

Surly and Andie were just good at wall-climbing even now, as they managed to get three tokens in at all the same time.

PJ and Gabe were both just trying their hardest to drop in the tokens pretty quickly and they were just pretty mad.

These two teams got their tips and they were sprinting like they were in the Olympics...even if they didn't have as much energy as an Olympian and-

''Oh, it's going to be a close one and they're not really the best runners in the world...so, who's going to make it, the squirrels or the awkward brothers...or whatever Chloe's doing.''

PJ, Gabe, Surly and Andie were definitely walking hard, but in the end...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''Surly and Andie, the squirrels win the last seat to Chicago!'' Don announced, as the two of them were celebrating with their lack of energy. ''Sorry, Awkward Brothers, you guys are finally out.''

 **90th: The Squirrels (Surly & Andie)**  
 **91st: The Awkward Brothers (PJ & Gabe)**

''Come on, there's definitely teams that don't deserve their position!'' Andie retorted loudly. ''I swear that's definitely true!''

''That squirrel girl is 100% right, so Don-'' Surly said, before...

''Like I said, the awkward brothers are out...so that doesn't matter.'' Don announced, making the squirrels feel a little bit weird inside.

''There's no way we're leaving so soon!'' Gabe shouted. ''I was about to-''

''You know, Mom's going to watch this on TV, right?'' PJ suggested, which won't be true.

 _*The Awkward Brothers' elimination confessional*_

 _''You know, yesterday, I said that we're going to go far on this show...Man, it feels like we got cheated.'' Gabe said, ready to pull something._

 _''I remember you not doing anything...I don't know why I remember that.'' PJ attempted to remember._

 _''Yeah, yeah...my friends are going to mock me for losing to squirrels...seriously.'' Gabe exclaimed, sadly._

 _''And I think we wasted our time on this show!'' PJ said, as he was just a little miffed. ''At least we rode a zip line.''_

 _*confessional end*_

Don was just a little bit happier to see this team...to go home.

''Firstly, you weren't close and secondly, you would go only so far.'' Don announced. ''Also, you were eliminated!''

 **92nd: The Bad Friends (Chloe & Sabrina)**

''What?! You're going to take me out of this race?!'' Chloe declared. ''You know my daddy's the Mayor of Paris!''

''And we're not in Paris...Sabrina, you've got anything to say.'' Don announced pretty happily and Sabrina was just looking a little angry.

''How dare you do that?!'' Sabrina exclaimed angrily.

These two were definitely not ready to be sent back to Paris so soon...even if they were really rich.

''Well, hope your flight back to Paris is really smooth.'' the host told the two of them, as he was just a little scared of what would happen.

 _*The Bad Friends' confessional*_

 _''So, like, I just wanted to enter the race to get some more money and you know, get the best pictures ever, so that my Adrikins can see that I have a really good time.'' Chloe said, getting her sweet side out. ''Anyways, I had a fun time here, but...''_

 _''Chloe and I are going to attempt to have a come back! My BFF and I need to come back to this race!'' Sabrina shouted happily._

 _''Anyways, see you soon, Don!''_

 _*confessional end*_

That was pretty much it and-

''Good luck with that comeback. And with that done, puts an end to the first leg and the first two eliminations!'' Don announced very loudly. ''Next time, the 88 teams hit Chicago...in The Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

 **To be continued with the second episode, where the battles in Chicago get started and then the next two teams will be eliminated in these crazy lights!**

 **BTW, there's going to be things that are getting started!**

 **Also, if you want to know who's finished this leg, here's a list for you guys to check:**

 **Flight #1:**

 **1st: Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **3rd: Former Cadets (MacArthur & Sanders)**  
 **4th: Police Officers (Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde)**  
 **5th: Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu Matsuno)**  
 **6th: Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki)**  
 **7th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **8th: Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro Burromerto)**  
 **9th: The Mercenaries (Ralf Jones & Clark Steel)**  
 **10th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox)**  
 **11th: Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **12th: Women Warriors (Cammy White & Chun-Li)**  
 **13th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **14th: Karate Masters (Ken Masters & Ryu)**  
 **15th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina Vega)**  
 **16th: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **17th: Cup Brothers (Cuphead and Mugman)**  
 **18th: The Mutants (Wolverine and Gambit)**  
 **19th: Kid Heroes (KO and Dendy)**  
 **20th: Prescutors (Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma)**  
 **21st: Babysitters (Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine)**  
 **22nd: Teen Agents (Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable)**

 **Flight #2:**

 **23rd: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **24th: Friendly Heroes (Athena Asamiya & Sie Kensou)**  
 **25th: Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff)**  
 **26th: Adult Best Friends (Frylock & Bender)**  
 **27th: Zombie Fighters (Frank West & Chuck Greene)**  
 **28th: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **29th: Unlikely Friends (Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado)**  
 **30th: Brutal Fighters (Shen Woo & Kukri)**  
 **31st: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **32nd: Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**  
 **33rd: Obscure Fighters (Gai Tendo & Sho Hayate)**  
 **34th: The Harsh Fighters (Balrog & Vega)**  
 **35th: Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **36th: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**  
 **37th: Cruel Old Men (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **38th: Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Jack)**  
 **39th: Odd Combination (Brick MacArthur & Dawn)**  
 **40th: The Pirates (James Hook & Mr. Smee)**  
 **41st: Low Key Scammers (Edd & Eddy)**  
 **42nd: Grandfather & Son (Rick & Morty)**  
 **43rd: Boyfriend & Girlfriend (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **44th: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**

 **Flight #3:**

 **45th: Wrestling Tigers (King & Armor King)**  
 **46th: Fashion Bloggers (Thomas & Jennifer)**  
 **47th: Dog & Baby (Brian & Stewie)**  
 **48th: Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **49th: Hard-Working Kids (Ed & Rolf)**  
 **50th: Questionable Pair (Spy & Pyro)**  
 **51st: The Wrestler and The Promoter (Hugo & Poison)**  
 **52nd: Young Women Fighters (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **53rd: Dumb Roomates (Chris & Zach)**  
 **54th: Older Women Fighters (King & Mai)**  
 **55th: Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**  
 **56th: High School Friends (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **57th: Monster Girls (Morrigan & Feilicia)**  
 **58th: Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **59th: Girly Best Friends (Candace & Stacy)**  
 **60th: Bounty Hunters (Captain Falcon & Samus)**  
 **61st: Undersea Buddies (SpongeBob & Patrick)**  
 **62nd: Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**  
 **63rd: The Working Bros (Mordecai & Rigby)**  
 **64th: Mechanical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**  
 **65th: Father & Son (Hank & Bobby)**  
 **66th: Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum)**

 **Flight #4:**

 **67th: High-School Runners (Kagura & Tomo)**  
 **68th: Angry Critics (Nostalgia Critic & Angry Video Game Nerd)**  
 **69th: High-Speed Drifters (Takumi & Itsuki)**  
 **70th: Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **71st: Adult Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **72nd: Odd Jobbers (Gintoki & Kagura)**  
 **73rd: The Young Mutants (Kitty & Kurt)**  
 **74th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **75th: Dimension-Travelling Heroes (Star & Marco)**  
 **76th: Performing Animals (Alex & Marty)**  
 **77th: The Old Magicians (Merlin & Mim)**  
 **78th: Stretchy Fighters (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl)**  
 **79th: Old-School Brothers (Adam & Barry)**  
 **80th: Living Bears (Panda & Grizz)**  
 **81st: Camp Councillors (Emma & Xander)**  
 **82nd: Street Fighters (Terry Bogard & ''Blue'' Mary Ryan)**  
 **83rd: Supporting Friends (Alya & Nino)**  
 **84th: Secret Agents (Dudley & Kitty)**  
 **85th: New-School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **86th: Contrasting Siblings (Dexter & Dee Dee)**  
 **87th: The Strong Friends (Hercule & Buu)**  
 **88th: Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**  
 **89th: The Investigators (Daphne & Velma)**  
 **90th: The Squirrels (Surly & Andie)**

 **Eliminated...badly:**

 **91st: The Awkward Brothers (PJ & Gabe)**  
 **92nd: The Bad Friends (Chloe & Sabrina)**

 **About the Awkward Brothers...these guys wouldn't have really added a lot in the future, mostly because even if they were solid characters, there's a LOT of solid characters and several teams of brothers, so they would be kinda redundant.**

 **About the Bad Friends, though, they were 100% the first team to be eliminated, even if it would bring an interesting plot in the future, as Chloe ain't a good girl (If you have seen the show, you know what I mean) and Sabrina would just be dragged along for the ride.**

 **The squirrels may have been slightly sized up, but they're still the smallest contestants in the game.**

 **Also, Eggman and Boxman are going to do some BAD things!**

 **So, see you guys with 92 teams duking it out!**


	11. Episode 2-1: Landing In Chicago!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 2: Illnois All-Star Stuff!**  
 **Part 1: Landing In Chicago!**

 **With alliances getting started, it looks like that the competition that was already put on a flame is already heating up at an exponential rate, though it mostlu**

 **Anyways, here's the first part of Episode 2, where the teams drop into Chicago and bust some moves and do another challenge that I'm not going to reveal right here!**

 **Also, I gotta ride sandwiches somewhere!**

* * *

Don was back...in a not so new location.

''Last time on the Super Ridonculous Race, 93 super and not-so-super teams were actually on TV, trying to win and not lose in Toronto! With three tokens, two ziplines, one skywalk and hundred of stairs, we saw them perform! Some of them performed perfectly like Jacques & Josee...some slowly crept to the finish like Daphne & Velma!''

Footage was shown of these good teams and these bad teams.

''With new friendships forming and a new alliance springing up so soon, these guys are doing all kinds of stuff! But the true losers of last round, Chloe & Sabrina and PJ & Gabe, won't be able to experience more of this race! What's going to go down in the lights of Chicago? Who's going to be this leg's losers and winners? And which teams' skills will make them win? Find out on this episode...''

Don was just looking prepared for what was ahead.

''...THE SUPER RIDONCULOUS RACE!''

* * *

After the theme song, planes were shown taking off at very different times, as the sun was just lower in every corner of the TV, except for the plane that was on the bottom right.

''Those teams who managed to get their tickets on flights one, two and three are out of the airport! Even if the teams on flight number three are just on their plane!'' Don announced, as the three groups of duos were just looking positively. ''The teams on flight number four...are still waiting.''

Surly and Andie were still a little tired for all of the ridiculous racing that they did.

''I could really go for some nuts.'' Surly said. ''Isn't there a lot of them?

''Yeah, there is...we don't have money, though.'' Andie answered.

''What the heck is money?'' Surly asked.

''Little bits of paper and metal that look different and are worth something...yeah, I have no idea.'' Andie said, just chilling.

''Hey...I'm talking to a squirrel, right?'' Nino said, just trying to get some nuts. ''Listen, buddy, I'll get you guys nuts-''

''Yeah and you better make that they're real nuts or...I'm going to make your nuts pay!''

Nino was just struggling to hold back laughter, while Surly just gave up the act.

''Come on, squirrel guy! I'll just go and get you nuts.''

Meanwhile, Dexter was doing some amazing strategy that could've been done by a genius.

''So, I'm just going to go somewhere and you're going to stay put and do nothing.'' Dexter explained like a genius.

 _*The Young Investigators' confessional*_

 _''As someone who wants to do this with her boyfriend that forgot...I think we're out of the race in the next round!'' Daphne exclaimed loudly. ''After all, the first team to be sent was on the last flight!''_

 _''No, it was because they were attempting to live action roleplay...where no cares.'' Velma stated. ''Besides, there's definitely much worse teams that are on the same flight.''_

 _''When you put it like that...''_

 _Velma was starting to smile._

 _''...it doesn't make it any better!'' Daphne said loudly, almost crying. ''I'm sorry, Fred!''_

 _Velma's shoulder was being cried on and she couldn't care less about that._

* * *

''However, those teams almost didn't want to be on Flight 2!''

Flight number two was definitely the most interesting thing that was happening outside of Chicago, as there was some dumb fight attempting to go down.

''What did you just call me?!'' Shen yelled.

''I just called you rowday, what are you going to do about it?'' Bender shouted back.

It was just a shouting match, as the duo were blocked by the waitresses and Vega attempting to woo at least one of them didn't help matters, as the argument became a little more heated than usual.

''We're both gonna own ya in the next leg!''

"Yeah, what he said." Fry joined in a strangely non-commital way.

''I'm just here...doing jack shit.'' Kukri said, chilling in his seat innocently.

''You can go and try...because I'm good at owning!'' Bender yelled, just making Frylock a little worried about the quality of the clap backs.

Bender and Shen were both doing some glaring matches at each other, as it was turning into the night sky.

Meanwhile, some people were getting some rest by just doing some quick napping.

Smee was just trying straight resting next to Hook, who was also resting on the window.

Tails and Zooey were both making the best sleep with their noise-cancelling earphones.

Either way, some were resting or some were attempting to rest their pretty heads on the seats...but something was just irking them, as Ken was just resting against Frank's head in awkward way.

''I swear-WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!'' Frank yelled...very loudly.

''Ah...wha? I swear I can explain what happened, Eliza.'' Ken mumbled in his sleep.

''Oh, it's just you.'' Frank said, just going back to sleep immediately.

''No problem, Eliza.'' Ken mumbled some more.

Ryu and Chuck were just looking at each other, like the other had just done something pretty wrong and were ready to apologize and they were just going back to do their thing of watching TV.

Even if the two of them were definitely asleep, there was two teams that wanted to do some payback on him...but then again, so was a good chunk of the plane, as the payback was just too high for the members to not having a problem.

''That was kind of a bad move.'' Dendy commented, harbouring no ill will.

''Yeah, says the ten year old nerd.'' Mortimer smugly stated.

''Okay, my partner may have done an-oh, what's the point?'' Chuck said, as the ire of this plane was too high.

"The point is that a ten-year old insulted me by doing moves!" Mortimer was just actually somewhat offended.

"And those moves weren't exactly too good." Dendy was just staying calm, as he was just trying to give some constructive thoughts.

''...Okay, what's your problem?" Chuck was just not figuring things out, as he was seeing a calm kid and an offended adult.

"Shut up, you blonde fool!" Mortimer yelled, just making his partner wake up.

Those five words pretty much almost woke up everybody in the plane...sans the guys with noise-cancelling earphones.

 _*The Stepbrothers' Confessional*_

 _''Bro, we could've done that...a thousand times better!'' Chet exclaimed. ''Obviously, it's kinda wrong to do that junk on a plane.''_

 _''For sure, bro! I mean there's no reason to do it anyways.'' Lorenzo said, just being a little chill. ''Of course, we don't need a reason to do it!''_

 _*The Nature Lovers' Confessional*_

 _''Man, I can't get high, but I can sleep easily.'' Jeff said, as he was actually half-awake._

 _''How long is this flight?'' Hayley was just feeling pretty awake. ''I know it's definitely not that long.''_

 _''I forgot, babe!'' Jeff exclaimed, as he was just feeling the golden smell. ''I think it's like a whole bunch of hours."_

 _"Actually, it's just two and a half." Hayley just got something from Dendy, who was there by coincidence._

 _*The confessionals are well-done*_

* * *

''As Flight 2 gets woken up, Flight #1 has someone being as quiet as a mouse!'' Don announced, as someone was just crawling.

The first flight was definitely having troubles of their own and one of them was about to do something ridiculously cruel to his enemies.

These two were doing some very genius moves, such as trying to make sure that no-one cared enough to alert the prankee of their presence.

''So, you're gonna make a move on annoying hedgehog guy?'' Rad whispered to Eggman.

''Yeah and this is going the best prank ever!'' Eggman whispered happily.

''You sure? I know how to prank...or something.''

''Yeah!'' Eggman exclaimed very quiet. ''I've got an IQ of 300, so I know how to prank in every single way possible.''

''Good luck.'' Enid said, putting her hand over the alien's mouth, as Boxman were just watching for the moment that the prank failed.

Eggman realized too late that he should've just gone for it, as Sonic spotted him a mile away with a good eye, leading the hedgehog to just give him some water to his face.

"You should've just stopped talking." Sonic was just giving Eggman some good old snarky advice.

Eggman just let out a loud, but very quick yelp, as Enid was just giving an thumbs up to Sonic, who did the same thing back to the ninja girl.

Meanwhile, something a lot more useful was happening several aisles down, as they were experincing some turblence.

Heather and Josee were just sitting with each other together by accident, but they were starting up something, as they both had questionable smiles.

''So...you know, we're both one of the strongest teams in the game so far and unlike you, I have won first place MANY times.'' Josee boasted. ''I wonder if we can team up to basically rule the competition!''

''How do I you're not just going to backstab us?'' Heather asked skeptically.

''Trust me, we're going to split the money with you!'' Josee shouted with a hint of malice. ''And I don't care about your...whatever.''

''No, that's final and you can't make me change your mind.''

''Wow, you're going to regret this decision!''

Heather and Josee shared a quick glare that suggested that Alejandro and Jacques would've just stepped back for good reason.

The two catty women were both just looking away from each other towards either towards Chicago or to their partner.

Alejandro and Jacques were both a little stunned by this clear power play, but they just ignored it and went on to be secret team buddies.

 _*Alejandro and Jacques' confessional*_

 _''I swear whatever our girlfriends are up to is strange. Must be some kind of new alliance.'' Alejandro guessed, trying to be a detective. ''Besides, they both know how to play mind-games and are both incredibly...fit and...''_

 _The Spaniard was just now blushing red._

 _''And what?'' Jacques asked. ''There's no way that us ice dancers could join up with some no-name team-''_

 _''...Heather is very beatitful.''_

 _Alejandro and Jacques looked at each other like they heard a really big insult._

 _''You know, you could at least prepare yourself...like me! Let's agree to this thing and I'll help you prepare.''_

 _''Not really a problem...I don't think Heather's going to like that.'' Alejandro said, looking towards her girlfriend in the background._

 _''What makes you say that?'' Jacques asked obliviously. ''We could rule the race-''_

 _*Confessional end*_

* * *

Don was about to introduce the city of Chicago to a lot of people.

''Chicago, the jazziest city in the northern United States is home to theathers, all kinds of dance troupes, dance studios and musicals and to go along with the talent, the famous Loop elevated! Teams have to take a taxi from O'Hare Airport, where I'm standing, to a dance studio, where the teams will receive their next tip!'' he explained, as teams were attempting to take some taxis at night. ''Also, Flight 1 has now landed and its teams are looking for taxis!''

''Taxi!'' Sonic yelled loudly.

''Where's the taxi?!'' Knuckles shouted, almost breaking down.

''Taxi!'' Ralf exclaimed pretty loudly.

''Where's the cab?'' Rad asked not so loudly.

"Get me a taxi!" Balrog yelled, just being the second loudest in the game.

There was no-one that was getting the attention of the taxi drivers, even if they were some of the more famous, infamous or unusual contestants.

''WE NEED TAXIS!'' Gwen screamed loudly.

Right after that, four taxis all arrived at the same time, as they did what she did, her and Leshawna, The Reality Show Villains, The Fast Friends and The Police Officers, leaving 18 others to shout very loudly.

''Yeah, see you guys at the next challenge!'' Knuckles told the rest of the teams, who were just looking at him weirdly. ''Gonna run on the highway!"

Sonic was just groaning hard.

''Please tell me you're not planning to do it?" Heather asked, obviously just asking the important questions.

''We'd either be killed or just end up causing more traffic, so is that what you want?" Sonic was also asking another important question.

"Er..." Knuckles' mind was just rack up the answers. ''...it's fast?"

Heather and Alejandro were just smiling at the echidna's lack of intellect and Knuckles somehow didn't really register it properly, as Sonic was just not in a good mood.

 _*The Police Officers' confessional*_

 _Nick and Judy were just pretty shocked at Knuckles' dumb idea._

 _''I don't get it. Don dedicates a part of his life for all of our teams to not die, but Knuckles just has a really dumb idea that could make him die!" Judy was just defending the slightly non-commital promise that Don made._

 _''Hey, it's not like he's going to do it. Knuckles can't run that fast and Sonic can, so...'' Nick dismissed it._

 _*The Former Cadets' confessional*_

 _Sanders and MacArthur were both a little scared._

 _''I know that I said that I'm ready to give it my all, but that echidna's...too hardcore!" MacArthur was just pretty confidently. ''Put that stuff on another road and it'd work!"_

 _"I'd doubt that they wouldn't get a penalty for that, though." Sanders was just putting some facts on the ground._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The Cup Brothers and The Mutants jumped in the same taxi, as there was room for six and the camera was on.

''So, you're telling you defeat some flower, a princess of sweet stuff and a guy with a ship that shoots lasers?'' Gambit asked, completely unsure.

''Yeah, sir!'' Cuphead exclaimed.

''...That doesn't seem too crazy...but you're cups, so...''

''It works without you guys more.''

''What are you saying?'' Wolverine asked threateningly.

''We l-live in a very crazy world.'' Mugman said loudly and very quickly, as everyone just understood.

''I realized that, while you guys were yapping.''

''Huh...I never noticed.''

These guys were just trying to pass the time in their six-seat taxi, while other teams were taking an different approach to riding the taxi...even if it was Total Drama-related.

''No matter how cool she is, I can't stil get over Courtney's strategy board.'' Gwen sighed.

''Girl, I think she's gonna be sorry she made that strategy guide.'' Leshawna guessed. ''She knows she messed with you and she ain't gonna be happy with that.''

''Yeah...I'm still not ready to forgive, th-'' Gwen said, before her taxi got bumped by another team who was DRIVING the taxis.

''Scram, because you're behind the evil geniuses!'' Lord Boxman shouted. ''Sometimes, you've gotta lose.''

''Watch yourself and your styles!'' Eggman yelled from the taxi, as he sped away.

Gwen and Leshawna were both incensed by the two evil geniuses' moves, but they were trying to keep their taxi driver to the speed limit and he knew what to do.

Sonic and Knuckles were double timing it, as they weren't driving the taxi, but they bribed the taxi driver with some more money.

''My condition's gotta go fast!'' Sonic shouted, as he was just now racing Eggman...somehow.

The former cadets and the police officers were just starting to notice the chaos that was in front of them, as they were both in the same taxi.

''Wow, everyone's so desperate to be the first ones to the Don Box.'' Sanders noticed, as there was several really fast taxis.

''No way! We're being passed by everyone else or something.'' Judy sighed in worry. ''Let's just hope that they're bad at dancing.''

''At least we're still in a good position.''

''Yeah, as a fellow police officer, we've still got a chance to...oh, no.''

''Josee just passed us...ridiculously fast!'' MacArthur shouted, just taking a single look at the ice dancers. ''Come on, why can't this taxi go fast-''

The ice dancers also chose to get off the interstate for some reason that might have to do with the certain lack of traffic that was just happening in the same area.

''-okay, never mind, let's just to get downtown!''

''Let's up the pace a little bit.'' Nick added.

* * *

The first two teams to arrive simultaneously were...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The Bodega Workers and The Evil Geniuses and the two of them were not happy to see each other.

''Finally, there's the Don Box and Lord Boxman!'' Enid shouted, just jumping out of the car.

"Wow, you three have a history." Eggman noted, with some raised eyebrows.

Rad threw the money at the driver very quickly, as both teams were out of their taxis in an instant.

''Alright, let's see what Don's got for us!'' Rad proclaimed smugly.

''Yeah, we're way better dancers than you are!'' Eggman shouted back.

"Not really. We both suck." Enid was just stating the facts, making Rad and Eggman really mad.

The two teams attempted to hit the Don Box first, but Enid managed to get it first.

''Okay, it's an botch-or-watch. Just Dancing Alone?'' Enid told the two teams, as she didn't give a damn about who knew about it.

Then Don just cut her off with a quick flash.

''If you haven't known by now, a botch-or-watch is a challenge that only one member does. In this challenge, the member that wants to dance has ten minutes to practice their dance and then after that, they have to be judged by these three dancing experts-''

''Come on, we're not THAT good.'' one of the girls said, as she was a brown-haired Latina with a pink and blue fitness outfit.

''Yeah, she's wrong.'' another African-American guy said, as he had a red jumper, some navy blue jeans and red high-tops.

''Thanks for that, Don!'' the third dancing expert shouted at Don, as he was a white guy with long brown hair.

''...after these three try to figure out wherever the team member's dancing is worthy of a tip, the teams that pass get their tip, while the teams that fail have to waste time...practicing.'' Don explained, really sure that he was just going to cringe at some of the teams.

The four of them were definitely ready to do some dancing, even if they didn't have the best clothes for it...but Rad had the perfect outfit.

''So, that's it for part 1!'' some random guy that was just shouting said.

"Sorry, dude. When the first challenge gets started, there will be some good dancing, some bad dancing and some pretty ugly dancing! Who's going to be the first dancing team out of the challenge? Find out...after the break!" Don announced, making the random guy's announcement official, before putting the white blonde haired guy with small goatee out of the shot and his presence.

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 2, where the dancing reaches its limit, as everybody tries their hand at it...even if they suck at it!**


	12. Episode 2-2: Dance Dance Ridonculously!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 2: Illinois' Got All-Stars!**  
 **Part 2: Dance Dance Ridonculously!**

 **Yep, it's going back on again as these guys are ready to dance it up in the inner northern suburbs of Chicago and no matter what, there's guaranteed to be at least one super terrible dance in there!**

* * *

Rad, Enid, Ivo and Lord Boxman were all getting started their great dancing moves, as they were in the studios, just trying their hardest to nail their moves perfectly.

''...So, you're dancing, right?'' Enid asked sweating.

''Yeah, because I've got very rad moves and my name's also rad!'' Radicles proclaimed happily.

''Yeah, stop...''

''I ain't gonna stop practicing my moves...I need these sick moves!''

There was definitely more teams coming and two of them were wearing some of the biggest grins that could have, as they were as real as their Olympic medals.

''No matter who does it, the ice dancers are gonna get first again.'' Sonic noticed, as Jacques was just onlooking the rest of the teams with condescending looks. ''Besides, they dance great!''

''You never know, the impossible might happen.'' Knuckles told the three teams.

''They worked very hard to get their golds and what stopping them from doing that in this round?'' Dr. Eggman asked Sonic, who was just looking at him weirdly.

''You're right...and I'm going to beat you.'' Sonic told him.

''Too late...because I've already started!'' The newly arrived Heather and Alejandro were just not surprised at the argument going on.

''Oh yeah, because I'm actually prepared!" Rad and Enid was just watching yell loudly at his mortal enemy.

The hedgehog and the bald scitentist were face to face ridiculously close and then they both looked at the Ice Dancers angrily.

''If I'd have one advice for you two is that you don't make a good couple.'' Josee said, making the duo angry.

There was more and more teams arriving and they weren't in the mood to deal with the leading team's bullcrap, no matter how much they didn't care.

There was actually already three teams that were just entering this race with some moves, as they were coming in loudly.

''We're here to do some quick dancing!'' Sanders declared, as her, MacArthur, Judy and Nick all came in the same time with a loud door opening.

''I agreed to be the dancer, right?'' MacArthur asked her partner. ''I got some really good moves...what's your problem?''

''You don't really...dance that good.'' Sanders said, slightly worried.

''Don't worry about it!''

 _*MacArthur's own confessional*_

 _She was just wearing some legwarmers, but that was about it._

 _''I'm gonna deal with this challenge in ways that nobody expected a police officer to deal with them. I don't know how I'm going to do that, but I've got a ton of oomph and...what I else can I say?'' she boasted ridiculously._

 _''Not much.'' Judy added._

 _*The Police Officers' confessional*_

 _''Judy, I think you've got this...kinda...maybe.'' Nick said, failing to raise the mood._

 _''So, how am I even going to get on the first flight?'' Judy asked. ''I still can't dance, even after just going through...THAT.''_

 _''Face it, Judy! We're gonna go further than anyone has gone before and alone, you can do that as well!''_

 _''...Thanks.'' Judy said, regaining her smile._

 _*Confessionals will be confessionals forever*_

* * *

Regardless of whatever the teams were actually ready, the 5 minutes were up for the first team to complete it and it was obvious who was just going first.

''Josee, you'll be beatitful out on that stage.'' Jacques told her from the bench.

''Thank you, Jacques!'' Josee said to her partner loudly.

Either way, someone was also done and they weren't waiting for the ice dancers to even get started before they barged in front of the judges and already, things were getting hot.

''Wow, Alejandro...you're the best guy ever!'' the dancing girl shouted, as the Spaniard blew a kiss.

The other judges were definitely already a little jealous, but they just let him get on with it, as he did some traditional Spanish dancing complete with the splits.

He just straight up picked himself up right after that, leaving the three judges to clap to his chiseled muscles and the girl judge just gave him the tip.

''You're my favourite contestant ever!'' she shouted.

''Thank you for the compliment.'' Alejandro told her, as him and Heather were just leaving the studio.

These two were just taking some time to read it, as they were just escaping the place of the dance.

''Alejandro, take a taxi to Lincoln Park and attempting to find the next Don Box...in the bushes.'' Heather explained. ''Come on, there's got to be a taxi somewhere!''

''As our first team out of the first challenge attempts to find a taxi in this bustling city of traffic...the rest of the teams off the first flights are definitely dancing hard!''

Josee was just basically doing some pretty acrobatic backflips, three mid-air spins and basically the full force of ballet moves in a very quick succession complete with a genuine smile and the African-American threw the tip in her mouth.

''Jacques, let's move on!'' Josee declared, as the two moved on.

Sonic was just definitely doing some speedy breakdancing, as he was just definitely spinning on his head ridiculously fast, before he span uncontrollably on his back and backflipped for the audience.

''Alright, just give me a second.'' Sonic said, still lying down on the ground.

''Dude, we got that tip!'' Knuckles told him, grabbing that tip and taking the blue blur along with him.

Leshawna of the Reality Show Heroes booty blasted her away out of a tip, Cuphead of the Cup Brothers was definitely trying his hardest to attempt something, Rad of the Bodega Workers was basically putting one arm in front of his whole body, grooving and repeating it to get that tip, while Ralf of the Mercenaries just crashed...and burned.

"For real, I think you're just going light the place on fire." Gwen stated the obvious with some sarcasm. "Without a tip."

"Ooh wee, that's something alright." Mugman was just watching with his finger covering his eyes.

In other news, Ralf wasn't lighting the place on fire with his not so great dance moves, Cuphead was just struggling to see the colonel trip over himself trying to do the shuffle.

''Damn, a colonel shouldn't be burning the ground!'' the African-American girl said, named Eliza exclaimed, as Ralf was just went back to try again.

"Hey, I just wanted to add some flair!" Ralf protested with some serious looks.

"The floor's made of wood, so that wouldn't be a good idea."

Ryo was just stepping up to do some good dancing, as he just made an martial art an dance...but then again some of the more extreme arts have to have a lot of discipline to them and those moves weren't really unique or well-executed.

''It was alright, but you could do a bit better.'' The long-haired white guy, whose name was Ty said.

 _*The Karate Siblings do some cool confessing*_

 _''Sometimes, crazy stuff can be done in five minutes, but other times, you're just lying there...bored out of your mind...in that-'' Yuri tried to explain._

 _''-that lock on your head and you try punch it, but you punched a real wall.'' Ryo explained with an ashamed look._

 _''You and that wall must've had some real memories...'' Yuri said mischeviously._

 _*the confessional end*_

* * *

Yeah, the second flight arrived and they definitely made their presence noticed, wherever that was good or not, as there was quite a lot of teams that were just making their opponents feel really bad.

Weirdly enough, only one team from the first flight was still there and that was mostly because of how one of them had toilet troubles and the other was just not willing to be a terrible person.

''No way...diarrhea must be crazy up in there!'' Pete said to the two kids, as he smell the toilet like no else would.

''Yeah...but now that's over, we've got a race to win, Dendy!'' Kaio exclaimed with a ton of determination and a few rolls of extra tissue.

"Indeed." Dendy was just noticing that Rick and Morty were doing a strategy that worked really well.

These two teams were practically stuck together, as Rick managed to attract the first taxi with a bunch of compliments and Morty was just making it louder with a bonus megaphone.

Coachman and Stromboli were just checking their ears for a sound that wasn't way too loud, as there was just a whole bunch of teams that were liking their methods.

"Go, Rick!" Shen yelled, ready to fight.

"You can shout them all here!" Trina definitely got helped by Rick's shouting.

''Yo, man! You've got it good!'' Rick shouted, as he managed to get his taxi ridiculously quick. ''Get it-in here, Morty!''

''Alright, Rick!'' Morty shouted happily, as the duo just jumped in the crazy and their taxi speed off. ''That was strange, but at least everybody's got an taxi!"

There was actually not really enough taxis for everyone, but there was still enough to get most of the teams back into the race within a two minute and therewas always a cga

''Did he just compliment his way to a taxi ride?'' Frank asked.

''Yeah, if you have two eyes!'' K' yelled at him.

The duo were just making everyone's eyes look right at them.

''Hey, big mouth guy...maybe you can shut up for a second.''

''You know what, you're starting to sound a little bit like a stupid guy.''

''And I don't care that much.'' Maxima said to the two idiots, grabbing the both of them.

''Honestly, you two need to calm down or else, you're gonna explode.'' Chuck said, being honest.

The two teams' taxis arrive at the same time.

''I'm going to make it count on this leg.'' K' warned Frank.

''Oh, edgy guy. I've got the skills to leap ahead of you.'' Frank warned K' back.

"Cool, see ya at the first challenge, where you'll probably suck."

"Don't worry, kid, I'll probably beat ya anyways."

Chuck and Maxima were just sure that some kind of rivalry started, as their partners were just glaring at their new rival like they had an issue that went further back than half a minute ago.

There was teams that were definitely taking taxis, as The Kid Heroes, The The Nature Lovers, The Manly Fighters, The Questionable Heroes and the Reluctant Partners were definitely speeding and making the other teams feel the tyre dust...even if it wasn't that notable.

''Oh, come on! I'm wearing this amazing outfit for this race and this race only! Also, you look pretty beatitful.'' Benimaru said to Carly, who wasn't having any of it.

''Do I look...wow.'' she said, resisting Benimaru's charm and noticing Shingo's...cuteness?

''You know I've got a whole lot more where those abs are coming from.''

''Er...this is getting-'' Carly didn't really blush, as Benimaru was just shocked.

''You know you're talking to my sister, you know?'' Spencer told Benimaru, who just shrugged it off. ''Oh, hey, our taxi's here.''

''Hey, my name's Shingo Yabuki? What's up, Spencer?'' Shingo asked, badly breaking the ice as the taxi arrived.

''Just hopping into a taxi.'' Spencer replied, pretty much copying Shingo's awkward technique. "So, what you're doing?"

''Cool, I'm doing the same thing.'' Shingo was just pretty much flopping at this point.

Benimaru, Carly, Spencer and Shingo were all getting off to an start that was admirably badly executed.

Both teams were actually hopping into their taxis and going to their location that was on their tip, leaving them with a peaceful taxi ride with each other.

Also, the Kid Heroes, thanks to some kind of toilet trouble and the Reluctant Partners took the same taxi...leading to some odd confrontations in the taxi.

''Now, you listen to me!'' Pete shouted at KO and Dendy.

''I don't think that would be wise.'' Dendy suggested, ready to listen to Pete's ideas. "Though, I'd like to hear your ideas."

''Yeah, you think you're a wise guy! You're a friggin ten year old for crying out loud!'' Mortimer shouted, taking over the reigns and somehow being offended.

Pete was just groaning at this scaredy cat act from his partner.

''Dendy may not be the wisest guy, but he's not a bad guy like you!'' Kaio shouted, a little scared of the bigger guys. ''Seriously, you've acted like you're better than other people for some reason.''

''Come on, do you know me?'' Mortimer asked.

Kaio just nodded no with an interested look, while Dendy was just struggling to even care.

''Of course you don't...but, we can do stuff that every single hero would like to do, you know, save people, help people and do other hero stuff! Together, we're gonna get ladies...touch stuff and...I forgot the hero stuff! Point is we're gonna be an alliance.'' Mortimer explained with a smarmy look that was just doing the opposite of what it should be doing.

''No thanks, you don't seem really trustworthy.'' Kaio said, his nerves working in tandem with his brain.

''Look, if you sign up for my alliance, we can split the money.'' Pete explained easily, making things a lot simpler.

''Isn't that what an alliance is traditionally based on?'' Dendy asked.

''Yeah, but we could be the dream team.''

''I would not like to be part of that dream.''

''Come on, kid! Would trust a guy like me?''

''I wouldn't trust a guy like any day of the week!'' Kaio realized, just surprising Dendy. ''Besides, you two are definitely villains.''

The taxi still went on with the reluctant partners stunned by KO's random deduction skills and Dendy patted him on the back.

 _*Both confessionals take place at the dance studio, but first, here's the Kid Heroes' confessional*_

 _''What did I do?'' Kaio asked, still stunned at what he did. ''They couldn't have been villains!''_

 _''I didn't really know...I just kinda did it because their bio's pretty...villainous.'' Dendy said. ''They said they liked to cheat others out of cars and steal girlfriends."_

 _Kaio was definitely very shocked._

 _"Yep, those two are definitely bad guys_

 _*The Reluctant Partners' confessional*_

 _''You know what I think? That our alliance is intimdating to these kids!'' Mortimer very smugly boasted._

 _''We don't have an alliance, dummy.'' Pete told him._

 _''Oh, yes we do. You know how I managed to talk to those guys back on the plane? Yeah, we're now in their alliance and our alliance is going to be amazing!''_

 _Mortimer then held up a paper with 'CAN YOU STOP' written on it, leading Pete to figure out the obvious._

 _''Yeah, I think that's a no bud.''_

 _*The Pirates' confessional*_

 _''Cap'n, I think they're in this thing! You know, the really big mouse and really big cat!'' Smee said, enthusiastically. ''I think it would be mean to reject them because-"_

 _''That ''big mouse'' was just spewing out blige water.'' Hook stated with a scowl. "He should join our alliance of winning and stealing!"_

 _"Cap'n, thanks!" Smee's confusion was both really obvious, but he definitely approved the idea._

 _*This was the time and place to confess*_

Soon enough, only three teams were trying to get their taxis and it was definitely some kind of struggle to get their taxis, as one of them just managed to get to the taxi stand.

"See ya at the elimination...place!" Balrog exclaimed, as he was just mocking the two of them not being able to catch the taxi.

Unluckily, he managed to get hit by a pebble from Phil.

''DAMN IT!'' Filipino Jack shouted, as he was struggling to catch up to Phil.

''Sometimes, you gotta swear it out to move dat fast!'' Phil told him, before he noticed that there was only three other teams here.

''Wait, but that doesn't make sense.'' Filipino Jack was just slightly stunned, as Fry was just trying to wave his hands for a taxi.

''You know doesn't make sense?'' Bender asked.

''That the taxis are not here, man?'' Phil suggested, shocked as heck.

As if on request, the three remaining teams managed get their taxis at roughly the same time as each other and they were just trying their hardest to make the process as fast as they could make it.

''You might want to move fast, moron.'' Eddy told the taxi driver. ''We're in the Ridonculous Race!''

''Being cordial would make this taxi go faster.'' Edd explained.

''I've got no time to be...whatever, Sockhead! We need to move now or else our butts will be out of the race.''

Edd just sighed, as the taxi was the third-to-last one to leave O'Hare, while the other two teams left behind the Low Key Scammers are ready to deal with each other being in the taxis.

The taxi was also bigger than usual, as the two of them were about to give some glares to each other.

* * *

''As the teams from the second flight are on their way to the first challenge, the teams from the first flight are definitely struggling to pull through, but some teams are doing that anyways!'' Don announced.

Ralf wasn't really much of a dancer, but the way he did the twist was on point, as Clark was just looking a little embrassed. His superior was really in the groove and making some efforts take it to the next level.

''Yeah!'' Ralf shouted, as Ty gave him the tip. ''Alright, we're heading to Lincoln Park for our next challenge...on foot!''

''My feet aren't going to like this race.'' Clark said, as the duo were out.

Leshawna just went back in for a second try and she changed up her act...but her booty wasn't strong enough to get her tip once again.

''Damn, I guess third time IS the charm.'' Leshawna sighed.

Cuphead's loose limbs allowed to dance like no-one ever did before, as he was just a pretty fast and ridiculously loose version of the shuffle.

''No way, Cuphead! How do you even do that?'' Mugman asked with complete surprise.

''Hey, when your arm can stretch far, it's best to use it!'' Cuphead exclaimed happily, as Eliza just threw him a tip.

''Whoa, now that's an impossible dance!'' Eliza told the two brothers, who went on their merry way.

 _*Cuphead's solo confessional*_

 _''To be honest, we entered this thing, mostly because most of our friends have been through LITTERALLY HELL...the best thing we can do is bring them some money.'' the cup guy explained._

 _''Nah, I bet it's way deeper than that.'' Nick guessed._

 _''You might be right.''_

 _*Go and be an confessional rights activist or something*_

Trina managed to mess up it step one, as she tripped over something and this also impacted Tails, as despite being able to fly, he rolled over that same wire and the wire was moved outta the way by Franziska.

''The Von Karma family will never...I'm ready to do some amazing acrobatics that have definitely been in the works for too long!'' she boasted, just getting the judges to take one look at her.

"Come on, show what you've got." Ty wasn't convinced, seeing one too many arrogant amateurs.

Ty, Eliza and Kai weren't surprised that her dance wasn't the best thing in the world, but then she brung her whip into action and she was just dancing around it like she knew how to do it, basically spinning her whip around her body.

''Yo! That was marvelous!'' Kai exclaimed, just giving her a tip.

''I knew that.'' Franziska smugly proclaimed, as her whip was just ready to get a ''rest''

A good chunk of the teams were clapping, as Chet and Lorenzo were just ready to get things moving.

''Well, that was surprisingly easy.'' Miles said, having a smug look on his face. "To be fair, it wasn't supposed to be a hard challenge."

More teams were ready to do some special battle, as Benimaru was definitely using his abs to his own advantage, making Shingo feel a little bit more odd than before, as was this enough-

''Your abs are amazing!'' Eliza told him.

''Thank you, my lady.'' Benimaru replied politely, catching the tip with his mouth.

''Now go and win this one!''

"I love all of my fans." Benimaru was just ready to let Chet and Lorenzo do their thing.

Eliza was just somewhat smitten, as the other two judges were definitely feeling dirty, even if the model did have some great dance moves to back it up.

However, Chet was just ready to bring some things into the game, along with a good chunk of the remaining dancers.

As the model left the place, more teams were definitely trying to get finished with their dancing, as the next few were just trying their best to get some perfect dancing with Sly definitely doing some Chinese moves and Chun-Li making it look easy.

''This is what happens when you copy moves. You just beaten by better people.'' Cammy told the thief.

''Hey, I don't copy techniques...I'm just not on top of my game right now.'' Sly smugly stated.

''At least I don't steal stuff for a living.'' Cammy was just keeping it just as calm.

''But, I've got a crew of friends that help me steal.''

''Honestly, I don't need friends that steal and honestly, I'd rather have a day job." Cammy fired back with a good quip.

''But, you're not a thief and besides your girl being beatitful, what else could you have?" Sly was just chilling like he had actually done it.

"Really, ringtail?" Carmelita was just more dissapointed about the obvious.

Suddenly, it was interrupted by the next two teams that arrived in the area and one of them was a surprise to everyone and one half of the surprising team was just taking an interest to a certain fox.

''Ha-cha-cha, I'm ready for ya!'' the tall mouse exclaimed to the fox Interpol officer.

''Wait, weren't you on flight two?'' Carmelita asked, just dumbfounded.

''So what, you're intimidated by our amazing presence?'' Mortimer suggested.

''No. You look you're with my partner that wasn't supposed to be my partner."

''Oh, you mean that amazing thief guy?''

''He's a raccoon that should be jail for all of the crimes that you did. You'd be the fally guy.''

''Oh, hey fox girl! Don't be angry, because I know how to cheer you up...really well. Don't get with that thief guy...I know what you want.'' Mortimer boasted. ''I get all of the ladies back at home! I've got a good cha-''

Carmelita just moved without even speaking to him, as she was just too tired of Mortimer's act.

 _*The Reluctant Partners' confessional*_

 _''Oh, come on, she could've gone all over me! I've got all of the girls back at home-'' Mortimer shouted._

 _''-Because you suck at keeping those ''girls back at home''. Look, I'm no good guy, but I have a legit wife and a son...what the heck have you got?'' Pete told the mouse. ''Nothing, but girls that don't care.''_

 _''Geez, Pete! Have some mercy on me, man!''_

 _*The confessional is goners*_

''Who's going to be the first one to complete this race and what the heck is the second challenge and why am I splitting it off pretty early? I know because this is...The Super Ridonculous Race!'' Don announced, just getting some ire.

''Hey, shut your mouth!'' a mouthy Asian guy exclaimed, as he was definitely looking a little bit round, bald and bearded and he also had a chain.

Don didn't really pay any attention to him.

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 3, where the zoo becomes home to a lot of the contestants trying to get some good pictures.**

 **Wherever they're good or not, depends on the contestant!**

 **Who's going to be the first team to make it look easy?**

 **Who's going to be the first team to make it harder than it should be?**

 **No matter, it's going to happen in the next part!**


	13. Episode 2-3: The Zoo Photoshoot!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 2: Illnois' Got All-Stars!**  
 **Part 3: The Zoo Photoshoot!**

 **Wow, it's still looking pretty good for this reupload with some added content! I'm sorry that I forgot**

* * *

The teams from flight one and flight two were definitely on the first challenge and some of them were pretty sure that they knew how to dance, while others were struggling to feel it.

''Come on, MacArthur! This is your third attempt and there's still a lot of teams left!'' Judy shouted, freaking out.

''Calm down, rabbit lady!'' Sanders told her. ''

''Geez, what's with the butts today?'' Zooey asked, just trying to hide behind Tails.

MacArthur was just trying to backflip hard, as she was just trying to take her moves to the next level with the level of fluidity and butt shaking being turned up even further.

''Yeah, I'm turnt up!'' she yelled, just surprising the judges.

At this point, Eliza just threw her the tip to basically make her go away.

''MacArthur, I don't want an encore! Please!'' The black girl pleaded, as the former cadets were definitely just walking away awkwardly.

The former cadets were definitely feeling like they didn't succeed, but the next team was really feeling their drive to succeed, as Judy was just trying to take advantage of being light on her feet.

''Push yourself kinda hard.'' Nick whispered to her.

Judy just basically did a ridiculously fast shuffle and she was struggling to not fail it, as she wasn't really much of a dancer, but Nick's cheering was just making her not fall down.

Either way, third time was the charm once again, as Judy managed to get the tip for the first time.

''Nick, I did it...I think.'' Judy said, not so sure that the tip was worth it.

''Well you got the tip!'' Nick told her, just taking her on a ride.

''Er, good luck with the next challenge!'' Tails told the police officer duo, who were definitely happy to move on.

It was really obvious that this challenge wasn't ready for whoever arrived on the scene, as Ivo just got in touch with his rhythm and got a tip, Tails managed to float his way to a tip, the two of them having a bit of a spar in the same taxi.

''Come on, let's just get in the taxi.'' Zooey told her.

''No way, I'm getting in with an evil genius!'' Tails insisted.

''Tails, it's just five minutes...'' Zooey said, before seeing a massive amount of traffic. ''...maybe, you've gotta chill out for a second.''

''I...uh...guess you're kinda right about that.'' Tails said.

''Yeah, I-'' Zooey exclaimed, before getting two guys on top of her.

Suddenly, the super villains just managed to ''jump'' a taxi...somehow AND they were both readying their skills.

''Also, we're already in our own taxi, so it's super easy now! So, see you way later than expected!'' Eggman shouted, just trying to taunt some people. ''Haha, you wanna do that sometime and you'll be the best villain ever!''

''Do I look like I care?'' Boxman asked with a hint of boredom. ''Besides I know you're dancing

Tails and Zooey soon just went in their normal taxis, just trying to compherend what had even happened.

''So, uh...you like taxis?'' Tails asked Zooey awkwardly.

''No...was just wondering why they stole a taxi.''

''I don't even...don't even know why that would work.''

The two of them looked at each other like they didn't know what to do next.

''As the teams from the first flight have just left the challenge, ready for major traffic...''

* * *

''...the leading teams that have battled through some traffic are ready to reveal the second challenge!''

This next challenge's first team actually was Heather and Alejandro, although there was two other teams that weren't that far behind the rest of them and it was really obvious that the traffic was ridiculously bad.

''How do people live through this kind of traffic? It's like New York, but more obnoxious.'' Heather whined.

''You just get used to it.'' Alejandro said, being a little calm.

''How do you even get used to this?''

''...My chica, that does not matter right now!''

''Oh...you idiot.''

Right after Heather said that, another team was just straight running ridiculously fast just passed them by to head to the next Don Box and their running speed couldn't match the Fast Friends.

''Okay, they need a speed limit on these pathways!'' Knuckles shouted, as his buddy was there first.

''So, you wanna slow me down?'' Sonic said jokingly.

''Nah, we're kicking limits either way!''

The two teams practically hit the Don Box at the same exact time and there was a few more teams that were really close and one of them had no time for respect.

''Now if you excuse me...'' Josee said, before slamming the button to get the tip.

''It's an All-In!'' Chun-Li said, just gathering her breath.

''How did you?'' Josee asked the daring duo.

''It's classified and awkward.'' Cammy said, just shutting the ice dancer's mouths.

''Look, I don't really care...I just want to do this challenge!''

''All I can say is that we're going to have to do some photography and that we're going to find several animals.

Josee and Cammy looked onwards, as they were both shot by a Cuphead, who was stuck in a trance and the military lady just gave him a slap with her hat.

''Hey...wait, take pictures of animals...that's a cakewalk!''

Cuphead didn't know the details, though and that's what the host was going to provide here.

 **'**

Don come prepared with a face mask, but the rest of him was pretty much the same old host.

''In this All-In challenge, teams have to first find the keys to the exhibits that their assigned animals are, because they have to take pictures from the inside-'' A monkey just threw some poop at him and he just wiped the poop off. ''-of the exhibits. Once, they're inside, they must take three somewhat different pictures using a disposable camera...which will be judged by this guards.'' Don explained, just keeping it simple.

''Okay, when do I get paid?'' The guard asked, who was a 17 year old brown-haired white girl with a pixie cut and she was just wearing the normal guard outfit.

''After filming, my lady.'' Don replied.

The guard just flicked his chin, but it still hurt badly.

Either way, it was time for the challenge to get started and the teams were actually considering looking in all of the bushes, as the keys to the exhibits could be anywhere and what animal they had to deal with could be the most troublesome.

''Huh, talk about stupid!'' Sonic shouted to Eggman, who was just stuck in a bush.

''So, that's just bush talk, right?'' Eggman shouted back.

''It's got some really good ears...'' Knuckles said. ''That bush must be the awesome-est bush in this park.''

''No, it's not, you-'' Sonic said smugly.

''Hey, I know sarcasm when I can see it...also, what's the challenge?''

''I didn't read it.''

''You're gonna read it and weep boys!'' Eggman exclaimed happily.

The Fast Friends went back to basically know what the challenge actually was, while some other guys were actually arriving at the same exact time and they both were sure they were meant together.

''Er, let's see what the challenge is...alright, guys?'' Knuckles said with enthusiasm, just ready to see the challenge.

''Yeah, let's do that!'' Rad exclaimed, as the two teams get the two tips.

While the muscleheads were just reading the tips and getting even more excited for what the challenge entailed, the somewhat sarcastic duo were just stuck with each other.

''So, Sonic, have you got a-?''

''You know, you and me should...do stuff.'' Sonic said seductively. ''We've gotta challenge to complete, so we gotta stick together.''

''No, we don't.'' Enid said with a confindent smile.

''Yeah, we do, my ninja gal!''

''Uhhhh...yeah-''

''Yeah, we haven't met each other, yet!'' Rad shouted excitedly. ''I'm Rad, the best alien that anyone has even known.''

''And I'm Knuckles, who always skips leg day and keeps my body in check!'' Knuckles said, just shaking hands.

''And together, we're the Bunch of Heroes!'' They both said together, somehow being in sync.

The Bunch Of Heroes were now born and one of the alliance members wanted nothing to do with each other, but she was just dragged into it, being the smartest of the four and the person that cared the least.

''Okay, now, we've gotta find keys and the animal pictures that are on the keys and then we can stop being-''

''-on this challenge, I agree with you, Enid!'' Rad interrupted, just bumping Knuckles.

Meanwhile, some other teams were definitely ahead of them and they were just really good at searching...but then again, this was part of their job to search places.

''So, you gotta key yet?'' Nick asked.

''No, I'm just finding nothing so far.'' Judy replied.

''Well...I hope that doesn't take a long time.''

''On it!''

The duo were sure that they have found a key together, as they both bumped into each other and they heard some metal shaking in the same bush. Judy just grabbed it first.

''Is it weird that we've gotta take pictures of real rabbits?'' Judy asked the two of them.

''Yeah!'' Nick exclaimed with a bit of a surprise. ''Hold up, how do we get in?''

''We just go to the rabbit habitat, open the door, make sure its locked from the inside and basically take three different pictures of the rabbits and then we just kinda lock the door and get that tip.'' Judy explained. ''That sounds kinda easy.''

Once again, there was Alejandro and Heather, two people that were just trying to fight with Jacques and Josee, who just managed to grab a key out of a small branch.

The duo were definitely just fighting over a key that would lead to a frog's habitat, even if it didn't really matter that much, but they somehow just got thrown another frog key.

''Well, played, whoever threw that key!'' Alejandro exclaimed, impressed.

''Okay, so we're just taking pictures of frogs.'' Heather said, slightly digusted.

''Should be easier than getting a gold against mediocre ice dancers.'' Jacques proclaimed, very smugly.

''So, what are we waiting for?'' Josee asked.

''Uh, nothing.'' Heather told the two of them, as the Bad Couple were just running off.

''You're not going to take gold from me!'' Josee yelled, loudly.

 _*The Bad Couple's confessional*_

 _''I still can't believe that we have to suffer through so much traffic! But...we're at least starting to go somewhere with those ice dancers.'' Heather said with a somewhat heinous smile._

 _Alejandro was just as smug as his girlfriend._

 _*Confessional's over, bro!*_

The Bad Couple and the Ice Dancers were just sure they weren't really meant to following each other, but they had to be in the same place anyways, but others were just really good at topping it.

The Fast Friend found a key really fast and Sonic was just attempting to carry Knuckles to speed his attempt up.

''Woo, we've got lizards!'' Sonic exclaimed loudly.

''Should be easy...they're pretty small dudes!'' Knuckles said, just happy to get an small animal.

* * *

''As the second flight teams' dance their way through the challenge, some teams are still left dancing!'' Don announced, as Sly and Carmelita somehow managed to pass the challenge and so did the Kid Heroes, as who managed to do it.

Meanwhile, ALL of the teams from flight number two were just trying their hardest to bring the best dance that they could really do and some of them were just actually good.

Sig was just looking pretty tired, but he was just shaking his own arms to make them smoothly dancing, as he was just shuffling slowly down there, but the weird combination just made him go through.

''Okay, we made it through!'' Sig said in a monotone voice.

''Why are you so monotone, guy?'' Eliza asked, before the guy went away.

Phil was just doing the most gangster thing that he could think of, as he was just trying to doing some casual breakdancing, but he was just popping and locking, but he blew the backflip and landed on his chest.

''Augh, man! Just pretend that it didn't happen, guy!'' Phil shouted, which just got groans. ''Shut up, you dumbasses!''

''Hey, I'm up next.'' Trina told the wannabe gangster.

''Girly, I know...now I just gotta try and win!''

''You're gonna lose some!''

Tori was once again up next, as she was just trying to do some decent dancing moves, but her sister just stepped in for very obvious reasons.

''Uh, hello, my name's Trina and I'm here to not trip over a wire!''

Trina was just doing some classic music video dance choreography, as she was just attempting to nail it, but she didn't have the skills to do them well, so it looked kinda sloppy, but smooth, as she just transistioned from one pose to another.

''Well, how was it?''

''It wasn't really that good, but it's good enough to get you a tip.'' Kai told her, as Trina finally got that tip.

''Finally, Trina...let's just dissappear before-'' Tori said, as they managed to get looked at by Benimaru, who was flexing hard. ''Get outta here, sexy guy.''

The duo were just sure that they saw that guy that attempted to look like the coolest guy ever, but the guy was up next.

''Hello, ladies! I heard you want to see my dance!'' Benimaru explained, just trying to look his most beatitful.

''Come on, Benimaru...it's not gonna-'' Kai snapped, but he saw Eliza just staring at the model's chiselled abs. ''Yeah, I do want to see your dance.''

Benimaru was just ready to make a dance out of several poses that he did as a model, as he knew how to make anything look good and he just smoothly linked them together like he was a professional at it.

''Not gonna lie, you're not just all about your looks.'' Kai told Benimaru.

''Yes, he is, you idiot!'' Lorenzo yelled from the crowd.

''Shut up, stepbrother guy.'' Benimaru said.

''You're completely wrong, Lorenzo! He's not only a model, but he's also a good friend and a great fighter!'' Shingo explained, just defending the model with a tip.

Eliza just threw Benimaru her number, but Ty catched it instead.

The two of them just went and Chet stepped up onto the scene with a look on confidence, while Jyushimatsu was up next.

''I...haven't got anything to say! I'm ready!'' Chet yelled.

He did some pretty cool acrobatics, but then he had some skills in rhythmic gymnastics, so it was pretty obvious that he managed to do it and he leapt, spun and did several cartwheels with passion.

''Nice one...guy! Anyways, you bros get to move on!'' Ty told the duo.

''That's just gay!'' Bender shouted.

''No-one cares about your metal butt.''

''Hey, I'll have you know that my shiny metal ass-''

The judges were just checking out the next team like they didn't hear an arrogant robot just yell about his own metal ass and they just did their jobs.

 _*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

 _''Bender, can you just stop for a second? I dunno if we're gonna do it.'' Frylock said, looking at his robot friend._

 _''Trust me, we're gonna smoke so much ass that it's gonna smell like ass!'' Bender exclaimed. ''Once we start winning, we're never gonna stop.''_

 _''Not even for the best beer in the world?''_

 _''Beer is what I live for! So, that promise ain't broken yet.''_

 _*Confessional is done*_

* * *

''Meanwhile, back in the second challenge, teams that don't care about their own butts, try to take pictures of animals that have butts!'' Don announced, as several teams were doing it.

Gwen and Leshawna just about managed to find the duck key and Gwen was starting to shake a bit, but Leshawna just got her under control and they just went into the exhibit.

Heather, Alejandro, Jacques and Josee were just all trying to stop each other from getting the best pictures of the frog, who were just going around and minding their own business, as the flash was off and the game was really on.

The two teams managed to end up with some frogs covered out on their faces

Sonic and Knuckles were both sure that they have managed to make a great one with the lizards, as the two knew what to do and the echidna's move of putting the flash on made it easier, but it also stunned Sonic.

Judy and Nick were still a little weirded out by the fact

''Wow, we did it!'' Knuckles shouted.

''Yeah...where's my brother?'' Sonic asked, still stunned. ''Anyways, let's get...running.''

Knuckles just lifted him up by his two legs, locked the door and carried him out of the challenge and he was sure that this team passed.

''At least it's leg day.'' he stated, while he was going to the guard with the camera.

Sonic just jumped off the echidna, gave the camera to the guard and just winked at the animal guard, who was just gave him the tip and a rejection note.

''Huh, she doesn't want to be my fangirl.'' Sonic noted.

''Can't imagine why.'' Knuckles told him by accident.

The next two teams were definitely done with the challenge, as they were all sure that they were just done with their stuff and these two were just not happy with their experience.

''Wow, we still look beatitful.'' Jacques stated, just ignoring Heather's water covered butt and Josee just smiled at her.

''Yeah, yeah...can you just give us the tips, PLEASE?!'' Heather screamed, just scaring the guard.

''Come on, we're not gonna lose here!'' Josee shouted.

''Is second place losing?'' Alejandro asked, just trying to calm the girls down.

''Of course it is!'' Jacuqes shouted at him.

The duo were soon on their way to the finish line, as they were just trying to get to an place where they could call an cab and there was more teams coming in to do the challenge.

Two of them had an awkward introduction.

''Well, look who's here.'' Gwen guessed. ''OH NO-''

''Hey, we didn't do anything to you!" Minnie shouted in a panic.

''Oh, sorry about that, hon.'' Leshawna said.

''No problem...you two kinda have a lot of enemies somehow.'' Mickey said, just trying to do some small talk and/or advice. ''But, you've also got a lot of friends.''

''Er, thanks...what's your name?'' Gwen asked.

''Mickey Mouse.''

''Uh, Mickey? What the heck is up with those ducks?''

The ducks were just straight up trying to fight them with their wings and the cameras were still able to take pictures and be solid. But, the contestants were a little less tough.

Others were doing a lot better, as one was in a peaceful bird exhibit.

''Wow, that's one down!'' Ryo exclaimed quietly. ''Only two more to go.''

''Uh, what else can we do?'' Yuri asked, not noticing the bird that was just flying. ''Yeah!''

There was only one more picture to go for the Kyokugen duo, who were smooth sailing.

Others were litterally having a rough time, as the exhibit that they had to go was a little bit packed and Foxes and Babysitters were just stuck outside talking to each other outside of the bear exhibit, where the Evil Genisuses

''Man, that bear is going to get hurt-'' Sam said, just swinging her butter sock around.

''But we can't hurt it!'' Cat yelped. ''It said so on the tip.''

''Oh...damn...why can't we do that?''

''You know, the zoos have to use these animals in regular every day situations.'' Tails told the former juvie, who was just raring to use her butter sock. ''Also, you know butter melts.''

''Look, it's in the fridge when I'm not using it, okay?'' Sam huffed.

''No, it's still not okay...it's food...and the bear doesn't need to be hit.'' Zooey said, almost panicking.

''You know, the fox lady is right!'' Cat shouted.

''Ah, shut your mouth.'' Sam said, as the team was out.

It didn't really matter, as Vega and Balrog were coming up with a pretty creative solution to the mess, especially since Balrog was just full of fist power.

"I'm going in to deal with this animal! I bet it's gonna be easy money!" Balrog was just ready to use his fists.

"It's an tiger, it's going to fight you and not me." Vega was just complaining somewhat quickly, as he didn't have any faith in his partner.

"I don't care, because I got it." Balrog just slapped his friend away.

Balrog somehow managed to make the door open without the tiger even realising it, as Vega was just not that impressed by the simple.

"Yeah, I'm doing it." Balrog somehow managed to sneak up to the tiger without a big deal, as he was just careful to not put the flash into the tiger's eye. "My ass ain't dead, yet."

Vega was still unimpressed at the action, as Balrog was just finally taking the picture like he cared and then he just went out like no-one went in.

"Hmph, looks like that you're finally becoming below-average." Vega just had a certain smile.

"Shut up, look at what he did and then think again." Gai was just backing up his guy.

"It would be impressive if I did it." Vega was just making Frank's dissappointment bigger.

"Never mind, just stop being into yourself." Gai was just walking away to his team.

 _*The Obscure Fighters' confessional*_

 _Sho was just very scratched, while Gai was just feeling invigorated._

" _Where were you? I just about escaped with a picture!" Sho was just not feeling it._

" _Hold on, we don't have any pictures left, right?"_

" _You weren't even at the doors, so you wouldn't know that we have all of the pictures!"_

" _Okay, okay, so that's good." Gai was just ready to address his friend. "I'm actually pretty happy you're alive."_

 _Sho was just groaning that his friend didn't even get it._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Eggman and Boxman were both sure that they were really getting tired of these challenges, as their clothes were actually torn like they were battling with a bear.

''Uh, did we win?'' Eggman asked, just confused.

''Yes, we did! But did it matter?'' Boxman asked with a ripped coat.

''YES! PUT YOUR COAT BACK ON!'' Eggman yelled at his teammate.

The rest of the teams were a little wary of the bear habitat AND a new team arrived, not so ready for that sight of a bear just scratching the door.

''Wow...that bear has got killer instincts.'' Dendy said, just sweating slightly.

''Yeah...I bet it's got something to do with Boxman!'' KO declared like an idiot, which just got Boxman to turn around. ''What did you do?''

''I just took pictures of the bear!'' Boxman yelled loudly and angrily.

"I doubt that you did just do that."

But even then there was much more dangerous exhbits that were just causing teams to run away from the place.

''Uh, Cap'n!'' Smee yelled, being heard from far away

''You're the one who thought that polar bears aren't dangerous!''

* * *

Teams from Flight 3 were arriving and they had no time to waste on whatever was ahead on them, sans the fact that they had to get taxis to move on from the airport.

''The almost losers from Flight 3 arrived and they're ready to do some retruibution or revenge or whatever

''Come on, let's get through this!'' Captain Falcon shouted, confindence that his taunt would get a taxi. ''Come on, you better stop!''

''Are you saying you want to fight?'' Mai yelled, as they were both just in the same spot.

''Uh, yeah!''

''No way, we're just trying to get a taxi!''

''Are you guys going to get in?'' King asked, as her and Samus just jumped in the taxi like there was no other one.

''I got no time!'' Samus exclaimed

The two teams were already ready to do some major fighting in the taxi, as Mai and Captain Falcon were just doing some glaring and Samus and King were just having some regrets.

Others were a little bit more calm, but just as demanding about their taxi requesting.

''Cab, please?'' Jen asked.

''Pretty please?'' Tom asked.

The taxi driver just opened their doors, as the Fashion Bloggers stepped in and so did the Reality Show Fangirls, who were actually following them, but they were more focused on just passing the time.

''Oh my god, can you believe that there's so many teams in this race?'' Katie asked.

''Also, apparently, did you that this costs a lot of money?'' Sadie guessed, surprise.

''Uh, yeah! We're in it and we're gonna do it as BFFs!''

''You mean BFFFL!''

''Oh yeah!''

There was quite a lot of duos in Chicago that shouldn't really be in Chicago, but for now, they were in there and no-one could make them stop doing the race, no matter how many questions that the other teams or even the host could ask.

''Three flights worth of amazing teams are already in Chicago and the fourth one is set to arrive pretty soon and is there going to be a huge comeback and is there going to be something special, but all I can say is that two teams are going home! Find out soon in the Super Ridonculous Race!'' Don announced, as he was at...a place that was very distnct in Chicago.

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 4, where teams start to finish the race...and a third challenge gets revealed and explained!**

 **Let me tell you, this should have been up earlier, but I was pretty much either too lazy to finish this or too preoccupied with Rough Sonic Riders to do it, but here it is in all of its animal loving glory!**

 **Also, the next chapter will arrive AFTER Christmas, but before New Years Day**


	14. Episode 2-4: The Chicago Express!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 2: Illnois' Got All-Stars!**  
 **Part 4: The Chicago Express!**

 **Yeah, not gonna lie, I've got no good way to segway into this other than I will always respect your religion and your sexuality, because basic human decency seems to be lacking these days!**

 **Also, I do not own any of the characters that are used in this fanfiction sans the minor characters that I have described in the challenges AKA all of the characters are owned by SEGA, Nintendo, SNK, Capcom, Disney, Fresh TV, Toei, Teletoon and many other companies that make up the rest of the IPs!**

 **AKA Respect others and yourself not by being pedantic or being pointlessly mean to people who just wanted to ask a question!**

 **Either way, there's still 93 teams out on the field racing and some of them are going to finish it off.**

* * *

Teams from the first, second and third flights were definitely battling the second leg as they were completely sure that this leg wasn't the hardest leg once again, as there was definitely harder legs, but this was definitely Chicago.

Either way, the leading teams were actually swapping around thanks to some of the most unexpected moves that people could do...as traffic wasn't always crazy.

Also, pizzas.

''So, you're just telling me that there's apparently a third challenge?'' Ralf asked, somehow finishing the challenge.

''Yeah...why else would we go to a pizzeria?'' Ryo asked, going along.

''It could very likely be the Chill Zone...Aside from two or three legs, there's usually only two challenges.'' Clark deducted. ''Either that or we're going to have increase our pace.''

''Possibly...but Ryo's just straight overpowered in the eating department!'' Ralf said.

''You've still got me around!'' Yuri yellled. ''I can eat good too.''

''Well, my mouth's ready for the challenge and so is the colonel's.'' Clark stated, just happy to do some eating.

''Then consider it a challenge! Also...we could be behind.'' Ryo said, just ready for the traffic.

Meanwhile, there was a combination of two duos that were stuck in traffic and they were just the happiest people that you could ever know and they also loved winning.

''Can you guys move!'' Josee yelled.

''Yeah and we don't have our time your parking bull!'' Heather shouted just as loud.

''Yikes, man! I'm just trying to drive.''' the taxi driver shouted at the two girls.

Jacques and Alejandro were just as angry, but they were a bit more silent about their traffic grievances and it was obvious that they didn't want to blame the driver.

''I'm starting to wonder if I want teleportation powers!'' Josee yelled.

''You don't need those powers...you crazy dancer.'' Heather said.

''I don't know! Maybe, you should calm down.''

''...You're right. How are we going to get gold, though?''

''Can't we just find some side roads drive on them?'' Alejandro asked sarcastically.

''Come on, let's do that!'' Jacques shouted at the driver. ''Can you please move us to the side roads...we have a race to win!''

The driver did what the ice dancing man requested and the two teams were definitely speeding off fast towards the location and their smiles were actually growing as they were getting closer and closer to the pizzeria.

Pretty soon, all four teams were actually at the pizzeria at the same exact time and they were all sure that they were the first two teams that have arrived at the location.

''Alejandro, you could've saved us!'' Heather exclaimed.

''See, getting first should be easy.'' Alejandro said.

''Huh, there's already another team here?'' Ryo asked, hearing those words.

''Yeah, it's seems like they're already here.'' Yuri replied, sure that the team started the challenge.

All four teams were actually really looking for the other teams, but they all jumped out at the same exact time, meaning that they could all see each other for the first time.

''Hey, wait a second!'' Heather said to the karate master.

''You two have just arrived?'' Ryo said, ready for some good competition. ''Oh, my team's going to bring it all!''

''Consider it brung...but we're still going to get the gold.'' Josee said with a smile.

''My chica, this challenge shouldn't be hard.'' Alejandro told his girlfriend, who were just looking a bit happier. ''Now, for the Don Box.''

A fifth team managed to get out of there and they were surprised to arrive so quickly, as the police officers jumped out of the car with some attitude and they managed to get the first tip.

''Yeah...I think that's how it's done.'' Judy said.

''Alright, this should be good. Botch-or-Watch and pizzas...this is actually kinda hard.'' Nick said, still being relatively casual.

The rest of the arriving teams managed to get a tip and most of them were actually scared of what would happen, not least Ryo, who wasn't sure of his sister's eating abilities.

But Clark did some explaining

''Okay, it _is_ a botch-or-watch. Pizza Break? So, one of the team members have to basically eat small, but strongly flavoured pizza and then once the staff to give the tip they have...''

 **'**

Don continued the mercenary's explaination.

''...run to the Chill Zone, which will be on Oak Street Beach, where I'm currently enjoying the early sunset and the last two teams to arrive will be cut from the race!'' He said, as he was just sitting in an beach chair.

Meanwhile, once again, back on the second challenge.

''As some teams get eating...''

Yuri was just looking at her pizza and just taking one bite of the pineapple covered pizza and she was just okay with it.

''...others get picturing, wherever they get slashed or not.''

Mario, Luigi and hilariously enough, Cappy, was just trying to get one more picture of some ducks that were just sleeping and Luigi was just sure that this was an lost

Chet and Lorenzo were just trying to stay back as far as they could to not interrupt some grizzly bear's daily routine.

''Getting closer would be stupid.'' Lorenzo whispered to his stepbrother.

''But it would get us outta here earlier.'' Chet told him quietly.

'' _But_ it could get us killed or something.'' Lorenzo said, as the protection that he had wasn't that strong. ''Beside, we've already got two...we just need one more.''

''Got it.'' Chet said, not putting the flash and taking a bear picture.

The Stepbrothers were actually just trying their way towards the door, as they were just treading carefully to get outta here, as they were expecting to get outta of the door pretty soon.

Then the bear heard an unrelated branch and the duo were just frantically closing the door ASAP and it was very loud and Chet locked it instantly.

Ron and Kim were just ready to go to something a little bit more simple and Kim was just a little unsure of how they managed to do it, but...

''We've got smaller fry to deal with.'' Kim said, pretty sure that they were dangerous.

''How are otters dangerous?'' Ron asked, a little bit confindent that these guys were only cute.

''Don't be so sure about otters.''

''KP, you're worrying WAY too much...'cause we can handle those otters.''

''Yeah!'' Rufus exclaimed from Ron's pocket.

''I don't know...I mean sure they are otters, but they can be tough.''

Other teams were a lot more sure that they were prepared for whatever was actually ahead for them, since they were just looking a little bit happier than before.

''At least that's over.'' Rad said. ''It was all thanks to me.''

The alien immediately fell down, as Enid just came to his side.

''Whoa, are you REALLY okay?'' The ninja girl asked

''Yeah, of course...just got a little leg trouble.'' The green alien answered.

''Uh, how bad is it?'' Enid asked and immediately regretted it.

''Yeah...uh...I can barely stand! At least my everything else is in-''

Enid just kinda threw Rad on her shoulder and she was just walking kinda slowly.

She did manage to get the camera back and it looked pretty much the same and the photos were definitely intact.

''There you go, guard girl! I would give you my number, but I-'' Rad explained, just handing the camera to the lady.

''Just get the tip!'' The zoo girl shouted at Rad, who was a little perplexed.

The next two teams were a little bit...burnt out to say the least thanks to some stupid moves by one of the team's members.

''Wow, I did a great one.'' Jyushimatsu said, as he didn't noticed his burnt out brother.

''Hey, lady girl! Can you please give us the tips to the next Don Box...please.'' Karamatsu request nicely, just trying to charm the animal handler into giving her the tip.

''Woo, we're moving on!'' Jyushimatsu shouted, actually noticing the animal handler's almost blank expression. ''Whoa, are you alive?!''

"Don't worry, it's just me and my brother."

The other group of teams was just a little stunned at the events that were currently transpiring, as they were sure that's now how someone did CPR and both them and the arriving team were stunned at Jyushimatsu's over the top acts to get to the taxi.

 _*The Nature Lovers' confessional*_

 _''Whoa, he went full on in whatever he was doing...I kinda forgot what he did, though.'' Jeff said, stoned as always._

 _''I dunno who that man is, but I like how he always keeps the...the enthusiasm.'' Hayley said, less stoned and relaxed._

 _''Hey, baby...you wanna say something?''_

 _*The Karate Masters' confessional*_

 _''Hey, Ryu, sometimes I wonder...how do guys like that be brothers?'' Ken asked, just wanting to ask a question._

 _''Sometimes, unexpected circumstances come up, such Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu. Apparently, those two were...a little different before they came on here.'' Ryu answered._

 _''That's not much of a surprise.'' Ken said. ''What's a real surprise is how much power that guy's got.''_

 _''...Are you sure you're weren't looking at someone else?''_

 _''Uh, never mind.''_

 _*The Idiot Brothers' confessional*_

 _''Karamatsu, is she okay?'' Jyushimatsu asked, just a little worried._

 _''Nah, my Jyushimatsu. Sometimes, it's okay to win as hard as you can.'' Karamatsu exclaimed._

 _The 20-year old was just checked out for a second and he came back excited with.._

 _''...I guess she's fine. We gotta win without hurting anyone!''_

 _''Sounds easy.'' Karamatsu said with a lot of confidence._

 _*Confessional by no-one*_

* * *

Once again, it was down to whoever ate the pizza in the shortest amount of time and one of them were just straight up storming through the pizza like it was no man's land.

As more teams were jumping into the pizza takedown, the best one was a young woman, as she was just loving the heat and the fight.

''Woohoo! Take it up with the chef!'' Yuri yelled, just yelling out the heat.

''How does that even work?'' Cammy asked, completely unsure of how the karate girl was just chowing it down. ''Well, I guess there's no answer.''

Yuri and Alejandro were actually in a very close competition of who could eat the hottest pizza the fastest, as they were just swallowing the cayenne peppers that were on there.

Jacques wasn't really winning, as Knuckles was eating it faster, as he was just practically suffering from some questionable ingredients.

''I swear, who put chocolate into the pizza? It's super hard and super...sweet!'' he yelled, ridiculously confused about the flavour and the hardness. ''Jacques, you don't look so good.''

''It's...nothing...terrible.'' Jacques said, in between small bites of a lemon pizza.

Cammy and Sanders were both doing okay with the pizzas, the latter being completely sure that they were ready to take it, while Enid and Sam were in some kind of personal competition.

''Cut the chiz out.'' Sam said, stuffing the pizza with an unknown ingredient.

''And?'' Enid said, just going for the sour option.

The battles were actually pretty quick and they were pretty solid, as all eight of the eaters were definitely hard at working, chowing down some questionable pizzas.

There was always going to be a winner, even if the person didn't want to admit it, as it between Yuri, Alejandro and oddly enough, Knuckles and they were just stomaching the craziness that was put on their dough.

Knuckles' face was going green, as he managed to eat the last slice.

Yuri and Alejandro actually enjoyed the taste of the two pizzas, as they ate their last slice and Yuri the karate girl celebrated with the Kyokugen pose...just crossing her arms and then uncrossing them with strength.

The waiter needed some time to give the teams their tips and in that period, Sam was just rushing to get the slices down her throat, as she ate a whole one in one go.

''Yep...that's done.'' Sam said, feeling woozy. ''I could sleep right now!''

''Well, it _is_ dusk.'' Clark commented. ''But, that shouldn't stop you.''

''Hey, I have a chance of getting first place...yeah.''

''Well, at least you're still standing.''

The delinquent babysitter was just keep herself up, as she was just walking slowly towards Cat, who just attempted to carry her friend to the Chill Zone, who were actually walking down the path.

Soon, the top four were slowly going down the path towards Oak Street Beach and one of the top four was just struggling to run due to her friend's heavy weight.

''Urgh, is eating this illegal?'' Sam asked. ''I swear this is what they make prisoners eat when they want to stop them from hurt parole officers.''

''...How bad did it get?'' Cat said, just wanting to know what's up.

''I dunno, but I'm confused.''

''...I think I'm going to give it to my brother. He was one of those guys.''

* * *

''As we all figure who Cat's brother is, some great teams are here to make themselves not losers and they're also from the second and third flights!'' Don exclaimed.

Once again, some teams on the second and third flights were definitely on top of their own game, as they were in the mood to make their moves awesome and they were pretty sure that their hands were helping them.

''Yeah, that's the power of Shen Woo.'' the fighter boasted, just punching the air and not realizing his hotness. ''Man...what's with all of your faces?''

Eliza and Ty were completely amazed at this guy's body, while Kai was just amazed by his bad dancing and Shen just got thrown a tip by Eliza.

''What the hell just happened?'' Shen asked. ''Eh, sure...''

''Meh...should be alright.'' Sig said, just being chilled out.

''Come on, he litterally just...took his shirt off!'' Brian shouted, being the opposite of chilled out.

''So?''

''He just made a girl and a guy swoon because of his looks...and he didn't even know.''

''Yeah! I wish that worked with me!'' Maguro exclaimed sadly.

Other teams were just straight up making up the effort to dance their heart out, even if they didn't have an real one, as Bender was just doing some robotic moves and passed, Dawn just floated to do some impressing by accident and whatever Edd's waltz was doing, it was doing it right.

''Double D, we've got the tip!'' Eddy shouted.

''What, really?'' Edd said, in total surprise.

''Yeah, really! I'm gonna teach you to do some real dance moves later, ya klutz!''

''I just hope it wasn't as bad as that waltz.''

''Come on, Ed boy!'' Rolf commanded, as Ed was just on the floor. ''Dance like the people back at my home country!''

Ed did what he could, as he was just making his legs dance around each other and they were just going in very awkward positions, but he still kept on balancing good.

''Mama would be proud of what I have done with this boy.'' Rolf remarked.

He knew that he actually did right, when the not-so-smart guy managed to get a tip with his Russian dance.

''Yeah, I did it!'' Ed shouted.

The duo were also out and so were the next two teams, as Austin was just doing some pretty good footwork, but then he does his own dance, but what wasn't really expected was Kensou's continuous backlips combined with some simple poses and he actually managed to not mess up.

''Yeah!'' Kensou yelled, before he went on his own merry way. ''Athena, the race isn't over yet.''

''Right, Kensou-san!'' Athena said, just happy that her friend passed. ''To the taxi!"

"We're not going in the same taxi!" Kensou's dazed state was just causing him to realise things a lot later than he really should.

"Kensou, are you okay?" Athena was just helping her friend out.

Kensou looked a little dazed, but he quickly snapped out of it and the two were soon on their way to the second challenge.

* * *

More challengers were just done with the second and they were moving onto the third, as it was pretty easy, since Mario and Luigi were experts at eating pizza and Cappy was just struggling to deal with it.

Cammy was just definitely remembering those times to just make her ignore the fact that lemons aren't supposed to be on pizzas, making her eating speed being high.

Ken's training paid him off in a way that he never expected, as he was just going through the wasabi-covered slice easily.

''I don't know if this is related or not, but you're eating that heat.'' Ryu said, just happy to his friend enjoy it.

''Come on, they need to turn up the heat!'' Ken exclaimed loud and clear.

There was a lot of teams that were just started their uncomfortable journey or that they just arrived at this location or both in the case for one team.

''Rick, I think this challenge is gonna be hard.'' Morty said, feeling a little uncomfortable about eating it.

''Yeah, once the fear subsides, you just gotta chow it down like...like some cannibal.''

''What the heck, Rick?'' Morty was just making his appetite shielded.

''Yeah, what the heck, you friggin' nihilist!'' Eggman shouted loudly.

''Oh, I should take notes from an obsessive scientist with an hatred of an blue hedgehog that goes really fast!'' Rick shouted back.

''Come on, does a scitentist that broke time and has possibly been to hell, heaven and way too many place in between and doesn't care anymore...have worth anything to share!''

''Oh and...''

Morty and Boxman were just looking on like they were just witnessing the stupidest fight ever.

''You know, I'm probably going to lose to you.'' Morty said, just shrugging.

''You know, this is just getting a little too pathetic.'' Boxman replied in dissapointment.. "We were going to beat you! I don't take kindly to pity."

Morty was just shrugging at the end of it.

Then Tori just looked on like she almost died, as she was just fighting the pizza that was just sour as heck.

Meanwhile, Wolverine was just choosing the pizza like he didn't care what was up against and Gambit was just looking for a good time to do some talking.

 _*The Mutant's confessional, taking place at a pizzeria*_

 _Gambit was just messing around with a card._

 _''I swear this waiter guy is too slow. What's his problem?'' Wolverine asked, but he managed to get his answer. ''Oh, yeah. Friggin' scientists and things that nobody cares about.''_

 _''Actually...it's more of arguement that nobody cares about.'' Gambit said._

 _*To be confessed*_

As teams like Trina and Tori were working their way through a lemon pizza that shouldn't exist, more villains and more heroes were definitely prepared for the challenge and two of them couldn't care less.

''Well, at least Mario's out. That HAS to be good, right?'' Tails asked, a little nervous.

''I dunno, but that's a lot of toppings.'' Zooey said.

''No spice, no problem!''

''Yeah, I guess your appetite isn't that bad.''

The girl fox was just looking worriedly on her menu, as what was right next to her was someone pretty digusting.

''Fox bitch, get outta my seat!'' Stromboli yelled for no apparent reason.

''But you're...never mind.'' Zooey proclaimed. ''You're not really the most...chill guy.''

''At least, you're definitely right! I ain't that insane, but I ain't saine, you bitch.''

''Thanks?'' Zooey asked, stunned by the idiotic answer.

There was many teams that were just doing this challenge for good reasons, as Frylock couldn't handle the heat for obvious reasons, Vega's appetite were genuinely ready to bring it to a close and Frank wasn't too excitied.

"Urgh, what the hell is this?" Frank was just feeling pretty sick.

"It's…a random pizza." Chuck just shrugged it off, as Frank was just genuinely mad. "It's not gonna kill you and you can probably beat it."

"Thanks for the support." Frank was just ready to take a big bite, as he was seeing Vega just regret his life decisions. "At least, I'm not you."

"Tell me about it, it's a small pizza and it's not even the spicy one!" Balrog was just ready to chew out his friend.

"You never know the pain of building up a physique and tearing it down." Vega was just threw it down.

"I know, but you're still doing nothin'. Do somethin', pretty boy." Balrog was just pushing Vega closer to the table.

Vega was just genuinely stunned, as Balrog was just getting angrier.

 _*The Harsh Fighters' confessional*_

 _Vega was just throwing it up, just to keep his physique, as Balrog was just seriously considering his choices._

" _Do I regret this race? Only this ugly challenge." Vega stated, as he was just being smug. "And teaming up with this brute of a teammate."_

" _There's skinny boys and men just eatin' it! You wanna care it." Balrog was just really ready to bring it on._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

However, the last flight that had teams on it was now on the ground and from there, Don was ready to inspire them and they were just moving ridiculously fast to get out of there.

''The last flight has now just landed on the ground and these guys may be losers...according to me, but only two of them will be cut from the race!'' he announced, as there quite a lot of teams that were just raring to get taxis.

''Come on, I've got no time and I'm a squirrel!'' Surly shouted with some serious attitude.

''Taxi! What the heck is with the pent-up anger?'' Andie asked.

''I don't trust these guys! Except for those two!'' Surly exclaimed, somehow pointing to Alya and Nino.

''Geez, can you chill out?'' Nino suggested, being a little bit freaked out.

The two somehow got into the same taxi and the next team were ready to speed up considerably.

''Jasmine, we may have sucked badly, but we can make that comeback!'' Shawn said to her in the taxi, as though she didn't know that.

''Thanks, Shawn.'' Jasmine said, not too pleased. "Er, seriously, it looks like everybody's passing the challenge."

"Come on, I bet those challenges weren't made to be hard. How else are you going to deal with 90 teams taking the battle?"

Other duos were taking a different approach to trying to motivate their teammate into doing something.

''Come on, Nerd, please tell me that you're not gonna be like that time that a game tortured you!'' Nostalgia Critic yelled in the taxi.

''Shut your damn face, Critic.'' Angry Video Game Nerd said weirdly calm.

''But, we're sucking balls in a way that's making us lose!"

''Listen...stop...trying...to...convince...me…to…do...stupid shit.''

The Nostalgia Critic was just shut up by it, as he couldn't really do anything.

''Thank you...I've already done too much of that damn crap.''

The two went back just being angry buddies in this very nice taxi that was going surprisingly fast, but there was still some more issues going with the a few teams.

And there was still a good chunk of the teams that were left behind thanks to some kind of taxi travelling problem.

''Oh, what, they ran out of taxis?'' Terry asked, a little angry. ''But, damn, they're fast!''

''You're right!'' Mary exclaimed, as she was just seeing the taxis just speed off from Lincoln Park. "At least they're not like speed demons."

''How do you know that?'' Velma asked a legitimate question. "That probably wouldn't be legal anywhere."

''Back at Southtown, the taxis that I actually hit up were some of the fastest that I have ridden...most of the time I just walk.'' Terry explained simply, as this dude was just keeping it chilled.

''It's weird how the production team managed to get so many teams for so many different place to just come together to be in some race.'' Velma realized, as she was just trying to look into the thing.

''Yeah...it's a ridonculously ridonculous mystery.'' Daphne said, just trying to light up the mood. ''Anyways, are you two-''

''Nah, we're just friends that just happened to be on the same team.'' Mary told the investigators.

"Yep and this time, we're here to win some money!" Terry was just stating what Daphne already knew.

Others were a little more rowdy about the wait between the speeding taxis, especially since some of them were known to have their really odd habits.

''Dudley, stop.'' Kitty declared, as the dog agent was just barking up a fire hydrant. ''There's a lot around the world.''

''But this fire hydrant is awesome!'' Dudley shouted, since it wasn't red.

Kitty just rolled her eyes, as Dudley was just sitting right next to it.

* * *

Whoever was going to be the winners of the round were going to be revealed right now, as stamina was the only thing that mattered this time around and there was duos that already had that and some speed.

''Who is going to be the second team to arrive at the Chill Zone? It's up to the former cadets, the mercenaries, the ice dancers or the bad couple to win this leg of the race!'' Don announced, very excited to see the results.

''Ready to see us get our second gold?'' Josee asked smugly.

''Yeah, but I'd rather win this one.'' Sanders told the ice dancing queen.

''That'll be a problem.'' Jacques told the officer.

''Alright, no problemo!'' MacArthur boasted.

The two major teams were sure that they were on their way to winning, when all of a sudden, a sudden burst of speed coming from another team made them question that thought.

''Sorry, but this is a race after all!'' Clark told both teams, who were sure that they were passed.

Heather and Alejandro weren't doing too badly in fourth place, as they were sure that their legs were good enough for a gold or a sliver.

''We'll just have to keep it up and get a win or whatever!'' Heather shouted, being a little careless.

Ryo and Yuri wasn't that far away in fifth place and they were just keepin' it up.

''Hey, Kyokugen always keeps up.'' Ryo stated to Heather.

''I don't care.'' Heather said loud and clear.

Either way, someone had to win it and it was actually a close one, as there was two teams that were practically neck and neck, but...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...it was the mercenaries that snatched the non-existant gold.

''Congrats, Ralf and Clark, you get first! Jacques and Josee, you get second and MacArthur and Sanders, you get third!'' Don announced, before Josee gave him a death-glare. ''Glad you're more stable.''

As the top three were celebrated their victories or they just protested silently, there was two more teams that were just coming up and they were determined to make their point.

Thanks to a fast hop, the team who won was...

''Karate Siblings, you're in fourth!''

''Don, it's great to be on this race.'' Yuri told the host, who was blushing, before the next team came in.

''Heather and Alejandro, you're in fifth!''

The two were dissapointed at their relatively great result, especially since a certain team hasn't arrived yet.

Actually that team was having some trouble with their ability to run thanks to one of the members having some kind of strange ailment that definitely didn't have anything to do with the chocolate.

''Knuckles, I'm going to the Chill Zone and I'm going to get you a doctor.'' Sonic told himself.

Sonic wasn't nearly as fast as he actually was, meaning that certain characters actually had a chance.

''Rad and Enid, you're in sixth! Sam & Cat, seventh and finally, Sonic & Knuckles, you're in eighth place!'' Don announced seperately.

Knuckles looked pretty solemn, while Sonic was just estatic to stay for another day and get his friend some help.

''I think that pizza gave me an stomach ache and something worse.'' Knuckles groaned, barely surviving.

 **TBH, I don't really like the idea of pineapple on a pizza, but it's not really horrible.**

 **1st: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **2nd: Ice Dancers (Jacques and Josee)**  
 **3rd: Former Cadets (MacArthur & Sanders)**  
 **4th: The Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **5th: Bad Couple (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **6th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **7th: Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**  
 **8th: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**

Weirdly enough, the next three teams somehow came simulteanously, despite one of them having some spice issues over the food for obvious reasons.

''Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu, you're 9th and somehow doing good!'' Don exclaimed, as the latter spat out a jalapeno.

''Where's the milk! My brother's suffering from a heat stroke right here!'' Karamatsu yelled.

''I...don't have any.''

''Thank me later!'' Chun-Li said, just throwing Jyushimatsu some water.

''Thank you right now!'' the brother shouted on the ground, still having some issues.

Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu went on their ways, but another team came and they were good at doing some karate.

''This heat hurts.'' Jyushimatsu told Don.

''Well, are we finished?'' Ryu asked, just happy to let bygones be bygones.

''I guess so.'' Ken said.

''10th goes to Ryu and Ken and 11th goes to Chun-Li and Cammy, making up the top 12 and a half percent...of the leaderboard!'' Don announced, just excited to get it right.

Since, Chun-Li was just checking up on Jyushimatsu, Ryu and Ken sprinted to the finish with determination and both teams get their places.

The two teams weren't really that miffed at the results, as once again, they were the last teams in the top eleven or the best 12.5% of the leaders and the beach gave them time to do some talking.

 **Low-key tactics**

 **9th: Idiot Brothers (Jyushimatsu & Karamatsu)**  
 **10th: Karate Rivals (Ryu & Ken)**  
 **11th: Women Warriors (Chun-Li & Cammy)**

 _*Chun-Li, Ryu, Ken and Cammy's confessional on Oak Street Beach*_

 _''You know, it's weird.'' Chun-Li said._

 _Ryu looked on awkwardly._

 _''...Out of all of the places that I have gone, fighting against shady organisations, helping my friends, trying to be role models and doing all of the things that I have done...Never thought I would being doing some diplomacy just by being on a reality show.'' she continued._

 _''Huh, sometimes weird concindences just happen by the fact that people don't know what the heck they're getting into.'' Ken replied, a little confindent._

 _''Somehow that's the truest words said in this race.'' Cammy said, not surprised._

 _''Geez, there's gotta be better words.''_

 _''Honestly, considering the genre, there could be way worse words.''_

 _''Sometimes, you just have to cut off a confessional to make sure that you don't...screw...yourself badly.'' Ryu tried to explain, but-_

 _''Er...let's just forget that happened.'' Ken told him._

 _The four of them were completely sure that this could've been a lot better._

 _*Yay for huge confessionals*_

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 5, where more teams finish the race and more teams complete the third challenge and the teams from the fourth flight get their own spotlight!**


	15. Episode 2-5: More Lights Arrive!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 2: Illnois' Got All-Stars!**  
 **Part 5: More Lights Arrive!**

 **There's no new chapters arriving on Sunday, so Part 6 will be up tomorrow with the same amount of updates as this chapter has or even more than that!**

 **Part 7 will either be coming on Monday or Tuesday and it will also be updated to this new standard!**

* * *

It was really obvious that the result wasn't really going to surprise anyone, as of course, one of the leading teams won the race and the top eleven were pretty much done with their part of the race, but what was going to be a potential surprise of how three teams managed to eat through a pizza.

Boxman and Stromboli knew that if they could get on the same plane as each other, they could get each other into their alliance, wherever they knew it or not, but that was just pretty much the only reason why they were eating so fast.

Fry was just doing it for a good bet.

''Come on, Fry! Lose!'' Bender shouted, being a tease to his friend.

''Hey, I won't lose to you!'' Fry said, being a little more serious, eating it like there was a prize at stake that would be given at the end of this leg.

Kim was a little reluctant to just eat that pizza so easily, as you know, she's just your average teenage girl under her bad-ass exterior.

''Yo, Kim! You gotta speed up or else-'' Ron yelled, motivating her to just let go of the questional asthetics of the eight-inch pizza.

''I'm trying, but this thing is turning me off.'' Kim told her friend, just struggling to make it work with the questionable taste and the rough mix of ingredients.

The teams were working their way through regardless if they cared or not and some of them were done incredibly quickly and they were surprised to make it through so quickly.

The more evil teams were actually done with the challenge, as if they were part of the same huge group, while Fry, Kim and unsurprisingly, Mugman, was just struggling to eat that slice.

''Geez, just give up the tip already!'' Eggman shouted, a little angry.

''Wow, look at Pete go!'' Boxman exclaimed, very happy to see a potential ally own it like it was nothing else.

Thanks to his big belly and big appetite, Pete was just droppin jaws everywhere with the ownage of the many topping pizza and Candace was just looking at him in

''Yeah, you gotta problem?'' Pete asked, only having half of a slice left to eat.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Candace said, a little angry and a little desperate with four times the amount of pizza that Pete had left.

Pete just plowed through it and Mortimer was just a little impressed with the performance that his partner was playing, as he was just not attracting any girls.

"You're one heck of a pizza player!" Mortimer exclaimed, as he went in for the high-five.

"Save it for the finish line." Pete just added in, ignoring his friend's attempt at a high-five.

All three of the teams that could be in the alliance had tips and they were all sure that things were looking pretty good and they left pretty quickly with their bowels flushed out from the suprisingly fast toilet breaks and the abilities to just wreck their competition

The pirates were a little slow on the uptake, as Smee had to swallow it all down and he wasn't doing that much swallowing compared to his allied teams, who didn't even care about their pretty rounded physique.

Tori was just done with her pizza issues and she was just walking to the toilet with her sister feeling what Tori was just feeling.

 _*Trina's solo confessional*_

 _Trina was just struggling to not cringe at her sister's pain._

 _"You know that bit, when you kinda want your sister to just shut up for being very annoying and very dumb? It's gone way past that and into 'You didn't have to do that, but thanks for doing it' and it's really...awkward." Trina didn't really like the knot in her stomach._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The race was still on and the spots were going to fill up pretty quickly, as teams were running in and their stamina was high.

''12th place!'' Don told the scientists, who were actually elated at the fact that they just ran like no-one else could. "Eggman, what do you want?"

''Yes, I'll have the alliance!'' Eggman shouted, as the next team came in and he knew what he was just getting into it.

''Barker, Stromboli, you're in 13th.'' Don told the two old men, who were a little peeved at Eggman's very loud comment. "Good luck to you two, because you're going to need it."

"I'll make my own alliance that usurp yours and then take over yours!" Somehow the doctor managed to forget that telling your rivals this idea wasn't a good idea and Boxman was just trying to sneak away from his clearly angry friend.

''No, you'll be in the alliance.'' Coachman told Eggman, clearly tired of the latter's antics that were just annoying the hell out of practically everyone.

''What...that's real?!'' Eggman shouted, very excited to join a group of two villainous teams that weren't really supposed to be an villanous alliance.

''Yes and it's a bunch of bad people looking for a bunch of money. Now are you blokes gonna join or not?!" Barker was just actually holding the whip, ready to just make Eggman not talk.

''Just ease on the annoyed attitude, will ya?'' Eggman was actually intimidated by the whip holding. "I'll join Smee's alliance that you clearly made yours."

The two teams were definitely sure that this alliance was definitely going to include them, as Boxman and Stromboli just went with it, even if Eggman actually managed to catch the warning strike

The next team had some dollars and Bender was just a little peeved that he messed up his bet and Fry actually ended up winning

''14th place! Who won the bet, though?'' Don "asked" the betting duo, who were just making good on their promise.

''I did...and it felt pretty good.'' Fry replied, taking it not that seriously and getting his hand out for the quick cash that he definitely had.

''Fine, here's your money!'' Bender shouted, slamming five dollars onto Fry's hand with an fact that wasn't pleased at all.

''Wow, that's gotta be some crazy bet.'' Zooey said, interested in what happened, as her and Tails get 15th place.

''Fox guy and fox girl, you're in 15th!'' Don announced loudly, just happy to interrupt conversations.

''Basically, I had this whole pizza with just a buncha of toppings and if I ate it in five minutes, then I get five dollars. Uh, I won.'' Fry explained, so casually that it semeed to be making Zooey a little sceptical.

''Yeah, I noticed...good job on getting on flight number 1!'' Tails told him, as he was just ready to give the ginger props on owning the bet.

The teams were just all excited to do some stupid things, as two more teams arrived with an appetite certainly did exist and these two were just closing in on the Chill Zone.

''I never want to eat another slice of that pizza again.'' Tori said, a little sick of the ten-inch blazing pizza that was just in her stomach now.

''Oooh, tell them guys...that...that they're the worst people ever.'' Pete told her, being right behind her physically and figuratively

''Sisters, you're 16th, random guys, you're 17th!'' Don exclaimed, as the two of them were just groaning their butts off from all of the overeating that they had to do. ''You two are both on flight one!''

Five more awesome and not so awesome teams were definitely done with the challenge and they were relieved to know that they were on the first flight, as Don just threw them their tips that just showed the same information, as they already read it and they were all dissapointed.

"Come on, at least give some new stuff!" Trina complained, pretty simply.

 **Bad boys are definitely know what they're gonna do!**

 **12th: Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **13th: Bad Seniors (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: Adult Best Friends (Frylock & Bender)**  
 **15th: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **16th: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **17th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**

 _*The Evil Geniuses' confessional*_

 _''If I have to estimate, I have a 100% chance of joining the best alliance that has a lot of villains and passion for destroying people!'' Eggman gushed._

 _''What makes you think it is 100%? Hmm?'' Boxman asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _''We're called the Evil Geniuses, you genius...why do you think we are not in the bunch of villains!''_

 _''Because you come up with bad names like that.''_

 _''You're still wrong, but...''_

 _*The Bad Seniors' confessional*_

 _''Why didn't you get those two very smart guys into the alliance earlier?!'' Stromboli asked, glaring at his partner._

 _''You see...'' Coachman tried to lie/explain, but he was-_

 _''These guys have some much smarts, one of them has 300 IQ or something? We're gonna go around and win this with their skills, because their IQ is...300, yet they act like bambinos!"_

 _''They were on the first flight, you gypsy idiot!'' Coachman shouted even angrier than before. ''What the hell do you want me to do?''_

 _Stromboli just got whipped, but he didn't really care that much about that, as he was just walking away._

 _*Done*_

As those teams finished, some of them were just eating pizzas like it was their business and one of them was already done with the thing.

''Well, that hurt.'' Kim said, a little chill. ''Come on, Ron!''

''Already one step ahead of you!'' Ron shouted, before tripping over a kerb.

Rufus just shook his head, as he just saw Kim just flipping him foward.

''Well, that was a good landing.'' Kim said, just being sarcastic.

Other teams were hard at work at demolishing the pizza, as Morty was completely sure that he was doing that thing and he was almost done with his pizza.

''Okay, you piece of shit...that's just one...one more bite and there you go.'' Rick told his grandson, who was just confused.

''Come on, shut up already! No-one wants to hear you talk!'' Chet shouted at the scientists.

''Okay, then.''

As grandfather and son ran away to the final challenge, two people were encouraging their brother and their stepbrother to make it work

''Come on, bro, you gotta blow through this!'' Chet shouted at his brother.

''But my appetite is messed up right now.'' Lorenzo told him, ready to do some eating.

''Honestly, it's just two more bites of...whatever the heck that is.'' Chet said, a little less confindent.

Carly was just a lot more confindent about his brother's abilities to do some good eating.

''Wow, Spencer!'' Carly exclaimed, proud of her brother.

''Yup...I kinda love pizza.'' Spencer said, a little calmly. ''Man, that saved a lot of nights!''

''Er, how many?'' Carly asked. ''You know, I'm kinda old enough.''

The two of them were sure that they had to do some talking.

Other teams were actually really willing to deal with their special moves, as they were just making time for each other to own it all, as teams from flight number two were working hard.

''Brick, don't work yourself too hard, because there's something strange on this pizza.'' Dawn told him, just trying to stop him from doing it very quickly.

''Hold on, I'm almost done, Dawn!'' Brick said, taking one last bite. ''Trust me, Dawn, I'd rather it would hurt me than it hurting you.''

''I hope that it doesn't hurt too much.'' Dawn said.

Brick knew that the battle wasn't over and so was Dawn, who noticed that Mickey and Smee were also done and were much happier than him, but the soldier soldiered on anyways.

Meanwhile, some more teams arrived at the finish line and they were definitely feeling the relief from that thing.

Gwen and Leshawna were just done with the race, as they were just straight up tired of the race that just happened.

''No more please...'' Gwen said, just trying to catch her breath.

''Yeah, girl! I feel...ya!'' Leshawna said, just putting down Gwen.

''18th goes to the Reality Show Heroes!'' Don announced.

Gwen and Leshawna were both ready to do some amazing things...just not now, as they were just relaxing their...whatevers.

Either way, things were happening and Brick was just having one heck of a time, while Smee was just...keeping on going and Mickey and Minnie were definitely doing alright.

''Smee, step even livelier, I don't want to see those idiots!'' Hook declared loudly.

''Aye...aye...cap'n!'' Smee said, struggling to run as fast as he could.

''I can see a carpet in the distance!'' Hook told everybody, as though it was informational.

''Thank you! Wait...aren't we going there?'' Minnie realized, a little bit awkwardly.

''Yeah! I hope nobody's sick!'' Mickey shouted, accidently tempting fate.

The mood became a little bit awkward and the awkward somehow managed to double up, as Brick started to get a little bit sick from all of the food, as they were all sure that this was almost over.

''Oh no.'' Mickey said, scared of what would happen.

Don was sure that these three were the first teams to vomit, despite Brick winning the battle with the pizza.

''Odd Combination, 19th, you're on flight number two!'' Don announced, perplexing the young cadet and the moon child.

''I can sense that you have ran out of names.'' Dawn said, feeling Don's aura.

''...Please go.''

The host anticipated that the pirates would arrive first out of the three trios, but Smee was just vomiting on the beach and his captain was a little bit behind him.

''Pirates, you get 20th place! Good Couple, you get 21st place! You're both on'' Don shouted, just trying to look away from the weird scene that was happening on the beach.

Mickey was just trying to carry Smee into a good position, as the latter was just feeling very heavy from all of the pizza that was just going down.

''Are you going to help him?'' Minnie asked, ridiculously worried.

''No.'' Don was just about to step away from the projectile vomit.

''Why wouldn't you?'' She asked again, quite a bit angrier.

''Because my clothes are-''

''You should be ashamed!'' Minnie instantly replied, as she knew that Don could help him...somewhat.

Minnie and Mickey were both just trying to help Smee with his own problems, as Don just felt like he got roasted with only a few words and Captain Hook was just trying to threaten him.

Captain Hook, however was just very confused at the new alliance members that were just joining the club.

 _*Pirates' confessional*_

 _Smee was just genuinely excited for some new friends joining the club._

 _"I think it's going to be good that we got the scientists!" Smee was just looking for the new possibilities. "Maybe they can figure out how much water I need to cook some stuff!"_

 _"...I don't think they can help you." Captain Hook was just not surprised and also very dissapointed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **Not so new arrivals!**

 **18th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **19th: Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn)**  
 **20th: The Pirates (Hook & Smee)**  
 **21st: Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie)**

Other teams were completely sure that they were just done with their stuff and that they weren't bothered by anything else but their chances for getting on the first flight.

Rick, Morty, Kim and Ron were actually done with their pizzas, as they were all sure

''Okay, so, we've just gotta jump into a portal and then...do something...I don't*urp* fucking know.'' Rick said, trying to come up with a plan.

''Uuuhhh...can't we just run?'' Morty asked, rathering keeping it simple. ''You know, we're just running to win...not running to escape!''

''Yeah, I know it feels weird.'' Rick said, just barely smiling. ''Anyways, we've gotta get-''

''-on flight one. I know, right?'' Ron exclaimed happily. ''Yep, we're going to take that the seat-!''

''Seats.'' Kim butted in.

''-Seats, yeah!'' Ron continued.

The two teams were actually just running hard as hard as they could really run and a third team joined the club, as they were mad and they were just trying to not be angry.

''Shut up, guys! Me and my bro are mad as hell!'' Lorenzo yelled loudly. ''And we're gonna get on the first flight if it means-''

''I'm not mad.'' Chet said, not being loud.

''NEVER MIND!''

Three teams were ready to deal with it, as they were all sure that they were going to be on first flight and Don was just prepared to deal all of their attitudes.

Chet and Lorenzo were both actually mad now and they were still not in sync for an obvious reason.

Rick and Morty were 100% in sync and they didn't really care that much about the position.

Kim and Ron were also completely in sync, even if Ron was just preparing to push someone over with his running style.

Don was just looking on like he was just waiting for them to arrive...but soon...they all arrived at slightly different times and two of the teams had a surprise.

''Grandfather and Son, you're in 22nd...'' Don announced.

''Don't care.'' Rick said, just not caring.

''...Teen Agents, you're in 23rd...''

''Well, we tried hard.'' Kim said, caring a little bit more.

''...Stepbrothers, you're in 24th...''

''Lorenzo, what's your deal?'' Chet asked, a little more calmly.

''Eh, I guess I sucked.'' Lorenzo said, still a little angry.

''...And you're all on flight number one! For some reason, they needed to fill up the seats and so I did that.'' Don explained, which was just making the contestants a little bit excited.

Except Rick, who was just content with not waiting in an airport as Morty was just celebrating getting a good headstart

''Morty, we've got a chance of getting first.'' Rick told him. ''I know you're gonna screw it up, so don't screw it up.''

''Er, sure, Rick!'' Morty replied, not so confindent in his actual skills.

''Oh yeah, we're gonna make your grandson screw it up!'' Chet told Rick, putting some pressure.

''We've got to plan. There's definitely some alliance up ahead...I think.'' Kim guessed, pretty sure that there was a team that had an alliance with one or more teams. ''And if I'm right, I'm 100% sure I know who it is!''

The three teams were confindent that they were ready to make it through this race easier than before, as 25 teams would be allowed onto the first flight.

 **There's still All-Stars!**

 **22nd: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **23rd: Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **24th: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**

* * *

''As 24 teams from flights number one and two finish their race and get their chance to take the lead in the next round, 44 other teams from flights number three and four are ready to race to avoid the bottom two!'' Don announced.

There was definitely a lot of teams that were just trying to get their spotlight in the episode, as they were actually really feeling the strength.

''Well, this is uncomfortable.'' Nerd commented on the dacncing challenge. ''All I've got a crappy dances.''

''And there's no way outta this...I don't know you're uncomfortable, though.'' Candace a little displeased at the angry nerd's reaction.

''I plain suck ass at dancing and my partner sucks even more ass at dancing!''

''Okay.'' Candace said, just shrugging it off easily.

Katie and Sadie were making their time worth, as they easily won their way to a tip, making them one of the first teams from the third flight to make it through pretty smoothly.

''Where the heck did you get those dance moves from?'' Ty asked.

''I remember it being, like, years ago that me and Sadie messed up our dancing. So we've been, like, working hard to nail it!'' Katie shouted, just making them wait.

''Oh, thanks.'' Ty replied.

''I don't get this challenge!'' Hank shouted, a little bit insecure.

''I'm not so sure that it's bad.'' Bobby said, less insecure.

''Son, when you're older, you're gonna realize that this challenge is bad.''

''Right now, I gotta pass this thing.

An angry girl just slapped the both of them with their fans, as they were just talking about this challenge and they had un-needed pent up anger on their side.

''Hey, shut up! This challenge doesn't suck and you both suck!'' Mai yelled, just making her partner King slightly bothered. ''Seriously, you're both gay!''

''I'm not gay!'' Bobby said, just ready for the challenge.

Many teams were definitely looking determined to bring their best skills, as Wario was just not embarrassed to dance like a man and tip-toe like a man, making Bobby and Hank a little stunned and making Waluigi a little bit happier than before.

''Go, Wario! Waluigi is always behind you!'' The purple-hatted guy yelled with a ton of passion. ''Wario, spread those legs-''

''WOW?!'' Kasumi shouted in surprise.

''Unbelieveable.'' Hank said, weirdly calmly.

''Are you serious?'' Hugo asked, stunned.

Wario was starting to get a little bit uneasy with whatever Waluigi was doing it, meaning that Eliza just threw him the tip and Wario managed to catch it.

''We're-a gonna be number one!'' The brothers said together.

The old-school brothers spoke up about this weirdness.

''Wait, what the hell were these guys doing?'' Adam asked in total surprise.

''I dunno, but it seemed really stupid.'' Barry said.

''Well, you're totally right! I think I just have an idea.''

''It can't be worse than what they did.'' Barry said with a lack of confindence. ''Right?''

Jasmine wasn't ready to break it to them, but she was sure that Adam would easily find a way to do it anyways.

Also, there was just a ton of teams that were actually done with this challenge pretty easily, namely the Rude Dudes, who were just being disgusted, the father & son team, who had Bobby just doing some old-school square dancing and weirdly enough, Samus, who just whipped it all around.

''Honestly, I don't dance, but I always give it all I've got.'' Samus said, being as serious as she always is.

''Great job, Samus...it's been like ten minutes or something.'' Captain Falcon guessed, being not so serious.

These two were just doign their own stuff, while the other two duos were doing some talking.

''Anyways, where the heck are the taxis?'' Bobby asked.

''Yeah, that's what the hell I'm wondering!'' Phil shouted, just offending some people and Bobby was just one of them.

''You don't have to swear so much.''

''Hey, you're not my dad, little bitch.''

Jack knew that his friend really messed up.

''Excuse me...you don't talk to my son like that...Phil.'' Hank paused mid-sentence to basically remember his name. ''I don't get what's your attitude.

Phil just gulped as loudly as he could. ''Hey, man...I'm sorry, man! Geez!''

The taxis arrived before one team could beat another up, as all three teams and a new fourth team jumped into the six-seat taxis and they were ready to have some pun.

''Yep, it's Sans and I'm gonna take the **steps**!'' Sans said with no shame at all.

''Hey, pun-master-'' Samus asked almost immediately and...

Sans was just continuing his pun attack. ''I've gotta **pun** that hurts a lot and right now, this taxi's **punning** it down-''

''Sans, stop!'' Papyrus shouted, a little bit offended. ''I'm the GREAT PAPYRUS ready to make sure that my team completes the challenge with great skills.''

''Neat...I think we should team up!'' Captain Falcon exclaimed, making some new friends.

''WOWIE!'' Papyrus yelled, getting the taxi driver to look back a little bit, wondering his life decisions were actually good. ''Oh, I'm sorry, driving guy.''

''We could get the advantage, but Sans...shut up.'' Samus stated to the skeleton with a waist jacket. ''Well, do we have a name?''

Sans just immediately stopped the pun train and the taxi was a little bit quite.

The two teams were sure that they made some kind of weird alliance, but they weren't sure what to call it.

 _*Captain Falcon's confessional*_

 _''I think I've got a good name for the team, but I don't want to say it or else, I get hit. Since I've got two skeleton guys and Samus in this thing, I'd like to call it the Bone Breakers...because-'' he confessed._

 _''We're tough? That's actually a decent name.'' Samus butted in, just happy to get a decent name._

 _*The Skeleton Brothers' confessional*_

 _''Did you know that our alliance is called the Bone Breakers?'' Sans told his friend._

 _''And why is that?'' Papyrus asked, a little worried._

 _Sans didn't know the reason and it was really obvious that Papyrus was a little sweaty right now, but he had a pun to bring out._

 _''I guessed I boned out.''_

 _''SANS!'' his brother shouted._

 _*The Rude Dudes' confessional*_

 _''Er, aren't just you gonna apologize or something. Isn't his dad that tall as hell? And couldn't he fight?'' Jack suggested, unsure of what Hank could actually do as a person._

 _''Anyways, man! I could do something crazy! Chica's gonna be impressed with me and that old guy's gonna be wrecked!'' Phil shouted really loudly, just coming closer and closer to the camera._

 _Phil then tripped over a random wire._

 _*3 confessions, 0 lies is a great ratio.*_

* * *

Most teams were actually up for the challenge, but this team wasn't ready, yet they managed to get something that was pretty good.

''Come on, Double D! Spit it out!'' Eddy said, just trying to get Edd to not choke it out.

''I feel like I'm going to regret this later.'' Edd said, spitting out the words and some food.

''Is 25th place and a seat on the first flight regrettable?'' Don asked, just trying to perk up Edd.

The nerd with the sock hat just facepalmed. ''I think this might kill me.''

''Double D, we've got a chance to win a single leg!'' Eddy exclaimed loudly, just bumping his brother.

 **25th: The Low Key Scammers (Edd & Eddy)**

Another team appeared and they weren't happy about their results, as they were all sure that their mood was a little bit awkward, as they were a little bit questioning Don

''Seriously, this is definitely...pretty wrong.'' Nick said, feeling the pizza.

''Yeah, we're both animals and we're eating other animals!'' Judy shouted.

''Er, you're in 26th place and you're getting a seat on the second flight.'' Don told the two of them, not caring about their problems.

Don was just getting some dirty looks from another team behind them.

 **26th: The Police Officers (Judy & Nick)**

The two were completely sure that their eating habits were completely terrible, as the both of them were actually looking torn up and Carmelita was ridiculously looking

''It's a long story that I want to tell.'' Sly said, just happy to do it. ''Anyways...''

 _*An actual flashback*_

 _Sly was just trying to poke a polar bear to get the best picture with his stick, as he was just trying to get the third picture, as Carmelita was just looking at Sly with suspicion._

 _''What did you do?'' Carmelita asked a little too loudly._

 _''Wait, I just poked him.'' Sly said very quietly, as he was definitely feeling the scratches that stacked ontop of him._

 _The polar bear was just preparing to do some defending of its territory and they were both just trying to complete the challenge._

 _*End of the flashback*_

''27th goes to you guys, you guys are on flight number two!'' Don told the two of them, who were starting to think that this was way worse than it actually is.

 **27th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox)**

The two of them were looking a little bit lethargic, as they were both looking tough, but they were really feeling slowed down.

''What the heck, bub! What place are we?'' Wolverine asked Don threateningly.

''28th!''

''Well, that's a downer.'' Gambit said, actually caring about the position of the team to an extent.

''You're on the second flight.'' Don told the two of them, making their moods not change, even if they had to wait a while before they get started again.

''At least the flights are good.'' Wolverine told Don, not caring that much about the position that they were in, as he knew that it would be a mistake this early in the game.

 **28th: The Mutants (Gambit & Wolverine)**

The next duo were a little bit confused that so many teams were actually arriving and they were getting on the first flight, but they were sure that their shirts were going to a good cause.

''Look, I know what you're trying to do, but it's not working.'' Don told the two of them.

''Come on, man! I will always support the trees!'' Jeff said, somehow behind her.

''And they basically provide the air for us.'' Hayley continued, before Don dropped a sentence of dissapointment.

''And you're 29th and you're both on flight number two!''

Even if Don didn't care that much, the duo were completely sure that there was a lot of people that supported to save the Amazon rainforest.

 **29th: Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff)**

The next two were a little more pissed at Don for the last challenge.

''Man, where can I get more of that?!'' Frank yelled loudly, ready to take on the flames once again.

''It's like hell on top of magherita.'' Chuck said, knowing that smell of flavoured heat.

''Because it's hot as hell and it's awesome.''

''You had bad judgement. Don, you got anything to add?''

Don was just ready to give a downer and a joke to these guys...after being spooked by the additional comments that were just being made on the eight-inch cayenne pepper covered pizza.

''Honestly, 29th isn't bad. Getting on flight number two is bad.'' Don announced, just making the duo a little less happy than before.

 **30th: Zombie Fighters (Frank West & Chuck Greene)**

These two guys were sure that they were really feeling the heat, as K' was having a really hot hand that accidently marked through a chair that was just feeling the chilli.

''Seriously, this is getting stupid.'' K' said, as his hotter than average hand was just causing his some cuff problems. ''What the hell is with my hand?!''

The white-haired tough guy was just trying to find somewhere to cool it down and he was looking...constipated?

''Okay, I'll never let you eat cayenne pepper covered pizza!'' Maxima said, very concerned about his friend and also being very sarcastic.

''Okay, you're in 31st, you're on flight number two and you need the ocean!'' Don announced very quickly, really concerned about K's right hand.

Benimaru and Shingo just came in from a distance with an concerned face, though the former had something to say.

"You should probably cool off." Benimaru gave some advice from a distance.

''Shut up, you model!'' K' shouted angrily, not exactly liking the comment, as water was just thrown onto his hand. "At least that's over."

Maxima was watching his friend get a pretty chilled feel from having his hand in some cold water, even if the water wasn't that cold

 **31st: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**

It was really obvious that these two were just having a very uncomfortable time, as they were just watching K' cool down his own hand, before he just flick his hand out.

''Wow, that must've made you hot.'' Benimaru said.

''Really? You're gonna make dumb statements?'' K' asked.

''Yeah!''

K' was just beyond pissed off and Benimaru was just winning, as he was just showing his abs.

One of the members in the next team were just straight up loving it, as Carly was just having an awkward look and K' was just huffing at the attention-grabbing moves

''Whoa...he's...'' Carly said, compherending Benimaru's body like it was an work of art. ''Spencer, he's hot.''

''Uh...'' Shingo and Spencer said simulteanously, considering that neither one of them had the best body type.

''32nd goes to Shingo and Benimaru! 33rd goes to Carly and Spencer!'' Don announced, as they were pretty sure that they were confused. ''You're all on the second flight!''

 **Some things are stupid!**

 **32nd: Unlikely Friends (Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado)**  
 **33rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**

They were just pretty okay with as Shingo and Carly were just doing some old-school talk about stuff.

''So, you know, what's up?'' Shingo asked.

''Just trying to think if I love a topping filled pizza.'' Carly said, calmly.

''You know, I nearly burnt my mouth during that mess.'' Shingo told him, slurring some words.

''What?''

''I think this pizza's my ultimate chalenge.''

''Come on, you dork!'' Carly said jokingly.

''Seriously...kinda hurts to have in my stomach.''

The friendly duo were just sitting on the beach, watching the start of the sunset and they had no idea what they were actually doing other than just spend the rest of the day well.

* * *

The second challenge also had many challengers attempt to finish their part of the race and they were all sure that their skills were good enough to win it all at dusk

''Oh my god! These hamsters are so cute!'' Jen exclaimed loudly.

''Aren't they-''

''You're so right, Tom!'

The bloggers were pretty sure that they could easily take pictures with these things, as they were just a little bit surprised when things were just looking at Jen...menacingly.

Tom just gulped and jumped back with his girlfriend.

''These otters were actually kinda alright.'' Jen said, being soft with them.

Other teams were a little bit more rough with them, as Shen was just a little bit angry about a small animal that was just doing nothing much and this guy was just angry over a lizard.

''Come on the fuck on, lizard!''

''Yeah, sure.'' Kukri said, just actually taking pictures like Shen was just overacting to add some uneeded presence

Kukri was just feeling relaxed at this challenge with his ''strange'' experience, as Shen was the angriest guy in the room that was about to punch some things open.

Kukri just looked at his hand for a second. ''I swear it feels like you're a totally angry idiot.''

''Wow...I feel the same way as well...let's go, lizard guy!'' Shen shouted encouragingly.

Meanwhile with a team that was actually sync, Brian & Stewie were actually able to do some strange moves that were basically hypnotizing, even if it wasn't having that much of an pronounced effect.

''What the hell are you dong, Stewie?''

''Saving our asses from the chopping block.'' Stewie said, just trying to mess with the cheetah by trying to make sure that Brian wasn't a dead dog. ''Come on, I'm doing something...you're just taking pictures.''

''Okay, then...Isn't the cheetah staring at you?'' Brian asked, a little scared of his team's safety.

Brian was right about that, but regardless, things were definitely happening with the tougher animals that were just at the zoo and making sure that

Johnny Bravo and Samurai Jack were sure that they were really ace-ing this challenge, as they were just somehow managing to get some good mileage out of an ant-eater.

And they finally got their tips with a ton of success.

''Wow, this is going to be so awesome.'' Johnny said. ''All of the ladies would love after going right up to the bear.''

Samurai Jack was just looking a little bit scratched by the experience.

''Er...you're alright.'' Samurai Jack said, a little stunned by the sudden move that came out of nowhere. ''Should be okay.''

The other Jack was actually doing alright, as he was just petting this wolf for the last photo, as Phil was just looking like the biggest douchebag in the place.

''Ey, man, I could own this wolf.'' Phil told him, as he was just moving out of the room.

''Aren't we supposed to take pictures on it?'' [Filipino] Jack asked, not willing to see his friend just end up hurt.

''Yeah, but-'' Phil was just ready to show off his poorly practiced wrestling moves.

''Isn't this a zoo?'' His cousin just talked some sense into him, even if it wasn't a lot.

''Yeah, man...nevermind, Jack...a sexy lady would kick me out.'' Phil was just going back to just indulging in his own fantasy

[Filipino] Jack was just looking dissapointment and Phil was really feeling the awkwardness that his cousin was giving him, as they were both not

 **'**

More teams were actually arriving at their chance to get some chances on the third flight, as they were all sure that their moves were definitely good enough to attempt to get two seats on the second flight.

Don was sure that this view emphasised his good looks, as the sunset was starting to appear, and so did the teams that were just arriving on site.

KO was just looking like a bit fat, as he was just struggling to deal with his own attacks, as Dendy was just feeling the very awkward pain.

''Dendy, are you okay?'' KO asked, as he was just ready to help her out in this time of indigestion.

''No...but, at least we made it through.'' Dendy said, ready to just call it a day and go to the toilet.

''You kids are in 34th and still in the race!'' Don told them, as he was just struggling to not smell that the questionable smell of the mixed pizza.

''Wow, that's actually good!'' Kaio proclaimed, pretty happily, as he was just ready to help Dendy find a place to get the put into the toilet.

''I feel like my digestion systems are about to be bad.''

''WHERE'S the rest room?!''

 **34th: Kid Heroes (Kaio and Dendy)**

The next team was actually looking a little bit stuffed about their own skills, as they were really feeling their puzzle skills being unused.

''I guess it's alright.'' Sig said, just shrugging his shoulders.

''No way, we're in 35th!'' Maguro exclaimed loudly.

The puzzle solving duo were pretty sure that they predict something, as Don's open eyes were showing the obvious.

''You guys are 35th!'' the host exclaimed, as the duo just high-fived.

''Yaaaay.'' Sig exclaimed, still slightly monotone.

 **35th: Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**

The next two teams were looking pretty sure that they were very different to each other and they were both some bad runners, making somewhat equal, even if their fighting skills could not be more different than a Taekwondo pro to a kickboxer and that didn't even mention the skill gap.

''What the hell? How are you two catching up to us?'' Shen asked in fustration and confusion, ready to get an good answer.

''Back in country, we ran fast!'' Rolf exclaimed, as both him and Ed were just putting in their chops to make good on their promise.

''Aw, this is getting ridiculously stupid. AKA a typical reality show.'' Kukri stated with a snarky tone, not caring about the fact that two kids were just passing him.

''What's a reality show?'' Ed was just being the guy that was pulling Rolf, as his hidden strength was just making Shen a lot more interested. ''...Oh, we're travelling the world!''

''Wow, that's very incredible.'' Kukri was just ready to give up.

''Hold on, Ed-boy!''

Don was just ready to jump to the side, as they were never stopping and both teams didn't really care about the host.

''Tori and Trina, you're in 36th place, Shen and Kukri, your 37th place position is well earned!'' Don was just jumping back hard, as the fight between the teammates were becoming much more apparent. ''Trust me, good relationships do exist!''

Ed and Rolf was just very excitedly...preparing for the next leg.

Shen and Kukri was just genuinely ready to just fight each other, as the kids were just genuinely prepared to try their hardest.

 **36th: Hard-Working Kids (Ed & Rolf)**  
 **37th: Brutal Fighters (Shen & Kukri)**

The crazier teams were definitely starting to wind down...even if they're not winding down at all with their own moves.

''Cuphead, Mugman, you sad gentlemen are in 38th place!'' Don announced.

The two of them just shrugged it off and their shoulders were non-existent, as the main host couldn't really compherend it.

''What the heck happened to your shoulders?''

The brothers were just a little stumped, as Cuphead was just struggling to hold back his laughter and Mugman's confusion was there to reflect on what Don actually said.

''Oh, it's your limbs.'' Don finally managed to compherend the weird anatomy of the two walking and talking cup.

''Yep, it is definitely my limbs, you idiot.'' Cuphead answered, laughing right after, leading Don was just roll his eyes.

 **38th: The Cup Brothers (Mugman & Cuphead)**

Balrog and Vega were both genuinely ready to just hear their placement, as they both knew that they didn't do too good and that Vega couldn't eat a lot.

"Balrog, Vega, you two are definitely in 39th place." Don was just ready to say another one-liner. "I would say congrats on getting onto the second flight, but you'd be mad even if you got first."

"I can't say that I'm surprised that you don't know how to hold down a whole-ass pizza." Balrog was just not having a fun time with Vega, who had already gone off to find Cammy. "Running away like a bitch!"

"Your unsophiticated language is just adding to my list of regrets!" Vega yelled back, making that Balrog was just insulted.

 **39th: The Harsh Fighters (Balrog & Vega)**

The duo were just unsurprised about their chances...actually Captain Falcon was actually a little bit surprised.

''Wow, can't believe we arrived so quickly.'' Captain Falcon noticed. ''Wait, what place are we?''

''40th...wait, I don't care.'' Samus said, just not really having a close one, as Balrog was just grinning from ear-to-ear.

Don was just still looking a irked before smiling again to two of them's dissapointment that were apparent. ''Seriously? You still got 40th place!''

Captain Falcon and Samus weren't that excited about the result, as they were really feeling the above average placement that was just a downgrade from the high-tier placement.

 **40th: Bounty Hunters (Samus & Captain Falcon)**

This returning team was just looking a little saddened at this result, as their dissapointment was really obvious.

''You two are 41st place!'' Don told the two of them. ''You're both on flight number two...stop being sad.''

Tom and Jen were excited to deal with more dangerous challenges, as they were just a little bit dissappointed at the challenges that were just obviously some teams holding it back.

''Also, there's dangerous challenges ahead.''

Tom and Jen were both not that shocked at the revelation, as they both knew what was about to come and that the dangerous challenges had been held back for _a_ reason.

 **41st: Fashion Bloggers (Thomas & Jennifer)**

This duo were looking ridiculously happy about their result, despite one of them being cowards of some kind.

''Yo, I managed to eat so much pizza in so little time!'' [Filipino] Jack exclaimed very happily, as Phil was still unimpressed by the somewhat lackluster performance. ''That was pretty ridiculously awesome!''

''42nd places goes to you rude dudes!'' Don announced, pretty happily. ''You may now rest.''

The duo immediately sat down on the ground like they had gone through a crazy meeting, which wasn't too far off from the truth.

"Come on, man, that was good, but it ain't good enough!" Phil's frustrations just rose to the top. "We came here to win it!"

"But you kinda suck at doing the zoo pictures! It wasn't that hard, it's like 9pm." Filipino Jack was definitely whining in his defense.

"You're right, man! We both have gotta step it up and step it up, we're going to do!" Phil exclaimed, ready to let a good night's sleep make things a lot better for tomorrow.

 **42nd: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**

The fangirls were looking pretty sure that they were up against two different teams as they were really feeling the excitement of this race catch up with them.

''Sadie, we've gotta be, like, fast!'' Katie was just trying to speed her friend up with some words.

''Katie, you're right!'' Sadie already realised it, but she tried to reach her fastest speed.

The fangirls were actually trying to speed up even further, as the duo were being quickly followed by two better teams.

''Hey, honey.'' Johnny said, butting in suddenly like he had no problem with the two of them.

A third team was coming up and they weren't even going as fast as the other two, as the teenagers were coming up to the finish line along with the warriors.

However thanks to Katie tripping over the Lonely Warriors, the teens actually won pretty unfairly.

''43rd goes to you, Katie & Sadie!'' Don announced, as the girls were squealing at their butts being saved from elimination. ''44th goes to the Lonely Warriors and 45th goes to the Father & Son team!''

''Wha-'' Bobby tried to ask, before being cut off by the host saying...

''You're all on flight number two!''

''Come on, son.'' Hank said, giving a look of dissapointment to his son, who was just sure of what was happening.

Bobby just now looked up at his dad, sure that he didn't even do his best in this hard challenge compared to the first episode.

They were all not sure what happened, but they still had a chance to make the game change by a lot.

''Sometimes, it's okay to lose.'' Samurai Jack said, thinking positively. ''Other times, you should never lose.''

''That make sense...kinda!'' Johnny guessed, very confused about the very deep words.

 **43rd: Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **44th: Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**  
 **45th: Father & Son (Hank & Bobby)**

''Wow, there's still a lot of teams left!'' he announced, as he was taking one look at Hank and Bobby

Don was looking pretty clean cut, as he was just looking pretty smug about this show, as there was definitely somethign special.

What they didn't know was that there was a lot more teams that were actually just doing some plain old hardcore battling.

''45 teams have already finished and 44 teams will pass in this city of lights and as the sunset goes down, the second challenge will become a real pain for some! Two teams aren't ready to be losers in...The Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 6, where whoever's going to be eliminated will be eliminated once again, as there's no rest to the Ridonculous grind!**

 **Trust me, it is going to come soon and let me tell you, a unsurprising team and a surprising team are going to be eliminated in this round!**

 **Also current positions for the 42 teams, because I rushed Part 4:**

 **Flight #1:**

 **1st: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **2nd: Ice Dancers (Jacques and Josee)**  
 **3rd: Former Cadets (MacArthur & Sanders)**  
 **4th: The Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **5th: Bad Couple (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **6th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **7th: Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**  
 **8th: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **9th: Idiot Brothers (Jyushimatsu & Karamatsu)**  
 **10th: Karate Rivals (Ryu & Ken)**  
 **11th: Women Warriors (Chun-Li & Cammy)**  
 **12th: Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **13th: Bad Seniors (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: Adult Best Friends (Frylock & Bender)**  
 **15th: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **16th: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **17th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **18th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **19th: Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn)**  
 **20th: The Pirates (Hook & Smee)**  
 **21st: Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **22nd: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **23rd: Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **24th: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **25th: The Low Key Scammers (Edd & Eddy)**

 **Flight #2:**

 **26th: The Police Officers (Judy & Nick)**  
 **27th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox)**  
 **28th: The Mutants (Gambit & Wolverine)**  
 **29th: Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff)**  
 **30th: Zombie Fighters (Frank West & Chuck Greene)**  
 **31st: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **32nd: Unlikely Friends (Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado)**  
 **33rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **34th: Kid Heroes (KO and Dendy)**  
 **35th: Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**  
 **36th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina Vega)**  
 **37th: Brutal Fighters (Shen & Kukri)**  
 **38th: The Cup Brothers (Mugman & Cuphead)**  
 **39th: Bounty Hunters (Samus & Captain Falcon)**  
 **40th: Fashion Bloggers (Thomas & Jennifer)**  
 **41st: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**  
 **42nd: Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **43rd: Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**  
 **44th: Father & Son (Hank & Bobby)**

 **...To be continued?**


	16. Episode 2-6: There's No Losers Here!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 2: Illinois' Got All-Stars!**  
 **Part 6: There's No Losers Here!**

 **Yeah, sorry for not updating this much, though it was mostly because one of my other stories that aren't here took a lot of energy out of me!**

* * *

Teams from flights two, three and four were really battling to survive to make sure that be prepared for something special...mostly because of those same teams.

Also, the teams were actually dancing it up pretty hard, but those are just unimportant details.

''Whoa, you just gotta dance like no-one's watching you...'' Nino told her, just trying to chill her out in a way that didn't put her friends eyes on the team in the future.

''Thanks, but we're still possibly on the chopping block! I don't want to lose on the second leg-'' Alya said, starting to get into a panic thanks to the somewhat questionable passes.

''-Seriously, Alya, chill a bit.''

Alya went back up for one my try and this time, she breathed once and she basically did some random gymnastics combined with some good old modern dancing.

''Wow...dab on the losers!'' Eliza shouted, just encouraging the red-head to move on ahead.

''I'd rather dab on you.'' Alya said, not willing to dab on her fellow competition.

Even with Eliza grumbling, Alya got the tip and Nino just did some strong dabbing, as others were up for the challenges...thanks to that one strong dab.

''I like what you've got there.'' Drake said, praising that dab.

''What's a dab?'' Adam asked, up next.

Adam was just doing some slightly questionable jiving, but he was just clicking his fingers like a professional, somehow getting him through and others were a little more distracted such as Drake was just dabbing it up to the extreme, to the point that Josh

''Inspiring.'' Ty said, slightly tired of the lackluster contestants. ''Where's the coffee?''

''I don't know! Why don't you get your own!'' Drake shouted at him, clearly not even in a good enough mood to be stable.

''...I wasn't even asking-never mind.''

Ty was annoyed, but Kai and Eliza were still ready to go the long distance, as there was a lot of teams left in this thing that wanted to show off their skills.

Such as Morrigan, who was just using her own skills to basically mess with the guy, as she was just using some rhymthic gymnastics to have some fun in the challenge.

''So, that's my thing.'' The succubus said, before being thrown a tip. ''Thanks for the tip.''

''You're very welcome!'' Felicia exclaimed, completely sure that her lack of attire was just messing things up.

The girls were out and the next team was just happy to dance their way through this, even if meant that they had to stoop down a level or two.

Mai was just using her two fans and whatever to make sure that she was just letting her stuff do the work for her, as she was just straight spinning her fans around her own body, then doing a kawaii move.

''Urgh, that wasn't that good.'' Eliza said, before taking a look at the guys.

Ty and Kai were just ready to give that tip to give her like no-one was watching them, as Mai just snatched it with some anger.

Other dancers like Mary and Hinata were just doing their thing, as they were both pretty sure that they'd pass.

* * *

Some teams were able to make good choices on who should join in on their taxi ride.

''Come on, taxi guy!'' Terry shouted, hanging with his friendly teammates and the high school fighters were ready to add on this.

''Let's get a move on, already!'' Batsu yelled, clearly ready to just speed up this taxi that had its light on.

The shouty guys were definitely sure that the taxi driver was moving on, as the girls were just ready to move on from that situation where they just got stuck in a dancing challenge without any hope for a while.

''Let's make up for some major lost time, guys!'' Mary exclaimed, very happy to make a come back that was worth putting up as an high-light.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it!'' Hinata reminded, as the two teams were definitely in a fast taxi that was just squealing its wheels

Batsu, Terry, Mary and Hinata were actually really willing to make sure that they were able to compherend what the next challenge was, as there was a whole bunch of duos that were just behind them, ready to overtake them and switch places with the actual taxi drivers.

Other teams actually wanted to consider who they chose to ride with in taxis, as these two were pretty much very awkwardly different and one was a little more shouty than the other, thanks to some bad news that came through from another team.

''WHAT THE FUCK?!'' Mai yelled, as she was just shouting in Jasmine's ear.

''Ow, I'd like to keep my hearing?'' Jasmine said, clearly not in the greatest of moods.

''Why didn't Andy call me, clustraphobe?''

''Because he's not here and you kind of put your phone with your teammate."

Mai and Jasmine were both pretty unconvinced by their own insults, as the tall girl was just trying to pass the time by not shouting

''Are you okay?'' Shawn asked, really feeling awkward. ''Seriously, your boyfriend or husband doesn't need to know that she's shouting."

''I'm glad this taxi is fast or else I'd suffer.'' Jasmine told him, managing to notice the speedy driver that was in front ''Although, I swear this is definitely Duncan.''

''Who's Duncan?'' King asked, very intrigued.

She was right, as the bumps were definitely feeling the speed, especially since that the driver was an ex-felon that was just trying his hardest to be on the TV show and the green mohawk just gave it away.

''Yo, ladies!'' the taxi driver (who mostly definitely was not Duncan) shouted, making them regret all of the situation. ''I heard that you guys are from this season of the Ridonculous Race and I wasn't on it!''

''So he's Dun-'' Shawn said, using his reasoning.

''Yeah, I'm not Duncan.'' the taxi driver butted in, being even less convincing than before.

''Cool, so he's not Duncan...so he's-'' Mai guessed, before the taxi just bumped into a bollard on the side and just moving on by accident.

The taxi didn't exactly get its engine hit, but that scratch on the side of it, marked a bad thing.

''Whoa, who stole it?'' Hinata asked, arriving at the same time. ''Seriously.''

The four other teams were looking pretty dizzying at the fact that there was an obvious contestant wannabe driving the taxi and the fact that Terry just saw him didn't really help matters for the game.

 _*The Survivalists' confessional*_

 _''I swear that's totally Duncan!'' Shawn said, ready to know a mystery. ''Either that or he's a really good lookalike...even then, he sounds like that former criminal.''_

 _''Can't we just nail the other challenge?'' Jasmine asked, just a little nervous about the situation that was at hand._

 _*The Lady Fighters' confessional*_

 _''Well, that Duncan guy is very awesome...but not as awesome as Andy, who's always feeling it!'' Mai exclaimed, forgetting her friend was in the same place._

 _''Feeling what?'' King asked, raising an eyebrow and looking for some answers that didn't really matter._

 _''Feeling the passion to refine ninjutsu...stuff!''_

 _''I've already got that passion!''_

 _King and Mai were actually glaring at each other like they were about to compete for stupid stuff._

 _*Confessionals are over-done*_

* * *

The second challenge was just really making the teams feel their efforts, as Daphne and Velma were actually doing alright.

''Wow, there's a lot of cute animals in here!'' Daphne exclaimed. ''I swear there's a lot of awesome otters.''

''Otters aren't really that awesome...but they are cute.'' Velma admitted.

''I think Fred's going to love these otters!'' Daphne said, fawning all over the otters.

The two of them got to do some photography, as they were all sure that they were both prepared enough to get past the bites.

While those two were actually just doing some quick photos, one team was trying to avoid the crocodile bites, as one of them threw a rock.

This caused the other one to be mad

''Dude, why did you do that?'' Modrecai asked, slightly freaked out.

''I dunno, man! It was just slowly walking up to me!'' Rigby shouted, just trying to-

''Mmm-hmm...and?''

''We've got the pictures.''

The duo was just done with the crocodile and they were kinda annoyed with each other for obvious reasons, but others were somehow managing to push through with ease, thanks to some weird techniques.

Grizz and a grizzly bear just was completely ready to hang out with each other, as Panda just took some pictures of the two of them having some strange times, as they were both grizzly bears, which was just making some others plain jealous.

Panda was just sweating like he was possibly on the bear's prey list, as he was just trying to take three pictures of a grizzly bear.

''So...like...uh...are you-'' Panda said, shaking.

''Great! Let's get moving!'' Grizzly shouted, not letting his brother answer the important question. ''Sorry about it, but me and my friend are here are gonna win!''

The two of them left, leaving the actual bear confused, while less successful teams were definitely looking a little bit...cowardly.

''Okay, the snake is behind a bunch of glass...it's not going to bite your ass...it's biting away at your bravery.'' Nerd told him, being angry all of the time and not realising that it was counter-intuitive to just be louder than average.

''Come on, man! What else I'm going to do with one of the most dangerous animals on the planet?'' Critic asked pretty quietly.

''Being an tough-ass man that is actually in the picture.''

Nerd just threw him the camera and Critic could see what was wrong, as his hat was the only thing that was in the picture, thanks to a bad angle and the blur

* * *

Teams that were actually on challenge number three were really working their work through it pretty damn easily, and an alliance was apparently being broken, by they weren't worried about it.

''So, we're going **deep** , eh?'' Sans asked, ready to help his brother eat something that wasn't a good bowl of spaghetti.

''SANS...WE'RE DONE!'' Papyrus said, still angry at the puns that were just being thrown out.

''You don't have to **dish** it out.'' Sans replied, winking mid-sentence to indicate something.

''I don't know what to feel right now!'' Papyrus' confusion didn't make him blind to the fact that there was a Chill Zone to the southeast of the resturant.

The duo were finally done with the challenge, as there was a lot more teams that were actually coming and eating, especially with some big appetite.

''I don't have for your deep dish bullshit.'' Stewie exclaimed loudly. ''Hey, do you want to finish this?''

''Yeah and I want to be outta this on the second episode.'' Brian stated very sarcastically. ''Who the heck swapped my pizza?''

''It is I, Spy and I the heck swapped your pizza-'' Spy stated, just taking bites out of that pizza.

''I'm allergic!'' Brian yelled, directly in Spy, as though the guy did know. ''Seriously, how did you not know that?''

The two finally swapped back their pizzas, as Brian's one had a slice taken out of it pretty easily and Spy smiled pretty obnoxiously, as the baby genius was just surprised that he managed to pull it off.

''Who knew that dogs are allergic to chocolate?'' Spy asked, as he obviously knew.

''Wow, that's some strange sabotage.'' Stewie noted, remembering the rule. ''Well, Brian, speed up!''

Another three teams were actually just doing some special struggling, as there was three people that was just doing it even faster than before.

''Dante, step it up a notch.'' Trish said, just making a quick comment.

''I swear I saw this in my dreams once!'' Dante exclaimed, as he happily ate the topping filled pizza. ''I don't remember a Chinese girl eating that fast, though.''

''Wow...what's with your hair?'' Kasumi asked, in total surprise.

''It's probably dyed!'' Xiangfei exclaimed happily, not caring about this issue.

''Actually, they're not.'' Trish told them, like she knew it was true.

The two girl warriors just looked at her for a second, before they started eating again.

Xiangfei, Brian and Dante were actually in a very close competition with each other, as one knew there was a penalty for his team, one knew that his love for pizza was actually awesome and one knew that she love eating.

Either way, there was a lot more where that came from, as the three of them were practically done with their challenge and they couldn't even run at the same speed for obvious reasons.

Soon, Spy and Pyro were also done with the challenge, but they were definitely behind the other teams.

 **'**

Honestly, there was a lot more teams that were actually arriving and some of them were a little obvious with their positions, as they were definitely arriving at the Chill Zone, either with their egos intact or not.

''Where's all of the teams...are, oh.'' Don noticed, as the teams were actually coming in there and attempting to win.

Dante and Trish were pretty much done with this leg...in both senses, as the duo were not really interested in his leg.

''45th place!'' Don announced, giving the hunters relief.

''Well, where's the really good legs? Earlier, there was one that was good.'' Dante asked indignantly.

''Well, Don's probably hiding them somewhere.'' Trish replied, not giving a damn about her partner. ''Maybe, you can wait a day or two.''

 **45th: Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**

Don was just trying his hardest to hid being insulted, but the next two teams just made the feeling go away, as they were both going to feel dissapointment in just a second.

''46th...''

Brian and Stewie were actually looking a little dissapointed.

''Goes to the strangest team in the game, Brian and Stewie!''

Pyro didn't really care that much, as he was almost nowhere to be seen whereas Spy was just sweating badly.

''Spy...it's really obvious that you deserve a penalty.'' Don told the sweaty spy. ''Firstly, figure out you and your friend's name. Secondly, you've got a 20 minute penalty!''

Pyro was just sad, but nobody could tell that from his mask and Spy was just trying to punch Don, who was just crouching.

 **46th: The Miniature Duo (Brian & Stewie)**  
 **Currently Penalised: The Questionable Soldiers (Spy & Pyro)**

Another team arrived, as they were completely sure that they were really done with this leg.

''IS THIS OVER?!'' Candace yelled. ''I can't let Jer-''

''Well, we are at the Chill Zone...so...'' Stacy said, just done with carrying Candace. ''What the heck was that mystery meat?''

''I...don't...know!'' Candace said, before Don interrupted to say...

''47th place and you're on flight two!'' Don told the duo, who were happy that this thing was over.

The next team was just had one of them basically rub off the the pizza crumbs off her face.

''I think we did okay.'' Kasumi said, assuming some stuff and Xiangfei was just trying to knock out Spy.

''You girls are 48th-'' Don tried to explain, before...

Xiangfei might've hit Spy with a hard hitting move, but Spy's diguise was definitely fooling people...not this girl, though.

''-what's with teams these days?''

 **47th: Girly Best Friends (Candace & Stacy)**  
 **48th: The Young Women Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**

''Only two more teams are in for flight number two and the pressure is on to own each other...no matter how the stupid the move may be!'' Don announced very loudly. ''And look who appears!''

Papyrus was just looking proud of his 49th position, as Sans was just looking a little bit displeased, even if it wasn't really obvious, but they were definitely arriving.

Mario was just looking straight up sick, as Luigi was just carrying him out of this mess, as the bro was just dealing with the mystery meat once again and it was pretty high quality.

''Seriously, how did you mess up so bad, plumbers? What happened, skeleton brothers?'' Don asked, just wanting to ask questions.

''I don't know! I ate-a really good pizza and then I was-a knocked out.'' Mario explained worryingly. ''Luigi carried me the whole way here...I think he's okay, right?''

Luigi was just too tired to say anything, but he just nodded his head rapidly.

''I dunno...let's just say Papyrus couldn't keep his head in the game...he's back to normal now.'' Sans stated, still carrying that same smile.

Papyrus was just little awkward about it, but he decided to just make an angry face, making Luigi cower in fear.

''Papyrus, you're scaring me!'' Luigi said directly.

''My brother said a pun.'' Papyrus replied, trying to calm himself.

''Then why are you so angry?'' Luigi asked, not bothered to deal with problems.

''Because he does _that_ all of the time!'' Papyrus shouted, making it loud and clear.

''Oh.''

''Since all of the seats on flight number two are taken, the seats of flight number three are availible for all of the guys, girls and people that can't win!'' Don announced, ready to call all of them losers.

 **49th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **50th: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**

* * *

''As 50 teams get the upper hand on the rest of them...the remaining teams get past the fact that they're losers amd do their own skills their own way!'' Don announced.

The teams from flights 2, 3 and 4 were definitely sure that they were all able to pass through, no matter how small they are and depending on the challenge, they were really feeling it or not.

''Seriously, this is going to be very ridonculous!'' Surly exclaimed. ''I got the puns of a lifetime!''

''I dunno, this is just a little bit stupid.'' Andie guessed, just having a fun time.

The squirrels were doing their thing, as Andie was just watching Surly dance and it was...okay, as Ty was just shrugging it off.

''Yeah! Take it from me!'' Surly boasted.

''Take what?'' Andie said, just forgetting the tip. ''Oh, yeah!''

The squirrels were definitely out of here and they were definitely in the mood to win...even if they have no chance.

''Honestly, I think that there's a challenge that's gonna stop us, but we're gonna push through somehow!'' Surly exclaimed.

Merlin and Mim were sure that they didn't even want to know each other's plans, as they both had scowls on their face from their rivalries for obvious reasons.

''What's with your frowns?'' Alex asked. ''You're...mad about stuff that happened-''

''-It was yesterday that my ''friend'' tried to sabotage our team by trying to move my tokens around.'' Merlin said, failing to not make his anger obvious. ''She's definitely a mad madam.''

''I tried to move the tokens of the _other_ team around...but somehow ours got mixed up in this.'' Mim explained to him.

''Wouldn't that cause more trouble than it's worth?''

''I like trouble

''Are you married, because-'' Marty asked, just trying to find an explanation.

''I hate him!''

Marty was a little dumbstruck and this kinda caused him to say something even stupider, as Alex was about to go out there and dance his heart out.

''Wow, you two bicker like an old married couple.''

Merlin was just regretting this decision, while Mim was just unsure what to take from those words, but Alex was sure that could end bad, so he just did his thing.

Alex was just doing some old-school circus tricks that he could on the ground and solo, but he was definitely sure that he worked his butt to win it, as all of the judges clapped, before being pushed off the ''stage'' by a certain purple haired with a lot of hatred

''Hello, my dears! What is up with this challenge?'' Mim asked, trying to be hip and not even trying to make the hipness less desperate.

''You've gotta dance...at an acceptable...it should be okay, that's all.'' Kaio tried to explain, before Mim just basically did some ridiculously fast ballet. "That was really…fast."

"See, I've got tricks that will help you become a ba-good guy." Mim was just being observed by Dendy and Merlin, who were not liking the moves that Kaio was being pulled with.

"Nah, no thanks. Last time I took a shortcut, I actually became a bad guy." Kaio just stood his ground.

"Oh, er…"

Kaio and Dendy were just still waiting their turn, as Merlin and Mim were just still angry at each other for being an awkward team.

The steps were definitely visible, it's just that Sonic would have a hard time moving that fast in a small space and she definitely was just getting that tip...if it wasn't being trampled on.

Either way, these two teams were out of the location as soon as possible and their moods still had a strong contrast to them, even if it meant that both teams were just seeing each other have an bad time.

Other teams were definitely a lot more confindent about their attempts, even if this wasn't their first time attempting to not punch themselves, as Ribbon Girl managed to punch herself in the cheek.

''Come on...Ribbon...Girl!'' Spring Man shouted with a ton of enthusiasm and passion that didn't really need to be there.

She got up with tears in her eyes, if only because said punch caused her eyes to feel the heat.

''I know you've failed twice before, but make the losses into a win...you alright?''

''Yeah...what? Still, thanks.'' Ribbon Girl replied, kinda confused physically but her spirit wasn't confused about what she really needed to do.

Ribbon Girl stood up confindently, but not before wiping her tears away from her face.

As the two were back for another round, the girl was just looking happier than ever and she had the passion to spin, jump and do a mid-air uppercut and not once, did she let her cheek bruise get in the way.

Other teams were actually doing a lot better, as Itsuki was just something doing the most botched version of the Egyptian dance, but said dance was definitely hypnotizing.

And there was a lot more where that came from.

* * *

The pizza was definitely broken in some strange forms, as the teams were definitely a little...displeased by some of the craziest foods on the planet, but others weren't reallly displeased.

Beat was just chilling around like he was defiant about something majorly awesome, as he was just trying to let the chilli flow through his body.

Alya was just trying her hardest to get the best blog post about the wasabi covered pizza, as she thought it was just unusually awesome.

Josh wasn't ready for the chocolate, as the pizza was actually just throwing him off guard with all of the greatest tastes in the world.

Shawn didn't have that great of a stomach and it was more like the pizza was winning over him with its questionable taste...as his green face pretty much showed anything.

Patrick was just not sure what to really do next after he ate three different slices that wouldn't really be working.

 _*Spongebob and Drake's confessional*_

 _''What the heck is up with my brother? It's very awesome kind of chocolate!'' Drake asked, indignant that the choc pizza was definitely broken-ly good. ''It's good times awesome!''_

 _''I don't know...probably because chocolate and pizza don't go together...or maybe it's not a Krabby Patty.'' Spongebob told him, really feeling the sad. ''I actually don't know.''_

 _*confessional's outta here*_

Many battles were definitely happening here, as a great chunk of the contestants were really willing to amp up their eating efforts, even if they were not sure how they were able to do that...especially, Tomo, taking it up to the next level.

The pizzeria had some of the strongest contestants in this race, as they were just trying to power through it with some unexpected moves...as others weren't actually doing good at all.

* * *

''As the seats on flight number two are filled up with guys that don't need to be on camera, the seats on flight number three are open for the teams to get in there!'' Don announced, just excited to have the planes ready.

The sun on the beach was actually almost on the horizon, meaning that this wasn't going to be pretty easy.

More teams arrived to feel the dissapointment, as there was no seats on flight number two and a 45-minute wait wasn't really in their own plans, especially with their lackluster skills.

The first team figured it out easily.

''You're 51st place!'' Don told the duo, who weren't surprise.

''Well, at least we're not tied for last.'' Daphne said, relieved.

''You girls are on the third flight and you may go.

 **51st: The Young Investtigators (Daphne & Velma)**

The duo were pretty much about to blow, as they were all feeling their appetite practically dissappear, but guess who was happy after that.

''Wow, can I do that again?'' Star asked. ''And where's more of it?''

Don just threw his hands down in confusion. ''You're in 52nd and you're on the third flight.''

Marco was at least pleased to be on the third flight with his friend.

''No, Star, there's no more pizza.'' Don told her.

Star was just feeling the dissapointment, as Marco was sure that there was more crazy food ahead.

''But, at least we've got to have a really fun time...and we could actually win.'' Marco said, just really feeling the heart.

Star and Marco were very determined to make a major comeback in the next rounds.

 **52nd: The Cross-Dimension Heroes (Star & Marco)**

The duo were actually pretty sure they didn't want more of that pizza, as Moredcai was just trying to get over the fact that he ate so much pizza, that he was barely not vomiting.

''Wow, geez...talk about hot.'' Rigby noted, before Mordecai retched a pepper back up. ''Er, I got the milk if you want some.''

''Urgh, dude...Don, what the heck..*cough*...is wrong with...uuhh?'' Mordecai said, tapping the host on your shoulder.

Don looked like he knew who made it extra spicy.

''You're in 52nd, get on the third flight and down that milk!'' Don declared, making Mordecai and Rigby slightly mad. ''I got a hour long show, okay?''

The bird and raccoon duo were actually done with the host's shenanigans, as they just left to go somewhere else.

Don was just confused at what transpired. ''Some people don't like showbiz...''

 **53rd: The Working Bros (Modrecai & Rigby)**

The two of them were sure that they were done with the race, as Panda was just feeling like that he couldn't really post the worst of him on the net...because it'll be shown on TV anyways.

''Will it be shown on TV?'' Panda asked

''Heck yeah!'' Grizz answered.

''You bears are in 54th place! Also, you're on the third flight.'' Don told the duo, while he was just looking tired as heck. ''Also, who aren't you blogging?''

''I don't know! At least we're moving on.'' Panda said, just relieved.

''Man, I wonder what Ice Bear's doing at home? Must be pretty cool.'' Grizz said, still looking on the positive side of life.

The bear duo were going to have to do something that was slightly special...just high-five.

 **54th: The Real Bears (Panda & Grizz)**

The next duo were confused at the previous duo, who just wanted to talk with them, especially since that they were both animals.

''Alex and Marty, 55th!'' Don announced. ''You two are on the third flight!''

The four teams were actually just ready to ask some questions.

''Why the heck are you so small?'' Marty asked.

''Why the heck are you so cool?'' Grizz asked.

The duo weren't ready to answer those questions, but they were definitely in the mood to do some cool talking, as they just gasped.

''You know, I don't know, but what I know that we're just living in the city.'' Grizz explained. ''We're just trying to live our lives in that awesome place!''

''Well, I'm part of a circus that travels all over the world! It's called AFRO CIRCUS!'' Marty explained enthusiastically.

''Wow, that must be one heck of a circus.''

Alex and Panda noticed that the next team was not in a good mood, so they basically moved away and Marty and Grizz basically did the same thing to save their skins.

 **55th: The Performing Animals (Alex & Marty)**

The next duo were pretty sure that they weren't in the mood to do much, as one of the members were just making the mood very tense and filled with rage over nothing interesting.

''Oh, come on! We came before a bunch of animals!'' Mai yelled. ''Zebra-''

Mai just straight up grabbed held back on the arms by her partners.

''Don tell us who's-ow...''

King was just trying her hardest to hold Mai back.

''Sorry, fan lady, you're in 56th place! Dexter, Dee Dee, you're in 57th!'' Don announced, as the two of teams finally met each other.

Dexter was just not pleased with what was happening with The Rough Friends, as the women duo were just a little incensed with each other's behaviours.

''I cannot believe that you idiot would fight someone that doesn't want to fight over such useless matters!'' Dexter scolded Mai, who was even angrier than before.

''Wow, this is starting to get pretty damn awkward.'' King said.

''Yeah, I agree! Why are you awesome girls fighting?'' Dee Dee asked.

''Because I got beaten by a bunch of animals.'' Mai stated, still pretty angry.

King was just shrugging and tired of this fight, as she just let go of Mai and immediately the kunoichi was just ready to bring it on hard on Don, who just crouched.

 **56th: Lady Fighters (Mai Shiranui & King)**  
 **57th: Contrasting Siblings (Dexter & Dee Dee)**

It was about two minutes, before the next two teams came and they were both even angrier about this race.

''Honestly, you are pretty fucked.'' Nostalgia Critic stated.

''No thanks...you're definitely screwed.'' Gai replied, bringing a clap back.

''We're a damn problem and we don't care!'' The Nerd yelled at Hayate.

''Hard work's a real solution!'' Sho exclaimed loudly, as the two teams were nearly done.

Strangely enough, Nerd just tripped the two fighters over pretty quickly and it was pretty obvious who won over the duo.

''58th goes to the Critic and the Nerd, while 59th goes to Gai and Sho...does it really matter, because you're both on the same flight?'' Don announced, as the two teams actually groaned.

They still had the energy to glare at each other pretty hard.

 **58th: The Angry Critics (Nostalgia Critic & AVGN)**  
 **59th: Obscure Fighters (Gai Tendo & Sho Hayate)**

The duo were actually a little stunned from the pizza action, as Austin was actually somehow covered in pizza and Ally was just happy that the ''topping deluxe.''

''Come on, it's pizza! It's the most awesome version of pizza ever!'' Austin pleaded.

''I don't know...it's...it's...'' Ally tried to say, but she forgot to say something.

Ally was just a little scared of what those toppings were.

''You're 60th place anyways!'' Don told the two of them, who were just jumping for joy that they weren't out of the game. ''Sure, you can celebrate.''

''Austin, we've got to do better next time.'' Ally told him, a little worried. ''Wait, do we have to?''

Austin and Ally were actually sure that they had a better chance next round.

 **60th: The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**

The best duo were about to meet another really good duo, as they were just getting their great positions.

''Alya, Nino...I am sad to announced that you're...61st!'' Don announced, giving Nino some mood whiplash.

''Whoa, chill, Don, you can't just throw us off like that!'' Nino exclaimed.

''Yeah, that's just messing with their heads!'' Austin butted in

''I do it all of the time.'' Don said, nonchalantly.

The ''bros'' were just teaming up to make sure that nobody was thrown for a loop by the host with the most awesome name ever, while the ''bro-ettes'' were a little stunned.

''Do they know how reality show hosts act...actually, I take that back.'' Alya said, reminded of Don's big ego. ''Isn't he the one of the worst hosts ever.''

''Wait, what about that Chris McLean guy?'' Ally asked, who was confused.

 **61st: The Supportive Friends (Alya Cesaire & Nino Lahiffe)**

The two teams that were coming after about a minute of waiting, as they were just fighting who was the better player, even if it didn't matter that much in the grand scheme of things.

''Come on, this is going to be my least favourite thing ever!'' Josh whined, just panting.

''No it's not...there's gonna be way worse!" Barry stated loudly.

''I dunno!''

''I don't know!''

The two brothers were definitely pretty sure that they were the first two teams to race each other to the end of the Chill Zone, especially since they were arriving at the Chill Zone.

''62nd goes to Adam and Barry, while 63rd goes to Drake & Josh and your bros are going to be fighting, right?'' Don stated, a little scared.

Drake and Adam were just glaring at each other for a second, before they both went their seperate very quickly.

 **62nd: Old School Brothers (Adam & Barry Goldberg)**  
 **63rd: New School Brothers (Drake Bell & Josh Peck)**

Don was sure that there was no more people that were trying to race each other about stuff that nobody cared about.

''Wow, this is going to be something.'' Don said, feeling drained already.

The next two teams were just trying their hardest to speed it up even further, especially since they didn't even need to do that one thing.

''Bring it on...sexy...ladies...!'' Batsu shouted, losing his train of thought due to-

''Batsu, don't be stupid!'' Hinata shouted, as the duo were actually ahead.

''Right, let's make it-''

The high school fighters were definitely working their way to 64th, as Don could see them closer and Morrigan...even as she sped up...was too slow.

''64th goes to the Japanese high-school fighters...65th goes to the best freakshow girls!'' Don announced, as the two of them were just tired out.

''Wow, this race is look pretty...okay. I hope the next leg is definitely great.'' Morrigan told Batsu, who was just resisting his urge.

''Well, it's not one that you're going to win.'' Batsu retorted with confindence.

''Yeah, that's completely right.'' Felicia said, joining in, earning a weird look. ''There's no way we could catch up.''

''Yeah, that should be right...but we have more of a chance!'' Morrigan exclaimed excitedly.

Hinata was just high-fiving Felicia for being so fast.

The two teams were actually just talking about some stuff, mostly the competition, as they were heated enough to say some competitive stuff.

''Batsu, let's get a good sleep!'' Hinata stated loudly.

 **64th: Fighting Friends (Batsu Ichimonji & Hinata Wakaba)**  
 **65th: Monster Girls (Morrigian Aensland & Felicia)**

The next team were just having some fun with each other, as they were just running like they were finding some jellyfish, as they were on Oak Street Beach and they just realized that they did worse.

''You got 66th place!'' Don announced, as the duo were done.

''No way, we dropped places...I think we can get back up!'' SpongeBob declared.

''Back up to where?'' Patrick asked, not sure what his friend was talking.

''I don't know...we should get onto the second flight!''

''Oh yeah...I don't think we can get on it.''

The duo were not prepared, but they were in a pretty good mood.

 **66th: Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick)**

The next two were actually just continually running through like they were just trying to get out of the police's grasp, as they were just running ridiculously fast to the Chill Zone.

''Yeah, we're ready to escape the idiots that just want to arrest us!'' Beat boasted.

''Er...are we?'' Gum asked, not so sure.

''Well, you're 67th, so I wouldn't say you're ready.'' Don told the skaters.

''Does it really matter?''

Don didn't really care that much about whatever they were fast or not, so he just shutted up.

Beat and Gum just shrugged it off pretty easily, as they were straight up moving ridiculously fast with their skates.

 _*The Skaters' confessional*_

 _''Come on, of course it matters. We just want to travel all around the world and just bring the soul of the streets to many different places...y'know with graffiti.'' Beat explained, happy to just see some art around the place._

 _''Honestly...'' Gum said, blushing slightly. ''...I just want to go to London to see that tunnel.''_

 _Beat was just a little irked, by his friend blushing._

 _*confessional's over*_

 **67th: The Skaters (Beat & Gum)**

The duo that was coming up next was actually just straight up carrying a fire hydrant for something, as Dudley was just looking pretty strong for carrying a a fake fire hydrant.

''I...give up, Don.'' Kitty said, struggling to explain.

''Well, you're in 68th place!'' Don exclaimed. ''Get away from that fire hydrant.''

Dudley just shrugged and let go of the hydrant and it didn't really break, as the agents were surprised.

''Wow, it's actually real.'' Dudley said, pretty damn shook.

The dog was excited and the cat was just close to keeping it serious, as the two had very serious looks on their face.

 **68th: Secret Agents (Kitty Katswell & Dudley Puppy)**

Ten minutes later, three teams were actually really willing to bring the speed that they wanted to bring to the rest of the competition, but they managed to hit a stop gap.

''I'm ready to run up all of the walls!'' Kagura yelled.

''All of them?'' Jasmine asked, not pleased.

'' **All of the walls**!'' Tomo screamed, making herself being heard.

''Wow, you definitely have an energy.'' Ribbon Girl said, taken by surprise.

The three teams were ready to take it up to the next level, as they were just running down the path and arriving at the beach and guess who tripped up?

''Goddamn Tomo!'' Kagura exclaimed, as she was just trying to pick herself back up.

Finally, it was down to the some of the strongest warriors...well, the strongest warriors in this group of three okay teams.

And who came out on top?

''69th and 70th!'' Don told the two teams, being Jasmine's team and Spring Man's team, as they were just happy to keep on living.

Spring Man just fistbumped Ribbon Girl...before they realized that fistbumping managed to get each other knocked back hard/

Jasmine and Shawn just watched the duo almost fall down.

 _*The Survivalists*_

 _''Well, that was one heck of a punch!'' Shawn remarked. ''I wonder if I can get that kind of technology incase the zombies and thieves start appearing.''_

 _Jasmine was just sighing both in disbelief and in love, before she noticed something._

 _''Er, Jasmine?'' Shawn asked._

 _*confessional's out*_

''71st goes to you gals!'' Don told them, as Tomo was just shaking the dust off.

 _*The High School Runners*_

 _Tomo was just still looking pretty dusty._

 _''Well, at least we're on the third flight and then...we're-'' Tomo explained, before being cut off by-_

 _''Just slow down, Tomo. You suck too much.'' Kagura insulted Tomo, just looking inappropiately smug._

 _''We're near the bottom...this ain't a time to be smug.'' Tomo said, actually saying things of common sense._

 _*confessional's kinda out*_

 **69th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **70th: Stretchy Fighters (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl)**  
 **71st: High School Runners (Kagura & Tomo Takino)**

The next group of two were actually pretty sure that they weren't supposed to run really fast down the path, as they were just tired as hell about the challenge and this run to the Chill Zone.

''Takumi, what place are we?'' Itsuki asked very loudly.

''Itsuki-'' Takumi said, a little stunned.

''You're in 72nd place and you're still in it!'' Don shouted in the guy's face.

The two of them were both stunned by the host himself.

''Takumi, we're still in it! We're still in it-'' Itsuki shouted, before Takumi just went away to have some peace and quiet.

 **72nd: High Speed Drifters (Takumi Fujiwara & Itsuki Takeuchi)**

The seats on flight number three were nearly full, as those teams that were going to have to wait an hour and a half to get to a flight were doing some other unimportant stuff.

''Seriously, this is a little bit fast for most people...anyways, we've got 16 teams that are ready to make each other lose!'' Don announced. ''Are the squirrels are going to survive? How much do the brothers suck? And is Spy and Pyro out of the race completely? Find out in the next part!''

His teeth shined as bright as the moon ''apparently'' as it transitioned in a black screen.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with Part 7, where the actual losers of the round will be announced and the challenge becomes real!**

 **Also, here's the positions for the teams that have arrived and have a reason to continue on, complete with additional surnames where needed**

 **Flight #1:**

 **1st: The Mercenaries (Ralf Jones & Clark Still)**  
 **2nd: Ice Dancers (Jacques and Josee)**  
 **3rd: Former Cadets (MacArthur & Sanders)**  
 **4th: The Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki)**  
 **5th: Bad Couple (Heather & Alejandro Burromuérto)**  
 **6th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **7th: Babysitters (Sam Puckett & Cat Valetine)**  
 **8th: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **9th: Idiot Brothers (Jyushimatsu & Karamatsu Matsuno)**  
 **10th: Karate Rivals (Ryu & Ken Masters)**  
 **11th: Women Warriors (Chun-Li & Cammy White)**  
 **12th: Evil Geniuses (Dr. Eggman & Lord Boxman)**  
 **13th: Bad Seniors (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: Adult Best Friends (Phillip Fry & Bender)**  
 **15th: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **16th: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **17th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina Vega)**  
 **18th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **19th: Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn)**  
 **20th: The Pirates (Captain Hook/James Hook & Smee)**  
 **21st: Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie Mouse)**  
 **22nd: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **23rd: Teen Agents (Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable)**  
 **24th: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **25th: The Low Key Scammers (Edd & Eddy)**

 **Flight #2:**

 **26th: The Police Officers (Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde)**  
 **27th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox)**  
 **28th: The Mutants (Gambit & Wolverine)**  
 **29th: Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff Fischer)**  
 **30th: Zombie Fighters (Frank West & Chuck Greene)**  
 **31st: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **32nd: Unlikely Friends (Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado)**  
 **33rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer Shay)**  
 **34th: Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**  
 **35th: Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**  
 **36th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina Vega)**  
 **37th: Brutal Fighters (Shen Woo & Kukri)**  
 **38th: The Cup Brothers (Mugman & Cuphead)**  
 **39th: Bounty Hunters (Samus Aran & Captain Falcon)**  
 **40th: Fashion Bloggers (Thomas & Jennifer)**  
 **41st: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**  
 **42nd: Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **43rd: Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**  
 **44th: Father & Son (Hank & Bobby Hill)**  
 **45th: Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **46th: The Miniature Duo (Brian & Stewie Griffin)**  
 **47th: Girly Best Friends (Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano)**  
 **48th: The Young Women Warriors (Kasumi Todoh & Li Xiangfei, Xiangfei being the latter's first name)**  
 **49th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **50th: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**

 **Flight #3:**

 **51st: The Young Investigators (Daphne Blake & Velma)**  
 **52nd: The Cross-Dimensional Heroes (Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz)**  
 **53rd: The Working Bros (Modrecai & Rigby)**  
 **54th: The Real Bears (Panda & Grizz)**  
 **55th: The Performing Animals (Alex & Marty)**  
 **56th: The Lady Fighters (Mai Shiranui & King)**  
 **57th: Contrasting Siblings (Dexter & Dee Dee)**  
 **58th: The Angry Critics (Nostalgia Critic & AVGN)**  
 **59th: Obscure Fighters (Gai Tendo & Sho Hayate)**  
 **60th: The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **61st: The Supportive Friends (Alya Cesaire & Nino Lahiffe)**  
 **62nd: Old School Brothers (Adam & Barry Goldberg)**  
 **63rd: New School Brothers (Drake Bell & Josh Peck) **  
**64th: High School Friends (Batsu Ichimonji & Hinata Wakaba)**  
 **65th: Monster Girls (Morrigian Aensland & Felicia)**  
 **66th: Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick)**  
 **67th: Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum)**  
 **68th: Secret Agents (Kitty Katswell & Dudley Puppy)**  
 **69th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **70th: Stretchy Fighters (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl)**  
 **71st: High School Runners (Kagura & Tomo Takino)**  
 **72nd: High Speed Drifters (Takumi Fujiwara & Itsuki Takeuchi)**

 **...to be finished!**

 **Either way, the ridonculous racing will continue pretty damn soon in the newly announced seventh part of this episode!**


	17. Episode 2-7: Chicago's Losers!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 2: Illinois' Got All-Stars!**  
 **Part 7: Chicago's Losers!**

 **Thanks for keeping with me during these last few days, as I'm updating this part for this week and the third episode is going to be updated some time later this week!**

 **With only 18 more remaining, it's going to be a tough one to top, as there's two teams that are going home!**

* * *

The 73 other teams were already done with their leg, as they were just relaxing in the city of Chicago, but 18 more teams weren't even done with this mess.

''73 teams have already booked their seats and know how to schedule their sleep correctly, but out of these remaining thirteen teams, two of them will go out on this sunset beach!'' Don announced, as he was sure that they weren't ready to make it through pretty easily.

Don was right, as despite of the teams from the _fourth_ flight coming through with their great performances that landed them on the second and third flights respectively...

...most of them were actually sucking balls at what they were doing, even if they were trying their hardest to attempt to complete the challenge, even with their disadvantage.

''Andie...how are the heck are you even going to deal with this?'' Surly asked, very worried, very sweaty and somewhat out of ideas

''Hold on, it's just...how are you sweating?'' Andie asked, straight up worried for herself and her friend that were in the grasp of the elimination round.

''I don't know for sure, but it sucks that we're nearly out!'' Surly exclaimed, not down for the battle.

The duo were actually joined by people that were a little less easy to take down, as they were actually ridiculously tall and one of the teams were Leni and Lori, who were just not making the best of their time in the race.

''Okay, we need to step up our game or else, we're gonna lose!'' Lori shouted, saying something obvious that needed to be said regardless.

''Wait, we are?'' Leni asked, also saying obvious stuff that was just not putting her in the best light.

''Keep up that attitude and you're going home, lady.'' Hugo told Leni, giving her a pretty fair warning that was just getting the fashionsta to get the gears turning.

''Oh!'' The sunglasses wearing girl realized, down a lot of places in the leaderboard. "Oh no."

''Wow, you're definitely a smart girl.'' Poison said sarcastically with some more obvious tones to just spite the dumb blonde.

Hugo and Leni were just up against a lot of the teams that were actually bringing up the back of the race and they were just working their hardest to keep up.

Meanwhile, Poison and Lori were just sitting back and they both had some problems with each other for no other reason than just because they could really do it.

The next team had already arrived, but their progress was looking pretty small right about now, as they were only up to about half of a slice.

''Well, at least I won't get my hands dirty.'' Emma was just slightly concerned of the health hazard of the doughy rounded treat. ''Kinda really kills my texting streak.''

''Alright, Emma! Isn't there a thing?'' Xander asked, forgetting the thing that was just going to get them back into the bottom-tier game.

''What thing? Which thing?'' Emma asked, before she noticed something missing...but it wasn't important. ''It's...the comeback moves!"

Emma was just keeping things low-key, as she didn't reveal any details about why she and her partner was flying so high, but Xander was just waiting for the moment that Emma's phone got temporarily blocked for sending stuff.

The three teams were actually just eating their way through the challenge, as there was a lot people that just sucked too hard in their attempts to be the toughest.

''Oh my god, this isn't working!'' Max shouted, just not having the last bite of two good things that didn't really mix well.

''Then make it work, Max!'' Sami exclaimed, clearly not intimidated by the ten-inch strangeness that was just laying on her partner's plate.

Sami and Max were just waiting for their appetites to recover, as the big, burly guy was just getting wrecked by the chocolate pizza...even if there was only one morsel left.

Max just breathed in and out to basically make sure that this one wasn't going to make him vomit, as he just opened his mouth and swallowed the morsel of chocolate pizza like it was the last one.

''Well, let's go before I vomit it out.'' Max told Sami, as he was just ready to be carried by her partner. "Hold on, I don't think I can run, even with a trip to the toilet

''Actually, that's a great plan!'' Sami said, sweating badly and giving Max some speedy help in terms of getting to the toilet and there was a lot of things.

The Military Strategists were the first team to leave even with the sped up toilet trip, but they were also one of the slowest runners, as they weren't really the fastest to leave.

Guess who just arrived at the pizzeria and they were certainly running

''Whoa, man.'' Zach said, just stopping Chris from eating the pizza. ''We've gotta step up our game, man!''

As the Dumb Roomates were just trying their hardest to catch up as Zach wasn't really being slowed down by anything, but his own mouth with the speed that he was actually eating at, as the energy required to complete this eating was awkward.

''Yayyy...'' Chris celebrated, happily and tiredly. ''We're not losing...''

''Let's not lose, dude. We've fought spider guys and a lot of evil stuff, so let's not lose!" Zach was just ridiculously sure that they weren't going to be sent home yet.

Two more teams were ready to leave and they all left their empty plates behind and they were just ready to deal with each other's disadvantages and advantages, wherever it was a lack of speedy legs or just being slow in general.

* * *

The last few teams were actually on the second challenge and they were just trying their hardest to make the impossible happen, as they were just barely moving on from the first challenge and the second one was quite a bit harder...for some, but others really knew how to do the impossible.

''Madam, I'd advise you to not send us to elimination.'' Merlin said, nearly rolling his own eyes as a result of the time-wasting.

''I actually don't care about what you're saying...so just take the pictures and just watch me do better than you can!'' Mim boasted, just turning into the otter's natural predator to just out-do said otter, who was clearly not in the fighting mood.

Merlin wanted to protest, but he really couldn't due to Mim already getting on being a bear, as he already was just taking pictures of this thing and it was bear and otters don't mix together, as Merlin was just stunned at how well she did it.

The otters were running, hiding and...actually Merlin just wanted to stop it, once he was just done with it, so he basically turn Mim back into an old lady.

''I can't believe you did-'' Merlin said, being stopped at the sight of Mim getting beaten by otters, thanks to not turning into an actual otter and Merlin didn't like that too much either, even with it being his enemy.

''Take this, you little...cute things!'' Mim yelled, loudly, throwing down to just get them tired once again.

Either way, they got out and Mim was just loving this weird as hell journey...even if it was just between two major cities and Merlin just wanted to go somewhere else.

In other news, Kagura was just beating things up like there was no tomorrow, especially since she wasn't really that good at taking pictures.

''You know, you've just got to make sure that these guys aren't hurting anyone.'' Gintoki said, while he was taking pictures of crocodiles like they were supposed to be cute and sleeping. ''Okay, they should be alive.''

''ON IT!'' Kagura shouted, as she was just punching crocs to wake them enough, somehow convinced that it was a good idea.

''Yeah, you do that...KAGURA-SAN?!''

Kagura was just getting the combat pictures ''on fleek'' as she was just being pulled out by her friend, who was trying not get arrested in the United States and they just realized when the zoo girl with the pixie cut was confused.

''What the hell, Kagura?'' The zoo lady told her, as she was just stunned at the knocked out crocodile.

''Okay.'' She said, as she snatched the tip, willing to give an good answer for a reason. "You said take a picture with a crocodile, so I've got pictures of crocodiles."

Gintoki's mouth was just closed, as he knew that Kagura just wanted to fight a crocodile, Total Drama-style, and that it wasn't really nesscessary.

"Come on, we're going to get penalised!" Gintoki just yelled at the loudest voice he could muster, as the zoo lady just shook her head at the redhead.

 _*The Animal Wrestlers' confessional*_

 _King and Armour King were both doing their dismayed roars, as while crocodiles aren't exactly the best of friends with leopards, respecting animals was definitely something that the two of them agreed one._

 _Armour King was just also ready to give payback, as he just put his fist up towards the camera, but kept it low._

 _King was just shaking his head, knowing that those two were probably going to regret it tomorrow._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

More teams were actually arriving, as they were all sure that the last three seats on the third flight all belonged on there and they weren't in the mood to lose their chances.

''I'm ready to deal with your games!'' Poison shouted, as she was just running nearly as fast as she could in her high hells.

''But I don't have games!'' Leni shouted in panic, just trying to get to the finish line at a good pace.

The pink-haired business woman just shut herself up, dumb-founded by the dumb that came from Leni.

Of course, Leni, Lori, Hugo and Poison were all trying their hardest to run as fast as they could, as the ability to sprint was reallly rare this time of the year.

Especially, since the two of them were going to have to fight a team that was practically stuck thanks to good old sabotage.

''Every second counts and Pyro and Spy's penalty is almost up and they're happy about it...I think.'' Don announced, as the tough twosome were just preparing their weapons.

The two running teams were actually joined by a third team and they were actually pretty strong, as Sami and Max were reporting for duty and Spy and Pyro were just smiling evilly...even if they only had a minute left.

Especially since, as three teams were actually sprinting their way through the edge of north-eastern Chicago and they weren't about to make each other lose, as their running speed was ridiculously fast.

Spy was just twirling his miniature stick, as Pyro was just carrying a lighter and they were waiting for their seconds to count down and they were starting to feel it.

''Three...two...one!'' Don shouted as loudly as he could.

Leni and Lori was just almost done, as they were just struggling to get through and Hugo and Poison were being passed by Sami and Max and every second really counted.

''Spy and Pyro, your penalty is up!'' Don was just seeing the two of them move to the Chill Zone, which was actually a little bit of a distance away for the two of them.

Who got the last four seats on the third flight and who was the first team on flight number four, where the already apparent delay becomes extended even further

Spy and Pyro sidestepped as fast as they could, as they were sure that they needed some space to make some hidden strategy and also to not get crushed in Hugo's wake

Leni and Lori ran as fast as they could.

Sami and Max jumped as far as they could, trying to let the added weight not influence their extended

Hugo was just now carrying Poison for a speed-related reason, even with him actually being slower, but his steps were actually going a lot of further.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''Leni and Lori, you're in 74th place! Spy and Pyro, you're in 75th! And, uh...uh, Sami and Max...''

Max and Hugo were actually looking at each other, like they wanted to bring each other something pretty special that was the shining example of an consolation prize.

Poison and Sami were just sure that they didn't like this leg, if only because the slightly awkward challenges had them doing some odd things.

''...you got 76th!''

Hugo and Poison were just not in a good mood for obvious reasons, the latter for being carried by a guy that was just moving at a strangely lackluster speed and the former for not eating fast enough to not lose the chances.

''Hugo and Poison, you're in 77th place...but you're on flight number four!'' Don told the duo, who was straight up pissed off with the results.

 _*The Wrestler & The Promoter's confessional*_

 _''Come on, this was practically ours...well, so much for this leg not having any bullshit...but then again, Hugo is a relatively okay runner with a guy with very thick legs." Poison was just feeling the dissappointment sink and her shoes just become a little bit looser thanks to the run. "Though he could've done it faster_

 _''Whoa, what's your problem, that was the fastest I could run!" Hugo asked, moving his body away from her. ''We just got fucked. I didn't run fast enough to_

 _*confessional end*_

''This is outrageous! We sucked so bad that we pretty much got downed to tie with last!'' Hugo proclaimed in sadness and anger.

''...Sorry, Hugo.'' Poison told her partner in crime. ''I guess I suck at dancing.''

''It's not that bad. We could actually be last.''

''Well...at least you're right.'' Poison grumbled, as the twosome were just leaving.

 **Wow, okay.**

 **74th: Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **75th: Questionable Pair (Spy & Pyro)**  
 **76th: Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**  
 **77th: The Wrestler & Promoter (Hugo & Poison)**

The next team was definitely working their hardest to make sure that they weren't losers, even though they totally were not tying with anyone, as they were jsut running that fast.

''Oh, yeah, we've gotta win!'' Chris shouted in a strangely monotone voice.

''Whoa, you okay?'' Zach asked, genuinely concerned.

''You guys are in 78th place!'' Don told the two of them, who were just almost done with their thing...before a random spider appeared.

The two of them just slapped it so hard that it managed to make the sand stick onto it.

''...Yikes.'' Don added, slightly scared.

 **78th: Dumb Roomates (Chris & Zach)**

This one was a little less monotone and a little more excited about the prospects of being in this race.

''The longer this race goes on, the more awesome it becomes...is that how it's supposed to work?'' Emma asked, a little unsure.

''I don't know, but we've got to win it!'' Xander exclaimed.

The two just managed to accidently trip over the previous team, who was just solemnly crying at the spider that they accidentally killed, as the guys were actually laying down.

''79th goes to you!'' Don told the two of them, not willing to see the carnage that was just going on. "Er, what?"

''We already tripped over those two guys.'' Xander told Don, very dissapointed in his depth perception and his strange vision that was just caused by some strange glasses.

''...You jerk.'' Emma added in, slightly angry and slightly elated to win

''You could see us, girl!'' Chris told the fashionsta, also not pissed off. "It's no problem, dude.

Xander was just giving up, as they did managed to get some minor damage to the roommates that were just going down.

The two teams were just not pleased to see each other, as they were pretty much on top of each other like they had been fighting, except that they just gave up.

 **79th: Camp Councillors (Emma & Xander)**

 _*The Dumb Roomates' confessional*_

 _''So, uh, man, how does it feel to be tripped over?'' Zach asked, acting weirdly nonchalant for a guy that was just being tripped over thanks to an somewhat blind._

 _Chris was just struggling to not feel the pain that was just causing from being tripped over, as the groan was just summing his own response up to the final moment._

 _Zach was just a little worried for his bro, clearly feeling the injury._

 _*confessional's over, man*_

* * *

The battle that was happening on challenge number three was actually pretty tough, as the squirrels were definitely bringing up the rear of the leaderboard, if Andie was anything to go by.

''Come on, is there more to this thing?'' Andie asked, almost vomiting. ''I'm only halfway through?''

''I don't know...find your inner nut eating...I got nothing.'' Surly told her, just trying to do some motivating. ''Just keep on eating, because it's gonna be-''

They noticed the team that was just right next to them, as Joe was just cutting it in half and the pizza was basically being demolished.

''Well, my boyfriend does eat a lot of them, so he kinda gets used to it.'' Sylvia just explained. ''...And he's also a superhero.''

''But this ain't super hopeless, right?'' Andie asked, almost sweating from the pressure.

Joe was just eating his way through like it was no big deal, as he was just joined by other dudes that were under pressure to get past him.

''Alright, let's do this thing!'' Joe exclaimed, as Wario got right next to him.

It was definitely going to be a close one, as even though Wario was obviously eating quite a bit faster and with no regard with his health, Joe had less slices overall and somehow managed to be a close one.

''Wario's gonna win...or whatever!'' Wario shouted.

''Geez, you eat like there's no tomorrow.'' Terry said, stunned. ''Man, if I were you-''

''But you're not me, so...'' Wario replied, just continuing to do his thing.

Waluigi was down for the count after his attempts.

''Waluigi, wake your butt up. Wario's not gonna hog all the glory alone!''

The purple-hatted was definitely up, but he couldn't really say much.

''Yeah...urgh.'' he groaned, before lying back down on the ground.

Soon enough, those two were done and they managed to get it finished at roughly the same time, even if Wario smelt even worse than before and Joe was just hot as hell.

''Wario's gonna take the lead!'' he shouted, declaring the obvious...according to himself. ''Waluigi, get your butt up!''

''Alright, henshin-a-go-go, double time!'' Joe exclaimed, donning the suit along with his girlfriend.

Wario just simply carried his brother over his shoulder, as he had the strength to not only carry a possibly hazardous pizza, but also his own brother.

Joe and Sylvia were definitely able to up their speed, since they had powers that allowed them to go faster, but they didn't do the thing.

''Wait up!'' Terry exclaimed. ''I'm-''

''Waluigi knows you consistently suck!'' Waluigi shouted back.

Soon, Terry and Mary were able to leave the place and they were just trying their hardest to run as fast as they possibly could run.

Gintoki was just almost choking his food, but he just spat some of it back and put it in, as Kagura was starting to get furious with him.

 _*The Street Fighters' confessional*_

 _''There was so little time to stop that we had to kick it into overdrive! Right, Terry?'' Mary proclaimed strongly._

 _''Y-yeah.'' Terry said weakly, even with such a strong smile._

 _*confessional end*_

* * *

More teams were actually arriving at their favourite location and there was about five of them, as they somehow completely managed to convince that this battle was over, even if it obviously wasn't.

Thanks to speed and actually having a good diet, this team managed to get...

''Street Fighters, you're 80th place!''

The two of them were happy to go up two place, so they just did a simple fistbump.

 **80th: Street Fighters (Terry Bogard & Mary Ryan)**

''Short...heroes, you're 81st!'' Don told them.

This actually made them both a little bit relieved, because they weren't on the edge of coming through, and sad, because they had great skills that allowed them, to run so fast.

''Well, I hope we don't bomb.'' Sylvia was just genuinely ready to put some puns into the game.

 **81st: Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**

''Fat guy, thin guy, you're in 82nd place!'' Don announced, which wanted to make them to do something to him. ''You're still in this race.''

Their anger did not subside, as they were just feeling their anger boil up to the next level, especially since that the situation was just not in their favour to a whole new level.

''And you're not tied with last.'' Wario and Waluigi were just both groaning at the very low-tier compliments.

Waluigi was just feeling whatever pizza's extra effects must have had, as he didn't look too good for wear.

 _*The Treasure Hunters' confessional*_

 _''Wait a second, Waluigi!'' Wario yelled, seeing his brother in a pretty bad state. "That Don guy deserves all of my shit?! Wario's gonna make him his bitch...by winning and hanging out with him! Wario has got some serious problems with my brother, because he's super knocked out!"_

 _Waluigi was just knocked out, so he didn't care about the situation that was just on hand._

 _*confessional end*_

 **82nd: Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**

Even though it was a while later, two more teams were actually done with their challenge and their regrets were pretty obvious if the guy's stomachs are anything to go by.

''Alright, you piece of shit-'' Kagura announced to the world.

''Whoa, whoa, that's a little...stupid.'' Kitty told Kagura. ''But, it's a fight, it's a fight you'll get.''

''I was going to make you fight!'' Kagura yelled...into thin fair.

Gintoki managed to catch up to his colleague, as he was just shocked Kagura was shouting at nothing and the moon was definitely out.

''What the hell are you shouting at?'' Gintoki asked angrily, as he was just genuinely tired.

''I swear that was this girl with a heaband and she was really ugly-'' Kagura explained badly.

''Those two aren't even the same lady!'' Gintoki shouted, clearly not mixing things up.

''Well if you-'' Kagura shouted, as the arguement would continue on.

But where did Kitty go? She managed to catch up with Kurt, who (even with some strange pizza in his stomach) was just definitely ahead of him.

''Wow, those have some heat, huh?'' Kitty said jokingly.

''Yeah, that's _ze_ crazy thing.'' Kurt said, emphasising his accent. ''I don't even know why they're like that.''

''Trust me, from what I've seen, they're not the best of friends.'' Kitty.

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were definitely coming out on top with their skills, as they were pretty much running to the Chill Zone...with their powers possibly revealed.

''Considering I know what you are, I'm not surprised...but you're 83rd!'' Don told the mutants, who just simply hugged each other.

 **83rd: The Young Mutants (Kitty & Kurt)**

Don was not surprised to see them in this low of a position.

''Kagura...just stop for a second and then realize why you're in 84th place. You're still in the race, though.'' Don told them with a strong smile that was just plain awkward.

The duo didn't really use any words, but their skills and/or weapons were good enough to scare the host enough into just going away from them.

''Don't fuck up next time.'' Gintoki told her, fustrated _and_ furious.

''Same to you.'' Kagura said, just furious.

Those two were pretty much about to explode in many different pieces.

 **84th: The Odd Jobbers (Gintoki & Kagura)**

''Out of the remaining five, only three more teams can survive this race and who is going to be part of those three who actually pass?'' Don asked, as though he didn't know the answer. ''Is it going to be The Old Magicians? The Squirrels? The Young Girl Fighters? The Wrestling Tigers? or The Mechnical Fighters? Who knows, because I might!''

* * *

The final five were currently working their hardest all not be the last one, as there was a special announcement that was blaring all around the pizzeria.

''Out of you five teams, only three will make it through to the next round!'' the announced yelled, as the teams were just determined to either get it started or to see it through to the very end.

Merlin and Mim, as much as they fought each other to get to wherever place they are in now were definitely nearly dominating, as Mim was just being a bit of a pig right now.

Peacock and Big Band might have been here for quite a while, but the stench of rotten heat was just turning the investigator off from those four golden slices.

Armor King singlehandedly managed to make his team viable to be able to make it through and now, he was going to just make sure that King was actually not completely dissapointed.

Andie only had one more bite to get through, but her stomach was pretty much overpowered compared to the small squirrel, making Surly feel the sweat and the feat.

And finally, Athena's surprisingly weak stomach was actually managing to cause Kensou some major problem, as his team shouldn't even be down here in the first place...and it's also related with the mystery meat for extra fun.

''ATHENA! Are you okay?'' Kensou said, getting tired of waiting.

Even what actually looked like the pop star managed to get knocked out thanks to some of that sleep-inducing mystery meat, she still managed to swallow it whole.

''Oh what? How long has it been?'' Athena asked, completely dazed.

The announcement shouted again, as Kensou was just straight carrying Athena, as he couldn't carry her before...thanks to his power being weakened.

Either way, they booted it out of there like there was a gig that they was going to have them in 15 minutes.

''Okay, whatever the heck happened to them is worthy of an investigation.'' Big Band noted, very displeased.

 _*The Mechnical Fighters' confessional*_

 _''Well, I heard that the mystery meat is supposed to be off the pizza and off everything, so some sick and twisted guy must have put it on there to just ignore it.'' Big Band said._

 _Peacock just jotted it down in her friend's journal._

 _''Why can't you just ignore it?'' She asked suddenly._

 _*confessional end*_

As the four teams were actually doing their challenges with all of their special techniques, Peacock wasn't about to be one of the teams that was screwed over.

So, she shouted...

''Hey, big guy, stop eating slowly!''

''I got that!''

Peacock and Big Band were soon enough getting into a good rhythm, as despite his mostly mechanical nature, he was definitely eating it quickly.

Meanwhile, other teams were definitely working their hardest to make sure that they weren't the last one and it was going to be a tough one for the two other teams.

Merlin and Armour King were up against each other and they both knew who was going to come out on top with their own skills.

''I have to say...that this isn't...good.'' Merlin noted, taking small bites every few words.

Armour King was just taking it up to the next level, as he managed to make his bites big and his roars and words non-existent, focusing on the food that he wanted to eat.

''Merlin, you're eating too slow!'' Mim shouted, just getting tired of the shenanigans. ''Seriously, I know you hate for some stupid reason. But, I'm not going out for a stupid reason!''

Merlin was just trying to eat as fast as he could, but what was actually happening is that his stomach was just fighting with itself.

It might have been a while, but Mim was just happy to her enemy win this round, as they were finally escaping the place.

 **'**

Apparently, that gig just happened to be at the Chill Zone and the organizer was just happy to have them there.

''Whoa...seriously, what is that meat? Anyways, you're in 84th place!'' Don told the two of them, who weren't pleased at all.

''We could have possibly died.'' Athena said, almost crying.

''Listen, I told EVERYBODY about that meat, yet they did nothing!'' Don yelled, actually in the mood to make a change.

''This is a crazy injustice!'' Kensou said loudly, joining in the chorus.

Athena was just sighing, as if drops like this one was possible due to crazy bad luck, there could great enough lack that would let them get back in the main race.

 _*The Friendly Heroes' confessional*_

 _''Sorry for dissapointing all of my fans...I promise that we will do better next round!'' Athena declared. ''We're here and together, we're going to make it through!''_

 _''Yeah, Athena!'' Kensou cheered on, almost blushing._

 _*confessional end*_

 **85th: Friendly Heroes (Athena & Kensou)**

And these two were definitely a little bit on the sleepy side, as one member had to carry the other.

''Er, why the heck are you carrying-'' Don was just taking a glance at the awkward situation.

''He kinda got sent to sleep, so I've gotta to carry him.''

''Er, at least you guys are in 85th...you should probably get going.''

''Yeah, did you hear that, Buu?!''

Hercule was just stretching his arms out awkwardly, as Buu was just getting back up from the hit of bad food.

 **86th: The Strong Friends (Hercule & Buu)**

The last four teams were definitely having some kind of special battle that actually involved a lot of running, as they were going to be the last four that were just really looking prepared to run all of the way down to Oak Street Beach.

''We've gotta move fast!'' Surly shouted, a little rudely.

''What's your problem?'' Andie asked, a little scared.

The Squirrels could easily go on the rails to make sure that they were able to bring the speed, but they were behind at this point and there was no-way that Surly was about to lose this chance to almost win it all.

But there was two other teams who had the ability to just ignore and easily pass them with their own skills...even if they weren't the best runners around.

''Well at least, those squirrels kinda got what they expected.'' Peacock said, just talking about Andie's situation. ''A challenge that seemed impossible. It's like they're a carto-''

''Honestly, this ain't easy for them...don't make it worse, just because you make some off-hand comment.'' Big Band noted, as he was sure that the little guys were practically done.

King was just nodding in sympathy and he wanted to help them to get to a great position, so he had to do the only thing that he knew.

Armour King wasn't ready to do his regrets, as he had a team to save from elimination and soon, the tigers were carrying the squirrel.

''Well, that probably messes up the food chain.'' Surly noted, as tigers don't mess with squirrels.

''Actually, we don't meet tigers!'' Andie told him, correcting him.

Peacock and Big Band were actually just speeding themselves up by a little bit and soon, the Chill Zone was a single jump away and they were just happy to be in...

''Half-human half-robot guys, you're in 86th!'' Don told the two of them, actually making them slightly relieved.

 **87th: Mechanical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**

The last two teams that actually had a chance to not be eliminated were actually helping each other, as the squirrels were just telling the two of them to up their running speed.

''Well, one of us is going to go home and it might be us squirrel guys.'' Surly guessed, knowing the obvious.

''Honestly, if we go hojme, the facr that we barely escaped elimination and then got eliminated would be crazy.'' Andie stated, just giving a single smile.

King was just almost crying in the fact that he was probably going to send those two into the elimination round as he roared a message of sadness.

However, thanks to a stray picnic box, fortunes changed so quickly, that the squirrels were actually rolling around on the sand and soon...they finished well.

''Squirrel people...someone might've helped you, but you're still third to last AKA still in the race AKA ready to do some race!'' Don told the two of them.

Surly and Andie weren't ready to do some groaning, as they were just trying their hardest to lose some weight without going to sleep.

King and Armour King immediately got themselves back up and they knew that they were eliminated.

''Well, tigers, you're not last, but you're certainly not in the race anymore.''

After hearing the host say that, the two faces/wrestling good guys immediately just hugged for the experience that they had and they even shed one more tear.

''I hope your future endavours go really well!'' Don told them, wishing them great luck.

 _*The Wrestling Tigers' confessional*_

 _King roared a roar of great sadness over his team's montage of doing some short adventuring in Toronto and the city that they were crying in._

 _Armour King roared just as loudly something that seemed to get King into a better mood and then he patted his rival on the back to do good things._

 _King just made a quick sound._

 _Armour King definitely wanted his rival to do good things, as he was just explaining his way through how he wanted to make a comeback._

 _King was just a little started, as his eyes were fully opened, but then they completely change, as though he understood._

 _Then they gave each other the real thumbs up._

 _*confessional's over*_

 **88th: The Squirrels (Surly & Andie)**  
 **89th: The Wrestling Tigers (King & Arm[o]ur King)**

Don wasn't really surprise that these two came last, even though he almost hated one of the contestants that was just trying their hardest to win, because at the end of the day, they're the old team here.

''Well, you're last...what a surprise.'' Don said, trying to hide his anger. ''You probably scared those otters for life.''

''Thanks for the opportunity.'' Mim replied very smugly.

''Fortunately, you're out of the race!''

''Well, Mim, look at what your actions did to our team...it single-handedly got us into last place.'' Merlin said, very displeased.

''Sorry, if I'm enjoying myself!'' Mim protested. ''I don't care about you, but I care about the team!''

There was certainly going to be no agreement.

''What team? A duo cares about each other pretty easily...you failed to do some sabotage, but you still think that-''

''Merlin, you may talk some sense, but this time it's total nonsense, if only because I tried to do SOMETHING!''

''And that something has gotten us into a very unclean place...being cannon fodder.''

''What you really think that-''

''Er, good luck with that.'' Don told the two of them, who just blasted their magic at the host.

The host quickly turned into a small guy, before going back to normal size, as he was just done with the duo.

 **90th: The Old Magicians (Merlin & Mim)**

 _*The Old Magicians' confessional*_

 _They just showed the montage like it was no big deal, as it showed the duo's escapades in Ontario and Illinois, wherever they involved animals or tokens._

 _''Well, that was a total mess and I loved it every step of the way!'' Mim said excitedly. ''The failed sabotages, ruining your life, ruining the otters' lives and messing with the dance people-''_

 _''And now we're here. How proud do you feel?'' Merlin asked, pretending to interview her with a scowl on his face._

 _''Very proud! I caused so much chaos while I was here. You didn't do much.'' Mim said, just answering the questions like a pro. ''Seriously, you could've helped me to not be in last.''_

 _''But you were playing without honor and-''_

 _''We're outta time, man?!'' The cameraman shouted, as he was just getting tired of bickering._

 _*The Bad Couple's confessional*_

 _''Trust me, once we get this alliance rolling, we could easily steamroll all of the others. I'm not sure how we're going to do that, but we're going to try!'' Heather smugly boasted._

 _''Just leave it to us, ice dancers.'' Alejandro said, having a lot of experience in the backstabbing sector._

 _*The Fast Friends' confessional*_

 _''Well, Eggman's made an entry into the biggest alliance ever and it's very evil!'' Sonic yelled very loudly. ''What the fuck do we do-''_

 _''Can't we just make our own?'' Knuckles asked abruptly. ''I mean we got Rad and Enid...we could get two other heroic teams to join us.''_

 _Knuckles was just looking confused._

 _''That's an great idea, knucklehead!'' Sonic exclaimed, hugging him._

 _''Never though it'd be this early.'' Knuckles said, hugging him just as tightly._

 _They both were just hugging each other tightly and they didn't care what the insecure people were going to say._

 _*confessionals are dead...for this episode, anyways*_

''Two more teams are going to be eliminated in the next round like always and this time, the sun is going to be epic-ally lit up and the challenges are going to be ridonculous...''

Don waited for the cue to arrive and sure enough, a snapping sound could be heard by the camera.

''...in The Super Ridonculous Race!''

And the credits were rolling.

* * *

 **To be continued in Episode 3, where the remaining 86 teams go on a long ramp through Monaco, where casinos and kart combine to make a pretty exciting leg!**

 **Also, here's the positions for the teams that have arrived and have a reason to continue on!**

 **Flight #1:**

 **1st: The Mercenaries (Ralf Jones & Clark Still) **  
**2nd: Ice Dancers (Jacques and Josee)**  
 **3rd: Former Cadets (MacArthur & Sanders) **  
**4th: The Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki) **  
**5th: Bad Couple (Heather & Alejandro Burromuérto) **  
**6th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid) **  
**7th: Babysitters (Sam Puckett & Cat Valetine) **  
**8th: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles) **  
**9th: Idiot Brothers (Jyushimatsu & Karamatsu Matsuno) **  
**10th: Karate Rivals (Ryu & Ken Masters) **  
**11th: Women Warriors (Chun-Li & Cammy White) **  
**12th: Evil Geniuses (Dr. Eggman & Lord Boxman) **  
**13th: Bad Seniors (Coachman & Stromboli) **  
**14th: Adult Best Friends (Phillip Fry & Bender) **  
**15th: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey) **  
**16th: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer) **  
**17th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina Vega) **  
**18th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna) **  
**19th: Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn) **  
**20th: The Pirates (Captain Hook/James Hook & Smee) **  
**21st: Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie Mouse) **  
**22nd: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty) **  
**23rd: Teen Agents (Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable) **  
**24th: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo) **  
**25th: The Low Key Scammers (Edd & Eddy)**

 **Flight #2:**

 **26th: The Police Officers (Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde) **  
**27th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox) **  
**28th: The Mutants (Gambit & Wolverine) **  
**29th: Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff Fischer) **  
**30th: Zombie Fighters (Frank West & Chuck Greene) **  
**31st: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima) **  
**32nd: Unlikely Friends (Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado) **  
**33rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer Shay) **  
**34th: Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy) **  
**35th: Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig) **  
**36th: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina Vega) **  
**37th: Brutal Fighters (Shen Woo & Kukri) **  
**38th: The Cup Brothers (Mugman & Cuphead)**  
 **39th: Harsh Fighters (Balrog & Vega) **  
**40th: Bounty Hunters (Samus Aran & Captain Falcon)**  
 **41st: Fashion Bloggers (Thomas & Jennifer) **  
**42nd: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack) **  
**43rd: Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie) **  
**44th: Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack) **  
**45th: Father & Son (Hank & Bobby Hill) **  
**46th: Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish) **  
**47th: The Miniature Duo (Brian & Stewie Griffin) **  
**48th: Girly Best Friends (Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano) **  
**49th: The Young Women Warriors (Kasumi Todoh & Li Xiangfei, Xiangfei being the latter's first name) **  
**50th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus) **  
**51st: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**

 **Flight #3:**

 **52nd: The Young Investigators (Daphne Blake & Velma) **  
**53rd: The Cross-Dimensional Heroes (Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz) **  
**54th: The Working Bros (Modrecai & Rigby) **  
**55th: The Real Bears (Panda & Grizz) **  
**56th: The Performing Animals (Alex & Marty) **  
**57th: The Lady Fighters (Mai Shiranui & King) **  
**58th: Contrasting Siblings (Dexter & Dee Dee) **  
**59th: The Angry Critics (Nostalgia Critic & AVGN) **  
**60th: Obscure Fighters (Gai Tendo & Sho Hayate) **  
**61st: The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally) **  
**62nd: The Supportive Friends (Alya Cesaire & Nino Lahiffe) **  
**63rd: Old School Brothers (Adam & Barry Goldberg) **  
**64th: New School Brothers (Drake Bell & Josh Peck) **  
**65th: High School Friends (Batsu Ichimonji & Hinata Wakaba) **  
**66th: Monster Girls (Morrigian Aensland & Felicia) **  
**67th: Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick) **  
**68th: Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum) **  
**69th: Secret Agents (Kitty Katswell & Dudley Puppy) **  
**70th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn) **  
**71st: Stretchy Fighters (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl) **  
**72nd: High School Runners (Kagura & Tomo Takino) **  
**73rd: High Speed Drifters (Takumi Fujiwara & Itsuki Takeuchi)**  
 **74th: Older Sisters (Leni & Lori Loud) **  
**75th: Questionable Pair (Spy & Pyro)**  
 **76th: Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**  
 **-**

 **Flight #4:**

 **77th: The Wrestler & Promoter (Hugo Andre & Poison)**  
 **78th: Dumb Roomates (Chris & Zach)**  
 **79th: Camp Councillors (Emma Ross & Xander Quinn)**  
 **80th: Street Fighters (Terry Bogard & Mary Ryan)**  
 **81st: Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**  
 **82nd: Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**  
 **83rd: The Young Mutants (Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner)**  
 **84th: The Odd Jobbers (Gintoki Sakata & Kagura)**  
 **85th: Friendly Heroes (Athena Amasaiya & Sie Kensou)**  
 **86th: The Strong Friends (Buu & Hercule/Mark)**  
 **87th: Mechanical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**  
 **88th: The Squirrels (Surly & Andie)**

 **The Eliminated Teams:**

 **89th: The Wrestling Tigers (Armour King & King)**  
 **90th: The Old Magicians (Merlin & Mim)**  
 **91st: The Awkward Brothers (PJ & Gabe)**  
 **92nd: The Bad Friends (Chloe & Sabrina** **)**

 **Honestly, The Wrestling Tigers wouldn't have made much of an impact, despite their size, mostly because they don't really talk much and that would easily be used against them by any duo that was smart! I still like the fact that they didn't really speak so much, as they roared consistently, as it allowed them to have a slight sense of mystery.**

 **But really, The Old Magicians were actually eliminated because I wanted to avoid a Stephanie and Ryan-type situation again, they had powers which could break the race easily and the fact is that they don't compliment each other!**

 **Basically, these two were both eliminated due to story reasons...yeah, Sly and Carmelita are actually going to be interesting due to their strange situation!**

 **Yes, there's more where that came from and yes, things are going to be more organised in Episode 3...even if the departure times are very different and that there's no airport in Monaco!**


	18. Episode 3-1: Jumping Into Europe!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 3: The Monaco Mess!**  
 **Part 1: Jumping Into France!**

 **Well, it's time for a new episode to start and right now, it's going to come slower than you think thanks to the special challenge(s) that were ahead of these contestants!**

 **Also, the reason why there's 93 teams instead of 90, is because of a little bit of confusion that happened due to me basically trying to crank these out way too quickly and I also wanted to add one more!**

 **Meaning that there's going to be a bit more drama...well actually, there's going to be a lot more, even if it's just because of the amount of contestants!**

* * *

Don was prepared to do some awesome recapping, as he was sure that he managed to nail it.

''Last time on The Super Ridonculous Race, the city of Chicago was the location for our second leg, as teams danced their way, took pictures of animal and ate questionable pizzas. Out of the several duos, the soldiers snatched first, the ice dancers calmed themselves down and the first alliance gets bigger. However, The Wrestling Tigers and The Old Magicians sucked enough to be the second teams to be eliminated in Chicago!'' Don recalled, just talking about the episode.

''Who's going to take the heat? Who's going to be melt? And is there a new alliance on the rise to counter the big alliance? Find out in...The Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

Don was just prepared to do his job, as he was very confindent that the first place team was a little bit more calm, as the duo were looking pretty ready for the next leg.

''Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race...and the first place team are looking a little motivated for the next leg!''

Ralf and Clark were just looking very strong and very confindent about their own state of mind, as they were just looking back at all of the angry people that didn't win the last round.

 _*The Mercenaries' Confessional*_

 _''Heh, who knew that we'd win this leg?'' Clark asked, a little surprised._

 _''I'd knew that we would win...mostly after that pizza fiasco.'' Ralf said, confindently. ''Keeping up this lead ain't going to be easy, when you're up against the world's fastest hedgehog.''_

 _''But we do have the skills to basically stop them from leading the race.'' Clark was saying it, as his partner was crashing his own fists together to just prove them, Ralf still retained that smile of a maverick._

 _''Alright, let's put them to the test!'' Ralf was just ready to back up the statement._

 _*the confessional is over*_

''Sorry for your wait.'' Clark was just keeping things relatively casual for the moment.

Jacques and Josee looked on angrily, as they were the sliver stars and one of them was just holding her rage back.

''Well, I don't like you, but I respect you.'' Jacques told the mercenaries, as he didn't really that much contempt for the two of them.

Sanders and MacArthur were actually a lot more respectful, as they gave an ''honorary'' thumbs up to the mercenaries, who were ready to take the first tip of the third leg.

''Alright, we're going to Monaco!'' Ralf shouted happily, clearing having some great expectations of Monte Carlo in his own thoughts.

''And it's sunny as well.'' Clark stated, reporting the weather that would stay the same with the rest of the filmed episode.

Don was just ready to introduce this country to the audience that was just watching (or reading) this show.

''Monaco, a pretty small country with a pretty high amount of entertainment. The legendary circuit, Monte Carlo Casio, the narrow alleys, the great waters and pretty much like every other European place, football...''

He was done with the introduction of the country...sort of, as he wanted to tell something else that would be very important to put on the tip, but figured that it would work anyways.

''...each flight departs 45 minutes apart, but that 7 hour flight time will land them...in France...where they'll get a bus, then a train and finally, they'll get to start the leg.''

The taxis were definitely pretty much a lot quicker in the daytime, the many teams that were actually taking the first flight from Chicago to Nice were actually surprised that the flight doesn't go directly to Monaco.

''Where the heck are the flights to Monaco?!'' Josee shouted, clearly realising the obvious that his partner figured it out, from his eye rool. "Jacques

''Yeah, where are those?'' Heather asked, also agitated that the flights didn't exactly be super direct to where most of the leg takes place in.

''There is only flights from here to Nice...trust me, that's as close as we can get to Monaco!'' A new flight attendant told the teams, as she was a slightly tall blonde girl that had short hair and her bangs parted at her forehead and she was handling it alright, especially with the more shouty passengers being pointless belligerent.

''Hey, flight lady...why doesn't the flight go to Monaco?!'' Rad yelled, asking a very similar question to the obvious girls that were just not having fun.

''Because there's no airport in Monaco.'' Tails explained simply, clearly getting tired of dumb questions that would lead nowhere.

''And why is-''

''Because of the harbours, the enviroment and other stuff!'' Tails explained simply, making Rad a little confused and the rest of the unknownledgable contestants a little more pleased. "There's not exactly enough land for an airport and the Monte Carlo to co-exist oin the same country."

''...Yeah, that's true!'' Knuckles shouted, knowing some important facts that would shut some guys up.

Rad and Knuckles was just taking their tickets, as the echidna just fist-bumped his friend for learning something and the alien was just grumbling at the facts that couldn't really be proven at the moment.

 _*The Bodega Workers' confessional*_

 _''Come on, admit it.'' Enid said, just tapping her partner io his right shoulder with her left shoulder. ''You know, Tails is right.''_

 _''No, I'm not gonna.'' Rad said, just getting out of view to prove the obvious facts ''It ain't true!''_

 _Rad just punched a trash can and scratched his fist on said trash can like it was actually a pretty heated trash can._

 _''He should be okay.'' Enid commented, as she was just searching it up on her phone to check what was truly the facts._

 _*confessional's temporarily out*_

 **'**

Soon enough, thanks to the power of editing, they were up in the air and the teams that were on flight number two were just doing some old-school relaxing in the airport.

''Teams on flight two are doing some stuff!'' Don announced, putting into words that the actions that were just describing some hot-headed people causing fights where there didn't need to be one or just being themselves in general.

''What the hell is your problem?'' K' asked KO in an somewhat intimidating way, who just wanted a bagel with some seriously good raisins.

''I'm just trying to find a bagel.'' the kid with an headband explained, just trying to keep his hands where he can guard an attack.

''Shit, where do you find a bagel?''

''I don't know, there's no bagel shop around here.''

The airport definitely had a lot of resturants and the resturant that they managed to find was definitely some kind of deli, as there was definitely a lot of options on display for the teams to just get their own eats with their own money, as there was a lot of duos with more money that they didn't know how to spend.

''Well, I'll be damned...there's definitely a lot of options...and they have bagels.'' Maxima said, just happy to order one that was a little more plain.

''Well they _are_ a tasty treat, so there's no problem there.'' Dendy added in and KO was just ordering one right away.

''Alright, I'll order one for all of you guys.'' KO said, carrying Maxima's hard earned dollars. ''Okay...''

The two teams were just grumbling and getting tasty treats, as they were really feeling the mood to just hang out.

In other news, some teams were fighting over some pointless stuff that didn't really matter and it was really obvious that the awkward-ness came from, as The Police Officers were just talking to The Zombie Fighters, a combination that was just very awkward just for personality reasons, let alone being cross-species.

''Okay, I have no idea what I'm doing.'' Judy reported to Nick, who was just hiding in some bushes to find something.

''Well, I feel the same way, anyways.'' Nick said, clearly trying to be on the look for something else.

The two of them were just trying to catch some good pictures, while they were attempting to follow Frank's advice.

''Can't we just take pictures...casually? This feels pretty weird.'' Judy said, insecure about her photo taking skills.

''Nah...anyone can be a photographer and you just need a good picture to be that-'' Frank replied, pretty casually.

''Honestly, I'd rather stick to arresting people.'' Judy stated, still a little scared.

''What about a journalist?'' Frank asked, as Nick was just taking his camera.

''I don't know I...''

''Holy shit, Nick...you're at good at this.''

Nick was just using Frank's camera to make some good pictures of Chuck just sitting on a bench...reading all of the latest news about the situations that were going down in Chicago.

''What the heck, Frank?'' Chuck asked from the bench. ''I'm just relaxing hard.''

Other teams were just trying their hardest to get to the airport on time, as they were litterally freaking out.

''SANS! We need to move so quickly that no-one will catch up to us!'' Papyrus shouted at his brother, trying to get his brother to be a little more motivated than he already was.

''So, we've gotta have fast bones, okay?'' Sans asked, getting the memom and also getting a pun into that sentence.

''...I dunno! But let's go fast!'' Papyrus shouted, before realizing something. ''We're the last team that's arrived here!''

The brothers actually went up to the booth to basically get their tickets and they still had some time left to get on the plane.

''We need two tickets to Nice, because we're very **nice**.'' Sans told the lady, who was now just in the process of printing them and not trying to cringe at the jokes that were ahead of them. ''You know, you should just go and wait.''

''Oh no...we need to get on the plane!'' Papyrus shouted, realizing the fact that the plane said now boarding.

Also, there was another team who needed to run as fast as they could, as Dante and Trish somehow managed to get tricked and soon, the two brothers were joining them too.

''Oh my god, it's the white haired guy!'' Papyrus exclaimed, not knowing his name. ''...And his awesome partner.''

''Look, I'm Dante, she's Trish...we got no time to explain!'' Dante shouted, worried about the flight as well.

Trish just raised an eyebrow, before realizing that she need to be fast.

''Shut up, Dante.'' She said, not pleased.

They had to move as fast as they could to possibly have a good chance of getting on the plane and of course, they managed to find the right terminal and the right gate and soon...

They were pretty much on the plane and they were at least relieved, even if Trish was just eyeing Dante for a good reason.

* * *

Also, the power to edit things was really strong, as the teams on flights number one, two **and** three were actually up in the air, even if they were different distances away from each other, but the teams on flight number four weren't even close to giving up easily.

''Teams on flights one, two and three have departed, which means that teams on flight number four wait it out!'' Don announced, as they were all just flying in the air to some extent, where that really mattered or not.

Also, they were in line to get their tickets to Nice, which was the closest airport to Monaco and they were just happy to get on their flights.

''Whoa, we just barely survived that round!'' Andie realized, as she was on the counter and just shocked in such a way that showed

''Us too! We were distracted by some ladies, but we got back on track!'' Hercule exclaimed.

''Wait, _that's_ your big problem?'' Surly asked, just ready to mock them for being being woman-hungry.

''Buu knows that it stupid.'' Buu added, just dissapointing his friend.

Hercule sighed deeply, as it felt like that he was just getting mocked all around, even if he was able to win some people with his and his friend's strengths.

Either way, they were the last ones to get their tickets, as they just about managed to arrive at the time that they needed to arrive, as there was two teams that were pretty much sitting next to each other.

''Hey, Terry!'' Kensou notified loudly, just trying to look for a friend that was actually awake.

This woke up the street fighter in a such way that was just shocked, that he just kinda messed up his own neck.

''Hey, what gives?''

''Athena's 100% okay...I can't believe it!'' Kensou shouted to the airport.

Athena was just happy to be alive once again, even if she was going to have battle through more challenges like the ones she previously got sick on.

''Kensou, are you okay?'' Athena asked, a little scared of her friend's condition.

'''Yeah...I'm just happy that you're okay.'' Kensou said, a little bit tired.

Mary was just happy to see that there was no problems here, as she was just smiling as well, as they were about to do something that was a little bit friendly and a little bit competitive, as they both wanted to get back into the game.

''Well, at least everybody's okay.'' Mary said, just checking out from her phone. ''Honestly, let's make a promise to not lose this time!''

''Man, it's the small steps that count! I'm in!'' Terry shouted, ready to join the promise. ''Come on, we've got a flight to catch!''

Athena and Kensou were just a little stunned by what was going on, but one of them was just ready to do some old-school talking.

''Kensou, let's step this race up!'' Athena exclaimed happily, ready to train hard. ''We'll work as hard as we can to not lose!''

''Yeah!'' Kensou exclaimed loudly. ''What are we going to do?''

The two of them were just sure that they were going to have to do something to waste some time.

 _*Kensou's solo confessional*_

 _Kensou and Athena were both just running up Bessle Coleman Drive, as they were just trying their hardest to keep it up to the next level._

 _''I swear there's nowhere to run and we can't fight in the airport, so we're just gonna run in some random places!'' Kensou exclaimed, as he was just keeping up with his girlfriend. ''Maybe, Athena will see how I can running.''_

 _*confessional runs off into the distance*_

* * *

''Well, the first 25 teams arrive at Nice, which has the closest airport to Monaco!'' Don announced.

It didn't matter that the bus could only have sixty two seats, as the train that they were able to get on had enough seats for a hundred and twenty teams and once they were off the train, it was definitely a good day to have a Ridonculous Race, as the sun was very out and the water was looking pretty blue.

''Alright, see you guys from the finish line!'' Sonic shouted, smugly.

''Yeah, we're gonna get binoculars and use them!'' Knuckles exclaimed.

Even though Knuckles was twice as big as Sonic, he was still able to find his inner speed master to just sprint as fast as the blue blur could.

''Second place's pretty good...for us.'' Clark said, getting a glare from Josee.

''Second place is never good for anything! You don't win!'' Jacques shouted at the lieutenant, who didn't care. ''And-''

''Sometimes, you have to make compromises.'' Chun-Li stated, which was a fact of life. ''Well, that stepped them into gear.''

The Ice Dancers and The Fast Friends were pretty much the only ones that were actually gunning for the lead, while others were actually just walking and stratergising.

''So, alliance thingy! What's up?'' Eggman asked, just wanting to be hip with his alliance. ''You've been doing a lot of stuff?''

''Doctor...man, I haven't been doing that much.'' Smee replied, being chill about the alliance. ''I don't know...something.''

The alliance talk was definitely going smoothly, as they all had no idea what they wanted to talk about except for Stromboli, who was just mad that he didn't go to this country.

''What the hell, Don?! This is the best country ever and you don't do this first?'' Stromboli suggest angrily. ''I put my circus here and I got drunk...I made a ton of money!''

''Is he drunk or something?'' Eggman asked, genuinely confused.

''Why aren't we stepping lively, boys!'' Hook commanded at the alliance, who was- ''I got no time to waste and we've got to win together!''

''Aye aye, cap'n!'' Smee exclaimed, as the two of them were off.

The rest of them soon followed in their wake, as the remaining teams were actually just trying to run as fast as they could.

Hilariously, they managed to trip over each other to touch Don Box and the box was just straight up on the ground.

''Well, here it is!'' Sonic shouted, before Gwen slammed down the button on the Don Box.

Gwen and Leshawna were the first ones to get the original surprise, as they were both sure that this was the only challenge.

''The Monaco Mess? It's an four way Either-Or?'' Gwen asked in confusion.

Little did they know, that it could be completed quickly or very slowly.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2, where four challenges from Monaco combine together to be the biggest Either-Or challenge that the show has seen...and it's going to be something special!**


	19. Episode 3-2: The Four Way Battles!

**The Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 3: The Monaco Mess!**  
 **Part 2: The Four Way Battles!**

 **If you're wondering why the Prosecutors weren't in the final listings at all...don't fucking ask, because they're on the first flight along with the 25 other teams, which would be strange!**

 **Well, they're in 26th sandwiched between the first 25 duos and the rest of the teams!**

 **Yes, it's still 91 teams and yes, they're still in it to win with a lot of determination, as the drama is going to get more potent with 87 teams still in the competition!**

* * *

The four challenges were about to be revealed, as Don was just pretty much showing off his own abs to do some revealing...of some challenges.

''Well, here's your introduction to the Monaco four-way either-or challenge!'' Don announced, as he was just walking through the place. ''The challenges are named Drive, Dare, Draw and Deal, four very different challenges that are native to this country!

Suddenly, the host was just wearing his shirt and showing the different challenges that were up on offer.

''The contestants can either jump in this go-kart to get a great time in Monaco's road tunnel or use their acting or singing to win just outside of Monte Carlo _or_ go into the Japanese Garden to find _all_ the plantsand draw them in there or finally, try to find some Ridonculous coins, which will be hard since they don't care for English!'' Don announced.

Don was just done with all of the challenges, as he knew that there was going to be a certain twist, as the camera transitioned to Gwen reading it.

''Two of the challenges must be done before they get to move on to the Chill Zone, which is on the beach...'kay, then.'' Gwen finished, as she got moving on, clearly being able to see the Chill Zone.

The Reality Show Heroes stopped for a minute to check out what their best choice was and there was a lot of people that were just ready to choose their best skills for the challenge.

''That one in the garden sounds easy...so let's just do that challenge.'' Gwen shrugged in defeat.

''Well, we're doing that...whatever that is!'' Leshawna said, not hesitating, even with the risk of just ending up losing a bone or two.

''Please, I know how to kart...just watch me!'' Heather shouted, suddenly getting the motivation to kart it up to the next level.

Alejandro was somehow sure that it was jealousy for some dumb reason, as he was just dragged along for the ride and Gwen was just really excited to see what the challenge actually was.

''Finding these coins must be easy...since we do speak French.'' Jacques said, confidently.

''Right!'' Josee exclaimed very confidently, as they went somewhere.

That left, Sonic and Knuckles, who were prepared to have some real times with each other with cards and other stuff.

''Let's shuffle it up!'' Sonic shouted, trying to make a new catchphrase.

''Shuffle it up?'' Knuckles asked, just a little disappointed. ''Really, Sonic? You can do much more awesome-"

"We're a little short on time, Knux." Sonic was just getting him into the challenge.

"Hey, I didn't even finish saying words!" Knuckles

The four teams were quickly followed by the others, as they were really feeling determined to bring their best and choose their best challenge for doing that thing.

''Why the heck is acting an dare?'' Ryo asked, confusedly.

''Drive.'' Enid said, while she was just looking to Lord Boxman, who was just ready to do the same challenge. "Boxman, you're up against us."

"That's good, because I know how to drive

Soon, the chunk of teams that just about managed to choose their challenges, as they were all sure that their skills were fitting one of these four...even if it wasn't obvious.

* * *

Six teams were pretty much trying their luck at the Casino, as they were just trying their hardest to make sure that they weren't doing a challenge that was going to destroy their wallets.

''Wait a second...so we're not doing blackjack or poker?'' Bender asked in disappointment.

''Can you imagine how that'd even-Wait, is that a coin?'' Fry said, just noticing the coin right now.

''Yep and it's being flipped!'' Knuckles shouted, a little sure of the landing side of the coin.

There was certainly a guy that was sure to do his best at judging the best and worst acting and/or singing and he had the coin in his control.

Bender and Fry knew that this could be done as a team or as a duo, but guess who came ahead to smug claim their prize?

''It's just the bitch and the guy that doesn't deserve it.'' Bender said, just shrugging.

''So, you've decided to step up your insult game?''

The Spaniard that he'd cornered Bender, just by the fact that he had gotten the robot right up close and it was starting to get slightly personal in the very sunny sights of Monaco.

Ryo just stepped up to the coin flip and he managed to luck out somehow...well barely.

''Go, Ryo! Actually make these two impressed with your acting!'' Yuri exclaimed, trying to be intimidating.

All she got back was just a couple of smug glares from Bender and Heather, as Ryo was doing something.

''Uh...you better watch out...for my hidden skills!'' Ryo yelled, just playing the nervousness up to the maximum. ''I've never used these skills before, but...these are gonna h-hurt.''

Yuri was just looking as unimpressed at the actor that was just hosting the challenge, as he gave a thumbs down to Ryo.

Cuphead was just prepared to go up next, even though he was at the back at the non-existent line.

''Mugman, I'm gonna try my hardest and make sure that this wise guy's impressed!'' Cuphead exclaimed, just making the amateur actor bothered. ''Listen-''

''Why did you call him a wise guy?'' Mugman asked, even though his brother was flipping a coin.

''Because he knows that I sing awesomely!'' Cuphead boasted, ready to do some singing.

Alejandro, Cuphead, Bender, Ryo and Kim were up against each other and it's definitely an event of the ages...or egos, if you were their partners, who weren't sure what to think of this.

And then Jacques arrived, as he had gotten beaten up by some random robber, but Josee looked like that she had done something really wrong.

''Josee, are you kidding me?'' He asked, just being beaten up b

''I **accidently** hit you, but I also hit the robber!'' Josee shouted, trying to defend herself.

Their smiles were back though and they confused everyone with their new appearance.

''Wait, how are you two together?'' Ron asked, just sure that they beat up each other and then realizing. ''Oh...your love of winning!''

Cuphead struck out, as his vocals was just making Mugman regret his own decisions and the actor slamming his hand in the cup's own face, as the next team was guaranteed to win.

If Alejandro's face and the coin flip was anything to go by, it was just making the other teams mad, as he was just singing as good as he could, as he crooned and sung with his best.

Of course, Heather was just happy to bask in the other team's pain and the team passed through and of course, Jacques was just ready to act as hard as he could.

''Well...so everybody thinks it's easy?!'' Jacques yelled in pretend rage. ''You just put some skates on, learn a few moves and just win golds?! No, it'll never be like that...just get over yourself...and-''

''Man, I hope that guy gets whatever deserves!'' Ron shouted, struggling to not cry.

Bender was just happy to get his voice on, as he was just ready to do his thing, as Jacques and Josee were actually somehow getting a...coin.

''Heck yeah, let's do this thing!'' Bender shouted, leading the ''charge.''

* * *

The ten teams that picked the more action-packed action weren't ready to regret their own decision yet, as they were all sure that karting on the coast was an easy feat that totally wasn't up to the decision of how much the driver.

''So we have to get a time of 90 seconds or better? Sounds easy.'' Sam said, getting a a knowing look from Sanders.

''Well, you should know. You've apparently ridden a lot of bikes before.'' Sanders replied, confidently and

''...Yeah and what's your point? Also I've ridden ATVs and other stuff, so it doesn't matter.'' Sam said, not caring.

''And she doesn't need to ride a kart!'' MacArthur shouted, still remembering the spirit and also accidentally supporting another team. "But we've got the need for speed!"

"And driving safely is still very important." Sanders was just now getting the duos going.

"Huh, that's true. One time my brother was just going a 100 on that road and he kinda crashed into someone else." Cat basically managed to get Sanders to think about how serious it could be. "It wasn't even that crazy."

"Seriously, was the family okay?" Sander wasn't even asking an question at this point, as she was just spooked.

"…" Cat didn't really want to say anything, as Sam was just writing something crazy down on her phone.

 _*MacArthur's confessional*_

 _MacArthur was just genuinely worried for whoever was just living in the general area of where Cat's brother._

 _"Wow, I hope it wasn't actually a bus, because if it is, he's managed to get me mad without even anything else." MacArthur looked pretty determined._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Other teams were actually starting to do the challenges, as they were all sure that they were prepared to do their thing.

''Chet, we're so going to rock this!'' Lorenzo yelled, as he was sure that rocking this was easy.

''But, you're driving!''

''So? I've practiced hard for my driver's license...this should be easy.''

The stepbrothers were definitely very different in their approaches, but they were just gaining the ire of some very impatient people.

''Come on, just do it already!'' Rad shouted, pressuring the stepbrothers.

''Yeah, this go-kart's probably got a high top speed!'' MacArthur shouted, directly insulting the stepbrothers.

Lorenzo was actually just doing a sort of rally with his thing, but he knew that he could drift in this thing, as he had to get a time of 90 seconds or better and the start line was at Grimaldi Forum and the end was just before a giant intersection.

''LET'S DO THIS!'' The stepbrother exclaimed, putting it into high-gear.

The kart was basically fast enough, but Lorenzo's control was a little...awkward, as he kept on just bumping into the walls thanks to him attempting to drift his way through.

''Uh, what the heck are those totally great sounds?'' Chet asked sarcastically.

''Shut up!'' Lorenzo shouted.

Since there was no rule against multiple teams being on the course at one time, the teams quickly took advantage of this, as Sanders and Morty jumped in to not waste their time.

''First one there...is...uh-'' Sanders said, struggling to find a reason.

''-the best kart racer, okay?'' Morty continued, finding a good enough reason.

''No way, who's going to win this?!'' Cat yelled, annoying the heck out of everybody else.

The reasonable police officer and the kid who has seen a lot were up against each other and also, there was a chance for someone else to jump in for dumb reasons.

''I've got this thing under lock!'' Sam shouted, literrally jumping into the kart.

Morty was just straight up driving alright, as he was just not doing too bad, but not too good, as he was just only slightly out of control.

Sanders was just trying to be the most on point that she was going to be, as she was just not in the mood to lose.

Lorenzo was done, but he was obviously mad about the time, as it obviously sucked quite a bit, as the citizens was just done.

''Okay, so that blew ass.'' Rick said, while Chet just nodded in audio.

''Come on, 2 minutes?!'' Lorenzo yelled, in frustration.

Sanders and Morty soon followed, as they were just a little bit more frustrated about the slightly questionable times that they have managed to get, as they were just trying to turn around.

''I got so close!'' Morty shouted, having a time of 95 seconds.

''Wow, I can't believe you got here ahead of me.'' Sanders said, having a time of 99 seconds.

The two of them returned back to the start, but they did notice something that span out of control.

''Wait a second, is that you?'' Sanders asked, just not sure what she was seeing.

Sam's kart was alright, but the blonde juvie girl was looking a little worse for the wear, as she had some sort of bump on her hand.

''Yeah, you got a problem?'' Sam asked, trying to be intimidating.

 _*The Babysitters' confessional*_

 _''Honestly, I have no idea what happened, but I ain't worrying about it!'' Cat said, just happy to keep on living._

 _*confessional's out*_

Enid just jumped in the kart pretty easily, as Rad was just ready to do some relaying in some karting action.

''Okay, this isn't easy, but I can handle the wheel.'' Rad boasted, being on the wrong side on the sidewalk.

Enid just drove off and there was many teams that were just trying their hardest to compete, as the rally was just making the contestants use their inner Jo.

It was basically race to see who could get the best time, even if it wasn't supposed to be a race at all, as Don was just typing up a reminder for something, as the many teams were all sure that they were willing to hit each other.

''Get prepared to make sure that you're done!'' Enid exclaimed, fighting against the villain.

''Done with what?'' Eddy asked smugly.

The young guy and girl were up against each other for the best times ever, as they were all sure that their moves, but thanks to one of the more unexpected teams, more or less, they made a massive comeback.

''Oh, watch for us?!'' Lorenzo yelled, flooring it and cornering smoothly. ''Seriously, Chet, we're going to make it!''

''You're doing good on time!'' Chet exclaimed, excited to see the results.

The stepbrothers knew that this wasn't going to be close, as Lorenzo was just going full on fast and soon, he crossed the finish line like he just came to a party.

''Whoa, 80 seconds on the second try? There's no way that's real!'' Lorenzo yelled through the intercom, pissing almost everybody else off.

''It's real as heck. Hah, try to beat 80 seconds!'' Chet told pretty much all ten teams, as they were starting to feel the annoyance.

Dawn was just happy for those two, as they were getting along and almost winning in the process and Brick was just coming back for the third try.

''Dawn, what I can do, ma'am?'' Brick asked, genuinely.

''Just try your hardest on the course.'' Dawn told him, trying to reassure him.

''Yes, ma'am!'' Brick exclaimed happily, as Cammy was just taking a quick look at him.

Cammy and Chun-Li were actually sure that they were both ready to beat the times, as the two of them weren't really saying that much about it and the duo were just happy to keep on trying.

 _*The Women Warriors' confessional*_

 _''Well, I didn't know that this show could even make a course like this in Monaco...I thought that it took months!'' Cammy said in total surprise._

 _''It's a reality TV show...they know how to set up things quickly!'' Chun-Li stated, not that surprised about it._

 _*The Odd Combinations' confessional*_

 _''I sense that something might be going with the villains. I think I might be an alliance to eliminate other teams.'' Dawn said, trying to figure the Villains Club's purpose._

 _''Right now, we've got to focus on getting on the same flight as the best!'' Brick exclaimed, just ready to put the wheel back in there._

 _''Don't worry, the wheel can easily be put back in.'' Dawn told him, as Brick was just trying to put it back in easily._

 _*Edd's confessional*_

 _''I hope that Eddy doesn't try to go for style, because the times on this course are very strict and honestly, even the best drivers are going to have sacrifice style for speed.'' The guy with a sock hat explained._

 _''Wow, that makes...so much sense!'' Mickey said, knowing what he did wrong._

 _*The confessionals are temporarily closed, as there's a lot happening*_

* * *

Four teams were pretty much going to the place with all of the greenery, as they were all sure that they were all sure to bring their best drawings to the game.

''Well, this is just total bull crap.'' Gwen said.

''Well, you said that it's going to be _easy._ Girl, let's just do this.'' Leshawna said

Gwen and Leshawna never knew that this was going to be a challenge where their patience was going to be tested, as only the smartest of the smartest and people who think they can draw.

Also, Tori and Trina were basically ready to do the same thing, as they were just snatching their drawing pad

Tails and Zooey were both just going for accuracy, no matter how much it cost and the yellow-coloured fox girl was just a little unsure, but however Ralf and Clark came here to do one thing.

''Let's make this challenge worth it!'' Ralf exclaimed, ready for the tedious moments.

With the girls, things were actually a little awkward.

''Okay, this is just the least challenging challenge ever!'' Trina exclaimed, just drawing them quickly.

''But, if you're going for accuracy, this could be hard.'' Tails said, just drawing it as perfectly as he could.

''But I ain't going to be accurate...or whatever that means!'' Trina exclaimed, making a drawing that looks roughly like the flower.

''It means that it should be perfect.'' Tori said, trying to do stuff with her hands.

''Which Tails' is! Seriously look at all of those details!'' Zooey shouted, pointing to definitely detailed version of the pictures. ''Winning this challenge on the first try would be awesome!''

''Er, see you guys!''

Tori and Trina were just going to another plant and drawing it as quickly.

''Geez, they've already gotten ten plants in there, but I've only got three! But then again, this looks awesome.'' Tails said, slightly unsure.

''...Yeah, I guess.'' Zooey said, completely sure.

The Foxes continued on doing their thing, while the Reality Show Heroes were definitely being bored by this amazing challenge with a lot of effort put into it.

''Come on, I swear this is testing my patience.'' Gwen said, definitely not feeling it.

''For realest real...when is this going to end?'' Tori asked, having her patience being stretched to a new level.

Trina and Leshawna weren't ready to slog through this, as there was a lot of them and it was really obvious that Clark was just doing combining the other teams' speed and Tails' accuracy.

''What the heck, you're the first place team!'' Trina exclaimed, as she was just seeing the lieutenant drawing. ''You could be doing something exciting-''

''Honestly, we're just trying our hardest to do the challenge...we don't need a reminder.'' Clark said, not caring about the exciting challenge.

Ralf was just happy to make sure that this challenge was completely nailed.

''My boy Clark coming with the determination!'' Leshawna exclaimed, just ready to call it a day for the time being. ''Seriously, though, what made you come here first?''

''This is definitely the hardest challenge in the leg...why you'd think I didn't want a challenge?'' Clark asked, as tedious and accurate are two words that make a hard challenge.

''Honestly, I thought this was easy.'' Gwen shrugged, just making her teammate feel like an idiot. ''But, we're gonna do this, anyways.''

Soon enough, the teams were definitely working their hardest to draw a conclusiong to this mess and the two fast teams were almost done with their pad, while the slower teams were two thirds of the way through.

And...

''What? I drew all of the plants!'' Tori shouted.

''Oh, so that's where you screwed up.'' Trina mocked her sister, who wasn't pleased.

''There's no way you would've drawn better.''

''I beg to differ...sorta-''

Tori and Trian were just a little angry over them not getting the pass and it was that when Gwen and Leshawna was just done with their drawing and the lady that worked there just gave them a thumbs up.

''No way, are you two from-''

''Sorry, I've got another challenge to complete.'' Gwen said, just not in the mood to be interviewed.

''What...?'' Leshawna tried to ask, but she was too far away.

Hilariously enough, the reward from the challenge was a Ridonculous Coin, which confused the heck out of the next team to finish it.

''Something tells me that there's more to this coin than I thought.'' Clark noted, as he was sure that he'd done good.

The lady was just giving them a quick thumbs down, as she was just pointing one flower that was messed up and Clark was just a little dissapointed and Ralf was just giving a deep sigh.

 _*The Mercenaries' confessional, where Ralf was just enlightened*_

 _''Okay, never let me block out your view in a challenge.'' Ralf said, clear on what he needs to do._

 _''You shouldn't be so careless, but honestly, it's not that big of a mistake.'' Clark replied, just sure that his friend was ready to make a comeback._

 _''Don't worry! I'm ready!'' Ralf exclaimed, ready to stay of the lieutenant's way._

 _*confessional's out or something*_

* * *

And that left, four evil villainous teams that were trying their hardest to make sure that their alliance wasn't too obvious to the observer and it was not working.

But one thing was of certain...they weren't the best of friends.

''Well, now that we're part of the same group of villains that like to rule-'' Boxman said, just having a dumb old smile on his face.

''Actually...I don't know what we're gonna go to do, cap'n!'' Smee happily said.

''Of course, we're gonna beat these challenges silly and beat the men silly, okay?!'' Stromboli shouted enthusiastically, somehow getting the title for no apparent reason.

''You're right, team cap'n!''

''Will you let me finish!''

Somehow, the two of them knew that they'd get to change each other and Hook was not liking this, if the sound of grumbling was anything to go by.

''Of course, I'll still call you captain!'' Smee shouted enthusiastically, unintentionally fustrating his captain. ''...Oh no.''

 _*The Pirate's confessional outside the stop*_

 _''Smee, I don't know why you wouldn't make me the team captain!''_

 _''...Actually, you're the team captain.'' Smee said, out of nowhere. ''You'll always be my captain.''_

 _*Stromboli's confessional*_

 _''All of those idiots I think should be team captain should get slapped upside that head!'' Stromboli admitted rudely._

 _''But, you're tough and an idiot, not exactly-'' Pete said, being Stromboli slapped him upside the head._

 _''Shut up!''_

 _*confessional end*_

Another team was definitely passing them by...if only because of their own speed, as they were just able to do something that no other team could do.

Basically just trying their hardest to look for the coins with some cool binoculars.

''Checking to see wherever the coins have the host's face will be easy!'' Edgeworth exclaimed, as it was really obvious.

''Well, it should easy, because we're going to make sure that we're one of the most consistent teams in the game!'' Franziska said.

Franziska was ready to do some negotiating with people that did not care, as she was just trying to speak the language and it wasn't a struggle.

''Can I have the Ridonculous Race coin?'' Stromboli angrily asked in Italian. ''I got two fists that are ready to make your face ugly! Also, I got a whipping man ready to make you get down on your-''

''Yes, he knows." Coachman's evil smile was just throwing the shopkeeper off his game and the whip actually being added to the intimidation.

Immediately, Stromboli got the coin, as he was just pleased with himself and it was really obvious that the Italian guy was just not ready to get out of the shop.

''Yeah, that idiot wants us to go.'' Stromboli said, as he was just getting some shouting in there. "Listen, Monaco goes in a-"

With a snap of the whip, things were going a lot smoother, as there was a several teams that just jumped back.

"I can't wait..." Coachman, still smiling at this point, actually managed to get him and his partner kicked out by an displeased and equally whip-happy Franziska, as Edgeworth was really prepared to speak another language, but didn't really chose to.

''You can speak English?'' Edgeworth asked, trying to convey the obvious.

Of course, the shopkeeper nodded yes, because if he couldn't really do it, he was practically screwed against two of these two.

''So, can you please get the Ridonculous Race coin? Honestly, we're just doing a simple challenge.'' Edgeworth continued, just making shopkeeper trying to figure what's he saying in a pretty simple way. ''So, you don't speak a lot of English-''

''Pay up you fat man! I got some ridonculous stuff going on!'' Eggman yelled, trying to mock English. ''I know I'm fat, but you're fat too!''

''I...I don't know why you're trying to insult me?'' The portly shopkeeper asked, almost scared of the potential of two mad scitentist.

''So, you do understand! I'm just trying my hardest to get the coin with Don's face on it.'' Eggman said, being a little bit respectful in a way that was somehow disrespectful.

''Okay...here's your thing.'' The shopkeeper said, just throwing the coins to both lawyers and the scientists.

The two teams were just genuinely angry at each other, as they were just ready to do some hard competition, as they were out of here like there was no tomorrow.

''Okay, so it's just us two.'' Mortimer said. ''And I ain't gonna be the last ones out of here if my life depends. You know, I've got the skills to show them that I can do this thang and...''

Smee and Pete weren't the best of friends, but they were adept at using sign language...well, it was good enough to get both of them.

''Smee, step lively-'' Captain Hook said, getting tired of the ''long'' wait.

''...these girls should be proud that I'm-''

''-Shut up and step lively, men!''

''Geez, you're so disrespectful.'' Mortimer grumbled, as he was just not in the mood to deal with complex relationships. ''Dumb captain and his dumb right-hand man.''

 _*Minnie's odd reaction*_

 _Minnie, unsurprisingly, was just plain dissapointed._

 _"Seriously, what really is their problem? It's like they were born with anger issues." Minnie was more asking an question than ranting._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two teams were actually just coming out of there without checking which coin it was, as there might have been a translation problem, but either way, they were off to the next challenge.

* * *

The teams from flight number two were actually landing and they were not happy to see what was happening, as they were definitely in the wrong country to do this thing.

''Flight number two lands and some are a little bit oblivious that the obvious the fact of...'' Don said, ready to transition into the exclaimation of-

''Oh my god, we're in France?!'' Katie exclaimed very loudly.

''Uh...yeah! You can't go into Monaco by plane!'' Jen replied, as though Katie was supposed to know. ''Please-''

''Whoa, chill out...we just didn't know that.'' Sadie said.

''Sorry about that.'' Tom said. ''Anyways, we've got to bounce together on the same aisle!"

Katie, Sadie, Tom and Jen were just smiling at the possibilities.

The bloggers and the fangirls were both trying their hardest, as they were just straight almost left behind by most of the teams, as Dante and Trish were actually just with them.

''Wow, your style is just trash to the maximum.'' Tom critiqued. ''Also, do you even know anything outside leather, Trish?''

''Yeah...actually your style isn't bad, just not great.'' Trish replied, become sarcastic. ''Wow, great attitude, though.''

''Thanks!'' Jen said, genuinely not being sarcastic. ''Besides, your style is totally trash!''

''And I agree!'' Dante shouted, just ready to insult her partner. ''Honestly, we're going to win where it matters.''

Trish was just not believing what she was with, as Katie and Sadie were pretty much on the same page about the two teams, as they were on the bus just hanging out together with a lot of teams, as the bus was a little dirty.

Others were having an questionable time on the bus, as they were feeling the French roads on their seats.

''Eh, sometimes, you've just gotta bump your problems out of the way.'' Sans said to Judy, who were surprised.

''That pun was pretty criminal, though.'' Judy stated, not very pleased and Papyrus just nodded along. ''Can you not make more puns, please?''

''Geez, chill out for a second.'' Sans said, relaxing hard on his bumpy seat. ''I'm just trying to pass the time.''

Nick was just not feeling the bump, as he was just basically just looking at the sights of Nice and he just wanted to step out of the bus to check out the place.

''Judy, I don't know how we're going to get here from Zootopia, but I just want to see this place!'' Nick said, just wanting to get off the bus.

''Wait, couldn't we just run-oh, yeah.'' Judy told him, ready to make sure that Monaco was beautiful. ''Isn't Monaco kinda like this one?''

The teams were pretty much on the bus, just trying their hardest to ignore how un-smooth the ride was, as it was actually pretty short thanks to the lack of traffic.

''Let's show them what's up!'' Mario proclaimed, happy to have a chance at being on the first flight.

''Yeah!'' Luigi exclaimed happily.

Other teams were just a bit jealous of the extremely famous brothers, as 24 teams were up against them and they didn't even look impressed of their achievements.

 _*The Rude Dudes' confessional*_

 _''Uh, hey, what's wrong with those Mario guys?'' Jack asked, a little unsure of his beef._

 _''Yeah, just because they've been doing their things for years doesn't meant that they're not going to fuck it up! Man knows how to fuck them up with my hidden skills!'' Phil boasted, as his hand had some strong liquid. ''Er, obviously-''_

 _''Really? What did you do?''_

 _''Planning and some other shit...''_

 _*confessional's out for the episode...also wait for the next part, which is definitely coming next week*_

Don was just still not wearing his shirt and jacket, as he was just showing off his muscles.

''Will the first place team arrive? Has the Ice Dancers changed? And how will the teams from flight number two deal with the teams from flight number one? I already know, but you just have to keep on reading or watching...''

The camera zoomed in on his face.

''...The Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3, where the challenges get real and the chances of teams hitting the chill zone go up...as a consequence of the teams having to do two challenges!**


	20. Episode 3-3: Battling Around Monaco!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 3: The Monaco Mess!**  
 **Part 3: Battling Around Monaco!**

 **Yes, it's still 93 teams and yeah, the wait between parts is getting longer...mostly because the parts are also getting longer and slightly more imprvoed, depending on what perspective you were using!**

* * *

Some of the more questionable teams were just trying their hardest to draw a conclusion to this challenge and one of the teams' smarts were just making them surprised.

''Finally, I'm done!'' Tails exclaimed, as he was feeling the effort pay off and obviously, the lady just gave him a coin for the moment. ''The challenges are linked in some form!''

''So, are we going to do something exciting. Because I'd like to do something cool!'' Zooey happily shouted, as she was just excited to do something cooler.

Tails and Zooey also noticed that Eggman and Boxman were just blowing through this challenge with one special technique, as the robotics were being used hard.

''Is this cheating?'' Ally asked, as Eggman was just being helped. ''What is this?''

''It's an exploit!'' Eggman shouted, as he noticed that the other teams were just looking at him like he was cheating. ''Seriously, this is going to be one long challenge.''

Boxman was just rolling his eyes, as he was just offering his own advice.

''Well, yeah, you're going to make sure that this challenge is definitely worth the time..because that last challenge was mediocre.''

Tom was just not happy that he was just doing the drawing, as Jen was definitely not happy with the results.

''Er, science guys? Can you, like, help me?'' Jen asked, trying to get a easy ride to some sorts after struggling with the challenge.

''Now that would be cheating!'' Eggman exclaimed, just excited to do some cheating and Jen was just wanting some advice on the art.

''Hey, I just trying to get an second opinion." Jen was just sighing in confusion

''You're joking, right? The egg doesn't do requests!''

Eggman was just making his hands somehow draw quickly, as Boxman was just sure that his scientist friend was just going to get some results.

As most of the teams that were here to draw were, surprise, surprise, drawing their way through the challenge, some of them were decided to do some pretty risky things.

''Can I just take some of these beatitful flowers?'' Sly asked, still not convicing the agent about his risky moves. ''For a certain beatitful foxy lady?''

Carmelita just ignored him, as she was just fully focused on the ''enemy'' that was in front of her and the enemy that was also just in front of her.

''Is that a no I can hear?'' Sly asked, as Carmelita just told him loud and clear.

''You'd still to go to jail at the end of this.''

 _*Sly's confessional*_

 _''So, I'm trying to win this challenge, because I know what's up with this country, you see...I'd rather not say it, because I'm on TV.'' The raccoon said, as he was just to discuss some random thievery._

 _*confessional end*_

Meanwhile, Kaio was just taking some time to draw, as this giant challenge was more similar to Either-or mixed with a Botch-or-Watch, as he just wanted his mom to know that his drawings were good.

''Well, it would take a long time to draw the plants accurately, although we may actually complete the challenge. I guess do it roughly wouldn't be a problem, right?'' Dendy asked, as she was just analysing her options, but Kaio had already picked one. ''Kaio, I...have no idea what to say.''

''Well, yeah. Sometimes, you just don't know.'' Kaio said, being focused on the reference and the drawing.

* * *

The teams that were in Monaco were having a rough time, as they were all sure that this battle was going to be pretty ridiculous, as some of the more ranbunctious teams were having a ranbunctious time on the karting challenge, which was just having a fighting problem.

''I know I'm not going to hear the end of this, but I'm sure that the contestants are having a fun time.'' Don said, as he was just on the phone.

The karters were trying as hard as they could, as the walls had actual barriers on them and the worst of them were just bumping off all of them and their teammates were not happy about it.

''Well, we just have to drive and we should be home free, right?'' Josee asked, very smugly.

''But, the handling is really messed up on those things.'' Judy said, a little concerned about the kart. ''This is the hard challenge for sure!''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah...you dance on ice. I have to drive for my job and I have to actually do some hard work, while you...dance on ice?''

''Wow, I'm very broken by those mean-''

The girl fight was interrupted by a cry that wasn't good, as the two of them were just slightly dissapointed by their partner's skills, as there was a lot of players that were just trying to wreck each other.

Morty wasn't one of them, as he just about managed to pass and Rick was just trying to find a drink to celebrate, as Morty was just genuinely happy to just give him a ride.

''Fuck yeah, these guys aren't ready for me!'' Rick yelled, making sure that everybody was mad.

''Well, you're not wrong...my partner also aced it.'' MacArthur exclaimed. ''You know what...I'm ready!''

Soon enough, Morty and Sanders came back to see a rare sight, as Jacques was just off again and the drunk scitentist and the rough cop were just ready to spar off.

''Yeah, yeah, you know I've never been not *urp* drunk for like...too much time and, uh, I feel like a shitty man.'' Rick said, just not convincing MacArthur.

''You know alcohol addiction is a terrible thing, right?'' Sanders asked, not budging.

''Well, I don't give a shit.''

Sanders, Morty, Rick and MacArthur were pretty much running to the next challenge at this point, as the 2 teams were just prepared to do some special arguing about nothing.

''Hey, so what are you going to do?'' Morty asked, just wanting some insight.

''Just find some random challenge and beat it.'' MacArthur said, as it was her turn to do one and Morty just a little surprised.

''Yeah, great move, it's not like everybody's going to pass you.''

''Really? It's probably one of my weakest ones and it's probably going to ruin my chances of winning.''

''Well, I-'

''Step it up, we're also done!'' Jacques shouted, as he was just trying to push through the challenge.

The other teams were actually just very surprised that the Ice Dancers managed to get through all of the craziness and Josee was just keeping up her smile.

''Well, we made it seem easy.'' Josee told the rest of them, arrogantly.

''Come on, it's actually really hard!'' Katie protested, as Sadie was just on the racetrack.

 _*Jacques' confessional*_

 _''I don't know how I managed to get a time of 89 seconds, but you know what I think is impressive?'' Jacques said, still keeping up that smile. ''I managed to avoid the all of the teams that crashed!''_

 _Josee was just still smiling, as she knew that she would be a good candidate for the top three._

 _*confessional's over done*_

Sonic and Knuckles were actually trying to beat Tails and Zooey, as they were both just trying to get their best times midst all of the chaos and it was really obvious, that they were straight going for speed.

''Let's kick it into overdrive!'' Sonic shouted, as he just managed make sure that his friend was definitely following Tails' advice

''Alright, let's get those seconds shaved off!'' Zooey exclaimed, just ready to do some dodging.

Sonic and Zooey knew that they were going to have to just bring their speed up, as they were not only flooring, but they were both just trying their hardest to keep their momentum around the corner just by using momentum.

In the end, Sonic's team got 80 seconds, while Tails' team got 82 seconds, but it was time for both teams to go their seperate ways, as others keep on sucking.

''Eh, what's with the chaos?'' Sans asked, almost sarcastically.

''Sans, this chaos is very crazy!'' Papyrus was just trying to avoid all of the contestants that were turning back, as he was just swerving left and right.

''Yeah, it's going very good...monsieur.'' Spy said, genuinely, as he managed to stop the car.

Hank was just trying to watch his son kart as hard as he could, as Phil was basically doing the same thing to Jack, who was a little confused at how he was able to drive heard.

Some other teams were actually trying their hardest to make sure that they were able to win the second challenge.

''Wow, this isn't going to be good.'' Clark noted, as Cammy and Brick were done with the challenge. ''Seriously, this is going to be one awkward battle!''

''Well, I'm glad your friend is definitely enjoying it.'' Cammy said, just happy to see Ralf in such a good mood.

''I can predict that Mario's going to win this challenge...it's really obvious.'' Dawn stated, just ready to move on from the challenge.

''He's a karting master. That's really obvious.''

''But don't let that stop you from trying. I predict that he has a flaw.''

Clark was just a little astounded that the girls were actually telling facts that he already knew, as he was just more focused on listening to them, but he was just waiting for his friend to own it.

Brick and Dawn were back and they were just running to choose the next challenge, as the other two were just talking amongst each other.

''Anyways, Clark, what do you do?'' Cammy asked, just wanting to know some things.

''I just do a lot of crazy and classified missions...well, I get paid to protect a lot of people...I think it-''

Suddenly, their teammates were back and they were readier than ever to do their own things.

* * *

The first few teams to do some finishing, as they were all sure that they were prepared to do some of the strongest running that they could really do, as the trio was just trying their hardest to perfecting their best run.

''And it's The Ice Dancers against the Bad Couple against the Evil Geniuses...clearly the good guys are out on vacation or something, because we're missing a few!'' Don announced, making sure that none of the bad teams could hear what he could say.

Unluckily, there was a couple of evil geniuses there that was able to do some hearing, as Eggman just stopped for the insult that didn't meant that much.

''What, do you want more good guys in the competition?'' Eggman asked, as Don's unintentional tactics was making the host a target. ''Because I'm not one!''

''Can we just-'' Boxman dragged him for half a second and then...

...as Jacques and Josee was actually just jumping into the Chill Zone with a great leap...

...and as Alejandro and Heather were running their hardest on the sand...

...and as Tails and Zooey were actually just hopping over the fence to just impress the crowd, the race for first was going to end pretty soon...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...''Well, it's hard to argue that the Ice Dancers are in first, but The Foxes get a great second place position!''

Josee were actually just celebrating as hard as she could and Jacques was just happy that he'd managed to get first place so early in the crazy competition.

''The gold is ours...sorta!'' Josee shouted happily, as she was still jumping around and Tails was just looking at her exxagrated happiness with a hint of empathy. ''Now, tomorrow, we're going to do it again!''

''I'm just happy for her, as she's just happy for the win.'' the yellow fox guy said, as he was just preparing his goggles.

Zooey was just ready to let bygones be bygones, as she was just chilling on the beach with Jacques' smug face, getting ready to just hang out hard.

''So, Jacques, are you alright?''

''Yeah...I just wanted to know that I'm happy to win with my skills.'' Jacques exclaimed, as his fake humility was just making Zooey almost puke.

''Wow, I'm glad that you won.''

''Third goes to the evil geniuses and fourth goes to the baddest couple!''

Third place was just throwing something at Josee, who was already prepared for it...even if Eggman didn't really care that much about it, as the beach was definitely troubled by the battle that was about to ensue.

''You're joking, right?'' Heather asked, as Eggman wasn't getting the intent right.

Soon, the scientist was just getting hit by a couple of hard rocks, as they managed to hit his now cracked glasses and he was definitely feeling ambivolent about that rock throw.

''ARGH-'' Eggman almost growled, before Boxman just slapped him in the face.

''We don't have time for that nonsense!'' Boxman told him loudly, as all of the other teams watched.

 _*The Ice Dancers' confessional*_

 _''Hah, always first, always winning and always prepared, at this point, we'll be making sure that we're on top of the podium, right, Jacques?'' Josee asked in such a positive way._

 _''Huh?'' Jacques said. ''I'd though you'd never notice.''_

 _The two of them were exchanging...something hidden, as the cameras switched to another team._

 _*The Foxes' confessional*_

 _''The chances of this going bad was pretty high. I'm glad that I wasn't the target of it, because I might have done something to Alejandro's face mid-flight.'' Zooey told Tails, who was just shaking his head._

 _''Wait, you did it?!'' Tails yelled, actually feeling two contradicting emotions. ''You're joking for sure, right?''_

 _Tails was just moving away suddenly._

 _*Boxman and Alejandro's confessional*_

 _Boxman was just actually angry at his partner, but Alejandro was definitely a little bit happier than before._

 _''How am I going to explain to the boss?'' Boxman fretted, as he was just scratching his half-head of hair. ''Alejandro, I don't care-''_

 _''Just tell half of the truth and she won't know a thing...'' Alejandro said, as Boxman was definitely out of his sight. ''Don't worry, I've got a purpose for him in the future...I just need to do make him drop his guard.''_

 _''Well, I still can hear you!'' Boxman yelled, alerting the Spaniard about whatever he said._

 _*The confessional's end is kinda near*_

 **1st: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **3rd: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **4th: The Bad Couple (Heather & Alejandro)**

* * *

The 51 teams were actually battling in Monaco and it wasn't a pretty sight for the people that were just watching the challenges, let alone the contestants that were just trying to get some examples for how to own the challenge and Fry and Bender wasn't one of the teams that were doing, as the bendy robot was just shouting hard.

''Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to all of you people that are just trying to get the best cheap beer on the planet! You want to find the best for not that much! Well, I swear I'm not stalling-'' Bender stalled, as the actor and Fry were impressed by it. ''Fuck-''

''Well, we're on TV, so we kinda can't swear.'' Fry said, as though he was dissapointed at the censoring and actually gave a crap.

Fry and Bender were actually running on, as they were all sure that they were prepared for the battle ahead.

Ryo managed to hit it on the nose, as he was definitely feeling his inner fear, as Ron was just trying to be cool, confindent and calm and he tried hard enough to get the coin, Maguro was just trying to cry, but he couldn't cry.

''Dang, I guess I couldn't do it.'' Maguro said, still having that confindent smile. ''Seriously, Sig, you should act.

''But, I'm super monotone and I feel like I just woke up.'' Sig said, as his two heterochromatic eyes was still looking pretty tired.

''Still, that doesn't mean you have to give up.''

''...Isn't this your challenge?!''

''Uhhhh...'' Maguro said, just making his bowl cut scruffier, as Dante was just butting in. ''Yo, demon guy, what's up?''

''Just trying to save your guy from pussying out.'' Dante told him, as the two of them were actually staying pretty cool and the two of them were actually just happy to do some waiting.

Shen was just trying to yell his hardest, as Kukri was ready to leak this footage out to the big wide world, but something slightly strange happened.

''What the hell just happened!'' Shen yelled, as his voice accidently cracked mid-sentence.

All was looking pretty quiet, as Shen was just ready to bring some of the best punches that they could do it in the best way, especially since that Kukri was still recording it, Pete was just getting tired of waiting and Gwen was just not ready.

Gwen was definitely trying to get out of a reality show rut, as she was just portraying someone that was just vitcimized by a cruel man and she passed.

Pete was doing something kind of similar to a scam artist, as back home, he was definitely good at doing this kind of thing and he was crying his heart out.

Kukri was just still trying to upload the video, as Shen's voice was starting to give out a little bit.

Stromboli was actually drunk on nothing, as his balance was pretty unsteady in the current moment and his partner was just done with trying to make sense of whatever else was happening.

 **'**

Rad and Enid were actually prepared to do some stuff, as they were just trying to fight hard on with his amazing fists, as they were ready to speak another language and Sanders and MacArthur were pretty much in the same situation.

Only things were a lot more pressuring.

''Mr. Don-io is going to flip-io out, if I don't get the coin-io!'' MacArthur yelled, just ready to do it loudly.

''Hey...just give us the coins, please. I know you don't want to do this.'' Enid said, genuinely relaxed.

The two of them were actually just getting their coins and just to be sure that it was the real deal, they flipped it quickly.

''Yeah, wait!'' Both of the botchers shouted at the same time.

''How did you get here so quickly?'' MacArthur asked.

''Because I can run fast...he's just alright.'' Enid replied.

The three ladies and one guy was very confindent that they'd reach the chill zone, especially since their energy was ridiculously high and their passion to win just as elevated.

The tough cop and the careless ninja were just looking at each other with their game faces, as they were both just happy to see that their coins were the real deal.

There was several teams that wanted to do their thing inside the store, but they were just a little

* * *

More teams were actually arriving at the finish line, as the sun was actually just starting to go down a little bit, as the afternoon was just getting started and Don was looking very tanned.

''Nice tan, host guy.'' Ralf commented, as Don was looking a little bit darker than before.

''Thanks. You're in fifth place!'' Don announced. ''You should be proud...or something.''

''You're very welcome.'' Clark was just trying to get behind the fact that Sonic was definitely about to come, if the random wind didn't already signal the blue blur was arriving. ''Wow, this is going to be pretty windy.''

Sonic and Knuckles were actually just running as hard to somewhere else, but they were definitely messing up the place with their high speed and scaring the other contestants with their sprinting.

The three teams that were actually now coming were pretty sure that first place was taken, but that didn't stop them from bringing some trash talking to the plate.

''Well, I can't believe it's you guys.'' Gwen said, forgoing the trash.

''Your chances of losing is pretty real!'' MacArthur exclaimed, as she was just rubbing her sweaty forehead off.

''Yep, it's looking pretty real.'' Enid said, pretty casually, as she was just running with her friend to make sure that Rad was still on a equal level.

''I don't mind being eighth.'' Rad guessed, trying to be casual about his new position, as it was only the third round for him.

''MacArthur, Sanders, you're in sixth, Gwen and Leshawna, you're in seventh, Rad and Enid, you're in eighth place!'' Don announced, as the teams were coming in that order and he was just still doing his job. ''Honestly, I'd never thought that these three would be part of the top ten!''

The three teams were just ignoring him, as they were all sure that Don was about to talk about some random nonsense...that just happened to be this round of the Ridonculous Race.

''The Ice Dancers win this round, but who's going to lose it. Certainly not the eight duos that have already arrived, but it could be the guys on flight number three and four or the teams that aren't at the Chill Zone! Just keep on watching/reading The Super Ridonculous Race!''

The next team was definitely arriving, as they were just feeling the mood, but Don just told them to stop for obvious reasons.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, where questions such as these will be answered!**

 **Will the teams from Flight 4 actually arrive in Monaco?**

 **Will teams from Flight 3 actually get on the first flight?**

 **And is checking the real coins important?**

 **Who cares, because-**

 **The finishing teams that were actually done with the Monaco Mix-up:**

 **1st: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **3rd: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **4th: The Bad Couple (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **5th: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **6th: The Police Officers (MacArthur & Sanders)**  
 **7th: The Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **8th: The Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**

 **77 teams will continue the race and 2 will go home and officially be called losers by the host, even if they are all losers in some form!**

 **Yes, there's now 93 teams...I can't count that well.**


	21. Episode 3-4: The True Beach Zone!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 3: The Monaco Mess!**  
 **Part 4: The True Beach Zone!**

 **Note: Well, this pretty much took two weeks...in the literal sense, but honestly most of the effort was basically done in the previous two days, especially since I didn't have access to the computer in the last week!**

 **000**

The eight teams that tried their hardest to win were actually done with the race and there was two that were actually coming with a good chance, as they were a little bit sure that these coins were the real deal.

Stromboli actually checked the coin to make sure that it was the real deal...surprisingly enough, it wasn't the real one.

"Dang it, you bitch!'' Stromboli yelled, as he was just done with the craziness.

"Aha, now you're going to be toast!'' Mortimer exclaimed, as Coachman was just starting to feel a little bit betrayed.

"Wow, you're really going to be plonkers about this?'' Coachman was just a little bit angry at everybody, as Pete was just making a quick off hand comment.

"Hey, your partner's the plonker, not us.''

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to go with it.''

The two mouses were actually just arriving at the Chill Zone and they were just uncessessarily smug and Stromboli was just scared for his dignity, as it was going to be downed.

"Hah, I'm also here!'' a pretty small guy with shoulder length black hair shouted.

Lorenzo looked like that he'd got something pretty good, as Chet was just catching up to them.

"What the-''

Of course, the host wasn't really expecting the stepbrothers to finish their second challenge so fast, but for the reluctant partners...it was to be expected for them and since the host managed to get their _real_ coins...

Guys who kinda don't like each other, ninth. Stepbrothers, you're in tenth...I have no idea how you two finished so quickly, but I don't care. You're both on the first flight.'' the host said, as the two teams were just happy that they managed to get something worth the moments.

Lorenzo was just ridiculously pissed at the fat bear scammer and the thin mouse romantic, as Chet was pretty sure that this wasn't supposed to happen.

"So, are you just going make us lose or something?''

"No...I'm going to keep ya for later and honestly, it's going to hurt much more than you think.'' Pete threatened the younger stepbrother. ''Trust me, if you want to-''

"Hey, can you please at least shut your mouth?''

"No, it wouldn't be his problem at least.'' Lorenzo pointed at Chet.

"Hey-'' the whiter stepbrother protested this, as Pete just shutted his mouth. ''-Lorenzo, this guy is genuinely lame!''

Pete and Lorenzo were looking at each other pretty meanly, as there was a certain bunch of people that were coming at them fast and they didn't really even care who was in the way.

"And you're about to get owned-'' Chet exclaimed, before the next team pushed him over.

"Yeah, that's what you get for making an ridiculously easy challenge!''

A bendy robot was just genuinely mad at the main host for just making a challenge where they had to check a real coin and Fry was sure that it was a fake.

"There's no way it's-''

"Seriously...someone should've checked this challenge for sure. Fry, Bender, you get 11th...''

The next team was just a little mad that this challenge was so easy, as they were just done with their games and the high-speed sprinting.

...Edgeworth and Von Karma, to use your surnames, you're definitely in 12th!''

"Well, this is definitely a slightly dissapointing leg.'' Von Karma commented, as she was not in the mood for bad challenges. ''Today's challenge are a combination of strong and weak and let me tell you this isn't even worth of the effort-''

"Er, what the hell just happened? And why the hell wasn't I in it?'' Stromboli asked, as he looked pretty stunned.

"Honestly, you're in 13th, you're still on the first flight and Coachman's giving a good whipping.'' The host announced, also managing to get a good whip hit. ''This is is going to be terribly awesome.''

The British sadist with a top hat was just ready to give his statement to people who didn't care a single bit.

"Indeed...besides most of the teams here are ready to lose to my whip-''

"Oh, this is a whipping competition, isn't it?'' Von Karma asked, just ready to fight hard.

"Oh, you're so cute when you are actually trying to scare me.''

"Honestly, height doesn't matter that much. All that I know is that my whip's got its' own mind.''

The two were just trying to scare each other or something like that, as the three other teams were just looking on in confusion, as Don was just getting excited for the potential craziness.

 _*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

 _"Well this isn't the most expected of conclusions. Honestly, those two are definitely not worth the effort." The whip wearing girl explained. "But, those two are very different in a very bad way...or rather, that man with the top hat."_

 _Edgeworth was just not surprised that this mess actually happened._

 _"At the very least, this is going to be worth something important."_

 _*_ The _Cruel Seniors' confessional*_

 _"Those other teams are going to get kicked if they think they can win!" Stromboli was just yelling like he didn't care. "You wanna get beaten up?!''_

 _Barker was just eyeing his companion like he was crazy._

 _"I don't care to know why you're doing this, but I have got plan to do...something."_

 _*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

 _Yeah, this is going to be pretty weird...Bender?" Fry was just scratching his head like he had no idea what just happened._

 _"Man, I've got plenty of good beer where that came from!"_

 _Suddenly, there was a crate._

 _*confessional's time is up, man*_

 **000**

Several teams were actually done with their first challenge, as they were jjust trying their hardest to make sure that their second challenge wasn't going as bad as the others.

"Wow, this is just total crap.'' Shen said, as he was just karting as hard as he could. ''Who even likes this thing?''

"Dude, this is pretty amazing!" Phil was just driving at speed, ignoring all of the other teams that were in the situations. "Come on, why you hating?"

"Because it drives like it got beaten up by me."

"So? I got my own ride and it's total crap, but-"

During the time that these two were actually battling, some of the more skilled teams were done and Kim and Ron were one of those skilled teams that were able to pass through.

''Well, that was really awesome!'' Ron was just feeling well-rested, as Kim was just returning to the starting line. ''Er, Kim, you're in one piece?''

''Yeah, just make sure that they're not trying to crush each other.''

''Okay.''

Phil was just looking a lot happier than normal, as he was just swearing his butt at passing a simple challenge, but there's a lot more teams that were genuinely mad.

''Yeah, bub, you're just trying to be a piece of crap.'' Wolverine was just saying, as Spy was just using some shady techniques. ''I got the perfect move for that.''

''Consider it brung!'' Itsuki yelled, as he was definitely swerving a little bit. ''Yeah, let's drive it hard!''

The driving was starting to really get ridiculously, as Austin and Kagura were definitely battling to just have the funnest drives and Spy was really attempting to make sure he was way ahead.

''I don't even know why you're here.'' Spy was just taking one look at the mediocre driver.

''Honestly, it's not the most amazing thing, but it's close.''

''Well, you're going to be closed by-''

Spy bumped into the wall, as Wolverine managaged to get a great pass on him and the time was defintiely going to be pretty awkward compared the three of them, who were still trying to be head to head.

''I ain't ready to give up you know!'' Kagura yelled.

''I don't give up.'' Itsuki, really rough. ''Yeah, this is-''

They all just stop, as the three teams managed to get a okay time that either dissapointed the teammates with being stressed as heck or just elated that they managed to get things actually done.

''Oh my god, this was just ridiculous!''

''Eh, it's nothing new for me.'' Wolverine was just genuinely shrugging hard.

''Oh, crud! This is going to be awesome!'' Austin was just genuinely excited to bring it hard.

This is going to be very packed, as well, there's many teams were actually willing to bring it hard, especially since they had no reason to do so other than a lot of money.

 **000**

The teams from flight number three definitely had a slightly nasty announcement, as their flight landing was going to be delayed due to some strange congestion problems.

But then again, Nice is on the Mediterranean Sea, so there was a lot of holiday people that were just going to the city during the hottest and the best times.

"This leg ain't going to be easy, if what the tip said was true.'' Alya sighed, making Nino a little surprised.

"Whoa, you must know a lot.'' Nino got a little startled.

"The top said it wasn't going to.'' Velma was just rolling her own eyes, as Nino was just a little surprised.

"Oh, yeah, you're right, my girl.''

"Don't ever call me your girl again.''

The talk was just as awkward as the other unconsiderate guys, as the two teams that were actually at back weren't even having a good time and Spy was definitely a complainer.

"Ze plan needs a little less of these people at the back.''

"No way, this ain't awesome!'' Leni exclaimed, as she was smelling the farts. ''It's going to be awesome there!''

Lori was just trying to get a good connection up in the air, as she was just making it work with a really bad signal.

"Bobby...this connection isn't great...wait can you hear me...I'm going to Monaco right now with my sister. "

"Wait, how are you getting a signal up here?"

"I'm above Monaco or something...so..."

"Hey, I was just wondering-"

The signal cut out, as the rest of the teams were just ready to land as hard as they could...even Lori was just sighing quietly and Vel!a was looking glum.

"Folks, we're going to land in Nice, as there's no airport in Monaco and for the people that are going to Monaco, there should be a bus that either goes into Monaco or get thd bus to the station to take the train to Monaco!"

Some of the teams felt like they were being called out by someone, as they were a little tense due to the crazy competition, while the rest of them were confused by the alternative route to Monaco.

Wherever it mattered or not, they were soon off for the city state and they had to go the long way to the somewhat enclosed and very beautiful country.

An hour later, they all arrived at Monaco and things were ready to get hot with some of the more casual teams getting the tip first and whatever mattered right now was pretty ridiculous.

"Whoa, a four-way challenge? This isn't going to be some walk in the park." Shawn was just a little bit nervous.

"But at least we only have to do two of them!" Beat was just ready to . "You wanna draw?"

''Eh, sure, at the least the line isn't ten years long.''

Jasmine and Shawn were more ready for it than ever, as Shawn was just looking more determined than ever to do the challenge.

Other teams chose it pretty damn quickly, as they had no time to waste, as most of them chose to drive their hardest to prove something that either nobody cared about or nobody here gave a damn about.

 _*The Military Strategists' confessional*_

 _''Judging from the fact that the race seems to be very on, I thought that we needed a change of pace.'' Max said, taking a bunch of credit. ''Sami got the idea from just seeing that crazy race._

 _*Confessional's getting leaked soon*_

 **000**

Some teams were battling hard to make sure that they were on the leading flight out of Nice, as they were doing some questionable tactics to just get ahead of the others.

"Aw, this is going to be terribly stupid." Shingo was just trying his hardest to draw, but it looked nothing like the actual flower.

"Honestly, just be focused on drawing like...I would have done!"

" Hey, Beni?" Shingo was trying to draw that one rose.

"What's your deal?"

It was really obvious that good drawings were getting attention from the others, no matter if the team that doing it were punks or detectives, as Beat and Daphne was wowing the rest of them.

Honestly, it was really going to be a close one, if the artists were any indication, as they were just trying their hardest to make it unique as well as good.

The battle was far from over, as there was some pretty rough attempts at just drawing a decent conclusion to this challenge, wherever it was an obvious rush job or not.

''Come on, I tried my hardest!'' Spencer was just protesting his bad drawing.

Some were not in the mood for his threatriatics, especially since they were focused on being as artistic as they could be.

Hinata was just trying her hardest to get her inner artist, as she was genuinely attempting to just do her first time and she showed it to the world.

''Well, this is going to be an awkward one. " Benimaru was just looking at his piece. "Madamoiselle?"

Even if the gardener had her reservations about the two average art pieces, the two got their tokens, as the pictures showed the flowers kinda accurately, as Spencer went back to fix the one messed up flower.

"Batsu, the kart's all yours!" Hinata declared, as the Japanese hothead was just in the mood to race.

"Alright!"

There was a lot of surprise coming from certain people, as they were expecting the artist to come out on top, but Shingo and Benimaru was ready to take the seats on the first flight.

But some teams were a little more focused on just trying to draw a great picture, while others were just ready to do that one thing that they needed to do...even if it wasn't really obvious.

''Yeah, you've got this thing buddy!'' Jyushimatsu was just motivating his partner. ''Does he?''

''I don't even know...he looks cool, though.'' Johnny added in, as his coolness was apparently very high.

''Yeah, he's also my brother and he's my MVP!''

Johnny was just not ready for the things that were happening next and so was Phil or whoever was there, as Karamatsu got heads and he was just acting for an non-existant girl.

''You know, I've been seeing you for a while...and...''

The NEET with a blue jumper was just definitely dropping.

''...you're one of the most well-rounded girls in the world and I know that the gears of love have started to turn and you're a great friend.''

Sans was just a little bit uncomfortable, but Papyrus was just in love with the NEET's acting, as Jyushimatsu was a just in the mood to motivate.

''Wowie!'' The two excitable dudes exclaimed.

The brothers were definitely getting the token, as they not only managed to snatch it, but Karamatsu did a really awkward handshake that made the actor confused.

''Bye, guy!'' Jyushimatsu yelled, as he was just sprinting off alone.

 **000**

Some teams were definitely trying their hardest to basically make their finish as dramatic as possible, as some of the best people were attempting to finish the challenge.

''You're not in fourteenth...yet.''

Kim had already arrived, as the redhead was definitely way ahead of her partner.

''And here comes another team that's trying to be fourteenth!''

Another team were looking on confidently, as these two were the realest of the cups, as they were sprinting to the Chill Zone, where the rage was still oncomi from a certain someone.

"And 14th goes to the Teen Agents, while 15th goes to the Cup Brothers!" Don announced, as Ron arrived slightly early to the zone. "No points for guessing for what happened, though."

"You're kidding me, right?" Cuphead asked, just stumped. "You kinda tripped over a pebble."

"Well, it wasn't that big of a deal."

The two teams were definitely done for the day, as there was a few more duos thst were coming through in the battle and they were keeping up the stamina for sure, leading the host to take a great look.

"And here's two more that are-wait, weren't they on the third flight? And they're from the second flight-"

"Huh, never seen a speedy comeback?" Gai jumped on the zone.

"I make comebacks all of the time...no-one gives a damn." Shen's team was in the Chill Zone firat, as they're 16th and the obscure fighters were in a good 17th place.

"Regardless of the comeback, you're on the first flight! Congrats, guys!" Don told the two, sparking a little something between the two punchy teams. ''Er, enjoy each other's company.''

The next two duos were actually coming just as quickly, as they were pretty much at the Chill Zone in no time.

''Ryu, Ken, you're in 19th and Ryo and Yuri, you're 18th!'' Don told the two of them, who were just happy to have a casual conversation.

''You know, I'd never thought you were the Kyokugen girl.'' Ken looked down at the karate girl.

''Honestly, it's kinda obvious. Hey, wait a second!'' Yuri was just not in the mood. ''You just think I'm not stronger than you!''

''That's not what I meant. I mean your skills are amazing, but you...just don't look the part.''

''Are you trying to be serious...yeah, I just don't wear my gi everywhere like my brother.''

''Don't worry about it.''

The two teams were actually just in the mood for a little bit of fighting, as the fastest duo were just slipping on something, as they were just falling over a small pebble.

''Wha? We were going so fast that we arrived at the Chill Zone already?'' Sonic asked, he was just happy that he got 20th place. ''I'm not complaining.''

''Dude, it's not worth the bruises.'' Knuckles groaned, as he got back up.

''Really?''

''No.''

There was definitely a few more teams that were actually arriving and they were looking determined to get the last few sets of tickets on the first flight and one of them were definitely catching Don's eye...as they were walking.

''Well, that was great. Slowing down everybody else was definitely a tasty treat.'' Morrigan said, just excited for the next leg. ''And we're even on the first flight!''

''I had a really fun time acting and I didn't even have to sing! This still feels pretty weird.'' Felicia was just a cat girl with a big dumb smile on her face.

''But, we're going to be tied with the first place players and...''

''I thought we weren't going to do that.''

''Geez, I thought you wanted to win!''

''You can't just suck the energy out of the other guys!''

''Well, you're definitely tied with first, because you are in twenty-first place and you're on the first flight...just don't suck the energy out of the others or else, you're gonna get a penalty!'' Don told Morrigan, as she managed to hear it loud and clear.

The succubus was just not worried, as she had a lot more ways to do the thing that she wanted to do and the cat girl was just really relieved that she wasn't able to do that.

The next team were definitely plundering something.

''Isn't that for free? Either way, pirates, you're in 22nd place!'' Don told the two of them.

Hook and Smee were just ready to celebrate with their team, as they were just trying to find their alliance that was pretty much on the beach, while another team that was just a little bit suspicious.

''Cammy, Chun-Li, you're in 23rd.'' The host stated, as he was just relaxing on a beach chair.

''No problem...Cammy?'' Chun-Li was sure that Cammy was just looking at something. ''Cammy?''

''Chun-Li...I think I can see an alliance.'' Cammy was just taking one look at the random group of eight villains just hanging out together.

The next two teams just managed to distract them by accident, as they were just very excited about talking to each other, especially since they were taking the last seats on the first flight.

''Hustle hustle!'' Jyushimatsu yelled, as he was letting the kid heroes keep up.

''Why the heck are you so fast?'' Kaio asked, as the kid with no shoes was feeling the heat.

''We're just going for the home run!''

''Aw cool, I'm doing the same thing.''

''Wow! Who are you doing this for?''

''My mom.''

''Yeah, I'm doing it for her too!''

''Dumb brothers, you're in 24th! Kid heroes, you're in 25th! And you're the two final teams that are on flight number one!'' Don was just ready to chill out, as he was sure that there was no teams coming for a little while.

The two teams just agreed to keep it a little bit more settled, as they were pretty much just ready to keep on talking, as the battle

 **000**

The teams from the last flight were actually arriving slightly sooner than expected, as the bus was just coming in to get them all on towards Nice's railway station and there was definitely some conflict between the 13 teams that were at the back.

''While the top 25 all are celebrating on the beach, the bottom 13 have arrived and are waiting for a bus...so, of course, they're talking strategy.'' The host narrated. ''I think.''

Wario and Waluigi were just looking at this place like it was Monaco.

''Waluigi's got a secret trick.''

''Oh, yeah...don't show it yet.'' Wario said, having the common sense to not reveal his strats to the world or the others. ''They're gonna smell it out.''

Big Band was just immediately interested in what the stick-thin trickster were actually hiding, as he was taking a glance to Waluigi.

''Wah, have you ever heard of private space?!'' Waluigi screamed.

''I know that you're going to do something to sabotage one of the teams.'' Big Band was just making Waluigi a little scared. ''You are a trickster after all.''

Big Band and Waluigi were just giving each other death stars, as they were expecting each other to go down.

''Yeah, you're gonna deal with me!'' Peacock yelled, ready to fight Wario for no reason.

''Wario's send you to the elimination place!''

''The elimination place is where you're going!''

''Nuh-uh!''

''Yuh-uh!''

While Wario and Peacock were disturbing the peace, the two young mutants were definitely not in the best mood, as they were just worried about their chances to be eliminated.

''Yeah, this ain't going to be the greatest race ever.'' Kurt said, feeling down in the dumps.

''You really said it.'' Kitty was just waiting for the bus.

As the bus was coming, Andie was just still sitting on top of the timetables, as her squirrel friend, Surly was just commenting on Kitty and Kurt's questionable mood.

"Geez, talk about some grump-sters!" Surly was just being carried by Buu.

"Buu want some food tight now."

"Don't worry, we're going to get some food!"

"Buu need good food!"

Surly was just being carried by Buu, who was just trying to resist the hunger, but others were a little more focused on the competition, as they were pretty awkward about almost losing.

"Let's try our hardest!" Kensou was just looking at Terry.

"You got it!"

The two teams of KOF contestants were undoubtedly sprinting towards the Don Box, as they were now ahead of the rest.

 _*The Street Fighters' confrssional*_

 _"Alright, this isn't going to be easy, but if we do this right, we have a good chance on getting on the second flight!'' Mary was just genuinely motivated to do the impossible. ''I don't know how we're going to do it, but...''_

 _''Yeah, let's do that!'' Terry was just ready to go in without a plan. ''Come on, Mary!''_

 _*The Friendly Heroes' confessional*_

 _''Athena-san...I feel like that we're not doing so well...but I want to confess something.'' Kensou was just really feeling the blush._

 _''Kensou-san...'' Athena was just thinking what it would be._

 _''We can't lose this round! I can't admit it to you just yet!''_

 _''Kensou, are you okay?''_

 _*Confessional leaked*_

 **000**

Since there was no chance that the teams could get onto the first flight and there was pretty much no more remaining tickets, most of the teams felt like that this was still very serious, even if it was only slightly less serious than before.

"You know, there's a still not a good chair around here...but honestly, seeing two teams go down is just as good." Don was just chilling on a slightly uncomfortable chair.

"You know, just because you're the host, doesn't you mean you get a chair." Morty added in, as he was tired and ashamed.

''Come on, let a terrible guy just rest.''

''You two are on the second flight and you're in 26th place!'' Don just told the two of them, as the grandfather and grandson were in a pretty questionable mood.

''You know-*urp*-you're a true piece of crap...you know that.'' Rick added in, as the next team were actually sprinting to his amazing face and the two were just posing. ''And...''

''We're one of the most beatitful teams in the game right?''

''Shingo, Benimaru, you're in 27th place!''

Benimaru was just getting the old-school facepalm from Morty, who was a little sceptical of that quote and the host, who just wanted to give up dealing with this stuff.

''We went up six places! That's gotta be something, right?'' Shingo was genuinely happy that he achieved something good. ''Anyways, we've got next round!''

The two teams were actually joined by a less awkward third team that was not in the mood to chop a lot of nature.

''Jeff, I don't think this is working.'' Hayley was just feeling pretty awkward.

''Yeah, babe. It's okay.''

''Hayley and Jeff, you're in 28th...you're still on the second flight.'' Don was just trying to ignore the activism that was on display. ''Honestly, I like what you do, but this is awkward.''

The next two teams also arrived at the same time, as they were just not feeling the mood, but they still wanted to talk with each other.

''Is this over?'' Mai asked, just sweating like she had been through a experience. ''I'm doing this to Andy.''

''She's okay...it's just the strong heat.'' King assured the host, who was more chill.

''Yeah, humans sweat a lot...that's super crazy, am I right?!'' Papyrus enthuastically shouted, who was 31st.

''No...it's not super crazy. You're super crazy.'' Mai just had enough energy to snap back.

''The Great Papyrus is always ready to raise the mood.''

''Great job, bro.'' Sans sarcastically stated, before Don interrupted him to give the positions of the two teams. ''Yeah, host guy, give us the-''

''Skeleton guys, you're in 30th and King and Mai, you're in 29th!'' The host wasn't ready to just keep on announcing teams like they were just coming and coming. ''I swear, is there more teams coming?''

''Yeah, buddy!'' Batsu yelled, as he managing to make his team up.

''31st!'' Don said to the two high school friends, who were definitely trying to find a drink.

About five minutes later, the sun was going down and the race was getting a little bit more heated...well in the Chill Zone part, especially since they were great at running.

''Woo, this is going to be pretty strong.'' Johnny boasted.

''What's strong?'' Luigi asked, not even knowing what was next.

''Me and my buddy.''

''Okay.''

The two teams were definitely getting close to the Zone, as the distance was just getting closer and closer to the zone, as Mario and Jack were as silent as ever.

"That was close, Luigi!" Mario was just swiping the sweat.

"You may have not won." Jack stated.

"Lonely warriors, 32nd. Plumbers, 33rd. You both still have a chance to be winners on the second flight." Don was sure that there was no more teams coming. ''Honestly, I should be on the beach chair!''#

Don was just ready to realize something very important, as he was the main host after all.

''Who's going to be knocked out for real and then wake up and who's going to make a ridiculous comeback...find out in the next part of The Super Ridonculous Race!''

There was definitely some special comebacks, as there was a lot of battling and the potential of the ridiculous comebacks are still very high.

 **000**

 **To be continued in Part 5, where more teams finish this leg and some teams get wrecked behind!**

 **The teams that are on the first flight:**

 **1st: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **3rd: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **4th: The Bad Couple (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **5th: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **6th: The Police Officers (MacArthur & Sanders)**  
 **7th: The Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **8th: The Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **9th: The Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **10th: The Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **11th: The Prosecutors (Miles & Franziska)**  
 **12th: The Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**  
 **13th: The Cruel Seniors (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: The Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **15th: The Cup Brothers (Cuphead & Mugman)**  
 **16th: The Brutal Fighters (Shen & Kukri)**  
 **17th: The Obscure Fighters (Gai & Sho)**  
 **18th: The Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **19th: The Karate Rivals (Ken & Ryu)**  
 **20th: The Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **21st: The Monster Girls (Morrigan & Felicia)**  
 **22nd: The Pirates (Hook & Smee)**  
 **23rd: The Women Warriors (Chun-Li & Cammy)**  
 **24th: The Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu)**  
 **25th: The Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**

 **The teams that are on the second flight:**

 **26th: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **27th: Unlikely Friends (Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado)**  
 **28th: Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff)**  
 **29th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **30th: The Rough Friends (Mai & King)**  
 **31st: High School Friends (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **32nd: Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**  
 **33rd: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**

 **...To be continued pretty damn soon with Part 5, where more teams finish and things get a little bit hotter than before, as there's going to be some heat with the teams that wanted to make a comeback!**

 **Are the Street Fighters and the Friendly Heroes going to make a great comeback?**

 **Are the Treasure Hunters going to be on the second flight and mess with Mario and Luigi?**

 **Is the karting challenge going to be a total mess?**

 **And is the next part going to come sooner?**

 **All of these questions going to be answered in Part 5, the second one especially, as the majority of teams were definitely doing some special waiting!**


	22. Episode 3-5: Sunset Arrivals!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 3: The Monaco Mess!**  
 **Part 5: Sunset Arrivals!**

 **Well, this is definitely one of the longest chapters on record, as there's pretty almost 8,000 words of content!**

 **Also, I swear this views just don't climb up like that, as there's now a lot of them...in these 24 chapters!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the longest chapter that was finished (so far) of this race!**

* * *

There was one team that was just genuinely missing from the best of the best, as they were just running in a rush to talk about something very important and Don was just in the mood to do some hard-core chilling.

But others were definitely in some hard-core competition, as the police officers were just trying to do some challenge, as it was really obvious that the competition was still on and they were doing something unexpected.

''Who's going to be the best of the best...who cares, because it's back!'' Don shouted, as he was just drinking some wine on the beach.

Either way, the hard-core competition was up next, as there was way too many teams at another challenge, as the line was starting to get ridiculously awkward.

''Er, so what's up with that?''

''Rolf is always ready for a strange situation!'' the farm boy yelled, as he was up next.

''Yeah, he's ready as heck!'' Ed backed up him loudly.

The hard working kids were actually just ready to bring their efforts, even if there's a lot of others that wanted to do some sabotage...by doing the opposite.

Rolf was just flipping the coin to sing hard, as Leni and Nino were just ready to bring the epic skills.

''Whoa, dude, who is that?'' Nino asked.

''He's a guy with blue hair!'' Leni exclaimed, as she didn't know who the heck Rolf was.

Rolf was just trying to get his vocals on track, but his carolling was good enough for the token to be given to him.

Tori was just ready to blast through this challenge...well, it was actually Trina's turn to do the thing, as her sister was just giving a smirk.

"Seriously, stop boasting and start doing!" Tori shouted at her sister, as Trina was acting pretty well. "Wow, that's-"

"Worthy of a tip? Thanks!" Trina just nabbed the coin, as she wasn't sure if that was the tip or not.

''That wasn't that good.'' Nino was-

''Yeah, it's just average.'' Spring Man may accidently realized something.

''Don't worry about it. I'll bet that things will be kinda easy.'' Mickey was still a little unsure if there was able to work.

* * *

Some people kept up the trend of finishing and there was a few teams in particular that were actually lagging behind...just a little bit, as Brick and Dawn arrived in 35th place...behind the sisters that were living in the hills of Hollywood and it wasn't that clear who was ahead.

"Who got 34th and who got 35th...because I don't know." Don was scratching his head at the photo finish.

''Yeah we've got 34th place...obviously.'' Tori stated like she was just trying to one-up someone.

''I can confirm that, sir!'' Brick added in, backing up Tori's words.

Don was just took a good look at the camera, as he could that both teams were actually right on that mark.

''Er, whatever, 34th goes to the sisters and 35th goes to the odd combination!'' Don shouted, as the two teams were just happy at the results.

 **34th: The Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **35th: The Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn)**

Another team was just coming like they didn't really care about much, as they were just hyped to just be at the finish line and did they care.

''Oh my gosh! This is going to be so awesome!'' Katie shouted, as she was just flipping the tokens.

''Yeah, we shouldn't be, like, flipping those tokens around or whatever.'' Sadie chimed in, as there was a drain cover.

''Oh, yeah...this place is, like, awesome!''

''I know right! Once we get a bunch of money...we're gonna get here!''

''And then...I don't know-

''You're in 36th place...congrats to you two!'' Don interrupted, getting the two of them to realize that they were just done with the challenge.

 **36th: The Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**

It was no easy feat for these two, as well...they have to deal with each other just giving out bad advice that was obviously not even going to work...actually, it was only Nick.

''Hey, uh, if you just draw him like-'' Nick was just trying to not make very awkward hand gestures.

''You two are in 37th and on the second flight...please go.'' Don interrupted again, doing his awesome job.

''Wow, that could've ended badly.'' Judy was just tugging on that collar.

 **37th: The Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**

''As while there's 37 teams that have finished already...''

* * *

''...52 more teams are battling it out to stay in the race and they're going all in to try this out!''

As for more teams, there was still the problem of a ton of teams running around like they were actually competent and the brothers were definitely those kinds of teams.

Especially since these two brother teams were pretty much stuck on the same challenge and not being ready to give up on something ridiculously pointless.

''Come on, Drake! You should stop trying to be the...guy.'' Josh was just at the counter.

''Wait, who's the guy?'' Drake asked.

''Uh...wait-'' Adam was just done with doing the question. ''Shouldn't he be speaking French?''

''...Nothing's working...I mean he probably speaks English, but I used all of my stuff that I leaned in Spanish class.'' Barry was just keeping it simple, as the next team was just going in...way too hard.

Terry Bogard was just rolling into the situation like he was just trying to get a sub, but he was just here to get an easy token...ridiculously quickly.

''Uh, hey...brother guys. So, have you guys got any tokens? I know you don't know English...let's keep this simple, buddy!''

The shopkeeper just gave the three teams their tokens, as they were just clearly struggling...sans the actual guy that gave the other two teams their tokens.

''Yeah, I would have said that...big guy!'' Drake butted in, just accepting the token anyways.

''Don't worry, he's just acting dumb.'' Barry said, a little bit more cordial.

''Got it...so, what do you guys wanna do?'' Mary was just touching her belt.

Drake and Barry was obviously over the good looks of Mary, as they were just talking about some cool challenges that totally didn't involve them, but the other two were just looking at something different.

''You know, we're gonna go karting.'' Adam said, giving the lady a seductive look. ''Wanna come?''

''Honestly, we're short on time, so nah!'' Terry replied, keeping it simple. ''We're gonna try and get on the second flight!''

Josh was just coming up to Mary, who was just a little bit too fast to care that much.

''What's with the weird looks, you guys?''

Josh immediately stopped, as he was sweating just as hard as Adam, who was done doing the admiring.

''Huh.''

Mary was out of there in flash, as Mordecai and Rigby came in and looked very cool.

Sure enough, the brothers were also running out of the place, as they were really just pushing the other teams like they were just obstacles in their quest to get a spot on the second flight.

''Geez, they are not ready to lose.'' Modrecai commented, as he was just letting Rigby do his thing. ''Dude!''

Rigby did his thing and it was slightly unrelated to the challenge.

''So I produced this one crazy mixtape, while Mordecai was just actually just trying to rake up the leaves.''

''Come on, boy...let's teach this racoon a lesson.'' Hank was just ready to go in for the line cut.

Things got a little bit heated, as Rigby didn't allow him to pass through and the teams were definitely fighting hard and then Dante and Trish came to witness the craziness that was happening.

''Geez, all this over a token? I would want in, but I've got kart racing scars.'' Dante said, as he was just watching Trish take the coins at once. ''Okay, Trish, what's your game plan.

Meanwhile, Rigby and Hank were having an respectable arguement about who would go first and Mordecai and Bobby were totally boned at this moment.

 _*The Working Bros' confessional*_

 _''Dude, that guy was totally wrong!'' Rigby was just in the mood to argue. ''Seriously, he was all like 'you're a dumbass' and-''_

 _''Just shut up, dude.'' Mordecai said with a bit of a smile. ''You gotta chill!''_

 _''I'm so chill that I don't care about that guy!''_

 _''Sure.''_

 _*The Father and Son confessional*_

 _''I can't believe there's so many disrespectful people in this race...oh, yeah!'' Hank was in the same mood at Rigby was._

 _''Hey, dad.''_

 _''What is it, son?''_

 _''Are you calm?'' Bobby was just super worried that his dad was going to explode._

 _''I'll never be calm as along as that raccoon won't shut up.''_

 _*The Demon Hunters' confessional*_

 _''Well, there's two teams that are definitely missing the point.'' Trish stated, as she wasn't ready to argue. ''We're just focused on completing the challenge.''_

 _''And these ones are super easy, so...'' Dante proclaimed._

 _*Confessional showdown isn't even over*_

* * *

Other teams were just seeing the Friendly Heroes have some fun times on the challenge that they would expect them to be at, as it was Athena's turn to to just do the thing that she was great at.

''Wow, a pop star does pop-starry stuff. What a shocker.'' Velma stated.

''That would actually be sorta weird.'' Kensou replied, not so shocked.

''You're not wrong...it's just that this would be an easy win.''

''Doing stuff as fast as possible kinda neeeds that kind of moves.''

The two were just talking with each other, as Sly and Carmelita were litterally stuck together for a challenge...thanks to someone that was good at being a saboteur and whatever Pyro did.

Pyro was just doing his challenge, while Spy was accidentally caught in the act...thanks to his cloak failing, but Spy's partner won the challenge anyways.

"Ze spy prevails again!" Spy proclaimed, letting everyone know that he was not above sabotage...as he showed the key.

Pyro just tried to shout his happiness and his worries, as he was just looking a little scared for his friend, as all eyes were on him.

''Geez, talk about being bad at being sneaky!'' Kensou yelled, as he was just getting scared of this guy's potential to cheat. ''And-''

''-You're not exactly a great guy, either...well, you're a spy.'' Sami stated, as she was just not in the mood to deal with it.

Pyro and Spy already passed it pretty easily, as Athena and Kensou just passed it with ease and Sly and Carmelita were pretty much handcuffed together...so things were pretty awkward.

The thief was just raising his eyebrows in a pretty seductive way, as which was just amazing and it convinced Carmelita to just go along with it...no matter how stupid it might be.

Sly definitely singing his heart was a thing that existed, as there was definitely a lot of weird looks coming from the teams that were just already there and they had no time for a confessional.

''Wow, if this becomes a thing, I'm not ready to see their marriage.'' Candace was just a little scared.

''Yeah, it's not even gonna be good.'' Staci said, being a little bit calm.

''Honestly, Jeremy's way better...if only...''

The two of them were just genuinely prepared to do the thing.

Some other teams were just kicking it into overdrive, as the girly best friends were both sure that they were able to make their comeback notable...even if they were just going to end up on the same flight.

* * *

A big chunk of teams were about to finish the challenge, as the last 14 teams to be able to get seats were actually just really in the mood and hilarliously enough, the first team knew what they were up against.

''Well, give us the penalty.'' Carmelita said. ''Honestly, I don't want to be stuck with a thief who-''

''Geez, you're good at playing hard to get.''

Don was just looking at the two of them like it was really obvious what they were doing wrong, as Spy unlocked the two of them.

''It's really obvious what you did wrong in the previous challenge. You both did the second challenge, so that means you get a twenty minute penalty.''

Sly and Carmelita knew that things were about to tense and meaty, as that clock showed up above them.

''Spy and Pyro...you obviously had something to do with it, thanks to the spy swinging around the handcuff keys, so you also get a penalty...it's ten minutes, though?''

Even the main host felt some dissapointment, as a botched penalty allowed the questionable duo to go earlier.

 _Penalty List:_

 _10 minute penalty: Questionable Duo_  
 _20 minute penalty: The Thief and The Agent!_

 _*Sly and Carmelita's confessional*_

 _Sly knew that he was stuck in a terrible situation and Carmeltia knew the same thing._

 _''I swear someone mixes up the teams and this happens. You should be in jail or somewhere else.'' Carmelita grumbled, hoping to get out of this early. ''Seriously, it's like someone just sucked at their job.''_

 _''Hey, you know, I've always got a way out of this junk.'' Sly stated, just happy to see that fox. ''It's going to be like those heists where I gave you some random treasure and whatever.''_

 _''Okay.''_

 _*confessional is end*_

And that was it in penalty news, as there was several more teams that were just going on their way to the Chill Zone, which was still really hot...despite the awesome sunset that was in the middle of happening.

''And here comes some more teams that were in the middle of racing each other in the finish and some of them are pretty surprising!''

The host looked pretty tanned, as there was a couple of teams that were just ready to the 'come' in the comeback and they were fighting against the third team with a possible strong comeback.

''38th is ours...well, right now!'' Chuck was just loud and proud about it, as his stamina was on top.

Frank was definitely keeping up and he even had a few remarks to say.

''Hey, so are you a thing yet?''

''Mind your own business!'' Terry shouted, slowing down slightly.

Athena and Kensou were definitely keeping up, as they were both determined to make onto the second flight, but it wasn't enough, as Don knew that all three teams finished close...but it was still relatively obvious.

''Frank and Chuck, you're actually 38th, Street Fighters, you're in 39th...coming all of the way from flight four! Friendly Heroes, you're in 40th, also from the fourth flight!''

The two latter teams were just jumping in joy, as they were actually able to make that comeback would be easy.

''Wow, that's gotta be impossible, right?''

''Wrong!'' Don replied in an instant.

 _*The Friendly Heroes & Street Fighters' confessional*_

 _Terry, Athena, Mary & Kensou were actually fitting in the confessional weirdly enough and the seating was pretty awkward, as the guys were sat next to each other and their girls were sat in the same fashion._

 _''Okay, so we're on the second flight and that's super awesome! But we've both got to get up to the first flight somehow!'' Kensou exclaimed, as he was just getting excited over the possibilities._

 _''Honestly, it's going to be pretty crazy how we're gonna do that.'' Terry shrugged. ''But it ain't impossible!''_

 _''And as long as it's not impossible...er...it's possible!'' Kensou was very confindent. ''Athena-san, this alliance is going to be going to be very awesome..is it?''_

 _''Thanks?'' the purple haired girl was just confused._

 _''Sure, let's just do that.'' Mary was just shrugging._

 _''Count me in!'' Terry yelled loudly. ''Come on, let's just relax!''_

 _''...I'd never thought that this alliance would even exist.'' Athena noted, just happy to have some great guys together._

 _*confessionals combine to make some heroes*_

 **The Mediocre & The Awesome!**

 **38th: The Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **39th: Street Fighters (Terry & ''Blue'' Mary)**  
 **40th: Friendly Heroes (Athena & Kensou)**

Some other teams were definitely on their way to finishing their leg, no matter how much they didn't really care at all about still being stuck on the same flight...even if they actually were.

''Singers & songwriters, you're in 41st place!''

Austin and Ally were just both happy to see that they've moved up a flight in a single leg.

''Maybe next time, let's get up to the first flight.''

''Austin, let's just do it, then.''

''I dunno...seems kinda crazy.''

''Yeah, but-''

''Hey, bitch, what's the heck wrong with your boyfriend?'' Phil was just coming onto the scene like he actually had to reason to do that.

Austin and Ally were just straight up offended by the very terrible remark, Don was just trying to get these guys outta here and Jack was just trying to compherend how the heck that could happen.

''Really, man?'' Jack asked.

''Well, rude dudes, you're in 42nd!'' the host just wanted to move Phil away.

 **41st: Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **42nd: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**

The next two teams were actually also prepared for something big to happen, as they were definitely going as fast as they could.

''Well, father and son, you get 43rd!''

''Okay.'' Bobby was just feeling his dad's dissapointment.

''We've gotta do better or else we're gonna lose!'' Hank somehow noticed that he had dropped a place. ''I can't-''

''Questionable heroes, you're 44th and you look dark.'' Don was just sure that these two were in a bad mood.

Maxima was definitely in the mood to relax hard, as he was smiling.

''Don't worry, my partner's like that most of the time.''

''Shut up, buddy. You know this is just crap.'' K' said, even more bored than usual.

Maxima and Don both had the same smile, as the young and fiery guy was just not in a good mood to do this thing, but a team that was in a great mood also arrived.

''Carly and Spencer, you're in 45th!''

''What's with the sour face?'' Spencer was helping a fiery guy out.

''None of your god-damn business.'' K' was just fired up.

''So, you're like that all of the time-''

''Shut up, you failed artist.''

''Geez, that really hurts. You look...kinda edgy.''

Spencer and K' were having a fun time together, while Maxima and Carly were just struggling to watch this cringe battle, as...it was ridiculous the kind of the heats that were up to.

Suddenly another team came along and they were ready for any kind of fight, no matter how much no-one cared about this arguement.

''Alright, who's ready to argue?!'' Xiangfei yelled, as she was up for a dumb battle. ''I got nothing, but I'm gonna get something!''

''Why are you even here?'' K' genuinely bothered to give a reponse.

K' and Spencer ignored her, as she wasn't really worth fighting with in any way and Xiangfei was just feeling left out of this pile of awkward-ness.

''Come on, I just want to be acknowledged.''

''Then don't act like some kinda fool.'' Hank added in, ready to give some good advice.

Kasumi was just feeling sure as heck, as she didn't even want to be involved in this pointless drama.

''Come on, Xiangfei...you've gotta be serious once in a while!''

''I'm just starved for a fight and some dim sum.''

''Geez, you've gotta learn something called paitence. You've got a ton impatience.''

The two of them were going to settle this off-screen, as Hank and Bobby were both confused at what the heck was even going.

''Does this happen a lot?'' Bobby asked his dad, who had no answers.

 **43rd: The Father & Son Duo (Hank & Bobby)**  
 **44th: The Questionable Heroes (Maxima & K')**  
 **45th: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **46th: The Young Women Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**

Some more teams arrived and they were definitely people that were coming for some hard time, as the penalty clocks were counting down and there was two more duos that had something bad coming up.

''Uh, brother guys...consider this your lucky day, because you're definitely in 47th and 48th place!''

It wasn't the penalties or that, it was actually their rivalry.

''Honestly, I would like you more if you were in 48th place.'' Josh and Drake both agreed, as even if Josh had said it.

''I'll take that!'' Barry got a look from Adam. ''We'll both be on the second flight anyways.''

''And tomorrow, we're gonna make sure that you're behind us!'' Adam shouted, as though it was needed.

''Cool, we'll going to be doing the same thing.'' Drake wanted to say something.

The two teams madly shrugged it out, as the two bro teams were actually set in their own positions and there was two more spots on the flight and Don was ready to see some to crazy action.

 **47th: The New-School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **48th: The Old-School Brothers (Adam & Barry)**

Two more spots and a surprising chunk of the teams had one more challenge to do and there was a team that was pretty much on its way to getting this leg done for her own team.

''Okay, so we're done...how are we even going to get ahead of these guys?'' Daphne asked, as she was just scared of losing the position.

''That's actually a great question.'' Velma was just trying to run as hard as she could.

The young investigators weren't really that worried, but when your opponents were some of the fastest people around, no shits were given if you were actually slow or not.

''And of course, these guys are making a comeback. Wait, you two?'' Daphne said. ''You two are overweight and...kinda overpowered.''

''So, we're here to fuck your shit up...that's new.'' Nostalgia Critic said, just being chill about.

''And ridiculously sweary.''

The investigators and the angry critics, as the two teams were actually just trying their hardest to do jobs that clearly were more suited to several other teams...but those other teams were stuck on the previous challenges.

''Okay, what's up with the other teams?'' Critic asked. ''A flea shit on their tokens or something?''

''A what on their what? Listen, can you just tone it down a little?'' Daphne was just starting to get a little lost. ''You make a lot of dumb jokes.''

''Well, Angry Critics, you've gotten a bigger chance to win in 49th, Young Investigators, you've got the same thing happening to you in 50th!'' Don was just ready to keep it going. ''You guys are the last two teams on the second flight!''

 **49th: The Angry Critics (Critic & Nerd)**  
 **50th: The Young Investigators (Daphne & Velma)**

* * *

It was very apparent that some teams were definitely not in the mood for some challenging challenges, as the very suspicious Treasure Hunters were up against a lot of teams and their ability to crash the others into a bad position and put themselves into a just as terrible position.

''Okay, so what's different between what you're doing and sabotage?'' Big Band was just making sure that Peacock wasn't pea-wrecked.

''Sometimes, Waluigi knows what's up, but Wario's got it under control!'' the stick-thin guy exclaimed loudly as he could.

''You sure?''

''Waluigi always sure!''

Some other dudes were definitely feeling the awkward controls, as Marco was just keeping his control pretty good.

Spongebob was just genuinely excited to just drive, as Patrick was making some insightful commentary on the driving.

''Why's everybody crashing into each other?''

''It doesn't look like a destruction derby, though.'' Spongebob said, somehow managing to do really good.

''Then don't crash!''

''I'm not crashing!'' Spongebob yelled confindently, as he was just driving to the finish.

Hilariously enough, guess who managed to get a great time...despite sucking at driving go-karts and no it wasn't Spongebob, because he didn't really suck.

''Yeah, let's get on track!'' Grizz shouted, as he litterally jump out of the kart.

Panda was just surprised that the little bear managed to get the token on the second try and he was just genuinely happy to take this awesome snap.

''Sure.''

And the little bears were definitely speeding out of there.

Spongebob and Patrick were both quickly following them to wherever they were going, as things were definitely coming a little bit faster.

Dudley was just starting to lose a little bit control, as Wario bumped into him to gain some more momentum and the agent just lost momentum in the process.

''Alright, let's just stop this guy from causing way more chaos!'' Dudley yelled, as his kart was just slowing down slightly.

''Agreed...he's doing way too much crazy stuff!'' Xander fist-bumped Dudley.

''Let's-''

They both just kinda crashed into each other, as both drivers spun out and recovered kinda quickly, but it wasn't really quickly enough, as the times showed all.

''No way.''

''Geez, that blows.''

The two of them noticed that Wario had a real smile on his face and another team was just arriving with a little bit of a smile, as Marco just checked his watch.

''We made it through!'' Marco yelled, as he was just ready to return his kart to the starting line.

Dudley and Xander looked at each other with a lack of hope, as their teammates were still as serious as ever.

''Come on, Dudley. We can't just suck and get kicked out!'' Kitty motivated Dudley, who were just turning back at speed.

''Alright, Xander, let's make the realest comeback of all time!''

''Realest?'' Xander started driving back to the starting line.

''Yeah, it's what everybody's saying at the moment. Besides, we've still got a chance of making it even realer!''

''But how? I mean you just done your nails recently.''

''I got these new and awesome gloves, so...''

Emma and Xander were just exchanging some cool words over their team intercom, as the battle was definitely continuning.

* * *

And of course, an team with a penalty was ready to come back and the host was reminded that the penalty needed to get a bit of a rework.

The penalty clock counted down, just as Spy was just not sweating in his boots, while Pyro was just trying to bring some joy into the world.

''Okay, you cheaters, your penalty's up and you're in 52nd place! While a team that actually deserves 51st is here...aka the Demon Hunters and you're both on the third flight!''

Dante and Trish were just smiling at an obvious fact.

''Congrats, you've somehow got an non-existent bounty on you.'' Dante told the spy, who already had an answer.

''I've literally got all sorts of people coming after me. This is just as dangerous as a kitten.''

''You know what, you're a frigging spy and you're on TV. Show me how that works.'' Trish added in, as she was just wearing her common sense like a badge.

Spy didn't really say anything, as Pyro badly wielded a lighter to scare nobody and Dante and Trish weren't even caring about these two.

 **51st: The Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **52nd: The Questionable Pair (Spy & Pyro)**

These two were pretty sure that they didn't want to do this leg, but they did as though it was mission.

''Geez, what a location. I can't believe this challenge was wasted on such a beatitful place.'' Gambit was just taking a look at the amazing architecture.

''There's some real powerful lunatics in this race.'' Wolverine knew the obvious.

''But-''

''You're in 53rd and on the third flight! Also, the whole country might have been destroyed by some of these guys.'' Don told the two of them, who were just happy to take in the sights of whatever.

 **53rd: The Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**

Ed and Rolf were at the Chill Zone and only one of them knew that they were definitely going down some places, as they were the first team to drop down...

''You guys have gone from the second flight to the third flight. You're in 54th place otherwise!''

''Yay...where are my bros?'' Ed asked.

Don had an obvious answer for that question.

''They're still here...it's just that they have a headstart on the next leg.''

Ed was looking kinda sad, as he just bombed the kart challenge, but Rolf wasn't much of a quitter.

''Come on, Ed boy! This is a very long race! We're not gonna quit just because we lost bad.''

''Oh, yeah! Got it, Rolf!''

Somehow, their mood was back to being pretty determined, as they both had seperate goals that were equally just as important.

 **54th: The Hard Working Kids (Ed & Rolf)**

The next team were just a little tired of this race, as they were just ready to call it after all of the chaos that has ensued during this leg of the-

''What happened to you two?'' The host obviously saw their bruises and whatever.

''Nothing...it kinda hurts, but it's nothing too bad.'' Shawn groaned, as he was sitting on the Chill Zone.

''Shawn, you don't look too good.'' Jasmine was just checking up on his elbow.

''You guys need that checked out and you're also in 55th place!'' Don just wanted the two of them to not be injured for the next leg, as...

 **55th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**

These two were definitely a little bit late to their thing, as the duo were just kinda cringing at the fact about Shawn's injury, but they were definitely painting the streets up.

''Well, you _do_ paint graffiti, so you're 56th!''

The two were not scared at all, as the host was definitely good-looking, but not exactly the toughest guy in the world.

''While 56 mixed teams may have finished already and are moving on...''

 **56th: The Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum)**

* * *

''...the other 31 teams battle it out, as the race actually starts to become closer, as we're watching the low riders just attempt to do these challenges like they're skilled!''

Some of the more determined teams were sure that they had chosen the wrong challenge.

''Wow, you're definitely not doing good here.'' Captain Falcon was just rubbing the sweat off of his forehead.

''At least it's over.'' Samus stated, as Sami also managed to get this challenge. ''Okay, what do you want?''

''We just finished a challenge.''

''We did the same thing.''

Sami and Samus weren't definitely the best of the talkers, as Captain Falcon and Max were definitely just trying their hardest to get to the Chill Zone as fast as possible.

''Well, what's happening?'' Sami asked, breaking the ice.

''You don't want to know.'' Samus was just trying to be as fast as she could.

Well, here's some footage of the other teams trying their hardest to complete their second challenge, as Minnie was definitely someone was working at that.

''Oh, I'm better at drawing on a table.'' Minnie was just feeling kinda sad for Mickey, who was just waiting a long while.

''Don't worry. I think this time is going to be different.''

''But how? I messed up the last twenty times.''

''Don't worry, you remember what all of the flowers look like, right?''

''Yeah!'' Minnie accidently got an idea from Mickey's words. ''Thanks, Mickey! You're welcome?''

Mickey was just stuck with Poison, who looked like she was about to get to a fitness club and Hugo, who was somehow drawing all right.

''Er...purple haired lady?'' the mouse just poked her back.

''Yeah, what's your problem?'' Poison barked back, accidently intimidating the mouse.

''I have no idea what's going on.''

''Yeah, me neither.''

Hugo just about managed to break his tenth pencil, as his hands were just trying his hardest to actually draw the flowers, as Mickey and Poison just had completed their part of the Either-Or.

Other teams were a lot luckier, as their hands were definitely the right size for drawing pretty well and their chances of making it work was considerably higher.

''Takumi, you did awesome!'' Itsuki yelled, as Takumi was a little scared. ''Huh, scared of something?''

Takumi was definitely, as Kagura was just handling the drawing and it obviously looked a lot better than the racer's.

''Yeah, he's scared of me.''

''And Kagura's better at drawing than you.'' Tomo added in, as she was pulling the smuggest possible.

''Don't worry, I already know that! That doesn't mean that Takumi's drawing isn't good!''

''Well, Kagura's better!''

''And, Takumi's better!''

As Itsuki and Tomo got into a bit of an arguement, Takumi and Kagura the high schooler were just passed by the flower lady, who was a little concerned for them.

Gintoki was definitely a guy that loved to draw, as Kagura was just watching him draw the paper and the flowers...as they both sucked at it.

''Eh, at least it's not a shitty potrait.'' Gintoki told the flower lady, who was just a little bit disgusted by his move. ''Oh, I just added in the Armstrong Cannon!''

''She won't get it!''

''Come on, that's obviously a-!'' Itsuki wasn't getting it.

''Yeah, it's definitely a-!'' Tomo shouted right after, as the team that odd jobs got their token violently.

Gintoki's pad and token hit his face, just as Kagura was just ready to swear revenge on the Italian flower lady, who was just in the mood.

She was just wearing some safari clothes, but her attitude made her face a deep red, as the clothes were actually off-white and the three teams were definitely out of there.

''As more teams complete their challenges...'' Don was just doing some more narration.

Minnie and Mickey finally got the thumbs up, as they both wiped their sweat onto the pad...which was kinda ruined.

''Oops.'' Minnie told the flower lady.

* * *

''...More teams should be arriving at the Chill Zone!''

Don was just seeing that ten more teams were actually arriving at the point, where it really mattered, especially since that he was kinda starting to get a little peeved that all of the contestants won't arrive by sundown...

...even if the sunset had just only started with the orange light breaking through.

''I'm surprised that you two have made it through. Buu and Hercule, you're in 57th place!'' the host was just telling the two that were celebrating extra hard. ''You are on the third flight!''

''Buu ready to take it to the next level!'' The fat Majin yelled, as he was just jumping.

''Yeah...just don't eat all of the sweets next time.'' Hercule just wanted his partner in tip-top shape.

The next two were just happy to see the fact that they were just moving from the challenges that were put in front of them.

''58th, Spongebob & Patrick!''

The two were just even happier than before, as they were just ready to take in the sights and whatever.

Patrick still looked kinda dumbed, as he just wanted to tan some more.

''Yeah, Spongebob, you check out the awesome place and I'll just do some tanning!'' Patrick exclaimed, as his skin was just looking kinda brown.

''Patrick, you don't need any more tan.'' Spongebob was just ready to get in there and take some photos for Mr. Krabs to see. ''Let's just see the sights!''

''Okay!''

''Older Sisters, you're in 59th!''

Leni was just in awe over the very hot host, as Lori was just a little bit too busy getting focused on how they both needed to move so fast.

''So, uh, we're going faster, right?'' Lori was just a little worried over the small stuff.

''Wait, how do we go fast?'' Leni asked, having no idea on how to speed up.

 **57th: The Strong Friends (Buu & Hercule)**  
 **58th: Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick)**  
 **59th: The Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**

The next two were completely happy to see to the fact that they were both just putting this up on their blogs, but Don was just staring at them like they were about to reveal something.

''Hey, Don guy! We promise to just say that we're going around the world and whatever!'' Nino told the host, which somehow made his day.

''Good, because you two are in 60th place!'' Don told the duo, as they were just a little confused.

''Come on, Don. It's not that big of a deal.'' Alya just kinda dampened the mood. ''But at least we get to take some pictures of Monaco and check out all of the crazy stuff!''

''So, we're going to the casino, right?'' Nino just wanted to get inside the Monte Carlo.

''Sure...just don't bet anything.''

''Cool!''

 **60th: The Supportive Friends (Alya & Nino)**

These two were completely sure that they were straight up able to do some hard core racing, as these two were just happy to see that the Chill Zone was just under them.

''Oh, yeah!'' Grizz celebrated.

Grizz was on top of Panda litterally...well, it was more like Panda was doing the heavy work.

''Did we win?''

''No, you did get 61st and a ticket on the third flight.'' The host told them, as the bears were just simply doing a high-five.

 **61st: The Real Bears (Panda & Grizz)**

These two were definitely dissapointed in their performance, as they were another team that had dropped from the second flight to the third flight and they both knew what was up next.

''We had an solid alliance going and now, that team isn't on our flight.'' Samus stated. ''So we need a comeback of some sort.''

''Good...how we're going to do it is the real question here.'' Captain Falcon said, as though just being at peak performance wasn't enough.

''We just need to-''

''Continue your plan of whatever in the confessional. You're in 62nd!'' The host butted in, as he just wanted to dedicate some time to the next two teams.

 _*The Bounty Hunters' confessional*_

 _''Anyways, as I was saying earlier...we just need to be at peak performance and we should be able to get on the second flight...and if possible, our alliance should still be stuck together.'' Captain Falcon explained, just having a solid answer._

 _''...I don't really care that you stole my words. I do care that you made a great plan.'' Samus' expression didn't change, but it was still obvious that she was pleased._

 _''Yeah!''_

 _Captain Falcon was just extra excited._

 _*confessional cut*_

 **62nd: The Bounty Hunters (Samus & Captain Falcon)**

The next team were a little bit tired, as they definitely worked hard on one of the challenges and Sig was just trying just as hard as his partner in the token shop.

''You two are in 63rd place!''

''Maguro, you okay?'' Sig asked, still in a monotone voice.

''Yeah...it's just Arle's going to be dissapointed.''

''W-oh, no...how are

 **63rd: The Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**

Peacock was just looking pretty smoked, as Big Band was just perfectly fine, although Peacock was just excited on the next leg.

''Nice, you're in 64th! You did go up a flight, although it's not as good as the other two teams.'' The host told the duo, who just accept their places.

 _*The Mechanical Fighters' confessional*_

 _''I don't know how those two were able to get up to the second flight from their places, but I can't wait to watch it!'' Peacock yelled, just readying the popcorn. ''Honestly, Big Band, we're just going up more places!''_

 _''That may be good, but we still have one team on our tail...and they're not slouching.'' Big Band was just thinking about something else._

 _''Hey, Wario's a literal slouch!''_

 _''Doesn't mean that he won't able to provide some great sabotage and with Waluigi, they could literally knock out the competition.''_

 _''Geez, those guys still suck at sabotage or whatever.''_

 _*confessional cut*_

 **64th: Mechanical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**

Three more teams were coming, as one of the teams' penalty was actually expiring and the other two were definitely running as fast as they could...considering their heavy weight partners.

''Sly, Carmelita, your penalty is up in three...''

''Wario's going to steal that place!'' Wario exclaimed, dashing onto the beach.

''...two...''

''This is going to be a close call!'' Max told Wario, bumping the fat man.

''...one...''

Even with their speed, Max and Wario wasn't close enough to make the team with the penalty into a slightly lower place.

''...and you're in 65th place!''

Sly was just doing a wink to the fox, who just looked away.

The next two teams finished pretty close, as Don had to just check something to see who was in what place and...

''Treasure hunters, you're in 66th and military strategists, you're in 67th!''

While Max and Sami were a little bit pleased by the fact that they were improving a bit, Wario and Waluigi were pretty much celebrating their jump from the fourth flight to the third one.

''Have you got any stratergies?'' Sami asked Wario, who was ready to answer.

''Wario and Waluigi gonna knock you out next time!''

''Maybe, you shouldn't tell your strats next to an Interpol agent.''

''And we're also going to take her too.'' Waluigi added in, as Carmelita just wanted out of this.

''At least he's going to be in jail.'' Carmelita just wanted Sly out of her team and whatever.

Sly just waved to her knowingly, as he was just relaxing on someone else's beach chair.

 **65th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly & Carmelita)**  
 **66th: The Treasure Hunters (Waluigi & Wario)**  
 **67th: The Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**

The host was just away from all of the contestants that were doing this thing and were done with this thing, as he had something to say about this part.

''Well, come back after this part, where you're going to see 20 teams attempt to battle for the last eighteen seats and two of the teams are going to be kicked out after this leg...so who is it going to be-''

Don got some kind of call from the producers...who were a little miffed and originally found the document for the teams and he kept it pretty quiet

''-So, Sly and Carmelita aren't supposed on the same team. That makes a lot sense...oh well...''

He went back to doing his own business.

''...Who's going to be the bottom two and bottom out in this beatitful country? Keep watching the Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

 **To be continued in the next part, where the battle continues even further and two more teams are cut from that race!**

 **And questions will definitely be answered for sure in Part 6, which is the final one for this episode!**

 **The teams that are on the first flight:**

 **1st: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **3rd: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **4th: The Bad Couple (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **5th: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **6th: The Police Officers (MacArthur & Sanders)**  
 **7th: The Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **8th: The Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **9th: The Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **10th: The Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **11th: The Prosecutors (Miles & Franziska)**  
 **12th: The Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**  
 **13th: The Cruel Seniors (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: The Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **15th: The Cup Brothers (Cuphead & Mugman)**  
 **16th: The Brutal Fighters (Shen & Kukri)**  
 **17th: The Obscure Fighters (Gai & Sho)**  
 **18th: The Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **19th: The Karate Rivals (Ken & Ryu)**  
 **20th: The Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **21st: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **22nd: The Pirates (Hook & Smee)**  
 **23rd: The Women Warriors (Chun-Li & Cammy)**  
 **24th: The Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu)**  
 **25th: The Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**

 **The teams that are on the second flight:**

 **26th: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **27th: Unlikely Friends (Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado)**  
 **28th: Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff)**  
 **29th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **30th: The Rough Friends (Mai & King)**  
 **31st: High School Friends (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **32nd: Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**  
 **33rd: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **34th: The Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **35th: The Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn)**  
 **36th: The Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **37th: The Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**  
 **38th: The Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **39th: Street Fighters (Terry & ''Blue'' Mary)**  
 **40th: Friendly Heroes (Athena & Kensou)**  
 **41st: Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **42nd: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**  
 **43rd: The Father & Son Duo (Hank & Bobby)**  
 **44th: The Questionable Heroes (Maxima & K')**  
 **45th: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **46th: The Young Women Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **47th: The New-School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **48th: The Old-School Brothers (Adam & Barry)**  
 **49th: The Angry Critics (Critic & Nerd)**  
 **50th: The Young Investigators (Daphne & Velma)**

 **The teams that are on the third flight:**

 **51st: The Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **52nd: The Questionable Pair (Spy & Pyro)**  
 **53rd: The Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit) **  
**54th: The Hard-Working Kids (Ed & Rolf)**  
 **55th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **56th: The Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum)**  
 **57th: The Strong Friends (Buu & Hercule)**  
 **58th: Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick)**  
 **59th: The Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **60th: The Supportive Friends (Alya & Nino)**  
 **61st: The Real Bears (Panda & Grizz)**  
 **62nd: The Bounty Hunters (Samus & Captain Falcon)**  
 **63rd: The Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**  
 **64th: The Mechnical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**  
 **65th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly & Carmelita)**  
 **66th: The Treasure Hunters (Waluigi & Wario)**  
 **67th: The Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**

 **Well, there's only twenty more teams that are ready for Part 6, as like always, there's going to be two teams that suck badly enough to lose hard and eighteen other teams that are continuing on at a big disadvantage!**

 **And the next leg is definitely taking place in a pretty hot country that is also an island...for that hint!**


	23. Episode 3-6: No Reason To Bet Now!

**The Super Ridonculous Race!**  
 **Episode 3: The Monaco Mess!**  
 **Part 6: No Reason To Bet Now!**

 **Twenty-one more teams are ready to battle it out to see who isn't going home, as the groups weren't exactly the cream of the crop!**

 **Also, if you were wondering why it's coming out relatively soon, it's because I started working on this just as Part 5 was uploaded!**

 **And here's where the losers are going to be revealed and if you've been paying attention, one of the teams might be really obvious!**

 **The other eliminated team could still be anyone, so it's still up for debate!**

* * *

The twenty-three remaining teams that were just making it work...somehow were really willing to make sure that this thing was really work and of course, some of them were better at it than others, as the roomates were actually lagging behind by a whole challenge.

''Come on, Chris, this blows!'' Zach was just feeling kinda exasprated.

''No way it doesn't!''

As the roomates were arguing, the smallest team in the competition were definitely done with the drawing challenge, as the botanical worker was just a little confused.

''So, wait, you're confused that we speak English?'' Andie just wanted to assure her that nothing much was wrong.

The young lady needed, as she was just happy to see a talking squirrel.

''Honestly, I have no idea what's that, but we're speaking our language.'' Andie was kinda confused what the heck was actually going on. ''Anyways, I don't know how I drew this, but I did.''

The lady just gave them their token, as Surly was just going to have use an ingenious to get to the Chill Zone.

''Yeah, let's roll these!''

The squirrels were definitely scurrying pretty quickly, as they were just attempting to do an somewhat impossible act.

 _*The Squirrels' confessional*_

 _''I'm ready to do it for all of the animals that have been displaced in the world and all of the squirrels that need a home.'' Andie was just making some kind of speech. ''Honestly...I don't want to do this, but-''_

 _''Come on, I want to do this and even bust a few nuts on the way...I mean, crack them!''_

 _Surly suddenly gained an awkward expression of his face._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Several other teams were also working on these challenge, as there was definitely a few that were in the mood to take it up to the next level, as Kitty and Kurt were just using their skills to make it quite a bit easier.

''So, what are you gonna do?'' Kurt asked. ''I mean with the ze money of course.''

''I don't really care that much...I just want to see the world and just do some crazy stuff without our enemies chasing us.''

''Isn't this crazier?''

''Look, it's a reality show...it's nothing too bad compared to our day to day stuff.''

''Didn't Wario kinda sorta crash into us.''

''I know it's not life-and-death, so it shouldn't be that bad.''

The two were just talking over trying to get their stuff perfect for that flower lady, as Kitty was just doing some other stuff, but other teams were just shouting a lot about nothing much.

''Whoa, we actually did it! We did this challenge!'' Kagura yelled, as she was just genuinely out of control. ''Gintoki...you're useless.''

''Hey, he single-handedly drove a kart...somehow.'' Kitty just wanted to defend a questionable dude.

''Pfft, everyone knows that's possible, but they just kinda suck.'' Gintoki wanted to add, as he was just slicing a plant pot.

 _*The Odd Jobbers' confessional*_

 _''I just want to let you know that I have the ending to...I forgot what cartoon it was, but I've got the ending.'' Gintoki was carrying a disc, when all of a sudden Kagura got a direct hit on that disc. ''What the hell was-''_

 _''It was that one anime where we were in it.''_

 _''...How did I get this?!''_

 _*confessional end*_

* * *

There was actually a few long overdue teams that may have dropped several places, due to their lack of physical skills or their lack of not being clumsy and they both managed to arrive at the same time.

Mickey and Minnie were both really close to crying their hearts out, as they were sure that they had almost every other team pass them.

''Mickey, Minnie...pad with sweat...you're in 69th!''

They both didn't realize what was actually happening at the moment.

''You're not only still in the race, but you're also in the last two seats of the third flight!''

They didn't really need any words to convey what they were going for, as they both were hugging and crying in joy.

''There's nothing better than a good comeback, so take that advantages!''

''Thanks, Don!'' Mickey told him, as the two were just ready to sight-see in Monaco.

 **69th: The Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie)**

The next team were actually happier to see to Chill Zone, as they were definitely a team that weren't really able to use their arms properly, as having some arms stretch would be awkward.

''Well, at least we should be on the third flight.'' Spring Man said. ''I'm ready a comeback!''

''And my fans would be satisified to see that we made a huge comeback.'' Ribbon Girl was just looking towards the future.

''That was what I'm going to say.''

''Wait-''

''Hold on, you're on the third flight anyways. Also, you're in 70th!'' Don announced the good news, as the two of them were just in the mood to make a comeback.

''Don't worry, you guys are going to see something!'' Ribbon Girl added in, as she was just plain ready to do some promoting.

Spring Man wasn't really ready to say something, so he just shut up.

 **70th: The Stretchy Fighters (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl)**

Actually, there was about a few teams that were over-due and others that were just really unlucky, as these two were just still mad at each other for no other reason than because...disrespect.

Hilariously enough, It was only on Hank and Rigby's side.

''Come on, guys! You...never mind, man.'' Modrecai said.

''Yeah, he's a young raccoon.'' Bobby just wanted his dad.

''I just don't like him acting like a gosh-darn fool.'' Hank just gave his answer.

''Am I missing something here?'' Rigby just wanted to an answer.

They were definitely walking, as by accident one of them stepped on the Zone before the other and Don just wanted to tell who was.

''Working Bros, you're in 71st place and on the third flight! Father and son, you're in 72nd and thanks to two extra empty seats, you're also on the third flight!''

The two teams were completely sure that they were able to just keep it kinda peaceful for the momentum, as Rigby was just ready to do some conceding.

Also, they were ready to kick it into gear in the next round, as both teams wanted to not suck.

 **71st: The Working Bros (Modrecai & Rigby)**  
 **72nd: The Father & Son Duo (Hank & Bobby Hill)**

However there was definitely two more disrespectful teams, as they were just ready to get their race started, especially since one of the membners were actually quiet for this time, allowing to get the other into a mood to do some crazy battle.

''Alright, so you are ready to do this thing?'' Tomo asked, as though she wasn't running.

''What thing?'' Takumi was just more focused on running.

''The thing that involves you losing!''

''Come on, Tomo! No-one cares!'' Kagura was just ready to beat her partner down.

The two teams were definitely getting closer and closer to the zone, as they were actually starting to run into the smooth sand that was on this beach and they were getting close.

''Wow, these two teams are gonna be close!''

Kagura and Tomo were definitely sure that the duo were just treading the epic sand, while Takumi and Itsuki were just straight up trying to increase the distance that their steps were taking.

''Who's going to be ahead of each other? Who knows?''

The four teens were ready to go even further beyond, as they were ridiculously close to the Chill Zone.

''Well, Kagura, Tomo, you're in 73rd! Takumi and Itsuki, you're in 74th!''

The two teams were just too tired to give a damn about battling hard, as they were just happy to give it a rest for the day...if only there wasn't any confessionals.

''As several teams get on the third flight and the final fight with their tokens in hand...''

 **73rd: High-School Runners (Tomo & Kagura)**  
 **74th: High-Speed Drifters (Takumi & Itsuki)**

 _*The High School Runners' confessional*_

 _Kagura was actually pretty incensed about her loss, as she was stuck on the fourth flight with Tomo._

 _''Tomo, can you maybe not suck...now?!''_

 _''I never suck!'' Tomo yelled._

 _''That's not true!''_

 _''You're definitely a bone-head!''_

 _''I don't mind it, but you're also a bone-head!''_

 _Is this the first sign of a solid ship, as these two were just getting louder and louder._

 _*The High-Speed Drifters' confessional*_

 _The other two were quite relaxed, as Takumi and Itsuki were ready to make their comeback notable_

 _''Thanks, even though this sucks, that doesn't mean getting mad is going to be good.''_

 _''You're actually kinda right, Takumi! Let's just relax!'' Itsuki was just enthusiastic._

 _''Alright...I can do that.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

''...And other teams attempt to make sure that they don't blow it hard.''

The last of the challenges were definitely bringing some of the more competitive elements in some of these awesome players, as they were either more motivated to do the leaving or to do their challenge, as Sylvia was just putting her best into it and failing it.

The animals and the girly best friends weren't even getting close to the finish line, as they weren't the best of actors.

''Come on, Alex! You can't keep on doing this challenge again and again!''

''But, Marty, I chose this challenge...and I have to keep on doing it.''

The slightly confindent speech was just leading up to something and Candace and Stacy were feeling the demotivation come on them, as this actor was just very beatitful.

This actor was definitely a man that wasn't well known, because if he was, the girls would come on him like Stacy was.

''It's like this guy is super amazing and suave. Coltrane's still better, though.''

''Alright, Stacy! I don't care how hot that is! Impress him!'' Candace shouted, as Stacy was just getting ready to the challenge.

''For the tip?'' Stacy was genuinely confused on what to do next.

''...Of course.''

The two ladies with boyfriends, were also doing with the challenge with several other teams that were bad enough to drop down a flight or two and the dating heroes were just acting hard...actually it was Sylvia.

''Come on, I can tell that you're a little bit scared. I know you're trying to just make sure that your friends were safe.'' Sylvia was just trying to convince herself that it was working. ''But, you're ain't doing anything too good just by messing it up.''

The actor just gave her the token, as Joe was just happy to see that she finally managed to get it through.

''Let's just get going to the Chill Zone, okay?'' Joe was a little bit pragmatic.

''Yeah, we wouldn't want to lose.'' Sylvia was just feeling a little bit funny inside.

The two of them were off pretty quickly, as the animals were actually flipping to get a challenge that they were good at it...complete with newfound invigoration, as there was also a few teams that weren't sure what they were even able to do.

''Alright, it should be easy-''

''-Easy? You know I can't act or sing.'' Marty said, genuinely ready to take this seriously. ''Anyways, Gloria ain't gonna be impressed...but at least she'll be happy.''

''Come on, Marty!''

The zebra was just prepared to go for one more flip and neither of these challenges were exactly his forte, so he was just doing some special singing and the warbles were a lot less obvious.

''Thank you?''

''You're really welcome!''

Marty was just running like he was wanted and Alex was doing the same thing, as the girly best friends were actually the only one left and they had a determined look.

 _*The Girly Best Friends' confessional*_

 _''Er, Jeremy, if you're seeing this...this ain't my best.'' Candace stated, as she was disheartened._

 _''I think he'll get it.''_

 _*confessional cut*_

* * *

Of course, the sun was actually starting to go down, as Don was definitely checking out more teams that were actually arriving and and he didn't really change his clothes or anything.

These two were accidentally stuck together, as the combined quartet had nothing much to say...except for.

''How are you both talking animals?'' Xander said. ''Did you come out of a cartoon?''

''And why is your look so black?'' Emma asked a better question.

Dudley and Kitty didn't really care about those two questions, as they were just trying to get to the Chill Zone.

''Geez, I just wanted some more important answers.''

Suddenly, the agents got a second wind of speed from nowhere and they were actually ahead of the councillors, who were just a little more peeved.

''Agents, 75th! Councillors, 76th!'' Don exclaimed, as loud as he could, especially since that he was in a mediocre mood.

 **75th: The Secret Agents (Kitty & Dudley)**  
 **76th: The Camp Councillors (Emma & Xander)**

These two were small, but they did managed to blow it big time, as they were just all making sure that this leg already blew pretty damn hard.

''Brian, what did you do?!''

''Stewie...you were in the casino! I had to drag you out of there.''

''Come on, I was almost in there.''

Stewie was just looking for an easy way to get money and Brian shared the host's feeling of confusion.

''I feel I'm going crazy...eh, whatever you're in 77th and still in the race.'' Don just wanted these two to settle their issues off screen, as he was starting to get tired of this. ''Hugo, Poison, you're in 78th!''

Poison was definitely a little sceptical of the baby's abilities to do his own thing, as she was just asking the good question.

''Why the heck did you bring your baby onto this show?'' Poison asked.

''What's your problem?'' Stewie was just ready to do some firing.

''Wow, you're definitely serious.''

''Yes, I am serious, you slut!''

The air turned cold, as the two of them were just ready to make each other pay and they weren't in the mood to be calmed down...even with Brian just trying to diffuse the situation.

''Stewie...he's one of those babies that must have been hit in the head.'' Brian explained simply. ''And he's kinda like this...all of the time.''

''Oh...who the hell pummeled him, because I'd like to teach that guy a lesson with my hands!'' Hugo was genuinely ready to do some avenging.

Hugo knew that there was a crazy man out there and Poison though that he was the crazy man, but Brian and Stewie were a little less stupified.

 **77th: The Miniature Duo (Brian & Stewie)**  
 **78th: The Wrestler & Promoter (Hugo & Poison)**

The next duo arrive, as they were a little bit unsure what just had transpired, but they were definitely seeing some stuff at the Chill Zone.

''Henshin-a...'' Joe started, just before seeing Stewie shooting Hugo. ''...This is real life.''

''Yeah, it definitely is.'' Sylvia was just wearing her shades like she was prepared for a vacation. ''I think we should do something about this.''

Joe was already looking pretty superhero-y, as he came back from the toilet in an instant.

''Let's a-go, Sylvia!''

''You guys are in 79th place!'' Don told the two of them, as the carnage was just about to get started.

 _*The Wrestler & Promoters' confessional*_

 _''Honestly, Hugo, that guy probably doesn't exist.'' Poison was just clarifying that off-hand comment._

 _''Yeah, but if he does, he's gonna get a front-row hit!'' Hugo exclaimed. ''Baby ain't gonna get hit, though.''_

 _''Does it really matter-wait, I meant.''_

 _''Poison, you kinda look dumb sometimes.''_

 _The pink-haired girl was just in the mood, as Hugo was just feeling slightly uncomfortable with his words._

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **79th: Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**

The next duo were definitely feeling that dissapointment, as the two of them were just really trying their hardest to complete that damn challenge, but it was obvious that these two weren't in the highest of spirits.

''Wow, that was very dissapointing.'' Marty was just as dissapointed as his words imply.

''Don't worry, there's definitely teams behind us.'' Alex was just trying to not be dissapointed. ''Does it really matter wherever when we suck now?''

''Yes...we're friggin animals...we kinda get our own plane.''

''But that doesn't mean we actually suck in this thing!''

The main host was genuinely happy that these two were just done with this crazy leg, as their injuries were only minor.

''Animals, you're 80th place-wow, there's a lot of unexpected stuff today.'' Don said. ''You still blow hard, though and you still get to race.''

The two of them were just ready for the full animal experience, as they were just watching the beach craziness that was happening all between the different people, as they were just being a little bit boisterous.

 _*Alex's confessional*_

 _''I either ate human food or I got hit the head because that's gotta be fake!'' The lion was just in disbelief. ''At least, the heroes are handling pretty cool-ly!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **80th: The Performing Animals (Alex & Marty)**

Thanks to some good use of their own bodies, the two of them were actually at the finish line quite a bit before the last teams were even able to just get their butts to the Chill Zone.

''Wow, that was actually a very close call.'' Surly said. ''We nearly got hit by one of those wise guys.''

''This isn't actually impossible!'' Andie realized, as Don just gave them his placing.

''So, you're in 81st place and you're still in the race somehow.''

''Honestly, that's a good descriptor of our team, but we've got squirrel skills.'' Surly was just ready to get on the next flight.

 **81st: The Squirrels (Surly & Andie)**

* * *

''For the remaining eight teams, the battle gets a lot more serious, as some of them majorly sucked at the challenge.'' Don was just ready to see a minor comeback.

There was several teams that were just trying their hardest to make a gigantic comeback...as the chance of that happening was pretty much zero, but the likely possibility of a comeback was very real.

''Come on, I'm attempting to get serious here! We're blowing some huge-ass driving!'' Zach was just almost worried as heck.

''That doesn't even make sense, man!'' Chris was just on the wheel.

''Yeah, but we gotta go fast!''

Chris kinda blew the challenge, as he was on the last challenge with a token in hand, but what was genuinely impressive was how Zach was just getting a little bit too close and personal.

In fact this was his _30th_ try and the other team was just as awkward about it.

''Dee Dee, don't press any buttons!'' Dexter yelled, as he was just trying to modify this kart to make it work.

''Why are you trying to mess with it?''

''Because I'm making it work properly.''

''Yeah...I'm just going on another one and we win!''

''Sure.''

Dexter didn't really care at this point, as Chris was just going at the same time as his sister and he didn't really want to say anything...because he just didn't care.

The two of them just wanted to say some stuff, but it was actually going smoothly and well, things turned out to be a lot better, if only because they were going to have to pass that.

''Alright, I like riding on go karts!'' Dee Dee exclaimed loudly.

''Oh, you love it too?''

''Yeah!''

At this point, they practically won...mostly because they were actually ahead of the finish line and driving into some cushions to get a time of...

''...We both got 89 seconds! That's good, right?''

The dumb girl and the dumb guy were just given their second token and they both came back to make a little bit of a comeback, as Dexter was just pleasantly surprise and Chris just whisperedly cheered.

 _*The Contrasting Siblings' confessional*_

 _''Mom, if you're watching this, Dexter wants to say something.'' Dee Dee was just waving to the camera and blocking the view._

 _''That was below average.''_

 _''Hey, you promised to be nicer!''_

 _''Technically, I was.'' Dexter was just shrugging it off._

 _*The Dumb Roomates' confessional*_

 _''So. we're nearly done?'' Chris just was asking._

 _Zach nodded his head up and head like his neck was super flexible._

 _''Dang, it's taken us forever!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Well, it was going to be a tough one, as there was a few more teams that were finishing this leg of the race and it was going to be a rough one, as both teams almost finished at the same time.

''Oh my god, is that...no it's not.'' Candace said.

''Huh?'' Gintoki was just giving Candace some stink-eye.

''You kinda look like some guy from an off-brand boy band.'' Staci noted, as she was just at the Chill Zone.

''You bitches!''

Candace and Staci were both just as confused at the host was, as they weren't prepared to have some sort of insult fight, but Gintoki was just ready to deal with the words.

Kagura was just ready to talk some random talk, as the main host had something to tell them.

''Candace, Stacy, you're in 82nd and you two are still in the race, as they're having a fun time with each other's company. Gintoki, Kagura, you both get in 10 minute penalty!''

Kagura was just a little bit less mad, as the red-head was just ready to hit something with her own fists, but Don just stopped her from hitting hard.

''You kinda sorta swapped drawers in the second challenge. Please step aside.''

Gintoki was now more motivated to have an insult fight, as Candace was a little bit fired.

 **Penalised: The Odd Jobbers (Gintoki & Kagura)**  
 **82nd: The Girly Best Friends (Candace & Stacy)**

Meanwhile, the insult fight was still happening, even with one half of the teams just not doing anything much, as they were both mad and both ready to use their words badly.

''You bastard think you can talk badly about me...and suck at it?''

''Wait, that's your big problem?'' Candace was just in the mood to deal with it.

''Yeah! Do it directly!''

''Do what directly?'' Stacy was ready to butt in hard

The young mutants were just running to see what even happening, as the fight was genuinely dumb, especially since that Don was just not impressed by these insults.

''Wow, these mediocre roasts are definitely filling the time and look, the young mutants are here in 83rd.'' The host was just ready to out-roast the mediocre duo. ''Seriously, this is going to be not awesome.''

Kitty and Kurt wasn't really that impressed by the roast-fest, as they were really willing to just be in the background and watch a teen and a adult word it out.

''Why don't you wash your hair?''

''I do wash...you idiot.''

''I'm sorry, Jeremy. Besides you're not even worthy of his name.''

''...who's Jeremy?''

Kitty just sighed at the amazing use of words on display, as Kurt was just looking for better things to do.

 **83rd: The Young Mutants (Kitty & Kurt)**

 _*Kurt's confessional*_

 _''Wow, those guys got penalised for switching drivers...I can't even imagine what would even happen if I just teleport past the challenge.'' Kurt said, worried about a big one. ''I would get the biggest penalty ever.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Four more teams were left and those five were divided between the two teams that were slowly running to the Chill Zone and the three were all at the token desk and they were just making the shopkeeper scared as all heck.

''Come on, I was actually here for way too long! I'm sorry that you got injured and whatever, but can we at least get a move on?'' Sam asked Marco, who was still looking pretty serious.

''I don't know...you kinda hit me and the shopkeeping guy.''

''So what if I got us locked in here and whatever...it's been however long!''

''It's been hours! We've probably been eliminated or something like that.''

''Hold on, there's actually no map...so we did get lost!'' Cat noticed, as she was just saying this feeling.

''Aw, man!'' Sam shouted.

Star managed to get the tokens for both teams, as they didn't really want to be losers in any sort of way and the four of them were just ready to talk to each other.

''Hey, can we go now?''

''Sure, let's just hope we don't get-'' Sam put on an Don impression. ''-cut from the race.''

''No way, that was kinda accurate!'' Star was just happy to see an decent impression.

''Yeah!''

''Let's get moving!''

As Marco declared that with a smile, the girls were actually following him to Chill Zone, as he was definitely the fastest and the best of the four runners to the zone, who were noticing that the sky was really orange.

* * *

The last five teams were actually in a battle to outrun each other and it was definitely anyone's game at this point, as they were ready to cause some cool drama with their close calls at the finish line.

''Gintoki, Kagura, anything you want to say for all of the audience out there in the world, while you've only got a minute left?''

''Katsura...you'd be great for this show.'' Gintoki said, obviously faking his cries. ''You know...you're my enemy, but you're my friend.''

''That speech was total nonsense!'' Dexter yelled, as he didn't really care for Gintoki badly discribing his friend.

''Dexter, Dee Dee, you get 84th!'' the host was just shouting, as the next team was coming in with the high amount of speed. ''Star and Marco, you're in 85th!''

''Woot!'' Star was just done for the day.

 **84th: The Contrasting Siblings (Dee Dee & Dexter)**  
 **85th: The Cross-Dimensional Heroes (Star & Marco)**

''Who's going to be the last team to be safe and who's going to be the true losers of this round, because the Babysitters really lost it this time and they're going to crash to each other aren't they?''

''Duh!'' Gintoki mocked the host, who was just a little tired of them at this point.

''Okay, you can shut up, because-''

Suddenly, like Don prophesied, the two teams just ended up crashing into each other and only one was about to get through to the next round...especially when it was ridiculously close.

It was a four-way mess of limbs, as both teams _had_ made onto the mat...but there was something a little bit special about what position that Zach accidently ended up in.

''Alright, you're toasted, buttered...and breaded!'' Cat just wanted to say.

''For sure!'' Sam was definitely seeing that Zach's feet was just sticking.

''And the babysitters are in 86th with all of their body parts in, Gintoki and Kagura's out and so is the Dumb Roomates!'' the host was just telling the results how it was. ''Sorry, Chris and Zach...you were good guys, but you weren't good enough to make it through the competition.''

''It's okay...we had a lot of fun in Europe.'' Chris' voice was just a lot happier.

''Actually, this kinda sucks. We blew so hard, but we don't get blown off the show.'' Sam genuinely felt bad.

''What? You don't want to be on this show-''

''Of course we do! It kinda sucks that these nice boys don't get through.'' Cat was definitely feeling bad, as the two different teams were just fist-bumping. ''Sam?''

Sam just got up and said ''I'm out.''

 **86th: The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

Gintoki and Kagura was just a little bit mad, as they were ready to say some nonsensical speech to ensure that they were making an impression.

''Remember this...we're ready to make a comeback and you're our enemy.''

''Wow, speech generators are kinda awesome! Regardless of that, Gintoki, Chris, Kagura and Zach you guys are out and you guys can make your farewell confessionals.'' the host was genuinely happy to see these two, as they wouldn't add up too much.

 _*The Elimination Confessionals...for Dumb Roomates*_

 _Chris and Zach was just getting started on the stairs in Toronto_

 _''Wow, that was kinda stupid. I didn't even know that we would even make it so far in this race.'' Chris said._

 _Zach was just attempting to just snatch the token that was just a inch too far in the Toronto Island._

 _''I thought that we would make a little bit further...but, man, that sucks.'' Zach was genuinely dissapointed._

 _Chris was just ready to get the gorilla to calm down with a well-timed slap._

 _''And...uhh...I don't have much to say, but that gorilla thingy was cool.''_

 _Zach was just trying to draw at a ridiculous pace._

 _''And man, you draw fast...I just wish we could get more time-''_

 _*The Elimination Confessionals...for The Odd Jobbers*_

 _Gintoki was just running up the stairs and giving some attitudes to the people that were nearly at the top and he was just shown was just getting his token lost in the water._

 _''Next time on my show, there's going to be some old contestants that you might recognized! Because we're gonna get our own better dub!'' Gintoki was just talking to people that didn't really care._

 _''Yeah! We're not just gonna be lost to all of the other anime that are comedic out there! We are ready to rise above them and we don't have the money!''_

 _''Yeah-ugh!'' Gintoki got the kick in the crotch._

 _''Sorry, I just wanted to-''_

 _Gintoki's head was down, which could only mean one thing, as Kagura was just ready for a fight._

 _''Alright, we're gonna get a new season!'' Kagura screamed, as Gintoki was just prepared with his fists._

 _*The final confessional cut*_

The main host was just set behind a great sunset, as the light was turned down to make himself even cooler.

''After that short advert...we've got something slightly special.''

The main host already had the news far in advance.

''Next time, the 86 remaining duos are going to Jamaica, where the comebacks can become real, as the old-school structure returns in...The Super Ridonculous Race!''

Of course, the heavy flash on his teeth ended the episode.

 **87th: The Dumb Roomates (Chris & Zach)**  
 **88th: The Odd Jobbers (Gintoki & Kagura)**

* * *

 **To be continued in the next episode, where all of the leading battles continue wherever they cared that much or not, especially since that...**

 **The teams that are on the first flight:**

 **1st: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: The Foxes (Tails & Zooey)**  
 **3rd: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **4th: The Bad Couple (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **5th: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **6th: The Police Officers (MacArthur & Sanders)**  
 **7th: The Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **8th: The Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **9th: The Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **10th: The Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **11th: The Prosecutors (Miles & Franziska)**  
 **12th: The Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**  
 **13th: The Cruel Seniors (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: The Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **15th: The Cup Brothers (Cuphead & Mugman)**  
 **16th: The Brutal Fighters (Shen & Kukri)**  
 **17th: The Obscure Fighters (Gai & Sho)**  
 **18th: The Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **19th: The Karate Rivals (Ken & Ryu)**  
 **20th: The Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **21st: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **22nd: The Pirates (Hook & Smee)**  
 **23rd: The Women Warriors (Chun-Li & Cammy)**  
 **24th: The Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu)**  
 **25th: The Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**

 **The teams that are on the second flight:**

 **26th: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **27th: The Unlikely Friends (Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado)**  
 **28th: The Nature Lovers (Hayley Smith & Jeff)**  
 **29th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **30th: The Rough Friends (Mai & King)**  
 **31st: The High School Friends (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **32nd: The Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**  
 **33rd: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **34th: The Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **35th: The Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn)**  
 **36th: The Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **37th: The Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**  
 **38th: The Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **39th: Street Fighters (Terry & ''Blue'' Mary)**  
 **40th: Friendly Heroes (Athena & Kensou)**  
 **41st: Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **42nd: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**  
 **43rd: The Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **44th: The Questionable Heroes (Maxima & K')**  
 **45th: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **46th: The Young Women Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **47th: The New-School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **48th: The Old-School Brothers (Adam & Barry)**  
 **49th: The Angry Critics (Critic & Nerd)**  
 **50th: The Young Investigators (Daphne & Velma)**  
 **51st: The Low-Key Scammers (Edd & Eddy)**

 **The teams that are on the third flight:**

 **52nd: The Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **53rd: The Questionable Pair (Spy & Pyro)**  
 **54th: The Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit) **  
**55th: The Hard-Working Kids (Ed & Rolf)**  
 **56th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **57th: The Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum)**  
 **58th: The Strong Friends (Buu & Hercule)**  
 **59th: Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick)**  
 **60th: The Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **61st: The Supportive Friends (Alya & Nino)**  
 **62nd: The Real Bears (Panda & Grizz)**  
 **63rd: The Bounty Hunters (Samus & Captain Falcon)**  
 **64th: The Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**  
 **65th: The Mechnical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**  
 **66th: The Thief & The Agent (Sly & Carmelita)**  
 **67th: The Treasure Hunters (Waluigi & Wario)**  
 **68th: The Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**  
 **69th: The Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **70th: The Stretchy Fighters (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl)**  
 **71st: The Working Bros (Modrecai & Rigby)**  
 **72nd: The Father & Son Duo (Hank & Bobby Hill)**

 **The teams that are on the fourth flight:**

 **73rd: High-School Runners (Tomo & Kagura)**  
 **74th: High-Speed Drifters (Takumi & Itsuki)**  
 **75th: The Secret Agents (Kitty & Dudley)**  
 **76th: The Camp Councillors (Emma & Xander)**  
 **77th: The Miniature Duo (Brian & Stewie)**  
 **78th: The Wrestler & Promoter (Hugo & Poison)**  
 **79th: Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**  
 **80th: The Performing Animals (Alex & Marty)**  
 **81st: The Squirrels (Surly & Andie)**  
 **82nd: The Girly Best Friends (Candace & Staci)**  
 **83rd: The Young Mutants (Kitty & Kurt) **  
**84th: The Cross-Dimensional Heroes (Star & Marco)**  
 **85th: The Contrasting Siblings (Dee Dee & Dexter)**  
 **86th: The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

 **The eliminated teams:**

 **87th: The Dumb Roomates (Chris & Zach)**  
 **88th: The Odd Jobbers (Gintoki & Kagura)**  
 **89th: The Wrestling Tigers (Armour King & King)**  
 **90th: The Old Magicians (Merlin & Mim)**  
 **91st: The Awkward Brothers (PJ & Gabe)**  
 **92nd: The Bad Friends (Chloe & Sabrina** **)**

 **Strangely enough, thanks to me just forgetting, a team from the first flight drops to the last flight!**

 **Next time, in Jamaica, instead of the whole leg taking place in an city, because it's actually kinda easy to do, the whole leg takes place in the tropical forests and jungles of Jamaica? Who's going to knock a team out first? Humidity? Heat? Hellish teams? Find out soon...on The Super Ridonculous Race!**


	24. Episode 4-1: That Jamaican Way!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 4: Special Jamaican Heat!**  
 **Part 1: That Jamaican Way!**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the kinda long wait for this chapter! It's just that the challenges aren't really finalised yet...as in, there's two possible challenges that involves some athletics and the use of steel drums to do something!**

 **All I know is that this part isn't really going to do anything much other than just let the characters interact, because after that, is some challenges and some other teams arrive at the location, which might involve some running.**

* * *

In Monaco, there was a lot of issues that were happening, as Don was just ready to do some more hosting, especially since he had a recap to do.

''Last time on the Super Ridonculous Race, our remaining 87 teams got up to some hijinks in Monaco, as there was the four-in-one challenge, but it's a lot more than that!''

The four villainous teams that were just stuck together.

''The only alliance was stuck together...the kart challenge was a mistake in the making and the winners were the Ice Dancers, hilariously enough!''

Jacques and Josee were just both jumping for joy, as the karters were definitely fighting each other.

''After some chaos that was mostly isolated to the karting challenge and the safety was great, some teams were ready to fight, while others fought and some other teams weren't even ready to fight!''

Clips were shown of Coachman and Von Karma preparing for a battle, Shen and Gai fighting in their second challenge and Phil being bumped into the wall.

''Of course, the team that's going to get me sued and the dumb roomates are leaving and one of them will not be missed at all...I'm talking about the room mates!''

Gintoki and Kagura were just seen shouting their butts in the confessional and in Monaco and Chris and Zach was just seen worrying hard about the karts and the two of them coming to terms with their elimination.

"Either way, today's a new day, we're going to get some new losers and we've got a hot new leg...in the Super Ridonculous Race!'' Don was just genuinely done with the recap, as his teeth smiled.

And the whole intro just got itself started, as Don was just done with the introduction.

* * *

The first place team were smiling for real, as Don was just ready to get this thing started, especially since there was a lot of teams that were still behind.

''Last time...we ended it on Monaco's Plage Larvotto, the only beach on Monaco and today, the Ice Dancers are ready to get it started on this beatitful beach!''

Jacques and Josee were just excited for the next location, no matter what it was, as they were pretty much ready for the confessional that was coming ahead.

 _*The Ice Dancers' confessional*_

 _''We've won in the olympics fairly! So, we're going to win gold here fairly!'' Jacques was just enthusiastic about this competition. ''Josee, you look a little angry. Is there something wrong?''_

 _''No, of course not.'' Josee said simply, as though the smile never left her face. ''Let's win it for our country!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two were just a little bit happy to get the ball rolling and they pushed that ball while reading that tip.

''The country that's known for heat, relaxation and good vibes?'' Jacques read. ''Jamaica!''

Don, of course, had something prepared for the moment, as the slideshow got started and he was just feeling right enough to make it work.

''The most known and the third biggest Caribbean island, Jamaica is an very interesting country, as it holds the origin of reggae, peri peri spice and it also contains many professional runners and many beach resorts.''

The host was just feeling chill about this thing, as he was just explaining this at the locations themselves.

''The 25 teams will ride a coach to Aeroport de Nice, where each flight will depart 30 minutes apart to Norman Manley Airport, which is where the first Don Box is at!''

 _*The Former Cadets' confessional*_

 _''It would make sense if this was an All-Star season, but there's only been three previous races? How are we back?'' Sanders asked, still not sure how she got-_

 _''Come on, Sanders. We're just really popular and really awesome.'' MacArthur stated like it was a matter of fact._

 _''Anyways, I'll keep a look on the Ice Dancers and you'll keep a look on those evil guys.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The 25 or so teams were actually just getting on that plane, as that was actually going to leave pretty soon, as Don said...

''25 teams board the first plane, as it leaves pretty darn soon...and the Adult Best Friends suffer a bit of hangover from some bad beer.''

Fry and Bender were just running to the plane, as it was actually counting down pretty damn quickly and the hangover wasn't stopping them from blowing the whole race wide open and potentially being in the lead.

''What was in that beer?'' Fry asked, struggling to run fast.

''Stuff!'' Bender was just fine.

''What kind of stuff!?''

''It was cheap beer, man!''

Fry was just feeling the hangover still, as Bender was just running towards the plane.

''And they're off...with the hangover guy in tow.'' Fry was just shown trying to recover. ''The flight takes 8 hours, so it should be enough time for Fry to get a rest and for the others just do talk strategically!''

Gwen and Heather were just squaring up to each other, as they were accidently sat up on the same row, as their partners were just having an just slightly less uncomfortable time.

Thanks to some somewhat malicious seat placing, the two teams were definitely just uncomfortable.

''Who the heck sat us between each other?'' Gwen was just confused.

''Gwen, I'm going to make sure that you never sit next to me again.'' Heather was just huffed.

''Geez, you're still a drama queen.''

''And you're still pretending to be goth!''

The two of them were not even happy with this strange result and Leshawna and Alejandro were in a very awkward position, as they wanted to make sure that their own team was better than ever.

''You have no idea how much I want your girl and my girl to shut up.'' Leshawana pretty had nothing to do. ''No offense.''

''Honestly, Heather's scream isn't exactly a pleasant sound.'' Alejandro was just feeling oddly relaxed. ''Although, her strategies are definitely worth it!''

''I ain't scared of your moves and your skills

''Well, you're definitely a formidable team together.''

Suddenly, Karamatsu was just coming in on the hottest girl in the aisle...as he was just coming on in an angry Heather, that was just done with Gwen's shenanigans and her fist was prepared.

''Hey, Karamatsu Girl!'' The guy definitely had a strange fanclub. ''Alright, so you're a beautitiful lady with a beatitful personality.''

''I bet you mean my boobs.'' Heather was almost rolling her eyes.

''Yep-'' Jyushimatsu was just dragging his brother back to the seats. ''-I'm not ready to give up.''

''Okay.'' Jyushimatsu was just not ready to see his brother to steal a girl.

In other news, Sonic, Knuckles, Rad and Enid were actually teaming up to make an awkward alliance that consisted of slightly heroic people and they needed a third team for dumb reasons.

''Alright, every alliance needs a third team to be bigger, right?'' Sonic asked, as Enid was just busy with important stuff that was pivotal.

''Right.'' Enid was typing important stuff.

''So, we're just gonna-'' Sonic was just looking at MacArthur seriously.

''-get us to be in your heroic team and kick some major butt? Heck yeah!'' MacArthur was just happy to be in an alliance.

''I can dig that.'' Knuckles was just feeling chill about his addition.

The three teams were now joined together awkwardly, as the whole plane had something in the back of their minds that would become really obvious later.

 _*Rad's ripped confessional*_

 _''Obviously, this is going to be the best alliance of all time? I mean, I'm in it, so it's gotta be the greatest by far and our strats are going to be amazing!'' the green alien was just showing off. ''Seriously, I am good.''_

 _Enid got in a quick poke, showing who was the real leader was._

 _*Knuckles' own confessional*_

 _''Man, this is so intense that my tension...muscles are tensing up even further! Does that make sense, because I don't really care!'' Knuckles was just interrupting some people's sleep._

 _''Can you keep it down? Other people are on the plane you know.'' a random customer shouted, unintenionally doing the same thing._

 _*confessional cut*_

* * *

Either way, the power of editing was strong enough to make sure that things are actually a lot faster, as the second flight and the third flights were actually up in the air and they were definitely scoring some stupid moves.

''On flight two, the team with the biggest comeback discuss some stuff, along with a few guys!'' Don was just saying. ''The lack of strategy ain't a problem here, though.''

''Seriously, this is going to be cool! We're going from Monaco to Jamaica...in two days!'' Ally was just trying to keep it hype.

''Yeah and we could kick some ass too!'' Terry added in, just making the superstar feel a little bit awkward.

''...That, too.''

As Terry and Ally was just being slightly rambunctious, Austin and Mary, weirdly enough, were just having a bit of a calm talk.

''Anyways, so what's up?'' Austin was just getting pictures taken of him.

''You know, I'm just travelling around the world and racing against you guys.'' Mary was just feeling relaxed about this craziness.

''Aw, cool, we're both doing the same thing!''

''Sweet! I really just wanna chill from being a huge popstar...let's just say it's a crazy world.''

Mary just kinda opened her own eyes wide, as Austin was just sure that this took an pretty awkward turn, as Terry and Ally were just genuinely happy to do some random things.

 _*The Singer-Songwriters' confessional*_

 _*confessional end*_

''Flight three may have started flying, but the fourth flight is still grounded, as the 20 losers have to deal with a watch that shows the time and the fact that they almost lost.''

''Cat, we need to step it up hard!'' Sam was just angry as hell.

''But we got free watches!'' Cat was just checking the time accurately.

''That doesn't mean we need to step it up-holy moly, it changed the time.''

''Yeah, that's what I mean!''

''Cool...er, still need to not lose.''

As Sam and Cat were actually just discussing some dumb matters, Tomo was just raring for a fight, as she was accidently boxing someone in the face.

''Seriously, can you guys chill for a second?'' Itsuki asked, as he didn't want to get hit again.

''Sorry about that, but I want to fight somebody for real.''

''...What?''

''Yeah, but that's what I want to do!''

''Then why did you punch me?''

The two of them were not really happy to see that things were definitely taking a turn for the worse, as there was a bunch of people that were just watching...including some responsible contestants.

As the two teams were just straight having a bad time, the rest of them were just waiting for their flight paitently, as there was something big at hand.

 _*The High School Runners' confessional*_

 _''Hey, listen, if we get arrested, it's actually your fault!'' Kagura was just being very rambunctious. ''Trust me, it is!''_

 _''But what if it's not?'' Tomo was just pondering the obvious._

 _''That's a really good question...but right now, it's not the right question.''_

 _''Really?''_

 _*The High-Speed Drifters' confessional*_

 _''What you did even get into?'' Takumi asked, as he was just genuinely confused._

 _''I don't know...I got punched in the face!'' Itsuki was just close to just getting his face checked._

 _''Don't worry...''_

 _Itsuki was just looking up to his friend like he was about say something._

 _''...I'm just gonna get you checked.''_

 _*The Secret Agents' confessional*_

 _''Wow, these teams are definitely making me scared for my life...well, at least some of them.'' Kitty was just commenting on the insanity that was happening. ''Seriously, someone should report this to the...Dudley?''_

 _''Yeah, there's like two teens sorta fighting, but they weren't fighting. It's just kinda like a girl hit a guy in the head, which was super crazy.'' The dog was just badly describing the assualt that was happening._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The four flights are just battling hard, as the first one were actually landing in the airport and already, the title was definitely warranted, it was pretty much a heat fest.

Gwen and Leshawna's hair were frizzing, but they were too busy to deal with it, so they were just stuck with this hair.

''So you're gonna tell me that this ain't gonna be easy?'' Leshawna was just not in the mood.

''Yeah, because I'm here.'' Sonic was just boasting hard, while walking backwards.

''I don't care about you, blue hedgehog! This humidity is just crazy.''

''Oh, that...makes sense.''

Gwen, Leshawna, Sonic and Knuckles were actually walking to the taxi rank along with other teams that were just either running along easily in the sun, but others were definitely prepared for the weather.

Sonic and Leshawna were both just not happy about this humidity, as this was just excaberated by the other teams that were just wearing clothes that were not right for the weather.

However, there was a few exceptions, as the former cadets and mercenaries are going all in on the taxi trouble, as all of the taxis could definitely take four Ridonculous racers and they were just putting their energy into it.

''Well, as you guys attempt to try to be the fastest, you guys are going to learn from some young guys in an athletics center in Jamaica.'' Ralf read the tip, as he was well on his way to get moving.

''As the teams attempt to find an athletics center, some teams were actually well on their way to that place.''

''Alright, we got the tips!'' Clark exclaimed, as the two teams were just ready to-

''TAX-AY!'' MacArthur and Ralf both yelled at the same time.

The two of them were in incredibly hot competition, as the sweat was ridiculously obvious and Sanders' deodourant was starting to get a little bit odd.

And they both hopped in the same taxi.

''Geez, Sanders? What's with the smell?'' MacArthur was just smelling her pits.

''Deodourant mixed with odour...does it really matter, though?''

''Not really.'' Clark stated matter-of-factly. ''Honestly, I'm more concerned about the ridiculous humidity...that's here for some reason.''

''Yeah, I don't remember it being on the weather report.'' Sanders had the tip in hand.

But there was a lot more that was happening with the 21 remaining duos that were attempting to shout their way out of the airport, as Jacques and Josee were given the gold medal treatment and their own taxi and Ryo and Yuri also hopped in.

''Snakes.'' Yuri told Josee.

''Wannabe swans.''

Ryo and Jacques just didn't really say anything.

The other major teams were actually just straight up arguing over unimportant stuff, as in between the calls of the taxis, the two alliances were actually clashing...sorta.

''Alright, we got a taxi!'' Knuckles shouted, as Tails was just ready to step in there.

Rad just stopped the foxes from actually getting in there, as he and Enid jumped into the taxi, as quickly as possible.

''Oh my god, you alliance guys.''

''What's your problem?'' Of course, the guys with the big muscles were just being playful.

Enid and Sonic were just looking at each other with dissapointment.

''Yep, this is gonna be awesome.'' Enid had a small smile on her face.

The others were definitely a lot more ''excitable'' to say the least, as the Stepbrother had an hidden technique that would blow the world away and not even the police officers were expecting this.

''Are you insane? A move like that could endanger your life!'' Edgeworth was just shouting at the young adult, who was just stepping his foot onto the road.

Then he looked to his partner, who was just using her whip and the prosecutor didn't really have a serious look on this race.

''I just don't get how reality show races makes everyone more risky.''

''Don't worry about it, we've got a taxi and we're ready to do some athletics!'' Von Karma was clear as hell about that, as the prosecutors and the cruel seniors were paired up. ''And our competition's in the back.''

The taxis were just driving off pretty fast, as almost of all of the teams were getting a good ride...except for Kim and Ron, who had to chase their taxi down due to a smooth move by Mortimers.

''Are the alliances going to clash? Are the taxi's paint jobs going to get scratched?''

Sonic's taxi and Eggman's taxi was just being ridiculously close and the white drivers were actually ridiculously scared of coming so close.

''Is there even a hint of love between some of the awesome-est teams?''

Tails and Zooey were just struggling to talk to each other, as Kaio and Dendy were just looking at them like they needed to solve a bit of a problem.

''Is there going to be more exciting things up next...yes, because that's up next!'' Don yelled, as he was just doing a quick transition. ''What's the first challenge? I know, because it's The Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2, where the first challenge gets revealed...which is related to Jamaica's enthusiasm of athletics!**


	25. Episode 4-2: Going Jerk Speed!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 4: Special Jamaican Heat!**  
 **Part 2: Going Jerk Speed!**

 **Fun Fact: Well, the title's an reference to the spice mix that actually originates from Africa, but everybody knows it to be created in Jamaica, even if it's used in many African countries!**

 **Anyways, here's the first challenge and it's definitely going to be Sonic's jam, if the running had any indication!**

 **And there might seven parts to this episode, because of this part being so short and it doesn't really help that despite taking about half a month to come out, it's only 3,100 words long!**

* * *

Of course, the first two teams to arrive at the athletics center also known as the would the first two teams to hop into the taxi, but it was definitely going to be a close one, as there was a lot of teams that were actually arriving on the scene.

''Alright, let's get back on track!'' Ralf was just ready to do it.

''Okay?'' Sanders was just a little unsure.

The two leading teams were definitely being followed, as there was some taxis that were pretty much arriving at the same exact time, but they were going a lot faster than usual.

As in one of the taxis almost crashed into the Don Box with how fast it was going and it pretty much got everyone's attention.

''Wow, this driver's crazy good at his job.'' Chet was just excited for the next challenge. ''I mean we didn't even die!''

''You make it sound like he was just driving badly.'' Lorenzo was just crossing his own arms in confidence.

''...Damn.'' Fry was just hyped by the awesome driving. ''How about you drive that?''

''Nah, I wouldn't drive that good.'' Bender was just giving a real tip to the drive.

The two of them were actually really willing to just see what the challenge and the Kid Heroes just grabbed the Don Box, as Kaio just jumped up slightly and snatched the tip.

''Okay, so it's an random botch, so it's my turn!'' Kaio just high-fived the tip with Dendy, as the ten-year heroes-in-training were just letting the others snatch a tip.

''Jerk Speed! The member that orignally grabbed the tip will have to do these three running-based challenges, the first challenge is just a simple hundred-meter sprint and the second challenge adds hurdles to the mix and the last challenge is the triple jump event-''

* * *

The special challenges were actually getting introduced, by none other than the obvious host that was just really willing to make sure that this was the highest quality introduction of ever.

''-And the they will have to do it against some kinda strict standards

The guy was showing around the decent quality athletics center that had actually gathered a crowd of Jamaicans that were just here to have some fun times and to see a show being filmed live.

''Do all those right and this Jamaican girl is just going to give the passing teams their tip!''

The crowd wasn't really that packed, but it was definitely an on-day, as they were here for athletics.

Well, the crowd wasn't really there anymore, as the stands were about to be filled with teams that were going do this awesome challenge the first team to just grab the tip were against the clock.

''Alright, Kaio, it's not that hard...you just have to get a time under twenty-two seconds.'' Dendy stated, just wanting to reassure.

''It is that hard!'' Sonic was just smug about this challenge, accidently motivating the kid heroes.

Kaio wasn't a small boy that was about to cry at every little obstacle, but he was definitely small and his bravery was big, so he was just bringing that run as fast as possible.

''You should wear shoes, little guy!'' Gwen just wanted to shout some advice to the young kid, but it just made him go even faster. ''...er...did I do something wrong?''

''Possibly.'' Dendy was just not sure.

''Well, come on, little dude!'' Rad cheered Kaio on, as the little guy was going pretty fast.

Kaio was genuinely going at speed, as there was more runners that were just waiting for him to get through the challenge and the timer was just genuinely counting down.

Many other teams were just waiting to doing it simulteanous, especially since that there was 5 other runners.

''Wait, how are you so fast?'' Kaio asked, as Enid was just being fast alongside Josee.

The two teams were actually just done with the sprint, as the timer and the guy that was just looking a little bit bored was just ready to give the results.

Leshawna was just ready to do it again, as her strong spirit was just making a little bit feisty against Enid and Kaio, as the two were a lot more happy than before.

''Okay, then-'' Enid was just shaking her hands, as she was just ready to bring it.

Jacques, Leshawna, Enid and Kaio all got good thumbs up, as they were definitely fast despite some of them being big-boned, especially since that there was some looks.

''Oh, you're just jealous that y'all can't run good!'' The sassy playa was just not really impressed by the other two runners.

Cammy was just genuinely dissapointed by her lack of speed, as even though she was just a strong runner...due to a weird trip-up by one of the teams.

Boxman was just bad at running, as he wasn't Eggman, who just had this amazing ability to run and he was just getting all of the eye rolls from the other runners.

''Why are you so strong?''

''Because I was part of some weird program.''

''Obviously that worked very well on you...I mean, er, you're strong.''

''Insightful...I already have enough admirers, thank you.'' Cammy was just struggling to not get a hit in.

''No problem!'' Boxman just wanted that trust.

 _*Eggman's confessional*_

 _Eggman was genuinely struck by his friend's...facination with Cammy._

 _''Okay, obviously, he's not really the best guy ever, but at least he know that he's trying to get a strategy going on here!''_

 _*the guy was just chilling with Sonic*_

The others were up next, as they were a lot more confindent about their abilities to kick some ass, while others were up for their next two challenges and they were prepared to wait a bit.

''So, uhhh...you're not just some joker with an serious attitude.'' Enid didn't really care that much.

''..Uh-huh.'' Leshawna wasn't pleased.

''You're still just a girl with an serious attitude.''

''But that don't mean anything, when I'm ready to get that tip!''

The four previous runners were just ready to do it once again, but with hurdles, as two of the teams were confindent with their skills, but the rest were just getting themselves started.

''Alright, we've got skills to go fast!'' Gai proclaimed, as this redhead was just ready to run hard.

''Wait, we don't have the skills!'' Sho was just sure that this was just going to backfire.

''Chill, man!''

Heather and Yuri were just a little perplexed, but they were a lot more confindent than anything, as they were both working hard on their insults and their strength.

Knuckles and Pete were less perplexed and confindent overall, as they were definitely big guys with a kinda big hearts.

''Er, you like digging?'' The big echidna asked.

''Sure!'' Pete stated confindently, just as the start got itself started again and there was also two more thin players on the line, as Ken got a great start and Kim was just serious about it.

 _*Mortimer's confessional*_

 _''Man, Pete's got some good support right here.'' Mortimer just pointed his thumbs at himself. ''No knucklehead who loves digging ain't gonna get dug up by my partner, ha-cha-cha!''_

 _*confessional cut*_

The 8 were speeding off, as the returning two were definitely doing a lot better than before and if the sweat on Boxman's head was indicating anything, is that a middle-aged evil genius wouldn't really be fit.

''Seriously, that's actually a lot better than what I thought would happen.'' Eggman was just a little bit happy to see his partner.

''Hey, can you not insult me?''

''No, I just like doing it!''

''As several teams attempt to cheer their partners on badly...''

Bender was just swaggering around, as he had made it through the simple sprint, as Fry was just cheering silently.

* * *

''...other teams use tactics to slow their rivals down!'' Don exclaimed, as there was a lot of potential runners and Ron was just not one of the greats...due to Smee's accidental trip.

5 of the 8 runners were pretty much done with the race, as they were just preparing themselves for the hurdles, which was just going to end up just as crazy, as Knuckles, Pete and Boxman were just barely struggling, as Leshawna was just back on track.

''Aw, yeah, I'm back and I'm ready!'' Leshawna just exburated with confindence.

''I'm that too!'' Boxman mockingly said, as this scitentist was ready to make a comeback.

''You sure are?''

''Yes, I am!''

As the confindence was just rising from the two fat playas, wherever they were thicc or not didn't matter, as the other six were just genuinely prepared to do more important things...such as the second part of the challenge that has already started.

Boxman just had this smile that just meant nothing, as Leshawna was just definitely feeling the suspicious-ness.

Leshawna was just sighing in defeat. ''Geez, you're good.''

Eggman was just badly celebrating in the crowd, as he was just accidently hitting the prosecutor on the side, but the runners were a lot happier with their results, as they were kicking ass fast!

''Alright, let's keeping it going!'' Sho yelled, as he was just getting really loudly.

''Can you both stop shouting loudly, because you both are definitely rowdy people that are just accidently causing trouble.'' Von Karma was just making an warning. ''Also, my team is the best.''

''Look, I'm definitely sorry for what I did and also, my team is plain stronger than yours.'' Sho was definitely a confindent man.

The two just agreed to taunt each other, as their friends finish their parts of the first challenge, as it was just starting to get stupidly.

''Go on, Jacques! I am _not_ going to let you fall over!'' Josee yelled, just ready to see her partner to the highest of abilities.

 _*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

 _''I think I can tell that the two evil scientists are definitely using some kind of strategy, but what would it be?'' Edgeworth was just thinking of something very important._

 _''Isn't it really obvious? They made an alliance with some random team that nobody knows about.''_

 _''...I guess that could be it for now.'' Edgeworth was just serious about it._

 _*The Obscure Fighters' confessional*_

 _''I'm ready to bring the amazing fight!'' Gai exclaimed, as he was just ready to use his skills. ''I mean, my fight's in the challenges!''_

 _''Sure it is, but at least I'm at the top of my game!'' Sho was just feeling the blood, sweat and tears._

 _''I'm always ready to top ya!''_

 _''Really? because the challenge_ _ **is**_ _a tough one to top!'' Sho was just making it loud._

 _''...Man, you're loud.''_

 _*confessional cut*_

''As some teams try to just make this challenge look ridiculously failing with mixed results...''

Stromboli just litterally crashed into a hurdle, just after jumping over another hurdle and Jacques just looked smugly at his rival in the the triple jump.

* * *

''...The teams on the second flight are coming down on Jamaica and some of them are not happy!"

The teams from the second flight were arriving and they were coming packed with important skills such as complaining pretty loudly.

''Come on, you're not serious about this, aren't you?'' Kensou was just genuinely worried.

''This is just like training if it was on TV!'' Athena encouraged him.

''Is it?''

''It is!''

As the love-sick guy known as Kensou needed some encouraging, some others didn't really need it at all, as they were just straight up getting on track to win.

''Alright, Kensou, hop in here!'' Terry knew what the tip was up to.

The allied teams were just quickly getting into the taxi, as there was several teams that were just either going at it too fast or just not plain not running at all.

''Taxi, come on! I swear I will promote your taxi!'' Tom was just going insane in desperation, as Jen just managed to get one quickly. ''Oh.''

''Come on, Tom!''

The fashion bloggers were off, as the grandfather and grandson were just off in their taxi that was a little bit chaotic.

''Okay, I did not get permission for you to get in-'' Trina was just ready to-

''Well, too bad.'' Morty was just shrugging it off.

Rick, Tori, Trina and Morty were definitely a quartet to be reckoned with, as they were just not happy about their taxi of choice.

''Well, at least it's better than being stuck at the airport.'' Tori was just keeping it casual. ''...Maybe not.''

''Shut up, we're just gonna be in here for 30 minutes and whatever and I'm just going to ignore your whining.'' Rick didn't really care about the loudness of the taxi.

''Hey, I'm not whiny!'' Trina yelled.

''You said it yourself.''

''Nah, I said the opposite.''

It was a fun time.

 _*The Rich Sisters' confessional*_

 _''Well, just chill out, it wasn't really that bad.'' Tori was just chilled out. ''I mean, we even talked for a little bit.''_

 _''But those guys were so annoying!'' Trina was just so annoyed._

 _''Did you know that you're just as annoying, sometimes?''_

 _''No.''_

 _*The Grandfather and Grandsons' confessional*_

 _''Why did I ride with her, Rick?'''_

 _''Because you just care about the competition, Morty.''_

 _''Oh.'' Morty was just a little bit dissapointed._

 _*Confessional ends again*_

As there was 24 teams that were on their way to the first challenges from the second flight, one team had a more questionable way of getting to the first challenge, as no taxi was just stopping for them.

''Easy, the last twenty times may have been unsuccessful, but I'm pretty sure this time's different!'' Judy was just genuinely excited for the possiblities.

''But, we're not moving anywhere!'' Nick was-

''We just want to go the athletics centre, please.'' Judy told the taxi driver, who just let her in.

''Okay.'' The taxi driver wasn't really surprised.

The two of them were finally off, as there was 24 other teams that were far ahead of them, but they couldn't be too far ahead, as athletics was just up next.

 _*The Police Officer's confessional*_

 _''I don't know, but somehow being short is worse than being a rabbit. I swear it's like nobody can see your hand.'' Judy admitted, as Nick's hand was just stuck up. ''Nick, you okay?''_

 _''Sure.'' Nick just put his hand down._

 _*Confessional end*_

''As some of the teams from the second flight deal with each other and their other weak spots...''

Katie, Sadie, Tom and Jen were genuinely surprised to see that things were just as hard to see in the haze of the fake tan.

* * *

''Others showboat their way into the triple-jump event and obnoxiously win the challenge!''

Jacques was just ridiculously smug about it in a way that let everybody know that he was a dick of a different kind, as he just hop, skip and leapt his way to an travel tip.

''Wow, thank you!'' Jacques was definitely smugly grateful.

''You're not welcome.'' Sonic grumbled under his breath.

''Come on, just show some sportsmanship!'' Josee just rubbed the blue blur's head.

Knuckles and a good chunk of the frontrunners were actually just trying their hardest to finish the last part of the challenge to mixed results.

The Ice Dancers were off, as they were the first one to make sure that their competition didn't even have a chance to catch up to the gold takers.

 _*Jacques' and Josee's confessional*_

 _''How are we going to make our country proud? We just keeping winning with integrity, grace and our amazing skills!'' Jacques was just genuinely passionate about having a second chance._

 _''I just wanted to answer!'' Josee was just genuinely mad about not getting the answer. ''Well, let's just keep it up for our fans!''_

 _*The Karate Sibling's confessional*_

 _''I mean, we're kinda like those ice dancers in a way...except we don't cheat!'' Yuri was just ready to bring a simple throwdown to the next level._

 _''Geez, Yuri! It's not that serious yet. They haven't cheated once in this race!'' Ryo was just genuinely defensive._

 _''But what if they cheat?!'' Yuri was getting a little bit serious._

 _''Then we don't get ourselves involved!''_

 _*confessional cut*_

''As the Ice Dancers leaves a trail for most of the teams to follow, some others arrive at the challenge, more determined to kick a lot of butt!''

As the teams from the first and second flight battle it out in the first challenge, as there was 50 players that were either doing pretty great, as there was a lot of battling.

Smee was just getting the handle of the hurdles, as there was Terry and Athena, who was just attempting to not fall over the hurdles, as Mr. Smee was just falling on another one.

''Can the comeback team take it up to the top? Do the pirates truly suck?''

Tom and Katie were both being pushed further foward by Stromboli, who was mad for no apparent reason, as the fashionista and the sweet friend just got themselves back up.

''And is there anyone that I regret putting in?''

Drake and Barry were just attempting to mock each other from the sideline, as their partners were being slow.

''Wherever that's true or not will be revealed in the next part of...The Super Ridonculous Race!'' Don announced, as the heat was radiating from the sun, the sea and the teams.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3, where the next challenge will be revealed, once the contestants get moving towards it and it involves something else that is a possible cornerstone of Jamaican culture!**


	26. Episode 4-3: Ripe Athletics!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 4: Special Jamaican Heat!**  
 **Part 3: Ripe Athletics!**

 **Author's Note: I know that the wait between Part 1 and Part 2 may have been a little bit huge, considering the size of the chapter, but even if there's a wait like that one, the chapter's going to be a lot bigger!**

 **Also, there's about several characters that are ready to do their thing!**

 **Also, if there's chapters that aren't uploaded as frequently, it's because I'm trying to push through some kind of barrier, but for now...**

 **...thanks to my newfound energy, inspiration and getting 4,500 views, Part 3's now up!**

* * *

As there was 50 teams battling it out, it was kinda hard to keep up with due to the high amount of duos that either had issues or needed a tissue of some kind.

''As the ice dancers move on to the second challenge, 49 others have to battle to move on and it's not going to be an easy one!''

MacArthur was just ready to glute it up, as she was sprinting into the triple jump, while Judy was just in the lead with her amazing speed.

''I swear today was meant to be my day, but then Knuckles stole it!'' Sonic was grumbling with jealousy.

''Whoa, whoa...Steal what?'' Nick didn't exactly listen good.

''Stole my spotlight!''

''I can't help you there, buddy.''

''...Why.''

The weird amount of jealousy that was just radiating off the blue blur was just starting to get the street smart fox into thinking something pretty cool and pretty awesome.

''Okay, Judy, you're definitely doing good to not be top-tier.'' Nick exclaimed, as his partner was just out owning the hurdle.

 _*Sonic's confessional*_

 _''Wait, so I do all of the stuff, yet I don't get the looks that I should get?'' The blue blur was pondering an important thought. ''Really...crud.'' The guy was just sad now._

 _*Confessional cut*_

As Judy was just ready to kick a lot of ass and Knuckles was just ready to fly through the triple jump, simpler athletes were just taking the time to notice how they were just next to each other for some strange reason.

''Cap'n, I'm ready to do this for you!''

''You've got three leaps ahead, Mr. Smee...just do the leaps!''

''Aye, aye, cap'n! Now I've just gotta wait.''

Clark was just happy to pass a little bit time before the challenge, as the two were just sat next to each other.

''Er, you know, does it ever feel awkward serving your amazing captain?''

''No, my cap'n is one of the best! He's always trying to get some treasure!'' Smee was just genuinely willing to talk hard.

''Geez, all that effort for not that much?'' Clark was just a little surprised.

''Yeah!'' Smee was just still happy with his captain.

Clark litterally jumped into the events, as a good chunk of teams were just attempting to work their hardest to bring their skills to the rest of the challenges.

''Shut the hell up!'' Stromboli was just yelling from across the field to let everyone know. ''You a stupid man!''

''Oh, cool, so that's what happening.'' Rad was just ready to do this challenge.

 _*Rad's solo confessional*_

 _''So, as you know, I'm obviously the best player in the game! So, Enid's just gonna deal with the small stuff and I'm going to beat the big stuff!''_

 _*The Cruel Seniors' confessional*_

 _''Smee, if you're watching this! I've got no plans, but I am mad!'' Stromboli was just his typical self. ''Why the hell is Istanbul not called Constatinopole?!''_

 _Coachman gained an evil smile that was just weirdly vague._

 _''I don't care how you answer those questions, we need to stop someone from going on the first flight! I'm gonna take these twats and...make their lives miserable!''_

 _''...I've got more important questions!'' Stromboli stated._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Kim and Ron were definitely a team to be watched, as while they were from the second flight, but they had some serious physical skills, even if Ron was just not doing too good.

''Ron, don't try too hard!'' Kim was just ready to not lose.

''KP, I think I've got this!'' Ron yelled as loud as he could.

''As while 45 other teams attempt to jump through the challenge with varying levels of success...''

Cuphead just leaping over the hurdles with several backflips in a row, as Chet was just doing the same thing.

* * *

''There was five that were on their way to the Chill Zone and they finally hit the second challenge and it's going to get spicy in here!'' Don announced, as the fastest five were finally at the second challenge.

They couldn't really see the challenge, but the Don Box was definitely there.

''Okay, so what's the challenge?'' Josee asked.

''Something tells me that it's related to those plants.'' Clark obviously guessed.

''Sure it is-'' Josee just slammed down on the Don Box. ''Well, it's an botch-or-watch about those plants?''

Ralf read the tip, as he was just ready to help and explain it, but Don cut him off with the power of editing.

''Well in this botch-or-watch, the team member that didn't do the athletic challenges back in Kingston is going to have a find an allspice tree and pick as many berries as they possibly could get.''

Don was just using his arm muscles to convince people that he was still a strong guy.

''After using your good muscles to chop down this thin tree, give the wood to this guy and he'll give your tip!''

The guy looked like he did this food thing for a living and he was pleased.

''Can I have some of that?''

As Don finished his instruction, some teams got moving onto the challenge that was just straight ahead and they were sure that the picture that was on the back of the tip helped a ton.

''Come on, get your own space!'' Josee was just shouting with a smile.

''There's enough trees for everybody to pick, you blabbering ice dancer!'' Hook was genuinely angry.

''You have kinda one hand.'' Josee pointed out.

The two them realized something important in the heat, as there was going to be a struggle, but then Ralf went past and just did his thing.

Other teams were using some pretty unusual stratregies, as there was more winners coming up and they were just looking prepared for the dangers ahead, as they were just ready to get picking.

''Alright, so we're kicking ass and-'' Fry was just genuinely postiive about this one.

''-that's gonna be a something you regret, right?'' Cuphead came in with an retort.

''Er, are you sure you want to do? I mean, Fry's from another dimension.'' Mugman was just a little bit unsure.

They both read the tips along with a few teams that just preferred to stay silent, as they were just working their way through this amazing challenge, especially since there was a few other teams that were trying to ick fast.

''Alright, we need to still be pretty fast.'' Mary was just ready to go full on.

 _*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

 _''Okay, so maybe it's obviously not going to be kicking ass levels of awesome, but it's still gonna be good, right?'' Bender was still ridiculously confindent._

 _''So, we're touching berries. Man, this ain't gonna be my best challenge.'' Fry was just rubbing the back of his head._

 _*The Cup Brothers' confessional*_

 _''So, how are we going to shoot them without burning them?'' Cuphead was genuinely sure that his peashooter was made too hurt._

 _''...I don't know, but I think we can climb fast.'' Mugman was just pointing at the stick-thin tree._

 _*The Friendly Heroes' confessional*_

 _''Athena...''_

 _The purple-haired girl just got the memo immediately._

 _''...I'm going to use my powers to get all of the fruit out of the trees.''_

 _''How?''_

 _Kensou just gave a confindent smirk, as Athena was just starting to get this odd feeling._

 _*Confessional ended*_

''As while the teams are giving those trees a good shake...''

Fry was just shaking the tree as hard as he could with his two hands.

''...and some teams are doing something else with the tree...''

Ryo punched the tree with a strong punch, causing a lot of allspice berries to drop hard into his basket.

* * *

''...there's still a lot of players that are just hanging back in the previous challenge, especially since some of them are lazy...''

Adam was just flexing his muscles that didn't exist, as Jen and Mary were kicking an equal amount of an ass, especially since the three of them were really willing to bring their skills.

''Come on, Adam! This is just kinda easy!'' Barry encouraged him. ''I mean you're on good time to make it through pretty quickly!''

''There's no way that you won't make it!'' Mary was just a lot more confindent about her blonde friend beating these challenges.

''How are you so confindent?''

''Because Terry fights hard and he's got one hell of a jump!''

''Let's just watch this.''

Barry and Mary just sat down, as the opposite happened, as while Adam somehow hopped through the challenge, Terry didn't jump the distance and Morty was just waiting for Rick to prove his chops.

''Yeah, Morty, you just gonna, uh, sit there and not mess anything up.'' Rick was genuinely unsure.

''Aw geez, Rick.'' Morty was still in a good mood.

 _*The Old-School Brothers' confessional*_

 _''I don't even know how I did that, but I was just there and everybody was bored-''_

 _''Well, at least, we're past that!'' Barry was just looking on the positive side of life._

 _*Terry's (of the Street Fighters) confessional*_

 _''Well, if today's going to be the day, then I've probably got a chance of snatching a seat on the first flight.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Jen was just proving people wrong, as she was just keeping her looks great and her physical strength hidden, as she managed to get a tip.

''Whoa, that was a close one!'' Jen said, as she noticed the line.

''Er, you might have been closer than you think.'' Luigi was just ready to tell her the bad news.

''Really?''

Luigi nodded clearly, as he was just feeling bad about not being in the action.

''Because I don't have that much time and your brother's coming up anyways!''

Tom was just happy to see that his partner kicked major butt.

''Let's get a taxi to some Jamaican farm...place!'' Tom was just super confindent, as his team, the plumbers, the questionable heroes and the acquaintances did it.

''I'm glad I didn't even touch that tip with a ten foot pole.'' K' was just ready to insult. ''Besides, you don't even jump and you run like a slow truck.''

''Why a slow truck?'' Maxima didn't really have much to do.

''...Just get into the damn taxi already!'' The dude with the white hair yelled.

''Hop in, guys!'' Mario was just already in there.

The two teams were just hanging out together, while there was another two who were just having a much better time, as they were just sitting down and having some good times.

''So, like, you know, there was that one guy that was just trying to copy me.'' Jen explained a simple story to Benimaru.

''Don't worry, Jen, that happens a lot in the fashion world.''

''Really? I mean we're just both bloggers.'' Jen was just bumping Tom on the side of the chest.

''If it exists and it has a certain quality to it, Jen, I'm pretty sure it's copied.''

''Why?''

''...Dunno!''

While the two fashion experts were just hanging out and talking about some fashion advice, Shingo and Tom were both a little bit more serious about stupider stuff.

''Er, Shingo, you look like you've got something on your mind.'' Tom's hands were on his hip.

''You look kinda jealous.'' Shingo just said it. ''Also, I've got a crush.''

''Firstly, I'm only a little bit jealous. Secondly,...how are _you_ going to deal with it?'' Tom just wanted to move things along.

''I'm going to own in these challenges! And I'm going to help her!'' Shingo declared quietly.

''Cool.'' Tom was just happy that was over.

 _*The Fashion Bloggers' confessional*_

 _''So, you look kinda peeved.'' Jen was just taking a weird look._

 _''Yeah, the guy just gave you really good advice-'' Tom was starting to feel like he was-_

 _''-Come on, he's a model. I would be wrong to not get advice from him! Still though, he's not better than you.'' Jen was just trying to get things into order._

 _*The Unlikely Friends' confessional*_

 _''I'd never thought that I would end up Tom to get a bit jealous.'' Benimaru was just ready to get his flirt. ''Nothing says that we can't be friends.''_

 _''Yeah, we're also making an alliance and it's going to be the strongest!'' Shingo yelled. ''Uhhh...I dunno if it's gonna work, but-''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

''Well, while some of them are just trying to jump hard...''

Dawn was just leaping as far as she could, while Hank was just starting to see some things.

''...others know how to bring the spice.''

Kim was just climbing up the tree and attempting to use some pretty snazzy techniques to get the berries, as she was just using the branches to weight it correctly.

''Alright, there's still a great chance!'' Kim shouted to Ron, who was just watching.

''We're on our way to get first!'' Ron boasted, before seeing Sonic prepare...something.

''Well, say goodbye to first, because you're not gonna get first!'' Sonic boasted, as he was just ready to speed onto the tree.

As the two of them were just battling pretty damn close with some strange techniques, there was one warrior

Ryu was just ready to use whatever he had to beat the tree and make the berries fall off.

''Those are definitely some strange berries. But that doesn't mean it's not worth the effort.'' Ryu was just happy to throw some new version of his techniques.

The karate warrior was just climbing and he was just bringing his Tatsumaki to the air and the berries to his basket...even if he was just going to fall down quite a distance.

Ryu was still a little bit scared, though.

''You're gonna risk your life over a challenge? Are you stupid or what?'' Sonic was just attempting to swat the berries into his basket. ''I mean you're doing low-tier moves and getting-''

There was a lot of them that dropped all at the same time.

''-Just go do something else, okay?'' Sonic's ego took a blow.

''Well, that's definitely one way to wipe off the berries.'' Wolverine just liked the unconventional ways of the karate warriors.

 _*The Karate Warriors' confessional*_

 _''What the heck was that?'' Ken asked incredulously._

 _''I did the challenge and I used a technique.'' Ryu was just feeling a little bit pressured. ''Just like you said it.''_

 _''...Wouldn't a Shoryuken work a lot better in this challenge?''_

 _''Not exactly, but this challenge is done.''_

 _''Okay, then.'' Ken was still a little bit incredulous._

 _*Confessional cut*_

As the top three were tied in some great ways, there was still some great stars that were able to pick pretty well, as they had some pretty useful skills.

''Come on, girl! Shake it like it's some crazy person!'' Leshawna encouraged as loudly as she could.

''Thanks.'' Gwen was just shaking it pretty damn hard. ''Well, that helped...a little bit.''

''Ooh, these berries are rotten...or burnt.''

''Nah, I think they're just that brown.''

The two reality show heroes were just happy that their berry collection was finally finished, but the villains were only slightly ahead, judging by the fact that Heather had time to taunt the rest of them.

''Hah, just because you've got the spice, doesn't mean it's going to be right! Besides, we're on our way to winning!''

Heather left it vague for good reason, as her and Alejandro were just quickly bumped by Ryu and Ken, along with Sanders and MacArthur, as the latter two teams were actually carrying some scars.

''Can you watch where you're looking?!'' Alejandro stated, as he managed to drop a few of his pimentos.

''Sorry about that.'' Sanders was genuinely embarassed.

''I ain't sorry!'' Ken stated, ready to throw down. ''You're not exactly a stand-up guy.''

Alejandro was definitely mad, but he just didn't really say anything, as their partners were definitely doing good.

''So?'' Sanders was displeased in the heat.

''He's a terrible person.''

Ryu and MacArthur weren't waiting for unimportant arguements, as they both gave their baskets of pimento berries to the guy who was cooking up something spicy and this guy just gave them a tip.

''Woo-hoo! Let's get rolling to the Chill Zone...which is in Spanish Town station? I bet there's a lot of Spanish people there.'' MacArthur was just genuinely excited.

''You might be wrong, but you might be right.'' Ryu just said some wishy-washy stuff.

''As several teams managed to finish up their miniature baskets and get rolling to the Chill Zone, which was in a vague place in Spanish Town...''

Kim, Mugman, Sonic and Josee all passed, some with less branches than others, as they were on their way to doing it.

* * *

''...20 remaining teams land in the Jamaica and they really feel the heat, as they could get up or down a flight, just by their questionable choices!'' Don announced, as there was a lot of them running really, really fast.

Alya and Nino were definitely speeding off at the fastest speed that they could get, as there was litterally a taxi that was open for them.

''Come on, Nino! We need to move-''

''Already two steps ahead of you babe!''

The two of them were joined by the last two of the third flight.

''Dude, save our seats for us!'' Modrecai shouted at Alya, who didn't really have a chance.

''Then step it up, dude! We're not going fast enough!'' Rigby was just a little bit scared.

Both teams were on the first taxi out of the airport, where there was 18 teams that were just waiting for a taxi, as whille some didn't have to wait very long.

''Are you tough enough-'' Captain Falcon stated, as Gambit just entered the taxi. ''So, you are tough enough.''

''So, you're Samus? I can't believe you-'' Gambit just wanted someone to talk to. ''-look so beatittful.''

''I'm not in the mood, I've got more important things.'' Samus said, as she gave the driver a tip and they were actually off.

The taxis were definitely departing for some place, as they were just heading to the first challenge, which was just straight up oversaturated with racers just trying their best to bring it.

They were fast, furious and even skirting the law in some cases, but there was one team that was just riding alone to prove something.

The bears were just sweating a little bit more than usual and it wasn't just because of the 25-degree heat.

 _*The Real Bears' confessional*_

 _''Alright, we need to get back with the rest of them, or else we could be stuck on the third flight again!'' Panda was starting to freak a little bit._

 _''Don't worry, my guy! If there's something we're really good at or if everybody starts to be not good, we're getting unstuck!''_

 _''I hope so, Grizz. My followers are expecting a comeback!''_

 _*Confessional end*_

Don was back to say one more thing.

''Is there going to be something major? Are the real bears going to get stuck on the third flight again? And is the oldest team in the game willing to send someone to elimination? All those questions and more in the next part of The Super Ridonculous Race!''

His smile could still stun any thief.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, where the top teams finish...as in the top half of the current leaderboard!**


	27. Episode 4-4: The Grass Town Zone!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 4: Special Jamaican Heat!**  
 **Part 4: The Grass Town Zone!**

 **Well, this is where a huge chunk of the teams are going to arrive at the Chill Zone and after those two challenges that might have taken a lot of effort out of some!**

 **Thanks to the reviewer that was really worried about this story, I've updated a few of the earlier chapters...even if the updates are kinda minor, but don't you worry, there's more to come!**

 **As the two alliances clash and accidentally get stuck in the second challenge, will things start to get a little bit too stupid to lead them to failure!**

 **Also, there's actually 92 teams, mostly because I accidentally split a team into two, aka The Low Key Scammer and The Hard-Working Kids were actually one team before the first episode!**

 **Yeah, it's actually kind of strange and there's been a bunch of updates to this thing, so if you're not getting an alert, this is the new chapter!**

 **Also, who's going to win the fourth leg with style and does that style even matter?**

* * *

The teams were definitely working their way to either the Chill Zone, as the top riders were using their attempt to give decent directions, especially since they were loud and clear.

''Alright, so, we're going to Spanish Town's old railway station and that's final!'' Sanders stated, as she was just chilling.

''Okay...so, what are we going to do?'' MacArthur said, while she was just sitting back in the passenger seat.

''Honestly, just attempt to find to the Zone.''

''Good, because I'm a guy that likes to find things!'' Rad just was driving this taxi. ''And I'm a cool dude, so-''

Enid was just rolling her eyes with a bit of a grin, as the police officers and the bodega workers were just teaming up to drive a bit to the town, but there was a bunch of other teams and the two that was behind them were ridiculously ruthless.

''Winning's the only option for me!'' A fat bald man was just yelling from a distance. ''Hold on, is that-''

''-Eggman and Boxman? How are they not getting arrested?'' Enid wasn't much a believer.

''I think they're going the speed limit here.'' Sanders guessed, as the teams were willing to take it.

The four teams were actually leading their way through the outskirts of Kingston, as they were both racing in seperate taxi, especially since there was a third car that was coming in with some great speed and the competition was just hot.

Eggman, Boxman, Cuphead and Mugman were actually not sure what they were supposed to do to the others, but they were definitely sure that going to Spanish Town was a good idea.

''Okay, so why are we just trying to wreck the others?'' Eggman asked for a really good reason.

''Trust me, I didn't even agree to this. I just wanna watch.'' Cuphead shrugged hard.

''Why?! This is the guy's taxi!''

''Because the taxi driver's in the front seat.''

Boxman was just ready to be kicked out of there, as Mugman was just trying to get him out of this crazy trance that he was just stuck in and the taxi driver was just a little bit scared.

''Can you stop, I swear this looks legitimately bad!'' Mugman was just attempting to calm a guy down in the back seat.

''I don't care, I just want to cause minor inconvience!'' Boxman yelled like it was some big statement.

''...Sure.''

 _*The Cup Brothers' confessional*_

 _''You've got to be shakin' me! I thought that guys didn't even exist like that outta my isle!'' Cuphead shouted in complete surprise._

 _''Let's just say I'm lucky he's not as dangerous as Dr. Kahl...but then he's doing this on his own will, so...uh.'' Mugman's frown was born of fear._

 _*The Ice Dancers' confessional outside of the taxi*_

 _''Come on, Josee, what are you doing? We sorta know where the Chill Zone and we're not exactly in top condition, so what's going on?'' Josee reminded with a smile._

 _''There's no partner team, so we can't-'' Jacques said, before Sonic and Knuckles interrupted their confessional by running in. ''-Of course.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two taxis were definitely clashing, as they were litterally battling their way to Spanish Town, where the Chill Zone is in and the heat continued onto.

''As the top two taxis attempt to run each other off the road, there are a bunch of taxis that are having an relaxing drive towards Spanish Town, wherever they like it...'' Don narrated on.

Ryo and Ryu were both just preparing each other for a fun fight, as Ken and Yuri were just having a decent time being in the front.

''...don't mind it...''

Sonic and Knuckles were just having nothing to do with Jacques and Josee, who was also pretty mad.

''I glad you got banned.'' Sonic grumbled.

''I glad you got a speeding ticket.'' Jacques quipped back.

''...or straight up dislike it.''

There was glares all around, as while Heather, Gwen, Leshawna and Alejandro all got stuck in the same taxi and it wasn't really a civil discussion.

''Come on, you're not serious about this one, are you?'' Heather asked pretty badly.

''Can we just settle our past differences? Yes, I might be a villain, but that doesn't really mean anything when we're in the same taxi heading for the same city.'' Alejandro reasoned with the other three, having a lack of care.

''I know that as soon as we're out of the taxi, we'll become enemies...sorta.'' Gwen didn't even give a damn. ''Besides, what do you want to talk about?''

Alejandro wasn't thrown for a loop, as he exactly knew what to talk about.

''This season.''

''Well, it's a lot weirder than I expected, but then again, it consist of teams from other worlds, so it was expected to be weird...like your girlfriend right here.'' Gwen also knew what was up.

''Oh, come on, Gwen, if anybody's weird it's you.'' Heather grumbled.

''Aww, thank you.''

On Leshawna and Alejandro side, it was actually a little bit more fiery.

''Oh, you wanna get in an alliance?!'' Leshawna shouted, immune to the charm master's tricks. ''I know what the hell you are able to do and you're not going to do it to me!''

''Wait, the alliance is not even remotely like that, especially since I don't have a reason to eliminate you and also because, we both are strong teams-''

Gwen and Heather just caused a bump to each other that was noticed all around the taxi.

 _*The Reality Show Villains' confessional*_

 _''Can you two just be civil for about an hour, especially considering the fact that you two have no reason to do this?'' Alejandro noted._

 _''Trust me, it's for a good reason.'' Heather stated with a hint of rage. ''Oh, it's mostly definitely is.''_

 _*The Reality Show Heroes' confessional*_

 _''I don't know what's Heather's deal is, but she needs to stop.'' Gwen told Leshawna, wearing some scars._

 _''I mean Heather's a big pain in the ass, but did you have to crack that window?'' Leshawna just said, completely sure that this was dumb._

 _''Probably.'' Gwen guessed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Mario and Luigi were just practicing their Spanish with Kim and Ron sitting at the back to attempting to do some talk.

''Hey, Mario. Do you think these guys speak Spanish?'' Luigi asked, not sure.

''I don't know! I'm just trying to drive good!'' Mario was just a little bit scared.

''Oh...why is everybody else so fast?''

''Because it's a race for a lotta coins!''

''Wait, coins? Why coins?'' Ron just asked the big questions.

Mario and Luigi just shrugged it off easily, as Kim was just starting to feel awkward.

''Because in our kingdom, which doesn't exist here, there's only coins for money!'' Luigi explained it so casually.

''I swear you sound like you have to tell everybody this.'' Kim guessed, as Luigi put his thumbs up. ''I guess tourism is really on the rise there.''

''As the best of the best go on their merry way to Spanish Town, where they might be people that speak Spanish...''

The taxis were definitely on the highway, as they encountered some traffic.

* * *

''Teams of all sorts of morality battle for a spotlight, especially since this challenge is the second one...''

Samus and Captain Falcon were obviously just using some amazing technique to put down the berries and they were with Sans and Papyrus, who were just using dumb moves.

It was time for the somewhat nonexistant alliance to talk.

''Hey, Papyrus, how it's going up there?'' Captain Falcon asked.

''Oh, hey, alliance guy, how are you doing down here?!'' Papyrus yelled.

''Just trying to relax after doing the first challenge on my first try.''

''Oh, you too?''

''Yeah!''

Samus and Sans were practically competiting to find the least enviromentally-challenged way to just get the berries off the tree, while the other two have an energetic conversation.

''Come on, there's no way that you did faster!'' Captain Falcon boasted, as he was just nudging a basket.

''You're not wrong, but the Great Papyrus still was just as fast!''

The two of them were just talking, when they did notice something pretty weird to the side of it, especially since when another team was really not in the mood for their antics.

''Cap'n, what happened to your hook? I mean, it's okay.'' Smee was just genuinely worried.

''Mr. Smee, I don't have an idea what you're talking about?'' Hook's hook just had some splinters on it. ''Nothin' a little barnacle-breaking run won't fix.''

''No, a piece's on your hook, cap'n.'' Smee said, as his captain noticed and threw it away.

''Did he just do that?!'' Captain Falcon exclaimed.

The pirates were off and so were the two allied teams that were just waking their partners up.

''Let's beat those pirates!'' Papyrus declared, as there was more teams working on it.

''Berries all clear and so is this competition!'' Clark also declared, as he was just rubbing off the sweat from this competition. ''Ralf, this doesn't look like it's going to be an easy one.''

''Really?'' Ralf asked, as the competition was just heating up even further, as more teams got into a taxi and went out of there. ''Alright, looks like this ain't easy.''

 _*The Bounty Hunters' confessional*_

 _''Huh, I wonder if this alliance is going to last a lot longer than the others. Seriously, two of them are ready to explode at a moment's notice!'' Captain Falcon stated._

 _''That's actually relatively good, but things could change at a moment's notice. If my old job taught me something...things get perilous at a second's notice.'' Samus noticed._

 _''Geez, looks like I just got to enjoy the ride.'' Captain Falcon was just rolling his arms._

 _*The Mercenaries' confessional*_

 _''This is really starting to become surprisingly fast, but then again, there's only two challenges, so...'' Clark tried to explain. ''...some teams might be able to get through this leg a lot faster.''_

 _''Yeah, so the competition is a lot hotter than before!'' Ralf stated in excitement. ''And it's about to get hotter.''_

 _*The Pirates' confessional*_

 _''Red Jessica wouldn't be dissapointed by my performance!'' Hook was just holding back my tears. ''My love, I will win the next few rounds!''_

 _''Oh, Molly, let's...do something!'' Smee declared through the crying. ''I'm the Alliance Cap'n and you're the real cap'n, so...oh, no.''_

 _'''Smee, I will be all of the captains!'' Hook yelled. ''Even the alliance captain!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was a certain team waiting for a good spot and one more team jumped into the spot and the two were okay with each other.

''Hey, Ralf, what's happening so far?'' Mary asked, just wanting to know what's up.

''Apparently, pirate guys and old guys are teaming up...either that, or they're in the same taxi!'' Ralf told her about something.

''Cool...alliances are getting pretty weird.'' Mary whispered to the colonel.

''I know, it's like bears and wolves tag-teaming together!'' Ralf shouted loudly.

The two of them were just ready talk normally, as the ''rumoured'' alliance were just kinda back together to drive hard, as somebody also jumped in to struggle to fit in the taxi.

''Luckily, this taxi fits six villains!'' Pete just bunched against the only two thin villains.

''Yeah, of course it does. Nope, totally not crushing my good looks.'' Mortimer sarcastically stated.

''Eh, you didn't have anything.''

''Shut up, I _had_ something!''

Pete and Mortimer were actually just teaming up with Coachman and Stromboli, who were somehow the stupidest strategists in the taxi and Hook and Smee, the most unlikely team to lead this alliance.

''Okay, so what are we actually doing?'' Hook asked. ''Just riding in some terrible taxi, while the rest of you do nothing much.''

''So, obviously, we haven't been doing anything of important for the last two episodes and we obviously need to mislead a buncha players without misleading ourselves.'' Pete guessed. ''I think someone needs to pop a tyre.''

''Way ahead of ya...I kinda just did something to one guy's car.'' Mortimer stated, surprising all of the other villains.

While Smee was just slightly displeased, the rest of them were excited to see who was screwed over for tonight, especially Coachman, who was just driving the taxi badly and smugly.

''Hey, listen, don't act like you've done anything!'' Mortimer yelled loudly.

''Trust me, you wouldn't even have come up with that idea if I hadn't even been...on that tree.'' Coachman was just smugly stated.

''You wouldn't even be unstuck if it wasn't for me!'

Smee was just chilling right beside Stromboli, who was just tired as hell after all of the very athletic events, as the Italian hothead were starting to regret starting this alliance.

''Urgh, can't someone else like me be the alliance captain? Hook kinda broke his hook.'' Pete guessed.

Kaio and Dendy were just watching the villains drive hard in front of them, with Athena and Kensou, just taking the driving seats.

 _*The Reluctant Partners' confessional*_

 _''As much as this doesn't really work, at least we've kinda got something going for it. I think we're not even the worst team here.'' Pete simply explained._

 _''Trust me, I swear those scientists are going to be in the finale and that old guy is definitely stupid. Either way, we're going to do something!'' Mortimer exclaimed loudly. ''I know I'll make the alliance try to keep in the lead.''_

 _''...Genius move. But, we're already doing that, so we're just gonna wait...till the next leg.'' Pete said, only being sarcastic in the beginning._

 _The two were definitely planning something._

 _*The Kid Heroes' confessional*_

 _''Last time I heard, Boxman is_ in _the alliance with these guys and I think heard these three talk strategy.'' Dendy noted. ''I think we need to up the alliance up further.''_

 _''I don't know if that's even going to work. Those guys are kinda...messed up already.'' Kaio confindently said._

 _''But, they do have a strategy...I'm not sure what it is, but there's definitely a strategy.'' Dendy stated._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The taxis were moving pretty damn quickly.

''As the top cars are just driving to a town, where they are going to find a Chill Zone...somewhere...''

Sonic was just sure that he wasn't really able to check where it was from his taxi, as Knuckles was just swerving like he had a bit too much to drink.

* * *

''...teams that have already arrived are ready to take this challenge with a lot of great skills, even if they're not so great.''

Rolf was just ready to do it for his own awesome country...apparently, as Nino was almost done with this challenge.

''Your momma would be proud of you.'' Nino told Rolf, who was ready to triple jump to victory. ''Besides, I'm up next!''

''Glasses boy is a little dumb, but my mother and father would be proudly watching.'' Rolf said.

As the other teams were just straight up battling their way through with some good effort, Dudley wasn't really an exception in laziness, rather than in effort, as this guy was just running like a true dog.

''Geez, talk about being ridiculously fast!'' Jasmine yelled, as Shawn was just nailing it. ''Shawn, you're doing pretty damn good!''

''How the heck is a fat that fast?'' Shawn was just asking, as Wario litterally seemed like he was in a game.

Shawn and Wario were standing right next to each other, as there was a bunch of teams that were _still_ stuck on this one, due to their lack of physical attributes.

The Young Investigators were calm about it, while the angry critics were, to no-one's surprise angry.

''I can't believe I got the short end of the stick and Velma isn't really that good of a triple jumper.'' Daphne said with a ton of worry.

''And Critic barely goes out, so I expected this. Geez, we're fucking outmatched by the rest of them.'' Nerd complained.

''Jinkies, you really do swear like a sailor.''

''I told you once and I told you, ten times, that's not much of a surprise.''

''Well, everybody told me that you swear a lot and well, you lived up to expectations.''

''Shit, I'd rather not be really terrible.''

Carly was just watching her brother get really bad luck, as the Nerd and Velma groaned at the attempt.

''Oh my god, get out of there, Waluigi!'' Spencer litterally picked Waluigi. ''Geez, I hope that you don't do that again!''

''Waluigi got ya g-'' Waluigi yelled, before being knocked out by Nostalgia Critic.

 _*The Rude Dudes' confessional*_

 _''Yeah, man, that guy gonna's go and get screwed in a ditch!'' Phil shouted, talking a lot of nonsense. ''I'm...not gonna watch, but he's gonna get screwed.''_

 _Jack was just scared for his life, as he stepped back in his chair._

 _*The Young Investigators' confessional*_

 _''How is he able to do that?'' Velma asked. ''That just ruined everybody's day and sucked as a prank.''_

 _''Well, at least that saga's over.'' Daphne was just a little spooked._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The Nerd just watched Phil failed the triple jump for the 20th time in a row and it was still really getting the others' pants in the bunch, as Drake and Adam weren't even close to complete the third part of the challenge.

''We're going to drop from flight one to flight three, if you keep this up!'' Josh shouted back.

''So, what if I'm not good at this challenge. That doesn't mean you wouldn't suck a little bit less!'' Drake also shouted back.

''Huh...Drake, you've got to do this!'' Josh shouted, motivating his brother.

''How can I?'' Drake shouted, not sure what to do.

Phil was definitely a guy that passed the challenge, as he was just ready to slam it down to the next level and his cousin joined him to celebrate hard, pissing a lot of contestants off.

''At least, this is over and we can do this!'' Phil boasted.

The dumb duo was just attempting to break it down, but Jack ended up spinning a little bit too fast and ended up on his face.

''Well, I can't do this, but we're done with this challenge!'' Jack exclaimed, not ready to rest.

As the rude dudes left, miracles started to happen, as the old-school brothers and the new-school brothers were also given their tips to the second challenge and Brian even got close to getting a good chance.

''While the teams that are bound to be in lower half of the leaderboard either attempt to or clear this challenge...'' Don narrated.

Shawn, Sadie and Lori were the next three to complete the challenge, the latter of three ready to take it to the next level.

* * *

''...the teams attempt to find some awesome trees and pick some pimento berries out of them.''

Several other teams were definitely working their way through the next challenge and there was already quite a few that were almost done with this challenge.

''Jen, I know these berries are definitely pretty high. That doesn't mean I won't-'' Tom shouted, quickly grabbing a branch. ''How close was that?!''

''Closer than you think.'' Jen said with some fear.

Tom just grabbed back on to get the last berry on the tree, but there was several teams that had some issues with this challenge.

''This doesn't even make any sense.'' Hayley said, matter-of-factly. ''It's not exactly a tree that grows berries very quickly.''

''Dude, it's a tree, I think it's going to be okay.'' Jeff was just chilling on the ground.

''Are you sure?'' Hayley wasn't sure about this.

''Don't worry, ma'am, I'm sure that these trees will be okay in the end.'' Brick picked with speed.

''Wait, did you call me ma'am?''

''Yes, ma'am!'' Brick confindently exclaimed.

''This is getting awkwardly dangerous!'' Dawn shouted from the ground, as Brick almost fell down. ''I'm starting to think that this challenge is making other contestants more dangerous.''

''Oh, yeah, dude.'' Jeff noticed some serious competition up there.

There was actually a lot of teams that were working hard in this challenge and some of them were a little bit more ruthless than the others, as Batsu, Von Karma and Wolverine were all somehow locked in close competition...for some strange reason.

''You ain't gonna cause me to lose this one!'' Batsu shouted, while picking trees at lightning fast speeds. ''And I've got a two reasons why shouldn't deal with me!''

''Listen, kid, just because you can pick fruit like it's your life's goal, doesn't mean you'll win a tussle with me.'' Wolverine told him, with a ounce of common sense.

''Batsu, this guy can chop you up!'' Hinata yelled, trying to get Batsu to be calm.

''Thanks, Hinata! Thank, guy with sword.'' Batsu said, as he slid down with his berries in hand.

Wolverine knew that he was also done, so he just jumped off without a single damn.

''Don't hit yourself on the way down!'' Von Karma told the mutant. ''Now, it's my turn to leave this forest.''

Edgeworth watched his former colleague and full-time friend just jump off the tree and swing her way ahead of the rest, dropping some berries on the way, as there was more and more teams finishing it off.

''Double D, let me teach you something.'' Eddy had a few issues on his hair. ''If you're at the top of a tree, don't jump down.''

''Duly noted...are you okay, because you don't seem to be okay.'' Edd just got the tip.

''You jump down from the top of a tree and everybody thinks you're hurt.'' Eddy complained, as his partner already left the location.

''Yeah, I know, right, dude?!'' Karamatsu shouted, broken glasses in hand. ''My glasses didn't survive-''

Edd and Jyushimatsu were already in the taxi and waiting, as the two cool dudes were battling hard.

 _*The Nature Lovers' confessional*_

 _''Hayley, can you even believe that these guys are fighting hard! I mean, it's awesome sorta, but-'' Jeff tried to say._

 _''-I honestly I have no idea what you're saying, so I'm just going to assume you mean win!'' Hayley guessed in confusion._

 _''Yeah, babe!'' Jeff said, calmly._

 _*The Idiot Brothers' confessional*_

 _''Hey, where's Austin? I want him to teach me on how to be a cool dude.'' Karamatsu asked. ''I mean, he told me how to not mess it up.''_

 _''Come on, of course, Austin's gonna help!'' Jyushimatsu yelled, as he was saddened. ''I mean, he's not that bad of a guy!_

 _*The Singer-Songwriters' confessional*_

 _''Well, Karamatsu wanted to know how to be a very cool dude, so I'd rather tell him. Ally, I don't know if it's going to work, but it should.'' Austin proclaimed confindently._

 _''The man's fashion comes from the 80s and he's jobless. He kinda needs a lot to become a cool dude.'' Ally explained, ready to take the effort. ''Why are we doing this again?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The teams from the last flight were coming in hot, as Don was about to announce them.

''As the teams that aren't that far behind attempt to clear this one, even if some people can't even do it.'' Stewie was just shown attempting to shake the tree. ''Seriously, those stragglers are actually fierce!''

There was 15 or so teams that were attempting to do the first challenge with mixed results and one of the more impressive duos, was the secret agents, who were up against the miniature duo.

Brian and Dudley didn't give a damn about what was about to happen, as they were competiting for the best spots.

 _*The Dog & Baby's confessional*_

 _''So, when we are we going to get the next challenge?'' Stewie asked. ''I'd like to bring actual weapons to this actual challenge.''_

 _''I doubt that you even have your weapons.'' Brian shrugged._

 _''Wait...'' Stewie was just searching for his weapons. ''...Nah, it won't matter. I got a challenge to beat and an dream to achieve!''_

 _''Stewie, this challenge is going to be hell for you!'' Brian told him._

 _*The Secret Agents' confessional*_

 _''My name's Dudley Puppy and I think I won the challenge. Now, you've got to do the next one!'' The dog exclaimed. ''I know Brian's not going to care, but I don't like him.''_

 _''I think him complaining about random stuff definitely makes him a little bit more unlikeable.'' Kitty said with some disgust._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Andie realized something pretty important.

''This actually looks pretty impossible, not because I can't run, but I can't even beat the hurdles!'' Andie told Surly, who was just displeased.

''You've got to be kidding me!'' Surly exclaimed.

The two squirrels were just being outshane by the other teams, which included a pretty good Kurt, who wasn't even using his powers to do this thing, an decent Candice, blasting through this run and an great Joe, who didn't even give a damn about the obstacles.

''Alright, it's time to get out of the danger zone!'' Candice proclaimed, as she was flexing herself before the hurdles.

''Woo, I hope I beat you.''

''Not a chance!''

''I should be saying that, because I've got superhero experience.''

Joe and Candice were just arguing over minor stuff, as Kurt was just able to handle it pretty damn good.

''Come on, Kurt! There's two of us and two more things to do!'' Kitty was just cheering him on.

''Well, ze challenge is just really easy, so it ain't no deal!'' Kurt boasted, as he got running.

Kitty was just being looked by Marty, who was about to comment, but.

''He shouldn't probably say 'ain't no deal.'' Kitty sighed, as Marty was excited for the challenges.

''As some true superstars race their way out of the danger zone with somewhat mixed results...''

Marco and Alex were just looking at each other on the hurdles, as they knew that this challenge was definitely on.

''...some way less good than the others...''

Cat and Hugo genuinely tripped over one of the hurdles and accidentally tipping them over in the process.

* * *

''...the teams that are attempting to find the Chill Zone, also attempt to make sure that their competition doesn't sniff them out for some reason.''

The leading teams were definitely parking good, as they were now in Spanish Town, with a Don Box to help them out in the dilapidated railway station that didn't even have a good roof and there was a lot of teams and one Don Box.

Jacques and Josee sprinted in there to snatch the first tip, as the Chill Zone was actually close.

''Okay, so it's an all-in challenge to find the Chill Zone in an open areawith this tip and the previously mentioned one in your hands. Don, this isn't even an challenge.'' Josee said with a confindent smile.

It cut to Don off the side of a major road and on a former railway line.

''The contestants do know that the Chill Zone is to the south of the station, but they have to find it quickly. The last two teams to find the Chill Zone have to feel the oustide heat!'' Don said, as he was sipping lemonade. ''Ah, something relaxing.''

Then it cut back to the contestants that were definitely able to go somewhere, as they were either running south of the train station through either the streets or leaving thriugh the official way to the Chill Zone.

''Alright, MacArthur, we just need to find the Chill Zone.'' Sanders said, as she was just looking through binoculars.

''Finding the Chill Zone!'' MacArthur was just looking on top of Sanders.

''Can I also watch?'' Mario asked, litterally coming from nowhere. ''Oh, I probably can't?''

Luigi was just the first guy to spot the Zone. ''Alright, police officers and my awesome bro, let's get there! I see a gold-ish carpet, the host and the ice dancers kind of!''

''Let's roll out of this spot, partners!'' Sanders exclaimed, as all four were out of there.

The ice dancers weren't in the place to find, as they were litterally sprinting their way through the roads of the inner city to get to the suburbs.

As more and more teams arrived, some of them had very different approaches to the two currently leading teams, as the scitentists' drone managed to find the Chill Zone.

''Yes, time to do it!'' Boxman yelled, as he ran in the same direction that the ice dancers and now, the police officers were going in.

''Do what, because you're not going anywhere!'' Rad yelled, after being tripped over. ''Argh, now I'm not going anywhere!''

As more and more teams followed along the abadoned railway line, while some were faster than others, there was one team with more stamina than the rest of them and they were in the lead.

''Who can tell, who's going to win, because I can't tell right now!'' Don shouted.

Regardless of how good the competition actually was, only three stood out and those three finished in the top three and tripped over each other.

''Ice dancers, you're in first, evil geniuses, you're in second, mercenaries, you're in third.'' Don announced, as the three teams were just done for the day. ''Huh, everything checks out...for some reason.''

More and more teams were arriving surprisingly quickly, as the Chill Zone was accidentally marked by the guys that were heading there.

''Fourth!''

Sonic and Knuckles were just a little bit dusty from sliding on the ground.

''Fifth!''

Rad was just flexing his muscles, as Enid took center stage with a power stance.

''Sixth!''

Terry and Mary were both just fist-bumping each other with massive respect, as they were smiling to a well-done job.

''Seventh!''

Mario was just being jumped over by Luigi, who was just really happy, as Mario crouched to support his brother.

''Eighth!''

Heather just had a very smug look on her face, as Alejandro was just wiping the sweat off his shirt.

''Ninth!''

Gwen just shrugged, as she had no reason to be mad, but Leshawna was just a face-palming girl.

''Tenth!''

Kim and Ron were both backflipping into view in completely different ways, as the redhead girl did a really good flip, while the blonde guy with a rat just did an okay flip.

''Eleventh!''

Pete was just showing off his muscles and Mortimer tried to copy him, but ended up getting a look for his non-existent muscles.

''Twelveth!''

Hook and Smee were definitely in a good mood, as they were just ready for another leg of this race.

''Thirteenth!''

Stromboli was just genuinely asleep, while Coachman carried him with a fustrated face.

''Fourteenth!''

Samus and Captain Falcon were just ready to congratulate a job well done, as the man with the helmet, Captain Falcon, just had a smile, while Samus looked satisfied.

''Well, this race is actually pretty dangerous.'' Samus seemingly smiled for the first smile. ''But it's not even close to being over.''

''Fifteenth!''

Papyrus' head managed to accidentally fall off, as Sans was just in the process of picking it up.

''Sixteenth!''

Chet just yelled something that couldn't be heard, due to Lorenzo just covering his mouth and this being an picture.

''Seventeenth!''

Kaio and Dendy was just ready to chill out, as they were both sitting down on the ground calmly.

''Eighteenth!''

The hothead, Batsu, was just throwing his right hand up to the sky, while Hinata, who had an cool head was joining him in the two hands up gesture.

''Ninteenth!''

The prosecutor with the white hair and the black hair respectively were just both having each others' back.

''Twentieth!''

Wolverine just unsheathed his blades from his knuckles, as Gambit was spinning his own staff pretty quickly.

''There's a lot more racers, a lot more race and a lot more conflict, as the teams are prepared to do their amazing thing! Stay tuned for the next part of The Super Ridonculous Race!'' Don shouted, doing his job. ''Can someone get more awesome lemonade?''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 5, where more teams complete the leg...even if they're definitely doing some special sweating!**

 **The teams that are going on Flight #1 to...some place:**

 **1st: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **3rd: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **4th: The Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **5th: The Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **6th: The Street Fighters (Terry & Mary)**  
 **7th: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **8th: The Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **9th: The Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **10th: The Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **11th: The Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **12th: The Pirates (Mr. Smee and Captain Hook)**  
 **13th: The Old Villains (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **15th: The Bounty Hunters (Samus & ''Captain'' Douglas Falcon)**  
 **16th: The Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **17th: The Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**  
 **18th: The High School Friends (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **19th: The Prosecutors (Miles & Franziska)**  
 **20th: The Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**

 **While twenty teams are finished with the cloudy Jamaica, the other sixty-four teams are ready to finish it off in the last two parts, Part 5, which will be coming out this month and Part 6, which might come out in the last week of this month or the first week of May! Two lagging teams will be cut and some of them might be a little obvious, as their times are up!**


	28. Episode 4-5: Tropical Beef!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 4: Special Jamaican Heat!**  
 **Part 5: Tropical Beef!**

 **Well, I got an author's note now!**

 **Honestly, I'm not getting that many reviews for some reason, so you guys should review at least this chapter or a bunch of other chapters, especially since this thing probably needs a bunch of reviews!**

 **Also, I just want to let you that Part 6 will come pretty soon and that it will be the final part for this episode, but it will also mark the end of two teams!**

 **Aside from that, there's not a lot that I could say other than the fact that a new chapter of Total Drama: The Big One is coming out soon and that is going to be pretty alright!**

 **And you scrubs saying that this wasn't finished last week or something like that...you're good guys for making me attempt to live up to my broken promises! Part 6 is definitely coming in the first week of May AKA Saturday or Sunday!**

 **Well, that note's over!**

* * *

There's always a chance for some to make a major comeback and for two teams that were just very perky and motivated, that may have happened, but for others, that is definitely still possible.

''Welcome back to this mess of a Ridonculous Race and in Jamaica, some serious competition is coming from the second challenge, as Sonic is very worried about his friend.'' Don announced, as the blue blur was just tapping his fingers for his frined.

''Back at the second challenge, comebacks are still possible, as there's still spots for the best flight so far.''

Tails and Zoey were both foxes with skills in a very particular area that involved grabbing things quickly.

''How did we even get so far back?'' Tails asked.

''Honestly, I don't even know, but you should do something about that.'' Shawn told him with a sly smile.

''Zoey, own Jasmine really hard!'' Tails commanded, as his girlfriend jumped down.

''Okay?'' The fox girl litterally jumped down. ''Let's just get this finished.'' She chuckled.

The two teams were just having some close competition, as they were just racing ahead to the last part of the race and this challenge was definitely having some new arrivals.

''Alright, these berries are apparently one of the ingredients for jerk spice.'' Gum was just still reading the tip. ''Come on, Beat, we need to...not lose!''

''Okay...you got it!'' Beat just got his skates off.

Suddenly, the smell get into places where it shouldn't and there was a lot of the smell going around, especially since the foot odour was really old.

Some like Lori, was just trying to waft the smell away from her, but for others like Sly, he just dealt with the smell, as it soon dissipated into something pretty small.

''Do you even wash your feet properly?'' Sly asked.

''Yeah...it's just it's super tropical, so it really smells bad.'' Beat told the others.

''Oh, I'm just gonna snatch these berries.'' Sly stole them at a lightning fast pace.

''Okay, you do that.'' Beat was just ready to get in there.

Lori and Chun-Li were both girls that were able to deal with that smell, as the battle was just ready to get continued with all of the berries just being swiped off by one of the teams or not.

 _*The Women Warriors' confessional*_

 _''Well, this is definitely not a good day by any means. We may still be in the top half of the leader board, but we're definitely struggling.'' Cammy said, matter-of-factly._

 _''Honestly, I can definitely say that we're still having an fun time.'' Chun-Li didn't get hung up on the details._

 _''I can't really say the same.''_

 _''You wouldn't be wrong.''_

 _*The Thief and The Agents' confessional*_

 _''Hey, Carmelita, what do you think about giving me a chance to-'' Sly was just talking something._

 _''I don't think that's an good idea.''_

 _''I just wanted to make an alliance of my own! You know, team up with some random team, eliminate others and win it.'' Sly was just in the mood._

 _''I think it's more likely that we're going to booted while in the alliance.'' Carmelita was sure that was going to happen._

 _*Confessional train stops here once again*_

There was three teams that were really working to get through the challenge, as Katie was just sweating extra hard to prove something and Trish and K' were both using questionable techniques to get through.

As in, K' just tried to beat up the tree to get the berries to drop in strange ways and his heat wasn't working, but Trish used her skills to pick them up.

''Huh, that shouldn't work...or be legal.'' Trish told him. ''I admire your work ethic.''

''See, I do have one.'' K' grumbled to his partner.

''I thought it actually was non-existent.'' Maxima commented from the bottom of the tree.

''Well, a bunch of stuff should be dropping now.'' K' just didn't want

''Well with the drama continuing in Kingston, more teams reach the edge of Spanish Town and the Chill Zone with the help of some people!'' Don announced, as there was several groups of players were running towards the zone.

Surprisingly, Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu were still on the best flight.

''Twenty-first!''

Hayley and Jeff were somehow chilled out and very determined at the same time.

''Twenty-second!''

Shingo and Benimaru were just both shaking some hands, especially since it was a good idea.

''Twenty-third!''

Tom and Jen were both just posing hard for the TV cameras.

''And finally twenty-fourth! As these guys get prepared for the first flight out of here...''

* * *

''...others attempting to make it through with a varying level of success.''

There was a surprising amount of teams that were attempting to dela with soeme serious issues that might have to do to with some major team issues, as there was also a lot of them picking off the trees.

Rick and Morty finally finished whatever they were actually doing, as so did Austin and Ally and they were all not willing to deal with each other, as there was definitely enough.

''Listen up...no-one cares about your stardom.'' Rick said.

Austin was just confused.

''You're litterally the first guy to even mention it.'' Austin noticed.

''Yeah, whatever, hop in the fuckin' taxi, because we're going to go on a ride to some hispanic town.'' Rick was just genuinely bored.

''None of that is even accurate.'' Ally was just ballsy.

''Listen, I don't care if it's accurate, let's just get out of here.'' Rick just jumped into a taxi.

The singer-songwriters and the grandfather and the grandson were both stuck in the same taxi to each other's chagrin, but there was also some great other teams that were working hard.

''Just stay focused on the challenge.'' Jack stated to his friend, who was just looking at someone.

''Yeah, stayin' focused baby!'' Johnny exclaimed, as he had his bionculars ready to have a look. ''Oh, yeah!''

''You should always keep on your eyes off teenagers.'' Jack climbed up to make sure that he wasn't heard.

''Now, you tell me.'' Johnny said quietly, as Tori noticed the finger binoculars from him.

Johnny was caught right in the act, as Tori was just ready to unload a load of insults onto him and Jack was also in the cross-fire.

''I'm sorry for my friend, he seems to be ignorant of actual law.'' Jack said with a ton of respect. ''And may not be the smartest person in the room.''

''...Geez, I can't believe that you have such a disrespectful partner.'' Tori told him and Johnny. ''And I can actually relate.

''What are you doing?!'' Trina shouted from the bottom of the tree, berries in the basket. ''We're done, so let's go!''

Since both teams were definitely done with the challenge, they both also slide the tree trunk with Morrigan just watching from the ground and just getting a little giddy

''So, are we actually leaving now?'' Feilicia asked, slightly tired of the succubus' antics.

''Come on, you know boredom kills me.'' Morrigan answered.

 _*The Older Sisters' confessional*_

 _''Oh my god, Jack's a wise dude.'' Tori realized. ''I didn't even that we're kinda like them.''_

 _''Except better, right?'' Trina put her hand out for the fistbump._

 _''Probably not.'' Tori said in realization, putting down the fist bump. ''Let's finish first.''_

 _Trina just rolled her eyes in questioning._

 _*The Monster Girls' confessional*_

 _''I swear Morrigan loves to watch drama and that's not a problem, but when we're in a race for a million dollars, things kinda change a lot.'' Feilicia explained to herself. ''Besides, she can survive on excitement alone.''_

 _''Not quite, I just like watching drama. To be honest, there's a lot more that I should be doing, but I don't do anyways.'' Morrigan also explained happily._

 _''Like winning?''_

 _Morrigan realized, as she was litterally off in a flash._

 _''We're on our way!'' Felicia shouted._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''As a few actually get through the challenge, several other teams just fight over stuff in slightly unusual ways.'' Don was just commentating over Spencer dropping from a branch.

Spencer dropped to the ground with the berries in hand, as he was just going to run back to the ground.

''Yeah, you nearly died?'' Carly asked. ''I swear that it kinda looks like you married than branch.''

''I also kinda can't see, so I'm just following you.'' Spencer was just grabbing on to her sister.

Carly and Spencer were on their way through to the taxis that were definitely missing for some strange reason that might have to do with the questionable driving.

''Okay, so there's gotta be more vehicles, right?'' Carly asked.

''I think you've gotta call for them.'' Velma stated, as she was actually done with the challenge. ''And they're strangely not there.''

''Honestly, I'd agree with that...except that this thing ain't working.'' Xiangfei was just waving her hands repeatedly.

Velma was just sure that the taxis were taking an long time for good reason, but Daphne already figured it out.

''I think the taxis are actually busy...which isn't much of a surprise.'' Daphne suggested.

''Well, it's one of the most popular countries, so...yeah!'' Kasumi explained it to her partner.

''Yeah...'' Xiangfei was just kinda confused. ''...So how are we gonna wait?''

''I don't really know, but this is gonna be _a_ wait.'' Velma looked kinda displeased.

Mai was just incensed to deal with the extremely long wait, as King was just really awkward sitting on the ground with confusion.

 _*The Young Women Warriors' confesional*_

 _''Okay, so there's gotta be something else to this taxi drought, right?'' Xiangfei whined loudly._

 _''Honestly, I doubt there is.'' Kasumi was just bored as heck._

 _*The Rough Friends' confessional*_

 _''We were actually kinda near the top at first, but-'' Mai stated with her rage._

 _''-somewhere in between finishing this challenge and the taxis being driven back, I think we may have lost a lot of time in the wait.'' King explained, still dissapointed._

 _''Might as well wait it out with the other teams...who are also stuck.'' Mai's rage was somehow gone._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''As more and more teams finish the second challenge and attempt to deal with the taxi drought that totally isn't a tourist influx...'' Don added.

* * *

''...Some disadvantaged teams are attempting to make sure that they were not out of the race.'' Don continued.

The main battle of this thing, especially with some of the backburner teams just working very hard to bring their skills to showcase to the next level, especially since that these groups were definitely attempting to get around several things.

''Biggo, you wanna do the honours?'' Peacock asked.

''That's not my nickname, isn't it?'' Big Band asked back.

''Yeah of course it is!''

''At least, you should be able to complete this easily.''

Peacock was just ready to deal with it in her own not so original way, as while Wario was just a little bit ahead, she was just practically jumping right after him, as the big-boned brother was just being followerd hard.

''Whaaa?!'' Wario shouted angrily.

''Yeah, that's your own problem.'' Peacock told him.

The two teams were back to having pointless fights over nothing, as they were just attempting to leave the place, but others were just not even making it through.

''Seriously, is this what's really important?'' Andie was just a little tired.

''Maybe not, but we've still got something to accomplish!'' Surly shouted from the seats.

''This has to be some of sort of impossible, right?'' Andie was just genuinely confused, looking at the rope that was about three meters away from the line. ''We have to leap fast!''

''Yeah. We're gonna need a miracle.'' Surly stated, as he was just shrugging hard.

There was only three teams left in this place that didn't really pass the challenge and one of them was just genuinely dissapointed in their abilities, as they were slightly inactive.

''This definitely blows...I mean I don't know how to prove how we don't suck.'' Itsuki said, after just losing the challenge.

''Honestly, it's not really that bad...but it ain't great.'' Candace told him, matter-of-factly.

''I don't know how the squirrels are going to get past this challenge, but it's kinda possible.'' Brian was just looking bored.

''Alright, let's do this!'' Itsuki shouted, as Andie was just looking prepared for the challenge. ''Andie, are you ready to do this?!''

''Yeah, thank you.'' Andie was just really confindent and slightly peeved off.

The orange squirrel was just getting the thumbs up from the purple squirrel, as she was just trying to run and jump as close to the line, as she possibly could and thanks to her squirrel technique...

...she finally leaped above and beyond...for some strange reason.

''As the squirrels inspire the bottom four to not be the bottom four, the rest of the racers are definitely attempting to fill up their pimento baskets and there's definitely something happening!'' Don announced. as the challenge to find a Chill Zone was full on.

Katie and Sadie were both sticking together for obvious reasons, as they were just definitely looking at the town that was just kinda confused.

As for others, keen eyes were needed to get going to a good place and there was a lot more runners that were actually going to the zone and soon, the best friends were definitely attempting to follow them.

''Hold on, you gotta slow down!'' Katie shouted, as she was just speeding off with Sadie in tow.

''What the hell for?!'' K' shouted, a little startled.

''Really?'' Katie just asked confusedly.

''It's a race, so you gotta speed up.'' Maxima explained.

''Okay...'' Katie answered, as Sadie was just attempting to keep up.

''Many more teams get to finishing, as there's a lot more competitors that are actually done with the challenge!'' Don shouted. ''Well, you two are looking pretty good.''

There was a cut in the between the craziness and the simple finishes.

''Brick, Dawn, you're in 25th! Captain Falcon, Samus, you're 26th! Rick, Morty, you're in 27th! Tails and Zoey, you're in 28th! I'd never thought that you would all arrive at the same time.''

The four duos were done and only one of them was a little bit suspicious, as Rick and strangely enough, Zoey were both looking awkwardly at each other.

''Okay?'' Zoey just to Rick with confusion.

Don had more teams to introduce and these next two were definitely coming in, as they were just sprinting into the situation.

''Jasmine, Shawn, 29th and finally, for some reason, Cammy and Chun-Li, 30th...you're all on the first flight!'' Don announced to all six teams, as they were actually all excited to achieve their goals.

They were all in a decent mood, as the ability to do good things was definitely shared between almost all of the teams, as Rick and Morty were just a little dissapointed in their position.

''Well, as long, as we're with the big dogs.'' Rick shrugged it off.

''I doubt the big dogs aren't...s-'' Morty asked, being cut off by someone else.

''-shit, that was lucky, wasn't it?'' Cammy noted, making Don a lot happier.

And yet, more teams arrived and one of them looked a little bit suspicious.

''Sly, Carmelita...you somehow ended up on the same team...in 31st, on the second flight! Austin and Ally gets 32nd, Katie and Sadie gets 33rd and Dante and Trish gets 34th...and I'm not even a quarter of the way done.'' Don said, still ready to do a host's job.

There was a few more teams that realized something that was pretty big, as they were just kinda tired of this race, especially since there was a lot to this awesome leg.

''Wow, this is ain't going to be as awesome as I think, isn't it?'' Eddy noticed, as he was walking slowly.

''Well, we're still ahead...'' K' smugly started, as he ran past.

''Talk to ya later!'' Maxima told the young kid.

''K', Maxima, you're in 35th.'' Don announced, as it was really obvious that Edd and Eddy were definitely not in a good mood. ''Ed, Eddy, you're in 36th, good, but not great.''

''Well, that's...above average.'' Edd wasn't looking really pleased.

''No way!'' Eddy yelled ridiculously loudly, before calming down.

''Is that better?''

''Yeah, I guess.''

 _*The Foxes' confessional*_

 _''Tails, I swear Rick said something to me about an alliance?'' Zoey asked, as she was just patting his friend on the head._

 _''I guess you didn't accept it, right?'' Tails said with one eye closed._

 _''Yeah...some random team coming up to us and thinking they could make an alliance is kinda suspicious.'' Zoey remembered, as she was just rubbing her hand. ''And they punched me badly.''_

 _''...That doesn't sound like a real story.'' Tails was still startled._

 _''Well, it's Rick.'' Zoey said._

 _*The Bounty Hunters' confessional*_

 _''Honestly, I don't even know what I did, but we did it and now we're back with our alliance guys!'' Captain Falcon said, as he was just tired._

 _''Well, that was a rough leg, but things might get even rougher.'' Samus noted, just ready to stick by her partner. ''Is there any water.''_

 _''Honestly, I got water.'' Captain Falcon showed it to the camera._

 _''Glad you came prepared.'' Samus smiled once again._

 _*The Demon Hunters' confessional*_

 _''Okay, so this ain't our day. We may have almost gotten on the first flight, but we didn't.'' Dante was just looking confused._

 _''Er, you didn't exactly do a good job.'' Trish said with complete confindence._

 _''Me? You were kinda slacking on the second challenge.'' Dante said with a smirk._

 _''So, I'm not going to slack off next time.'' Trish stated with a smug look. ''How about you?''_

 _''I'm always working hard!'' Dante exclaimed, spinning around his guns._

 _*The Thief and The Agent's confessional*_

 _''Come on, you know that I've got skills to make people feel the chills.'' Sly was just ready to be throw down. ''Plus an alliance would just gurantee a spot in the next few rounds or probably more.''_

 _''Well, we are struggling to fight through the top 25, so it wouldn't be a bad idea. Just don't do any funny business.'' Carmelita told him, ready to use her common sense._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

''As 36 teams arrive at the finish line, there are also more teams that are bound for the finish line, but are actually unable to find it in the outskirts of Spanish Town!'' Don announced, as there was a lot more chaos where that came from.

There was a lot of teams that were just going into some random direction, but that wasn't that much of a problem, as they were either just on the outside of the town or just hanging out in the town centre.

''This is seriously ain't good in any state of the states!'' Johnny Bravo exclaimed.

''Well, we're going in the wrong direction.'' Jack said, just not checking wherever he was going.

''You sure?''

''I'm sure.''

Jack was actually looking in the direction of the Chill Zone, as Johnny was just running towards the nearest water fountain that apparently existed and there was Rolf, who was just ready to sabotage hard.

''Come on, move out of the way, Ed boy!'' Rolf shouted at his friend.

Ed might have bowled over Johnny, as the two of them were just looked like a collision happened, but Rolf and Jack were just heading for the zone.

Nick and Judy were also actually running behind the other teams that actually found the zone.

''Oh my god, what just happened?!'' Judy shouted.

''I got tripped over.'' Ed said casually.

''Okay...'' Judy was still very shocked.

''You don't look okay.''

The other teams were actually ready to do some town-searching, especially since the skaters and the few teams were able to hitch a taxi to the Chill Zone.

''Where the heck is the actual zone?'' Adam shouted.

''It's gotta be here somewhere.'' Josh said, as he was just looking into cafes.

''Yeah, but it's definitely not here!''

''And we're still on the same street!''

''Well, at least it's kinda sunny.'' Barry was just looking at the sky. ''I think.''

Barry just looked stupified, as did Drake, as it was really obvious that it wasn't here, especially since there was more lost teams, but they finally found a team going in the right direction, as Drake pointed to it.

 _*The New School Brothers' confessional*_

 _''Come on, Josh, that obviously wasn't where the Chill Zone was.'' Drake was just relaxing hard and being casual. ''I mean, er, I kinda knew, but-''_

 _''I think we both messed up to some extent.''_

 _*The Old School Brothers' confessional*_

 _''So, that was kinda really bad.'' Adam said. ''Little bro, I swear it's your fault.''_

 _''Yeah.'' Barry accepted and sighed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Did we really get lost?'' Fry asked, with an raised eyebrow.

''No...I was just following...damn it, you got us lost!'' Bender shouted at the ''tour guide''

''Why are we following this guy?'' Fry was just genuinely suspicious.

Gai just shot a death glare Bender's way, as the redhead fighter were just genuinely pissed off that they were following each other.

''That's what I'm saying!'' Gai yelled. ''This guy just wanted to get drunk!''

Bender realized what the hell he had done and he just ran to the really obvious place, as Sho just led the charge pretty quickly.

''Shit, I thought we reached the Chill Zone!'' Bender was just really running at speed. ''I mean I just wanted to taste the beer of the world, but I kinda forgot about the race.''

''I don't even know-'' Fry just kinda mumbled.

''-Then ride on me! I don't care who's on top.'' Sho exclaimed with a smile, as Fry jumped on him.

 _*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

 _Fry burped hard._

 _''Okay, maybe I should just drink beer after the leg, because I just got smoked hard! How the hell is everybody else that fast?!'' Bender was just genuinely indignant._

 _''Bender, we might need to speed up...I think we're on the second flight.'' Fry was just half-drunk, half-saddened._

 _''We smoked our own asses.'' Bender mocked his haters smugly. ''Yeah, but we're gonna smoke us next round!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Several other teams arrive at the Chill Zone and several dissapoint their potential fans...''

Jack and Johnny were both looking relieved in 37th.

Judy and Nick were just looking dissapointed at the side in 38th.

Rolf and Ed were both just really happy and Ed jumped above the rabbit in 39th.

Fry and Bender were both just sitting on the ground in 40th, angry at their position.

Sho and Gai were both just ready to fight hard in 41st, as they were just posing in their fighting stances.

Barry and Adam were in 42nd, Drake and Josh were in 43rd, as they were just both hanging out with each other in the same pictures and finally, Alya and Nino were just looking dissapointed in 44th.

''Come on, how are we gonna top some impressive fighters, dude?!'' Nino was just ridiculously worried.

''Easy, you just complete challenges quickly.'' Don answered the young DJ's question.

Alya was just shocked at the suprisingly simple advice.

''Wait, that's it? That makes no sense.'' Nino said, genuinely confused.

''I think that's how the idiot brothers are always in the top twenty.'' Alya noted. ''If they can do it, so can we!''

The two friends with glasses were just running to Sonic and Knuckles, who was just moping in fear.

''Ohhh, that's make a lot more sense.'' Don realized, before going to back to hosting mode. ''Well, as for the backburning teams...''

* * *

''...they finally get a move on, thanks to the _taxi drought_ and they are definitely enjoying their own company, but there's still others fighting hard to complete the challenges that are ahead of them.''

Sylvia, Poison, Sami and Waluigi were actually all pretty close to finishing it up pretty damn soon and there was even another team that was just making some major problem.

''Geez, this is a challenge that definitely exists!'' Poison said sarcastically, doing it easily.

''Waluigi is gonna beat ya at this challenge, Poison!'' The purple hatted trickster managed to snatch the berries.

''Good, I like a strong man.'' Poison didn't roll her eyes.

''And Waluigi's muscles is quality.''

''Eh, it's not.''

Sylvia just threw a leaf at them to just show that she was just done, as she got her berries and jumped down the trees, berries intact and Waluigi just flew down in a pseudo-tornado, making Stewie angrily.

''How do you have powers?!'' Stewie yelled, missing Waluigi by a mile. ''Can you please-''

Brian rolled his eyes before saying.

''Stewie...Stewie, we're still screwed and this weird-ass man is only less screwed. Can you-''

''Don't rush me!'' Stewie shouted.

The baby finally climbed a tree and everybody looked at Brian like he was a cruel dude.

''Hah!'' Stewie shouted from climbing the tree.

Brian was just genuinely ready to help him, as there was a couple of heroic people judging him and he knew the obvious.

Waluigi, Wario, Poison and Hugo were all jumping in a taxi and it was kinda struggling to hold all of them in...mostly because of height and Sami was attempting to pick berries at speed.

 _*The Treasure Hunters' confessional*_

 _''Those idiots don't know who they're dealing with!'' Wario exclaimed, as he was just flexing his muscles._

 _''And Waluigi's gonna send them outta town.'' The lanky guy stated._

 _They both realized something important._

 _''We even sync good!''_

 _*The Wrestler and Promoters' confessional*_

 _''Wow, those guys could take a shut up or two. Seriously, it's like they talk all of the time about nothing.'' Hugo was just angry as hell. ''Poison, we're gonna skin them like potatoes!''_

 _''Okay...I like your plan.'' Poison prepared her whip._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Yeah, Stewie, maybe you should calm down.'' Sami said, being pretty chill.

''Oh, go to hell, soldier.'' Stewie told her, as Sami just took a look.

''So, Brian's not you dad?''

''Yes, can you please leave me alone?''

Sami just went down to the ground with her berry basket full.

As for others, they were ready to do it ridiculously quickly, as it was just surprisingly easy for some people to use their skills or just be physical.

Most of the fast finishers were doing the latter, as Peacock and Kurt were just only using their bodies to just pick the berries and things were definitely going smooth.

''So, you're from the X-Men program?'' Big Band asked.

''Uh, I guess.'' Kitty answered with apprehension.

''And you're a mutant?''

''What are you trying to do?''

''I'm just asking questions, my dear mutant.''

''Honestly, I probably shouldn't care, but-'' Kitty just walked away.

 _*The Mechanical Fighters' confessional*_

 _''Can you not break people's privacy?'' Peacock asked an displeased Big Band. ''I just want to have a fun time and beat them!'''_

 _''I just wanted to make some conversation, but I guess it's better to not ask the big questions.'' Big Band admitted. ''At the very least, they're not in an alliance.''_

 _Peacock's eyes kinda lit up and Big Band just wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The ten-strong group of runners that were also on their way to the finish were just shown on screen in the fields west of Spanish Town as Don was saying...

''As some of the metaphorical losers get out of the bottom, there's several more teams that I have to check to see if they finished.''

Don was just watching a couple of skaters, two rambunctious young women fighters, middle-aged women with heat and a bunch of other teams that were just very angry.

Beat was just straight up nudging Nostalgia Critic out of the way, as he got nudged back softly.

King and Kasumi were just looking at each other with determination, as they were both on the same team in the sixth King of Fighters.

Mai and Morrigan were just trying to sabotage each other, as they were just trying to take advantage, by either flying or just jumping a huge distance.

''You skaters get 45th.''

Beat and Gum were just happy to get out of the danger zone, as they were just drinking some water.

''King, Mai, you get 46th.''

Kasumi and Xiangfei were just both trying to catch their breaths

''Kasumi, Xiangfei, 47th!''

Morrigan and Felicia were just all ready to do their thing, as they looked prepared for future rounds.

''Morrigan, Feilicia, 48th!''

Tori and Trina were just sitting down on the ground, drinking their water.

''Oh, thank gosh, that's over!'' Tori shouted.

''Well, Tori and Trina, you both get 49th and all of you are on the second flight!'' Don yelled, making the teams cheer for victory. ''That's definitely a small victory.''

Nostalgia Critic and Nerd just laid down on the ground in the small shade of Don's umbrella.

''Nostalgia guys, you're in 50th! Also on the second flight.''

There was a few more teams that were just going to run into there and for precaution, Nostalgia Critic was just ready to mock them.

''Well, the rest of you are going to be on the third-'' Don litterally shut him up.

''Let's just say that this is a special occasion.''

After Don explained, the teams were just actually going his way with definitely coming, as there was two and these two were definitely long-suffering.

''Leni, Lori, you're in 51st and on the second flight!''

The two sisters were just ready to have bit of a talk.

''Come on, that's actually good, we're with the big guys now!'' Leni exclaimed.

''Actually, we're not, but we still did awesome.'' Lori said to her.

''Also, this country's kinda cool.''

''We haven't seen the rest of it, anyways.''

Leni and Lori were just definitely a little tired, but they were still friendly, though, but for others...

''Shen, Kukri, guys from China, you're in 52nd and also on the second flight!'' Don announced, as the two of them were incredibly angry.

The two chinese guys were just ready to throw down this instant.

 _*The Tough Guys' confessional*_

 _''Come on, that's total bull!'' Shen angrily shouted._

 _''Of course, you kinda suck at jumping.'' Kukri answered._

 _''You pick berries like you deal with sand.''_

 _''I deal with sand pretty good, it's just your jump's low-tier.''_

 _''Come on, your sand's trash-tier.''_

 _Shen and Kukri were starting to crack some smiles._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''As the chinese guys start to crack some smiles and the video game nerd just yells to the sky, 52 teams have already finished this pretty beefy leg. But there's still 34 teams that are still dealing with the beef and two of them are going to be sent home by the beef of the challenges.''

Don actually got looks from the angry critics, who were still in shot.

''Who's going home? Who may risk going home to survive? Who's going to thrive out of the non-thrivers and am I going to have to stand for this long? Find out...after the break.''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 6, where somebody gets eliminated pretty quickly and the bottom teams finish AKA the remaining teams that are doing some stuff!**

 **The teams that are going on Flight #1 to...some place:**

 **1st: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **3rd: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **4th: The Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **5th: The Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **6th: The Street Fighters (Terry & Mary)**  
 **7th: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **8th: The Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **9th: The Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **10th: The Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **11th: The Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **12th: The Pirates (Mr. Smee and Captain Hook)**  
 **13th: The Old Villains (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **15th: The Bounty Hunters (Samus & ''Captain'' Douglas Falcon)**  
 **16th: The Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **17th: The Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**  
 **18th: The High School Friends (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **19th: The Prosecutors (Miles & Franziska)**  
 **20th: The Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**  
 **21st: The Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu)**  
 **22nd: The Nature Lovers (Hayley & Jeff)**  
 **23rd: The Unlikely Friends (Shingo & Benimaru)**  
 **24th: The Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen) **  
**25th: The Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn)**  
 **26th: The Bounty Hunters (Captain Falcon & Samus)**  
 **27th: The Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **28th: The Foxes (Tails & Zoey)**  
 **29th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **30th: The Women Warriors (Cammy & Chun-Li)**

 **The second flight to some place:**

 **31st: The Thief & The Agent (Sly & Carmelita)**  
 **32nd: The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **33rd: The Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **34th: The Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **35th: The Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **36th: The Low-Key Scammers (Ed & Eddy)**  
 **37th: The Lonely Warriors (Jack & Johnny B.)**  
 **38th: The Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**  
 **39th: The Hard-Working Kids (Rolf & Ed)**  
 **40th: The Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**  
 **41st: The Obscure Warriors (Sho & Gai)**  
 **42nd: The Old-School Brothers (Barry & Adam)**  
 **43rd: The New School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **44th: The Friends With Glasses (Alya & Nino)**  
 **45th: The Graffiti Artists (Beat & Gum)**  
 **46th: The Rough Friends (King & Mai)**  
 **47th: The Young Women Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **48th: The Monster Girls (Felicia & Morrigan)**  
 **49th: The Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **50th: The Angry Critics (Nostalgia Critic & AVGN)**  
 **51st: The Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **52nd: The Tough Guys (Shen & Kukri)**

 **Well, the eliminated teams are going to be revealed in Part 6, which is definitely coming very damn soon, especially since there might two teams that would be cut from the race and the answer might be obvious.**


	29. Episode 4-6: Cut Down The Jerk!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 4: Special Jamaican Heat!**  
 **Part 6: Cut Down The Jerk!**

 **Well, here's the sixth part of the Episode that should have ended in April/early May, but regardless of the release dates existing or not, there's always some demand for this!**

 **While 52 teams of varying quality battled through two challenges, one of them less good and the other more good, 34 teams of varying quality are either working on one of the challenges or moving to the Chill Zone!**

 **Who's going home and who might that be is the main question that this part is going to answer! Will it Surly and Andie or a couple of other teams, because two are going to be knocked out of here.**

 **Anyways, let's get it rolling!**

* * *

Don was back, as his chair was also back for one more part of this episode.

''Welcome to the sixth part of the fourth episode of the Ridonculous Race, where things are actually going to be over for the most part!''

The cut turned into some other shots of the teams that were actually still on the second challenge...or at the least, attempting to find the second challenge, as such teams were really willing to bring it.

''These guys were just hard at working this leg out and there's still a lot of plans out on the field and these plans belong to some strong player!''

Wario and Waluigi were both just trying their hardest to own the rest of them, as the stick-thin trickster used his strength to mess with the others, but it wasn't really working that well.

''Hehe, we're going screw ya over!'' Wario said, being a little bit too loud. ''Yeah, we're not gonna let them know.''

''Walugi knows that you're kinda loud.'' Waluigi noticed, as he was

There was a few more teams that were just attempting to find the Chill Zone had skills that really fit their skills and Wario and Waluigi was accidentally leaking their plans to the rest of them.

''Yeah, so we need to find the Chill Zone.'' Poison told him, just having an knowing smile.

''Okay..'' Carly shrugged. ''So why do you look like a prostitute?''

''Well, stop asking questions...you idiot.'' Poison told the young sister.

Wario and Waluigi were just going into the wrong direction and they didn't even realize the others were going in the right direction, as they were going out of the town, but in a completely different direction to the Chill Zone.

 _*The Strange Siblings' confessional*_

 _''Where the heck are those garlic-smelling guys going?'' Spencer asked, as he was sitting in the field._

 _''I don't know. How do you know they smell like garlic?'' Carly asked back, feeling kinda smug._

 _''Smelled their BO...which isn't hard to smell.''_

 _''Wait, so you smelt them?'' Carly was just a little digusted._

 _*The Treasure Hunters' confessional*_

 _''Heh, Wario's gonna go somewhere and it's where the Chill Zone is...I think!'' Wario looked very confindent._

 _''Yeah, if we go in the wrong direction, then we're gonna go in the right direction!'' Waluigi boasted. ''But Waluigi knows the way!''_

 _''Yeah and that's how it's gonna be done!'' Wario boasted loudly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The three teams were definitely going in completely different directions and there was another one that came a little bit late, as they were just running after the two treasure hunters.

''Alright, Wario, what's your deal and why is that your deal?'' Peacock was just following Wario.

''Because we're just racing to the Chill Zone and Wario ain't answering any questions!'' Wario shouted, as he wasn't tired.

''I don't really care, because I just wanna make you lose!''

''Wario knows that we're going in the wrong direction.''

''And you're so right that it make me mad!''

''Geez, you can't even handle an all-star like me!''

Peacock and Wario were just both ready to fight over the pointless stuff, as they were quickly followed by a kinda slow team, as their teammates were definitely able to just watch them ''dissappear''.

''Where the heck are those other fools?'' Big Band asked, asking a genuine question in a rude way.

''Come the hell on, we're not even that far behind!'' Phil was definitely a little bit indignant about his position.

Phil was definitely able to use his long pants to bridge the distance more easily, while Jack was just defying all odds and some expectations, as the Flipino fatso was just keeping up and accidently making his presence known.

''I should learn to not throw random comments to nowhere.'' Big Band told himself.

The three teams were definitely running through the place, as they were able to feel the relatively weak wind and the grass that was on their feet, as their attitudes were still clashing.

''Watch out, fat-ass, because I've got a better fat-ass coming!'' Phil boasted and insulted at the same time...at both ends.

Jack was just rubbing his own head, as the fat guy was just failing to get the thing.

''By the way, er-'' Phil got interrupted.

Two teams had already finished and they had common sense on their side or something, as they were just extremely done.

''Poison, Hugo, you're in 53rd! Carly and Spencer, you're in 54th! Your tickets are on the second flight, which departs an hour later than the first one.'' Don told the two of them, dissapointing Hugo and Carly. ''Well, this is a reality game show, so expect the dissapointment.''

Poison and Spencer just shrugged, as they weren't sure if it actually was a downgrade or some kind or not.

''I swear we didn't lose and lose at the same time. I feel some kind of duped!'' Poison vented angrily.

''Okay...and?'' Carly retort with a hint of attitude.

Carly and Poison were just ready to square off.

''...You're litterally smaller than me.'' Poison told the far-away sister obviously.

''Sure, but that doesn't mean I've got no killer moves!''

''And I've got even more!'' Spencer backed his sister up, ready to tag together.

Spencer and Carly were just ready to have a bit of a fight, as were Hugo and Poison, but it was definitely a very different kind of fight that's gonna happen in the next episode.

''Wario, Waluigi, you're ahead in 55th! Peacock, Big Band, you did good in 56th!'' Don announced, as the two teams were genuinely happy with their results. ''Glad, you're not dissapointed.''

Don's face was dour, but his mood just went up a little bit when he saw that Jack and Phil were both arguing over the small stuff.

''Alright, you two might be dissapointed to see that you're in 57th place!''

''Okay, Phil, can you calm down for a second, because you haven't been calm for the entire time.'' Jack begged his friend, as Phil was just attempting to kick an umbrella over. ''Maybe, there's-''

''Two tickets for the second flight.'' Don announced, as Phil wasn't really sulking anymore.

''Yeah, man, we're not going anywhere, but up, baby!'' Jack exclaimed.

 _*Phil's confessional*_

 _Phil was just attempting to smoke something on screen, as the smoke stick was definitely lit._

 _''So, uh, Jack's hella worried about how we gonna be kicked out in the next four rounds or whatever, but that ain't gonna happen, as long I've got the skills!'' Phil boasted._

 _''Yeah, you've got the skills!'' Jack came in, not...smoked._

 _''Sure, dude!''_

 _''Yeah, we're gonna get cracking!''_

 _''...Just chill, man. We've got a buncha days ahead.''_

 _The two of them were just really excited._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

''As there was a few teams finishing up the leg, the second challenge is really tripping some others over, as they were really unable to pick good, efficiently or terrible.''

There was still a surprising amount of teams here, as Spy and Pyro were definitely gaining the eyes of the remaining contestants that were still on the challenge, as there wasn't really enough.

''Whoa, that's some fire-starting...and it wasn't even my fault!'' Emma was just genuinely scared.

Pyro was just looking at the ground with a hint of intrigue, as he was just burning some grass.

''Yeah, uh, you might not want to do that in a forest.'' Xander told him, having some common sense.

''He's definitely long gone.'' Emma said, as Pyro was just trying to light up some wood, while Spy was stopping. ''By that I mean crazy.''

''You know, I think we're going to be done by this rate.'' Xander joined the push to avoid Spy lighting up the forest, as the craziness was getting started. ''Seriously, Pyro's gotta be banned for this fire-starting madness?!''

''Uh, let's just say that information should be classified.'' Spy was just trying to calm down the situation.

The pickers were definitely moving fast, as they were just attempting to bring some of their best moves to the game, as while the mutants were just keeping it vanilla and/or not on fire.

Emma and Xander were definitely in a pretty good mood, as they were both picking some berries quickly and Pyro was just being useful to the team, as he was just doing stuff.

 _*The Camp Councillor's confessional*_

 _The two of them had their stuff done, as they were both looking pretty relaxed._

 _''So, I'm just happy that things are kinda back to normal, but those two need to check themselves!'' Emma was just typing on her phone. ''Anyways, this is going to be pretty alright.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was still a lot of teams that were just really working their way through this challenge, as while eight didn't really seem that much in the grand scheme of things in the context of this race, these eight were definitely willing to pick pretty hard.

''Stewie, it's actually going to be worth the safety or the lack of lawsuits that this show has to deal with.'' Brian said, as he was just climbing down. ''Besides, I've got other places to rant about corruption-''

''Yeah, start doing and stop saying, because I don't even give a single damn about what you just said.'' Stewie was just genuinely bored.

''Are you serious?''

''Well, you talk serious...''

Panda was just climbing an tree like he was a natural at this thing, but then again, he was a bear that did this thing for a living and Grizz was actually surprised to see that the signal worked this far out.

''Dude, you should check this out.'' Grizz was just enthusiastic. ''These berries are important in the making of jerk spice, which is very hot.''

''Cool...can you put my phone down?'' Panda asked politely.

''Yeah.''

Panda was just snatch his last one, as he was just struggling to climb down without dropping a single one.

''Wait, did you taste one?'' Grizz asked with suspicious eyes.

''Yeah...they tasted kinda bad.''

''Alright, so...we're not missing a berry?''

Panda, Grizz, Brian and Stewie were definitely just trying to get down a tree, as there was a few that were actually doing surprisingly good considering their situation.

''Whoa, I can see them over there!'' Grizz actually noticed from the floor, as there was stronger contestants battling.

''Yeah and you just reminded them that we finished!'' Stewie yelled at the bear.

Stewie just held in the slap, as he was just climbing down with Panda, who was just watching a friendship just be very fiery.

''Well, you look really ready to just deal with it.'' Panda was just a little bit scared.

As the bears were definitely fighting back hard, there was a bunch of other teams that were just trying their hardest to actually achieve something and one of the stranger cases wasn't even that far from the rest of them.

''Dude, are you serious? I can easily climb that tree!'' Rigby just kinda boasted roughly.

''Oh, dude...I dunno, man!'' Modrecai was just barely able to speak. ''Anyways, I think we're gonna get this stuff done fast.''

''Really?''

 _*The Park Guys' confessional*_

 _''Are you kidding me, I aced it and you didn't!'' Rigby was just a little bit too boastful, as he was just chlling on a tree stump._

 _''You're kinda right, dude.'' Modrecai stated, as being a bit of a downer. ''Still, though, we've gotta move.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Bobby was just so close to finishing the challenge that Modercai was just starting to look back to check to see wherever that the guy was actually stuck there or not.

''Dude, I wonder if his dad's disappointed.'' Mordecai stated.

''I doubt that his dad wasn't even not disappointed!'' Rigby just exclaimed.

These two were heading for the zone.

''Well, we're gonna see those teams once again...''

* * *

''...by once again, I mean now!''

The teams that actually did arrive at what could definitely be considered the final challenge, were few, but they were incredibly varied, as there was some of the best teams that were just not good with directions at all and one team was already ready to speed things up exponentially.

''Dude, we've gotta move! This could actually be our chance to not lose!'' Rigby shouted, as he was just moving without thinking.

''Dude, the Chill Zone's obviously over there.'' Modercai just pointed in the right direction, as he could definitely see the host.

''Alright, so, uh...'' w

The two of them were definitely going, as there was two duos that noticed their running and their strategy got changed by a little bit, as Spongebob and Patrick were just running after the park duo.

''Dude, what's up?'' Rigby asked, as Spongebob and Patrick looked a little...dry.

''We really need...some water.'' Spongebob was just struggling to speak.

Rigby didn't really say anything much after that, as Modercai wasn't even able to help Spongebob or Patrick, who was just living life.

''Yeah, we're going to the Chill Zone...you wanna join us?'' Patrick was just genuinely excited.

''Patrick, they're...also going to the zone.'' Spongebob just kinda told him patiently.

''Yeah!''

 _*The Undersea Buddies' confessional*_

 _''I got water!'' Patrick said, as he was just ready to chill. ''And I've got a place to relax and stuff.''_

 _''Yeah, you got the stuff.'' Spongebob was just relaxing in his fish-bowl._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two teams were definitely just running to the zone, but there was also another two teams that were definitely getting lost for obvious reasons, as they teamed up together questionably.

''Buu, I know that we started off on the wrong foot, but we're not moving anywhere.'' Hercule was just trying to get him into the right direction.

''Buu don't know where the place is.'' The gelatinous dude was just trying to resist the food. ''Can't deal with food.''

''How long have we been lost for?'' Frank was just asking the heroic dude.

''Probably an hour...or more.'' Chuck told him, as he was definitely counting the time.

''Yeah...this ain't good.'' Hercule said.

''Tell me about...the Chill Zone.''

''Finally! And you said that I'm bad at finding stuff!''

Buu was just the first one to run off to the Zone, leading the rest of them to just catch up with the big fellow and Hercule was just getting some dirty looks from Frank.

As they were just litterally trying to make sure that things were definitely worth their admission, there was two teams that have already arriving and they were kinda tired.

''Mordecai, Rigby, you're in 57th and Spongebob, Patrick, you're in 58th.'' Don told them, making the two teams dissapointed. ''You two need some refreshments and are also on the second flight out of here!''

These two were just celebrating the small victories, as they were just happy to be on the second flight and these two were just running towards a river.

''Well, I hope they get better.'' Don told himself, as another duo of duos arrived to see him. ''Oh, you guys are the last two teams on the second flight! Frank, Chuck, you arrived in 59th, so...''

Hercules was just feeling kinda happy.

''I'm glad we're in 60th and not in 61st.'' Hercule was just sighing hard. ''But that doesn't mean the Zombie fighting guys were actually better.''

''Of course we are! We fought zombies and exposed corruption...you two are just really strong friends.'' Chuck told him, trying to chill an ego.

''You're not wrong, but we've got amazing strength!'' Hercule boasted, as he was just flexing his muscles.

''Okay, so we agree to disagree...so that's alright.''

''Yeah, I've got good arms!''

The two teams were just making Don a little bit bored, as he was just ready to see whatever else was going on.

''As these two celebrate kinda hard at getting the last seats on the second flight...''

* * *

''...the backburners do much more exciting things that aren't celebrating.''

Tomo, Itsuki, Kagura and Takumi were definitely having a time that was filled with events and it wasn't very smooth to say the least, as they were just done with the challenge in a technical sense.

''Okay, so what if I've got no scars? That doesn't mean I didn't work hard.'' Tomo boasted.

''But I was just working harder than you!'' Itsuki yelled, as he was just walking to the guy to give the tip.

''And, oh, you think that we don't suck!''

''Yeah!''

Takumi was just gave a questioning look to Kagura, who was just watching this all go down.

''This is gonna get crazier before it gets calmer...I should know.'' Takumi told the red-head school girl, who was just not compherending it.

''Heh, you should kinda say that.'' Kagura just commented.

The two duos were definitely running their way to the guy who was just giving some tips pretty quickly and these guys managed to get theirs, as the man was just convinced by their basket and guess who was in front of them?

Dudley was just trying to eat them, but Kitty just basically made him run away from the berries...but that didn't even matter, as they were definitely running at speed to the Chill Zone.

''Wow, everybody's kinda fast!'' Dudley commented, as he was running faster. ''But we're kinda faster!''

''Maybe on foot, but-'' Takumi told him, as he was just running hard.

The three teams were definitely piling up in the taxi, as there wasn't even close to enough seats to fit everybody, which was already true, but Kitty and Dudley got kicked out in the literal sense and flew into another team that was done.

''Well, they were litterally on top of us, yet they managed to kick us...somehow.'' Kitty said. ''Let's just jump into another taxi!''

''Eh, sure, can't be worse the second time.'' Star was just looking on the positive side.

''Uh, yeah, we're going to Spanish Town, so it could be worse the second time.''

''Something tells me that the name is right and wrong, but I don't care!'' Marco was just seemingly excited. ''Just want to do a bunch of other stuff after this is done.''

''Cool, let's hitch-'' Dudley said, as he tripped over.

As a bunch of awesome teams, as they were just generally willing to ensure that they weren't stomped very hard out of the challenge.

 _*The Secret Agents' confessional*_

 _''So, is there a really good reason why we were just stuffed in a taxi, anyways?'' Kitty asked, as he was just trying to check her back. ''I mean we were five people in a taxi, so what happened?''_

 _''I told you there was a extra head, but you didn't listening!'' Dudley shouted confindently._

 _''Why would there be one?'' Kitty just asked incredulously._

 _Dudley thought for a bit._

 _*The High School Runners' confessional*_

 _''Come on, we've got this in hand, Kagura-san, because we're going to win that bet and win it for the school!'' Tomo shouted, extremely confindently. ''But we're tied with almost-last, so that's no good.''_

 _''Thanks, you're really useful.'' Kagura sarcastically said, trying to Tomo out of the confessional._

 _Tomo left happy and Kagura just didn't even check to look, but she was waiting._

 _''I swear summer holiday isn't even supposed to be this draining. I feel like that her words start to turn into badly-made hurdles.'' Kagura badly whispered._

 _*Confessional cut*_

As there was some duos leaving the place, there was a lot more that were staying in the place and they were just feeling some of the strongest struggles that they could ever feel.

''Finally, we found a tree that will-'' Dexter was just not impressed.

''-give brown berries, which taste super good.'' Dee Dee just ate one.

''No, Dee Dee, you can't eat them or else, we won't go through...'' Dexter was just feeling dissapointed.

''Oh.''

Dexter got into the habit of getting things rolling, as he was just trying to use some science to speed things up further...questionably, but Surly and Andie were doing things slowly and old-school.

''Wow, you're so cute! I wonder if I can touch you.'' Dee Dee said, just making Surly climb up even faster. ''Hold on!''

''Come on, stop!'' Surly just shouted.

''Whoa, a real talking squirrel?'' Dexter asked, as Dee Dee almost said the same thing word for word.

''Yeah, I was about to say that!'' Dee Dee exclaimed.

 _*The Contrasting Siblings' confessional*_

 _''Er, I think we finished the challenge and I saw two real-life talking squirrels!'' Dee Dee was just genuinely excited._

 _''I litterally saw a man that was attempting to start a forest fire. At least, he was behind me.'' Dexter looked pretty scared._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was two more teams that were just hard at working doing his amazing challenge and these two may have been struggling to do their challenge in the best way possible.

''Alright, mouse guy, I dunno how you're doing it and why the heck you're so good at doing it.'' Hank was just genuinely confused.

''I've got two hands!'' Mickey exclaimed, not clarifying anything.

''Yeah, but we got both have two hands! What else have you got?''

''I don't know.''

They both managed to get the final one, as they weren't sure how they did it, but they definitely have done the challenge and the guy was just as confused, but the tip guy...gave 'em a tip.

''Yeah, dad!'' Bobby was just finally out of here.

''Alright, Mickey, let's get into an taxi!'' Minnie said, as she was just looking for one. ''Huh, there's one empty one.''

The two teams were quickly joined by Spy running away at speed from Pyro, as they were just trying to hurt each other for some strange reason, as the other two teams finally got into an taxi with no driver.

''Ze taxi is very safe, but I am ze spy!''

Hank didn't even believe him for a second, but he had no reason to worry, as Spy was definitely in control and the taxi was definitely starting to break a few rules.

The group of six tough players was just making Don get his inner commentator out.

''While some go fast to their attempt to go the Chill Zone...''

* * *

''...others are fast enough to actually see the Zone and head straight for it. That's the right team, right?''

There was a bunch more teams that were arriving at the Chill Zone or rather, they were attempting to find the Chill Zone, as the first two teams were at the location and they were very focused on finding the zone.

''Are you actually still kidding me?'' Max asked, as he was just pointing at what was definitely the Zone.

''We don't know if that's just a mirage or something else.'' Sami stated, as she was not in the mood.

''It's obviously not a mirage.'' Big Band was just observing the place. ''There's a umbrella, a gold carpets and I think I can see Don.''

Big Band was just getting in and close, as Peacock was just very angry about the fact that they wasted time on pretty much nothing and these four were just on their way to get moving.

''Hey, idiots with military background, we've got the Zone in sight!'' Peacock shouted at the two of them, prompting Sami to respond- ''I'm mostly talking about Max.''

''Damn! You are rude as heck!'' Max was just turning back, as he was just really surprised. ''Can I tag with you?''

''Sami, I guess we're partnering along.'' Big Band just looking dissapointedly at his new partner.

''Sir, I can assure that I'm much nicer than your rowdy partner.'' Sami stated with an assuring smile.

''Alright, let's hitch a ride!'' Peacock exclaimed.

''Sure...just not be annoying.''

''Can't gurantee that right now.''

There was two that were just being seen by a slightly tired Don, as he was just really in the mood for two more normal teams to just arrive, but Peacock just ruined his day with one loud shout.

''Alright, we arrived at the Chill Zone at speed!'' Peacock shouted, before she just stopped to catch her breath...and fell down.

''So, are we just gonna be obnoxious all day or not?'' Don asked, as Peacock was just resting hard and Big Band was just arriving at the zone behind Max and Sami. ''I guess not, so the military guys get 61st, you and your mechanical buddy get 62nd.''

The two teams were just catching their breaths, as they were just feeling the effects of hours of ridonculous racing finally catch up to them.

''And you're on the third and last flight, meaing that your flight departs two hours after the first one.'' Don said, making the two teams feel relieved. ''Okay...you're tied with last.''

These two didn't really care about Don's words, as he was obviously just trying to-

''Could be worse.'' Sami said, just feeling relaxed now.

 _*Peacock's confessional*_

 _''I'm mad and I don't care!'' She yelled. ''Honestly, I'm just happy that I can some awesome cartoons on the go.''_

 _The girl just pulled a tablet out of nowhere._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The next two or three teams were finally out of the location, as they were just happy to see some good locations after all of the days slaving away at the second challenge, as Mickey, Minnie, Hank, Bobby, Pyro and Spy have all the chances to get to the zone.

Pyro was definitely saying something, which made Spy very angry, as he kicked over a trash can.

''What did that trash can to do deserve that?!'' Minnie shouted loudly.

''Pyro tried to just hurt me badly with words and a lighter.'' Spy explained with disdain.

The pyromaniac just gave her his lighter and Minnie threw into the same trash can, as they were all standing around because of the lady mouse, but Mickey, Hank and Bobby were definitely way ahead and Minnie was just waving to those two.

''I hope you guys stop trying to hurt each other!'' Minnie was still genuinely concerned.

Spy and Pyro were both looking at each other like they were about to bring some of the best racing that they could muster up, as the other two duos were just trying to get ahead.

With the mouses and the southern guys racing hard, Don was definitely a watcher of his own things, as they were running across hard ground.

''Who's going to come out and it might be obvious, but who knows?'' Don asked, as the two were focused on running.

Hank and Bobby were definitely just wiping the sweat off their forehead, as they were just running with their arms swinging hard.

Mickey and Minnie were just trying to make their running as fast as they could, as they were just making some of the dirt become very loose and very smooth.

''Alright, I think we're kinda ahead.'' Mickey noticed, ready to run.

''And the mouses arrive in 63rd and the father and son arrive in 64th, so I guess you two are okay.'' Don announced, as the two teams were just feeling done. ''You guys are on the third flight, departing two hours after the first one...feel goods to be a host.''

''Yep, it sure does.'' Mickey just replied simply.

 _*The Father & Son's confessional*_

 _''Son, you dissapointed me.'' Hank was just looking in shame._

 _''I'm sorry, dad. I promise that I'ma gonna do better!'' Bobby said, slightly panicky._

 _''Nah...we gotta do better!''_

 _The two made a quick smile before their dissapointment rose back up again._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was definitely some commotion happening, as Spy and Pyro were definitely being followed by some very fast people, as these guys were definitely having some serious smiles on their faces.

''Haha, we have made it.'' Spy whispered quietly.

''Look not to dissapoint anyone, but you guys have a five-minute penalty for trying to start fires.'' Don said, incredibly dryly.

Don suddenly whispered to himself.

''Who made this cast?''

Spy and Pyro had a **5:00** clock open up over them, as they weren't even looking at it and they were just willing to wait it out, as Pyro mumbled something.

''Yeah, it's not really worth it.'' Spy replied to his friend's ramblings.

There was several fast people that were just running to the Zone and they were just ready to keep it fast, as there was truly shady people.

''Kitty, Dudley, you're in 65th!''

These two were definitely just relieved to win it and they were surprised to see

''Stewie, Brian, although you broke a rule, there's obvious reasons, you get a penalty at the start...of the next leg.'' Don told them.

Stewie and Brian both groaned, as they were just feeling their fustration.

''You still get 66th, though.''

The next two were definitely just trying to fight hard, as Takumi was just even looking slightly pissed off.

''Tomo, Kagura, you're in 67th! Takumi and Itsuki, you're in 68th!''

Tomo and Itsuki were actually trying to fight hard, as they were just shouting words and Kagura and Takumi were just staring angrily at each other.

''Bear dudes, you get 69th!''

Grizz and Panda just both jumped up at the same time, as they were just happy to see that the leg ended.

''Camp players, you're in 70th.''

Emma and Xander were both kinda posing for an important picture, as they were just slightly scared and very excited, making their scared smiles even wider.

''Well, crazy-ish criminals, your penalty is over and you're in 71st!'' Don told them, as he just slapped Pyro. ''Never start forest fires again.''

Pyro got the message loud and clear, as he just shook his own head and Spy just realized that he got himself into a bad deal.

''Yep, I could've gone with Scout, because at least ze man's not...insane.'' Spy just told the host.

Don didn't even say anything, as his words just punctated the problem with his team.

''Honestly, at least let the man have his fire-generating fun.'' Grizz said, as his eyes were wide.

''I would rather smoke ze cigarettes than deal with someone uncomfortable.'' Spy had some massive disdain.

''At least you're comfortable.'' Grizz was just genuinely confused.

''Okay.''

''Sure-''

Don was just genuinely ready to bring his awesome-ness out in the background, as the characters were just looking at him awkwardly.

''Are you serious?'' Emma asked, before Don went into his transition.

''Is there is going to be someone eliminated in this round, but these potential losers that are trying to be the survivors are betting it's not them! Everyone knows de wae in The Super Ridonculous Race!''

All six finished teams were definitely just looking at the host like he had a massive problem.

* * *

 **To be continued in the real last part, which is definitely coming soon, as there's many teams that weren't willing to be eliminated**

 **The teams that are going on Flight #1 to the next country:**

 **1st: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **3rd: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **4th: The Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **5th: The Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **6th: The Street Fighters (Terry & Mary)**  
 **7th: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **8th: The Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **9th: The Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **10th: The Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **11th: The Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **12th: The Pirates (Mr. Smee and Captain Hook)**  
 **13th: The Old Villains (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **15th: The Bounty Hunters (Samus & ''Captain'' Douglas Falcon)**  
 **16th: The Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **17th: The Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**  
 **18th: The High School Friends (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **19th: The Prosecutors (Miles & Franziska)**  
 **20th: The Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**  
 **21st: The Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu)**  
 **22nd: The Nature Lovers (Hayley & Jeff)**  
 **23rd: The Unlikely Friends (Shingo & Benimaru)**  
 **24th: The Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen) **  
**25th: The Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn)**  
 **26th: The Bounty Hunters (Captain Falcon & Samus)**  
 **27th: The Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **28th: The Foxes (Tails & Zoey)**  
 **29th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **30th: The Women Warriors (Cammy & Chun-Li)**

 **The second flight to the next country:**

 **31st: The Thief & The Agent (Sly & Carmelita)**  
 **32nd: The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **33rd: The Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **34th: The Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **35th: The Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **36th: The Low-Key Scammers (Ed & Eddy)**  
 **37th: The Lonely Warriors (Jack & Johnny B.)**  
 **38th: The Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**  
 **39th: The Hard-Working Kids (Rolf & Ed)**  
 **40th: The Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**  
 **41st: The Obscure Warriors (Sho & Gai)**  
 **42nd: The Old-School Brothers (Barry & Adam)**  
 **43rd: The New School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **44th: The Friends With Glasses (Alya & Nino)**  
 **45th: The Graffiti Artists (Beat & Gum)**  
 **46th: The Rough Friends (King & Mai)**  
 **47th: The Young Women Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **48th: The Monster Girls (Felicia & Morrigan)**  
 **49th: The Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **50th: The Angry Critics (Nostalgia Critic & AVGN)**  
 **51st: The Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **52nd: The Tough Guys (Shen & Kukri)**  
 **53rd: The Wrestler & Promoter (Hugo & Poison)**  
 **54th: The Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **55th: The Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**  
 **56th: The Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack** **)**  
 **57th: The Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick)**  
 **58th: The Park Slackers (Modrecai & Rigby)**  
 **59th: The Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **60th: The Strong Friends (Buu & Hercule)**

 **The third flight to the next country!**

 **61st: The Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**  
 **62nd: The Mechanical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**  
 **63rd: The Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **64th: The Father & Son Duo (Hank & Bobby Hill)**  
 **65th: The Animal Agents (Kitty & Dudley)**  
 **66th: The Short Duo (Stewie & Brian) **  
**67th: The High-School Runners (Kagura & Tomo)**  
 **68th: The High-Speed Drifters (Takumi & Itsuki)**  
 **69th: The Real Bears (Grizz & Panda)**  
 **70th: The Camp Councillors (Emma & Xander)**  
 **71st: The Questionable Partners (Spy & Pyro)**

 **Seriously, I really need to speed things up...mostly because this was supposed to be a break, but it's actually starting now for obvious reasons that shouldn't be named!**

 **A weird combination of stress, self-made pressure and just plain tiredness are the reasons and honestly, making a lot of stories during these past 2 years!**


	30. Episode 4-7: Reggone!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 4: Special Jamaican Heat!**  
 **Part 7: Reggone!**

 **Well, here's the final part of the Episode that should have ended in April/early May, but regardless of the release dates existing or not, there's always some demand for this!**

 **While 71 teams of varying quality battled through two (and a half) challenges, one of them being above average and the rest of leg being some level of good, there's 15 more teams that are ready to battle on, no matter the problem!**

 **There's questions to be answered, as the real final part of this episode arrives!**

* * *

The amazing-ness of the race was definitely continuning pretty hard, as there was some serious team-to-team action for no apparent reason, as Star and Marco were actually just a little dazed by the fact that they litterally got hit by Dudley pawing with his right foot.

''Wow, this is definitely weird...'' Marco was just looking dizzy.

''Cool, this is definitely Jamaica!'' Star was just genuinely happy to not properly size.

''Okay...and we're still losing.'' Marco was just checking the place.

''Alright, so we've gotta go fast!''

Their dizziness didn't mean that they were out of the race, as they were literally running across a road that was just basically the gateway to Spanish Town.

The effect slowly wore off, as they were quickly running to the Chill Zone and Don was just literrally in front of them, as they stopped.

''You guys look ready for an adventure, because you're definitely continuing through this one in 72nd!'' Don announced, as two have arrived pretty hard. ''Also, there might be two teams behind you...''

''Well, we've gotta fight those two!'' Star exclaimed, as she was in a fighting mood.

Star and Marco were just dissapointed once again, as they were just not happy to see that there was a few fire-starters in the house, especially since that Pyro was still doing it.

 _*The Dimension Travellers' confessional*_

 _''Wait, so that's how we got dizzied?'' Marco asked. ''What the heck happened to the water?''_

 _''Er, somehow it got stolen by some other team.'' Star said. ''Tried to blast it, somehow made all of the stuff drop and they have it now.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

However, things were definitely very different for a few teams, as they were just making the challenge do their thing and no matter and for one, they managed to make a lucky escape with another team in the tow, Sam and Alex were ready for a fight.

''You're getting serious, right?'' Alex asked.

''Yeah...a buttery sock of serious-ness!'' Sam shouted, as she was just finding the sock.

''That's not what I meant.'' Alex was just kinda scared.

''Well, I'm going to get serious with this!'' Sam shouted, as Cat was just trying to pull her away from the fight.

Alex just gave a single second roar and Sam's sock was definitely butter-filled, but it was just dripping with the milky goodness, as Marty was just confused as heck.

''What the heck just happened?'' Marty just asked. ''The sock ain't so deadly!''

''Well, shit, that sock's kinda useless.'' Sam put her fists up.

''Sam, what's your problem?!'' Cat was still pulling hard.

Kitty and Kurt were just walking by to where the Chill Zone obviously was, as they were just walking on through to the obvious place and Cat just about managed to trip up by accident, while Sam just stopped to consider what she was doing.

''I've wasted enough time, so race ya to the end!'' Sam shouted, as Cat was just running along.

''Thank you, random lady with powers!'' Cat shouted even louder.

Kitty was just confused, as Kurt was going to the Zone as fast as he could.

''No problem!'' Kitty shouted back at Cat, still thankful.

The race was happening and Don was watching several teams run to the Chill Zone, as they were just getting head-to-head to the somewhat opened skies that were just shining through the soft and fluffy clouds.

The six of them were definitely battling hard to ensure that they were ahead of the game, but they were all also sure that this was just them being actually serious.

''You better win this one!'' Marty shouted, actually being ahead for once.

''At least we're ahead of these guys.'' Alex confindently told him.

There was only one duo that could get ahead, as the animals were definitely just getting the edge, but the young mutants were definitely pretty close to stealing the edge from the animals.

''Come on, Kurt!'' Kitty encouraged her friend, ready to boost him on.

''So, who's going to arrive in 73rd AKA who's the fastest of these three?'' Don asked, as his answers arrived. ''And to no-one's surprise, the performing animals take that positions.''

Alex and Marty were just done with the race, as they were just relaxing like normal guys, while Kitty and Kurt were just about arriving quickly and they still had enough energy to battle on.

''Young mutants, you did pretty good, if 74th is your definition is being good.'' Don told them. ''Either way, you could be the babysitters, who are definitely 75th!''

Cat and Sam were just offended at Don's words, as they were both tired and they were both angry.

''Would I get a penalty, if I brung some pain on ya?'' Sam asked, as she was just cracking her knuckles.

''Yeah, obviously!'' Don retorted, making the former juvie just drop her fists. ''Besides, you might be kinda stupid.''

Sam was just ready to lay it on, as she was just still clenching her own fists and no-one cared wherever she was going to hit someone or not...sans Cat, who was still pulling hard.

 _*The Babysitters' confessional*_

 _Sam was just still angry as heck._

 _''Sam, you can't just pretend punch air forever!'' Cat shouted, as she was watching her friend punch air._

 _''You're right! I'd rather punch someone!'' Sam said, stopping the punches and the anger for a second._

 _''Oh, alright.'' Cat was weirdly okay with._

 _''Actually, er...''_

 _*The Performing Animals' confessional*_

 _''Whoa, did you know she went to juvie?! Now, I know where those moves come from!'' Marty said in a dramatic fashion. ''Alex, we gotta fight her!''_

 _''Do we really have to?'' Alex asked, genuinely exasperated. ''We're already fighting the rest of them.''_

 _''Nah...we can't punch.'' Marty realized slightly._

 _*The Young Mutants' confessional*_

 _''Kurt, we really need to just up our performance.'' Kitty looked slightly depressed._

 _''I already know! But we're slowly getting better!'' Kurt's unsure face showed it all._

 _''Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't swing the other way.''_

 _''I know what you mean.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''As a few more teams finish their leg and some of them think about the future...''

* * *

''...there's still 11 others that were working hard to either find the Chill Zone or trying to find their way out of a allspice tree.'' Don announced, as Dexter and Dee Dee were definitely running with a tip at speed.

Dexter had it in a deep pocket, as the young scientist was just running through to a taxi that was definitely not there and Dee Dee was just keeping up easily.

''I swear they had a bunch of taxis before.'' Dee Dee just realized.

''But they don't have one now, so we're running.'' Dexter told her, letting her on the news.

These two were definitely running pretty hard, as they were taking their chances at trying to finding a pretty decent taxi that would lead them to Spanish Town.

''Oh, I get it now.'' Dee Dee realized again, she was sprinting harder.

The two siblings were definitely running to get somewhere, as there was ten more teams that were just ready to bring that battle...badly and one of them was just really tired and surprisingly keeping up.

''Arle's gonna be mad that I did terrible on this part.'' Maguro was just panting to himself.

''Hey, we could be tied with last.'' Sig said with a very dissapointed look to his face.

''You know, you're kinda right.'' Maguro's face drooped less.

The two teams were definitely meeting each other for the first name, as they had finally noticed each other and they were just really willing to fight.

''Oh, it's on...to find a taxi.'' Maguro's face was a lot more confindent.

''Your mind can't really compherend the taxi that is right in front of you?'' Dexter asked the guy with a ball and a cup.

Maguro just got dragged into the taxi by Sig, as the two teams were quickly in one and they were just ready to get to the Zone.

But still, two teams that were ahead of the two back burnerstrying to find a taxi that just had left with two more teams that were having an time that could be defined as ridiculously awkward.

''Come on, we may tied with third-last, but we've still got the strength to speed up our performance!'' Ribbon Girl exclaimed happily, still looking on the positive side of things.

''Uh, do you know who you're talking to?'' Staci just asked her.

''Yeah, you two are still strong enough to speed up pretty hard!'' Spring Man's face was really optimistic.

Candace was just giving a questioning look to Spring Man, as the two of them were going out of the last challenge with speed.

''Dude, you gotta believe in your own strength. Those noodle legs pack a lot of speed, you know.''

''I swear you're bad at talking.'' Candace told him, trying to not facepalm.

''I kinda have to agree.'' Staci just kinda crossed her arms.

Spring Man just realized what he had said and Ribbon Girl was just a little bit embarrassed by her partner's actions, as the two of them were really travelling.

''Geez, I really turned it around in the wrong way.'' Spring Man slapped his own face.

''Don't worrry about it, I'm pretty sure that it's gonna blow over in the next episode.'' Staci told her, as the rest of them were definitely looking to get out of there.

The three of them just shut up at Staci's revelation, as they pretty much had no reason to argue at all.

 _*The Girly Best Friends' confessional*_

 _''Well, that was definitely interesting...and terrible.'' Candace said. ''I mean, he could've been more nice and she could have been less conceited, but it was at least not boring._

 _''Are you gonna complain all day?'' Staci asked, as she was just standing in Spanish Town's centre. ''Or not lose?''_

 _*The Stretchy Fighters' confessional*_

 _''I don't get Candace's problem...okay, maybe I get it with my partner, but why me?'' Ribbon Girl asked, genuinely confused._

 _''Honestly, I think you're just a little bit too chipper for her.'' Spring Man said._

 _''Thanks.''_

 _''No problems.''_

 _*The Puzzle Solvers' confessional*_

 _''Eh, it's not that bad that we're competiting against some siblings that just want to have a solid relationship.'' Sig said, starting to feel pretty bad. ''Nope...no..''_

 _Sig was just wiping his eyes._

 _''Well, they're in a competition for a million dollars.'' Maguro tried to make Sig's eyes not water. ''I'd expected them to be kinda ruthless.''_

 _*Confessional cuts*_

There was two teams that were missing in action, as they were just working to see that there was an actual Chill Zone and these four were also pretty angry at being...tricked.

''I can't believe we got sabotaged by those old guys!'' Yuri complained, as she was just walking to the obvious Chill Zone. ''I can't wait to disrespect them for disrespecting us!''

''Yuri, you've gotta put your anger somewhere else...or else you're gonna explode with...Haoh-ken energy.'' Ryu told her, just trying to get things to be calm.

''Wow...'' Yuri was just kinda confused, but she was definitely calm.

''I agree, if those villain guys knows what's good for them, I'll gladly drop my fists.'' Ken said, sending out a viewers-only warning.

''I hope that's someone we can all agree on.'' Ryu told all of them, just happy to be very close to the Chill Zone.

''Yeah, now's not the time for a fight.'' Ryo advised, as he was just happily walking onto the CZ.

Don saw the karate duos step onto the Chill Zone and his face was just plain confused, as he obviously knew what was up.

''Ryu, Ken, you're in 77th, Ryo & Yuri, you're in 76th and you two have probably been sabotaged.'' Don guessed, just getting four thumbs up. ''I guess you don't want to talk about it.''

The two karate-loving teams were ready to confess a bit.

 _*The Karate Rivals' confessional*_

 _''To be honest, I'd really want those villains to just stop and reconsider their life.'' Ryu said, with his face looking at the camera. ''Besides, we've got better things to deal with.''_

 _''I bet it's not going to be that hard.'' Ken had a confindent smirk on his face._

 _''Last time you said that, you lost.'' Ryu just closed his eyes for a second._

 _''Hey, so what if I lost that one time? The next leg's gonna be different!''_

 _*The Karate Siblings' confessional*_

 _''We're badly respresenting our martial art. Father, Robert, if you're watching this...I'm sorry that we got tricked.'' Ryo was just shrugging his shoulders. ''But we're not going to let that stop us!''_

 _''Yeah, that's the spirit!'' Yuri exclaimed with excitement._

 _''Do we have to get revenge?''_

 _''Uh, yeah!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The four were definitely arriving, as these previous teams were actually starting to get to the zone.

''Well, we've got a lot of better things to watch, but first you guys are ready to finish, right?'' Don asked, as he was just in the Chill Zone. ''Stretchy Fighters, you're in 78th, despite all odds.''

Spring Man and Ribbon Girl were just elated to see that they were actually at teh Chill Zone, as they were just relaxing hard on the floor.

''Geez, we're consistently at the bottom, which is just really weird.'' Ribbon Girl was just remincing on the decent times.

There was two more duos that were just trying to push each other into a pretty bad positions, as both Maguro and Dexter were knocking each other's shoulders in very obnoxious ways.

''Dude, there's no way that you're not carrying a thesaurus around!'' Maguro shouted with an angry look.

''With that lack of proof, I could easily accuse you of having evil eyes for no reason.''

''Honestly, that's kinda solid.''

''Thank you for your contribution.'' Dexter smugly said, as he tripped over nothing. ''Was that your plan all along?!''

''No.'' Sig told him with a serious face.

There was only one team who could come in 79th and those two were just feeling horrible for accidentally slowling down another team.

''Congrats-I think, Sig and Maguro, you're in 79th! Dexter, Dee Dee, you're in 80th! You both stay another day.'' Don announced, as the two of them were having an arguement for no reason. ''I think there's another team on the horizon.''

Indeed there was, as Staci somehow managed to trip up on the ground and catch some ground.

''Candace, we've been overtaken!'' Staci's eye was suffering from some dust.

''I know that, but what the heck happened to your eye?'' Candace asked.

''It got dusty!''

''Ahhh!''

The two of them were definitely arriving, as Don saw them looking for a glass of water to wash their eyes out and the host just gave them a hose.

''By the way, you're in 81st.'' Don announced, as Staci just got some water and dumped it into her eye. ''Thank you.''

''You're not welcome!'' Candace shouted at the main host.

Don stopped for a second, before he went into...

''As 81 teams finally managed to complete the leg with good moves and moves that exists...''

Daphne and Velma were definitely put into a really bad mood, as they were 82nd and didn't even get acknowledged

''...Well, make that 82...''

''Thanks, Don.'' Velma wasn't in the mood.

* * *

''...Jamaica still holds five groups of two very mediocre racers and two of them are going, as one of them realizes that they were going to have to do this in a special way.''

Surly and Andie realized that they were going up against some relatively tough competition, as while they were definitely carrying their tip, they were also going to have deal with another fustrated team.

''Joe, can't you actually not suck?!'' Sylvia complained with justification.

''I'm not even sure!''

''Are you serious?''

Joe and Sylvia were definitely making each other angry, as Surly and Andie were just struggling to watch, struggling to hold on and struggling to not swing hard on their pants.

Surly was just covering his eye with his left and losing grip with his right, as Andie was just trying to get into the pocket...badly, as she was just swinging all around.

''Surly, if I don't make it into that pocket, it's kinda over.'' Andie told him loudly.

''No, it's not kinda over...actually, it might be.'' Surly confindently stated, despite being pretty unsure.

The two squirrels litterally had to jump off the two dating heroes, as their situation was just getting more and more awkward with all of the sudden moves.

''Either they're too...eh, whatever!'' Surly confindently shouted, as he was definitely just out of a taxi.

''Well said.'' Andie said, slightly astounded.

The squirrels weren't even remotely able to get to the Chill Zone as quickly as the dating heroes, who were meetting a dissapointed Don.

''Joe, Sylvia, what the heck's happening and why is it happening?'' Don asked, as the two of them were definitely feeling the funk.

''I don't know really how to say this, but I swear our skills aren't translating as well as we thought.'' Sylvia told the main host, as Joe was just fuming.

''Thanks, but you're in at 83rd AKA still in the race.''

These two were just genuinely happy to stay in the race, but angry at consistently being at the bottom four, but there was five more teams that were still battling hard.

''Well, while some of the last few teams arrive in the game...''

Joe, Sylvia, Daphne and Velma were all looking confindently at the camera for no apparent reason.

* * *

''...the bottom three may have included some of the best teams to apparently ever exist, by my standards at least and one of them will survive this elimination!''

One of the teams were genuinely dissapointed by their own performance, as while they were definitely able to shoot in many directions, as the cup brothers, the friendly heroes and the squirrels were battling for the last spot in the race.

One of them was also the fastest and at the same time, travelling the shortest distance, as they were also pretty small.

''Come on, we can make it!'' Andie shouted, scurrying to the visible Chill Zone.

''Oh my god, it's Cuphead?!'' Surly yelled, just attracting the attention of the cup brothers.

''Wait, we're _that_ far back?!'' Mugman also yelled, gaining even more attention.

''No matter what we do, we're running and gunning!'' Cuphead accidentally fired a shot at Surly, who jumped out of the way.

Surly had this weird glare that basically made him stop, as Andie was just trying to pull him in the right direction.

The squirrels were definitely slowed down and not even close to being fast enough to catch with the cup brothers, which was really bad as they could see Don in front of them.

Mugman had this determined look on his face, as he was just running on pretty dusty ground and Cuphead was just trying to cover his own eyes.

Andie...didn't exactly have a great time.

''Argh, I can't see!'' She shouted, as she stopped to take care of her eyes.

''Come on, why are you doing this?'' Surly asked, trying to take care of his friend and get answers.

''I don't know, it was an accident!'' Cuphead shouted, trying to get the squirrels to shut up.

Now where did Athena and Kensou fit in?

These two were actually behind the cup brothers, as they were just trying to race as hard as they could, but they weren't ultimately fast enough.

''Kensou, I don't think we can make it.'' Athena was just running as hard as she could.

''I think we can, but I don't know how!'' Kensou was just putting his effort into his running.

Suddenly, the two of them got tripped over by some stray grass and the final team to be safe was definitely celebrating, as they may have gotten through by luck.

''I'm just happy that those cup brothers managed to stay another day.'' Athena was just happy to see that Cuphead and Mugman were in 84th.

''Well, eliminations really hurts.'' Said a voice that was on the ground.

Athena looked at Surly and immediately, they just had to move to the Zone, as Kensou and Andie knew what to do next.

''Honestly, I'd thought that we would be eliminated in the first episode.'' Andie told Kensou.

''To be honest, I kinda thought you were.'' Kensou was just looking slightly worried.

''Yeah...it kinda happens.''

''Don't worry, at least you're going home safe.''

The two teams arrived at the Chill Zone and Don noticed that something was really off, as one was the comeback champion and the other was really small.

''Hey, uh, I know you two don't need more bad news, but sadly, you two teams have been eliminated from the Super Ridonculous Race.'' Don told the two of them. ''Besides, one of you was the comeback champion!''

Kensou was just angry each other to make Don feel some random wind and Athena just stopped him.

''Anyways, you may go.''

 _*The Friendly Heroes' elimination confessional*_

 _''Kensou, are you okay?'' Athena asked, as footage of her and Kensou running up the stairs were shown._

 _''Yeah, it's just that I really...want to do something else.'' Kensou's face was blushing, but footage of him trying to revive her friend was just shown._

 _''Hold on, Kensou, I hope you're okay.'' Footage of Kensou driving hard as shown. ''Kensou?''_

 _''Uh, yeah! Nothing too bad happened!'' Kensou shouted, as he was just rubbing his head._

 _Athena accidentally blushed before she just wanted to remind her friend of something._

 _''I think we're going to train together!'' She realized._

 _''Yes!'' Kensou jumped excitedly._

 _The two of them were in high spirits._

 _*The Squirrels' elimination confessional*_

 _''Talk about surviving a gauntlet of racing.'' Surly said, as footage of him slowly climbing up the stairs was sure._

 _''Seriously, I can't count the times that we did almost die on even two hands!'' Andie said loudly, as footage of her trying to collect a coin through sneakier means made it through._

 _''You know, somehow we survived three eliminations, but I guess today's not our day.'' Surly just dominating the dance table was just shown._

 _''Well, I'm definitely going to have a real story.''_

 _''Wow, tell me about it.''_

 _*Confessional cut to Don*_

''Well, that's it for Jamaica, where two very sad eliminations happened at the exact same time...''

Athena, Kensou, Surly and Andie all had tears in their faces.

''...and some major sabotage also happened, but there's definitely going to be more in the **Super Ridonculous Race**!'' Don announced, as his teeth shined and the tears were still dripping. ''I really need a tissue.''

* * *

 **To be continued in the fifth episode, where another country gets revealed and (Western) Europe manages to get its first appearence in the competition, as the bike strategies that to be pulled out, the rivalries becomes real and the cheesiness becomes physical in Holland or more accurately, Rotterdam!**

 **The teams that are going on Flight #1 to Holland:**

 **1st: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **2nd: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **3rd: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **4th: The Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **5th: The Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **6th: The Street Fighters (Terry & Mary)**  
 **7th: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **8th: The Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **9th: The Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **10th: The Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **11th: The Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **12th: The Pirates (Mr. Smee and Captain Hook)**  
 **13th: The Old Villains (Coachman & Stromboli)**  
 **14th: The Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **15th: The Bounty Hunters (Samus & ''Captain'' Douglas Falcon)**  
 **16th: The Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **17th: The Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**  
 **18th: The High School Friends (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **19th: The Prosecutors (Miles & Franziska)**  
 **20th: The Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**  
 **21st: The Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu)**  
 **22nd: The Nature Lovers (Hayley & Jeff)**  
 **23rd: The Unlikely Friends (Shingo & Benimaru)**  
 **24th: The Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen) **  
**25th: The Odd Combination (Brick & Dawn)**  
 **26th: The Bounty Hunters (Captain Falcon & Samus)**  
 **27th: The Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **28th: The Foxes (Tails & Zoey)**  
 **29th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **30th: The Women Warriors (Cammy & Chun-Li)**

 **The second flight to an African country:**

 **31st: The Thief & The Agent (Sly & Carmelita)**  
 **32nd: The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **33rd: The Reality Show Fangirls (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **34th: The Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **35th: The Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **36th: The Low-Key Scammers (Ed & Eddy)**  
 **37th: The Lonely Warriors (Jack & Johnny B.)**  
 **38th: The Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**  
 **39th: The Hard-Working Kids (Rolf & Ed)**  
 **40th: The Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**  
 **41st: The Obscure Warriors (Sho & Gai)**  
 **42nd: The Old-School Brothers (Barry & Adam)**  
 **43rd: The New School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **44th: The Friends With Glasses (Alya & Nino)**  
 **45th: The Graffiti Artists (Beat & Gum)**  
 **46th: The Rough Friends (King & Mai)**  
 **47th: The Young Women Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **48th: The Monster Girls (Felicia & Morrigan)**  
 **49th: The Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **50th: The Angry Critics (Nostalgia Critic & AVGN)**  
 **51st: The Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **52nd: The Tough Guys (Shen & Kukri)**  
 **53rd: The Wrestler & Promoter (Hugo & Poison)**  
 **54th: The Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **55th: The Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**  
 **56th: The Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack** **)**  
 **57th: The Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick)**  
 **58th: The Park Slackers (Modrecai & Rigby)**  
 **59th: The Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **60th: The Strong Friends (Buu & Hercule)**

 **The third flight to the next country!**

 **61st: The Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**  
 **62nd: The Mechanical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**  
 **63rd: The Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **64th: The Father & Son Duo (Hank & Bobby Hill)**  
 **65th: The Animal Agents (Kitty & Dudley)**  
 **66th: The Short Duo (Stewie & Brian) **  
**67th: The High-School Runners (Kagura & Tomo)**  
 **68th: The High-Speed Drifters (Takumi & Itsuki)**  
 **69th: The Real Bears (Grizz & Panda)**  
 **70th: The Camp Councillors (Emma & Xander)**  
 **71st: The Questionable Partners (Spy & Pyro)**  
 **72nd: The Dimension Travellers (Marco & Star)**  
 **73rd: The Performing Animals (Alex & Marty)**  
 **74th: The Young Mutants (Kitty & Kurt)**  
 **75th: The Babysitters (Samantha & Cat)**  
 **76th: The Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **77th: The Karate Rivals (Ryu & Ken)**  
 **78th: The Stretchy Fighters (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl)**  
 **79th: The Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig)**  
 **80th: The Contrasting Siblings (Dexter & Dee Dee)**  
 **81st: The Girly Best Friends (Candace & Staci)**  
 **82nd: The Young Investigators (Daphne & Velma)**  
 **83rd: The Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**  
 **84th: The Cup Brothers (Cuphead & Mugman)**

 **The eliminated teams:**

 **85th: The Friendly Heroes (Athena & Kensou) **  
**86th: The Squirrels (Surly & Andie)**  
 **87th: The Dumb Roomates (Chris & Zach)**  
 **88th: The Odd Jobbers (Gintoki & Kagura)**  
 **89th: The Wrestling Tigers (Armour King & King)**  
 **90th: The Old Magicians (Merlin & Mim)**  
 **91st: The Awkward Brothers (PJ & Gabe)**  
 **92nd: The Bad Friends (Chloe & Sabrina** **)**


	31. Episode 5-1: Two Wheels In The Game!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 5: The Dutch Cycle!**  
 **Part 1: Two Wheels In The Game!**

 **Well, now the team count has been cut down to about 83 and the leaderboard got a good reorganisation with some of the middle tier teams get raised up and two top-tier teams get sabotaged to the bottom by a totally mysterious team!**

 **Anyways, this is a new episode, so two new challenges, a new mode of transportation and new tactics are going to take place in the land of bike infrastructure, unique cheese and pretty good pieces of art!**

* * *

Don was just ready to do the recap once again.

''Last time on the Super Ridonculous Race, Jamaica was actually a little bit cloudier than I expected and we might have helped harvest a ton of allspice berries.''

Sonic sprinting up the tree was just shown.

''Even then, the athletics was where things become a lot more physical and by physical, I mean, the big guys struggled at the challenge.''

Eggman was just shown struggling to run as quickly as he could, as he was sweating with Sonic rolling his eyes.

''As for the pimento challlenge, some people were definitely starting forest fires or doing something equally dumb.''

Spy and Pyro were definitely

''And even then, all of the teams managed to find the Chill Zone, wherever very quickly, which our winning team did or very slowly, which caused some teams to lose an hour.''

Frank and Chuck were just shown trying to just find the Chill Zone in the centre of town.

''In the end, no matter how fast or slow the remaining teams were, two still had to go and these two weren't really surprising, as saying goodbye to the Friendly Heroes and The Squirrels was hard.''

There was the two duos that were just really saddened, as Athena and Kensou were just struggling to hold back the tears and Surly and Andie were definitely leaving with an happy expression.

''The squirrels have raced very hard, but it's only going to get harder, as rivalries finally start up, the two alliances are butting heads and I look better than ever! See all of that on...''

The camera zoomed into Don's beatitful face.

''...The Super Ridonculous Race!''

His shiny teeth transitioned into something completely different also known as the intro that I will probably never do.

* * *

The main host was just looking to the first two teams that would be heading to the first flight, as they were just in the mood to bring their skills to a new location.

''Well, last time, the ice dancers and the evil geniuses snatched first and second respectively, but that doesn't mean that they can't both go first.'' Don announced, as the two teams were preparing for the next round. ''Also, the flights depart hourly.''

Eggman and Boxman were just struggling to stretch hard, while Jacques and Josee were stretching all over the place.

 _*The Ice Dancers' confessional*_

 _''Josee, we're going to keep on winning fairly, but that doesn't mean we're going to be fair all of the time.'' Jacques said, as he had an sneaky smile._

 _''So, are we going to-'' Josee excitedly said._

 _''Yes, we are!''_

 _The duo had some slightly evil smiles._

 _*The Evil Geniuses' confessional*_

 _''It's actually really hard to say if those ice dancers are still the same guys from a bunch of seasons ago.'' Eggman said, just eating some hot meat._

 _''Yeah, erm, where did you find this good meat?'' Boxman skeptically asked._

 _''Found a stall, grabbed the meat quickly and threw money at it!'' Eggman proclaimed, as he was just digging into it._

 _''Oh...this is really spicy and really good!'' Boxman actually sounded angry. ''It makes me want to do revenge!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''And they share their flight to...''

There was a bunch of teams preparing their stuff and two of them were in total opposition to each other and also right next to each other and Jacques and Josee weren't doing anything.

''...to-''

''We're going to Rotterdam, Jacques!'' Josee beamed with happiness. ''Together, we'll succeed with the cheese!''

Josee was just beaming with happiness, as there was 29 behind her that felt the opposite way for reasons that may be related to the first season.

''That was really cheesy.'' Jacques said with a suave look.

Don had a thing to do and he was just in it, trying to wring it all out.

''Netherlands is an very interesting country, being the home of loads of cheese, world-famous art and music that I kinda don't understand.'' Don announced, as he was just having some headphones. ''Besides all of that, it's also famous for a few awesome cheeses and a high amount of cyclists and one heck of a university, where you can study a ton!''

Don was just walking in front of the cool airport that led to two different cities, wearing his clogs proudly.

''After landing in Rotterdam Airport, which where the city becomes hosts to this episode.''

The Don Box had painted clogs on the bottom.

''...And this awesome Don Box!''

*Insert cut to the contestants that weren't waiting*

''The first 30 teams, which is a lot of duos, are getting their tickets to Rotterdam and some of their attempts to nab a ticket may be a little heavy-handed.''

Terry was just trying to block Shawn from aggressively going to the front of the line and Wolverine just waltzed on through and complained.

''You two really need to get some patience.'' Gambit told them, just making the fighters stop.

''Yeah...good fightin' spirit.'' Wolverine managed to get the tickets.

Gambit made a quick wink at Mary, who wasn't returning.

''Though, you are definitely beatitful and your grabs are just as beautiful as you.''

''Wow, thank you. It's not like fourty other guys said that.'' Mary was just not in the mood.

''Come on, I'm just trying to make your mood brighter.''

''Well, my mood's bright enough!''

The two of them were just happy to leave it at that, as Wolverine was just eyeing the evil teams suspiciously and Terry was just doing the exact same thing.

Gambit and Mary were just genuinely confused at what their partners were staring at, as they were getting their tickets.

''I sense that they did something pretty bad.'' Gambit was just spinning his card around.

''But most of them are old guys!'' Mary exclaimed.

''And old guys are very capable of being bad guys.'' Jasmine added in.

''They must have the experience to know that's a bad move.'' Mary replied, not really convinced.

Pete and Mortimer in particular were definitely being stared at, even if they were obviously just shocked.

 _*The Reluctant Partners' confessional*_

 _''I'm starting to think being in this alliance isn't that good of an idea.'' Pete grumbled. ''Mostly because of the old guys.''_

 _''What? Is it that you're too old and they did some good sabotage?'' Mortimer mocked his friend, just nudging him in the shoulder._

 _*Confessional cut*_

As for the other teams, they were having to wait in line and some of them were actually pretty paitent about their situation.

''Well, to be honest, I'd never think that I would get put on the first flight!'' Jen was just really excited.

''Heh, you wish you were as good as us, right?'' Sonic asked with a very smug grin.

''Uh, no!''

''Uh, yes!''

''So, you're too slow to catch up?''

''The total opposite, fashionsta slowpoke!''

''Like, get over yourself.''

Sonic and Jen were both going at it, while Tom and Knuckles were just letting it happen, as these two were unlikely to be in a fight and the unlikely friends were definitely in front of them.

''Hey, Jen.'' Benimaru called. ''Dunno if the line's moving.''

''But maybe you should just stop talking, Sonic.'' Knuckles interrupted confindently.

Sonic was just rolled his own eyes, as the Fashion Bloggers were ready to do a confessional.

 _*Fashion Bloggers' confessional*_

 _''Uh, how the hell did this even happen?'' Tom was just scratching his head. ''I mean, people don't have to push their bad mood on someone else.''_

 _''Ok, thank you.'' Jen just snapped back. ''Wait, am I that person?''_

 _''Er...''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''And the first flight racers are on the plane to Rotterdam, where they're going to have a bad time.''

There was Captain Falcon and Papyrus on the plane, but their rowdiness was definitely getting on everybody's else nerves.

''Come on, you must know how that spaghetti kicks butt!'' Captain Falcon said like he was having a bad signal.

''The Great Papyrus can't just simply describe that amazing dish!''

''Really?''

''Yes...I haven't cooked it!''

Sonic was just trying to get some earmuffs from Tails, who was just enjoying the peaceful silence and he managed to get one.

Chet and Lorenzo were just half-asleep right next to them.

''Dude, you've got to be obsessed to the spaghetti.''

''Spaghetti is the best thing on...''

Batsu was just struggling to relax on the flight, as Hinata was just enjoying the simple talk of two guys talking about long strands of semolina.

''Oh, tell me about that one time you've got the best spaghetti.''

''So I said to the human...WHAT ARE THOSE-'' Papyrus almost yelled.

Franziska was just giving a quick death stare to the two rowdy guys and Samus just shook her head in shame.

''Can you two please just make yourselves quieter? I can hear you from three aisles away and so do a good chunk of the passengers in this plane.''

Captain Falcon and Papyrus were definitely getting the stare from her, as the skeleton nodded.

''I am very sorry, Franziska!'' Papyrus just panicked.

''Sorry about that, we're just kinda loud.'' Captain Falcon answered, keeeping his voice down.

Franziska was just pretty happy to leave them alone, as the two were definitely very scared of what could potentially happen and the rest of the plane were relieved.

 _*The Skeleton Brothers' confessional*_

 _''You should've calmed down when you had the chance, bro. Now, you've probably got scary dreams.'' Sans told him._

 _''She really stared into my soul...''_

 _Sans was just shrugging, as he knew what was up next._

 _''The Great Papyrus must know how to get her into an alliance.''_

 _''Just don't.'' Sans replied quickly._

 _*The Manly Presecutor's confessional*_

 _''I can sense that the skeleton brothers have made an alliance that would be able rule the competition and they already have a solid friendship.'' Edgeworth just was analising. ''They're not fools for the simple-minded fools out there.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Well, while things were going alright for the first flight players, Don was back at the starting line for the second flight players that really wanted to do their thing and these guys were pumped for the occassion.

''Even they depart an hour later, some of the teams are ready to take on the world with enthusiasm!''

''That's right Don!'' Katie yelled, as though she was hosting.

''I'm also here too.'' Judy was just jumped out behind Katie.

These two were definitely in a good mood.

''...while others pretend to have crippling depression or are very angry at the fact that they're on the second flight.''

''What the hell?! You can't say that!'' Xiangfei shouted, as she wanted to slap the host.

''I'll enjoy making your hosting ass annoyed!'' Shen was just ready for a fight.

''Good luck.'' Don told them, as he was just walking away from the potential fight.

 _*The Young Women Warriors' confessional*_

 _''What's your problem? Ryo's way behind us for suspicious reasons and we've got the skills to make it to the first flight.'' Kasumi was just trying to calm down an angry Xiangfei._

 _''Actually, I'm just very angry that we're seated next to-'' Xiangfei explained herself._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Kasumi and Xiangfei realized that things were ''great'' when they realized that they had to be in the same aisle as Wario and Waluigi, who were just having a farting problem.

''Wha?'' Wario didn't even care.

''Even out here, it's pungent as hell.'' Xiangfei just clarified.

''Oh, yeah...wanna hang with Wario? My smell attracts all of the ladies.'' Wario just took one look at the disgusted Xiangfei.

Kasumi was just attempting to find a taxi to the airport, as she tried to not sniff it.

''Wario, you need to lay off the dim sum for the rest of the month.''

''But I'm a great treasure hunter!''

''And you kinda greatly smell.'' Xiangfei was just not in the mood.

These two were definitely hitting it off and if Waluigi and Kasumi's reactions are anything to go by, they weren't exactly seeing a long-term relationship.

''Waluigi knows that this ain't gonna work.'' The lanky guy crossed his arms.

''Yeah, it's gonna be a long 7 hours...or it's probably longer.'' Kasumi was just shaking her head.

''Waluigi knows that when that's over, the team's winning!''

''Don't worry, I think you're going to be wrong!''

There was definitely going to be a wait to get a ride in the taxi, so there was a few teams who chose a better option that was not for the weak.

They were going to have to run on some very dirty grass to ensure that the situation wasn't going to be slowed down.

''Okay, little rabbit and girly fighters, we kinda have to run to even have a chance to get to the taxi stand.'' Dante stated, just being ridiculously fast.

''And why are we running through the grass?'' Judy asked.

''Dante, did you even think?!'' Mai yelled, startling Judy.

''If we go onto a road that's kinda very busy and we find a taxi, we should be able to save some time somewhere.'' Dante was still running for a taxi. ''Beside, we already found one.''

These six were definitely just running their way to the taxi that actually stopped, as the man just wanted him to get in.

''Sweet, because there's still a whole leg in front of us.'' Trish told the demon, as they were all just getting in.

''And honestly, we've probably got a bunch of time to relax, so it's not that big of a move.'' King was just ready to get to the airport. ''Take us to the airport. We're in the ridonculous race.''

''Yeah and make sure that it's Kingston's airport.'' Trish clarified, as her partner had a very smug look.

''See, I told that it worked.'' Dante was just ready to boast hard.

''Oh, hey.'' Austin tried to say, even though it wasn't heard.

Mai was just rolling her eyes with a weird smile and then she blushed in some kind of realisation, as Judy was just definitely seeing the country pass her by, complete with the other contestants trying to find some more taxis.

 _*The Police Officers' confessional*_

 _''Dante's definitely a time-saver and probably a life-saver.'' Nick said, still being cool._

 _''Come on, he didn't really save that much time. Austin and Ally got here way before us!'' Judy exclaimed to him._

 _''Actually, I think we were the first ones in the taxi.'' Ally corrected Judy, who was just shocked._

 _''See.''_

 _*The Rough Friends' confessional*_

 _''I didn't even know that the superstars were even in there and those guys were definitely getting some attention!'' Mai realized angrily. ''Geez, those guys have hidden skills.''_

 _''Come on, Mai, being famous would be massive drain on your life, especially when you just want to do what you're known for-'' King explained it simply._

 _''-Actually, how do I get that attention?''_

 _''Don't.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Also, there's the remaining teams that are waiting to go on the third flight and they don't really matter right now, because...'' Don did his thing.

* * *

''...the teams on the third flight finally get some camera spotlight, as Flight #2 files in the air, Fight #1 is definitely ahead and I just tricked you.''

Ryo, Ryu, Ken and Yuri were definitely a little bit angrier than before, if Ryu's angry face was any indication.

''How did we get tricked by some asshole with an top hat and a-'' Yuri was just ridiculously mad.

''Don't let the anger get to you.'' Ryu advised her, as he just closed his hand on her fist.

''Thanks...I just want to fight him.''

''He's probably handy with a whip and Don's got his lawyers on standby, so that's a no go.'' Ken was just genuinely looking dissapointed.

''Why?!'' Yuri was just getting slapped by his brother.

''Because injuries suck!'' Ryo was just as angry and also expressing it. ''And no-one deserves to be injured by a random person having a bad day!''

''Can we be in an alliance?'' Ryu asked awkwardly.

''Yes!'' Ryo exclaimed loudly.

Ryu was just genuinely put-off by the anger coming from the siblings, as he and Ken were trying to do some ticket grabbing for the most part.

The karate rivals and the karate siblings were second and third, respectively, after a certain team that may have gotten screwed for completely different reasons.

''Er, why are you guys so angry?'' Minnie actually looked scared.

''Honestly, I'm not really sure. They've been sabotaged and so have we.'' Ryu explained himself, ready to be with someone calm.

''Oh, but why are your friends so intense.''

''Probably for vengance or revenge.'' Ryu guessed.

The three teams were definitely pretty damn silent, as the awkwardness managed to get amped up by two new arrivals that were just very confused and very paitent to wait.

''Er, is this the line to the ticket lady?'' Dudley asked, as he was just behind them.

''What else did you think it was?'' Brian asked, not giving a damn.

''A line for random people, dude. Seriously, the karate guys are intense.''

''Intensely angry, definitely. Intense, probably not.'' Brian answered.

''I thought they just came back from the gym.''

 _*The Miniature Duos' confessional*_

 _''What the hell is up with them? Seriously, they're ridiculously angry for someone sabotaging their butts to down to my flight?'' Stewie angrily complained. ''Oh, they could-''_

 _''Stewie, Stewie.'' Brian was just confused as heck._

 _''What is it?!''_

 _Brian didn't even say anything, as Stewie was just kinda pleased._

 _''You're gonna regret it.''_

 _*Emma's' confessional*_

 _Emma was just checking her phone to do a quick post._

 _''Oh...I probably shouldn't really do this, but I've got the perfect photo!'' She was just looking a potential firestarter. ''Eh, no-one will believe me.''_

 _*The Secret Agents' confessional*_

 _''Well, Dudley, you could've handle that better.'' Kitty said. ''But then again, the karate brother and sister were definitely steaming.''_

 _''See, I told you! There has to be a gym around here or there's something seriously wrong with them.'' Dudley was just looking for an explaination_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''While the bottom teams are waiting for tickets to the third flight...''

* * *

There was a unique plane that was landing in Rotterdam and they contained some of the most ''spirited'' all-stars to even run a race.

''...the top 30 teams on the first flight have landed in Rotterdam to do their thing and their thing is beat the rest of them in ways that are probably in the grey area!''

Don's box was definitely in front of Rotterdam's international airport, as the ticket dispenser with the painted on clog and there was something special that was just waiting for everybody.

''Sonic, you're too slow!'' Jacques butted in, having an very smug expression.

''The only thing that's stopping me is the speed limit.'' Sonic upped the smugness.

''Come on-''

''Y'know, being considerate and whatever.''

The two front running duos were definitely at the box and Tails managing to come in and just accidentally hit the button first with Zooey being genuinely estatic.

''GO, TAILS!'' She yelled, making sure that everybody heard it.

Tails was definitely rolling onto the other side of the road, but he definitely had no tip and with a few teams coming up with a tip, Zooey was just facepalming.

''Sorry, Zooey, just got too carried-'' Tails apologised loudly, before Knuckles cut him off.

''There should be bikes here...or something.'' Knuckles was just looking somewhere completely different.

Chet managed to snatch a tip from Jacques' hands to read it, as the ice dancing king was just getting another one, making things incredibly awkward.

''Congrats, you have arrived in Rotterdam. Now you should find a dockless bike that may be marked with the Ridonculous Race sign and try to find the first challenge.'' Chet and Jacques somehow read at the same time.

These two were definitely happy to make sure that the person standing next to them didn't really get the bike and so did their partners.

''Well, what are you waiting for?!'' Lorenzo yelled.

''Go and get the bikes!'' Josee commanded.

Chet and Jacques were definitely in the mood to make sure that their partners didn't successfully destroy them in the process, as the hunt for the bikes were amping.

The teams were definitely trying their hardest to either get some bikes that had the signs on it, as there was a few duos that might have gotten luck.

''Colonel, there's litterally a tandem to your right.'' Clark was definitely denoting the logo.

''Wow, that was weirdly easy.'' Ralf was just kinda stumped. ''Let's ride to the first challenge!''

''Yes, sir!''

The two were definitely biking off, as there was a few more that were just equally close to them, as there was a couple of dudes that were great at finding.

These dudes were also fighters.

''Alright, we're still in this!'' Shingo screamed, as he was just riding out of there.

''Well, we've definitely got one.'' Hayley said, as she was just jumping on it. ''Why doesn't Don try to do enviromentally friendly things like this more often.''

''Dunno.'' Jeff was just kinda confused, as he started pedalling. ''Hey, who's the guy with the claws?''

Logan didn't even take one look at the guy, as Remy managed to find a bike and it didn't even have any motors.

''That's definitely a downgrade.'' Logan/Wolverine was just checking out the bike.

''Does it really matter?'' Remy/Gambit asked.

Soon enough, more and more teams were going out of the airport with one dockless tandems and they included Tails and Zooey, ready to take it on their stride, Chet and Lorenzo, who stuck their tongues out at the survivalists, as they rode fast.

 _*The Survivalists' confessional w/ bike laying on a wall*_

 _''Those stepbrothers are kinda really rude.'' Shawn said. ''I swear they act like they're nine!''_

 _''Shawn, just ignore them. I'm pretty sure they're gonna grow out of it.'' Jasmine just wanted him to calm down._

 _''They're probably going to be embarassed when they watch it.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Jacques and Josee managed to get one and their determined faces were really obvious.

Kim was just riding after the ice dancers and Ron was just trying to do a wheelie to increase the speed.

Sanders was in lead of the non-motorised bike, but she and MacArthur was just ridiculously adept, as Sonic and Knuckles was just making his bike skid strangely.

Hook and Smee were somehow the fastest riders, as they were just going out of there with speed, but Mario and Luigi were definintely tailing them from a small distance.

Either way, for some, it was not a fun time finding some tandems, as they either just coming up with ordinary tandems or they didn't really fit them.

''Heck yeah! We are out!'' Eggman exclaimed, as he was just smiling.

''Now we need it keep it up like all good villains do.'' Boxman said.

Kaio was just trying his hardest to jump onto the tandem, but Dendy was actually quite a bit ahead, as she helped him to jump on there.

''Thanks, Dendy.'' Kaio was just at the front.

''You are very welcome.''

These guys were definitely going off.

Rad and Enid were the next two to leave, as they had parting words for one duo.

''Sabotagers, I hope you get what you really deserve!'' Rad was just letting Enid do her thing.

Coachman, Stromboli, Pete and Mortimer were definitely not good at getting their butts to keep the speed.

''So what, I just came up with the idea! It's not like I did it or anything!'' Pete retorted very loudly, just getting some attention.

''Thank you for the idea.'' Coachman just bowed on a bike.

''Shut up! That could've ended badly, you idiot!'' Pete was just cycling his way to the first leg.

''Anything goes when you could be earning a lot of money!''

''It was risky as heck!''

Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu were just watching all of the arguing go down between the two alliance members and one of the brothers were definitely noticing something.

 _*The Idiot Brothers' confessional*_

 _''Heh, I bet the villains are going to be angry about something pretty important.'' Karamatsu was just trying to deduct things. ''and that I'm going to get a girlfriend!''_

 _''Yeah, you go and do that!'' Jyushimatsu enthuastically said. ''Also, when's the baseball challenge?''_

 _''I don't...know.'' Karamatsu just donned his shades, after saying this dramatically._

 _*The Pirates' confessional*_

 _''Smee, I love how those big men could really stop those blige water contestants from winning!'' Hook boasted, having an very confindent smirk._

 _''But, cap'n, that_ barely _worked!'' Smee was just genuinely confused. ''But I'm sure you're going to do it and much better.''_

 _''How?'' Hook asked, definitely a sceptical man._

 _''I don't know.'' Smee didn't really have an idea._

 _''I'd rather blast the blasted teams.''_

 _*Confessional Cut*_

''Is someone going to explode anger over the small stuff? Or the big stuf? Because let's be honest, there's eight duos that are ready to explode on...The Super Ridonculous Race!'' Don was just being the best host with very shiny teeth.

*insert teeth cut here*

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2, where the first challenge gets to be revealed and the Dutch challenges finally begin, as the ability to ride the tandems gets handed to the teams on the second and third flight respectively.**


	32. Episode 5-2: Art, Boats and Galleries!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 5: The Dutch Cycle!**  
 **Part 2: Art, Boats and Galleries!**

 **Well, here's a new part and it's probably late...to something, but for what I know, this is a new part and it is July, but don't your worry...things are going to speed up slightly from the current one chapter a month thingy.**

 **Also, you should please review, especially since I tried my hardest to get this out in the last two days before this chapter was released!**

 **Though, the rest of the month...yeah it was my fault for the unnecessarily long wait, so I hope you enjoyed what I have.**

* * *

There was a lot of teams and they were expecting a lot of cheese...the same group was actually explosive and Don had a joke stored up for this one situation, which was good because...

''Welcome to the Super Ridonculous Race, where the most explosive duos are in the lead and possibly at the back, but mostly in the second flight!'' Don announced, as he had no other way to transition. ''Oh, it's the producers.''

Don wasn't surprised, as the second flight was definitely in transit, he hadn't thought that out and there was a few that were in a slightly impatient mood, complete with stepping sounds coming from some of the seats.

''Paitence and fibre is key to surviving this show, Ed boy.'' Rolf was just giving some good advice. ''But be sure that there's no villains fighting us.''

Ed shook his head as hard as he could.

''Wow, it's good.'' Ed just agreed simply.

Alya and Nino wasn't one of the teams, as they were just ready to just call their partners after the leg, as they were just with some really good people that couldn't stop annoying.

''Do you always fart this loud for this long?'' Alya was just tired of Jack's shenanigans.

''No, I just ate some beans and those beans were spicy.''

''Then you should at least go into the toilet.''

''I'm sorry, pretty lady.'' Jack didn't really want to start a scene.

''No problem.''

Alya was just happy that Phil didn't open his mouth, as his black shirt that pointed to his private parts were good enough for her.

As soon as the Supporting Friends were just getting ready to lay back for a bit, there was one sound that they didn't want to hear and it was being made by some guy.

''Yo, pretty as hell girl!'' Jack shouted, as Alya was just trying to chill. ''Hey, I got that big sword swinging around!''

''Dude, chill.'' Nino was just trying to tell the guy. ''What the heck did you have in the morning?''

''Man, you know, I'm on that breakfast life.'' Phil accidentally did this.

''Okay...dude.'' Nino was just slightly confused.

The two of them were just going to back to not dealing with each other, as there was a few duos that were just ready to take a look at potential trouble-makers and Jack and Johnny was one of them.

 _*The Lonely Warriors' confessional*_

 _''Hmm, I wonder if we should team up to make another alliance-'' Jack was just thinking._

 _''Heck yeah, we would!'' Johnny was just enthusiastic._

 _''-I just don't know if this alliance could actually work in a lot of situations.''_

 _''Well, we're gonna have the right team, so just let me chose.'' Johnny made his partner be taken aback. ''Let us choose.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Judy and Nick were just trying to make sure that the situation wasn't terrible back at Zootopia, as Johnny and Jack were both just trying to find a great team to alliance up with.

''Can we team up with you and I'll promise you're going to get-'' Johnny was just trying woo a rabbit. ''-an alliance with the best benefits.''

''That was a lot of words to say not that much.'' Nick noted.

''Judy...''

The grey rabbit just looked up to the guy with a mullet and 4-inch arms.

''...can we be in an alliance?''

Judy had a slightly horrified look.

''What my friend is trying to say is that we will be an alliance that will be able to support each other.'' Jack tried to explain, as he finally got a word in.

''Yeah!'' Nick and Judy both said at the same time.

The two teams wanted to get out of each other's personal grill, as they were just ready to wrap it up.

''Er, it was nice making an alliance with you.'' Judy was just struggling to not feel awkward. ''I hope you don't end up doing weird things and stuff.''

''No problem. I'll make sure that we make this alliance last.'' Jack answered seriously. ''I should've probably not let my partner start this.''

''Come on, there's no tension in here, guys!'' Johnny just demonstrated why Jack should have pulled.

''What kind of tension?'' Nick poked in a joking manner.

The two of them were actually just willing to split apart to their own seats, as they didn't even want to know the possible shenanigans that sitting together would have resulted in.

And for the two teams that were seating in front of them, the shenanigans were happening, as Sly might have nabbed some peanuts from some competitive scrubs.

''By the way, I paid for this.'' Sly told the troubled two-some.

''You're a damn thief...why the heck are you paying for this?'' Beat was just struggling.

''I'm on TV, so I gotta keep up appearances.''

''Okay, so we gotta have those peanuts!'' Gum was just ready to get it hard.

''No, I _bought_ it and-'' Sly was just being smarmy as hell. ''-there's more nuts on the way, so you can't complain.''

''The raccoon guy has a point.'' Beat looking towards his partner.

Gum was just trying to get some more peanuts, as the sky waitress was definitely coming back to bring some more peanuts.

''Fine...but there's no way you haven't stolen something in this race.''

Beat was just still scratching his own head, as the graffiti dude was just trying to compherend what was possibly about to happen next, especially since Sly was just definitely being truthful.

Nick was just climbing over the seats to basically get Carmelita into another alliance, as the female fox was just trying to check about the place that she was about to land in.

''Uh, hey, you wanna join the alliance with me in it?'' Nick was just still perched on the seat. ''I'm a police officer.''

''I'm guessing you're with the lonely warrior guys!'' Sly was just looking to accept it.

''Yeah.'' Nick was just sure that he got it.

''This should work out pretty well.'' Carmelita was very sure about this alliance, but... ''If this doesn't work, I wouldn't really be that surprised.''

Nick was just trying to think of something to say, but then he realized that Johnny kinda existed.

''Alright, you're in-'' Nick just fell down into someone's seat. ''Uh, hey, you should calm down please...''

 _*The Police Officers' confessional*_

 _Nick's fur was a lot more scratched than it should be, as Judy was just trying to not notice it._

 _''Er, so this alliance is going to be...good.'' Judy was just trying to explain. ''And it's going to be...Nick, how did you get those scratches?''_

 _''Er, Bender and I kinda sorta fought and uh...'' Nick was just scratching his head._

 _*The Wrestler's confessional*_

 _''I would join that really strong alliance, but Poison thinks that's not the right more right now...it's kinda weird.'' Hugo was just shaking his head. ''These guys probably need a guy who lifts hard!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

''Well, that was a lot of in-flight drama, but I'm guessing that the other drama is just as chaotic as it seems...''

Coachman and Sonic were both having some serious trouble.

''...Yep, but at least, there's two teams that are both the first teams to arrive at the first challenge.'' Don saw that Brick, Dawn, Hayley and Jeff were definitely at the box.

The box was actually situated at one of the many museums that were situated at Rotterdam, as this museum-filled location

''Dude, I wonder what's the first challenge.'' Jeff was just hitting the box.

''It's really weird, I'd expect the ice dancing creeps to be here.'' Hayley was just ready to read it.

''It might be due to the all of the chaotic competition in the race that comes from the two alliances.'' Dawn was just giving her insight.

''Dawn, you're probably very right.'' Hayley finally got this tip and her camera. ''It's an Botch-and-Watch. Hold on your tip to see them, use to camera to make another peek at them, these challenges requires the use of a camera to find three unique things from these four museums?''

''I don't think you finished reading the tip, miss.'' Brick was just ready to continue it on.

The two teams were definitely kinda confused about what they had to do next, as they didn't really know which museum that they were going to, but Don continued the explaination.

''Since Rotterdam has a ton of museums full of a variety of art, we've gone a little bit further, since this challenge basically takes place in Chabot, Bojimans, the maritime museum and the Witte de With centre. To clear this Botch-and-Watch, both team members share one camera, but one of the members can only do take pictures of two of the museums.''

Don was just genuinely ready to make sure that these pictures were coming out right, as he was just looking dissapointed at the results, as the results were actually blurry.

''This is for me mis-pronouncing foreign names, I guess.''

 _*The Ice Dancers' confessional*_

 _''Urgh, we're in fourth and it's all thanks to that Sonic!'' Josee shouted, as Jacques was just genuinely confused._

 _''You could have not just followed the hedgehog to the edge of the river.'' Jacques explained, slightly exasperated._

 _''At least the challenge was there and we got there before those two.'' Josee was just ridiculously smug._

 _''...At least there's that.''_

 _*The Fast Friends' confessional*_

 _Sonic and Knuckles were just ready to do their thing, as their bikes was still pretty good._

 _''Yeah, we're here and we're going to leer!'' Knuckles shouted, as Sonic high-fived him. ''I wonder why the ice dancers were just following us.''_

 _''Maybe because we're the most consistent duo in the game! Seriously, look at how we're just kicking them hard!''_

 _''Oh, we're ready to keep it the same!'' Knuckles actually knew what the word means._

 _''It gets serious when Knuckles knows the word!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was actually several teams that were coming up to the challenge and these teams were a mix of the expected that were just ready to put their energy into better use, as while the two with the confessionals were a little bit more behind than usual.

Either way, the tip was actually providing a clue on the back of it, as while there was some good readers in the game that were able to get things right on the first try.

''Okay, so we're going to the third floor to find this specific piece of art.'' Dendy was just doing some obvious things in Chabot. ''KO?''

And there was bad readers such as Knuckles, who was just flipping it upside down.

''Knuckles, it's actually the wrong way round.'' Sonic was just letting Knuckles hold the camera.

''Is it really, you idiot?'' Knuckles' tip was definitely upside down.

''...Yes.'' Sonic was just walking into the Maritime Museum.

Knuckles realized it, as he was just flipping it back to normal, especially since there was more competition on the way and they were much better at reading than he was.

''I guess you can't stop from winning hard.'' Rick stated, as he was just shrugging hard.

The competition was actually just willing to take things a little bit further, as their cameras were full of opened space that was just waiting to finish up the challenge and the competition involved some people that were basically billiangual.

''How are you doing that so well?'' Kim asked, as she was supicious of Jacques' good performance.

''I do speak the best language.'' Jacques boasted pretty smugly.

''Is French really the best language?''

''Oui.''

The ice dancers and the teenage girly agent were both just competiting for the best spot on the picture, as they just took the picture, especially since the picture was of one of the Dutch's unique boats, as it somehow had an Ridonculous tip on the boat.

Knuckles was actually up next, as he looked like that he got beaten up by someone, but his camera was definitely intact as the ice dancers were actually running for the stairs once again.

''Excuse me!'' Jacques said loudly and politely.

Knuckles managed to get some good pictures, as this echidna just saw the tip that was placed on the boat's mast and Kim just about managed to make a good snapshot.

''Er...I don't think this is right.'' Kim was just judging her picture based on nothing.

''Come on, Kim! You've got a picture!'' Knuckles was just fist-bumping something.

''But the tip's not in the picture.''

''The tip of what?'' Knuckles was just genuinely confused, as he took the picture and got the everything in it. ''That card over there?''

Kim just took the picture, as she was just not in the mood to deal with Knuckles' slightly stupidity and the racers that were just arriving in such a showy way.

''I think I know how this camera thingy works!'' Smee was just coming up with a good camera.

''Is pressing a button that hard?'' Tails asked, as he had this under control.

''Uh, no, sir.''

These two were just quickly getting things moving, especially since that the pictures were actually relatively easy to take all things considered and some of them took selfies.

Jen and Karamatsu were just two people that misjudged the challenge slightly, as they were just trying to get the best picture that they could get for the challenge.

''Time to take one for the tip!'' Benimaru had a serious smirk.

''Er, your jokes...could be a little bit better.'' Jen looked unsure.

Benimaru managed to take his own picture, as this model was just happy to have some criticism.

''Thanks.'' Benimaru finally responded. ''You know, Jen, you're very lucky to have someone, because you're a very lovely girlfriend.''

Jen was just looking pretty darn stunned.

''Thank you?''

''You're kinda welcome.'' Benimaru said, as Karamatsu was just badly using a camera. ''Besides, what the heck are you doing?''

Jen was just walking back down, as she was just cringing with Karamatsu's strangely suave and shady presence and Benimaru was just trying his hardest to handle the cringe that was just going down in the museum.

''Karamatsu, your fashion is dated!'' Benimaru dissed him from afar, as Karamatsu could barely hear him.

''Come on, you actually look like you're a gay!'' Karamatsu shouted, as he took his last picture.

The two of them were just running to pass it along, as they were just kinda angry at each other.

''Heh, you wanna lose?'' Karamatsu asked. ''Because-''

Karamatsu tripped on the stairs, as Benimaru was just ready to help him in an instant with some good hands, but Karamatsu just rolled down the stairs like he was in an action movie that has some issues.

''-I can roll down the stairs like this!''

 _*The Unlikely Friends' confessional*_

 _''Who are these guys? I mean they're just acting crazy_

 _*The Idiot Brothers' confessional*_

 _''Come on, Jyushimatsu. It's not that hard when you put your mind to it...brother.'' Karamatsu was just still donning his shades._

 _''No way! That was one heck of an hustle!'' Jyushimatsu was just jumping in the confessional._

 _''Heh, I won't even need pachinko by the end of this.'' Karamatsu said quietly to the camera with a smug look._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''As teams roll down in the maritime museum, regardless if they're okay or not...''

* * *

''...In Chabot, things are a little less okay and a little bit more entertaining than before.''

Well, in the other museum, it was actually a little bit less civil than it was expected to be and it mostly because Alejandro and Leshawna was just trying to get some good pictures and somehow, Luigi made things worse by pushing in between them.

''Come on, guys! There's gotta be...uh...something better than what you're doing!'' Luigi was just trying to grab with both hands.

''Luigi, look at what you're doing and think about why you're doing it.'' Alejandro's fustration was hidden behind a very fake smile.

Luigi realized that both hands were just grabbing both shirts and Luigi just ran backwards.

''I'm sorry, ma'am and sir!'' Luigi was just trying to stop the confrontation.

''Hey, it was just an innocent mistake. He's just tryna pull you down.'' Leshawna got up close and personal with Luigi.

Luigi just calmed himself down, thanks to the girl with the booty and the heart and Alejandro was just kinda ashamed at what he had done, but he took the picture anyways.

''No problemo.''

''A'ight!''

Luigi and Leshawna noticed that Alejandro was just stopping to tell Luigi something pretty important, as the Spaniard was actually slightly confused.

''I was only just trying to help.'' Alejandro said, before he went to leave the museum.

''He wasn't wrong.'' Luigi told Leshawna, as he was just kinda confusing.

Leshawna was just calming herself down, as she was about to just take a picture, while Luigi was just going second and another player quite litterally came up from behind.

''But the way he did it was just kinda...angry?'' Luigi was just holding his camera right.

''Uh, yeah, don't trust that man, because he's shady as hell and he's determined to win some reality show.'' Leshawna was just simply explaining. ''It's probably gonna be this one.''

''Okay...'' Luigi was just scratching his head, as-

 _*The Reality Show Villains' confessional*_

 _They both had serious smirks._

 _''To be honest, I don't really care that Leshawna was just trying to fight me for no apparent reason.'' Alejandro was just genuinely relaxed. ''I'm suprised that she still cares.''_

 _''Of course she should, because I'm a threat to this race.'' Heather was just angry as hell, but then suddenly calmed down ''Besides, we've still got that strategy that we could use.''_

 _Alejandro was just a little bit put off._

 _''Si, though it could backfire if we use it now.''_

 _*The Reality Show Heroes' confessional*_

 _''Are you really doing this?'' Gwen was just apathetic at this point._

 _''Come on, he eliminated me out of that plane! What the heck am I supposed to do?!'' Leshawna was just ready to do some retribution. ''But then again, he's still player and he's probably gonna get played.''_

 _''You're not too far off from what's actually happening.'' Gwen had a slight smile on her pale face._

 _*Confessional is cut*_

-someone just slapped him back to make him get a move on.

''Dude, are you going to move?'' Jeff wasn't even really that intimidating.

Luigi was just moving as quickly as he could, as the stoner and the survivalist were actually plain confused at what was happening in this museum about the amazing Dutch art.

''Okay.'' Jeff just shrugged.

''That was strangely fast.'' Shawn was just a little bit concerned.

''Dude, let's appericiate this hella good art. Come on, man, there's like loads of time to check this cool-ass art.''

The art piece that had the tip somewhere on the plaque, was definitely something that lava lamp fans would really love and Shawn was just taking a picture for the momentos.

''So, uh, you're in a race, still.'' Shawn was just trying to take a picture.

''Dude, just chill for a second.'' Jeff was just trying to chill hard.

Shawn was just giving a look that shown that he at least wanted some solid competition, as Jeff was just chilling on the seat, especially since that he had a little bit of time to do his chill.

Shawn was just trying to modify the photo to make sure it was clear enough to see the tip.

''This is actually a little bit less exciting than I thought it was going to be...''

* * *

''...thanks, editor.'' Don dropped right into the drama.

Coachman and Franziska were both just having an time...wasting time, as there was a few dudes that were ready to take a picture and were bored as hell.

''Why are you all standing around? It's not like this is actually _that_ specific!'' Eggman was just genuinely dumbfounded.

''Yeah, it's really obvious that you're not considering if this make sense or not.'' Samus was just trying to stop this pointless rivalry. ''Especially since that-''

''They're obviously not going to budge.''

''...Maybe, they're just caught up in reality show filler.''

Eggman and Samus were just done taking their pictures, as they didn't really care that much about the firestorm that was just talking down to each other.

The main two were just confusing the heck out of the other contestants and everyone else in Witte de With, as Sans was just not able to look away.

''I can easily prove that you're definitely disrupting the way that people are just trying to view these great pieces of art and that you're an British person with a disgusting sense of sadism.'' Franziska said, getting up in her enemy's face. ''Also, you shouldn't wear a coat in 30 degree heat!''

Coachman didn't really care about the coat, as he had something better, as his evil smile indicated something.

''Do you actually have anything better to do to talk about my coat? Maybe, you would be shocked that I was done, woman!''

Franziska was just obviously done with this crud, as she was just out of here with her photo and she was just going down the stairs quickly without tripping, as she saw her adversary tripped up in failure.

As for others, they were just kinda on the wrong floor, as Kaio was just seeing the old man tripped up.

''Are you okay?'' Kaio was just trying to help an old man up.

Coachman just got up without a moment's noticed, as this old man with a hat was just ready to move the hell on.

''Good, because-'' Kaio finally noticed that the shady guy. ''I'm glad that he's still standing.''

''Do I look like I care about this?'' Coachman was just scratching heads, as Kaio was just going up to get his second photo.

 _*Kaio's confessional*_

 _Kaio was just slightly stumped, as he was just outside the museum._

 _''I think my mommy said something about how reality shows make people angrier. Mom, if you're watching this, I think you're kinda right about that thing.''_

 _Kaio was now pretty sure about the answer._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Kaio was just slightly stunned, but he was more determined to do his thing, as he managed to see that Rad was kinda lost without his help, as these managed to find the picture.

''Hey, did you see the creepy old guy and the lawyer lady?'' Rad asked, as he was ready to see some drama. ''Man, those guys were just arguing about who was the worse person!''

''That's just kinda like internet drama.'' Kaio was just genuinely confused, as he was just taking his second picture.

''Yeah and it's hella awesome.''

''I think it's the opposite.'' Kaio was just trying to nail the shot, as he was trying to take the picture of an important statue.

Rad was just trying to make sure that things were actually pretty dang decent, as this guy was just ready to lift hard and use up camera space.

''Alright, I got some pretty damn good hands!'' Rad proclaimed, as he was just genuinely doing the not-so-impossible.

''Come on, Rad! You can make an awesome photo!''

The two of them were soon done, as they were genuinely ready to bring some cool pictures to the race of cool things, as the painting was just mostly very dark and slightly contrasting.

Either way, things were definitely making the racers think a little bit better than before...most of the more chaotic things were potentially going to happen, but Enid was just waiting hard.

''Wow, how long is this taking?!'' Enid was just showing her fustration.

''It's not actually that long, you impaitent teen.'' Edgeworth was just being chill about the wait. ''At the very least, your partner isn't held up by drama.''

''Shut up.'' Enid just was pushing the prosecutor away. ''Besides, it's not like this wall isn't comfortable.''

''Can we just all agree that this is just suspicious?'' Dendy was just trying to reach something. ''There is definitely a bench somewhere that we can all sit down on.''

''You're just mad that I can stand good!'' Stromboli yelled, as his partner was arriving the place.

''That's not even a proper sentence!'' Dendy just looked directly up at Stromboli.

''I don't-a care, you little child!''

Dendy didn't even really care about the pointless threats, as she was just prepared for this in many ways.

Stromboli and Edgeworth were reunited with their scowling team members, as the both of them were just racing out of there, as Franziska and Coachman were just in the mood to make sure that their rivals were screwed.

''Are you two just acting like that fighting each other is going to solve anything?'' Dendy asked, as she was just not in the mood.

''No, it's just Coachman thinks that he can taunt me mercilessly without repr-'' Franziska was just indignant about this thing.

''Well, you're wasting me, so get going already.'' Enid was ready to speed things up a lot and texting on her phone. ''Sorry, Dendy, these guys aren't going to solve it anytime soon.''

''But...why?'' Dendy was just plain confused, as the teams were moving on. ''It's not like they're going to resolve this anyime soon.''

''Because it's entertaining to watch?'' Enid was just waiting for her partner to do the stuff.

It was silent for a good five seconds, as there was a few more duos coming in to do their thing and wait/take some pictures and these guys were just looking prepared for life.

''I sense that the air is extremely awkward, due to a fight that is very unresolved and mostly anger-fuelled.'' Dawn guessed, as Enid and Dendy put both thumbs up. ''This is bound to get a lot worse in the next few legs...that's all I can say.''

Enid was just actually stunned, as this phone-loving ninja just giving an unbelieving look at the moon girl and Dendy just shook her head.

''That's actually pretty accurate.'' Dendy was just shook, as Dawn just looked on.

 _*The Mercenaries' confessional*_

 _''Heh, I wonder it's going to be a limit to this thing.'' Clark noted, as he was sitting in the gallery. ''It's extremely likely that the drama is going to reach some kind of critical mass, because it's really stupid soo far.''_

 _*The Odd Combination's confessional*_

 _''Do you usually do that?'' Brick was just scratching his head._

 _''Not really. Though, I think they needed some help.'' Dawn was just referring to Enid and Dendy._

 _''Help to do what, ma'am. I believe that they can do it on their down!'' Brick was just genuinely confindent in the ninja's and tech kid's skills to calm down situation. ''I mean that's what they do, right?''_

 _''Yes, but I hope that they can remember.'' Dawn was just saying, while her eyes were closed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''While the wait becomes something that's slightly better than a bad talk show...''

* * *

''...Teams from the second flight are dropping in and they're also cycling for all of the money on their tandems!'' Don announced, as Alya and Nino were somehow leading the crowd.

These two were actually just going on cycling at a great pace, especially since they were both able to make sure that the situation wasn't really too bad on the road to the airport.

''Wow, they really like their bikes here!'' Nino exclaimed, as he was having a really fun time.

''For sure.'' Alya was just noticing all of the other bike riders.

Nino noticed that were just too good to be just normal bike riders, especially since that one of the guys that was riding looked a lot like an samurai and a blonde guy with an bouffant for hair.

''Are you serious?!'' Alya only noticed the teams passing just now.

''Very serious.'' Judy said, as she was just passing by at speed.

Judy and Nick were both just trying their hardest to catch it up to the best of them, as even the slowest first flight duo, Kaio and Dendy, were miles ahead of them in the first challenge and they pretty much to had cross-town for it.

And the competition wasn't exactly willing to just make it easy for them to do the things that they wanted to achieve, especially in Bijdorp, a long way away from the first challenge.

''Alright, police lady and police guy, get ready to be shown the full power of-'' Mai was just riding at the back, as King was just getting tired of the talk.

''Wow, you're too hot!'' Xiangfei had time to talk and time to bike hard with Kasumi, who was just dissapointed. ''Mai, you ready?''

''Of course!'' Mai was just angry as heck.

Judy, Nick, Johnny and Jack were actually quite a distance away, especially since the two of them were actually trying to bike their way to victory.

Along with some more people that were just good enough to make his way through the city to the museum district or rather, the area that's generally south of Beurs stations and where the Ridonculous Race continues.

 _*The Graffiti Artists' confessional*_

 _''I swear this is what Tokyo feels like with no hills and a buttload of canals. I wonder if this is gonna be awesome on skates.'' Beat was just ridicuslously chill about this._

 _''Dude, there's a ton of museums and no weed. I don't think this is gonna be our city.'' Gum was just kinda confused._

 _*The New-School Brothers' confessional*_

 _''Is this where all of the cheese made?'' Drake was just asking some very important questions. ''Because I doubt that there's no way that they're making so much cheese in this one city.''_

 _''Nah!'' Josh shouted confindently. ''The area's huge...why it would be in one city.''_

 _''Because I'm trying to do a challenge!'' Drake was just genuinely confindent in his cheese eating skills._

 _*Confessional is cut*_

Katie, Sadie, Leni and Lori were all just talking together, as they were just trying to get the bike set-up for the situation.

''So, like, I haven't rode on of these in like ever.'' Leni was just seeing the tandem for the first time.

''Actually, it's the first time I saw it with my own eyes!'' Sadie's smile was just wide as heck.

''Wow, it's sooooo cute!'' Katie just hopped onto the front of the bike.

''Come on, Leni, we've got a race to do!'' Lori was just on the front of it.

''Hey, I didn't forget!'' Leni was just shocked, as she started pedalling.

Soon enough, the older sisters were actually just riding on the tandem, althought with some difficulities and the best female friends were actually having a very smooth ride.

''While 30 or so more teams ride their way into major challenges, with varying results...''

Leni and Lori were both just trying to get things kick-started, as they were just trying to keep things upright for the sake of the race and their awkward faces shown what had happened.

Katie and Sadie were just having a slightly leisurely ride that just outsped the two sisters by a country smile, complete with some sincere smiles.

''...that are making people mad. Who are these contestants are angry as heck? Who are the calmer contestants and what is the next challenge? After the break, the answers will be revealed to everybody!'' Don announced, as this host was just in the general province of Rotterdam. ''Wait, who's going to return them at the end?''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3, where the second challenge actually gets revealed and the action becomes a little more cheesy to the south of the river in Rotterdam!**


	33. Episode 5-3a: Gouda Moves!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 5: The Dutch Cycle!**  
 **Part 3a: Gouda Moves!**

 **I should know that I probably should be working on some more racing, because this is definitely a race...a ridonculous race, especially since it's my favourite story!**

 **Don't worry, I know I should have also been releasing more chapters this month, especially with all of the extra time that I got from my new part-time job!**

 **Yes, I don't really have that much to say in this precursor note other than there's going to be more plot, more relationships and more of that race that I know how to write!**

 **Anyways, here's the shorter third part!**

* * *

''Welcome back to the race that usually have three or four flights leading to a location, which is Rotterdam this time. The third flight is the last flight, if you somehow couldn't tell and the karate guys are still having an time.'' Don announced, as Ryo and Yuri were passionately angry.

Yuri was just still punching air, while Ryu might have gotten punched in the process, as he knew the only way to calm down his anger.

''Whoa, whoa, you can't say punching everything solves anything!'' Mickey was just trying to get direct.

''Does it really?'' Yuri was just trying to do some in the cramped space.

''After that slightly poetic statement, I'd have to agree.'' Ryu was just confindent that the Kyokugen duo were acting over-the-top.

Yuri finally calmed down, as she was just trying to chill with his brother, Ryo and the sky waitress and both of them were just happier that she wasn't punching air.

''To be honest, you shouldn't never punch air in a plane, especially in a packed one like this.'' The sky waitress explained to Yuri, who got it. ''Okay then, you shouldn't done it for the last hour.''

''I'm mad!'' Yuri shouted for no apparent reason.

 _*The Karate Rivals' confessional*_

 _Ken was just painfully smug about something, as Ryu was just feeling the after effects of the smugness._

 _''Ken, why are you like this and how long are you going to be like this?'' Ryu was just groaning._

 _''Probably for about a day, when we beat those old creeps for...screwing up our trip.'' Ken's enthusiasm._

 _''They did_ intentionally _make us lost just for this race.''_

 _''That's why I'm going to overtake them, Elisa!'' Ken's enthusiasm returned with a slightly close up._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was already a few teams that were just relatively confused about their position in this Ridonculous Race, especially since there was still a long way to the end.

Mickey and Minnie were just sure that this wasn't really the intended result, as Joe and Sylvia was doing a similar in the seats that were just opposite to them.

''Are you guys trying to ask why you came to this race?'' Minnie just looked happier than ever, strangely enough. ''Because I-''

''That's really a big question to just drop on us.'' Sylvia was just all ears.

''Yes, it definitely is a big one, but...I'd like to know.'' Minnie was just blushing at this moment.

Sylvia was just willing to explain it, as Joe was just giving the literal thumbs up on that one.

''Okay, so, even though our lives are relatively good for having two jobs that actually work really well...we do have two different jobs and because of this, we're going away on this race to take a break. Still kinda reminds of the movies.''

Minnie was just chuckling a little bit.

''Wow, mine is kinda similar except it's a little bit simpler.''

Joe was just a little bit interested.

''So, what's your reason?''

Minnie just paused for a little bit before she just started.

''I was just planning to go on some kind of trip around the world with Mickey. I guess somewhere along the way, we both signed up to this race, since we thought that this was going to be fun and we didn't really have that much money.''

Mickey just added on some things.

''I guess we didn't expect to be in the danger zone so early in the game.'' Mickey said with a slightly insincere smile.

''Wow...that's just kinda...incredible.'' Joe wasn't really that shocked, but it was clear that the conversation hit a wall.

''Uh, hey, Rotterdam's pretty good for this time of year, especially with all of the buildings and stuff.''

''Wait, isn't that where they filmed that Dutch superhero epic? The one with the guy punching a building?''

''Nope, never heard of that one.'' Mickey said with a more genuine smile.

Minnie and Sylvia were just in awe of how the conversation was turned, as the boys was just talking about superhero movies.

 _*The Good Couple's confessional*_

 _Mickey was just looking very saddened, as Minnie was just confused._

 _''How did I even do that? I just killed something and brought it back to life.'' Mickey was just saying it without thinking._

 _''...I hope you never do that.'' Minnie just said with an awkward smile._

 _*Confessional cut to the Dating Heroes' confessional*_

 _Joe and Sylvia were just ready to get things back to normal, as Sylvia was just trying to figure it out and Joe was just stupidly confindent._

 _''I mean, you definitely did a pretty decent thing, but how does that even happen?'' Sylvia was just trying to figure it out._

 _''I don't really know, but it did, so we've gotta figure it out.'' Joe was just ready to move on from the situation._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The next challenge was bound to be revealed and this reveal was going to come after the cyclists get rolling for the second challenge and there was about zero teams leaving the Museumpark area, wherever it was Leuvehaven or near Het Park.

''While there is a lot of speed coming from many teams, only two

So far, there was only two that got even close to finishing this one off and they were the obvious picks, yet they were so surprised.

''Tails, how the hell are you so fast?!'' Sonic shouted in frustration.

''I learned from the best.'' Tails just kept his 'cool' smile.

They were definitely with their partners to finish this challenge off, as they were about to make sure that their cameras were up to par.

''Alright, let's just move onto the next challenge and we can do that instead!'' Knuckles suggested, just trying to be chill.

''Good suggestion.'' Zoey was just ready to be a bicycling fox.

The two leading teams were definitely the fastest out of the all-star cast, as they were just the best runners, even if they had no reason to be.

The ice dancers, the mercenaries, the bad scitentists and the kid heroes were somehow the next four duos to be closest to moving, as they were heading in the same route back to their bikes, along with the leading two duos.

Basically, somewhere near Leuvehaven, the sun was still shining at 4pm at the sun was just getting into some teams' faces and the competition was still burning for more.

''Come on, Josee, we've got some winning to do!'' Jacques was just trying to overtake Clark.

Clark was just keeping his steely nerves, as he kept up his speed with Ralf providing the heat with the slightly faster run.

Though, the ice dancers, being typical ice dancers managed to get the lead with their light steps and brisk pace and these two did care about doing it legitmately dirty...which is pretty much not breaking the rules, but just making everybody's race worse.

''Well, you can at least that they are determined to make sure that the situation's theirs.'' Clark noted, as Jacques and Josee got it.

 _*The Mercenaries' confessional*_

 _Clark was just sure that things were going to crash and burn._

 _''Honestly, I don't think those two are going to cheat for however long the competition goes on for...mostly because they're enjoying it a lot more. But, I do think they're going to try and find that grey area.'' Clark commented, as he was just talking about the race. ''Though, those old men should watch for penalties coming their way.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

However, they weren't the first teams to hit the second Don Box, as the fastest two duos were actually able to just hit the Don Box, which had a warning on it.

''Pro tip: Complete the first challenge first. Man, we definitely did that!'' Knuckles was just fist-bumping Sonic.

''Alright.'' Tails was just really happy to hit that button in instant. ''Knuckles, you do the honours.''

But Knuckles bumped out three Ridonculous tips for obvious reasons, getting two of them to their teams and the third was actuallly taken by Jacques and Josee like the best.

''What's an honour?'' Knuckles asked, as he caught up with the ice dancers on bike.

''Something that you can't compherend.'' Jacques was just ready to condescend hard.

Jacques and Knuckles read at the same time or in the case of the latter, tried to.

''Good enough for me? It's an All-In, Sonic.'' Knuckles read, as Jacques was just ready to take the spotlight.

''Whoever want to finish this leg has to get at least one of the following cheeses, Edam and Gouda...'' Jacques continued, as Ralf arrived to finish the sentence.

''After which you should be getting to the Chill Zone and make sure that you don't drop the cheese and keep the camera on the neck.'' Ralf finished, as he was just more motivated to grab some Gouda.

But Don was just the guy that could only finish the tip, as he was the host with the French toast, as he was definitely at a place that would take a while by cycle.

The place's name was Vlaardingen, as it was a place that could only be accessed by bike or bus right now and this guy was just in a very suburban plaza.

''Also, you should really recheck your cameras, because while you are able to go back and correct yourself in the previous two challenges, if you're slow enough to be in the bottom two, you're gone for gouda!'' Don had a bit of that Gouda cheese on his own hand and he just took a quick bite out of it. ''How was that?''

 _*The Street Fighters' confessional*_

 _''Heh, this challenge is going to be real good and I bet I know what's going to go in some of those club sandwiches.'' Terry said, trying to find out what's happening._

 _''I'm guessing you haven't heard how much it's used.'' Mary just chucked before saying that._

 _''Come on, you're joking, right?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don was just ready to take it up, as there was a lot more race that was just ready to be packed in, especially with a potential to find some good cheese in the markets in Rotterdam.

With some of the fastest riders being in this reality show, the race was bound to have several surprises that may include some back burners.

''While the best of the best just take at a immeasurable speed, like, wow...''

* * *

The flight landed pretty damn perfectly, as the last of them.

''...As the last flight included two teams that I probably disappointed and the rest...is now on the ground and these guys are lagging not that far behind, surprisingly.''

Don was just talking about Ryo, Yuri, Ryu and Ken, as they were the four that were just really putting in the effort and the four that were part of the breakaway group that was just leading the fourth flight charge to victory.

''Talk about keeping up the pace. I wasn't even expect you four to be that fast, considering...that.'' Joe was just really feeling the surprise.

''Honestly, when you're cycling, it doesn't really matter that someone wronged you.'' Ryo was just more motivated to exercise than ever.

Ryo and Joe were definitely leading the way, as their partners were behind by a single meter, while the Karate Rivals were actually getting farther away by about a inch a second.

That didn't mean that there wasn't any strong contenders in the backburning group, as there was quite a few and some of them had this weird feeling inside of them, as these duos were just ready to work it back up to get to the top.

''Er, we're still in this thing, no matter how far back we get sent!'' Max was just more motivated to just keep things going. ''Sami, let's show them something.''

''Show what?''

''Show our team-building skills!''

''We're both on a tandem, so...''

Sami was just genuinely confused what he meant, but Max just had an very awkward smile that sealed his lower mid-tier position, as Joe and Sylvia were just taking a quick look at him.

Ryo and Yuri were just not that angry, but that anger managed to stir and turn into an near unstoppable determination and Ryu basically felt the same way, except he was determined all of the time.

Ken was still a very angry man, as his bike riding technique was just becoming more of a clumsy ride and Ryu was just trying to deal with his dour mood.

''Are you going to still going to be like this?'' Ryu asked, as he was just cycling.

''No...I just want to punch those evil elders in the face for getting lost in dangerous territory!'' Ken explained.

Ken and Ryu was just very willing to bring some of the best energy that they could do.

''Can you at least not make the bike sway?'' Ryu was just concessing to move things foward.

Ken just shrugged his shoulders and kept his anger in check, as the two karate teams were just still outpacing nearly every other team, but there was still some other serious players.

The High-School Runners and the High-Speed Drifters were definitely in 66th and 67th, as they were just cycling their hardest to get to many places that they definitely knew where they was.

These guys were just plain directly glaring at each other, as while Kagura and Itsuki were really bearing a little bit of ill will, Takumi and Tomo were actually kinda confused by each other's actions.

''Eh?'' Takumi just had this spooked look.

''Yeah, listen, I can drift like you can!'' Tomo boasted, as she was just ready to prove on the spot.

''Really?'' Itsuki was just accidentla

Tomo wasn't even remotely sure how to do it, before she was sure that Takumi wasn't able to do that tandem drift.

Needless to say, the situation was a little bit crazy.

Takumi and Itsuki both co-operated to just not go along with Tomo's plans, as the hyperactive high schooler was just really getting into the drift of things with a misuse of the brake.

''Are you dumb as-?'' Kagura didn't even get to finish the question, before her team's bike was just sliding on the ground. ''-as a brick.''

''Of course I'm not dumb as a brick!'' Tomo replied, as her shins weren't exactly doing too hot.

''Hey, acting like a dumb brick isn't going to convince anyone!'' Kagura was just ready to just get back up.

''Well, let's just not drift, then.'' Tomo's smile was just pretty much gone, but her tenacity wasn't.

The high-school runners were definitely just getting back on track, as they were just making sure that they were back in with the psuedo-peleton that were just ready to survive.

''Wow, Dexter, this place looks a lot...old school.'' Dee Dee was just taking in all of the picture-esque architecture that was just gathered in the city. ''But it also looks very new-school.''

''We should be focused on the race that we are currently losing!'' Dexter shouted, as he wasn't in the mood to lose. ''Besides, there's all kind of buildings from many ages.''

Dee Dee just didn't really get it, as she was just cycling along.

''Hey, didn't those two go very fast?'' Dee Dee saw that Tomo and Kagura were not too hot. ''Hey, girls-''

''No interacting with the competition!'' Dexer was obviously not in the mood.

''I just wanted to remind them to get up.''

''Dee Dee, they already know.''

The race was definitely starting to feel like it could in a lot of directions, as there was a lot of teams that were just working their way towards the first challenge, especially with the thin wheels colliding with the relatively rough pavement.

As for Don, there was definitely a lot of hosting that he had to do, as he some kind of transition to do, as his face was cleaned of all traces of Gouda.

''Whose fates are going to be good enough for this round? Who's mental dam is going to crumble? And most important, who's going to be the first team to eat the cheese and show up at the Chill Zone!'' Don announced, as he had a wheel of Gouda as the main decoration of the carpet. ''Maybe it was me, maybe it wasn't, but keep all of your eyes focused on...''

Don's face was just really zoomed in and focused in, as it was actually kinda clean.

''...The Super Ridonculous Race!'' Don finished, as his teeth just flashed the screen to a black screen.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3b, which is actually coming out either later this week or next week, because all of those questions are going to be answered in a longer chapter, wherever it is three hundred words more or three thousand words more than this one, because expect to see some teams show off at the Chill Zone!**


	34. Episode 5-3b: Cutting The Cheese!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 5: The Dutch Cycle!**  
 **Part 3b: Cutting The Cheese!**

 **Well, guys, the trip didn't really take that long, as it was only a single day and while that day up in Cheetham Hill, which is in Manchester, was pretty fun, it's not going to stop me from making this chapter pretty lengthy!**

 **Also, I want to make sure that there's more emotional bits and story bits in future chapters from this chapter onward, so can you please review this story to make sure that it works really well?**

 **I'd really appericiate any thoughts from the fans of this story and people that just come to view this story!**

 **Anyways, on with the fourth part of the fifth episode!**

* * *

''Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where normal teams like Nino and Alya are mixed with some of the weirder teams such as Sans and Papyrus in Rotterdam!'' Don announced, as the two of them just slammed into each other. ''Wow, everyone's just crashing into each other!''

These two were just very not willing to just confront each other in an aggressive way, but at the same time they did both just slammed each other in the chest.

The early afternoon sun and the fact that both of them completed the camera challenge allowed them to do one simple thing that all of them prepared to do.

''Oh, I'm so sorry for just not looking.'' Alya was just scared of the two skeletons.

''No, I am very sorry for not looking ahead!'' Papyrus was just loud and friendly.

''It's okay, I was just looking at the camera.''

''Oh, me too!''

Papyrus and Alya were just ready to get back into the game, as their partners were just a little bit ahead of them, as their confindence rose back up and their attitudes were just coming out for real.

''Let's have a friendly competition, my dear friend Alya! Then we're going to get spaghetti!'' Papyrus shouted, as he was just excited for the possilbility. ''And it's going to a spaghetti competition!''

Alya was just taking a quick look at Sans, who was just shaking his head and raising his hands, as her face was just pretty sweaty.

''Er, no thanks, I'd like to see the city and not have a spaghetti competition.''

''Hey...my brother kinda really loves spaghetti and...uh, yeah.'' Sans was just plain feeling awkward about this strange interaction.

''I'm sorry if I was too enthusastic.'' Papyrus just simply apologised to the two teens that had quite a bit of time. ''I just want to make friends in this competitive world race thingy!''

Both teams were now actually going into the same direction, as they were just going to another gallery that had the tip in the place, as they were just going to bring it a little bit harder than before.

''Dude, I kinda get it, but I think you should chill...kinda.'' Nino just told Papyrus directly, who was at the back now. ''Sorry 'bout that.''

''No problem, I think I can handle those words!'' Papyrus exclaimed, as Nino knew that how he was.

''Eh, he's always loud.'' Sans told Nino, who just gave a knowing smile.

The two teams were soon back on track, as they were just seeing that there was quite a few teams that were just racing back into the main game, especially with some of the more heated girls and Katie and Sadie being more motivated than ever.

The two of them were just ready to make sure that the best female friends and the monster girls were going to just stay behind them, even with only their feet to use.

''Hey, Nino.'' Sadie just tried to grabbed Nino's attention.

''Just trying to do it for my team, my girl.'' Needless to say, it worked pretty well.

Nino and Alya were just trying their hardest to keep up with the skeleton brothers, but even with more meat on their legs, their speed was just not swift enough to stop the monster girls from passing by.

''It's not personal.'' Morrigan told the two of them, wearing shades and a completely new outfit.

''Trust me, it's not!'' Felicia added, actually having the opposite effect.

The monster girls managed to pass them with a hint of ease, as these guys were definitely not getting some real estate to get a move on and but the best friends were still behind Alya and Nino.

 _*Nino's confessional, set in the Maritime Museum*_

 _Nino was just almost done to catch his breath once again._

 _''Dude...this...race is killer once you get into it!'' Nino exclaimed. ''I wish Adrian was here, but dude's got a lot of photoshoots to go to! 'Least he can watch it.''_

 _*The Best Friends' confessional, also set in this museum*_

 _''Sadie, I know that we're in_ _ **this**_ _Ridonculous Race, but wow, everybody is just trying to either hurt us or slow us down!'' Katie was just really feeling pretty worn-out._

 _''Come on, Katie! I swear we're up against the best of the best...we're really doing good!'' Sadie was just really ready to do some encouraging._

 _*Felicia's confessional, set outside of the museum*_

 _Felicia was just happy to do some old-school chilling outside of the museum._

 _''I wonder how the other teams are acting like?'' Felicia asked with a hint of worriedness. ''Come on, it's race where they're going around the world, I bet they're giddy!''_

 _She did her meow before Jack actually noticed it._

 _''Cat woman, what are you trying to do?''_

 _''Make a confessional!'' Felicia exclaimed._

 _*Confessional*_

''Well, there's always time for more pointless drama that is going to

Tails and Zoey were just slowly moving their bike that was surprisingly hard to cycle for a mysterious reason, but these guys were definitely some of the slower bikers that were just soaking things up.

''Uh, are you going to go fast or are you not?'' Heather was just angrily asking some profound questions, as she was just waiting for no apparent reason. ''I mean-''

''-There's a bunch of teams that are just going to slam into you if you try to pass.'' Tails informed, pointing towards his right side.

Tails just pointed towards the emptier side of the street that they were both riding on along with a few other teams that were just passing them by.

These few other teams were just not really in the mood to be angry, as they were just ready to hit the challenge box and pass on the opposite side of the two slower teams.

''Sorry, I'm just passing through with some of the best pictures.'' Tom said, as he rung his bell proudly.

''Same thing here!''

Jen just rung it like there was no other issue, such as the fact that certain teams were just taking their ride down a gear and others were just seeing that thing was a little bit slower than usual.

Once the crowd had passed through, Heather and Alejandro finally manged to get their chance to ride side-by-side with the two foxes and it looked like that things were about to get some kind of pass.

Tails and Zoey were there to just stop them to occupying the space that was currently in front of them, as they were just swerving to match Heather and Alejandro's movements that were just behind them.

''Wow, talk about giving it your all. I just wonder if it's going to be enough for your girlfriend.'' Alejandro was just trying to make Tails be off his game.

''Honestly, she's just my friend for now.'' Tails swerved to the left slightly, giving the reality show pros some time to pass along...mostly.

Ron and Kim was just getting a back view of the strange debacle, as they were just seeing the rear of the tandems, the rear of the shady tactics and the rear of two teams that were just prepared to do some stuff to win, one willing to use more options than the other.

''KP, er, Tails is definitely gonna-'' Ron could see that things weren't going to go too well.

''Possibly crash? I don't think so.''

''But he just lost his balance.''

''And...''

Kim and Ron were just not in the mood to talk with each other, as there was still reality show players that were about to arrive in a certain direction and these two teams were just prepared to make it.

''Oh my god, what the heck happened to our bike?'' Gwen asked, as the paint job was just a little bit wonky.

''Looks like Heather vandalised the paint job! Girl has no idea what's she doing.'' Leshawna was just not even angry.

''I think I can see that.''

''Anyways, let's just hope that the market isn't filled up with angry people that can't wait.''

''I think that's just inevitable.'' Gwen was just shrugging, as she got on it.

Gwen and Leshawna were just ready to catch up to the teen agents, but they weren't even close.

* * *

The second flight and third flight teams were actually mixing pretty hard, as while the Nostalgia Critic and the AVGN were just being the angry critics in a strangely verboses sense, The Karate Siblings were just steamrolling through the challenge for no apparent reason.

Ryo quite litterally brushed past Nerd's head, as he might just somewhat thoughtlessly just ran with his chest ending up in the same general space as the left side of the forehead.

''Holy shit, why did you do that, while you was looking?'' The nerd with square glasses just sprung up to just argue.

''Listen, video game nerd, I am really sorry! I'm just really motivated to win.'' Ryo was just being super direct.

The Nerd was just being very offput by Ryo's strangely angry presence.

''Er, are you just going to take a picture with the tip or not?'' Nerd wasn't even giving a single damn about whatever baggage Ryo was carrying. ''You've got more tension that Sonic 06 has glitches.''

''If I knew what that meant, you'd still be right.'' Ryo was just happy to disagree with passion.

Ryo was just ready to do his thing, no matter how little space he had, as this young karate genius was just turning on the camera and turning it on himself to make sure that the photo was actually realy high quality.

Wario was just coming to do some photo-taking, as he was just ready to show off his own grin to the art viewers that were just digusted.

''Yeah, what are you going to do about my smile?'' Wario was just ready to prove to all of the haters that he was just very proud about his somewhat unclean teeth.

 _*Waluigi's confessional*_

 _Waluigi was just shaking his own head._

 _''I know that my brother sometimes brushes his teeth and this ain't one of those times...''_

 _Waluigi stopped shaking his head._

 _''...but it doesn't mean that we're not making comebacks!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The art viewers couldn't really do anything about Wario's smile, as the fat man was just not breaking the law and Ryo was just trying to stop him.

Ryo was just trying to stop the fat treasure hunter from being the worst thing to grace their screens in the future.

''Come on, Wario! You're not exactly the biggest man ever.'' Ryo was just wanted to be a reasonable karate warrior.

''Really, because I might be!'' Wario was just done with his picture, but he wasn't even close to done with his words.

Phil was just trying to just pass through with a pretty good selfie, especially with the two manly men just getting out of each other's personal space, but the dude still went through almost unnoticed.

Ryo was just going down the stairs in a very respectable way, as so did Wario, despite being big headed and Phil was just walking down the stairs pretty casually, but there was definitely a man had a torso that was bigger than Ryo and Phil's chest.

''Excuse me, it's a ridonculous race here!'' Max shouted, as he was just running up in the stairs. ''Sorry about that!''

''Man, you ain't sorry!'' Phil was just angry as heck, really motivated to get a move on.

Max was just sure that he just ended kick-starting something pretty stupid, as he was just seeing some more top-tier team rear bringers take some more pictures, as Ken was just taking a good one.

''Alright, Max! What's shaking?'' Ken was just ready to talk to him like a friend.

''This race that's just making me rush.''

''Eh, same thing here.''

''So, you wanna go first?''

''Uh, yeah.''

''Really? I still got some good moves left!''

Ken and Max were just ready to take turns, as while they weren't really new to each other, they didn't just roll with each other.

 _*The Karate Rivals' confessional*_

 _Ryu was just giving a quick look to Ken._

 _''Hey, the alliance isn't too crowded yet!'' Ken just shrugged it off, as he brung some more heat. ''Besides we need to be an all-rounder alliance to just own some villains!''_

 _''Did you even tell him about the alliance?'' Ryu was just reminding him of the context._

 _''Nah, but it will come.''_

 _''Okay...''_

 _*The Military Strategists' confessional*_

 _Sami was just sure that she had an good idea._

 _''Maybe we should team up with the karate guys' alliance! They really need a team with some smarts and stratregies.'' Sami just discussed it with Max, who was just unsure. ''Since we probably need some kind of barrier against the shady people.''_

 _''Huh, gonna think about it.'' Max was just going off into another place_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''While the art galleries contain some of the coolest people to ever be in Ridonculous Race, there are some really people heated down in the market and/or Schiedam.'' Don stated, as he was about to cut to another shot. ''Besides, it's actually going to be cool.''

* * *

In Schiedam, the race continues in the mid-afternoon sun that was just casting a lot of shadows on the traffic lights that were changing phases from green to yellow to red and there was no reason why anyone should just jump the lights.

Or at the very least, the markets were just strangely filled with people that were just ''given'' the ability to skip lines like they were very important people...

...Even if they weren't that important.

And the three teams that had one team do this to them were just feeling some sort of intense emotion, if intense calm was even possible to really experience and that intense anger was still carried over from the previous leg.

''Dudes, can't we all get along here. I mean I get along with aliens and they're pretty cool.'' Jeff was high to just be relieved.

''Jeff, the old guys pretty much sent a team into random parts of the town, when they knew where the Chill Zone.'' Hayley tried to justify.

''I know, but, babe...''

''Let's just go in front.'' Hayley just made her boyfriend pass in front of the other two teams for the sake of the vendor's safety.

As for the others, it was a uncomfortable mix of unearned smugness and definite annoyedness with each other.

''Hold on, so you're _casually_ telling me that you sabotaged a team for kicks?'' Franziska's forced smile was just not letting go. ''Barker, you have no shame and no common sense, as that strategy _is_ going to make sure that it backfires in the worst way that it possibly could backfire.

''And obviously, that might have not worked, but things are just fine right about now and I doubt that you'd just spring that out for good reason.'' Barker's very warranted smug expression just didn't really change.

The two of them were just ignoring their partners, who were actually having a surprisingly productive conversation about nothing much exactly, as their partners were being annoying.

''Even though you're not exactly the smartest, you puppetry skills are apparently second to only a few...I guessing.'' Edgeworth's didn't really want to debate wherever it was quality.

''Yeah, my skills at puppetry are pretty good.'' Stromboli was just a very happy man. ''Why the hell is Costantinople called Istanbul, though?''

''In short, there was an emperor that was called Costantino and he named this city in the third country and up until the 20th century, there have been several unofficial names and then it got officially named Istanbul. In other words, it got called Istanbul because everyone just wanted to keep it simple.'' Edgeworth just explained it in a way that Stromboli could really understand, as the latter was just scratching his bald head.

''Oh-'' Stromboli realized that the guys that were just in front were ordering the cheese, as Jeff was just trying his hardest to not eat the cheese.

''Dude, can I get this awesome piece of yellow...cheese...I think it's called good cheese, but I don't really know right now.'' Jeff just took one look at the tip once again, as the vendor, with her scruffy yellow hair, was just confused. ''Can I get some of that Gouda stuff, dude? I can't really get it for my other dudes, because it's the race on tv.''

Jeff just got given the cheese, as Hayley was just weirdly confused at what her boyfriend was just talking about, as the yellow-haired vendor was just kinda confused.

''Thanks, dudette.'' Jeff just left the vendor and Hayley was just walking away in confusion.

''No problem.'' The vendor just said to him with a smile, as she definitely was just sure that the next two teams were less polite. ''Keep on racing!''

Jeff just put his thumbs up towards the vendor, as the two were just sure that the two others, plus Heather and Alejandro were just going to make things really awkward for everybody in the general vincinity.

''Excuse me

 _*The Nature Lovers' confessional*_

 _Hayley was just the first to say something._

 _''I feel like this is going to end badly.'' Hayley just made Jeff open his eyes._

 _''Dude, it's not...''_

 _*Confessional cut-off*_

Only Heather ''jumped'' the line, as Alejandro was just ready to just not make her really mad about this one and as a consequence, the rest of them was just more mad.

Even if Heather was just going in the same line to stall that was manned by the same girl, the rivalry between the two other teams just too crazy for them to get a good grip.

''Oh, you want to skip the line?'' Stromboli asked angrily. ''Why I didn't think of that earlier?''

At this point, the reality show villains were actually in front.

''Because it's not really worth it.'' Alejandro answered, as Stromboli was just genuinely prepared for a scrap. ''Besides, you'd want to win some money!''

''So, what if I do! I'd just skipping the line!'' Stromboli was just ready to throw down in an instant.

Alejandro and Stromboli were going to be a problem, but Franziska just whipped them back into reality, but from the big Italian man, it did the opposite effect.

''Thank you, my tempermental lady.'' Alejandro just said to Franziska, just getting some more gears in motion.

 _*The Tough Old Guys' confessional*_

 _Coachman was just rolling his eyes pretty incredulously, as though he did do anything and Stromboli had three whip marks on his face._

 _''It was his and hers fault! They think they can stop Stromboli?'' Stromboli was just not completely there. ''They're up against a man who travelled across Italy and another man who can speak two language.''_

 _''Oh, wow.'' Coachman was just not even caring. ''You think you can beat them in law? Besides, your whip skills are non-existent.''_

 _''I don't care about law or your whip, capisce?'' Stromboli was still pretty damn unstable, as Coachman was just shrugging. ''Bene.''_

 _*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

 _Edgeworth was just not in a very please mood, as Franziska was just bearing a few marks from her potential adversary._

 _''Are you trying to make us lose? We just wasted time having the worst fight in this season for no apparent reason and we could be penalised for causing trouble in the most important market in Rotterdam!'' Edgeworth was just ready to criticise some foolish acts. ''What a foolish move.''_

 _''Stromboli was just trying to assault Alejandro in a foreign country for no other reason, than because the latter played some mindgames! It would be foolish just let a tourist fight go down.'' Franziska angrily answered, as she was just motivated to do it._

 _Edgeworth's already dour mood slightly raised by an inch!_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There's definitely more people racing in Rotterdam at this time than in during the lunch hours, as while it was a reality show, the staggered start was going to make some teams have a major disadvantage, especially with some of them being pretty dang slow all things considered.

However, there was some fast stars that just had the ability to buy quick, snatch the cheese, put it into a bag which didn't even have a microscopic hole and dash like there was a million dollars at the end of it.

That wasn't really too far off from what Don had planned.

''While the racers are getting ready to get things rolling with their cheese riding, I've got a special prize for the first place team as they get a thousand euros to spend on either a night in the town or even a possible advantage in the next few legs!'' Don announced, actually out of nowhere, but he had his ''this will work'' smile regardless. ''Besides, some of them are ready to bring the hurt!''

Don was just sure that he could see that two figures were just cycling their way to victory, as he was just sure that there was at least three teams were trying to bring the speed.

The host was able to make out the figures from a distance, but only after covering his eyes with his hands.

''Well, who's going to win out of the fastest duo on TV, the ice dancing olympians, the mercenaries with a reputation and two other teams?'' Don said, as he could see all five teams. ''While Sonic is definitely ahead, Knuckles really isn't...''

The race was still going on from a bit of a distance and this time, it was clear that the ice dancers were just winning fair and square, as their smiles were just particularly strong.

''Are you just going to smile like that all day?'' Clark was a little bit unnerved.

''Why didn't you ask?'' Jacques retorted back.

Clark just didn't even have an answer, as Sonic was definitely far into the lead, but the ice dancers were definitely not changing their expression, which just made Sonic realise something.

''Damn, Knuckles.'' Sonic muttered under his breath.

Sonic was just going back to be with his echidna friend, who wasn't exactly struggling, but he was behind Tails in a still pretty good sixth place, but the two weren't the greatest.

''Sonic, you gotta learn to...to be a good friend!'' Knuckles just wanted to reinforce some help.

''Okay, Knux!''

Sonic and Knuckles were definitely lagging behind a little bit more, but that still wasn't really enough to knock their relatively solid friendship down on the gutter.

However, it didn't mean that the competition wasn't ready to just speed up to somehow outrun the strangely slow duos.

''And here they come and Sonic's team isn't in the lead? Must be a good day, because the...ice dancers aren't in the lead!'' Don announced, as the first place team were just done. ''Ralf and Clark, you're in first and you ice dancing professionals get second!''

Don was just sure that he was just getting something that was specific aimed at him, but it didn't really matter, as third and fourth arrived slightly later.

''Heather and Alejandro, you get third! Sonic and Knuckles, how did you end up in fourth and I'm actually surprise that you two are fifth, Logan and Remy!'' Don said, as he had to talk to three teams at the exact same time and all three of them weren't exactly convinced that Don was the best at that. ''You win the first flight tickets, though.''

They all agreed that was decent enough for a decent prize, as there was another team arriving with some sickeningly good swerves.

Tails and Zoey were just not really able to brake in time, as they were both about to hit a lamppost.

''I swear this brake doesn't work!'' Tails shouted, as he pressed it as hard as he could.

''It does!'' Zoey realised that they were both going to almost flip over. ''Hold on!''

The two foxes just about managed to not crash into the lamppost and they just edged the Chill Zone in such a special way that Don counted them.

''Tails, Zoey, you're in sixth!''

''Why aren't you using my real name?'' Tails was just a curious fox.

''Because no-one knows your real name.''

Tails just accepted it, as he was just nodding in acceptance.

 _*The Mutants' confessional*_

 _Wolverine was just his usual neutral self and Gambit had a serious smile on his face, which was just relatively unusual._

 _''Talk about a comeback! Seriously, it's like our abilities don't matter as much as before.'' Gambit was just ready to talk big. ''Besides, I've got card games to win.''_

 _''Is that all you do?'' Wolverine really questioned. ''...I know one hell of a card game, though.''_

 _*The Plumbers' confessional*_

 _Luigi was just looking a little bit happier than before, but he was still holding those bars._

 _''I can't believe those guys tried to sabotage us! Didn't work, though, because I'm really good on a bike!'' Luigi just proclaimed, as he was in a very good mood._

 _''Geez, Luigi, the victory isn't even that big.'' Mario was just a little bit put off. ''Just calm down.''_

 _''Okey dokey.'' Luigi was just kinda calm._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don was just back to just saying which teams just arrived, as he didn't really have that much time airing-wise.

''Jasmine, Shawn, you two get eighth! Eggman, Boxman, you get ninth place! Kaio and Dendy, you both get tenth! Kim and Ron, you get eleventh place! You all did good enough to get on the first flight!'' Don announced, as he was just going back to being the best host in the reality show game.

These four were just genuinely happy to just do solidly in the race, as Kaio was just searching for his older friends and strangely, so was Boxman, only out of anger of course.

''Huh, talk about pretty solid!''

Kim was just seeing that Tails had a bit of a knee graze.

''You okay?'' Kim asked.

''Yeah, it's just that my knee's got a problem.'' Tails was just reassuring his friend.

''Oh, good. So is she your-''

''Not really...I think.''

Tails and Kim were just having a pretty solid interaction, despite the former being confused about his team's relatoship status and the latter's teammate just trying to get involved.

But that wasn't even the biggest news so far...actually, it wasn't even news compared to what the next two teams went through.

''Ooooh, are you two always going to fight. Because...it's great for ratings? Honestly, I know that the prosecutors are going through in 12th, but you old guys get a penalty from the previous leg.'' Don was just completely unsure of what he was supposed to be really saying.

Stromboli was just ready to throw some major fists, as this balding Italiano was just ready to bring some more and Coachman's face just unusually angry.

''Told 'ya!'' Eggman and Boxman shouted at exactly the same time.

''But at the very least, there's 20 minutes to contemplating to do.'' Don was just not ready to say anything, as Eggman had some more comments to add. ''Leading other teams into dangerous places is a problem you know.''

Eggman's lack of surprise was really shown, as was Stromboli's dissapointed face.

''Host twat, you're still not exactly worth it.'' Coachman was just trying to make Don more mad, but the host just didn't care at this point.

Besides, the host had a alliance slide through in the race and he just wanted to mention them, as they were both cheering for their great position.

''13th goes to the fashion bloggers and 14th goes to the unlikely friends, but regardless, you're both on the first place to...wherever the next leg takes place.'' Don told them, as they just stopped celebrating to do some more commenting.

''At least you're good at not ruining the surprise!'' Shingo gave a huge thumbs up to Don.

''And the fact that you wear it so good.'' Jen was just compliment Don's new clogs.

''Why, thanks, you guys! While the top tier guys are just resting, penalty or no penalty...''

Josee just awkwardly punched Stromboli in the leg.

* * *

More teams than ever were still racing in Rotterdam's Museumpark, as these guys were either just going to the market to find a good wheel of Gouda or trying to take their pictures in several museums and with a host like Don doing his thing.

''...I'm going to see who's making a comeback in the middle, because the park guys and the strange siblings are obviously starting one!'' Don announced, as the latter two were just down to their third picture.

As with Modrecai and Rigby, they were just killin' it quite litterally.

''Seriously, we must be 30th right now!'' Rigby almost realized how good he was doing. ''How did we do that?''

Modrecai was just not listening, as he was just serving the vendor in a pretty cool way, as Rigby was just doing some quick waiting, especially since he had taken the pictures accurately and quickly.

''Dude, I'm just trying to order cheese.'' Modrecai said, just trying to be reasonable.

''Come on, man, we've gotten up at least 30 positions!'' Rigby was just more willing to take it.

''I'm just trying to order something, dude.''

Rigby was just shut up by his simple words, as he was just kinda sorry for his guy, but he was definitely sure that he wouldn't like to be the vendor that was just dealing with the toughest of guys.

Modrecai was just really ready to get this thing, as Rigby was just coming by his side, as they were just both seeing K', Johnny, Jack, Maxima, Sho and Gai have a bit of a problem with each other, even if only two of the guys were just confrontational.

Speaking of that stall, it was only that K' wanted to fight and Johnny was just entertaining his urge, as the rest were just wanting to pull these guys from the battle that was just coming up ahead.

''Can you guys stop trying to be massive assholes about this?'' K' was just done.

''Obviously, we can't. You look like you're ready to fight.'' Sho was just trying to pull him back.

''Talk about assuming random stuff.'' K' just crossed his arms.

K' just stopped doing his fight, as Sho and Gai were not very willing to start once again, as Maxima was just happy that this was over.

''Alright, Johnny, it's over.'' Sho was just done with the confrontations.

''Aw, man, I would've shown off my karate skills or whatever!'' Johnny boasted, as Jack was just getting the cheese for his own team.

''Trust me, K' would've eliminated your butt at speed.''

''Let's just say you are very right and that you don't exactly know what the guy's capable of.'' Maxima was definitely the last and also the most creditable guy. ''Trust me, he's hotter than a furnace.''

''That's very much not a lie!'' K' shouted, just getting Johnny to stop his urge for a pointless fight.

 _*The Obscure Warriors' confessional*_

 _Sho and Gai were all willing to bring their hot takes to the confessional that allowed it to stay outside the race._

 _''Well, there was no fight, but I'd really like to have seen how much ass Johnny would have kicked.'' Gai was just uncessessarily excited for the match that would kill. ''But then again, he would have to go up against K'.''_

 _''Why you would want that to happen on this show, though?'' Sho was just making his point loudly._

 _''Because he's obviously not going to go in KOF!''_

 _''Come on, I don't think it's going to fit, obviously.''_

 _*The Park Guys' confessional*_

 _Mordecai and Rigby were just relieved._

 _''Dude, it's actually incredible how much you can comeback in this show, especially since the distance is crazy huge!'' Rigby was just really excited about this leg in particular. ''Hey, Eileen, your boyfriend's a comeback pro!''_

 _''I almost forgot about Margret! Uh, hey, how are you doing? It must be really cool back home!'' Modrecai was just being ridiculously awkward about it, prompting Rigby to be unimpressed. ''Aw, man!''_

 _''Don't be worried, man.'' Rigby just told him, willing to give him another chance._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don was just ready to cut things off quickly, as it was still a TV show that needed some proper pacing.

''Well, there's definitely a lot more race to see in this episode, as there may have been winners...''

Don pointed to Jacques and Josee, whose smiles didn't have their teeth showing, but they were both waving.

''...and probable losers...''

Coachman and Stromboli were just being shown, as the latter was just genuinely angry.

''...but the real losers are bound to arrive not so soon, as some teams don't even know where Vlaardingen are, so stick around to see wherever loses in the Super Ridonculous Race!'' Don was just strangely calm about this race, as he was just genuinely excited for the conclusion

* * *

 **To be continued when a few more teams arrive in one of Rotterdam's suburbs and land on the Chill Zone in the fourth part, as well, there's more racing coming soon!**

 **Positions RN, because you know it's those hours once again:**

 **1st: The Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **2nd: The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **3rd: The Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **4th: The Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **5th: The Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**  
 **6th: The Foxes (Tails & Zoey)**  
 **7th: The Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **8th: The Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **9th: The Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **10th: The Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **11th: The Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **12th: The Prosecutors (Franziska & Edgeworth)**  
 **13th: The Unlikely Friends (Shingo & Benimaru)**  
 **14th: The Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen) **  
**Penalised for the next 15 minutes: The Tough Old Guys (Barker & Stromboli)**


	35. Episode 5-4: Schiedam's New Arrivals

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 5: The Dutch Cycle!**  
 **Part 4: Schiedam's New Arrivals!**

 **Despite what this says, it's actually the fifth part, thanks to some of my strange naming conventions and to be honest, I'm probably not going to fix things this late into the episode!**

 **Anyways, I can't believe that this story has managed to get over 6,000 views and I say that, as I put my best efforts into this story's chapters!**

 **So, yeah, you can expect more chapters at least once every fortnight and don't be surprised if there's two chapters finished in a single week, because this is still not that hard to write!**

 **Although, considering the wait, I haven't really been spending as much time on it as I have in quite a few chapters, but still...it's here just with at least 5,300 words!**

* * *

The city was just bringing many people together, which is actually a lot like his race, but unlike this race, it wasn't really for money, which was basically on these top tier teams' minds, as they were really able to just do a bit of both.

Don was just ready to commentate over a lot of it and the editors were just working overtime to connect it all!

''Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where we have a lot of teams and because of that...''

The citizens were just excited to see that this Ridonculous Race was just being pretty real, especially with the expanded roster making things more complicated.

''...There's always a fight in this one, even if there's no reason, which is kinda good.''

Thanks to what could only be considered some kind of idiotic battle that was just caused by bruised egos that were just preparing for a questionable fight that didn't really need to exist.

However, Don had a team to acknowledge first, just giving a quick glance at the oldest team in the race.

''Also, a team tired to sabotage someone else and look how that ended up, so onto the fights.''

Don transitioned into the fight of the bruised egos, as Wario and Johnny were just having a battle that was just definitely have had no reason to exist and their partners were either happy to see that things are going well or confused.

''What is your point for doing this?'' Jack asked, as he was just carrying his team's wheel of cheese.

''My brother's got the skills to kick some major ass!''

''Why does that matter?''

''Becuase Waluigi's got the skills to kick some tag-team butt.''

Jack was just plain sure that Waluigi wasn't even ready for the possible battle, as he shook his head and Waluigi was just in a great mood.

Wario and Johnny were just having getting their cycles and being the front riders, as while they were definitely in the 25th-30th area, which was just good for them, the partners weren't exactly doing too bad.

These two teams were genuinely sure that they weren't doing too well, but Wario and Johnny's talk was somehow the opposite.

''Heh, you want to talk about being somewhat stupid? Wario, you're just a no good dirty thief who just wants the money!'' Johnny tried to insult this guy.

''Wario is no creep and knows how to be rich, anyways? Wario doesn't call little children to hit on them.''

Somehow, going in with the biggest insults wasn't an good idea.

''Listen I'm way past those days and plus, you're still a thief.'' Johnny was just still ready to sling some more insults.

''...And?''

The lonely warriors' eyebrows were definitely raised, as Waluigi was just sure that his brother wasn't so good at throwing one back.

 _*The Lonely Warriors' confessional*_

 _Johnny was just seeing his partner Jack really dissapointed._

 _''What?'' Johnny just asked._

 _''...Is this actually true?''_

 _''No_

 _*The Treasure Hunters' confessional*_

 _Waluigi and Wario were way too proud of the_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was definitely some more arriving with a cheese of wheel in hand and a camera stocked with exactly four photos, as their speed was just definitely getting serious and some of them were just more and more prepared.

''So, Samus, what are you doing after this race?'' Captain Falcon asked, just trying to be friendly.

''...Just trying to out survive the space pirates and beat whatever threats come my way.''

''Really? Nothing else?''

''I guess that's what I do other than hit the bar and try to find someone that doesn't want to kill me.''

Captain Falcon stopped for a second.

''Alright. I'm probably just going to stop some criminals, hit the bar and do my usual stuff.'' Douglas was just strangely calm about his job.

Samus was just plain shocked by how casually her partner was just talking about her job and Papyrus was just ready to join in the conversation, when Don interrupted him.

''Skeleton bros, you're in 16th and bounty hunters, you're in 17th!'' Don announced, as they were just both not so surprised at who was in front of them. ''Kaio and Dendy arrived here in 15th.''

Kaio was just genuinely excited to just see that these two made it.

''Awesome, you guys made it here before Rad and Enid!''

''Kiddo, it's not really that big of a surprise.'' Sans just said. ''I swear I saw that Rad guy just try to recheck the photos at that maritime place.''

''Actually it was the maritime museum.'' Dendy just corrected the skeleton guy.

''Yeah, kinda forgot the name.''

These teams were definitely just willing to talk with each other, as there was actually a few more teams arriving in the wake and just trying to hold back their true reaction, as Rick and Morty...reacted and the clock was just ticking for a few people that were just not happy at their revelation.

Frank and Chuck got here about half a minute before the dimension-travelling duo, as they were just trying to swinging a camera around.

The grandfather just had a moment of silence and the grandson was just plain tired of cheaters.

''Come on, man! I know you're...you're a guy that probably deals with kids...actually, that's more messed up than your cheating.'' Morty was just getting some weird looks from Don.

''Geez, it's a family show! What else messed up crap do you need to mention?'' Frank was just trying to make sure that the other team didn't get penalised.

''Well, I've got a lot for you-'' Rick was just ready to provide the blue waves that thing didn't even need.

''Er, Don, for the guys on the screen.'' Chuck was just putting his fist on Don's mouth.

''Frank, Chuck, you two get a solid 18th place and Rick and Morty, you two also get a solid 19th place.'' Don was just a little bit peeved at the pressure that Chuck gave. ''Also, old guys, there's eleven minutes left on the penalty clock, so what are you...now there's ten minute and 55 seconds left on the clock.''

Stromboli was just trying to punch someone, as his anger was just ready to give some serious motivation to eat some food.

''You got anything to say?'' Don was just looking pretty unsure.

''I don't like my partner.'' Stromboli angrily whispered. ''And I don't like you guys.''

Pete and Mortimer were just somehow quickly followed by a smiling Morrigan and Felicia and the former were screaming for their lives, while the latter were just genuinely confused.

''I seek your hand in an alliance!'' Morrigan shouted, trying to convince Pete.

''You girls are in 20th!'' Don shouted, as Morrigan and Felicia were just really happy that they were done. ''No matter how scared you two are, you're still in 21st!''

Mortimer's eyes were litterally hearts and Don's eyes were definitely wide.

''Er, glad you're here.''

There was a cut between both of the teams that arrived, as they were just genuinely surprised to be this high up on the leaderboard and Don was just ready to keep things quick.

''22nd!''

Alya and Nino were just celebrating with a quick picture.

''23rd!''

Carly and Spencer were both just not in the mood to celebrate, as they both sat down together.

 _*Morrigan's confessional*_

 _Morrigan was just genuinely confused._

 _''I just wanted to simply ask him where I should put, but I guess not all cats are that strong.'' Morrigan was just ready to shrug it off. ''At least the mouse tried to do something.''_

 _*Mortimer's confessional*_

 _Mortimer was just trying to pull of a plan that involved Morrigan._

 _''In the next leg, I'm going to ask out that babe and bring her on to this alliance. That means we've got more heads and more of a chance to win it together!'' Mortimer was just ready to keep on explaining. ''Our teams get a milly each! Ha-cha-cha, that's how you solve a problem.''_

 _*Strange Siblings' confessional*_

 _Carly and Spencer were just really surprised and really excited._

 _''The places are already cool, but wow, this race is just crazy!'' Spencer was just really excited. ''I knew that having a ton of teams would actually be pretty cool.''_

 _''I have no idea on the cool part, but the crazy part is definitely very true.'' Carly was still a little shaken up._

 _''I wonder where we're going next.'' Spencer was just ready for the next battle._

 _''Hopefully somewhere that's not that hot!'' Carly's pits weren't as ready._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''As more teams get finishing on and one team almost comes out of the penalty zone with a two minutes to spare.'' Don was just ready to keep it going until the next part.

* * *

Hercule and Buu weren't exactly the best of the more back-burning teams, but the abilities of the duo weren't exactly making them the worst, as there was quite a few that were actually worse.

Spongebob and Patrick were definitely better than them, despite the latter's lack of intellect, as they were just really able to work together like they were doing it for real

The two teams weren't really clashing, as so much as just doing an dumb interaction with each other that was just aggressively confusing and had no reason to be like that.

They also needed to take photos and this attitude didn't exactly make things easier.

''Hey, quit looking at me!'' Patrick exclaimed, as he was slightly scared.

''Buu trying to look at picture, but star guy is right in front of me.''

''Oh. Why didn't ya say so?''

''Friend's still fighting and Buu no want to fight.''

''Oh, okay!''

Patrick and Buu just went into the third venue to just take some good photos, as their friends were just having a bit of a fun spar to test whoever had the best karate.

Hercule was just bringing the best kicks that he could bring, while Spongebob was just trying as hard as he could with his chops.

''Geez, you're really a sea sponge!'' Hercule was just genuinely shocked.

''Yeah, uh...can we stop please?'' Spongebob was just willing to take a friendship picture and avoid his water helmet from being shattered. ''I wooldn't want to die!''

''Anyways, you wanna wait?''

''Hey, it's better than just struggling for nothing.'' Katie was just chilling. ''By the way, we're ahead of you.''

Spongebob and Hercule were actually shocked that they were just behind the stragglers, even if the latter was part of the group of stragglers and these guys were just all willing to bring it all.

Leni and Lori were just shocked to see the fight, as the latter was just not recording it anyways.

''Oh my gosh! I can't believe you didn't record it!'' Leni was just also shocked at Lori's behaviour.

''It's gonna be on everywhere in a month, anyways.'' Lori was just shrugging it off.

''Wow, I didn't know they didn't like each other!'' Leni was just a little bit less shocked.

''Hold on, they do like each other.'' Lori was just ready to explain it. ''At least, we're done.''

These two were definitely going to just move on from the challenge, as they were really able to just pass through along with a few other teams that were just ready to be done with this one, no matter how much time they took.

A good chunk of the teams were just ready to be more motivated for the challenges that were ahead, but there was still a lot more to go.

''We must have jumped at least twenty places, because we're done!'' Staci noticed.

''I wonder how everyone is actually doing?'' Candace asked, before hitting the button.

''Oh, _solid_.'' Drake was just standing against the guard rail like he wanted to dance with Candace.

''We did do solidly.'' Barry just clarified, who was just waiting for no apparent reason.

''Then why are you waiting here?'' Staci was just sure that Adam had no reason to wait here...and then he wasn't here. ''Where did your partners go?''

Barry and Drake just shrugged, as there was just only one tandem and Staci and Candice knew what just happened and there was also the Rude Dudes, High-School Runners and the High-Speed Drifters, all of whom were there and had no reason to wait.

''Hey, you gonna move or what?'' Phil asked, as Candace and Staci were both just willing to get moving. ''Hey, I just wanna talk with ya.''

''I can't.'' Jack said, as the two girly best friends were just plain moving.

The dudes that somehow moved the girls, were just seeing a few more teams just get their tips and snatch them to get a move on and it was really obvious that the brotherly duos were getting nervous.

''Come on, hurry up!'' Barry shouted at his friend Adam.

''Yeah, uh, let's get that bike!'' Drake was just seeing Josh carry that bike like there was nothing wrong.

The bike was actually gotten with their own hands, the bike looked pretty good for being stuck behind a random wall by a suspicious team.

''Wow, who the heck would do that?''

''Why did we both have to go?!'' Adam was just not in the mood to not ride.

The two duos of brothers were just gone as soon as possible, as there was a bunch of players that finished the challenge and these guys were just shocked at the pseudo-alliance that the old-school and the new-school brothers had.

''Why the heck is everybody biking at speed?'' Austin was just punching the tip.

''Because we need to find some Gouda cheese.'' Ally just was grabbing the tip at reading it at speed. ''Come on, Austin!''

Austin just ran onto the bike and this guy was just making that Ally was just genuinely ready ride off at speed.

 _*The Singer-Songwriters' confessional*_

 _''I swear it's like we're not moving anywhere race-wise!'' Ally was just genuinely worried about the race. ''At least I hope things get better in the next leg.''_

 _''Come on, we could be at the bottom and not doing that victory riff.'' Austin was just sounding a little less happy than usual. ''Besides this cheese is awesome!''_

 _*The Stepbrothers' confessional*_

 _Chet was just in a relatively good mood, while Lorenzo was just a little less jovial._

 _''Come on, bro, it's the most simple, yet perfect prank! Put the tandem thingy in a random place and just watch it back on television or the internet!'' Chet was just ready to keep it simple._

 _''It's not that funny, dude.'' Lorenzo just butted in. ''You know what is? Two old guys getting screwed over because they suck!''_

 _Lorenzo was just smiling and Chet's smile became even wider._

 _''Man, that is funnier...I wonder if they're angry.''_

 _''Well, obviously, but I don't think they're going to care that much.''_

 _*Adam and Josh's confessional*_

 _Adam was just ready to give Josh some kind of trophy or whatever._

 _''That was awesome. I can't believe you managed to do that!''_

 _''Do what?'' Josh was just looking unsure. ''I don't remember doing that.''_

 _''Honestly, that was pretty good...please don't do that again.''_

 _Josh was just genuinely stumped even harder than before, as Adam just blew his mind._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was more teams being finished off with this leg, as Don was just not very tired and this host was just kicking it to the next level with all of the issues and all of the praise that he is getting.

''So, wait, how are we going to return the bikes?'' Don was just discussing it over the headset with his organising crew. ''I mean-''

Don's organising guy gave him a hard truth that made his heart sink, but there was still some more teams arriving.

''Don't worry about it. Ryo, Yuri, how are you guys in 24th?'' Don was just genuinely shocked, as the karate siblings weren't willing to give a simple explanation. ''No, no, I know you guys are tired, so you should have a rest.''

Ryo and Yuri was just not happy to see that the penalty was up and that the team that just sent them into the jungle.

''Well, time's up, old guys. You two are in 25th, a far cry from the top tier positions, but still really good.''

Yuri was just willing to just give the best punch that she wanted to give, as Stromboli was just ready to give a serious look.

''Little girl, try your hardest, because-''

Yuri just tried her hardest, as her focused punch wasn't exactly a weak one, as Stromboli definitely felt it.

''-Oh, so you want a punch?''

Yuri was just about to not, before Leshawna just stopped her, as this girl was just ready to calm things down here, as Stromboli was just genuinely angry at the fact that a girl hurt his shoulders.

Gwen and Leshawna were walking onto the mat, but there was a odd combination that somehow got here through unusual means.

''Gwen, Leshawna, you girls came in 27th, as Brick and Dawn came from nowhere in 26th!'' Don was just really shocked, as he was just more hyped. ''Looks like surprises are coming from many directions!''

Rad and Enid finally ran in to just arrive.

''Bodega guys, you're in 28th.''

Rad was just dissapointed in himself, as Enid just kept it cool.

Mortimer was still ready to make some more moves, as Gwen was just not ready for it and Dawn wasn't exactly in the mood to not talk a lot.

''Moon girl, how are you looking?'' Mortimer was just ready to do some more wooing.

''Er...I'm not sure.'' Dawn was just blushing.

''I know 'cause you're looking as beatitful as the moon.'' Mortimer was still being ridiculously smug.

''Really? Or is it because you just want to take me on a date?''

''It's actually true!''

''I feel like you're going to at least learn some new things in this race.''

''Heck yeah, I am!'' Mortimer was just ready to just not move on, Dawn was just going away from the mouse. ''Just you wait!''

 _*The Karate Siblings' confessional*_

 _Ryo was just really dissapointed at his sister._

 _''Really, Yuri? You had to punch him on TV.''_

 _''Yeah, I wasn't just going to let an old guy just get away with making us lost.'' Yuri was just defending her case._

 _''Come on, you punched the wrong guy. Seriously, the bastard with a hat planned this!'' Ryo was just ready to use his anger to good use. ''I think we need to be good competition.''_

 _Yuri was just a little bit conflicted._

 _''At least I got my frustrations finished.'' Yuri was just genuinely looking more determined._

 _*The Tough Old Guys' confessional*_

 _Stromboli was just still not in the mood._

 _''I just wanna travel the world, take money and silence some fools!'' Stromboli was just ready to go on a rant._

 _''Heheh, I was wondering why you were so angry.'' Coachman was just always willing to be unfriendly. ''I guess the host doesn't want us to cheat using my criminal skills.''_

 _Stromboli was just ready to roll his eyes, as he wasn't exactly on good terms._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was a good cut that transitioned between this scene and the few duos that were up for the challenge.

* * *

There was also a few duos that had some kind of strange bond that could easily turn into something sweeter than Gouda cheese and Beat and Gum could possibly be one of them.

If they weren't admiring the street art that was just painted on certain walls, they were certainly battling a more determined Mickey and Minnie, as they were just genuinely in the market.

''So, you wanna just move on?'' Mickey was just asking.

''No, because we waited here for at least ten minutes thanks to the guys being just huge wastes of time.'' Gum was just very angry at the guys in front.

''Oh, Wario's still there?'' Mickey was just looking pretty unsure.

''Surprisingly.'' Gum just uttered.

''Hey, it's been five minutes, give the guys time to try and translate it.'' Beat was just keeping it reasonable.

The two teams that were just willing to wait, even if that Gum was just genuinely mad about Wario and Waluigi somehow boasting about nothing or things that are now long gone.

It was about ten minutes since the manly duo arrived and two hunters that had some serious attitudes and were actually willing to cut the line...cut the line.

''Hey-'' Minnie might have been offended.

''What, have you never heard of manners?'' Wario asked, as though it was polite to waste some time.

''For real, what were you trying to talk about?'' Trish was just willing to be the middle lady.

''How much we're winning! Wario knows how to win!''

Dante was just not giving a single damn about the two of them, as there was still two duos that were just waiting for some Gouda cheese.

 _*The Demon Hunters' confessional*_

 _Dante and Trish were looking extremely confindent._

 _''Heh, consider that I deal with a lot of guys that just talk and talk, I could've done that.'' Dante was just ready to do the talk._

 _''But in the end, I dealt with it swiftly.'' Trish was just putting her ''cool girl'' shades on._

 _''Still though, I think I could have owned it.''_

 _''Well, I guess today's the day you don't own it.''_

 _Dante was just a little mad at Trish just out-joking him._

 _*The Good Couple's confessional*_

 _Mickey was just reading about something in the background._

 _''I wonder Mickey really knows how to deal with people that are just wasting our time.'' Minnie was just taking a look at her news-reading boyfriend. ''I'll think of a way to help him somehow, but I don't think it's going to work!''_

 _*The Graffiti Artists' confessional*_

 _Beat was just looking kinda goofy, while Gum was just unsurprisingly dissapointed._

 _''Alright, so that may have taken longer than expected, but we're still doing good.''_

 _''Couldn't you have at least shut him up five minutes ago? They were talking trash.''_

 _''Hey, I couldn't really hear them, though.''_

 _''So?''_

 _Beat actually had no answer to Gum's question, judging by his open mouth just closing._

 _''Okay, then.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

A few more teams were just geting things done, as they were just about at the end of this leg and this Chill Zone was just a good locations to not see the sun, as it was just pretty much in an underpass and this race was definitely containg a few good ones.

Those good ones weren't exactly here, but they were definitely running into the zone, as there was a few more teams that were just ready to get things rolling.

''Oh, there's only two more spots for the first flight and these spots are only for two teams and these four are just willing to run for the advantage!'' Don announced, as the four duos that were just being not so awkward.

They were either running as quickly as they could or they were just holding back in the interests for the competition

''We've got the fast-running pirates, somehow getting ahead of the police officers, who made a comeback for sure.''

Hook, Smee, Judy and Nick were all tangled in some kind of two-way battle for something that they were might get.

''The returning stepbrothers, coming back with some serious running.''

Chet and Lorenzo was just that those two weren't supposed to be tangling with each other, as they pushed the two teams away.

''And the questionable heroes, quickly being joined by the young women warriors are also running like they've got no issues with each other!'' Don announced, as the two teams were just running as fast as they could.

These five were definitely in the running to win this mini-battle and the last two tickets on the first flight, especially since they were all doing pretty good.

''Police officers, you officially win 29th! Pirates, you guys somehow tripped in 30th.'' Don was just genuinely seeing some action down on the Chill Zone. ''Er, stepbrothers, you're in 31st and the first team on the second flight!''

''For real?'' Chet was just a little bit miffed.

Chet and Lorenzo were seeing that Nick was just sitting down on top of Smee, who was just a little bit tired.

Nick was just trying to diffuse the situation, but Lorenzo's mouth somehow became a factor.

''Hah, talk about being sat down on like an idiot!'' Lorenzo shouted, showing a serious lapse on judgement.

''You mean like a thief right?'' Nick just was a little bit more shocked.

''Yeah?''

''Sure. Glad we got on the first flight.''

There was still two more coming and they obviously knew that they were a lot closer to the Chill Zone and their tickets would definitely be for the second flight and they were there.

''White-haired kid and big cyborg guy, you're in 32nd! Young women who fight, you're in 33rd!'' Don announced simply, as these two were just ready to compare whose run is the strongest.

''K-dash, you wanna explain how your friend can run that fast?'' Xiangfei asked with some serious spunk.

''Who the hell knows? Maybe he's got faster hardware.''

''Yep, the hardware is 100% faster, because that was total bull.''

''It's not bull if it's real life.''

Don had some more facts for Xiangfei.

''I'm pretty sure that's not how he works, but still-'' Don was cut off by another team arriving. ''Karate rivals, you're in 34th and you're not going to be on the same flight as the Kyokugen guys.''

This other team was pretty sure that they had sort of lost, as there was several teams that were not going to like the Ken that was just really angry, but Jack just gave him a serious nod.

''Ryu, the guy sabotaged me!''

''Ken, I don't think that is worth being angry that you didn't get the position you wanted.'' Ryu explained, as Ken was just sure that things were a little funky.

''Took the wise words right out of my mouth.''

Johnny just about managed to run into the Chill Zone with some errors, as he was just lying down on it.

''Was that good.'' Johnny just gave the camera to Don, who was just taking a quick look.

''It's good. You're in 35th, guranteeing a ticket for the second flight.''

The next team arrived, as they were just in a really good mood and more motivated than ever.

''Park guys, you're in 36th!''

Modrecai and Rigby were just giving a quick fistbump.

''With the examples of the park guys and the karate rivals fresh in some people's minds, more teams finish it off!'' Don announced, as he had more quickfire positions to shout.

''37th!''

Chun-Li and Cammy were both just posing for the camera, as the two were just happy to be travelling around the world and doing so well.

''38th!''

Sho was being relatively loud and serious, as he had a relaxed expression, while his partner, Gai, was just not showing his teeth with his relief.

''39th!''

Dante and Trish were both trying to promote their agency, so as expected, they posed like they had their guns with them.

''40th!''

Wario was just showing his backside to the whole English-speaking world and Waluigi was just doing things with his fingers.

The scene was set, as the sun was definitely starting to go down a little bit more, but the sunset still hadn't started yet, as it was 5pm.

''While 40 teams may have finished, there's still 42 more that haven't finished and some of those guys are ready! It's all going to be on...''

Like usual, the camera zoomed in on Don's face.

''...The Super Ridonculous Race.''

Don's teeth shined to black, as it was another break.

* * *

 **To be continued when more teams find their way to the Chill Zone by bike and attempt to block others from doing the same, even if they're not able to that legally!**

 **Flight #1 with the players that are getting top priority:**

 **1st: Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **2nd: Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **3rd: Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **4th: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **5th: Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**  
 **6th: Fox Couple (Tails & Zoey)**  
 **7th: Heroic Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **8th: Simple Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **9th: Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **10th: Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **11th: Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **12th: Prosecutors (Franziska & Edgeworth)**  
 **13th: Unlikely Friends (Shingo & Benimaru)**  
 **14th: Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **15th: Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**  
 **16th: Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **17th: Bounty Hunters (Samus & ''Captain'' Douglas Jay Falcon)**  
 **18th: Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **19th: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **20th: Monster Girls (Morrigan & Felicia)**  
 **21st: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **22nd: Supportive Friends (Alya & Nino)**  
 **23rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **24th: Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **25th: Tough Old Guys (Barker & Stromboli)**  
 **26th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **27th: Odd Combination (Dawn & Brick)**  
 **28th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **29th: Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**  
 **30th: Stumbling Pirates (Hook & Smee)**

 **Flight #2 with the players that get a bit of a delay:**

 **31st: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **32nd: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **33rd: Teenage Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **34th: Karate Rivals (Ryu & Ken)**  
 **35th: Lonely Warriors (Jack & Johnny)**  
 **36th: Park Workers (Modrecai & Rigby)**  
 **37th: Reliable Partners (Chun-Li & Cammy)**  
 **38th: Obscure Warriors (Sho & Gai)**  
 **39th: Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **40th: Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**

 **To be continued with more teams finishing off this somewhat long leg that went from the airport to a small town west of Rotterdam AKA the Chill Zone of the Netherlands, Vlaardingen!**

 **There's the remaining teams that are shown to be working hard on getting to the end!**

 **There's the amount of seats on the remaining flights to the next location!**

 **There's also the issue of who is the bottom ten and what about teams such as the Young Mutants!**

 **And finally, who's possibly at risk of heading home?**

 **Find out the answers to all of these questions in a chapter that is either arriving this week or next week!**

 **Watch out for the sixth part or officially as it known as, Episode 5 Part 5!**


	36. Update 2: The September Update!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **The ''Back to School'' Update!**

 **Keeping up the updates since...January and in this one, you'll get new news from me!**

* * *

I know, it's been while since you guys got an update, especially with relatively few episodes coming in between the previous one, which was made right at the start of the year.

To be honest, I'm pretty sure that even if with the nine-month wait, not a lot of things have changed between chapters aside from the writing quality, the fact that there is some love coming through in the air and the fact that seven parts have become the accidental standard.

So, uh, here's a few new things you need to look out for in the rest of the episode, as well in the future episodes, including farther-out ones such as the tenth one.

There's still a somewhat lopsided focus on some teams, leaving some first-flight teams being underused, a side-effect of having a lot of teams and trying to keep it updated as fast as I could bring out the chapters.

Don't worry, because that's going to be fixed in the sixth episodes onwards...leaving room for some serious confrontation within some alliances.

Speaking of alliances, there's going to be a few new alliances, the first of which is coming next week AKA at around the same time as the fifth part is coming out.

The rest ain't going to be formed until after this episode or after the sixth episode, so don't expect some messy alliance making.

Also, the group of heroes and the group of villains are going to be a main part of the next four or five episodes and yes, it's because of the obvious.

Speaking of teasers, the next three episodes were all planned to be before The Dutch Cycle and they're going to be in different kinds of places with a lot of heat and the other two are relatively unchanged, order-wise.

So, here's the teasers and if you can spot any, let me know!

The sixth episode takes place a country that consists of a varied climate that allows for rainforests, deserts and savannahs, is one of the largest countries in Africa and has at least 20 million people.

The seventh episode is based on a vacation spot that is directly south of Greece and is also very distinct, yet strangely similar to its bigger brother.

The episode right after takes place in a country where some seriously llicit trade is going down, a bus rapid transit network stretches through its capital city and a metro system that takes place in its second largest city.

The ninth episode takes place in a new part of an old country that was just shown in the first Ridonculous Race, considering that in this story, this story is about the fifth and special season.

And lastly, the last episode I'm willing to tease is in an country with some seriously odd history, is both a European and Asian territory and is the home of the kebab.

So, that's about it for ''unrevealed'' episodes.

Speaking of teasers, I don't have one yet, because...I don't have one except for this quick snippet of said fifth part.

* * *

It cut to a short clip that was just really short.

Stewie and Brian were up against a bottom 5 survivor AKA Maguro and Sig, as they were both dissapointed with their results, especially since they were leaving the first challenge after a lot of people that were just behind them.

''Brian, we've nearly done this one and it only took us an hour and twenty minutes.'' Stewie was just a little bit tired.

''Considering that we almost got into trouble a lot, that's actuallly relatively fast.'' Brian's lack of surprise could be heard.

''It's not my fault that I have limbs that are shorter than the idiot's hammer handler!''

''Does it really matter? We're actually among the bottom five.'' Maguro was just ready to kick it into overdrive. ''And I'm not an idiot!''

Sig was just looking a little bit more worried than usual, which meant he wasn't exactly in the most stable state.

Then it cut out for obvious reasons.

* * *

So expect some of that in the fifth part and please tell me what I could really improve, because I haven't been getting a lot of feedback recently this time around.

Please review, fans and non-fans!

Anyways, until then, this is thenewsubwayguy signing out of the electronic documents.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the actual fifth part of the fifth episode, which is coming next week!**


	37. Episode 5-5: Biking Toward The Middle!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 5: The Dutch Cycle!**  
 **Part 5: Biking Towards The Middle!**

 **As the first teams to arrive get their chance to survive for another round, there's always some serious competition in the middle, no matter how much the others didn't really want to admit it!**

 **Sorry for not updating this one for a while, I just didn't really work on it for a good chunk of time since the update, as I've had other priorities!**

 **Don't worry about the next one, it is going to come sooner than you think, but it's also going to be slightly shorter than you think!**

 **With the rest of them being very sure of their abilities to just own the competition, a few missing front-running duos are going to appear for the first time in this part!**

 **Brothers and sisters are going to have a bit of a battle with some more rowdy teams in the second challenge!**

* * *

There might be some more action coming from the possible bottom ten, as Don was just ready to reel the viewers back in for this kind of action, especially when they're doing badly on the first challenge.

The sun was definitely going down and the shadows were definitely getting long enough for these ten teams to notice how much them they've wasted.

''Welcome to the Super Ridonculous Race, where we've got the stragglers that make up the bottom of the leaderboarding working their hardest to just move foward!'' Don announced, as this race was just taking Stewie and Brian some other places. ''I don't know how this team did this well, but something had to give for these two.''

Stewie and Brian were up against a bottom 5 survivor AKA Maguro and Sig, as they were both dissapointed with their results, especially since they were leaving the first challenge after a lot of people that were just behind them.

''Brian, we've nearly done this one and it only took us an hour and twenty minutes.'' Stewie was just a little bit tired.

''Considering that we almost got into trouble a lot, that's actuallly relatively fast.'' Brian's lack of surprise could be heard.

''It's not my fault that I have limbs that are shorter than the idiot's hammer handler!''

''Does it really matter? We're actually among the bottom five.'' Maguro was just ready to kick it into overdrive. ''And I'm not an idiot!''

Sig was just looking a little bit more worried than usual, which meant he wasn't exactly in the most stable state, especially since that they knew that they were at least in the bottom five of the groups.

''I wonder if we're going to be eliminated from sucking so much.'' Sig wasn't looking positively on this race right now.

''Let's just hope something or someone doesn't blindside us, because we're in the real bottom two.'' Brian was just trying to get back on track.

''Yeah, they might, but we're not an ordinary duo, Brian.'' Stewie was just ready to get riding.

''Isn't it really obvious, though.''

Stewie and Brian were both just completely done with what Sig asked

They managed to complete it all slightly later, as there was still another three teams that were barely able to make it with some serious skills that couldn't really be used properly.

''We barely made it.'' Dexter was just feeling the sweat. ''No thanks to you, Sam.''

''Yeah, please don't steal pictures.'' Dee Dee was just a little bit scared.

Cat actually did a knowing sigh, as Dexter knew that this sigh was just a little bit worrying and Sam was just shrugging her shoulders to say the obvious.

Star and Marco were both ready to do a comeback that was just worthy of being in the top tier, but for now, they were just going to have hang out with the second quartile of the bottom ten.

''I feel like it's going on forever.'' Marco was just working a good sweat. ''I wonder if I'm going to get mocked.''

''It's never too early-'' Sam was just trying to raise the mood.

''Trust me it is too early!''

''-to throw some insults.''

Marco was just taking a quick breather, as Star was just trying to teleport the bike ASAP with her own magical moves.

 _*The Babysitters' confessional*_

 _Cat was just still seriously offended._

 _''It is too early to throw insults, we could get sent home by some other people.''_

 _''And who are those other people?'' Sam was still unwaveringly confindent. ''A magical girl, a baby and a kid scientist.''_

 _''Yeah, the magical girl and his karate friend could send us home!''_

 _''...Why do you make me care?'' Sam was just a little shocked._

 _''Because!'' Cat became a lot happier. ''We're flying for free.''_

 _Sam was just still confindent, she just changed her plan of action._

 _*The Miniature Duo's confessional*_

 _Stewie was definitely more pissed off._

 _''I can't believe that babysitter was so cruel to a baby! I mean, she's several times older than me and she could've been my alliance partner, but I guess she'll be my enemy.'' Stewie was just ready to plan it hard. ''I'll make a alliance with a team that make me gonna get enough money to get those superstars in my house.''_

 _Brian was just a little sceptical._

 _''Are you sure that you're going to find a better team in the last flight? I mean-''_

 _''Come on, Brian! There's much better teams that we could team up with.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

While the best of the best just twiddle their thumnbs and wait for more teams to just arrive at the Chill Zone, Don was just ready to do a quick transition to see who was arriving and this guy was just ready to see that there was a lot of feet going in the general direction of the end carpet.

''Well, there is definitely a lot of teams just working their way through the situation in Netherland, as their cycling skills can't be more different! Honestly, I have a clue.'' Don had his thoughts on who was really able to prove their best at cycling to victory in the Ridonculous Race.

There was a lot of teams that were just trying their hardest to have some seriously hard competition.

Strangely enough, Shen and Kukri were pretty much leading them by a inch, even with their controversies just attracting all kinds of people that didn't want to be near them.

At this point, they were in Schiedam along with the psuedo-peleton with three other players.

''Kukri, you son of a bitch!'' Trina was just ready to give some moves that would've impressed Josee. ''Trust me, I can punch!''

''I'm not sure what to say to this!'' Tori was just genuinely sure that her yells weren't as important.

Trina was just trying to take a bike swing at Kukri, who was just riding in front and Shen, who was just plain dissapointed.

''Er, what did you do?'' Shen was just giving a best questioning look.

''Fuck if I know.'' Kukri just barely had a look.

Fry and Bender were just a little bit digusted, which was weird because what the guy was similar to the type of the things the latter does in a regular basis, but Bender was also in the middle of the leaderboard.

Yeah, it makes sense to Bender.

''Fry, those guys are litterally looking at some underwear!'' Bender was just ready to kick it into overdrive.

''Okay, Bender.'' Fry was just more than happy to oblige as hard as he could. ''Wait, is that even true?''

''Yeah...why not?''

Fry still had a sceptical look on his face, but the speed was still coming in strong.

The next team was actually a little bit surprised by their lackluster position, as these brothers were definitely part of a sextuplet group that was just being serious scumbags.

''Karamatsu-san, let's go full speed!'' Jyushimatsu was quite litterally pedalling twice as fast as his brother. ''Yeah, baby!''

''Alright, Jyushimatsu...Just slow down a little bit.'' Karamatsu's ability to play it cool wasn't working too badly.

''Okay!''

''Let's ride this one out, brother.''

The idiotic brothers were actually close to the finish line, as were the previous three duos, especially with some more teams that were just speeding into the outer suburban town.

These four were actually dealing with their high speed bike riding, especially with one more team that was just joining the ride at speed, wherever for mysterious reasons.

''Hold up, we're also really, really fast for-'' Nerd was just driven to own it.

''-pathetic motherfuckers!'' Critic was just yelling just as loud.

The Nerd and The Critic were both internet famous and had an impressive resolve for two nerds that angrily reviewed video games for the former and the latter things that are not video games.

''Come on, this is my only chance to steal a quote from you.''

''Your mother would be even more dissapointed.''

The five teams were just getting closer and closer to the Chill Zone, as Vlaardingen was actually looking closer and closer, regardless of wherever they were going to the bridge or not.

The distance was actually getting a little bit closer, but it wasn't too close, as there was at least a chance to hop under the viaduct in record time.

Don was just pretty sure that there was one team that could make it and they also happened to be the least disgusting team out of this kinda weird group.

''Tori, Trina, you two have ended up in 41st place and on the second flight.'' Don proclaimed. ''Shen, Kukri, you two have a ten minute penalty for reasons that I don't want to go in.''

''Thanks, creep.'' Shen wasn't exactly pleased.

Kukri just shrugged.

''Fry, Bender, you two take 42nd place!'' Don was just ready to see what their celebration was and it wasn't really much. ''Huh, no celebration...Idiot brothers, you're in 43rd, I guess.''

Jyushimatsu's face became a lot less happy and Karamatsu's face was actually white.

''How old are you guys again?'' Bender asked. ''Twenty-one? You're gonna learn new crap.''

''Don't worry, I learned to be dissapointed.'' Karamatsu wasn't even remotely convincing, as he still hiding behind his glasses.

The Critic and The Nerd both arrived and they were sure that this show was just attracting the weirdest people, especially with a host like this, who was just slightly stunned.

''Very angry critics, you guys are in 44th.'' Don was just trying to act like things are normal. ''You guys are on the second flight, along with these two lovely ladies, who are in 45th!''

Mai was just genuinely slightly bothered by the mediocre position and the fact that the annoying teams were just hanging out and King was just ready to slap Don.

''You're definitely older than me.'' King just angrily said that.

''And he's on international TV!'' Mai was also mad at her circumstances. ''Why didn't Andy come?''

''Because he's got other stuff to do?'' Don was just trying to move them on.

 _*The Fighting Ladies' confessional*_

 _King and Mai was actually just happy that they did so well._

 _''It wasn't exactly looking too good for us, but we both tried our hardest to make sure that weren't just a mediocre team that could hang back in 45th place.'' King was just ridiculously confindent._

 _''But thanks to a few fans meeting us and just motivating us to get to the Chill Zone, we did pretty good.'' Mai was just ready to admit something else. ''And we didn't tell them anything about this race, just that we're going here by bike.''_

 _King was actually looking more relieved._

 _''Wait, you didn't tell them?''_

 _''Yeah.''_

 _*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

 _Fry was just genuinely confused at what Bender did._

 _''Bender, how did you see what that ninja creep did? I mean, you were just not close.''_

 _''Come on, Fry! I wouldn't really lie to you for that. Besides, I saw him be a creep to a bunch of playas.'' Bender was still being a sly dude._

 _''Why the heck are you that noble now?''_

 _''I got a chance to one-up some dude and I one-upped that idiot and his buddy...and we still got smoked!''_

 _''Okay! Then let's smoke them in the next round extra hard!'' Fry's enthusiasm came out of nowhere._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Speaking of smoking, there are a lot of teams that are just ready to get smoked, in the words of a certain robot, but there's a lot of new effortsto bring it...''

* * *

As there was a lot of teams leaving the first challenge in their attempt to just make it through this one, there was also quite a lot of teams that were in the second challenge that wasn't really feeling the exploring, especially with some shady competition being behind them.

''...back at the second challenge, seriously!'' Don kept on narrating at the Ridonculous Race chaos.

Kitty and Kurt, unsurprisingly, managed to get a huge improvement by just trying to find the best location and also trying to be the most chill couple in the game so far.

Minnie, Mickey, Joe and Sylvia was just exiting the general market, as they were both shocked to see that the mutants weren't just one-trick heroes that needed their abilities to get across.

''Wow, I can't believe we almost blew it four times in a row!'' Kurt was just a little bit dissapointed.

''Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we were up against the best of the best.'' Kitty was just ready to order that cheese. ''Besides, we did several missions back-to-back before this.''

''At least we're back on track to be in-''

''Save it for later, Kurt. Right now, we need to buy some cheese and these two guys are just kinda being a creep.''

Those two guys that Kitty was just referring to were actually Phil and Jack, who were just slightly behind Leni and Lori, as both teams were also actually trying their hardest to make this thing possible.

''Shut up your big mouth, Phil!'' Lori was just a little bit angrier.

''What about my big sword?'' Phil was going for the big lines.

''I don't really care about it.''

Leni just held the cheese abover her head and then it dropped, luckily leaving it almost unscathed, thanks to the covering that just allowed it to stay safe.

''Yeah...wait, you have an actual sword-'' Leni wanted to ask Phil, but she was just forced to go. ''Bye!''

Jack wasn't really that surprised at the results, as Phil was just still confindent that he would get someone that was just kinda dirty.

''Come on, I know she's hot and all of that, but she has a boyfriend.'' Jack kinda realized.

Phil was about to swear, when it was cut off by several other teams just doing their thing, as Spongebob, Buu, Patrick and Hercule arrived at the centre with their bikes in tow.

There was actually a lot of teams that were just making sure that their questions were actually well understood in both good old English and the slightly complicated Dutch, even if it wasn't a complicated thing to do.

Some of them were actually just ready to bring it on to the next coolest part of the challenge, as the ability to just correctly hold the cheese was a lot more important.

''Kitty, we need to go and finish this one!'' Dudley loudly exclaimed, before whispering. ''We've got the good-a cheese.''

''Dudley, that's kinda Italian and I'm pretty sure this is Dutch.''

''I heard that this cheese can also be made in Italy.''

''And the original recipe was made here.''

The agents that were animals were able to just get through pretty damn quickly, as the special stuff that Kitty managed to get a grab on was a box that barely fit the cheese.

''Bye, other kitty! I hope you come up right behind-'' Kitty Katswell was just ready to leave the place, as Dudley was just carrying the camera. ''-Wait, how did you managed to finish it?''

''We just put our heads together to be the best, obviously.'' Kitty Pryde just shrugged pretty hard. ''Besides, you wanna race?''

Kurt was just providing some hidden thumbs up, as Dudley was just trying to find his team's bike.

''We're already in a race.'' Katswell pointed out. ''So, yes.''

The young mutants and the secret agents were both on their way to the Chill Zone, as both teams were just willing to not use their advantages to keep the race that was actually fair.

Leni & Lori might have been done and nobody noticed, but they couldn't really be that much faster.

There was actually several teams that were already making sure that those two weren't going to arrive at the Chill Zone and these teams took a long while to get to the Chill Zone.

Wherever they were good people or not, is actually up to the audience to decide, as there was a lot of questionable teams in the race so far.

Pyro and Spy being one of them.

''Whoa, are you burning?'' Patrick was just a little shocked.

''Yeah, you're gonna need some water.'' Hercule wasn't really that shocked.

''Is there anyway to get some water?'' Cuphead was just holding a water spray over his head. ''Because I've got some.''

The three teams that were just currently waiting for the fourth and most insane team that were just genuinely making others feel the burn.

''Don't worry, this is not ze problem.'' Spy was just still looking like an ordinary dude. ''You all are just new to my friend's love of fire.''

Spy and Pyro were completely sure that this situation was just new to the three teams, as they were just genuinely concerned with the questionable moves that this team was just making towards the sellers.

 _*The Secret Agents' confessional*_

 _Kitty and Dudley were just estatic to be on the pace to make it to the second flight._

 _''Well, Dudley. My plan really worked out the way it should, as we're up against a lot of teams, but we did do pretty great.'' Katswell was just ready to claim a lot of things. ''I don't think your plan would have worked.''_

 _''You mean that just throwing the cheese at someone wouldn't have worked?'' Dudley was just a little dissapointed. ''But it's so cool!''_

 _*The Cup Brothers' confessional*_

 _Cuphead and Mugman at this point were a little bit shocked._

 _''Two days ago, we were tussling with Sonic for a position on the first flight. Today, we're going to get a ticket on the third flight and I'm not even sure why, Mugman?'' Cuphead was just trying to find answer._

 _''You really have a poor sense of direction.'' Mugman just gave it to him. ''At the very least, this time around.''_

 _''So, I forgot the map...and that killed our chances.''_

 _''Yep.'' Mugman just slumped._

 _''Hey, hey, don't worry! There's always next round and plus, even with a seat on the third flight, we can easily come back hard!''_

 _''How hard?''_

 _''As hard as we did against the devil.'' Cuphead was just walking off._

 _Mugman was just ready to keeping it a lot confindent._

 _*The Strong Friends' confessional*_

 _Buu and Hercule were just ready to not quit._

 _''Alright, Buu want to get through this race without lose! Let's not lose!'' Buu was just trying to give a speech, albeit grammatic questionable. ''Yeah, we win and I'm gonna sleep!''_

 _''...I was way ahead of you.'' Hercule was just looking confindent. ''But we're not gone, just yet!''_

 _*Staci's confessional*_

 _Staci was just shocked at how fast people were leaving._

 _''Candace really needs to speed herself, because there's a ton of people that must be leaving a mach speed or something! Seriously, I can't tell what place we're in.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''While there are teams that are competiting as fast as possible to make sure that their technique and path-finding are on point...''

* * *

''...there are a few teams that have finished that haven't done that and unsurprisingly blew it.'' Don was just saying this, as though the three teams were actually there, especially with one team just finishing up their penalty. ''Well penalty's up, Shen and Kukri, because you're in 46th.''

Shen and Kukri were just both pretty dissapointed, as they didn't get an insult.

''That's what you get from being really annoying.''

Their answer didn't even get properly heard, yet they managed to get satisified.

Instantly, there was two more teams that were just arriving at the place and they were very angry at the fact that they didn't just make it properly, especially with Austin and Ally trailing them.

Drake, Josh, Barry and Adam were combined to just be the four dudes that were just ready to feel the dissapointment that was just coming over as soon as they crossed the carpet.

''Barry and Adam, you're in 47th and Drake and Josh, you're in 48th!'' Don annnounced pretty loudly, as the two teams worth of brothers groaned at each other.

''I told that we needed to go foward!'' Drake was getting close with Adam.

''No, that was actually me!'' Adam proclaimed, probably correctly.

''And we all went in the wrong direction in the end.'' Barry was just not in a good mood.

''And lost...something, I guess.'' Josh wasn't even really sure what he had lost. ''It was a fun time, though.''

His own brother and the old-school brothers was just taking a look at Josh that wasn't exactly implying that it was all sunshine or rainbows or even remotely close.

''Austin & Ally, you're in 49th, which is kinda dissapointing.''

The singer-songwriters had smiles on their faces, regardless of their lackluster position, because of their fun times that were just plain ahead.

''We clearly need to do better, but this is still pretty awesome.'' Austin was just over-confindently crossing his arms.

''Yeah, I wonder when we're going to France, Austin?''

''I dunno, but I got a bunch of other countries that we'll have fun in!''

''Such as?''

Austin and Ally were just a little bit scared of the countries that were ahead, as Don was just coming in closer.

There was still a major gap in between the next team to come through and show the others what they were actually made of, but that gap wasn't big enough to have the new clouds majorly change the scenery.

Leni and Lori stepped on the carpet, as they were just looking pretty happy to just make it.

''Girls, you ended up in 50th!''

They both just hugged each other, as they were just struggling to hold back their excitement, especially with three teams that were just behind them.

''Young mutants, jumping from the bottom 5 to 51st!''

Kitty and Kurt were just sure that they did amazingly well, as Don was just a little bit shocked by the arrival of this team in this position.

''Secret colleagues, you're in 52nd, netting you a ticket on the second flight.''

Kitty and Dudley just gave each other a good thumbs up, as Don managed to not reveal who they truly were, even despite the earlier episodes revealing their thing.

''Woo, we did it.'' Dudley just said quietly.

The next team was just a little more dour-faced.

''Not gonna lie, you guys should be higher, but you did skate into 53rd.''

Don's words managed to make the skaters a little less dissapointed at their predicament than before, as Beat had a chill smile on his face and Gum was giving a stern look.

''Mickey, Minnie, ridiculously famous, but still getting a second flight ticket in 54th!''

Mickey and Minnie just both jumped and hugged, as they were just finally doing with it, but they were just waiting for their friends, who came right after.

''We did it!'' Mickey proclaimed.

''And we did break a sweat.'' Joe just added in.

''Joe and Sylvia, you two were part of the bottom ten, but you're in 55th and not the last team to get a second flight ticket!''

Takumi and Itsuki were just looking happier than ever, as they managed to overhear something pretty cool, but they knew better than to just prematurely shout over Don.

These two might have driven some AE-86s and those skills transferred over to the tandem.

''Takumi, Itsuki...''

Takumi and Itsuki was scared, the former less so.

''...you two have ended up in 56th place...''

They both knew that this pause must have meant something.

''...taking the last ticket that will let you on the second flight!''

There was a lot of teams that were bound for an African country on the second flight, as Don wasn't even ready to reveal which one it was, but he had something pretty cool to do.

''Who is going to resign themselves to the third flight?''

Cuphead and Mugman were shown just fighting for the leadh Phil and Jack in a strange way that looked like a destruction derby of tandems on the cycle route to Schiedam.

''Who's going to wrestle themselves to a worse fate? I might know, but you should see the next part of the Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

 **To be continued when the final group of teams arrive at Schiedam, sealing their cheese-covered fate...once and for all!**

 **Flight #1 with the players that are getting top priority:**

 **1st: Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **2nd: Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **3rd: Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **4th: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **5th: Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**  
 **6th: Fox Couple (Tails & Zoey)**  
 **7th: Heroic Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **8th: Simple Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **9th: Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **10th: Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **11th: Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **12th: Prosecutors (Franziska & Edgeworth)**  
 **13th: Unlikely Friends (Shingo & Benimaru)**  
 **14th: Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **15th: Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**  
 **16th: Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **17th: Bounty Hunters (Samus & ''Captain'' Douglas Jay Falcon)**  
 **18th: Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **19th: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **20th: Monster Girls (Morrigan & Felicia)**  
 **21st: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **22nd: Supportive Friends (Alya & Nino)**  
 **23rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **24th: Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **25th: Tough Old Guys (Barker & Stromboli)**  
 **26th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **27th: Odd Combination (Dawn & Brick)**  
 **28th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **29th: Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**  
 **30th: Stumbling Pirates (Hook & Smee)**

 **Flight #2 with the players that get a bit of a delay:**

 **31st: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **32nd: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **33rd: Teenage Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **34th: Karate Rivals (Ryu & Ken)**  
 **35th: Lonely Warriors (Jack & Johnny)**  
 **36th: Park Workers (Modrecai & Rigby)**  
 **37th: Reliable Partners (Chun-Li & Cammy)**  
 **38th: Obscure Warriors (Sho & Gai)**  
 **39th: Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **40th: Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**  
 **41st: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **42nd: Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**  
 **43rd: Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu)**  
 **44th: Angry Critics (Critic & Nerd)**  
 **45th: The Fighting Ladies (King & Mai)**  
 **46th: Tough Guys (Shen & Kukri)**  
 **47th: Old-School Brothers (Barry & Adam)**  
 **48th: New-School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **49th: Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **50th: Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **51st: Young Mutants (Kitty Pryde & Kurt)**  
 **52nd: Secret Agents (Kitty Katswell & Dudley)**  
 **53rd: Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum)**  
 **54th: Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **55th: Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**  
 **56th: High-Speed Drifters (Takumi & Itsuki)**

 **To be continued in the second-to-last part of this episode, which is where things will finally finish for several more teams in the sweet country called Netherlands, as there's still a lot more race to go through!**

 **The next part for all of the faster laggards that were willing to put in the effort in this part and even appeared in this part to say some things!**


	38. Update 3: Not A Halloween Fan

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **The ''Not A Fan of Halloween'' Update!**  
 **Potential News!**

* * *

Geez, talk about a huge drop in chapter production, even considering that the previous month had just a major update...because I'm mostly not doing as much fanfiction writing as before.

Well, anyways, where I have been during the previous month of just not uploading anything to this story, especially it being one of my most popular stories?

Basically, redoing my priorities to just update my other stories, wherever it was my biggest one or one of my smaller ones and let's just say the chapter production seriously slowed down to non-existent levels.

It's actually coming up on the first part of the sixth episode, which is still a long while away, considering how fast I'm putting out chapters at this rate.

Let's just say it could be released after Smash Bros. Ultimate or before New Year's Eve, because of a new story situation and this sixth episode will also focus on the prosecutors, just working their hardest to complete their African dance, the old men, who are just a serious problem and several more teams without much screentime.

Either way, these parts are going to be produced much faster...AKA they're in the processed of being written and being made.

In fact, Part 5-5b has some things written already that include some new placings from mediocre teams, such as the example on the bottom:

 _Unsurprisingly, there was a team that exemplified this by accident, as one of the girls was just sprinting full speed ahead and the other was slightly lagging behind._

 _''And we've got Tomo and Kagura, you two are in 57th place.''_

 _Tomo was just sure that he was just talking to the audience, as Kagura was just sure that something bad was about to come up._

 _*Example Over!*_

So, yeah, expect Part 5-5b coming soon and expect some much improved writings from the lagging teams that didn't want to lag behind, including the previous bottom 5 and a few unmentioned teams.

Oh, I still don't celebrate Halloween for religious reasons, but I'll still celebrate crossovers of all kinds...even the more villainous ones.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 5-5b and Part 6, both of which, will come before December and also, the chapter will actually come faster than before, thanks to me being more productive!**


	39. Episode 5-6: Snel, Ruw and Cool!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 5: The Dutch Cycle!**  
 **Part 6: Snel, Ruw and Cool!**

 **Well, there's definitely a lot more teams that haven't really finished the race and yes, the title is actually in Dutch, albeit probably grammatically screwed up!**

 **I pretty much didn't really have that much to bring aside from the title, except for the things that are going to happen in this chapter!**

 **Also, this chapter is for all of the fans of those teams, because some of those teams are actually cooler!**

 **Seriously, I'm not really sure if there's actually a schedule for this one, because while it was exactly like the previous one in that there was a hiatus before the final part!**

 **Except it's the second-to-last part!**

* * *

56 teams are actually finishing this race off and they all finished with mixed results, as Don was just a little bit scared, but no-one could really tell from the cameras that were just rolling some more.

''Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where the race is actually a little slow, as you can see the sun start to go down besides my handsomely good looks.'' The sun was definitely starting to influence the sky, if only slightly. ''Well, let's see who are these slow teams.''

Don was just pretty sure that he was just seeing some people that were pretty obviously sucking hard at this race, fitness be darned.

Unsurprisingly, there was a team that exemplified this by accident, as one of the girls was just sprinting full speed ahead and the other was slightly lagging behind.

''And we've got Tomo and Kagura, you two are in 57th place.''

Tomo was just sure that he was just talking to the audience, as Kagura was just sure that something bad was about to come up.

''You two are the first team on the third flight, departing around two and a half hours behind the first flight!''

Tomo and Kagura both groaned, as they were just starting to give some kind of serious stare at each other, which turned into a glare born out of pettiness.

''Thanks, Tomo! I can't believe that-''

''Hey, I was just trying my hardest to cycle my best! Your feet ain't the best at cycling!''

''Don't worry, I know that's a flaw, but-''

There was also another team that was just arriving, as they could hear the dissapointment and were both sure that there was something going on.

''Hey, girls, what's your problem?'' Max asked, pretty casually.

Tomo and Kagura both focused their glares on each other, as they also brung their fingers towards themselves in such a strong way.

''Oh, I can't really fix problems like that.''

''Hey, I think I do that kind of problem-fixing!'' Sami just butted in between the two girls.

''Military strategists, you're in 58th!'' Don added in.

Max was just sputtering quickly, as Tomo and Kagura were just shaking their heads at him in some serious shame, as there was just another duo that was just willing to come through.

''So, what's your problem?'' Sami was just willing to calm it down. ''It's not good to just fight over stuff that no-one cares about.''

''I mean, I wouldn't want to just interrupt this situation, but it's obvious that you're angry.'' Daphne was also willing to help, as her partner was just trying to run through. ''And-''

Sami and Daphne were just looking at Velma just barely catch up, as Don just dropped his right hand.

''Young detectives, you're in 59th!'' Don was just genuinely sure that there was another team in the distance.

Tomo and Kagura were just less angry at each other, as the redheads were just trying to calm them down like an idiot and because of this, Velma and Max were just going to have to try and make some small talk.

''So, you like this race?'' Velma was just smiling at the end of the finish line. ''I mean, it's pretty hectic and contains some bad selections.''

''I heard that the prize was huge as this race was big! Obviously, covering each other's weaknesses was just crucial to owning the race.'' Max was just being confindently honest about it.

''So, you came with her?''

''Yeah, obviously...she's the best at being indirect.''

''And I'm guessing you're the direct player.''

''Wow, you're good at this! Whoa, that team was on the second flight.''

''Definitely.''

 _*The Young Detectives' confessional*_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Velma, Max, Daphne and Sami were pretty sure that one of the arriving teams that were just having an off day, as their sillouette was just looking pretty familiar and then Don tried to cut them off with an okay announcement.

''So, it's up to the wrestling team, always on the third flight and the hard-working kids, who haven't been on the third flight a lot.'' Don announced. ''Which one will do better?''

Hugo and Poison, despite the former being twice as tall as Rolf, were still able to run faster for no other reason than because of desperation.

''Come on, Ed boy! We've fallen behind too far!''

Poison just landed on the Carpet of Completion first with her heels clacking and with Hugo actually being able to catch up pretty well, even with his heavy feet.

''Wow, you're in 60th and on the third flight!''

Poison and Hugo weren't too sad at the fact that they were moving up places, as they were both sure that they sucked a whole lot more in the previous rounds.

Ed and Rolf were just trying to speed up far enough, but their lack of height was just making the wind that was also going slightly against them a little bit stronger.

''Come on, what are you guys doing?'' Poison taunted them.

''We're running to the yellow carpet!'' Ed said, not realising that he was on the yellow carpet.

''Ed boy, we're on the carpet.'' Rolf stated, feeling the dissatisifaction of being on the third flight.

''And in 61st, leaving you two on the third flight.'' Don was just telling the two boys what they already knew, amplifying their moods a little bit more. ''Sly and Carmelita, you're in 62nd...somehow going behind these kids.''

Sly and Carmelita were just a little bit angry at the competition, but mostly mad at each other for just making themselves lag quite a ways behind the other competition, as Rolf and Ed was just a little bit prouder than before.

''So, you're telling that you thought it was a good idea to try and steal a map from a whip-throwing genius?'' Carmelita asked. ''I mean your technique-''

''He tried to make some team lost in Jamaica...I'm pretty sure that I have the right to steal from him.''

''You probably wanted to steal a map from someone that's a terrible person just to improve your reputation on the public.''

''Besides the fact that I don't have a reputation to ruin, I'm going to try and uncuff myself.''

''Er, you have the key, right?'' Don asked the two of them, as Sly was just giving a, well, sly look, as Carmelita was just giving a confindent nod to the host. ''Because the Camp Councillors are coming to the Chill Zone in 64th!''

Emma and Xander were silently celebrating, as they were actually surprisingly out of breath because of their high-speed efforts on the tandem and they just sat down on the bench.

''Erm, you two got penalised, right?'' Emma was just a little sceptical.

''Nope.'' Ed added in.

Emma and Xander were both dissapointed as hell, regardless of their improved position and Don was just a little bit shocked.

 _*Camp Councillors' confessional*_

 _Emma and Xander were both very convinced that this race was just crazier than usual._

 _''It's really sad that I can't share this, because it's such a huge turnaround.'' Emma was just genuinely excited to see some more of this season. ''Third flight team jumps up to the other two flights and first flight team drops down onto the last flight.''_

 _''It's not that crazy, especially since it's been happening all season.'' Xander was just little bit less excited._

 _''Did you see the other seasons?''_

 _''...Actually, it's definitely up there, but it's not the craziest thing that's happened in this show. The old man team with the whip managed to lead the karate sibling duo into the kinda wild jungle.''_

 _Emma was just a little bit shocked at the question, as Xander was a little bit nervous._

 _''...Oh, yeah.'' Emma was just surprised._

 _*The Promoter's confessional*_

 _Poison was just looking to the dissapointing competition to say something._

 _''Seriously, though. One of the teams are the most over-qualified teams that are in this compeition is in the same plane, as our team that's suffering from karma.'' Poison was just licking her lips into a smile. ''I guess this means we have a chance to just blow this race wide-open and possibly get to the end.''_

 _Hugo was just genuinely happy to make it back into the confessional._

 _''So, we're gonna get onto the second flight.'' Hugo was just carrying a cheese wheel._

 _''...You've got good ears.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was just several challengers that weren't good at making their way through the Netherlands or rather, the second biggest city of the country, no matter how good their tandem bicycle was.

Dexter was stuck in the back, as Dee Dee was just in the front trying to read the directions relatively badly, as they were definitely going towards the Chill Zone really slowly.

''Urgh, I was just wondering how upside down this map was.''

''Why was it upside down and or rather, why didn't you turn rightside up?''

''Because...I can't read maps, or at the very least, not this sweet, sweet map!''

''Then why didn't you tell me about it, when we had a chance to not get eliminated?''

''Because...it's hella colorful and it looks really cool.''

Dee Dee realized that she was in the front, as Dexter was just seeing that this map was definitely not of the right thing that was in Rotterdam and Dee Dee was just really shocked.

''Oh my god...there's no roads on here.'' Dee Dee was just genuinely shocked.

''I was telling you a while ago, but you saw a zebra just waving his hooves.'' Marty just told her directly.

Dexter and Dee Dee switched positions on their tandem and Marty was just trying to make sure that he wasn't just messing up his biking technique, as Alex was just not exactly too convinced at Marty's moves.

The brother-sister duo were just off at speed, as they were just trying to play some of the fastest guessing games that were known to man...such as trying to figure out where Vlaardingen was.

However, Alex and Marty were having a completely different sort of trouble.

''Seriously, you were fine before, but-'' Alex was just a little bit angrier than usual.

''How do you expect me to cycle fast with hooves like these?''

''The same way I cycle with my paws.''

''Hooves ain't paws, though.''

''No, I mean on the pedals.''

Marty's struggle was a lot more obvious than it seemed, as Alex was just starting to feel really weird, especially with the long ride that was just going all over the place.

 _*The Performing Animals' confessional*_

 _Alex and Marty were just a little miffed at each other._

 _''I don't know how we made it out of...here, but we almost did and Marty kinda forgot how to ride a bike at speed.'' Alex looked a little bit nervous._

 _''Listen, I ain't the best with bikes and you're not exactly the best at riding on bikes yourself.'' Marty was just ready to fire back._

 _''We were going at speed...and we were catching up hard, but I guess the momentum slowed down a bit.'' Alex just gave a quick wink for all of his fans._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Alex and Marty were just now making a bit of a blind dash for the finish line, slightly outpacing the siblings whose personalities contrast and there was still several more teams that were just working their way through.

''Wow, look at these amazing teams that are not struggling to drop out of the challenge, but there a few who are not. But, first...''

* * *

More teams finish, more teams dropped their tandem and more teams are just drop their cheese somewhere on the table that Don was just proud of.

''...This is actually a really good table from this awesome country! Look at how much cheese it's holding without even breaking a single sweat.'' Don was just remarking about the strength of the table, but there was another team that was just arriving. ''Speaking of sweat, three teams are fighting to survive the bike ride.''

These duos that were on said cool tandems were definitely not the cream of the crop, but they were definitely going fast enough to make it closer than you think.

Candace and Staci were definitely not the best duo to be just be doing some questionable tricks, as they were just cycling at speed with their boyfriends on their mind.

Peacock, even though she was keeping up with her partner, was struggling to do something important that made Big Band get more questions from nowhere.

''Hey, what's up?'' Peacock was just giving a smug look.

''Cycling in new places and beating you.'' Candace was replying from the back.

''Hey, I'm the one that's supposed to be beating you!''

''Okay.''

Candace sped her team's bicycle up by another three miles an hour, as Peacock and Big Band were just starting to speed up with them.

''Alright, I got some hidden skills from beating up some people.''

''...Why are you in a gang?'' Staci was just giving a double take right before that. ''You know that's not a good idea.''

''Listen, I did it to beat up the bad guys.''

Staci immediately understood, as she was sure that there was a team of young bears that were just way ahead right now and that these bears were actually near the Chill Zone.

''Whaaa-'' Peacock yelled, as Panda and Grizz were just three tandem bicycles ahead of her. ''-How?!''

Panda and Grizz were just a little bit confused at what they heard, as they were just waving back awkwardly at speed and Don was just a little bit shocked by the bear's speed.

''Geez, it's not even close, but surprisingly the bears make it in 64th!'' Don shouted, exciting the two of them immensely. ''You guys are still on the third flight.''

''We made it!'' Grizz celebrated in a subdued way.

''And I'm probably going to get more followers...but I can't post anything.'' Panda was just looking happier than usual.

''Does it matter?''

''Not really.''

Panda and Grizz were both ready to just call it a day, but one of them was definitely being a little bit hunted down by some people that were not too excited to be there.

''65th goes to those mechanical heroes and 66th goes to Candace and Staci, and you'll both be on the same flights as the walking bears!'' Don announced, making one team dissapointed and Peacock being angry.

''How did you do that stuff?'' Peacock asked very loudly to Grizz, who was just walking.

''I don't think it's going to matter that much.'' Big Band told her. ''It looks very unlikely that they even knew how they did it.''

''They did it anyways!''

''It was practically the only way that they could do it.''

Candace and Staci were having a bit of a discussion.

''At least we're not in the bottom ten.'' Candace was just looking more optimistic. ''And we could make a comeback!''

''It's probably going to be a slow one.'' Staci was just calming down Candace a bit. ''Honestly, I think we're doing pretty well.''

''I don't know...there's a lot of great teams up there.''

''Some of those teams aren't the greatest and we could just knock it out of the park...somehow.''

''I'm going to find a way to turned that somehow into a what we're doing in two days!''

The two teams just bumped into each other, as Staci and Big Band were just awkwardly looking each other and Candace and Peacock were just ready to fight their way to the tickets of the second flight, but there was two more teams arriving.

 _*The Girly Best Friends' confessional*_

 _*The Mechanical Fighters' confessional*_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Spring Man, Ribbon Girl, you're in 67th!'' Don shouted, as he saw another mid-tier team get to the Chill Zone. ''Frank and Chuck...how did you get to 68th place?''

''We kinda got lost.'' Frank said half of the truth.

''And fought with each other.'' Chuck told him the other half of the truth.

Spring Man wasn't looking too optimistic, as Ribbon Girl was just trying to cheer him up.

 _*The Stretchy Pugilists' confessional cut*_

 _Spring Man and Ribbon Girl were looking a little bit confused._

 _''I guess the comeback is gonna take a while this time.'' Spring Man was just bringing a smile. ''But I'm okay with that!''_

 _''Let's just hope that a while means the next leg.'' Ribbon Girl was just looking tired. ''Seriously, are you okay?''_

 _''Yeah, I'm just sweaty.''_

 _*The confessional got cut off by Don*_

''Meanwhile with some more lackluster teams...''

* * *

''...they're getting closer, but not close enough to win...''

The battle was just obviously not over, especially when there's not that much to do with the battle that was just about come to ahead...complete with teams that didn't even want to lose, but didn't have the skills or the confindence to make it up there.

Buu, Hercule, Spongebob and Patrick were definitely going in the right direction, as the sign was still pointing them towards the somewhat-known town with no rail service currently.

These four were an alliance in all but function, as they were just sticking together, carrying each other's cheese wheel and stopping their partners from eating the cheese wheel.

''Patrick, my guy...I don't know how long it's gonna before we reach the Chill Zone.'' Spongebob was just pretty sure that he had nothing.

''I know...I think this has been the longest I went without eating.''

''3 hours doesn't sound that long.''

''Time flies when you work really hard as a solid team, thanks, players!''

Buu and Hercule were just a little bit stunned by Patrick using questionable slang.

''I know I'm a games platyer, you don't have to bring it up on TV!'' Hercule was just sweating slightly, as Spongebob was just giving a look of suspicion. ''Trust me, I play games!''

''Board games?''

Hercule just nervously nodded, as Buu looked a little bit more fustrated than usual.

''Buu win not so much.'' Buu just grumbled.

''Oh, what was that?'' Hercule just wanted to know.

The two teams noticed that Pyro was just there...burning some things, as Spy was just trying to pull him back from the ensuing fire and they were all freaking out...in the best way.

''Buu not gonna get burnt!'' Buu just screamed.

''What is he burning?'' Hercule was just starting to pedal extra fast.

''A sign?!'' Spongebob yelled.

''What did the sign do to him?'' Patrick was just speeding up further.

The two somewhat childish teams were just speeding off towards Vlaardingen at a surprisingly fast pace, as even the cars weren't really able to outspeed them in the cycle lanes.

However, what was truly happening was that Pyro was just burning some garbage in a bin and Spy just put it out somehow.

''Ze host is going to penalise us.'' Spy said. ''But luckily, I have ze plan to just make him accept us.''

Pyro made him distinct happy noises.

''We can't just burn him!'' Spy looked a little bit angry. ''Everyone would notice.''

Pyro's noises became a little bit more frantic.

''Let me do ze plan.'' Spy said in a very sly voice. ''I'll make sure that he doesn't see coming.''

* * *

There was definitely a lot of racing in between these hosts of the very vibrant duo of teams coming together to just run away from the Chill Zone and the same team just arriving at the Chill Zone about four seconds apart.

The sun was just going down by quite a bit, as the cameras had to change their settings so that they wouldn't be caught out and not get good footage of the losers.

''Buu and Hercule, you two get 69th...''

''Buu do better!''

''...Spongebob and Patrick, you two get 70th place!''

''Spongebob, you could've stepped it up!''

''Patrick, I tried stepping it up as much as I can!''

The two teams were just ready to discuss some important matters, such as how they were going to deal with their newfound friendship and why were the Rude Dudes so far back.

''Alright, so what's happening here?'' Patrick asked. ''Are we gonna team up?''

''Heck yeah!'' Spongebob kept it PG.

''Hell yeah!'' Hercule didn't keep his happiness PG.

''Buu good with bigger team.''

At this moment, not only did said rude dudes get very close to the Chill Zone, but a new alliance was formed out of the teams that were just struggling to get out of the 60th to 70th group.

''Alright, so what we are gonna call the...group of awesome friends?'' Spongebob was just looking a little bit optimistic.

''That's already a pretty good name.'' Patrick was just looking convinced.

''How about the alliance of awesome friends?'' Hercule suggested. ''Because we're going to help each other win this one!''

''You really had me beat.'' Spongebob was just a little bit nervous.

''That name's just unbeatable.'' Patrick added in a comment with a sly smile.

''Uh, yeah.'' Hercule suddenly gained a very smug look.

''Buu got the cheese wheel!'' Majin Buu was just holding the a tiny chunk of the cheese wheel, as Don kept on announcing in the background.

''Phil, Jack, you two have got 71st place!'' Phil and Jack were just ready to get on each other's nerves, as Don kept on smiling throughout the dissapointment conga.

 _*The Undersea Buddies' confessional*_

 _*The Strong Friends' confessional*_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Phil and Jack were ready to onlook at the next team, as they've apparently gotten over it in about five minutes, as Spy and Pyro were about to step on the carpet of completion in a special way.

Pyro was definitely there.

''Dude, where the heck's your teammate?'' Phil was just ready to be a dick. ''Because he kinda looks like someone else.''

''Uh, why does he look like that one guy?'' Jack asked. ''Oh, yeah, he looks like Chris.''

''Because Chris is really cool.''

''No, he's not cool.''

Unsurprisingly, Don wasn't too convinced by the questionable disguise or the fact that ''Chris'' was just wearing the wrong color of clothes.

''Spy and Pyro, you two have been penalised for two very obvious reasons. One, Pyro, you started in a fire in a garbage can, which is probably illegal and two, Spy, I'm really dissapointed in the diguise.'' Don told the two of them, who were just very angry and wanted to do things to him. ''I'm pretty sure that 45 minutes is enough time to reconsider your mistakes.''

Phil was just looking too smug to not give a damn about the fact that a bunch of criminals got penalised for being idiots and Jack was just a little bit confused.

''Uh, bro?'' Jack asked. ''This guy's dangerous.''

''Bro, are you seeing this dude? He fucked up his disguise and now he's gonna get sent home to his momma, who doesn't want him!'' Phil was just taunting extra hard for no apparent reason. ''What's good, bitch?''

''For real, it's not a good idea to do that.'' Don warned him.

''Come on, host guy, it's not like-'' Phil managed to get face to face with something sharp.

''You don't take on ze spy with litterally nothing.'' Spy warned him, just making Phil walk back like a dude.

Phil looked shocked as hell, as Jack just kinda shook his head.

''However, there's still 13 teams left on the chopping block, including a penalised one that is standing right there and I just want to see what those teams are up to!''

* * *

With 72 teams at the finish line, only one of them being currently penalised and only twelve teams that were soon finishing, it was a serious race against time to make it through with some attitude, wherever it was childish or more like an adult's attitude.

A few more teams were about to arrive, but their cheese wheels were just kinda bumping onto the pavement or just relatively flattening the cheese into just misforming the shape.

''Are you kidding me, Gouda?!'' Stewie yelled. ''Brian, this wheel keeps on rolling like an bad reference to a crappy joke.''

''Honestly, how did you enter this? It must have been impossible or something.'' Sam was just trying to get some finality.

''Through obvious means, of course.''

''Right, right...makes no sense.''

''You better shut your damn mouth or else your mouth is going to be gone and sent to a better celebrity.''

''Honestly, you're really dumb.''

Sam and Stewie were definitely the most talkative member of the the bottom four group, as they were just genuinely sure that they were going to get on each other's nerves.

''Hey, it's going to be cool, I think.'' Sig just tried to reassure someone. ''Honestly, it's been a little bit of a problem-''

''That we suck...isn't that a no-duh moment?'' Marco just said, a little bit scared of the bottom.

''Uh, yeah, it's still kinda big.''

''Hey, it's not big enough to eliminate us from the race!'' Star was just ridiculously motivated to win again.

''Clearly and Arle's...I'll do the long pull.'' Maguro was just trying to stop his love being revealed.

''Did you say Arle-'' Star noticed the love.

''-Definitely not, because I'm focused on the race.''

Maguro was just looking a little bit sweaty, as Star was just looking a little bit more insiqusitive than usual, Sam and Stewie were just kinda firing back insults at each other and Sig didn't have much to say.

Cat and Brian weren't exactly compatible with each other.

''Oh my god, you're really good at being a talking dog!'' Cat was just shocked.

''Why the heck are you being so condescending?''

''Because you're a talking dog, Brian!''

''...Does it matter that much?''

''Yeah, because you're cute.''

Brian seriously sighed, as he knew who Cat really was and he didn't like it, as Cat was just scratching his back.

''This is just really uncomfortable, Cat...you know you don't have do that.'' Brian became a little bit calmer with every one of Cat's scratches.

''Sorry...I just wanted to calm you down and I didn't mean to annoy you.''

 _*The Babysitters' confessional*_

 _Sam and Cat were relatively tired of the miniature duo._

 _''If Stewie went to my house, I'll make him shut up with my babysitting skills!'' Sam angrily proclaimed. ''Seriously, it's like he's just a...baby of annoying. Cat, what about the dog?''_

 _''I scratched him without asking and he kinda liked it.''_

 _''...Don't do that again. I know that dogs don't like that.''_

 _''I guess you like do it.''_

 _''Heck yeah.''_

 _*The Miniature Duo's confessional*_

 _Brian was just scratching the back of his own ear, as Stewie was just not too pleased._

 _''What the deuce, Brian?! I thought we were going to be on the first flight all of the time, but it doesn't look like it's going to be that way!''_

 _''Let's just try and cycle to the finish line.'' Brian said. ''Even though, I kinda didn't want to be here, it's not like there's anything good going on back at the house.''_

 _''You're right...how are you going to survive, though?''_

 _''I don't really know, but I'll figure something out.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

And it was back to Don to check on another teams, who weren't too thrilled at the potential of losing it all in the next round, especially one of them was from the first flight.

''Shawn, Jasmine, survived Pahkitew Island, somehow went in the wrong direction, but you're still in 72nd place!''

Shawn and Jasmine were just obviously fustrated, as Cuphead and Mugman litterally had the same exact expression as the same team that was just right next to them.

''Cuphead, Mugman, doing slightly better than last time, but still in the bottom ten, you're in 73rd.''

Both teams were just shocked at how bad they were doing for obvious reasons, especially the first flight team.

''I knew that going without a map wasn't a good idea!'' Jasmine just blamed herself.

''And I forgot to clip that map in the first place!'' Shawn gave the strongest facepalm.

''Well, that ended badly.'' Mugman just noted.

''Thanks for the obvious!'' Cuphead just fired back.

 _*The Survivalists' confessional*_

 _Shawn and Jasmine were just both looking at each other real awkwardly._

 _''Wow, that was a screw-up so bad that it made us just fall down to 72nd! That has to be the opposite comeback, right?'' Shawn was just more determined to come back in the next round._

 _''Yeah, I guess.''_

 _''So, we've got to the best strategy to make a comeback and soon enough, we'll be able to just get a map, beat up some people and probably do other things that will gurantee the chance!'' Shawn was just starting to...rant hard._

 _''Okay, Shawn. Can you just calm down for a bit?'' Jasmine wasn't exactly in tune with the high intensity of her boyfriend._

 _''Sure.'' Shawn sighed carefully._

 _*The Cup Brothers' confessional*_

 _Cuphead and Mugman weren't too confindent about their chances in the rest of the race._

 _''I hope that this isn't the worst that we're going to do.'' Mugman was just a little bit spooked. ''Well, at least the only direction this could go is up.''_

 _''That's almost a definite fact, but we could still get eliminated. We really need to use our skills like the old man did.'' Cuphead proclaimed, keeping himself strong._

 _''...We got lost, I don't think shooting stuff is going to help.''_

 _''Oh, yeah. So, let's just buy a map in the next leg.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''There's eleven teams remaining and which ones are going to arrive at the Chill Zone first and which ones are going home, because some of them are pretty obvious, while others are less obvious.'' Don announced, as he was definitely seeing a team that was just the polar opposite of gone. ''But there's one team that isn't going, so stay tuned for who it is!''

* * *

 **To be continued in the true last part of the episode, as the last eight teams battle their way through the second challenge and the final part of this leg!**

 **Two teams are going home in the next part, but that could be bumped up to three...why is that? To be honest, there's a lot of interesting teams that didn't get any attention in the previous chapters!**

 **There's actually too many teams to possibly deal with in this race and too many teams that need a proper storyline that aren't on the first and third flights!**

 **Flight #1 with the players that are getting top priority:**

 **1st: Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **2nd: Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **3rd: Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **4th: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **5th: Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**  
 **6th: Fox Couple (Tails & Zoey)**  
 **7th: Heroic Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **8th: Simple Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **9th: Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **10th: Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **11th: Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **12th: Prosecutors (Franziska & Edgeworth)**  
 **13th: Unlikely Friends (Shingo & Benimaru)**  
 **14th: Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **15th: Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**  
 **16th: Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **17th: Bounty Hunters (Samus & ''Captain'' Douglas Jay Falcon)**  
 **18th: Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **19th: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **20th: Monster Girls (Morrigan & Felicia)**  
 **21st: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **22nd: Supportive Friends (Alya & Nino)**  
 **23rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **24th: Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **25th: Tough Old Guys (Barker & Stromboli)**  
 **26th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **27th: Odd Combination (Dawn & Brick)**  
 **28th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **29th: Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**  
 **30th: Stumbling Pirates (Hook & Smee)**

 **Flight #2 with the players that get a bit of a delay:**

 **31st: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **32nd: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **33rd: Teenage Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **34th: Karate Rivals (Ryu & Ken)**  
 **35th: Lonely Warriors (Jack & Johnny)**  
 **36th: Park Workers (Modrecai & Rigby)**  
 **37th: Reliable Partners (Chun-Li & Cammy)**  
 **38th: Obscure Warriors (Sho & Gai)**  
 **39th: Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **40th: Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**  
 **41st: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **42nd: Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**  
 **43rd: Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu)**  
 **44th: Angry Critics (Critic & Nerd)**  
 **45th: The Fighting Ladies (King & Mai)**  
 **46th: Tough Guys (Shen & Kukri)**  
 **47th: Old-School Brothers (Barry & Adam)**  
 **48th: New-School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **49th: Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **50th: Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **51st: Young Mutants (Kitty Pryde & Kurt)**  
 **52nd: Secret Agents (Kitty Katswell & Dudley)**  
 **53rd: Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum)**  
 **54th: Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **55th: Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**  
 **56th: High-Speed Drifters (Takumi & Itsuki)**

 **Flight #3 with the runners that get a somewhat serious delay:**

 **57th: High-School Runners (Tomo & Kagura)**  
 **58th: Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**  
 **59th: Young Detectives (Daphne & Velma)**  
 **60th: Wrestler and Promoter (Hugo & Poison)**  
 **61st: Hard-Working Kids (Ed & Rolf)**  
 **62nd: The Thief And The Agent (Sly & Carmelita)**  
 **63rd: Camp Councillors (Emma & Xander)**  
 **64th: Brave Bears (Panda & Grizz)**  
 **65th: The Mechanical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**  
 **66th: Girly Best Friends (Candace & Staci)**  
 **67th: Stretchy Pugilists (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl)**  
 **68th: Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **69th: Strong Friends (Buu & Hercule)**  
 **70th: Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick)**  
 **71st: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**  
 **72nd: Survivalists (Shawn & Jasmine)**  
 **73rd: Cup Brothers (Cuphead & Mugman)**

 _ **Penalised: The Questionable Friends (Spy & Pyro, 32 minutes remaining)**_

* * *

 **Yep, only 11 more teams have not finished the challenge that lies ahead and these include some of the more physically challenged teams and strategically challenge teams!**

 **This just means that they can't run good and that they can't strategise well, nothing else, as while these ten are coming up to bring their best food foward...Don had something extra for another team that is up and coming!**

 **And there's also a team that is about to arrive right now, in the final part, which is coming at the end of October or the start of November, where the final 11 teams battle it out to not lose and losing is actually a little bit easier than ever!**


	40. Episode 5-7: Finishing On A Gouda Note!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 5: The Dutch Cycle!**  
 **Part 7: Finishing On A Gouda Note!**

 **The final eleven teams are on their way to Vlaardingen, where the last few duos are to be eliminated, as there was a lot of an all-stars riding their way to the riverside town with no proper rail access in 2018 and these all-stars and non-stars have mostly completed their way from the northern suburbs to the museums to the market to the Chill Zone!**

 **Nevertheless, it's up to these few to run and decide their fate by using their own two feet that just turn their pedals, their brains that could think up new stratergies and their willpower that is either at the breaking point or close to it.**

 **This part will decide the fate of these teams, wherever it is good or not and these fates are in varying scales of goodness! Wherever the fates are, can you review this chapter!**

 **Moving onto the actual chapter, which took me at least three days to write, which compared to the month-long wait with two extra weeks added on for the chapter before this one and this chapter is all about the teams that are far at the back!**

* * *

''Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where we've got the best team that could arrive in 74th place, Katie and Sadie!'' Don announced, as the two of them cheered. ''Doing two things at once does have its strengths.''

Katie and Sadie were just looking at each other and just made a pained sound, as though it wasn't really a good idea.

''Do you want to know what, like, happened to us?'' Sadie was just asked.

''It's definitely related to, like, what you said.'' Katie just said it back.

''Do it in the confessional, where I'll probably watch it.'' Don got some weird looks from the girly best friends.

Don was just shrugging, as the confessional was definitely the right place to talk about this thing.

 _*The Girly Best Friends' confessional*_

 _Katie and Sadie were just trying to look back on it positively._

 _''So, like, remember how my sense of direction is just bad? Yeah, somewhere along the way, the map blew away to probably another team and, like, we had to try and get to the place on our own!'' Katie shouted, as she was just excited. ''Okay, like, we actually got lost!''_

 _''I think we litterally went in a circle, like, three times, in a row and we got back on track, because Katie somehow got her sense of direction back on track!'' Sadie was just slightly more peeved. ''Seriously, I thought it was bad!''_

 _''I read a sign...it's not that big of a deal.'' Katie huffed, as Sadie looked on with worried-ness._

 _*The Contrasting Siblings' confessional*_

 _Dexter and Dee Dee were both just looking at each other with no problems at all, even if the former had a map covering his head._

 _''So-''_

 _''You can't come and see what I'm doing.'' Dexter guessed._

 _''Where can I get a bike like this one? Because it's really cool!'' Dee Dee was just showing the tandem._

 _''Just wait paitently enough and you'll get the bike.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was definitely another team that was just prepared to arrive, as they were just cycling in Don's view and the host just wanted to point it out.

''Batsu, Hinata, what the heck happened to you two?'' Don asked, as the two of them looked pained. ''It doesn't really matter that much because you're in 75th and still in the race.''

Batsu and Hinata were both looking very tired and very satisified, despite their _extremely_ lackluster position in the current race right about now.

''Batsu, even though we managed to dissapoint our friends, we still managed to pull through, even with practically everything holding us back.'' Hinata was just happier to just keep on going.

''Come on, we ended up here because we didn't do well enough.'' Batsu was just feeling a little bit introspective.

''Maybe it's just a fluke that this situation just happened.'' Hinata got her confidence back in such a clear fashion. ''Maybe, it's a chance to make our comeback!''

''Next time, we'll do well.'' Batsu was just ready to declare it to the world. ''And that time, we're going to show why we're the strongest team that's here on the Chill Zone right now!''

''And it's probably going to stay the same.'' Hinata just added in an awkward comment with a lot of confindence.

''We'll see if that's true, when the next two or three teams arrives before the sky turns a little bit orange.'' Don announced, as the two Japanese young students were just running off to whatever Vlaardingen was going to offer and what else was going on in the town.

* * *

These three teams weren't far enough that they were in the bottom five, but they weren't close enough that the Chill Zone was a stop away and these three teams couldn't really be the most different group of people that were all going to the same destination.

And for personality reasons, two of the teams didn't like each other very much.

''So...'' Dee Dee wanted to help. ''...what's up?''

''We're arguing about a load of bullshit that's coming from a shitty dad who thinks-''

''Can you stop using bad words every sentence?'' Dexter seriously asked. ''It makes you look uneducated.''

''I do a lot of critique of games and they're usually very well-worded even with all of the swears.'' Nerd fired back, strangely holding back his swears. ''Also, your dad's a piece of trash.''

''No, he's not!'' Dee Dee cried back.

Bobby and Hank weren't even caring at this point, as they were just trying to make it through together on their bicycle.

''Did you do this to prove a point?'' Nostalgia Critic asked, knowing the obvious, as Nerd just nodded. ''Well, you're not exactly helping your case out there.''

''Hey, I at least gave enough craps to insult those two teams and still push harder than you ever would!'' The Nerd was just particularly angry for no apparent reason.

''Oh, look at you somehow managing to mess up those easy-to-capture photos twice.''

''It's not my fault that Phil's good at sabotaging our asses to the fucking danger zone!''

''Like I said, you've pushed _a lot_ harder, so...''

''And risk our asses actually getting arrested in the fucking public, where-''

''Phil's the type of dumbass to get arrested by the police when he calls them and you shouldn't really care about a little punch.''

At this point, the duo's presence wasn't exactly too positive, as the other two teams that were previously with them were far ahead of the two, thanks to their sheer motivation to get to the finish line and they weren't too happy at that fact.

''Oh, come on, you slowed us down enough to the point that slugs are going faster than us!'' The Nerd shouted. ''Keep in mind, they're probably also fucking around.''

''Hey, at least we're definitely in the safe zone, you sweary bastard. I saw at least four teams behind us and the fifth are actually _right_ behind us.'' Nostalgia Critic looked back to make sure what he was definitely seeing. ''You might-''

''It's not as if those fucking animals are right behind us and barely able to speed up because of their fucking-''

''At least using 'f'ing' sparingly.'' Marty was just cycling with his hooves being careful. ''It's not like my partner has a backbone!''

''...Marty, can you please stop it?'' Alex was just a downtrodden lion.

''Trust me, it's not worse than you watching your partner berate you for screwing up, even though you both did it.'' Nostalgia Critic gave a sympathetic look to Alex, who was just confindently nodded.

''Alex, two guys are practically fighting over nothing and we still didn't pass them.'' Marty was just not in a good mood.

''I know, Marty, but we've still got the synochronisation to pass them.'' Alex was just trying to hold onto hope.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Marty just shrugged. ''I don't know why I was hating, though.''

''Did you really have to take that out on me?'' Alex was just a little bit more worn down than usual. ''Come on, let's cycle to the Chill Zone!''

''Way ahead of you, Alex!'' Marty's anger turned into determination, although it was slightly too late because Nostalgia Critic and The Nerd converted a little bit earlier, but the distance was widening. ''And we've got some serious speeding up to do!''

 _*Angry Critics' confessional*_

 _Nostalgia Critic and The Nerd were just using the confessional to give their sulking some space to just ruin people's day._

 _''Little bitch.''_

 _''Seriously, chill with the unesscessary swearing!'' Nostalgia Critic shouted, getting up, close and personal._

 _''And that's why you're a bitch.'' Nerd kept his tone reasonable, despite the anger._

 _''At least I'm good at clarifying.''_

 _''Don't overrate yourself.'' The Nerd just whispered, as Critic just wanted to put him somewhere, but the nerd walked off like there was nothing wrong with it._

 _*Performing Animals' confessional*_

 _Alex and Marty were both just looking happy to leave it as it is, as they were looking more determined than ever._

 _''Come on, Alex! Show them your fangs!''_

 _''Calm down, Marty! My determination isn't ferociously strong!''_

 _''Does it matter?''_

 _''Not really, but let's end this confessional!''_

 _''Alright, that's the spirit!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two teams were definitely cycling on foward to the Chill Zone, seeing some teams ahead of them, as Don started doing his commentary once again.

''While the two teams are just prepared to bring the battle to the bottom of the leaderboard, slightly higher up...''

* * *

''...there is a father and son in conflict on how well they're doing and the calm and contrasting siblings that are trying to avoid elimination!'' Don announced, as he was completely sure that this drama was a little mild.

In the end, there was two teams who came first in the co-operation department and these two teams were definitely a little bit more tired than usual, but their efforts were definitely coming out to a result that wasn't worse than getting eliminated, but that didn't mean that the efforts were good.

''We could've done better, but we didn't and that's okay.'' Bobby looked a little bit too accepting. ''...I ain't gonna get lost next time.''

''At least, we're not being sent home, but you still dissapointed me, son.'' Hank wasn't exactly accepting the peace.

''Sorry, dad.''

''...I don't know what to say.''

Dexter was definitely seeing some tension, as Don stopped both teams from going over the Chill Zone and things were looking relatively well for both teams.

''What?! We're here!''

''Yep, you're both here! Dexter and Dee Dee, your team gets 76th, which isn't good! Hank and Bobby, you two have managed to nab a less good 77th, but both of your teams are still in the race!'' Don announced, as the two of them had a bit of a muted celebration.

''That was above average.'' Dexter noted, having a bit of a smile.

''Yay, we're still in...the race!'' Dee Dee exclaimed, forgetting what happened mid-sentence.

Hank and Bobby both looked in somewhat opposite directions from each other, as they knew that they couldn't really understand each other even if they talked to each other directly.

''Son, it ain't that big of a deal, but why didn't you keep the map safe?''

''I swear I kept it in my pocket and it fell out or something.''

''Why do I know your face?'' Hank laid on some suspicion.

''Oh, shut up, you stupid American!''

''Don't call my dad stupid!'' Bobby was still bringing the insults.

Pyro said something, but no-one could really understand it.

As Spy and Pyro were both having the time hanging over their hands, it was definitely counting down the minutes, as the previous two teams arrived and the other two teams arrived about seven minutes later.

 _*Bobby's confessional*_

 _Bobby was just sweating, as the patch on his shirt was just growing by a bit._

 _''I gotta get dad to not be dissapointed at me, but I ain't gonna find out by doing nothing!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Angry Critics, you two in 78th! Alex, Marty, despite your lackluster performance, you ended up in 79th place, which is enough to make it through to the next leg!'' Don announced, ready to add some more stuff. ''Spy and Pyro are penalised for lighting trash on fire.''

''Wow, talk about self-sabotage! You two can't sneak your way out of the 18-minute wait!'' Nostalgia Critic added

''Wow, someone finally got penalised!'' Marty exclaimed, who wasn't in the mood to just deal with it. ''Don, how many minutes has he got left?''

''Does it really matter?'' Alex asked, regaining a bit of a smile.

''Really, who gives a fuck?'' The Nerd also asked.

 _*Spy's confessional*_

 _Spy was just particularly dissapointed at the result._

 _''If my binoculars are right, I can't believe those fools didn't decide that putting someone that lives for fire wasn't the best idea in the world. But, at the very least, if ze other plan gets put into action, I'll have a special kind of chance.'' Spy had a very smug smile. ''I don't know what happened to Scout, though.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''How are you feeling, spy guy and guy who lights stuff on fire? It looks like you've got about seventeen minutes left on the clock!'' Don just wanted to taunted them, as Spy was just not even there to bring the answers. ''I'll just cut to the final four teams with a chance to snatch the last bunch of tickets, who are battling along with the currently penalised team...''

* * *

There was four teams that were just close to losing it, as they were definitely getting out of Nieuwland, but they were definitely confindent that one of them was going home and it was starting to become a little bit cutthroat.

''...The Babysitters, consisting of Sam and Cat, who are just putting their competitive side on display...''

''Cat, let's double-time it!'' Sam commanded, as they both sped up even more.

''...The Puzzle Solvers, consisting of Sig and Maguro, one of them being more motivated than the other...''

''Sig, let's just copy their strategy!'' Maguro was just confindently ''taking notes'' from the fast Babysitters.

''...The Dimension Travellers, consisting of Star and Marco, both of them being completely motivated to stay in the race...''

''We can't give up now, just because we really messed up yesterday!'' Star was just really happy to get back on track.

''...And The Miniature Duo, consisting of Stewie and Brian, not exactly good enough to escape elimination!''

''Pushing this bike alone is gonna be a bit of a problem.'' Brian was just strangely accepting about it.

''We're clearly going to be eliminated! Damn those nice police officers!'' Stewie exclaimed, clearly hanging out at the front.

The final five teams were either all in a proper dead-heat was just bound to run fast enough that their competitiors were either left in dust and sent home or be eliminated for being seriously penalised.

Sam and Sig were both just eyeing each other, as they were just leading the bikes.

''You know I haven't got much a problem, but this is for my teammate!'' Sig exclaimed, looking dull as usual.

''You know how much we both like bumping bikes into each other.'' Sam was definitely an excited girl.

''It's different from bumper cars!'' Cat just as excited.

''I'm happy to oblige!'' Maguro was just ready to ride it back.

The two bikes bumped into each other and both of them were starting to be a little bit wobbly, but they both recovered and Cat and Sig realized that it was a bad idea, as soon as the wheel started rolling.

''Whoa, that's an cheese wheel, alright. So, you wanna stop?''

''I was going to say that to Sam! Sam, please stop!'' Cat was just trying to be as confindent as she could be. ''I think we're going to get bumped into the ground and I like it!''

''...Not even gonna ask.'' Sam just stopped the bumping.

''Yep and we're going to come through.'' Marco said awkwardly, as he was just putting the pedal to the metal.

''And this bike is going fast as hell!'' Star's talking horse head exclaimed, leading Cat to just throw something at said head. ''What's your problem, you've never seen a floating head before!''

''Can you chill, please?'' Sam asked, preparing to throw something else at the head. ''Got something to throw.''

''Hey, you can't just throw something-'' Marco was just a little bit scared of what was happening.

''Got it!'' Star was just holding...an apple.

Soon enough, Sam's piece of scrumpled up paper and the apple was colliding and Don was definitely seeing that there was things going on, as Sig and Maguro were just definitely increasing the amount of times the wheels were hitting the ground

* * *

Don was definitely seeing the final teams, as they were just either cycling together and battling the other team that had both feet on the pedals, riding a cycle as one member tries his hardest to fill in for his ''brother'' or just standing there waiting for the three minutes to be over.

''It's truly going to be close for this one, as there's three teams that are _very_ close to elimination, as these guys are just sitting at the Chill Zone with two and a half minutes left on their clock!'' Don was just referring to the Spy, who was just shaking his own head. ''One team is definitely going to make it through and here they come now!''

Sig and Maguro were both just panting their way to the Chill Zone, as they were just genuinely sure that they made it.

''Sig, Maguro...barely making it in 80th with the sunset just starting.'' Don explained to the two of them. ''With this team arriving, only four teams have left and three of them have a great chance to make it through! Spy and Pyro has only got a single minute remaining, Sam and Cat was just trying to keep up with Marco and Star!''

Said three teams definitely had some serious hope powering on through and using their energy in the best ways that they could do, as Pyro was just flipping up a unusuable lighter and the rest were just trying to push themselves ahead.

Brian and Stewie were definitely behind, but they weren't that far behind that they still didn't have a chance to be the final team.

''At least we had a chance to just kick their ass.'' Stewie said calmly. ''Even if the odds are illegally bad.''

''At least we're definitely not last.'' Brian was just pretty sure that they were fast enough to not lose hard.

Spy now could see that there was only twenty seconds left on the clock, but all of the bicycling teams would be ahead of them anyways.

Don was just expecting this race to be close, but it was a lot closer than he could really see, as the babysitters and the dimension travellers were almost neck-and-neck.

''Well, sorry, guys that blew the trash, it looks like Sam and Cat stole the last ticket in 81st! Marco and Star, I'm sorry to say that you're eliminated in 82nd.'' Don dissapointed the two friends, as they were just hugging each other. ''I'm sure that all of your future endeavours are going to be better, anyways!''

''Come on, there's so much competition in here, it's bound to be awesome and it is already awesome!'' Star was just very in the mood.

''And it really tested our strengths and...I guess our strengths don't work here.'' Marco was just shrugging. ''We met some weird teams as well!''

 _*The Fast Friends' confessional*_

 _Sonic and Knuckles were definitely lost for words._

 _''Now that's a plot twist! Don't use it too much, though or else, it's going to get stale as...as..'' Sonic was just smugly commenting on nothing much._

 _''...stale bananas.'' Knuckles had a bit of a dour face. ''You shouldn't be hating on a host like that.''_

 _*The Reality Show Villains' confessional*_

 _Alejandro was just there having a bit of a strategic smile, as Heather was just filing her nails._

 _''It looks like the competition is getting stronger by the removal by some teams, as I expected.'' Alejandro was just observing the compeition. ''Clearly, we need to shake up the race to make it more exciting and to take advantage of the other teams, we need to make an alliance.''_

 _''Have you even seen the other alliances? They're probably going to fall apart some time soon and then we'll make an alliance out of the ashes.'' Heather was just checking her nails._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Brian and Stewie could definitely hear a loud countdown sound, as they were just seconds away from being in last place.

''See, it wasn't total failure!'' Stewie just shouted.

''This is definitely ze end!'' Spy exclaimed in anger.

''Brian and Stewie, you're definitely going home, but you're still in second-to-last place, leaving Spy and Pyro, truly in last place!'' Don exclaimed. ''You two had that not much chance, but you're slightly ahead.''

Star and Marco were definitely a little bit happier, despite their lack of luck.

''Okay, so, how do we say our stuff?'' Star asked. ''I love this race.''

''Alright, let's just go to the confessional.'' Stewie clearly didn't want to be here.

''Good, because I've got a lot to say!'' Marco was just really willing to say his part.

Spy and Pyro were definitely a little bit angrier than usual, as they weren't really able to convey what they were truly feeling in this clip alone.

 _*The Dimension Travellers' eliminated confessional*_

 _Star and Marco were just remincing at their past challenges that were just being shown for the audience._

 _''You know, how it seems like an crazy bad idea when you're just checking it out, then it turns out to be a good idea and it's awesome?'' Marco was just looking a little bit nervous._

 _''Uh, yeah, it happens a billion times.'' Star was just beaming. ''What makes this one any different?''_

 _''The fact that people were going to just sabotage our journey is actually kinda crazy, but reality shows are going to be like that.'' Marco was just being not so careful about the obvious._

 _''So, it could've gone better, but we managed to make this chance more awesome by just doing an adventure!''_

 _''And we managed to get a fun time out of being at the back of the pack, so it's clearly successful.''_

 _''Alright...probably going to regret going on TV.''_

 _''Relax, everyone knows that this is probably fake.''_

 _*The Questionable Friends' eliminated confessional*_

 _Pyro was just telling everyone about his story in a way that wasn't so clear, but the subtitles showed everything and..._

 _''I just wanted tell all of my teammates that I wanted to spread all of my love and joy to the world, but it seems like the world just was not accepting of my love and to make sure that it spread, I-'' Pyro just mumbled through the mask._

 _''-Please don't burn anything. I think ve will be missed and today, this spy...is compromised.'' Spy didn't look too excited. ''How did we get in.''_

 _Pyro couldn't really be heard, as Spy was just a little bit confused._

 _*The Miniature Duo's elimination confessional*_

 _Brian and Stewie weren't too pleased at the result of their efforts._

 _''Come on, this is total bull! Somehow we got in, but thanks to questionable moves from everyone else or some other shit, we lost!'' Stewie rallied. ''I ain't gonna get my dream now!''_

 _''Seriously, it would've imposssible anyways.'' Brian looked confindent. ''Some other terrible team would've out-manipulated us and probably send us to the elimination zone!''_

 _''You think I can't think of something better!''_

 _''There's a lot of teams that probably know your weakness.''_

 _''Then who told them, Brian?!''_

 _''Nobody told them, Stewie! They would probably know anyways.''_

 _''I'll find a way to get through that, but for now, I guess I'm done shouting about this race. Lois, where are you?!''_

 _''...Thanks, Peter.'' Brian's look of regret couldn't have looked stronger._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don was just feeling the tiredness that he had to deal with, as the sunset was just really getting started and the editors had to get to work and making this episode 45 minutes long.

''Well, that's it for today's episode, as villains got an good penalty...''

Yuri and Ryo were just ready to taunt their saboteurs, as they were just making sure that they knew who they were.

''...some frontrunners dropped a ton of places...''

Shawn and Jasmine were just looking at each other in fustration, trying to find any solutions.

''...and three teams that have already made their confessional are being sent home, but there's still more race to come in the next episode of...''

Stewie was just giving a deadpan stare, as Brian was just trying to carry him back to the place that would be able to send them home.

''...The Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

 **To be continued in the sixth episode, where the second hottest continent in the world, manages to get its first country in this season and this country may have a lot of people speaking Portugese!**

 **And there's also a secret about the flights that are currently numbered, as said country doesn't really do direct flights to Rotterdam!**

 **Flight #1 with the players that are getting top priority:**

 **1st: Mercenaries (Ralf & Clark)**  
 **2nd: Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee)**  
 **3rd: Reality Show Villains (Heather & Alejandro)**  
 **4th: Fast Friends (Sonic & Knuckles)**  
 **5th: Mutants (Wolverine & Gambit)**  
 **6th: Fox Couple (Tails & Zoey)**  
 **7th: Heroic Plumbers (Mario & Luigi)**  
 **8th: Simple Survivalists (Jasmine & Shawn)**  
 **9th: Evil Geniuses (Eggman & Boxman)**  
 **10th: Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **11th: Teen Agents (Kim & Ron)**  
 **12th: Prosecutors (Franziska & Edgeworth)**  
 **13th: Unlikely Friends (Shingo & Benimaru)**  
 **14th: Fashion Bloggers (Tom & Jen)**  
 **15th: Kid Heroes (Kaio & Dendy)**  
 **16th: Skeleton Brothers (Sans & Papyrus)**  
 **17th: Bounty Hunters (Samus & ''Captain'' Douglas Jay Falcon)**  
 **18th: Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **19th: Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
 **20th: Monster Girls (Morrigan & Felicia)**  
 **21st: Reluctant Partners (Pete & Mortimer)**  
 **22nd: Supportive Friends (Alya & Nino)**  
 **23rd: Strange Siblings (Carly & Spencer)**  
 **24th: Karate Siblings (Ryo & Yuri)**  
 **25th: Tough Old Guys (Barker & Stromboli)**  
 **26th: Reality Show Heroes (Gwen & Leshawna)**  
 **27th: Odd Combination (Dawn & Brick)**  
 **28th: Bodega Workers (Rad & Enid)**  
 **29th: Police Officers (Nick & Judy)**  
 **30th: Stumbling Pirates (Hook & Smee)**

 **Flight #2 with the players that get a bit of a delay:**

 **31st: Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**  
 **32nd: Questionable Heroes (K' & Maxima)**  
 **33rd: Teenage Warriors (Kasumi & Xiangfei)**  
 **34th: Karate Rivals (Ryu & Ken)**  
 **35th: Lonely Warriors (Jack & Johnny)**  
 **36th: Park Workers (Modrecai & Rigby)**  
 **37th: Reliable Partners (Chun-Li & Cammy)**  
 **38th: Obscure Warriors (Sho & Gai)**  
 **39th: Demon Hunters (Dante & Trish)**  
 **40th: Treasure Hunters (Wario & Waluigi)**  
 **41st: Rich Sisters (Tori & Trina)**  
 **42nd: Adult Best Friends (Fry & Bender)**  
 **43rd: Idiot Brothers (Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu)**  
 **44th: Angry Critics (Critic & Nerd)**  
 **45th: The Fighting Ladies (King & Mai)**  
 **46th: Tough Guys (Shen & Kukri)**  
 **47th: Old-School Brothers (Barry & Adam)**  
 **48th: New-School Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
 **49th: Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
 **50th: Older Sisters (Leni & Lori)**  
 **51st: Young Mutants (Kitty Pryde & Kurt)**  
 **52nd: Secret Agents (Kitty Katswell & Dudley)**  
 **53rd: Graffiti Skaters (Beat & Gum)**  
 **54th: Good Couple (Mickey & Minnie)**  
 **55th: Dating Heroes (Joe & Sylvia)**  
 **56th: High-Speed Drifters (Takumi & Itsuki)**

 **Flight #3 with the laggards that get their big delay:**

 **57th: High-School Runners (Tomo & Kagura)**  
 **58th: Military Strategists (Sami & Max)**  
 **59th: Young Detectives (Daphne & Velma)**  
 **60th: Wrestler and Promoter (Hugo & Poison)**  
 **61st: Hard-Working Kids (Ed & Rolf)**  
 **62nd: The Thief And The Agent (Sly & Carmelita)**  
 **63rd: Camp Councillors (Emma & Xander)**  
 **64th: Brave Bears (Panda & Grizz)**  
 **65th: The Mechanical Fighters (Peacock & Big Band)**  
 **66th: Girly Best Friends (Candace & Staci)**  
 **67th: Stretchy Pugilists (Spring Man & Ribbon Girl)**  
 **68th: Zombie Fighters (Frank & Chuck)**  
 **69th: Strong Friends (Buu & Hercule)**  
 **70th: Undersea Buddies (Spongebob & Patrick)**  
 **71st: Rude Dudes (Phil & Jack)**  
 **72nd: Survivalists (Shawn & Jasmine)**  
 **73rd: Cup Brothers (Cuphead & Mugman)**  
 **74th: Best Female Friends (Katie & Sadie)**  
 **75th: High-School Fighters (Batsu & Hinata)**  
 **76th: Contrasting Siblings (Dexter & Dee Dee)**  
 **77th: Father & Son (Hank & Bobby)**  
 **78th: Angry Critics (Nostalgia Critic & The Nerd)**  
 **79th: Performing Animals (Alex & Marty)**  
 **80th: Puzzle Solvers (Maguro & Sig) **  
**81st: Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

 **Flying home on their own/Already flown home:**

 **82nd: Dimension Travellers (Star & Marco, Current Episode)**  
 **83rd: Miniature Duo (Brian & Stewie, Current Episode)**  
 **84th: Questionable Duo (Spy & Pyro, Current Episode)**  
 **85th: Friendly Heroes (Athena & Kensou, Episode 4)**  
 **86th: Fast Squirrels (Surly & Andie, Episode 4)**  
 **87th: Dumb Roomates (Chris & Zach, Episode 3)**  
 **88th: Odd Jobbers (Gintoki & Kagura, Episode 3)**  
 **89th: Wrestling Tigers (Armour King & King, Episode 2)**  
 **90th: Old Magicians (Merlin & Mim, Episode 2)**  
 **91st: Awkward Brothers (PJ & Gabe, Episode 1)**  
 **92nd: Bad Friends (Chloe & Sabrina** **, Episode 1)**

 **Basically, watch out for the sixth episode, because it's not going to come out anytime soon, due to the thing not being properly set-up, especially with the challenges not really being prepared!**

 **Because of this, the space between episodes might either get shorter or longer!**


	41. Episode 6-1: Clash Of The Heat!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 6: Angolan Grafting Goals!**  
 **Part 1: Clash of The Heat!**

 **Well, it's officially a new episode, so, uh, you guys can cheer for that, because there's more of this race with** _ **way**_ **too many teams battling it out for a prize that really fits this race!**

 **In the last episode, rivalries were kicked up, wherever it made sense to bring them on or out of spite or even stupider reasons!**

 **In this episode, those battles, along with the alliances, are going to heat up in accordance with the country that they're going to...Angola, which is where the next two challenges are set up by Don!**

 **Is this where the host finally regrets what he's doing and still tries his hardest to host it to the next level!**

 **Who knows, because Don definitely knows what his regrets are and they're probably got something to do with the colorful cast that inhabits this show!**

 **What is definitely know that this I'm going to try and get at least two parts out every month and no, this promise isn't guranteed this month, if only because it's close to December and December might be a similar situation to this month!**

* * *

Don was just back for a new episode, where there was just going to be a lot more race and he had something to probably speed things up by a little bit.

''Last time on the Super Ridonculous Race, there was definitely a lot going down in Rotterdam, complete with about 84 teams that were going into this cheesy leg with their flaws and skills.''

Sonic and Knuckles were both shown just speeding off like nothing else really mattered, contrasting with Rad and Enid taking a bit of a break for no apparent reason.

''With tons of pictures that show themselves, a lot of cheese that is probably somewhere and tandem bikes that could only be used by the Ridonculous Racers in such a spectacular way!''

Drake and Josh were just shown trying to find their bike, as Chet and Lorenzo were just running their way from said bike.

''Along with several dishonorable players...''

Wario and Waluigi were just shown carrying their wheel like they were discovering some important treat,

''...and many honorable players...''

Barry and Adam were both just shown trying to help the other brotherly duo

''...there was bound to be more eliminations like usual and this time, the three teams that were sent home and they were very expressive!''

Brian and Stewie were both looking dissapointed.

Spy was just looking for some revenge, while Pyro couldn't really make an expression with his mask on.

Star and Marco were definitely having a little bit of a smile, as they were both just fist-bumping their friends/

''But today, it doesn't really matter, we've got a new location to make sure that these duos are thorough about this one. Are they going to feel the burn? What kind of burns will they feel? That burning question is going to be answered in...''

It still zoomed into Don's face, despite the sun being especially bright.

''...The Super Ridonculous Race!''

* * *

There was an intro and I don't know if I should do it or not, but Don was back at Vlaardingen, where the previous leg ended and the sun was definitely high in the sky, as it was 10:30am, where this was truly recorded, as the first team was just showing up slightly early.

''Today, the remaining 81 teams, including our first place team, the soldiers that everybody is going to respect, are going to a new location using two completely different means of transportation!'' Don announced, as Ralf and Clark, the former having a stronger tan than usual, were just ready to hit the top of the Don Box.

 _*The Mercenaries' confessional*_

 _Ralf and Clark were looking to create a new plan._

 _''It's a miracle that we weren't on the receiving end of a tactic. A good chunk fo the leading teams are legitmately unstable.'' Clark was just losing his cool temporarily. ''But we'll mitigate.''_

 _''And we'll be having a good time and trying to beat the rest!'' Ralf was just keeping it in a good mood. ''Looks like we've got a lot ahead to deal with.''_

 _*The Kid Heroes' confessional*_

 _Kaio and Dendy were just feeling pretty relaxed about their situation._

 _''Hey, mom, Mr. Gar, other guys that are watching this, I didn't really know I could make it this far as a team.'' Kaio was just looking back on the previous five episodes. ''And I think we're going to make it quite a distance!''_

 _''Though, there's probably the chance that we're going to hit a wall of another team using their strategy to sabotage us and the challenges being too hard, but that won't matter for a while.'' Dendy was just analysing to the extreme. ''Kaio, do not worry, I think we'll get past it somehow!''_

 _''Dendy, I don't think we should be worrying about that! Let's just worry about how we're gonna have fun!'' Kaio just put it into layman's terms and keeping it simple._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Clark lightly tapped it to get the intel on the next part of this race, as four other teams were just watching him.

''Colonel, the next location is Angola.''

''If this race says anything, this is going to be one hell of a test.'' Ralf didn't hold back from using the swear words.

Don managed to change the scene entirely to a greenscreen showing the obvious country.

''Angola is an country in Africa that is always a strange combination of stuff, having a combined Portguese and African culture, leading to good things like semba music and the dance of kizomba, which somehow messed me up.''

It changed back to Vlaardingen, which had teams reading their way into the second half of the tip.

''I've also got something that are going to make the teams a little surprised. But other than that, the teams much reach the area of Cidade Alta, which is where our first challenge takes place in.''

Ralf, Clark and now the rest of the top five were reading parts of the tips seperately, but all of them got the same gist.

''So, are we going back to the airport?'' Jacques asked. ''And there's only two flights that are an hour apart?!''

''What's a good race if it doesn't loop back?'' Knuckles was just trying to give a jokey comment.

''A speed race, baby.'' Sonic was just given a quick high-five by Knuckles.

''That must be all you're good at.'' Heather petuantly fired back. ''I've got the taxi to prove it!''

''Do you know who you're hanging with?'' Knuckles just asked seriously, as he saw that the ice dancers was just in the same taxi.

Heather and Alejandro were both somehow sharing a taxi with Jacques and Josee by pure accident, as they were just both slightly horrified at meeting each other once again.

''We've got some time to talk and we're probably going to be crammed in for a while.'' Jacques was just genuinely ready to bring

''And honestly, you two would probably be solid alliance partners.'' Josee added in there.

''I like the way you're thinking.'' Heather was feeling confindent about this team up. ''So, alliance?''

''I can definitely agree to that.'' Alejandro just put it in there.

The now-allied taxi was just going on a ride with a lot of the other taxis that were just causing some unusual traffic, as Sonic and Knuckles were just hanging with the mutants, who were just okay with their presence towards the airport, especially since they didn't really interact with each other that much.

''So, you talk often?'' Gambit asked. ''No, you definitely always talk often.''

''...Wow, you really know me.'' Sonic was just shrugging. ''I'm guessing you're a card game pro.''

''What gave it away?'' Gambit just accidentally dropped a whole bunch of cards.

''I kinda remember what a gambit is from that one time that Tails owned me.'' Sonic was being relaxed in the car. ''...I think, also those cards right there.''

''Come on, I was just trying to hold them.''

''Dude, you wanna share those cards?'' Knuckles was just riding shotgun to Wolverine. ''I don't know how to play 'em, but I got nothing better to do.''

''And that's why you're not gonna play 'em, you idiot.'' Wolverine just suggested.

 _*The Teen Agents' confessional*_

 _Ron and Kim were both pretty sure that the taxi was just crazy._

 _''Wow, it's going to be really bad for everyone, when they realize that I've got our secret plan that's going to kick butt!''_

 _''In the next leg.'' Kim added something quickly. ''And the one after that one.''_

 _''But we've discussed it and we're going with my plan.'' Ron was just crossing his own arms in his own satisfaction._

 _''Actually, it's just our plan.'' Kim corrected him._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don cut back to the former flight two teams, as they were just all barrelling for the best position in their taxis, no matter how many of them were just going to be stuck in traffic.

''Bro, we've got a chance to tie with the best team ever!'' Chet exclaimed.

''Not if we get slowed down by another team.'' Lorenzo just added in, as he was confindent that he wasn't going to get dragged down.

Chet and Lorenzo were just both hanging out with Joe and Sylvia, who were just outrunning them if the heroes' speed was anything to go by.

The Pirates were definitely able to make sure that the second fastest team was just hanging out with them.

''Alright, first flight, here we come! Seriously, our skills combined are going to be...combined skills.'' Dante took a look at the pirates mid-sentence.

''I do have skills, you inhuman fool!''

''Hey, that's half-human to you, cowardly pirate.''

''I'm not a coward, you son of a...blige water!''

The rest of the cab riders were definitely a little bit shaken up by the experience, as Trish was just a very unsurprised girl that was just trying to make sure that the two boys were just having an nice old time.

Smee, however, was just weirdly scared of the two just getting each other really hurt, as he was just hanging out in the front, trying to make sure that things were good at the back.

''Er, taxi man, I'm sure that this isn't going to go any further than insults.'' Smee just checked the back.

 _*The Karate Rivals' confessional*_

 _Ryu and Ken were just both a little bit shook by what they were about to say._

 _''Okay, so you know those pirate guys that barely made in 30th? I swear the captain and Dante were just having a bit of a friendly fight and let's just say it turned unfriendly.'' Ken was just keeping it very casual._

 _''Basically, they were just angrily staring at each other...and creating a annoying aura that's probably already dwindled.'' Ryu told the audience._

 _''Heh, I'm glad that we got those lonely warrior guys. They've got a great friendship for guys that never met each other before the race.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Don was just very sure the 55 teams that were able to have a chance to get to the airport, to get a chance to get some new first flight tickets, as all of them were not having a good time getting to the airport.

Fortunately, the bad times weren't restricted to the parts of the taxi rides that were just a little bit too long and because of this, the drama was starting to move into the actual airport, regardless if there was just not a lot of problems with some duos.

''While there might only be 40 tickets for the first flight, the teams finally managed to have a peaceful time...compared to the rest of the race.'' Don stated, as Tails and Zooey were just giving a deadpan stare to Gai Tendo's mocking of their foxiness. ''But there's still front runners that are just giving some more drama where it doesn't matter.''

Unfortunately, due to some routing problems, there was only about ten teams piling up in line and these guys were also somewhat competitive about their position.

''Alright, it's going to be do or die right about now!'' Sonic exclaimed, as he was just right behind Wolverine.

''Sonic, do these tickets have bombs in them?''

''That's just...a crazy...something.''

''Yeah, that would really be something!''

''Knuckles, what have you been doing and why did you do that?''

Knuckles was just looking blankly at Sonic with slightly reddened eyes, as the hedgehog wasn't looking too optimistic about this one and Knuckles was just sure that he didn't do anything crazy.

''I was just trying to use my think muscle!'' Knuckles exclaimed.

''Yep and that made no sense.'' Heather loudly added in, looking sideways at the echidna. ''Try harder next time.''

Sonic and Knuckles were definitely a little bit miffed, but it wasn't anything too heated, as in total contrast to the ice dancers, who were just behind Gwen and Leshawna and just in front of Heather and Alejandro and as a result, all three teams were not having a good time.

''Wow, even I can tell that this is very unfortunate.'' Gwen was just trying to cut through the awkwardness.

''Thanks, captain obvious, although I'd say it's really tense.'' Heather clearly wanted to do something else.

''Does it really matter in the end when you're just waiting in line? Getting the gold really matters, though.'' Josee's anger was just shown through her eyes.

''I dunno why y'all so angry at each other.'' Leshawna wasn't one to care for old drama. ''Heather, get over yourself.''

''Yeah right, Leshawna. It's not as if I'm still living in the past.''

''Oh, you both are living in the past with your games!''

''This is now and now, your face makes me pity you.'' Heather's enjoyment of the argument was just making some other people annoyed.

''I got the same feelings here.'' Leshawna's calm was also shining through.

''You can't do that!''

''Don't care.''

The Karate Rivals and The Lonely Warriors were both teams that were just relatively calm compared to the trio of reality TV professionals that were a foot ahead of them.

''Wow, that's something.'' Ken was just a little bit more excited.

''Honestly, the drama should stopped a year ago.'' Jack was just reminicing on watching the show. ''It must feel like an obligation of some kind.''

''Or maybe, Heather's just got the worst...things in her mind.'' Johnny badly described, as his arm muscles were definitely uncovered, as he threw off his shirt to reveal a grey tank top. ''Johnny's got muscles to make you focus.''

''Wow, you're going for the low blow.'' Ken was just keeping on waiting. ''It kinda doesn't surprise me.''

''It's also not surprising that the queen bee would do some cheating.'' Morty added in a comment from quite a ways away.

''This doesn't really involve you and it probably shouldn't.'' Jack just calmly told him, as the line wasn't looking too...stable.

''Alright, then it's your problem.''

''...It already is my problem.'' Jack waited a moment to respond, looking a little more thoughtful than usual.

Jacques and Josee were a spot right behind them, as the former was just ridiculously annoyed and the latter was just trying to find out what was going on.

 _*The Grandfather's and Grandson's confessional*_

 _Rick looked very bored, which isn't really that normal, but Morty was angry and that was only slightly more normal._

 _''Gee, Morty, I know you have no idea what the fuck you're doing, but you..you could've let me in.'' Rick was just drinking a strong cup of orange juice, throwing a burp right after._

 _''Come on, I don't want our asses to get arrested or get kicked out.'' Morty was just angrily worried. ''And we've got some asses to kick out!''_

 _''Yeah.'' Rick wasn't too convinced, punctuated by the burp. ''You're definitely going to kick ass.''_

 _''Of couse I am!''_

 _*The Bodega Workers' confessional*_

 _Rad and Enid were both slightly confused and slightly excited._

 _''Man, if there was popcorn I would've ate most of it.'' Rad was just hyped for the drama._

 _''You would've left some for me anyways.'' Enid was in a pretty similar mood._

 _''Heh, that's true. I wonder how the alliance is doing?''_

 _''It's doing pretty nice, because we've a good strategy!'' Rad was just not seeing the confindence from Enid. ''What, it's too good?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The second flight teams that were previously set for a third one were now departing as fast they could, as their speed was just really getting to their own heads, but not without Don adding his own words to the competition.

''With the rest of the teams finishing their wait to get to the airport, it's anyone game to see who could get out of the traffic the earliest!'' Don announced, as the female best friends and the survivalists were just stuck in the same taxi.

This taxi was definitely a little bit faster than the rest, but it didn't really matter in the face of the competition.

''So, like, Katie has been my BFF for half of my life and it's been one crazy event after another, in between all of the cool times!'' Sadie was just really excited to tell her story.

''And those times were very hard to get through, but we still made it through as the best female friends!'' Katie was just ready to go-over some past events.

''One time-''

''I don't think I'm the right person to be telling you this, but this is really getting us through the traffic.'' Shawn was just looking relaxed, as he was seeing a lot of vehicles heading to the airport.

''Oh, yeah...I don't remember it being too busy two days ago.'' Katie exclaimed.

''Or yesterday.'' Jasmine added. ''I didn't even know that this season could even do this.''

''Honestly, I'm glad that we're in the same taxi.'' Shawn was just really looking relaxed. ''There's _crazier_ contestants in the other taxis compared to me!''

''Come on, it's not actually that crazy, because it's just-'' Sadie managed to see something that was just chaotic, as Sam and Tomo were just both fighting in the same taxi. ''-reality TV.''

''Yep, of course, they'd get the craziest contestants to be on here.'' Shawn was just crossing his arms confindently. ''Is it weird than I'm kinda excited.''

''No way!'' Katie exclaimed.

 _*The Babysitters' confessional*_

 _Sam really had some messy hair, as Cat's hair was just still looking pretty clean._

 _''Sam, did you really have to fight that girl?'' Cat was just really dissapointed._

 _''Uh, yeah, because she started it anyways.'' Sam was just crossing his own arms._

 _''I couldn't really see anything, but I bet you started it.''_

 _''And that's a bet you're going to lose!'' Sam was just ready to get it started. ''Five dollars?''_

 _''I don't want to do the bet now.'' Cat's confindence was just knocked out of her._

 _*The High-School Runners' confessional*_

 _Kagura was really angry and really stupified by her partner's Tomo dirty taxi duel._

 _''Hey, I swear she was starting this with her ADHD stuff and I'm just hyperactive! I just told her that she's going to be a criminal forever and we went back and fourth with some great insults and then we're just throwing some good punches!'' Tomo was just ridiculously angry, as her hands were just pounded together. ''She's going to get Tomo's skills!''_

 _Tomo was just running out of the confessional._

 _''...She's like this half of the time.'' Kagura was just jabbing her thumb to Tomo's chair._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

However, the upper half of the leaderboard were on their way to Angola, which is also a very oil-rich country in its own right and they were ready to discuss some important strategy that wasn't just making the best throws into the popcorn.

Speaking of getting the best throws into popcorn, Modercai was just doing that with some accuracy, as Rigby was just watching the second season.

Kaio was just attempting to catch it on the other side, as he and Dendy were just a row ahead of them, also watching the same show.

''Er, come on, just watch the show like the rest of us!'' Rigby was just fustrated by Mordecai's throw.

''No, I'm not just going to give up and plus the popcorn is free.'' Modrecai was just relatively calm.

''It's not free!''

''They said it was free, dude.'' Mordecai just did an off-handed throw, as Kaio managed to get it perfectly in his mouth. ''And look what happened!''

''I got thrown some popcorn and it kinda tastes really salty!'' Kaio noted, still being in a good mood.

''Dude, it actually worked, so you're gonna stop now?'' Rigby was still really indignant about the popcorn.

''Yeah, dude.'' Modrecai was just really looking satisified, as the blue jay was just chilling in there.

Rigby was just crossing his own arms, really impressed by his friend's own long throw, as Dendy was definitely analyising that throw with her own glasses that were working relatively well.

''It shouldn't work, but the angle saved it in the end! I guess that what happens when you take a look.'' Dendy stated, just positioning her own glasses.

''Still though, what's going to happen alliance-wise?'' Kaio nervously asked, as Dendy was actually sweating for obvious reasons.

''Things are going to get split up.'' Dendy was just seeing that Eggman was just angry.

''It's probably going to be the bad guys, dude.'' Rigby gave his opinion.

The ''bad guys'' were definitely having some trouble with a team that knew a lot about the law and this trouble was definitely foreseen by at least one part of the four teams.

This trouble was also just arriving at the scene, as Pete was just being really nervous, Mortimer regretting this one life decision and Boxman slapping him directly in the face

''I swear I did my taxes!'' Pete blurted. ''Oh, it's just one of the prosecuting players, how are you doing?''

''Not too terribly bad. Even though there isn't really much to do on this flight, I have a good seat to make sure that my team's well rested and ready to beat everyone else and the fools that you have in your alliance.'' Franziska's confindence was very apparent and just making Boxman uneasy.

''Trust me, it's not exactly the best alliance, but we do have friendship on our side and it's actually good, aside from the Coachman guy.'' Pete was just casually talking things out. ''Honestly, I suspect that he's up to some _very_ criminal dealings!''

''Well, I am someone that can actually see a potential criminial a mile away and I am sure that at least half of your alliance actually did some crimes.''

''Okay, but you're the lady that had fake verdicts to your name, so you'd be a hypocrite and-'' Pete was just trying to keep it cool.

''-Your personality is just not good, so just get yourself back to your seat.'' Boxman threw an insult that was definitely burning a ton. ''And I'll be the faker!''

''Good job.'' Eggman had some sleepy sarcasm. ''You didn't just insult yourself.''

''Hey, at least I did something!''

''Tell me later when you're sleepy.'' Eggman's smirk was just very obnoxious.

Pete and Mortimer were definitely just having a fun time in the plane, as they were just watching another season of the Ridonculous Race, albeit not without Eggman and Boxman almost being loud boys.

 _*The Stumbling Pirates' confessional*_

 _Hook and Smee were very confused in general, the latter less so._

 _''...Cap'n, what should I do? I don't even know what this alliance is, but it's still good.'' Mr. Smee was just really confused. ''I think everybody's having fun.''_

 _''It's not meant to be fun and it's meant to be a place for pirates and the worst people!'' Hook declared, clearly half-asleep. ''We don't need a ship in this race!''_

 _''Actually, I think we should get one.''_

 _''Smee, we have nothing and we don't need a boney ship!''_

 _Smee looked relatively scared and his confusion didn't go away._

 _*The Bodega Heroes' confessional*_

 _Rad and Enid were both just being relaxed and really confused._

 _''Man, that's what I love about this one! You can't even keep up with all the drama unless it's super long!'' Rad was just, once again, really excited. ''I mean, there's new rivalries, new alliances and some new techniques.''_

 _''Cool, I'm guessing you've got many new techniques.'' Enid was just smiling calmly._

 _''Come on, I've got a lot and I think I'll show you guys one-'' Rad was just casually talking, as Enid's eyes opened so suddenly. ''-Enid, it's probably legal, trust me!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The rest of the teams, including the 15 or so teams that didn't make the first flight, despite being on the best pace to make it, were just booking their tickets for the second flight and this time, it was...the exact same problem as before.

''Yeah, there's a lot of waiting for the teams that were left behind and these teams are enjoying their time with each other!'' Don was just cutting to Katie and Sadie fighting for a seat with Phil and Jack. ''They're also ready to talk strategy.''

''Hah, you're not on the first flight!'' Tomo exclaimed.

''We're both in the same situation anyways and I'm calm as a cucumber!'' Gai was just talking it up.

''No, you're not because you're still trying to proclaim that you're calm!'' Tomo's calmness was practically non-existent.

''Alright.'' Gai's smile looked pretty calm for being a fighting personality out of the ring. ''So, I got you mad and you're clearly talking nonsense for obvious reason.

''Yes, you did and I'm not talking nonsense! we're going to throw it back in Angola, just to make sure that-'' Tomo was just ridiculously angry.

''-Come on, I think we can handle these guys easily.'' Kagura was just ready to get it going. ''Sho, are you going to say something?''

''Yes and trust me, it's going to be something big.'' Sho was just ready to say his powerful statement. ''With our combined skills, our sanity and probably some other things, we're going to be less obscure!''

Gai and Sho were definitely sure that they were just convicing people, as the former struck a pose that was just showing his own fists and the latter taking a more serious pose that was partially inspired by his karate skills.

''Honestly, I actually want you guys to be less obscure.'' Kagura just stated, as her partner raised a fistbump to someone. ''So, we're gonna give it our best.''

''All right. You guys really are motivated enough to battle with us!'' Sho just gave Tomo's fistbump his acceptance. ''We're ready to do the same thing!''

Sho, Gai, Kagura and Tomo were definitely starting their rivalry peacefully, as they were just about to get their ticket to Angola, which was a country that would be able to handle a lot of rivalries, theirs included.

However, even if this was fake, some rivalries were just meant to be loud enough, so that the entire airport could hear whatever Karamatsu and Candace was doing and they were definitely doing some kind of performance.

''Come on, you're trying to pull one over on me and I know what it is!'' Candace shouted.

''Honestly, I'm just trying to get another alliance that's not that serious!'' Karamatsu shouted. ''And plus you should know it's hotter than you think.''

''Hey, that doesn't mean you can wear 90's sunglasses like that!'' Candace was just referring to the blue hoodie wearing guy's eyewear shifting.

''Hey, I don't mind doing things for you, but that ain't gonna be alright.'' Karamatsu was just taking off his glasses for a second or two.

''It's just my opinion.'' Candace was just really stunned. ''I actually don't mind it.''

Candace was just feeling Karamatsu's accidental pressure wash all over her, when all of a sudden, Staci and Jyushimatsu were just having a very simple time of just waiting.

''Er, what's going on? Seriously, your brother couldn't stop hitting on a girl, if he tried.'' Staci was just noticing Candace's very apparent cringe.

''Yeah, he's kinda like that...half of the time, but he's still a very cool brother when you get to know him.'' Jyushimatsu's strangely calm mood was just confusing Staci. ''Do they play baseball in Angola?!''

''Not really!''

''Cool!''

Staci and Jyushimatsu were just right next to their team players, as they were both trying to handle what they've already started and Karamatsu's self-portrait vest was there, making the rest of them stare.

''Are you going to not wear it.''

''Hey, honey.'' Karamatsu was just not exactly attracting good attention, as Jasmine and Emma gave a glare. ''How are you doing?!''

Karamatsu didn't exactly get a warm welcome, despite his very apparent coolness still being shown along with his vest and his open deep blue shirt.

''That's so bad, it's good again...and I don't even know which one is good!'' Emma was just struggling to put on how bad it is.

''Oof, that vest needs to get burnt.'' Jasmine just commented.

Karamatsu was just really shocked, although his sunglasses were definitely hiding it in sheer confindence.

 _*Emma's confessional*_

 _Emma was just editing the pictures, as she was just ready to show it._

 _''Come on, it's actually a fashion disaster of self-indulgence! It's like the worst best thing ever!'' Emma proclaimed, as she was just editing things on the phone._

 _*Hinata's confessional*_

 _Hinata was just looking bothered._

 _''I know that Karamatsu's not the worst person to hang around with, but he's definitely not a good guy.'' Hinata was just ridiculously nervous._

 _*Karamatsu's confessional*_

 _The 20-year old man with mostly angled sunglasses looked strangely beat up for no apparent reason._

 _''I don't know why, but I guess I'm just not that cool! I still got the Karamatsu Girls!'' He exclaimed, just taking a look back on the situation in the subtitles. ''I've got to do something!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''While the flight two teams are now quite a bit into their plane ride to Luanda, warts and all...''

* * *

Landing in Angola, made all 41 teams consider what their next move was, thanks to the dryness of the country and the heat that was just quickly following the lack of humidity on this day, but every single move didn't count this time around, thanks to a few generous people.

''...Flight number one is way ahead and all of those teams have landed in Angola, making room for some more of the hottest competition on reality TV!'' Don kept it going, as Luanda was definitely a new place to compete in.

41 teams have already landed, as they were just feeling the obnoxious heat that was already in the airport and some of the ones with big mouths didn't help their case.

Ryu, Ken, Ryo and Yuri managed to get tips very easily for both of their teams, despite Pete accidentally hitting the button thrice to just get it out, thanks to somewhat shoddy construction.

''Geez, talk about getting lucky.'' Ken was just feeling the luck factor. ''We just barely got tickets.''

''Yeah, tell me about it.'' Ryo's muscles were looking...slightly beaten. ''It's just plane tickets.''

''Hey, be happy that we did get plane tickets!'' Ryu was just ridiculously nervous. ''It's not like some other cases.''

''Yeah, Kasumi really needs a chill place to focus her efforts! And then we're going full-on!'' Yuri proclaimed.

''Woo, doing the same thing here!'' Ken was just giving a respectful fist bump to the karate lady, as she gave one. ''Alright, who's going to be first?''

''Well, you should take a guess.'' Ryo was just pointing to himself.

''My brother and me are gonna really overtake you two!'' Yuri was just ridiculously happy about the competition.

''At least we're all putting one hundred percent into this one.'' Ryu was just keeping himself prepared, but there was already taxis that were gone. ''Taxi!''

Both teams were actually sharing a minibus, as it was a very bright blue and white bus that had enough space for twelve people, roughly six troublesome teams that just wanted to get a head start on the competition.

The rest of the minivan-riding duos were definitely a variation of a troublesome duo, as the overly competitive karate teams were joined by the fastest friends, the only team that were completely foxes, the gold-medal hungry ice dancers and the stepbrothers, clearly a combination for world peace.

''Chet, there's some doo doo heads clearly trying to taunt us!'' Lorenzo was just being really smug.

''Dude, that's our intention, so you're not wrong.'' Sonic was just keeping with the smug smirk.

''Hold on, we've got better ones for you!'' Chet added to his brother's drama starting with the potential to turn into a taunt-fest.

''I kinda don't want to hear them.'' Knuckles was just a little burn-out on the insults.

''Knux, resistance is futile. Plus, you've got some good ones.'' Sonic was just annoying his friend Knuckles.

''Really?''

Chet and Lorenzo were definitely starting to question wherever they should've taunted extra hard or not, but in the back, the foxes and the ice dancers were not happy with the result.

''Hold on, why is the driving so...illegal?'' Jacques was just feeling every single bump.

''Because he can clearly see that the competition needs to be outran, no matter what!'' Josee's passion was just starting to make Jacques' eyes roll. ''Oh, Jacques, it's not that hard.''

''We don't need to run a red light, though.''

''See!'' Tails just shouted in between there.

''Jacques is very right, I swear we're stuck in traffic again...'' Zoey wasn't looking too happy. ''And I heard the views are great from the beach!''

''I can already see the ocean, although it's a little shaky.'' Tails was just trying to be an reassuring fox.

''Aw, thanks!''

''You're welcome.'' Tails was just wanting to be talkative. ''Josee, what's up?''

''Trying to make this cab go faster.'' Josee's mind was actually cool. ''Although, you'd serve well to take tips for me.''

''Honestly, I'd think your tips would be useless either way.''

''Have you even heard them yet?'' Josee was just being slightly accusatory, as Tails was just slightly intimidated.

''Not really, but sometimes personalities can be a great warning!'' Tails just had a smirk, as his partner was just worried. ''I guess you're not exactly the best one.''

Both teams weren't really talking to each other, as so much adding to the noise that was just making some of the front-runners regret just not vetting their fellow cab riders.

''When the first challenge is going to be revealed, there's probably going to be some people that have their eyes on the prize, peace and potshots...''

Coachman and Franziska were just both giving each other glares, as Edgeworth and Stromboli were stuck next to each other, despite coming in earlier than it should be.

''Heh, you're just intimidated by my presence.'' Coachman's evil smile rose up again.

''No, I'd rather not be situated next to an criminal.'' Franziska was just standing her ground.

''...especially the peace, because we've got some challenges that are going to be done on a hot day in Angola on...The Super Ridonculous Race!'' Don finished, as his teeth just flashed into a quick transition.

* * *

 **To be continued in the second part, where the first challenge reveals its true nature, as the either-or part of it wasn't much of a mystery, but the meat of the challenge truly is a mystery!**

 **Complete with new rivalries and some other problems, the next part will come some time in December, though don't expect it to be too early, as there's a lot of challenging battles within the next two tasks!**


	42. Update 4: Close To Christmas!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **The ''Close To Christmas'' Update!**

* * *

I kinda have no idea what I'm doing in this part and because of that, I'm updating Total Drama: The Big One to be better and contain some additional content in every single chapter and also because of that, I'd rather not surprise people, but there's actually a new contestant in the game and he's...yeah.

Anyways, instead of padding this out to infinity and back, I'm just going to tell you some random things about this story that you should kinda know, but isn't really necessary to know.

One, is that Episode 6 part 2 is definitely coming out this year, as it's definitely happening for the most part and I've got a lot of work done on it, but there's a lot of work to do on it, especially with many of the characters.

Two, Part 3 isn't that likely to come out in 2018, though it's going to come out iin very early 2019 and trust me, it should be coming out slightly faster than Part 2, which isn't that impressive, when you consider that it has currently taken about 17 days to come out.

Three, the roster would still be weird no matter when it comes out, due to the really strange nature of this story and it would be even stranger than before. Also, some of the rivalries are really going to change a lot based if a certain team was changed.

Four, I'll try and put out Part 2 in this year, but there's no gurantee that it won't contain an either-or and it's actually a bit of a contradiction. There's an Either-Or, it's still really hot, as the teams try to compete using a cutting knife and a chopping knife.

And that's it for the four random things that wasn't made as a consequence of me taking too long, so until then, I'll still be hard at work, trying to make it finished.

* * *

 **To be continued in Episode 6 Part 2, where there will be more of the ridiculous racing that defines this story and the heat will become somewhat unbearable for a lot of people and unbearable for a surprising amount of people!**


	43. Episode 6-2: Carve Out The Angolan Food

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 6: Angolan Grafting Goals!**  
 **Part 2: Carve Out The Food!**

 **Honestly, I probably need to speed up the production of these chapters or else, things are going to be slow for you guys and I don't want that to happen and this is definitely one of my favourite stories to write overall!**

 **So, here's the first challenge that's in the African country that speaks Portugese and this time, it contains two challenges, which isn't too novel of an idea!**

 **But which team will come out on top and crush all of their rivals or rather, make their performance really stand out, in this challenge?**

 **Wherever it's from the bad guys alliance, the good guys alliance, the other alliances or from a team with an alliances, Don's here to bring the hosting on!**

 **Also, the chance of two chapters in this month is about 20/80 and I'm going to try and put it as soon as I can, considering my other stories and RL as a factor, so enjoy this one!**

* * *

All 81 teams, were just completely sure that this challenge was going to be a special one and the remaining 40 that were in the air were all completely sure that this flight was definitely going to land soon.

Spring Man being one of them, as he was just feeling his nerves tense up, as Ribbon Girl's spirit was definitely trying to sleep.

''Man, it's going to be rough dealing with you guys.'' Shawn was just as nervous.

''I'm litterally a guy with stretchy arms, so it shouldn't be that hard.'' Spring Man just told him.

''It's good when you can hold things in them.'' Shawn was just giving the thumbs up. ''I mean you can hold things in them, right?''

''Yeah, why?'' Spring Man was just reaching out for his drink like it was nothing.

''...Because I'll think of something!'' Shawn was just looking inspired to do things that were beating him up.

Spring Man and Shawn went their ways, feeling really inspired to do some more racing of the technical kind, even if the former didn't really know how to do strategy that well.

However, things were just heating up with some of the most confusing pick up lines that were known to some of the players on this plane.

''Hey, bitch, what's good?'' Phil was just making a few people dissapointed, as he was just taking a look at a not so happy Poison. ''I swing both ways, so it won't be a problem.''

''I can't believe you're actually half my size, so...'' Poison was just sure that this was plain awkward and an opportunity to get someone angry. ''...get lost.''

''Hey, I'm talking to you, bitch!'' Phil was just getting Jack to peek out of the aisle.

Poison and Hugo were rolling both of their eyes for lack of a better reaction, as the latter was not too interested in the questionable pick-up lines of a short Bronx guy that was all about the bed bending, judging from his overly long shirt.

''Yeah, bi-'' Phil was just sent packing by Jack's own hands. ''What the hell are you doing, man?!''

''She looks like that she could probably really hurt you.'' Jack was just nervously saying this, as the duo in front of them were giving some intimidating stares. ''I mean they're out there fighting people!''

''Yeah, but...''

Katie and Sadie were looking very embarrassed by the selection that were just hanging back in the second flight, as they weren't even sure what was happened, especially with another slightly suprised and very entertained team just hanging out right beside them.

 _*The Animal Agents' confessional*_

 _Kitty and Dudley were both very tired of the plane ride._

 _''Geez, I thought you were annoying when you've got nothing to do, but clearly I was wrong.'' Kitty was just rubbing her own head._

 _''Hold on, it's that bad?'' Dudley was just really surprised. ''I'm kinda sorry that my excitement just kinda becomes annoying.''_

 _''Are you really sorry.'' Kitty was just both skeptical and saddened._

 _''Uh, yeah...but I kinda can't control it. It feels crazy going through that much craziness.'' Dudley's redundant phrasing was definitely somewhat empathetic. ''Come on, let's just land there!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''With some really annoying contestants just annoying the heck out of the not so annoying contestants and somewhat obnoxious contestants on the second flight...''

* * *

The next either-or was for all of the main players that were willing to crowd up to just wait for a tip from an very Angolan-based Don Box, which was already causing its own problems from its strange presence.

There was a few teams that were actually way ahead, thanks to this driver's abilities to find a not so trafficked path, even when there's not much cars and vehicles on the location.

These guys weren't exactly the friendliest group in the race, but they weren't the worst group, especially since they gave a quick tip.

''...the first group of ten arrive at the Don Box and it's not the teams that you were expecting!'' Don was just commentating over Alya and Nino landing their way into first.

Alya just took a simple old picture of her, Nino, Tom and Jen doing some cool poses when they were just about to hit the Don Box.

''Huh, there's nothing here.'' Benimaru was just taking the opportunity to commentate on the Don Box, which had ''Oh, it's just this.''

''Come on, it's African patterns. What's not to love?'' Jennifer was just taking it on with a shrug.

While Benimaru, Jennifer, Nino and Carly were just taking their tips pretty damn quickly, the rest of them were just waiting for the challenges to be revealed through their partner's or another team's reading of small black text on the sky blue background.

Rad, Enid, Modrecai and Rigby were just trying to destress their own backs from the cramped seating, as they were just ready to get schooled in Luanda's Ciadade Alta.

''Well, let me see...dudes, it's an Either-Or!'' Nino was just surprising some people. ''Alright, Carve or Cassava...what's a cassava?''

''Just search it online.'' Alya was just trying to type it down, as Don was just waiting for the right moment to do his job.

''While they find out a cassava is, I'll explain what the challenge is all about.'' Don was just going to both challenges that were actually situated on opposite sides of each other. ''The challengers that did take the tip in either have to...''

Don was just going to an very African historian, who was just looking for some good flutes.

''...make the flutes and make it detailed enough to pass through this young fan of African history...''

The dude with a mostly clean shaven head just nodded confindently.

''...or deal with the cassava by turning it into fries, which is definitely going to take some time, especially since it needs to be properly prepared for it to be good enough to get through. Once any team successfully finishes one of the challenges..''

There was a somewhat passionate cooking woman that was just handing out the tip, along with the history guy, as they were definitely in the TV show mood.

''...they'll grab the tip and move onto the next challenge, probably with their hands dirty.''

* * *

With a fierce battle on the uprise, there was at least six teams that were going to decide good on wherever to just carefully carve out the wood into a pretty decent recreation of the flute or make fries out of cassava that had to be cut pretty well and be correctly cooked, because a choice like that would be a problem.

''Dude, you can't eat it.'' Rigby was just looking hungry. ''Why not?!''

''Because there's a lot of people that really can't eat much food in this place.'' Modrecai was just sure that his skills were good.

''Oh, yeah, but how?''

''Dude, it's kinda out of your control, but it's cool anyways.'' Nino just joined the discusssion. ''I'd pick the fries.''

''Is cassava a potato thing?'' Rad asked, as Enid wasn't about to just give up.

''Dunno.'' Enid was just seeing Rad run for the challenge.

The rest of the teams chose something that could take a lot of time and used their artistic skills to create a decent reproduction of a tribal flute, even if it putting it into their own style.

These challenges also had chairs, moreso for the more artistic challenges that were just working for them, as Kasumi was just keeping an eye on what it was actually turning into.

''Come on, Kasumi, let's just do it way faster!'' Xiangfei was just yelling.

''Doing it fast just makes it so that we'd lose.'' Kasumi was just remembering the details.

''It said detailed enough, so it wouldn't be a problem.''

''I'm pretty sure that rushing it would just mess up the details, so I'm not gonna listen.''

''Urgh, fine!''

Benimaru, Spencer and Jen were going full in with their artistic skills, as they were just sure that their abilities wouldn't really make the other partner stall, but something unintetional happened.

Shingo and Carly were both taking an awkward look at each other with all of the love going on.

''Wait, how did you get here?'' Carly just got distracted with an important question, as Xiangfei was just willing to not answer. ''Don't be like that.''

''Hey, it's personal.''

 _*Young Women Warriors' confessional*_

 _Kasumi, who was really sweating and Xiangfei, also being relatively sweaty, were definitely using their hands to say something, as they were doing some fighting poses that seemed similar to what kung-fu movies usually did._

 _''Alright, so we're far from being in sync! Being in sync requires a lot of effort, concentration and giving a crud about your friend and I'm pretty sure you've got the third one easy!'' Kasumi was just trying to get to the bottom of the problem._

 _''I dunno, I think I concentrated enough and...the effort was there.'' Xiangfei was just way too close to figuring something out. ''I was trying to do dance moves!''_

 _''Figures.'' Kasumi was just keeping her blue hair well kept. ''I don't know what I achieved.''_

 _''I kinda figured out that I suck at doing the karate dance.'' Xiangfei was just looking upwards to check things out._

 _*Dating Heroes' confessional*_

 _Joe and Sylvia were both very ready for the heat, just wearing some breezy clothes that weren't made for the cold._

 _''Wow, talk about being something else. It's like everyone knew that there was a heatwave coming, but no-one expected it to come at night.'' Joe was just trying to get all of the water down into his throat._

 _''Okay...why is that not a genius observation? It's kinda weird how obvious it is, but then again, it probably should be.'' Sylvia was just relaxing herself in the direction of a cold fan._

 _''I'm just trying to tell the obvious.''_

 _''I figured it out from the first thing you said.''_

 _*Confessional Cut*_

* * *

''When the second flight teams get off the plane, they'll make each other know that there is a hard choice. Ride a mini bus or use your own two feet to get to the centre of Luanda!'' Don was just being a happy dude, as he was just completely sure that there was some teams that were working it out. ''Apparently, it's a very difficult one.''

Wario was just scratching his own head, as Waluigi was just angrily standing around for no apparent reason, even if they were dressed appropiately for the heat.

''Come on, just get in the taxi, it's not gonna cost a lot.'' Dudley was just trying to presuade Wario to get in there.

''I already paid, though and er...'' Frank didn't exactly do his other job.

Wario and Waluigi were definitely just moving their way at a high speed, as they were just in an fast taxi.

''I got money!'' Wario yelled, making the most obvious boast in the group of back burners. ''And I got a good one!''

Frank, Spring Man and Dudley were all just looking out to the side that Wario and Waluigi's taxi was just leaving the airport at and the treasure hunters took this time to bring some window action to the twelve-seating taxi.

Chuck, Ribbon Girl and Kitty were definitely angry at the obvious middle finger that somehow took a few seconds to come out, as the rest of the team were on the minibus.

''Let's go, players! I'm a player too!'' Tomo just yelled, as she was just getting it started.

''Sure you are.'' Chuck was just groaning and he didn't even see Phil coming in with some accidental swagger. ''I feel like I'm way too old to make sense of this.''

''Trust me, I'm going to play you, old guy and wannabe player!'' Phil was just jumping onto the seat and throwing some threats at Chuck.

''Bring it on!'' Frank was just throwing one back.

''Okay.'' Jack didn't even try to make sense of this. ''Let's just get to the challenge.''

There was definitely six teams that were wasting their time, as the taxi driver was definitely an annoyed man and the rest of the contestants, were to some extent, confused.

No matter how hot the situation really is, those six actually had good air condition to boot, as their sweat wasn't as obnoxious as the rest of the contestants in the other taxi.

Even with Wario and Waluigi taking up the best positions, it was actually a relatively even race, mostly because it was a easy ride for the second flight racers.

Dexter and Dee Dee were both willing to make sure that Wario and Waluigi were good at riding each other, as they weren't willing to waste it being uncomfortable.

''...I'll reach the final five or whatever thanks to those hidden skills I've attained, which is gonna cause some problems with me, but this is a race where Wario's gonna be number one!'' Wario was just rambling, as Waluigi was just listening in, along with an seemingly uncaring Dexter.

Dee Dee was just trying to get the high score on her ballet game, as she didn't really have much to do.

''So, Wario, you're a big man that is willing to do anything to win.'' Dexter asked, as he was just being a questioning boy. ''That's correct.''

''Hey, I don't even get to answer the obvious facts!'' Wario shouted back.

''And you're willing to make an alliance?''

''Yeah, but what are you up to?'' Wario's smile grew more sly.

''What the last two words were.'' Dexter just calmly explained himself, as Waluigi was trying to close his eyes. ''Refuse and I'll tell everyone about your plans.''

''Oh my god, it's air-tight!'' Waluigi just accidentally cheered on Dexter.

Dee Dee and Waluigi were both just clapping together, as they were sure that things were happening and Wario was just accepting it as is, as Dexter gained the same sly smile.

 _*Kagura's solo confessional*_

 _Kagura was just being really upbeat, as she's just relaxing her muscles._

 _''Okay, so my muscles are really tense, so I'm de-tensing them to just give Tomo my full force. Trust me, we got wrecked due to our muscles being super tense.''_

 _*The Contrasting Siblings' confessional*_

 _Dee Dee was just genuinely shocked, as Dexter was just being relatively casual._

 _''Seriously, you've got things that are amazingly cool!'' Dee Dee was just genuinely happy for his brother._

 _''You'll never understand what I'm feeling.'' Dexter made an angry statement._

 _''Really, because I think you're happy.''_

 _''...No, I'm not really.'' Dexter looked awkwardly._

 _*Confessional's done, bruh*_

* * *

It was really obvious that there was some terrible people in the race, but what was more obvious is that most of them did not know how to correctly cut cassava.

It was clearly making some people very angry at the cutting failure that was just marking their moments with some scathing commentary from Don.

''While some of the good choices are making their way through suprisingly easy, the rest are making it harder for themselves by making sure that their enemies regret doing this challenge!'' Don said, as Zooey was just making this challenge actually look easy along with Benimaru and Spencer doing equally well.

Eggman was also carving it surprisingly good, but he was definitely a bit panicky about the details.

A good chunk of the rest were pretty much following Sonic's example on how to cut wood badly, as he litterally managed to cut his gloves...twice.

''Huh, it's not like everything's surprisingly hard because there was too many teams.'' Maxima was just trying to make his thoughts known. ''Now that I said it, it is definitely ridonculously stupid.''

''Thanks, I wanted to not give a crap about you.'' Sonic's carving didn't look too surprising, as it was relatively rough. ''I've gotta deal with your son here.''

Sonic was just getting things done questionably, while K' was just forcing it in there, as was Mordecai.

''Dude, it's not that hard...you just gotta-'' Rigby was just trying to just feign confindence.

''Dude, I know, but it's just chipping off.'' Mordecai's eye were super-focused on the pole that was just being worked on.

There was a lot of focus on the guys that were just trying to make some African flutes, as there was many teams that were just working their hardest to carve the details into the game, however the cassava friers were something else, thanks to the plant being very hard to cut.

However, some of these characters were definitely making good use of their strengths in pretty ridiculous ways.

''You've definitely been to many places with that kind of cutting.'' Kim noticed, as she was just progressing slowly. ''How are you a street fighter?''

''Dunno, I just fight a lot in my field of work.'' Mary was just making some decent work of the cassava. ''Enter a lot of fighting tournament to gain some info and...''

''I kinda get it, you don't want to be exposed for being-'' Kim clicked onto the situation.

''I just do some serious investigation and situation assessing.'' Mary just stopped to tell the obvious.

''Wow, it's...are you okay?'' Kim was definitely seeing Jeff's chopped up cassava.

''Yeah, I'm okay, dude.'' Jeff's hands weren't too injured, but he definitely had some handling problems. ''Dude, these glasses are definitely cool.''

As he said that, his knife was definitely stuck in the cassava, as Stromboli just managed to cut the white plant with some serious effort and mixed results and Mr. Smee managed to get not so good results with the knife also being stuck.

''Help, cap'n! My knife's stuck!'' Smee was just genuinely stumped for answers.

''I've only got one hand and a hook, I don't know what I can do! Also, I don't wait for stragglers!'' Hook's defiant spirit was showing through in a strange way.

''Cap'n, I'll make us not get penalised!'' Smee just managed to pull it out. ''...Cap'n, how do I chop it?''

''Smee, you know how to do it! Do it!'' Hook's anger was just ridiculously apparent.

''Hold on, it's going to be good and it's going to be fried.'' Smee's resolve made him unloose the knife.

''Whoa, you two are really intense.'' Hayley was just trying to watch from a distance.

''Yeah, no kiddin'.'' Jeff was just feeling some awkward action, as Stromboli and Mr. Smee were just perched up on either side of him.

 _*The Chill Couple's confessional*_

 _Jeff was definitely high, as Hayley was not that high on the race that was going on right now._

 _''Cutting that cassava was one heck of a stressful experience, that much I could tell.'' Hayley said empathetically._

 _''Aw, man. Angola's cool and it's so cool that the race's going everywhere in a lot of places that I don't even know existed.''_

 _''You've seen actual aliens, but an country in the middle of Africa is really suprising?''_

 _''I don't even know, man. But it's still super cool that we're going to crazy places!''_

 _*The Seniors' confessional*_

 _Stromboli was just not even willing to say anything, as Barker's wide smile was just not convicing of the team spirit._

 _''It costs no money to do this thing, but I get the stupid challenges, my sweat and this criminal!'' Stromboli complained in a somewhat coherent way._

 _''Oh, I wouldn't be surprised that you would just ruin the most simple things, you puppet-throwing idiot.'' Barker was just answering with the most smug look. ''I did enjoy those other villains failing quite a bit more, but it's still annoying to see you lose.''_

 _Stromboli was just not very pleased at all, as the Italian guy's displeased face._

 _''How about those many times you slowed us down? Too many times!'' Stromboli was just slamming his fists onto something._

 _*Leshawna's confessional*_

 _Leshawna's hands were definitely feeling tense, as she was just feeling the sweat of hard work._

 _''I know that my things need frying and I ain't about to wait in line to make the hardest fries in Africa! I gotta prove Gwen that we can beat these fools easily!'' Leshawna was just seeing what the chairs were like. ''Oooh, who were here?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The teams from the second flights were actually catching up for real and because of that, there was bound to be a queue that wasn't supposed to be possible.

''Apparently, queues are possible in this challenge, but I'm guessing that's because everyone's here to work their moments into the show with varying results!'' Don's presence returned.

Spencer and Jen were definitely making their flute have the details worked in, as Zooey was somehow done with it, surprising the two actual artists to have their mouths agape.

''Will Benimaru actually achieve something or Tails and Gwen just make the race unsurprising?'' Don was just seeing Zooey and Leshawna finally get their tips with raised fists.

Sonic and Heather were just looking at their best friend and enemy, in response to the amazing performance that just ended, as Alejandro and Knuckles were both not that shocked.

''Come back after the adverts!'' Don was just cutting things off in the very tanned heat of another location.

* * *

 **To be continued in the third part, which continues the challenge, as this one is actually a bigger one than you think, though that doesn't stop some teams from just running ahead to the second challenge!**


	44. Episode 6-3: A Full On Semba!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **Episode 6: Angolan Grafting Goals!**  
 **Part 3: A Full On Semba!**

 **This challenge is all about the music of Angola, incase the title didn't really give you a hint, so expect some more butchering of sound in text form!**

 **And also some rivalries boiling up even further thanks to this challenge and the strange kind of people that were in this race!**

 **Also, there's actually a special note here, because despite this being somewhat laborious and having a really strange cast, I'm** _ **still**_ **going to continue this for as long as I can continue, which might not be that long!**

 **Yeah, I know it's 2019 and things have been slow in the last half of 2018 AKA after May, but I'm still ready to move things on...even with no schedule this time and this is going to sound weird, but this fic is still going to carry on somewhat!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

''Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where the title is both super ridonculous and super awesome and the challenges actually have a waiting line!'' Don shouted, as there was still a line with quite a few teams that were doing not much.

Cuphead was just looking back to see that Nostalgia Critic was just slurping up the strange liquid at the back of his head.

''What are you doing, you actually have water?'' Cuphead asked in a very confrontational way.

''It tasted really good!''

''And water doesn't taste good?''

''It's better than really good.'' Nostalgia Critic was just being a childish guy with some serious thirst. ''...I really shoulda just drunk some water.''

''I told you...'' Cuphead with a confindent look. ''...it's not that good.''

Mugman and The Nerd both just did some thankful praying, as they were sure that things weren't really that stupid.

''There's already some frontrunners that actually know how to do things and they're on their way to the next challenge!'' Don was just willing to show some of the best racers of this leg.

With a single moment to make sure that their teammates didn't give a crud about each other, everyone was about to go all in on travelling to a new location that was definitely in Angola.

There was definitely going to be some high-speed carpool driving, as the two fastest teams in the game were able to hang together in the same taxi and they were the least fitting crew, as they were going north.

But before that, they managed to get their tickets, along with a few other fast fingered duos.

''Hold on, how are you doing it that fast?!'' Tails asked.

''I don't know, but let's just find what this tip is.'' Gwen said, genuinely ready to bring it on.

''Great idea, but why are we running?''

''Because the tip says we've gotta go northwest!'' Leshawna stated. ''Leshawna's gonna get this one in the bag!''

''Every city's got an stadium, but I thought we were going to do something original.'' Tails was just running at a very high speed.

Both teams were definitely on their way to Angola's main stadium to do some things that they didn't know existed, as the rest of the teams were also starting to make their way through easily.

Some of them were definitely the more artisitic, but others were just really good at cutting the cassava into the proper fries, as MacArthur and Sanders were arriving at the same time.

The police officers and cadets were just working with the weaker contestanrts, yet they've finished it with some ease, as their arms were just looking a little bit worn.

''Alright, it's definitely us kicking some serious butt in this challenge!'' MacArthur shouted. ''And we're not in the same alliance!''

''Now, that's a strange positive.'' Sanders was just confused. ''Though, the alliances are definitely not too good.''

''Come on, so what if my alliance is really awkward, they're fun people to hang around with!'' Judy was just really offended.

''Hey, you're completely right, which makes sense.'' Sanders was just trying to get to the taxi. ''Besides, we're going to the stadium.''

''...And how does it makes sense?''

''It kinda really doesn't.'' Nick was just kinda relaxed at this realisation.

Things were definitely getting done with a lot of the teams, as Kim and Ron were the latest ones to just avoid getting their fingers cut with some blood on their fingers, as did Benimaru, Tom and Spencer, who all looked at each other with a not-so-serious look.

''Woo! We're through!'' Carly was just raising her fist.

''And it wasn't even that hard.'' Tom was just genuinely confindent.

''Hold on, we're going hard on this one!'' Shingo proclaimed.

There was actually eight teams, the mercenaries being another team, that were on their way to the second challenge and there was still several teams that were just struggling to do good things.

 _*Dawn's confessional*_

 _Dawn was just really surprised._

 _''It does look like that everyone's having a good time travelling across the world, though I sense that there's a bad omen within some teams. It's sort of normal.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **''While the teams are still waiting in line for the challenge and a lot more duos are attempting to do it with mixed results!''** Don was just genuinely sure that Ryo was definitely not doing it well.

* * *

 **''But, there's still the frontrunners that are trying to find the second challenge, wherever it may be placed. They obviously don't know where it is!''** Don continued, as there was the top eight that were almost at the Actual Stadium, as the main stadium of Luanda was bound to contain a challenge or two.

Gwen and Leshawna were both sure that their rivals were definitely not that far behind, as they were just trying to get to the location, regardless of wherever it is.

''Seriously, there's no proper clue other than going north to the stadium, so what-''

''Hold on, it says north through the stadium then hop on a taxi to reach Ilha de Luanda, where the real challenge is.'' Tails explained, as he felt like a doofus. ''It's on an island and you should drop off at the marina!''

''You're joking, right? It kinda doesn't make sense.'' Gwen noticed, as she was just ready to hail a taxi.

''It's a long way to run all of the way to the island, so it would be kinda crazy to not hop on a bus.'' Leshawna was just putting her hand up already.

Several other teams have just arrived at the location, actually reading the tip fully and this time, they were just ready to hop in another twelve-person taxi full of craziness.

''Alright, we're going in.'' Ralf was just jumping in with Gwen's surprised duo and Tails' shocked duo.

''Same thing here and-'' MacArthur also announced her arrival, with her partner actually right next to her.

''Whoa, way to leave your partner behind.'' Nick didn't exactly say what MacArthur expected, but Clark was definitely there with the actual tip in hand. ''So, that's what happened.''

''Heh, you've got to lead nothing behind sometimes.'' Clark could definitely see Ralf's raised arm, as he just kept the tip in the pocket.

The taxi left at a rapid pace, as Jacques, Josee, Heather and Alejandro were just having a good time trying to find a taxi along with a few others that clearly didn't want to assosciate with them.

''Are you kidding me, we just got here and the taxi doesn't even fucking give us a chance.'' Morty complained, as Josee was just as angry.

''We're not in first and we have to be stuck with a mediocre robot and an annoying teenager?! This has to be a curse of some kind or something stupid like that!'' Josee was just getting on most people's nerves, as her loudness was very apparent.

''You say it like you've never waited for a taxi.'' Bender told her, as he was just relaxing. ''It's been like 15 friggin' seconds, so get over it.''

Josee was just huffed loudly, as Fry was just waiting for the minibus to come and take them to the island and Jacques was just trying to make some small talk happen.

''Seriously, Alejandro. How do you have the reputation you have?'' Jacques was just being genuine.

''Honestly, even though my brother does have a slightly better reputation, my skills do make up for it.'' Alejandro stated, as he was just ready to get things going.

''Huh, you're definitely the multi-talented man that everyone knows.'' Jacques stated confidently.

''Jacques, I never really changed that much, so I don't know why you're asking.'' Alejandro was just seeing the minibus arrive.

''Great, because I was actually a little bit sceptical for a second.'' Jacques was just being very nervous, as Alejandro was just giving shaking his head with a smile.

''It shouldn't be a problem.'' Alejandro said, just getting in the minibus with his alliance partner.

 _*The Ice Dancers' confessional*_

 _Jacques and Josee were just slightly stunned at the competition._

 _''...Who are we dealing and what's even happening. That's an question that we can answer?'' Josee's arrogance was so there, that her smile was just upturned. ''People who can't even handle us being there.''_

 _''We'll find a way to beat those mercenaries, the super animals and whoever's stronger than us, because we've got a weapon stronger than all of them combined!'' Jacques' smugness was still permeating, just not as strongly as Josee._

 _''My mind!'' Josee yelled in a very villainous way._

 _*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

 _Fry and Bender were both very confused at the previous confessional._

 _''Wow, I can't believe he's supporting his crazy wife.'' Bender's grin was very obvious. ''If it was me, I would've put her in a fridge!''_

 _''No issue's there. She's just really hot and really annoying.'' Fry was putting it out there._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Once the leading taxi bus managed to get the Don Box's general location, all of the best teams got out to achieve their goals of...taking home 5 million dollars, which is a ridiculously large size.

Either way, the leading taxi was now actually in Ilha de Luanda, the place for the next Don Box, as all of the teams could definitely see it.

''Woo, let's just get in there!'' Tails was just rolling all of the way into the Don Box, as it was on the same side as the taxi rank.

''You roll more than Sonic!'' Zooey exclaimed, as she was just seeing her boyfriend gain more than a few pebbles.

''I don't it remembering it getting pebbles into certain areas.'' Tails was just shaking off the pebbles.

However, thanks to Tails and Zooey just goofing around, Leshawna and Clark both got the tip at the same time and expected an Botch-or-Watch, but however...

''It's another All-In, which is dissapointing. This challenge does involve semba, so I'd expect it to be a challenge like this.'' Clark was just giving out the rough notes to the tip.

''The Semba Sway? Who's coming up with these names?'' Leshawna was just dissapointed with the plain naming.

* * *

Don was just back to introduce the second challenge that was just more of a dancing challenge and this time, it was just going to be really awkward, as the host was just dancing his way through this introduction.

 **''Okay, it's a botch-or-watch, but it's definitely an very African challenge in which a certain amount of contestants that didn't participate in the first challenge do some continuous dancing to Afrobeats...''** Don announced, as he was just doing the shuffle. ''...for the whole song, in which after the singer starts up, the botchees can't enter!''

Don was just dancing with an somewhat experienced teenage dancer that was just in the mood to bring the dance.

 **''If they dance all of the way through, cringe included, they'll get a tip to run to Farol da Ilha, the Chill Zone for this leg. If the person stops for any reason, they'll go back in line again, ready to wait another minute.''** Don was just showing off the lighthouse, as he was just really feeling what his situation was all about. **''I'm sweaty as heck.''**

 _*The Former Cadets' confessional*_

 _They were both confindent that they were able to squeeze through._

 _''Er, I'm actually kind of a better dancer than you..sorta.'' Sanders stated, very confidently, as MacArthur was just in the mood. ''Maybe?''_

 _''Make that maybe into a yeah, because my partner's got the best moves in the business!'' MacArthur was just yelling pretty confidently, as Sanders was stunned. ''At least out of us two!''_

 _''Thanks?'' Sanders just asked._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was a whole bunch of teams that were just bad at dancing or didn't have the stamina to keep on with the bad dancing and there was a small group of teams who had no issue kicking everyone's butt in the challenge.

There was even a couple of Challenge Cut Cards, for those who were exceptional at dancing and anyone could win it like no-one else would.

''Come on, let's just do it.'' Tails was just really motivated. ''Ready on three?''

''Yeah!'' Zooey was just raising her hands up on the beach.

''Can't really share that mood.'' Enid was just running from the minivan.

''I thought you were-'' Zooey was just taking a look at Rad's roughened up arms.

''My hands are awesome and you can't question it.'' Rad was just trying to make do with some aloe vera rubbing.

Rad's hands, Spencer's nose and whatever Sonic had weren't feeling too good, as while the food was just looking pretty hygenic, the wood wasn't up to the top standard in their own flutes.

And so, their partners got themselves dancing into an 150 bpm afrobeats, which meant that Knuckles was just making all of the others really feel the speed that he could dance at.

Knuckles was just going from one arm to wave to another, as Rad was just shocked.

''Dude, why is your team so skilled at everything?'' Rad's mouth was still agape, so some of the words were mis-pronounced.

''You know, that we're here to kill all of the other teams in this race, metaphorically!''

''Er, what...ooh.'' Radicles was an green sweaty alien and he was seeing that an echidna was just pulling some serious moves.

 _*Carly's confessional*_

 _Carly just managed to see an echidna break it down like no-one else could._

 _''How is he sorta messing it up, but not messing it up. It makes no sense, I guess!''_

 _*Jacques' confessional*_

 _Jacques was just really happy about Josee's perfect performance._

 _''Wow, the competition does exist and with my partner clearly out-pacing the rest in her smooth and graceful dance, I think it's a forgone conclusion!''_

 _*Confessional Cut*_

There was 13 teams that were just dancing their butts, as the beat was just really getting into its precussion-heavy and bass-heavy pace, complete with Knuckles, Josee and Shingo trying to out dance with each other to varying extents, while some others tried to make do with slightly hokey moves.

 **''While there's 13 botchers that aren't trying to embarrass themselves with their lack of dancing experience...''**

* * *

 **''...there's practically 30-something teams that are trying to complete both challenges and most of them chose the flute for obvious reasons, but the rest are still waiting!''** Don announced, as they were all working their best to in it.

Stromboli was just done with it, both literally, as his chips were of good standard and metaphorically, as he wanted to throw someone.

Eggman and Smee were also both done, as they were just really exciting at passing through, as the latter had a mouldy fruit for the angriest puppeteer to throw.

Franziska was just done detailing the flute, trying to figure out who would get the tip first, as Edgeworth was just shocked at the relatively quality of the flute.

''Is this good enough for you?'' Franziska had a certain glare, just giving the flute without any issues.

''For sure!'' The historian stated, giving her the tip and not being intimidated.

''Good, because I think we have a team to beat.'' Franziska continued, as the historian was just ready to give another tip out to two more duos.

As the prosecutors finally had the tip, it was time for some teams to run their butts to the location, or more specifically, the kid heroes would be the last team to reach the taxi with some seats to spare.

It was pretty much like a villain hangout, as three of the four teams that were just ready to ruin some people's day, but there was more than enough space for some good teams.

Wherever the stadium was, they knew they had to get to Ilha de Cabo, as Edgeworth and Franziska's clothes were practically made for the heat.

''I'm right behind you, cap'n!'' Smee was just about to jump into the taxi.

''Smee, don't jump!'' Hook yelled, as he just stepped in like a gentleman would.

Smee then came in followed by the mad scientists and the old men, making the front seats theirs and these three were just ready to be joined by two frustrated prosecutors, a cop and a confused robber and finally, two nostalgic critics that were reliving their past.

''Shit, this is actually looking pretty good.'' AVGN's loud first word was just quickly followed by some calmer words. ''Though I'm stuck with these three piece of shit teams that have no problems with cheating...in a race."

''Is cheating in a single player game really that different?" Nostalgia Critic was just asking an important question.

"No, because it speeds up the game." Boxman answered, clearly having nothing to do.

"It'll probably ruin your experience, anyways."

"Do I look like I care?" Boxman angrily shrugged.

"No, because you're a sucky person." AVGN was just ready to out-taunt Boxman like no-one else would.

Kaio and Dendy were just looking at the current situation like no-else would, as they were just slightly scared for a good chunik of the contestants that were just still on the challenge.

''Alright, who likes fighting games?" Kaio asked awkwardly.

There was a whole set of glares going towards his eyes, but most of them were of the villains' alliance that weren't having a good time themselves.

''Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen to you, but hopefully you don't get hurt.'' Dendy stated, standing her own ground.

''Seriously, what's with the glares?"

' **'Will Kaio get glared at for the whole journey? Will Eggman finally beat Sonic at something? Will my skin burn? The answers are going to be revealed right after the break!"** Don was still at Farol de Ilha, still taking the sun through his own face.

* * *

 **To be continued in the fourth part, making quite a few teams finish, another bunch of players slow the heck down and some other teams speed up, thanks to the finish line being somewhere a little out-of-town!**

 **Specifically, Farol de Ilha is going to have some terrible contestants just bend some rules to get ahead, but not the current frontrunners!**

 **So, keep on waiting for the next part!**


	45. The Final Update!

**Super Ridonculous Race**  
 **New Year's Update 2: bad news :-(**

* * *

Sorry guys, it's cancelled!

I would say that even though this was my favourite story to write and that most of it is still pretty good to some major extent, it's still kinda really sad that it had to end here!

I actually kinda wanted to say this for quite a while, about a few months, but I kept on making it because I really liked the story and honestly, I just wanted to work on something else and the burden of updating to my new standards would be a problem!

Anyways, **Grand Ridonculous Race** will not be replacing this one, despite this story not really being worked on anymore and said race having a small chunk of the same characters!

It's been nearly cancelled twice, once in Episode 5 and a second time during the production of Episode 6 Part 3 and to say that it has been a fun time would be an serious understatement, as even when it shouldn't have been, there was some good stuff going on with the alliances, the friends and the hating that was nestled in all of the episodes!

Even with the great qualities like the interaction and some parts of the story, it's clear that I kinda rushed out some of the chapters just to get them finished with me ignoring the plan with said chapters and with some of them having obvious errors, it wouldn't be fair to say that I wrecked my own good story several times over for some team mix ups.

So, is there a remake in the works for this one, because I've already got files for said remake?

 **New Super Ridonculous Race AKA the expansive remake of an expansive story** is in the works and if it comes out, there will be many improvements to practically every elements along with fifteen new additions, at least fifteen replaced teams and is basically the complete replacement.

There's definitely space for 105 to 109 duos in **NSRR** , but there's no guarantee that said remake is going to come out at all! If it does, it's going to be a long while!

Hey, GRR is actually done with the introductions, so expect the next two or three episodes of **The Grand Ridonculous Race** to start coming out in the spring months with Calgary, Merseyside and potentially the Basque Country being home to those three legs, in that specific order.

* * *

 **To reiterate:  
** **NSRR** might be coming out at the earlier, mid-March and at the latest, late May, with all sorts of improvements, some serious consistency to fix issues and more teams, because why not?  
 **GRR** is already out with all 73 teams introduced!  
 **The Super Ridonculous Race** is done and it kinda was awkwardly great.


End file.
